Code Marinette
by StrawberryCool
Summary: Notre vie est régie par des codes. Le code des frères, le code des filles, le code des soeurs... Le plus important : le code de la petite amie. Les mecs le redoute. Nino a enfin compris le code "Alya". Adrien, quant à lui, va tenter de décoder le code "Marinette". Cette amie cachée par Nino qui débarque à Paris après cinq ans d'absence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir. **

**Me revoilà avec, cette fois, une fic plus longue. Moi qui suis habituée aux OS sur ce site, c'est donc ma première histoire à plusieurs chapitres. Comme pour mes autres OS, il n'y a pas de magie. Juste des adolescents qui découvrent les joies de l'amour et de l'amitié. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour info, neuf chapitres ont déjà vu le jour et j'en suis qu'au tier de ce que j'ai imaginé je pense. Donc... je suis là pour un moment. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. J'inclurais sans doute de vos idées dans les chapitres à venir ;)**

**{ Enjoy }**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

L'année scolaire était sur le point de se terminer. Le brevet des collèges arrivait à grands pas et, comme la plupart des collégiens, Nino était en train de réviser. Heureusement pour lui et son aversion pour les cours, il n'était pas seul. Quand il leva son regard de son manuel, il ne put empêcher les souvenirs de cette année remonter à la surface.

* * *

**oOo**

Comme tous les premiers jours d'école, il s'était installé au fond de la classe. Depuis son arrivée au collège, il partageait la même classe. De ce fait, tout le monde avait plus ou moins sa place qui lui était attitré. S'il s'entendait bien avec la plupart de ses camarades, Nino ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un manque. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas là depuis près de cinq ans, partie dans le pays d'origine de sa mère suite à ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tout le monde savait de quoi il s'agissait. Aussi, le métis était très reconnaissant que personne ne lui parle de Marinette. Tous savaient à quel point la séparation était difficile. Alors oui, il donnait des nouvelles quand ils en demandaient au début. Mais, avec le temps et le fait que tout le monde avait un ordinateur, cette responsabilité lui avait échappé alors que tous avaient repris contact directement avec la jeune franco-chinoise. Enfin bref… ils se connaissaient tous et avaient chacun leur place. Mais, apparemment, Madame Bustier avait autre chose en tête pour cette nouvelle année.

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas devant cette année Nino ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait ne laissait que peu de place à la protestation. Avec un souffle, il ramassa ses affaires et se laissa trainer jusqu'au premier rang sous le sourire satisfait de la professeur. Chloé avait immédiatement fait savoir qu'elle était là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ? C'est la place d'Adrichou et d'Alya !

\- Chloé ! Réprimanda Madame Bustier. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui sera où. Nino doit être plus alerte en classe et être devant est la meilleure solution pour qu'il se concentre. Quand à Adrien et Alya, ils trouveront leur place. Ce qui m'emmène à vous annoncer la nouvelle. Reprit-elle en se tournant avec un sourire vers la classe. Deux nouveaux élèves arriveront d'ici quelques minutes dans notre classe. Je compte sur vous pour bien les accueillir. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Sachant que Chloé connaissait les deux nouveaux, il est clair que personne n'avait hâte de les rencontrer. C'est donc sous des regards méfiants qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe près de dix minutes après la sonnerie. Nino jeta un coup d'œil vers eux. Un blondinet et une rousse. Chloé se leva immédiatement avant d'être freinée brutalement par la professeur. Bien fait ! Avec un sourire, Nino envoya un message à sa meilleure amie pour le tenir informée des nouveaux faits. Quand il reçut un _« courage »_ accompagné d'un smiley, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Caline Bustier l'aperçut.

« Nino ! Venez poser votre portable sur mon bureau. Vous le récupérerez ce soir.

\- Mais Madame.. .

\- Pas de mais ! Et comme tu as l'air très impliqué dans l'accueil des deux nouveaux élèves, tu es chargé de leur faire visiter le collège et de répondre à leurs questions. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Bien. Adrien, tu seras assis près de lui. Alya, il y a une place près de Nathanaël. Installez-vous. Ils partageront leur manuel avec vous pour aujourd'hui. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'Adrien commença à creuser une place dans sa vie. S'il devait l'avouer, Nino dirait qu'il était ultra méfiant vis-à-vis de ce fils à papa ami de Chloé. Une peste telle qu'elle ne peut décemment pas être amie avec des gens bien ! Alors lui et cette Alya devaient être comme elle. Seulement, au fil de la journée qu'il avait dû passer avec eux, le métis s'était rendu compte qu'ils semblaient différents. Complètement hors de propos pour l'un et sacrément dynamique pour l'autre. De ce qu'il apprit ce jour-là, Adrien n'avait jamais été à l'école avant cette rentrée scolaire. Alya et Chloé avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que son père l'autorise à quitter le cocon familial pour se sociabiliser un peu. Quant à Alya, elle avait décidé de changer d'école pour soutenir son meilleur ami dans sa nouvelle vie.

Une dizaine de message l'attendait sur son portable quand il le récupéra. Avec un sourire, il tapa rapidement un texte.

_« Bustier m'a choppé ! »_

Il pouvait entendre son rire de là où il se trouvait. Près d'une heure plus tard, Marinette et Nino se retrouvèrent sur Skype pour se parler. Il lui raconta en détail sa journée, comme à chaque fois. Le côté « donne une chance à tous » de Marinette eut raison de son aversion initiale pour les amis de Chloé. L'idée qu'il avait d'eux avait légèrement changé en cette fin de journée. Et eux deux avaient l'air d'avoir pris conscience du comportement pourri gâtée de leur amie de longue date. Aussi, quand le lendemain, ils se dirigèrent presque timidement vers lui, Nino ne put que les accueillir avec un sourire.

* * *

**oOo**

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? »

Le métis porta son regard sur sa petite amie. Il se frotta le bras et haussa les épaules.

« Je repensais juste à votre premier jour ici.

\- Nostalgique ? S'amusa la rousse.

\- Un peu. Je connais cette classe depuis quatre ans Babe. Normal que l'idée de me séparer de certains d'entre eux m'attriste un peu.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas séparé de moi.

\- Ni de moi. Intervint Adrien. »

Nino lança un regard vers son meilleur ami et lui tendit le poing pour le frapper. C'était son signe à lui. Et Nino ne le faisait pas à tous ! Juste aux meilleurs.

« Allez, on s'y remet. Plus vite finis, plus vite on pourra aller à ces arcades. »

* * *

**oOo**

Il avait fallu près de quatre mois à Nino pour comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Alya. Et c'était Marinette qui le lui avait fait prendre conscience. Quinze jours supplémentaires lui furent nécessaire pour qu'Adrien et Marinette le convainc chacun de leur côté de l'inviter à sortir. Si Adrien était heureux du changement quand il osa le lui demandé, Marinette ne comptait plus les nuits blanches qu'elle avait passé avec lui au téléphone pour le rassurer et monter un plan. Résultat : le samedi suivant sa demande, elle était somnolente devant son téléphone portable en ligne avec Nino qui avait une oreillette bluetooth discrète à son oreille pour qu'elle puisse le guider à distance. Comment Alya ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte reste encore un mystère pour Marinette. Parce que même elle arrivait à voir le visage de son meilleur ami complètement tendu ! Une vraie catastrophe si on lui demandait son avis.

Ce que ni Nino ni Marinette ne savaient, c'est qu'Adrien était exactement dans la même situation qu'elle. Une oreillette connectée à celle de sa meilleure amie Alya, caché dans un buisson et suivant tous les faits et gestes du futur couple. Pas très confortable !

Le pire dans tout ça ? Ils ont attendu encore trois mois avant de sortir officiellement ensemble ! Marinette et Adrien sautèrent tous les deux de joie de leur côté quand l'annonce officielle a été faite. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir avoir d'autre sujet de conversation avec leur meilleur ami.

* * *

**oOo**

Nino ne pouvait pas le nier : cette année avait été la meilleure qu'il ait eut depuis quelques temps. Il avait rencontré son meilleur ami. Il s'était trouvé une copine adorable mais qui avait un caractère qui le laissait pantois. Heureusement que Mari était là pour l'aider à la déchiffrer. Nino était fier d'avoir su comprendre le « Code Alya ».

Il espérait que les deux femmes de son cœur s'entendraient. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Il doutait de pouvoir le supporter. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné Marinette à ses deux amis. Elle restait ainsi sa botte secrète, quelque chose qui lui était personnel. Alya avait essayé au début de savoir à qui il envoyait ses nombreux textos. Pourquoi il prenait des photos de tout et n'importe quoi pour les envoyer. Mais jamais il n'avait lâché le morceau, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de répondre vaguement. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sa relation avec Mari était purement platonique.

Une nouvelle vibration le tira de ses pensées. Alya haussa un sourcil en le voyant prendre son portable. Il lui sourit et ouvrit l'application de ses messages.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- A part t'empêcher de dormir ? Révisions au collège. Tu as finis tes bagages ? »_

Encore cinq minutes et Adrien referma son manuel. Il s'étira les bras au-dessus de la tête avant de regarder l'avancement de ses amis.

« Bientôt fini ? Je commence à en avoir marre.

\- Et moi je sature. Grimaça Alya.

\- Idem. Plus rien ne pourra rentrer dans ma tête maintenant. »

Un nouveau message le détourna de la conversation.

_« En quelques sortes. Je dois les déballer maintenant mais j'ai un peu la flemme. »_

Le cœur de Nino manqua un battement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

_« Les déballer ? Tu ne viens plus ? »_

Marinette devait rentrer passer quelques semaines de vacances en France. Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois. Alya avait bien vu l'excitation de Nino augmenté à l'approche de la fin d'année. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas compris la raison de cet engouement. Surtout quand il annonçait quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de certains de ses amis. Alors, pourquoi attendait-il aussi impatiemment ces vacances ?

« On va à l'arcade tout de suite alors ? Sourit Adrien. Ou vous souhaitez aller manger un truc avant ? »

Alya opta pour la première option. Nino haussa les épaules, heureux de n'importe lequel des choix. Pour être honnête, il n'était plus vraiment dans le coup. Une nouvelle vibration se fit sentir dans sa main.

_« C'est plutôt l'inverse… »_

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut une photo. Il entendit Alya lui demandé à qui il envoyait des sms mais sa voix se perdit alors que son cerveau court-circuitait. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un geste brusque, il se leva et ramassa ses affaires rapidement.

« Nino tout va bien ?

\- Très bien oui. Désolé j'ai un empêchement. On se voit demain. »

Il jeta le reste de ses affaires dans son sac et couru embrasser sa petite amie avant de lui lancer un « Je t'aime » et partir en courant de la bibliothèque. Adrien et Alya ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, choqués par son comportement.

« Il m'a dit « Je t'aime » Murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes en sortant de son état hébété.

\- Il te l'a dit, oui.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit. »

Adrien éclata de rire. Nerveux ! Purement nerveux ! Il n'avait jamais vu Nino agir de la sorte. Alya lui lança un regard noir, le coupant net dans son rire.

« Désolé. C'était tellement étrange.

\- Il me cache quelque chose.

\- Mais non Alya. Tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas prémédité. »

Ils commencèrent à ranger lentement leurs affaires pour quitter à leur tour la bibliothèque.

« Si, il me cache quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi ne me répond-t-il jamais quand je lui demande à qui il envoie ces messages et que je ne peux pas aller sur son portable ?

\- Tu te fais des films Al'. Il est raide dingue de toi ce mec. Fais-moi confiance. »

Ils atteignirent le porche de l'école pour s'y arrêter quelques instants et réfléchir à la direction à prendre pour leur goûter. Ce n'était pas parce que Nino ne venait pas qu'ils allaient s'empêcher d'aller aux arcades pour se détendre. Alors que le regard d'Alya balayait les alentours, son cœur se brisa en une seconde.

« Je veux bien te faire confiance… Mais c'est qui celle-là ? »

Lorsqu'Adrien regarda dans la même direction qu'Alya, il put voir son meilleur ami dans les bras d'une autre fille accroché à son cou, tournant avec lui et riant aux éclats.

« Oh merde. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, **

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court. La taille des chapitres est variable tout au long de cette fic. **

**Juste pour prévenir, je suis assez friande des fins de chapitres qui laissent sur notre faim. Désolée d'avance si ça torture certain ah ah. J'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine. Maximum un toutes les deux semaines. Plus j'avance dans l'écriture de la fic, et plus je me dis qu'elle aura plusieurs "parties". Vous verrez en fonction de l'avancement des publications. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes encore dans la première phase de cette histoire. Tous se découvrent. **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira. { Enjoy }**

* * *

**oOo**

Nino courut aussi rapidement que possible, bousculant plus d'un élève dans son passage. Le sourire atteignait presque ses oreilles. Il traversa la rue en regardant à peine, se faisant klaxonner par un conducteur. Son regard était rivé sur une chose. Une seule. Marinette était de dos, ne le voyant pas venir. Avant même que l'idée de se tourner ne lui traverse l'esprit, Nino se jeta sur elle.

Il aurait dû se rappeler que l'équilibre de la demoiselle n'était absolument pas sûr. Avec un cri, ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, attirant l'attention des passants et obligeant le père de Mari à sortir de la boulangerie en trombe, visiblement inquiet. Lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux adolescents au sol, il éclata de rire, sa grosse voix portant loin dans la rue. Marinette gémit de douleur avant de frapper les côtes de son ami avec son coude.

« Aïe.

\- Bouge de là Nino. Se plaint-elle. »

Tom offrit une main aux deux adolescents. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils se trouvèrent sur leurs deux pieds. Lorsque leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un dans l'autre, ils se laissèrent une seconde pour apprécier le moment. Leurs deux cœurs se gonflèrent d'un sentiment de plénitude infinie et un immense sourire se dessina de nouveaux sur leurs lèvres. D'un geste commun, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les rires et les pleures se mélangèrent alors que Nino soulevait sa meilleure amie pour la faire tournoyer, accentuant leurs éclats de rire. Après quelques secondes et une menace de rendre sur le champ son déjeuner, il la reposa. Mais aucun des deux ne s'éloigna de l'autre. Blottis dans les bras de chacun, reprenant gentiment le contrôle de leurs émotions.

« Tu m'as manqué Dudette. Souffla Nino, s'éloignant que très légèrement pour la regarder d'un peu plus prêt.

\- Toi aussi Nino. Contente d'être de retour.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. »

Avec un autre sourire, Marinette s'empara de sa main et le traina à l'intérieur de la boulangerie.

« Allez, viens m'aider à décharger tout ça.

\- A peine revenue et tu m'exploites déjà. Rit-il. »

Aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard blessé d'une rouquine de l'autre côté de la rue.

Lorsque les deux amis quittèrent son champ de vision, elle envoya un message à son petit-ami. Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais des plans avec ta copine et ton pote Nino. J'aurais très bien put attendre une soirée de plus pour te voir.

\- Hors de question ! Répliqua-t-il en jetant négligemment une valise sur son lit. Je les vois tous les jours. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quinze mois. Quinze mois Mari ! C'est énorme.

\- Mais Alya va se méprendre sur nous et…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je la connais. Elle comprendra.

\- Tu pourrais au moins répondre à ses sms. Sérieusement Nino, tu cherches les ennuis.

\- Mais il est deux heures du mat' Nettie. »

Sous le regard appuyé de sa meilleure amie, le métis abdiqua. Il prit son portable et commença à pâlir en voyant la multitude de message que sa copine lui avait envoyé. Ce n'est pas qu'il refusait de lui répondre. Mais il avait oublié de le vérifier à chaque fois qu'il vibrait, concentré sur la brune devant lui. Ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper ! Alors qu'il tapait son message, son regard s'adoucit.

_« Bonne nuit sweetie. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé avec Adrien. On se voit demain. »_

Un cœur au bout du message et il appuya sur « Envoyer ». Lorsque son écran afficha une photo d'eux deux, entouré de cœurs, il sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir. Il entendit à peine le rire moqueur de Marinette.

« Allez Don Juan, tu retrouveras vite ta belle. »

Il rougit légèrement sous la remarque. Prenant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, il balança une jupe courte en pleine tête de la jeune femme. Elle rigola avant de la plier de nouveau et la mettre sur une pile à ranger.

Encore quelques minutes et les deux adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur le lit double sur la mezzanine de Marinette. Ils se regardèrent un instant et se mirent à rire, sans aucune raison. C'était pour ça aussi qu'ils s'adoraient autant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées l'un avec l'autre, c'était ces petits moments de bonheur et de simplicité qui les réconfortait. Ils étaient ensemble. Tout irait bien.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là Mari. Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment.

\- Toi aussi Nino. Toi aussi. »

Elle roula sur le côté, emprisonnant le métis dans ses bras. La tête posée sur son épaule, ils restèrent là un instant, se réconfortant l'un dans l'autre.

« Tu vas les adorer Mari. Ils sont vraiment géniaux.

\- Je sais. J'ai déjà l'impression de les connaitre à force d'entendre parler d'eux. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer pour de vrai. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde t'adore Mari. Qui peut ne pas t'aimer sérieusement ? Rit-il en frottant ses cheveux pour la décoiffer. Demain va être une bonne journée.

\- Demain ?

\- Fête de fin d'année de notre classe. Alors, bien sûr, tu viens avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais Nino, je ne fais pas parti de ta classe. Je ne peux pas…

\- Connerie Mari. Tu les connais tous depuis toujours. »

Elle maugréa quelques instants, amusant le métis. Quelques arguments de plus, une promesse de faire des macarons pour tous et elle accepta la proposition. Rapidement, ils allèrent se coucher, laissant tous les sentiments ressentis dans la journée prendre le dessus.

* * *

**oOo**

« Nino vient de me dire qu'il avait un contre-temps et qu'il nous rejoindrait que ce soir. »

Le téléphone en main, Alya sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Nino l'évitait. Clairement. Et savoir qu'il était surement avec cette fille de la veille l'écœurait et lui brisait le cœur. En un instant, les bras d'Adrien vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, l'amenant à lui pour un câlin de réconfort. Elle lutta contre les larmes, bien qu'elle n'en ai plus en réserve, refusant de sauter aux conclusions sans qu'elle ait eu une conversation avec son petit-ami. Futur ex-petit-ami-dont-le-cadavre-restera-introuvable. Après quelques minutes, les deux adolescents se séparèrent.

« Peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire. Tenta de la rassurer Adrien.

\- C'est plutôt louche. Renifla-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois son portable. C'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça avec moi. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'est pas ce genre de mec. Attend de le voir ce soir. »

Alya lui lança un regard blasé avant de balancer son portable sur le canapé plus loin. Elle, Adrien et Nino étaient tous les trois chargés de la musique pour ce soir. Nino étant absent, ils ne se retrouvaient plus que tous les deux.

« Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Cracha-t-elle. »

* * *

**oOo**

« Je n'y crois pas. »

Alya regarda son petit-ami arriver bras dessus-bras dessous avec la même fille que la veille. Son cœur se serra, surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua l'immense sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres. La fille rigola à une de ses blagues. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? La rousse la détailla un peu. Les cheveux mi-long, légèrement ondulés, noir avec des reflets étrangement bleu. Peut-être un effet d'optique. Elle était plutôt petite pour quelqu'un de leur âge mais elle était bien foutue. Indéniablement. Des traits chinois sans être trop marqués. Des yeux immenses et d'un bleu profond qui pétillaient de malice alors qu'elle donnait un coup d'épaule à son petit-ami, faisant vaciller dangereusement la boite qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche. Nino la stabilisa, s'éloignant légèrement d'elle pour porter son attention sur le groupe.

« Hey les gars ! Regardez qui je ramène ! »

Dès que l'attention fut portée sur lui, et donc sur elle, la fille se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même, clairement mal à l'aise. Elle haussa sa main droite timidement, laissant un « Salut » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Adrien et Alya n'étaient absolument pas préparés à la suite.

« Mari' ! »

La presque totalité du groupe laissa tomber son activité, hurlant le même nom d'une même voix et se jetant dans un même mouvement sur la pauvre fille. Anticipant le coup, Nino attrapa la boite qu'elle tenait et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière, laissant librement l'espace à ses amis. Elle lui lança un regard trahi devant son recul. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle était envahie par la classe dans un câlin collectif.

« C'est qui cette fille sérieusement ? Demanda Alya, abasourdie par ça. »

Elle et Adrien furent rapidement rejoints par Marc, un ami de Nathanaël qui ne faisait pas parti de la classe mais qui était invité, et Luka, le frère de Juleka qui jouait les chaperons. Le quatuor observa les groupe, tentant de comprendre quelques phrases lancées ici et là. « Quand es-tu rentrée ? », « Combien de temps tu restes ? », « Tu nous a tellement manqué. » ou encore « Heureusement que Chloé n'est pas là pour te crier dessus ». C'était un capharnaüm total.

« Okay. Okay les gens. On se calme. Nette répondra à toutes vos questions plus tard. Il y a plus important à faire. »

Alors que les autres regardaient Nino avec amusement, le métis vint s'emparer de la main de sa meilleure amie, donna la boite de macaron à Rose et se dirigea directement vers Alya et Adrien. Le sourire du gars donna la nausée à la rousse, persuadée qu'elle allait détester ce moment.

Quand ils se plantèrent devant eux, Alya envoya un regard meurtrier aux deux nouveaux alors qu'Adrien ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : la présentation de Marinette à Alya et Adrien ainsi que la découverte d'un partenaire. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici la suite. Notre quatuor commence à se former. C'est le début de l'aventure. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'oubliez pas les commentaires ;) **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

Marinette était clairement intimidée. Alya la tuait du regard, Adrien était visiblement perdu et les deux autres la regardaient avec attention. Un léger coup d'œil en travers vers Nino et elle remarqua qu'il ne voyait absolument rien de l'ambiance tendue qui s'était créée.

« Tu as bien changé depuis le primaire Marinette. »

La jeune fille détailla quelques instants le jeune qui venait de prendre la parole. Plus vieux qu'eux. Les cheveux noirs, teintés de bleus aux pointes. Et des yeux envouteurs. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres simultanément.

« Luka ? Contente de te revoir aussi. »

Les deux vieilles connaissances se sourirent gentiment. Un mouvement de tête, et l'adolescent invita son ami Marc à le suivre pour laisser les trois autres ensembles. Nino passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie avec un immense sourire. Le cœur d'Alya se serra un peu plus, la jalousie grondant en elle.

« Les gars, laissez-moi vous présenter Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng. Une vieille amie. Ma meilleure amie même. Ma pire ennemie aussi. Mais principalement ma sœur de cœur. Ma copilote de vie. Ma partenaire de crime. Ma casse-pied de mon enfance. Ma…

\- Je pense qu'ils ont compris l'idée Nino. Rigola Mari', les joues rouges, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Tu me casses mon truc Mari'. S'indigna-t-il faussement. Bref… Mari, j'ai l'immense plaisir de te présenter _enfin_ en chair et en os mes deux Dudes. »

Il s'éloigna de Marinette et vint se placer entre les deux, un bras autours de chacune de leurs épaules. Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec prudence, surpris par ce changement.

« Voici Adrien, mon best friend, mon frère d'arme. Désolé Nettie, va falloir partager la place de meilleur ami. Le clin d'œil de Nino déclencha un nouvel éclat de rire de la franco-chinoise. Et j'ai gardé la meilleure pour la fin. Alya. Ma moitié. La lune de ma planète. Le ciel étoilé de ma nuit. Ma reine. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui, ébahi, de sa petite amie. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser furtivement. Il posa son front sur le sien et resta quelques secondes là. Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle et reporta son regard sur Marinette, le sourire atteignant presque ses oreilles.

« Bon Dieu ça fait tellement du bien de vous avoir tous les trois ici. Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment Mari'.

\- J'en ai une vague idée, si. Rit-elle en haussant les épaules. Depuis le temps que tu me le dis. J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre déjà depuis longtemps. C'était un peu bizarre.

\- Étrange… parce qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi. »

La réflexion d'Alya jeta un gros froid. Nino se tendit avant de regarder sa petite amie. Elle dévisageait Marinette, clairement pas très accueillante. Un frisson parcouru son échine. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

« Alya… »

Qu'allait-il dire ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais le regard glacial que lui lança la rousse coupa nette toute pensée dans son esprit. Il se retrouva bouche-bée devant elle, incapable de pensée.

« Pour être totalement honnête… personne n'a entendu parler de Nino aussi en Chine. »

Les trois amis lancèrent un regard unique vers la brunette. Les épaules basses, un tout petit sourire timide sur les lèvres et un regard désolé, elle laissa ses yeux basculer sur les trois visages. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longtemps sur Nino, lui donnant clairement une ouverture.

« Je suis désolé. »

Son regard noisette ne quittait pas celui, bleu, de sa meilleure amie. Il s'éloigna d'Alya et Adrien pour retourner à ses côtés et leur faire face.

« Marinette est une partie intégrante de ma vie. Mais elle est partie en Chine il y a près de cinq ans et son absence est quelque chose qui m'a toujours pesé. Ne pas parler d'elle aux autres me permettait de ne pas me prendre son absence en pleine tête tous les jours. Elle est devenue mon petit jardin secret, ma voix dans ma tête quand j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur. Littéralement ! Je n'ai jamais voulu vous la cacher. Mais… vous parler d'elle alors qu'elle n'était pas là… Je ne pouvais juste pas y parvenir… »

Adrien et Alya échangèrent un regard. Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, aucun des quatre adolescents ne dirent mots. Le cœur de Nino se serrait. Il ne pourrait pas gérer ça. Si sa petite amie et son meilleur ami se mettait à dos Marinette, il ne pourrait pas la faire partir de sa vie. Pas quand elle prend une place si importante. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble. Pas maintenant.

« C'est bon… »

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Alya pris la parole. Son regard n'était toujours pas accueillant mais moins meurtrier. Les deux amis se détendirent légèrement. Nino ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Dites… vous nous rejoignez ? »

Rose déboula entre eux, avec son éternel sourire et son regard rêveur. Sans le savoir, elle venait de détendre l'ambiance en une seule petite seconde. Marinette se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle s'approchait pour la prendre par le bras.

« Tu dois avoir tellement de choses à nous raconter. Viens avec nous et raconte-nous.

\- Il n'y a pas tant que ça, tu sais ? »

Sans avoir son mot à dire, Mari' fut emportée vers le reste du groupe qui avait commencé la dégustation des macarons. Nino leva les yeux au ciel, tendit sa main pour attraper celle d'Alya et pris le même chemin que les deux jeunes femmes. Il pouvait entendre Marinette et Rose discuter joyeusement, lui donnant un petit sourire satisfait. Il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue et que les autres l'accueillent toujours avec autant de sympathie. Comme si elle n'était jamais partie… Si seulement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie. Elle ne quittait pas du regard la nouvelle, l'incertitude dansant dans ses yeux. Nino pressa un peu plus fort sa main pour attirer son attention. Elle se détourna légèrement.

« Je suis désolé sweetie. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle serait un problème pour toi… C'est juste…

\- C'est bon Nino. Coupa-t-elle. Je ne dis pas que je te comprends mais c'est bon. Je dois juste apprendre à la connaitre pour ne plus douter.

\- Douter ? De quoi ? De moi ?

\- Et d'elle. Confirma-t-elle, frappant en plein cœur son petit ami.

\- Attends Alya. Commença-t-il en l'arrêtant net. Tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais te tromper ? Sérieusement ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penserais si tu me voyais fuir comme une furie sans rien dire et que tu me croisais quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras d'un autre en train de rire ? Que je t'envoyais à peine un message de la journée, que je repoussais sans explication ce qu'on avait prévu et que tu me voyais débarquer avec ce même type le lendemain à la sortie de la classe ?

\- Je… »

Elle lui lança un regard blessé et se remis en marche, le laissant planté là.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Elle s'en remettra. Elle a eu peur, c'est normal. Confia Adrien en se mettant à ses côtés. Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort et tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Jamais… jamais je ne pourrais la tromper. Je l'aime comme un dingue. Sérieux… même Marinette le sait alors qu'elle ne nous voit pas ensemble !

\- Dis-lui. Sourit-il, posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle t'aime aussi. Alors tout ira bien.

\- Hey les gars ! Vous venez ? »

Alix les interpela de loin, le bras secouant l'air au-dessus de sa tête pour attirer leur attention. Un dernier regard et ils reprirent la route pour arriver rapidement aux côtés du groupe. Nino se mit face à Marinette et lui sourit. Il attrapa un macaron au passage et croqua dedans.

« Bon Dieu, ils m'avaient manqué. Goûtes-en un Alya. Ils sont à tomber ! »

Attrapant la saveur noisette en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son goût préféré, il lui apporta le biscuit à la bouche. Rougissant légèrement, elle le croqua. A peine une seconde plus tard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un gémissement quittait ses lèvres. Elle regarda directement Marinette, qui sursauta devant son attention inattendue.

« C'est toi qui les a fait ?

\- Avec l'aide de Nino, oui.

\- Tu as tout fais Mari. Nia-t-il, mal à l'aise devant les regards étonnés de ses amis. Je ne faisais que t'apporter ce dont tu avais besoin.

\- Tu m'as quand même aidé. Contra-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de tous les faire sans toi.

\- Depuis quand tu sais si bien cuisiner ? Taquina Alix en lui frappant le bras. D'ailleurs, tu les as faits chez Nino ? Ou tu as une cuisine là où vous logez ? Parce que tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison avec tes parents si besoin…

\- Merci Alix, mais ça ira. La maison n'est pas encore totalement équipée mais on a tout ce qu'il faut avec la boulangerie du dessous. Sourit-elle.

\- Cool que vos voisins vous laisse utiliser leurs locaux. Vous avez loué une maison du coup? C'est que vous restez un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude ? Demanda Kim.

\- En fait… commença-t-elle en les regardant tous avant de s'arrêter sur Nino. On revient s'installer à Paris. Alors… Ce n'est pas vraiment à nos voisins qu'appartient la boulangerie. »

Une mouche vola. Pendant quelques instants, Marinette se sentit timide.

« Tu… Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne repars pas ? Demanda Nino, visiblement ému. Tu restes à Paris ?

\- Je reste à Paris. Oui. Désolée, va falloir que tu me supporte plus longtemps que… Ha ! Repose-moi. »

Elle éclata de rire alors que son meilleur ami sautait sur elle pour la serrer fort dans ses bras, décollant ses pieds du sol. Rose sautilla sur place. Alix et Kim se cognèrent les poings entre eux et tout le monde avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça veut dire qu'on pourra se faire des sorties ensemble. Et à quatre avec Alya et Adrien.

\- Ça veut surtout dire que je n'aurais plus de longueur d'avance sur les films qui sortent au ciné et qu'on aura des heures de sommeils plus correctes sans avoir à lutter pour se parler. Rit-elle, ravie de reprendre place au sol.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Surprise ? Honnêtement, ça s'est décidé super vite alors…

\- Bon retour à la maison Marinette. Sourit Nathaniel.

\- Merci. C'est bon d'être ici de nouveau. »

Alors que les autres reprirent la conversation avec elle, Nino se détacha et s'approcha de sa petite amie et d'Adrien.

« Heureux ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le métis approcher.

\- Complet. Nuança-t-il. Avoir mon meilleur pote, ma douce et tendre ainsi que ma meilleure amie avec moi… C'est tout ce que je peux demander. Sourit-il en posant un baiser sur la tempe d'Alya. Je t'aime Alya. Et je te le prouverai pour que tu le comprennes à jamais. Et tu verras que Mari' est quelqu'un d'adorable et qu'il n'y a strictement rien à craindre d'elle pour nous deux. Apprends juste à la connaitre et tu comprendras. »

Rougissante, elle hocha la tête avant d'embrasser ses lèvres sous le sourire tendre d'Adrien.

* * *

Un peu de calme faisait du bien. La soirée était tombée. Le groupe d'étudiant était rentré à l'intérieur de la salle et dansait sur la musique préparée pour la soirée. Marinette observait tout le monde, amusée et heureuse d'être de retour. Son regard se posa rapidement sur son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Ils discutaient joyeusement ensemble, s'effleurant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Son regard se voila un instant, de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface.

« Besoin d'air aussi ? »

La voix la sortie de ses pensées. Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur Adrien. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se redressait et reportait son regard sur le couple.

« Un peu. Je ne suis plus trop habituée à être autant sollicité en soirée. Rit-elle.

\- C'est compréhensible. Tu reviens après pas mal de temps d'absence apparemment.

\- C'est vrai. Et ça fait du bien. »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. D'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent et se promenèrent dans la salle. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux.

« Je suis contente de voir Nino aussi heureux. Alya le rend vraiment épanoui.

\- Et Nino rend heureux Alya. Elle le mérite. Tout comme lui. Ajouta-t-il pour ne pas paraitre maladroit dans ses mots. C'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour les préserver. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Comprenant l'allusion, elle haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Je ne suis pas la fille qui va tout faire pour les séparer tu sais ?

\- Non, justement, je ne sais pas. Nino ne nous a jamais parlé de toi alors on ne sait pas quel type de relation vous avez.

\- Le genre de relation où il m'a tenu éveillé pendant des heures entières pour parler d'elle et de la façon d'attirer son attention. S'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Sérieusement Adrien, je ne compte plus le nombre d'idées farfelues ou réalistes que je lui ai donné pour l'aider. Ou le temps que j'ai passé à l'entendre parler mielleusement d'elle. J'ai même participé à leur premier rencard, à l'autre bout du monde, relié à une oreillette pour lui souffler des réponses quand il séchait ! Et quand…

\- Attends… quoi ? »

Marinette stoppa sa tirade, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait laissé filer. L'inquiétude dans les yeux, elle se tourna vers Adrien.

« Oh mon dieu, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit. Il me tuerait ! »

Adrien éclata de rire, attirant les regards de plusieurs personnes. Nino haussa un sourcil, échangea un regard avec Alya et reprirent leur conversation. Quand Adrien se calma un peu, il se pencha vers Mari', stoppant ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille. Un frisson la parcourue.

« Si tu veux un petit secret… J'étais dans l'oreille d'Alya à ce moment-là.

\- QUOI ? Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant et en le dévisageant. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un doigt sur ses lèvres, déclenchant le fou rire de la brunette. Il l'a rejoignit dans son rire très rapidement sans avoir manqué les rougeurs sur ses joues. Adorable fut tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ces deux-là étaient tellement foutus sans nous. Rit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Totalement inconscient d'eux-mêmes. Confirma Adrien. Et encore, tu ne les voyais pas.

\- Okay… Alors maintenant que ces choses sont claires, tu me crois quand je dis que je veux juste leur bonheur ?

\- Disons que tu es sur la bonne voie. Taquina-t-il en donnant un coup d'épaule sur la sienne. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et reporta son regard sur le couple, tous les deux inconscients qu'ils étaient leur sujet de conversation.

« Alors… Commença Marinette en se tournant vers lui légèrement. Si on cherche tous les deux la même chose… ça fait de nous des partenaires ? »

Adrien la regarda tranquillement avant de sourire de nouveau à la jeune femme. Décidément, le sourire était facile avec elle.

« Partenaires ! »

Il lui tendit le poing fermé. Des étoiles dans les yeux par amusement, elle frappa son propre poing contre le sien, reprenant le même mot.

« Partenaires. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction. Juste pour prévenir au cas où ça peut déranger, cette fic parlera finalement de pleins de thème tel que l'amitié, les relations à distance, les secrets, les abus de toute sorte (pouvoir, contrôle...), le tout sur un fond de romance qui se développe doucement mais surement. DOnc, attendez vous à des thèmes pas toujours drôle mais qui sont, je l'espère, écrit avec douceur. **

**En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, la relation entre les quatre adolescents se développe un peu plus. En particulier celle de Marinette et Adrien. Le véritable début d'aventure pour eux deux!**

**Merci pour les reviews 3 **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

Après cette soirée, Alya s'était un peu détendue. Elle avait partagé plus d'une conversation avec la nouvelle et, sans chercher à le faire, Marinette l'avait rassurée sur ses intentions. La rousse l'observa échanger avec tout le monde, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, cette même énergie et ce même entrain pour chacune des conversations qu'elle entamait. Certes, Mari' était plus tactile et plus emballée dans ses conversations avec Nino mais jamais ils n'avaient des gestes de couple entre eux. Ils étaient proches mais gardaient une certaine distance. Nino était différent avec elle. Et ça, seuls ses yeux pouvaient le voir. La main qu'il mettait dans son dos pour la guider était plus haute que celle qu'il glissait dans son propre dos. Ses contacts étaient plus vifs, plus furtifs et plus francs alors qu'avec elle, ils étaient doux, s'étendaient le plus longtemps possible.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur pourrait se tromper. Mais pas elle.

* * *

**oOo**

La sonnerie annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau client résonna dans la boulangerie. Elle n'était pas encore officiellement ouverte vu qu'elle était toujours en cours de travaux. Nino jeta un coup d'œil circulaire alors qu'Adrien et Alya entraient derrière lui.

« Nino. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. S'impatienta Alya. Si Marinette ne te répond pas, c'est surement qu'elle a une bonne raison.

\- Ou qu'elle est occupée. Nettie ? Appela-t-il plus fort.

\- Oh les enfants. »

Devant la voix forte, Adrien et Alya sursautèrent alors que le métis saluait le père de la franco-chinoise avec deux doigts.

« Bonjour Tom. Les travaux avancent comme vous le voulez ?

\- On devrait pouvoir tenir notre délai. Tu cherches Mari' ? Elle est dans l'appartement en train de faire les peintures du salon avec Sabine. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard ultra sceptique de Nino. Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de retourner dans l'arrière cuisine reprendre ses activités. Le trio d'adolescent grimpa les marches menant au-dessus de la boulangerie. A mi-chemin, ils entendirent un cri suivit d'un bruit de chute d'objet en métal.

« Tout va bien là-haut ? Résonna la voix de Tom, apparemment pas du tout inquiété par la situation. »

Seul un grognement échappa de la pièce, suivit d'un éclat de rire. Les adolescents entendirent Sabine dirent quelques mots à sa fille avant de s'éloigner. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Nino éclata de rire, très bientôt suivi par Adrien et Alya. Marinette leur lança un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Oh que si Nettie. »

Il l'aida à se relever après s'être calmé. La brunette salua les deux autres timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous au cinéma dans l'après-midi.

\- Dans cet état ? Rit-elle. Surement pas.

\- On t'autorise à te doucher et te changer. La peinture ne te va pas tant que ça. Se moqua le métis.

\- Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes. Je te plains Alya. Continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais juste me nettoyer un peu. Faites comme chez vous. »

Quand elle revint dix minutes plus tard, elle les retrouva en train de boire un verre avec Sabine, discutant tranquillement. C'est Adrien qui la remarqua en premier, lui souriant gentiment.

« Tu ne te changes pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En y repensant, je comptais faire une course cet après-midi. Et j'aimerais bien finir le salon.

\- Je peux m'en charger toute seule chérie. Contra Sabine en lui versant un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Merci maman. Mais j'ai un endroit où aller. Une prochaine fois les gars. Sourit-elle, plantant son regard dans celui de Nino.

\- Tu… tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda-t-il en comprenant le lieu où elle voulait sans doute aller.

\- Non, c'est bon. Profitez de votre après-midi ensemble.

\- Tu passes toujours ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Quelques nouveaux échanges et le groupe se sépara.

* * *

**oOo**

Il était vingt heures quand Marinette franchit la porte de la maison de Nino. Elle retrouva les trois autour d'un jeu de danse. Alya et Nino exécutaient une chorégraphie du jeu sous les moqueries d'Adrien. Discrètement, la brunette rejoint le blond. Ils se saluèrent d'un coup de poing rapide et reprirent le spectacle. Quand la musique se termina, ils applaudirent tous les deux.

« Hey Mari. Ça va ?

\- Très bien. Et vous, le film ?

\- Un flop. Commenta Alya d'une grimace.

\- Tu n'as rien manqué. Confirma Adrien. »

Ils continuèrent de jouer, alternant danse et discussion, pendant une grosse demi-heure avant que le repas ne soit livré. Prenant chacun sa part de mexicain, la discussion dériva rapidement sur le sujet que voulait aborder Nino.

« Et sinon Mari, je me demandais : tu as quelque chose de prévue pour les vacances ? On part dans le sud une semaine avec Alya fin Aout. Adrien est bloqué sur Paris. Mais si tu veux venir… On s'est dit que ce serait l'occasion pour toi d'apprendre à connaitre en vrai ma dudette.

\- Oh… Euh… c'est gentil mais ça me parait compliqué. Avec l'ouverture de la boulangerie, mes inscriptions à faire de dernières minutes et toutes les courses de la rentrée… En plus, je crois que Nonna a prévu de passer d'ici fin août. Alors…

\- On pourra se tenir compagnie comme ça. Interrompit Adrien pour lui venir en aide avec son malaise. Je me sentirais moins seul sur Paris.

\- Désolée. Une prochaine fois Nino.

\- Pas de problème. On aura d'autres occasions pour se connaitre. Rassura Alya avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Rit Mari en prenant une bouchée. »

Légèrement déçu, le métis se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il aurait aimé passer du temps seul avec ses meilleurs amis et sa copine. Mais, en y réfléchissant, être seul avec uniquement sa copine n'était pas si mal que ça finalement…

* * *

oOo

Trop rapidement, la soirée se termina. Si Alya avait négocié avec ses parents pour rester dormir, ce n'était pas le cas pour les deux autres. Sur le pas de la porte, Nino prit à part Mari' pendant qu'Adrien discutait avec Alya.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Nettie ? Tu semblais un peu… abattue.

\- Tout va bien Nino. Je t'assure.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'y aller seule tu sais…

\- Si. Il le fallait. J'en avais besoin. Mais merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste. Dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ?

\- Je le sais idiot. Mais vraiment… ne t'inquiète pas. Je devais bien y passer un jour ou l'autre. Et ça tournait à l'obsession.

\- Si tu es sûre… »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette juste avant qu'elle ne l'entoure de ses bras. Elle posa son visage sur son torse, absorbant tout le réconfort qu'il lui offrait.

« Merci.

\- A tout moment. »

Ils se séparèrent sous le regard douteux des deux autres. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Marinette mis rapidement sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

« On y va ? »

* * *

**oOo**

« Alors… Vous discutiez de quoi avec Nino ?

\- Tu es bien curieux. Rit-elle. Rien qui doive t'inquiéter. Je ne cherche toujours pas à piquer Nino d'Alya.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, mais plutôt pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- On ne se connaît peut-être pas encore énormément mais… Depuis un mois, je pense commencer à te cerner. Et tu semblais un peu plus en retrait que d'ordinaire. Alors… »

Marinette l'observa avec de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il le voir ? Elle n'était pas si désespérante ce soir, si ?

« Marinette ?

\- Oh… Excuse-moi. Désolée si je t'ai inquiété. Mais tout va bien. Surement un peu fatiguée avec tous les travaux à la maison. Nia-t-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. En tout cas, changea-t-elle de sujet, j'ai hâte de passer du temps avec toi quand nos amoureux seront en vacances. Nino m'a dit que tu jouais pas mal aux jeux vidéos ? On pourrait peut-être se faire des tournois ensemble ?

\- Ça me parait génial. Sourit-il. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras peut-être de niveau. Se vanta-t-il. »

Ils se taquinèrent ainsi pendant le temps du trajet. Lorsque la boulangerie apparue au coin de la rue, ils avaient tous les deux l'impression que le trajet avait été trop court.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Ça m'a fait prendre l'air. Nia-t-il d'un haussement d'épaule. Et puis, ça fait moins loin pour mon chauffeur. C'est gagnant-gagnant. Il te doit quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.

\- Et toi un peu moins.

\- M'en fiche. Je préfère passer du temps avec mes amis.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis officiellement ton amie ? S'amusa-t-elle. Vous êtes un homme difficile à combler M. Agreste s'il vous a fallu plus d'un mois pour m'accepter comme amie avec tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble depuis.

\- Tu as passé le stade de connaissance douteuse à amie il y a bien longtemps Marinette. Rigola-t-il.

\- Connaissance douteuse ? Sourcilla-t-elle, feignant de bouder en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Je suis… flattée ?

\- Ou plutôt « menace pour ma meilleure amie ». Précisa le blond avec un clin d'œil. Plus sérieusement, je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus et tu fais officiellement parti de mon cercle fermé d'amis. Soit honorée.

\- C'est un honneur votre altesse. Se moqua-t-elle avec une fausse révérence, déclenchant le rire d'Adrien. »

Un coup de klaxon tira les deux adolescents de leur fou rire. Adrien tourna le visage, tombant rapidement sur la voiture de son chauffeur. Ils se calmèrent rapidement. Un peu déçu, il reporta son regard sur la franco-chinoise. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, approfondissant le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

« Bonne nuit Mari'.

\- Bonne nuit Adrien. Sourit-elle. »

Un dernier salut et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

**oOo**

L'été passa rapidement au gout des adolescents. Ils passèrent pas mal de temps ensemble et, désormais, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Tous les quatre. Nino et Alya partirent dans le Sud, un peu plus bas que Perpignan pour profiter de la Méditerranée. La grand-mère de Marinette arriva le lendemain. Résultat : Adrien ne put la voir qu'après trois jours d'absence de ses amis.

Elle arriva chez lui en début d'après-midi. Elle sonna timidement à l'immense portail. Elle s'identifia et resta bouche-bée lorsque l'immense structure métallique se mis en place. Elle remarqua Adrien au niveau de la grande porte lorsqu'elle atteignit le milieu de l'allée. Elle lui sourit et accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre.

« Prête ? Je te fais visiter et on se fait un tournoi ? »

Le sourire qu'il avait était contagieux. Mari' laissa sa veste à un domestique sous la demande d'Adrien. Pendant près de dix minutes, ils arpentèrent l'immense maison, sous le regard ébahie de la jeune fille. Le blond, lui, ne faisait que regarder les étoiles s'illuminer dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, adorable fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit la concernant.

Le pire fut lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle tourna sur elle-même, essayant de tout voir. L'immense bibliothèque le long de la coursive au premier étage, le mur d'escalade, le baby-foot, les jeux d'arcades, les deux portes menant au dressing et à la salle de bain… Tout était démesurément grand. Son regard se posa sur lui.

« Sérieusement ? Je suis sûre que ta chambre est plus grande que l'appartement complet de mes parents.

\- Mon père a un goût prononcé pour les grands espaces. Rit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Mais, tu ne te sens pas trop seul ici ? »

Son regard parla pour lui. Intérieurement, le mannequin se demanda comment elle avait pu comprendre cet aspect là si rapidement. Tout le monde s'extasie devant sa maison, sa chambre et sa vie en général. Mais personne n'imagine à quel point cette démesure… l'enferme. Une prison dorée. A quoi sert-il d'avoir un si grand espace quand il n'y a personne avec qui le partager ? Chloé n'avait jamais compris le point de vue d'Adrien là-dessus. Alya savait qu'il se sentait seul mais il sentait qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'intensité de cette solitude.

Une main sur son avant-bras le sorti de ses pensées. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Marinette, qui arborait un doux sourire et une lueur de douceur dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste étonné que tu ais eu cette réflexion si rapidement. Peu de gens voit ce côté des choses. Justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est ma vie. J'y suis habitué.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne habitude. Maugréa-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que Nino, Alya et toi êtes condamnés à passer un maximum de temps avec moi. Rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Quel supplice ! Joua-t-elle dramatiquement, posant une main sur son front et détournant le visage.

\- Allez. Viens par ici pour que je te foute une raclée. Railla-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves Hot Stuff ! »

**oOo**

« Et BOOOOOM ! Victoire E.C.R.A.S.A.N.T.E pour moi ! »

Marinette commença sa petite danse de la victoire. Adrien, lui, marmonnait, boudeur. Il lança un regard de biais vers son amie. Rapidement, sa raillerie laissa place au rire devant le spectacle que faisait la franco-chinoise. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, rougissant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle se remit sur le canapé, elle lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Tu as appris ta leçon maintenant Monsieur je-croyais-pouvoir-te-faire-mordre-la-poussière ?

\- Tu sais que je te battrais un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. Sourit-elle avec prétention.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras de moi tant que je ne t'aurais pas écrasé. Question d'honneur.

\- Oula ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Rit-elle. Je ne compte pas te léguer ma place facilement.

\- Tu finiras par me supplier de te battre tellement tu en auras marre de moi.

\- Est-ce une menace M. Agreste ?

\- Non. Sourit-il malicieusement. Une promesse.

\- Une promesse ?

\- La promesse que tu m'auras tellement dans les pattes jusqu'à ce jour j que tu ne me supporteras plus.

\- On verra. Eclata-t-elle de rire. Ce sera peut-être toi qui craquera le premier.

\- J'en doute.

\- Alors je t'aurais dans les parages pendant un long moment. »

Les deux se sourirent, un air de défi dansant dans chacun de leur regard.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous

BONNE ANNÉEEEEEEEEE! J'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien déroulées pour tout le monde.

Voici enfin la suite. Je vous rassure, je reprends le rythme d'une publication par semaine. J'ai juste pris une pause pendant les congés de Noël pour profiter un peu de ma famille.

Je n'ai quand même pas chômé pendant ces vacances. J'ai commencé à travailler sur un projet, autour du thème de Noël forcément, qui prend la forme d'un grand OS qui devrait sortir d'ici quelques semaines. En voici des extraits pour vous faire patienter.

_\- La baffe partie tout de suite. Les lèvres serrées, Marinette lutta contre les larmes. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Luka serait déjà six pieds sous terre._

_\- "Tu es sûre de ton coup Al'?" - Les verres s'enchainaient à un rythme indécent. Rapidement, l'alcool embruma son esprit. Seule Alya comptait. Enfin… Alya et ce regard vert perçant qui ne cessait de la regarder à travers la foule. Des regards, des approches, un premier contact. Une plume sur sa peau qui enflamma son bras. Le clin d'œil d'Alya l'incita à suivre son instinct, ses envies, ses besoins. Que Luka aille au diable ! Que Kagami brule dans le feu de l'enfer. Ce soir, c'était elle. Elle et cet homme. Un dernier regard brûlant, un dernier baiser enflammé et ils se séparèrent._

_\- Oh non. Non, non, non, non et non. - Je suis absente pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. Je vous rappelerais. Ou j'aurais fui à l'autre bout du monde pour me terrer dans le plus profond des terriers. _

_\- Tu vas y arriver. - Je vais y arriver. - Je ne vais jamais y arriver._

Bref... voila pour la suite de cette fic. Le posterait le prochain chapitre ce week-end.

N'oubliez pas les reviews. Je réponds aux précédents en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Le café était bondé. Adrien se faufila à travers les gens, le regard se baladant partout dans la pièce à la recherche de ses amis. Il était en retard. Terriblement en retard. La faute à son père. Comme d'habitude. Une séance photo prolongée pour « prendre de l'avance sur le programme ». Dès qu'il l'avait su, le blond avait envoyé un message groupé à Alya, Nino et Marinette, espérant qu'au moins l'un des trois le lise et lui garde une place à leur table. Après encore quelques secondes dans la foule, il repéra une touffe rousse un peu à droite. Déviant légèrement, il finit par voir complètement la table et sourit en reconnaissant ses trois amis. Il se dirigea vers eux, manquant de bousculer un serveur un peu trop confiant dans ses mouvements. Adrien s'écrasa avec soulagement sur sa chaise.

« Salut les gars. Désolé du retard.

\- Tout va bien Adrien. On t'a commandé un smoothie passion. Désigna Alya.

\- Cool. Merci. Je meure de faim en plus. Alors, comment allez-vous tous les trois ? Demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée. »

La rentrée scolaire s'était déroulée en début de semaine pour tout le monde. Une semaine où il ne les avait pas vu. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il aille dans un lycée privé alors que les trois autres allaient dans le même lycée public où la plupart de sa classe de troisième allait. Résultat : à part Chloé qui l'avait suivi, il se retrouvait tout seul. D'autant plus que Chloé était dans une classe différente. Alors, à part lors des pauses où ils se croisaient, Adrien était la plupart du temps seul. Alors oui, il avait fait la connaissance de certains camarades de classe avec qui il trainait. Mais il n'y avait pas eu le déclic qu'il avait eu avec Nino ou Marinette. Il n'y avait pas ce lien qui les unissait. Et, il devait l'admettre, le trio autour de la table lui manquait cruellement.

« Nous sommes tous les trois dans la même classe. Commença Nino. Sauf pour nos options, bien évidemment. Du coup, ça ne nous change pas par rapport à l'année dernière. Sauf que c'est Nettie qui joue ton rôle. Rit-il. »

Cette simple phrase pinça le cœur d'Adrien. Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait très bien que le fait d'être dans des lycées différents allaient les éloigner lentement mais sûrement les uns des autres. Et cela l'effrayait. Mais il espérait que les choses seraient différentes pour eux. Qu'ils garderaient ce lien qui les unissait.

« Du coup, Adrien est sans doute le seul qui comprend le calvaire que je vis quotidiennement. Se plaignit faussement Marinette, détournant Adrien de ses pensées peu joyeuses. Sérieusement, comment tu as survécu à autant de… de… rha je ne trouve même pas de mot pour vous décrire tellement vous êtes entichés l'un de l'autre. »

Adrien éclata de rire, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle vivait. Et, si certaines situations l'avaient agacé l'année dernière, il donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir les revivre cette année.

« Hey ! S'indigna Nino. On n'est pas si terrible que ça.

\- Oh que si ! Répliquèrent d'une seule voix Marinette et Adrien après avoir échangé un regard. Mais vous êtes adorables. Continua Mari' avec douceur.

\- On verra bien comment tu seras quand tu auras un copain. Railla Alya en tirant la langue. »

Adrien remarqua que la brunette se tendit subtilement. Son sourire se faussa légèrement. Mais ni Nino ni Alya ne le remarqua. Et rien dans le ton qu'elle employa ne permit de l'entendre.

« J'espère pas comme ça.

\- Et de quoi tu nous accuses au juste ? Je suis sûr que personne n'a remarqué que nous sommes ensemble dans la classe à part ceux qui nous connaisse.

\- Tu te fou de moi ! Toussa Marinette après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec son propre smoothie. Pendant le cours de M. Brichon ? On en reparle ? Même Mme Saze a dû vous reprendre jeudi après-midi.

\- Oh ! ça me fait penser… »

Adrien perdit vite le fil de la conversation. Nino orienta l'échange sur certains cours, certains professeurs et racontaient des anecdotes à moitié. De l'extérieur, il ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait exactement. Il garda un sourire de façade, se forçait à rire lorsqu'Alya le faisait, se doutant que c'était censé être drôle. Marinette avait un sourire sur les lèvres mais ne participaient pas à la conversation. Si Adrien avait été attentif à elle, il aurait sans doute remarqué les regards en coin qu'elle lui lançait.

« Mince. On va finir en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. Coupa Alya, finissant d'une traite sa boisson.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Partez devant. Je vais demander un gobelet pour l'emporter. Tu en veux un aussi Adrien ? Demanda Mari' en remarquant que le blond avait également loin d'avoir fini son smoothie.

\- Je te suis.

\- Tiens Nino. Continua Mari en tendant un billet. Prend nos places au cas où on traine un peu. »

Le métis empocha l'argent et pris la main de sa copine pour quitter le café. Echangeant un sourire, Adrien et Marinette reprirent la file d'attente. Quelques minutes plus tard, des nouveaux gobelets en main, ils quittèrent à leur tour l'établissement. Aucun des deux ne parlait, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je suis désolée. Commença Mari', attirant l'attention d'Adrien sur elle.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Tu as dû te sentir un peu à l'écart pendant la conversation. Ce n'était pas cool de notre part. Avoua-t-elle, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça devait arriver de toute façon non ? Rit-il faussement en haussant les épaules, gagnant un froncement de sourcil de la part de la brune.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je… hésita-t-il en la voyant. Je sais très bien comment les choses vont se passer. Souffla-t-il, conscient qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé. Même si vous restez en contact avec moi, on finira par s'éloigner petit à petit. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Marinette s'arrêta de marcher, levant un unique sourcil. Adrien se stoppa à son tour après quelques pas seul, se retournant.

« Quoi ? »

Soufflant, Mari' reprit la marche, arrivant rapidement à sa hauteur. Son regard se verrouilla dans le sien. Il s'y perdit. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis, Mari' lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Pour ta stupidité. Répondit-elle en reprenant la marche vers le ciné. Que tu puisses penser ça de moi, je le comprends. On ne se connait pas tant que ça. Même si je suis déçue que tu me prennes pour ce genre de personne. Mais Nino et Alya ? Sérieusement Adrien ?

\- Je… Il passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise devant les dires de son amie.

\- Alya est ta meilleure amie depuis toujours. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'étais pas scolarisé avec elle avant l'année dernière. Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà laissé tomber ?

\- Non. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

\- Quant à Nino, et moi par extension, on ne s'est pas vu pendant cinq ans. Cinq longues années à ne se voir que quelques semaines l'été et à se téléphoner. Et ça nous a même sans doute rapproché dans un sens. Alors, sincèrement, ce n'est pas quelques centaines de mètres entre nos deux lycées qui vont nous éloigner de toi. »

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et, rapidement, le cinéma fut dans leur champ de vision. Marinette s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et pris une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se tourner vers Adrien. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lui réchauffa le cœur… et le rendit coupable d'avoir osé penser ça.

« On ne te laissera pas tomber Adrien. Sourit-elle doucement. Et si c'est le sentiment qu'on te donne, il faut nous le dire. Alya et Nino ne le supporteraient pas. Tu comptes beaucoup pour eux. Et pour moi. Mais, si tu ne me fais pas encore confiance là-dessus, fait au moins confiance à eux deux.

\- Je te fais confiance Marinette. C'est juste…

\- Juste quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sa main effleurant la sienne pour le réconforter.

\- Alya a Nino maintenant. Et toi, tu l'as aussi. Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi ou garder contact.

\- Si. Je te rappelle que tu as promis de me foutre une raclée aux jeux vidéos. Rit-elle. Alors, tant que ce n'est pas fait, tu m'auras dans les pattes pendant un moment.

\- Je n'aurais plus trop de temps pour ça. Mon père me donne un emploi du temps de fou. Avec les cours qui ont repris…

\- On trouvera autre chose alors. Coupa-t-elle, refusant de laisser Adrien se noyer dans ces incertitudes. Si ce n'est pas le jeu vidéo, ce sera autre chose. Je ne t'apprécie pas uniquement à cause de ton goût pour ça tu sais ? J'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi cet été quand nos deux amoureux étaient sortis.

\- J'ai adoré aussi. Sourit-il, déclenchant une légère rougeur sur les joues de la demoiselle.

\- A mon tour de te faire une promesse. Reprit-elle après un instant. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure pour discuter, jouer même cinq minutes en ligne ou autre. Je serais là. Je préviens juste que je peux être difficile à réveiller donc si tu as besoin, acharne-toi. »

Adrien la regarda avec de grands yeux. Son cœur se serra un instant avant d'exploser de bonheur, même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Un sourire étira encore plus ses lèvres et il prit Mari' dans ses bras. Heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne put voir les rougeurs excessives sur leurs joues. Ils se séparèrent doucement, chacun faisait attention à ne pas renverser leurs boissons.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Mari. Pas étonnant que Nino t'adore. Dit-il, un peu gêné de l'avouer.

\- Mer… Merci. Rougit-elle encore plus. Mais pour être honnête, ça va me faire du bien d'avoir un ami en dehors de leur couple.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as plein d'ami.

\- Peut-être. Mais aucun qui connait mes deux autres meilleurs amis et avec qui j'ai un peu de défi dans Ultimate Mecha Strike. Taquina-t-elle. D'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse, mon nom de joueuse est Ladybug sur le site en ligne. Et c'est pas mal. Tu peux avoir un chat privé sous format texte ou même audio si tu as un micro chez toi. Donc… si tu t'ennuis et que tu veux faire une partie… Textote-moi. N'importe quand.

\- Ladybug. C'est noté. »

Le portable de Marinette se mit à sonner. Nino. Forcément. Elle décrocha avec un « On est juste là » et raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« On y va ? »

Il s'empara de sa main pour traverser la route. A peine arrivé à destination, Alya sauta sur eux.

« Pas trop tôt. On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Rien qui vaille la peine de te le dire.

\- Oh oh ! Des secrets M. Agreste ? Pour moi ? Marinette ? Quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- On se dépêche, on va être en retard ! Conclu-t-elle après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Adrien. »

Les deux amis dépassèrent le couple et entrèrent dans la salle de cinéma.

* * *

« On se voit plus tard. »

Nino attrapa le bras de Marinette et verrouilla son coude au sien alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en secouant la main. Sous les regards d'Adrien et Alya, les deux meilleurs amis entreprirent une conversation animée avant même qu'ils n'aient fini de traverser la rue.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le champ de vision des deux autres, Alya se tourna vers son ami d'enfance avec un sourire.

« C'est cool que tu puisse rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi. Ça me manque de ne pas t'avoir dans les parages tout le temps. Avoua-t-elle en se mettant en marche.

\- Ça me manque aussi. Mais on aura toujours l'occasion de se rattraper de temps en temps. Sourit-il.

\- Sûr ! D'ailleurs… je voulais te dire…

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand elle ne continua pas. Alya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sais que tu penses facilement que tu vas être abandonné par ceux que tu aimes. Et je peux t'assurer que…

\- C'est bon Al'. Coupa le blond. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas. Ni toi, ni Nino, ni Marinette. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai compris. Rassura-t-il sincèrement.

\- Et bien M. Agreste… tu m'étonnes un peu plus chaque jour. Rigola-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Pour être totalement honnête… Tu as été devancé dans ton discours. Avoua-t-il, passant une fois de plus sa main sur sa nuque par embarras.

\- Par qui ?

\- Devine…

\- Marinette ?

\- Dans le mille. »

Un silence confortable tomba entre eux, chacun dans ses pensées.

« Je suis désolée. De ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt que tu te sentais un peu rejeté par nous…

\- Je sais cacher les choses.

\- Pas pour moi en général. Tu n'as jamais eu à porter ton masque avec moi. Et Marinette a pu voir au travers.

\- Elle me comprend assez facilement. C'est même très déconcertant. Songea-t-il à haute voix.

\- Elle est comme ça. Nino n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle a cette capacité à lire les gens comme un livre ouvert.

\- Quelque part… Commença Adrien. Je suis heureux qu'elle puisse me comprendre. Peut-être pas autant que toi ou Chloé. En fait, si. Surement déjà plus que Chloé. Mais… ça me va ? Se questionna-t-il. Plus j'y pense, plus je passe du temps avec elle et plus je me dis que ça me va. Je ne peux pas toujours dépendre de toi. Ou de Nino. Je pense que ça peut marcher avec elle. Que je peux m'ouvrir et qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Jamais.

\- Je suis fière de toi Adrien. Bien que tu sois très social malgré ta scolarisation atypique… tu n'as laissé personne apprendre à te connaitre vraiment. A part Nino.

\- Elle me donne envie d'essayer.

\- Alors essaye. J'ai confiance en Nino et en elle. Je sais qu'elle ne te laissera pas tomber.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il.»

oOo

« Main dans la main avec Adrien hein ? Taquina Nino en haussant exagérément les sourcils.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Rigola la brunette en roulant des yeux. Je te tenais toujours la main avant que tu ne sois avec Alya. Et ça ne signifiait rien que je sache.

\- Si ! ça signifiait que tu es ma meilleure amie.

\- Et je ne le suis plus ?

\- Si… Mais Alya a un galon de plus que toi.

\- Traitrise ! Cria dramatiquement Marinette, portant une main à son cœur et déclenchant un éclat de rire à son meilleur ami. Elle le suivit quelques instants avant de se calmer et de hausser les épaules. Je l'aime bien.

\- C'est le meilleur bro' ! »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux avant d'entrer dans la boulangerie. Ils saluèrent discrètement les parents de la franco-chinoise avant de monter directement dans sa chambre.

« Je me sens bien avec Alya.

\- Ça se voit. Sourit Mari' avec douceur.

\- Et Adrien est vraiment génial. C'est cool d'avoir un meilleur ami mec.

\- J'imagine oui. Rit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui sur sa méridienne.

\- Et avec toi qui es revenue, je sens que je peux passer cette étape tranquillement. Tu seras là pour moi si besoin.

\- Toujours. Mais… de quelle étape tu parles ?

\- Je pense que je suis prêt.

\- Nino… ?

\- Prêt à parler de ma mère à Alya. »


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien. La suite sera vendredi prochain ;)

Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié les réponses aux commentaires des chapitres précédents. Alors, les voici :

krokmou du 13 : je vois que tu suis pas mal de mes fics alors je te dis un grand MERCI. C'est super encourageant en tout cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Sarah Le Gall : Merci pour le commentaire. Il fait chaud au coeur. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant que le début

{Enjoy}

* * *

Alya et Adrien arrivèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Ils montèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent directement dans l'une des salles fermées. Par la vitre, ils observèrent un instant Nino et Marinette, penchés l'un vers l'autre et discutant à voix basse. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, les deux arrêtèrent d'office leur conversation, tournant un même regard vers eux.

« Hey les gars. Comment ça va ? »

Nino et Mari' se levèrent pour venir les saluer. Quelques banalités et le groupe se mit au travail. Adrien n'avait pas les mêmes devoirs qu'eux mais il avait convaincu son père qu'il pourrait être productif et enrichissant pour lui de travailler en groupe. Pour développer son esprit d'équipe, apprendre à travailler avec de la vie autour de lui. Comme n'importe quel patron d'entreprise. Rien que de penser à cet argument, Adrien grimaça intérieurement. Comme si c'était la raison principale!

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put, refusant de donner un bâton à son père pour qu'il se fasse battre. Il avait un minimum de vie sociale avec cette séance d'étude, hors de question qu'il la perde pour non productivité. Au bout d'une heure, ils se permirent toutefois une petite pause. Alya s'étira.

« Au fait Adrien, tu serais libre le vendredi soir de la Toussaint ? Il y a une soirée étudiante sous forme de bal masqué. Tu voudrais venir ?

\- Ça m'a l'air cool. Bien sûr. Laisse-moi vérifier sur mon planning et demander à mon père. Costume obligatoire ?

\- Bien évidemment. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. Confirma Alya.

\- Vous avez déjà trouvé les votre ?

\- J'ai déjà fait pas mal de boutique mais rien ne me va.

\- Toujours envie de ton costume de Majestia ? Rit Adrien, se souvenant que son amie voulait éternellement le même costume mais qu'elle ne le trouvait jamais.

\- Pas vraiment. J'imaginais plus un costume basé sur le renard. Nino trouve que cet animal me ressemble pas mal… Je ne sais toujours pas comment le prendre d'ailleurs ! Railla-t-elle faussement en se tournant vers son petit ami.

\- Tu es rousse et rusée. Haussa-t-il les épaules. Tu m'as demandé à quel animal je t'associais pendant le jeu. Je t'ai répondu. Tu as bien dis que j'étais une tortue. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Mari a compris l'allusion. Se justifia la rousse.

\- Tu es protecteur et toujours zen. Développa Marinette sous le regard de Nino. Alors oui, ça te convient bien.

\- Et toi Marinette ? Ils t'ont défini comme étant quoi ? Demanda Adrien, curieux.

\- Oh… Une coccinelle. Sourit-elle alors qu'Adrien éclatait de rire.

\- Ladybug hein ? J'imagine que ça te va bien. Je vois d'où tu as pris ton nom de jeu.

\- Il parait que je suis plutôt chanceuse.

\- Plutôt ? Incroyablement chanceuse oui ! Vu toutes les fois où tu as fait des chutes improbables et où tu t'en es sorti avec rien de plus qu'une égratignure… Sérieusement Nettie, tu nous fais des frayeurs trop régulièrement pour nos pauvres petits cœurs.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Pour en revenir avec les costumes, reprit Alya en souriant, on pensait du coup partir sur ces thèmes.

\- Et je devrais prendre quel animal du coup ? Demanda Adrien.

\- Un chat noir. Sans hésitation ! Rit Alya. Tu es hanté par l'ombre de ton père. Sans parler de tout ce que tu casses.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas volontaire à chaque fois. Ou presque… Bref… ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de trouver un costume de chat noir. Vous avez tous commencé à chercher ?

\- En fait… Commença Nino avec un immense sourire pour marquer sa fierté en regardant sa meilleure amie, Mari va créer le mien cette année.

\- Créer ? Comment ça créer ?

\- Je me débrouille un peu en couture. Répondit-elle évasivement. Alors je m'occupe de mon costume et de celui de Nino. D'ailleurs Alya, si tu as une idée précise de ce que tu veux, je peux toujours te le faire aussi. Ça t'irait ?

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi fille ? S'étonna la rouquine.

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes amies non ? Sourit-elle. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'avoir un autre modèle que Nino. Enfin, c'est si tu veux.

\- OUI ! Mon Dieu oui. Je sais ce que je veux. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le dessiner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On peut travailler dessus ensemble un de ces quatre.

\- Merci. Merci, merci, merci. Tu m'enlèves une sacrée épine du pied. »

Marinette rigola alors qu'Alya se jetait sur elle pour l'enlacer. Le cœur de Nino se réchauffa instantanément. Alya et Mari s'entendait bien, certes. Mais il souhaitait vraiment qu'elles développent quelque chose de plus qu'une tolérance l'une envers l'autre pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait qu'aucune des deux n'aurait tolérer plus que nécessaire la présence de l'autre si elles ne s'entendaient pas. Vu le temps passé tous les quatre, elles s'aimaient bien sans aucun doute. Mais Mari' méritait d'avoir une aussi bonne amie que Nino avait trouvé en Adrien. Une présence féminine aussi forte que celle qu'il entretenait avec la brune. Et, vu le regard d'Adrien, le blondinet était du même avis pour sa propre meilleure amie.

« Tu auras le temps de tous les faire Nettie ? S'interrogea Nino, inquiet qu'elle ne se surmène. Le bal est dans moins de trois semaines maintenant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai largement le temps. J'ai déjà ton dessin ainsi que le mien. On peut se voir ce soir ou demain pour bosser sur le tien Alya ?

\- Ce soir si tu veux. Je n'ai pas mes sœurs à garder.

\- Parfait. On pourra rentrer chez moi dès qu'on aura fini nos révisions ici. Et Adrien ? Se tourna-t-elle vers lui. Si jamais ton père accepte que tu viennes, j'ai quelques petites idées qui pourraient être pas mal pour ton costume. Alors, si tu veux, je peux aussi t'en faire un.

\- C'est adorable. Je te redis dès que j'en ai parlé à mon père. »

La séance d'étude s'était un peu étirée. Adrien était rentré avec près de quarante-cinq minutes de retard sur ce qu'il avait annoncé. Résultat : il redoutait un peu la confrontation avec son père. Surtout qu'il en était l'investigateur. Après avoir annoncé son arrivée, il attendit nerveusement l'ordre d'entrer de son père. Ordre qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte. Comme d'habitude, son père était debout derrière sa tablette, ses doigts pianotant dessus pour modifier une énième esquisse.

« Tes révisions se sont bien passées ?

\- Oui Père. J'ai même pu aller au-delà de ce que j'avais prévu.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu rentres plus tard que ce qui était autorisé ?

\- J'ai proposé de raccompagner Alya chez notre amie pour qu'elles puissent gagner un peu de temps dans le reste de leurs révisions. »

Gabriel leva son regard quelques secondes pour observer son fils. Adrien se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette inspection, comme si son père l'étudiait pour y déceler quelque chose. Puis, son attention fut de nouveau pour sa tablette.

« Il… il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander Père.

\- Hum hum.

\- Il y a un bal masqué le vendredi de la Toussaint qui est organisé par le lycée d'Alya et j'aimerais y participer.

\- Hum hum.

\- Est-ce que c'est un oui Père ? »

Lorsque Gabriel releva les yeux pour les poser sur Adrien, l'adolescent poussa sa chance un peu plus loin.

« Le bal masqué ? Le vendredi de la Toussaint ?

\- Bien sûr que tu y participeras Adrien. Il ne peut en être autrement.

\- Merci Père. S'éclaira le blond. Merci beaucoup. »

Tournant les talons avec un immense sourire, Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un sms groupé à ses trois amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Mari' répondit dans avant même qu'il n'atteigne la porte du bureau de son père, l'invitant à venir chez elle pour discuter du costume et prendre ses mesures dès qu'il aurait un moment. Son regard s'adoucit. Peut-être que sa coccinelle chanceuse arrivait à contrecarrer sa malchance de chat noir.

Alors que son fils s'éloignait, Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Adrien était-il si enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à une soirée organisée par son entreprise ? Il lança un regard vers son assistante, qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec un léger sourire.

* * *

**oOo**

« Alya t'a abandonné ? Rigola Adrien en rejoignant Nino sur son banc, tendant son poing pour le saluer.

\- En ville avec Marinette pour faire quelques courses. J'imagine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles font une journée et une soirée entre filles.

\- Ce qui nous laisse tout ce temps pour être entre nous deux. Cool.

\- Yeah ! On y va ? »

Les deux amis se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter le parc de leur lieu de rendez-vous.

« Alya est très touchée par la proposition de Marinette. Commença Adrien. Et je crois qu'elle commence à grandement l'apprécier. Ça va lui faire du bien d'avoir une amie à qui se confier et avec qui parler. J'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux mais, des fois, je sens que le fait d'être un gars la bloque.

\- Même ressenti avec Mari. On se dit tout, ou presque. Mais certaines choses que je t'ai dites n'ont même pas effleuré les oreilles de ma Nettie. Je ne sais pas… c'est différent. Un très bon différent. Mais différent quand même. Elle représentait le monde pour moi avant de vous connaitre.

\- Alya aussi. Avec Chloé, elles étaient mes seules amies. Chloé est… Chloé. Je l'aime beaucoup mais avec Alya, ça a toujours été plus simple. Mais avec l'âge, j'imagine qu'il y a des choses que l'on veut garder pour soi et ne pas le partager avec des filles.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Dude.

\- Et toi aussi. Rit-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir tous les quatre. »

Nino lui sourit avant de changer de conversation. Lui aussi était heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'enfin, leur petit groupe trouvait son équilibre. Chacun veillait sur les autres. Comme une famille. En plus ouverte les uns avec les autres.

* * *

**oOo**

Les épaules abattues, Adrien luttait contre l'envie d'hurler, de casser quelque chose, de pleurer, d'insulter son père. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il lui avait demandé ! Il lui avait donné sa permission ! Marinette avait passé près de deux semaines à faire son costume ! Bon ok, pas que le sien. Mais quand même ! Elle s'était investie à fond dans ce projet ! Ses poings se serrèrent alors que sa vision se floutait sous l'effet de la colère. Une main douce se posa sur son poignet, l'obligeant à relever le visage baissé au sol. Son regard tomba dans deux océans de tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas grave Adrien.

\- Mais il m'avait donné son accord. C'est injuste. Tu as perdu du temps pour rien. Et je te lâche au dernier moment.

\- Dude ! Interrompit Nino. On parle de ton père. Bien évidemment qu'il fera tout pour te pourrir la vie. Aïe.

\- Tu n'aides pas Nino. Râla Alya avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Je suis désolée Adrien. On aurait dû se douter qu'il tramait quelque chose.

\- Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est « tu n'as qu'à inviter une de tes amies pour te tenir compagnie. ». Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec Chloé.

\- Ouais… C'est clair qu'elle n'est pas la meilleure cavalière pour toi dans ce genre de soirée. Grimaça Alya en se souvenant de l'attitude très « m'as-tu-vu » de leur amie blonde.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais toujours celle que j'invitais.

\- Désolée Adrien.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée tous les trois.

\- Tu ne veux inviter personne ? Tu sais que tu deviens une cible ambulante pour toutes les célibataires de la soirée quand tu es seul.

\- Et qui veux-tu que j'invite ? S'énerva-t-il finalement. Excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas m'emporter. Ça ne durera qu'une soirée… Je peux y survivre seul…

\- Ou alors… Tu invites quelqu'un. Intervint Nino, un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin. Réfléchis Dude… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas une fille avec qui tu t'entendais bien, qui a déjà un costume pour ce genre de bal et qui pourrait en plus avoir déjà accepté d'être ta cavalière pour notre bal masqué. »

Adrien dévisagea Nino avant de tourner son regard vers Alya. Cette dernière lançait un regard étonné mais admiratif devant l'idée de son petit-ami. Lentement, les paroles de Nino prirent forme et il finit par comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Aussitôt, ses yeux pivotèrent pour rencontrer ceux, étonnés, de Marinette. Ils s'observèrent un instant, incrédules, avant que la jeune femme hausse les épaules et laisse un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Que ce soit un bal masqué ou un autre, peu importe pour moi.

\- Je… je ne peux pas te demander ça Marinette.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Alya.

\- Parce que c'est votre bal masqué ! Celui organisé par votre école. Tu y as tout tes amis là-bas.

\- Et alors ? Je les vois tous les jours pendant les cours alors que toi non. Ce serait l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. C'était ça le but de l'invitation à la base. Tu es aussi mon ami. Et puis, comme ça, je ne serais pas la troisième roue. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas Adrien. Si tu veux que je vienne, il n'y a pas de problème. En plus, nos costumes sont plutôt bien assortis.

\- Ça va être ennuyeux à mourir. Et Père va sans doute refuser que je porte ce que tu as créé. Alors que je l'adore ce costume en plus !

\- Raison de plus pour que Mari' vienne. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec elle à tes côtés. Et puis, pour le costume, négocie ça comme une contrepartie à son retournement de veste. Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. »

Adrien regarda tour à tour ses trois amis. Il avait tellement envie de demander à Marinette de l'accompagner. Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à traverser ça. Pour que la soirée devienne agréable pour lui. Et pour elle. Il y veillerait. Mais pouvait-il être égoïste au point de s'emparer de la jeune fille pour lui tout seul alors que tous ses amis de lycée l'attendraient probablement pour cette soirée ? Elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Mais était-ce par obligation, pitié ou par politesse ? Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour y chercher une réponse. Tout ce qu'il y vit, ce fut sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Il ne devrait pas être égoïste. Il avait été éduqué à ne pas l'être. Il ne devrait pas… Mais l'infime signe de tête de la jeune femme brisa ses principes. Juste pour cette fois.

« S'il-te-plait ? »

* * *

**oOo**

Convaincre son père de porter le costume qu'il souhaitait avait été un peu compliqué. Mais Nathalie avait su trouver les mots justes. Alors il était là, debout et droit comme un i, devant son père qui tournait lentement autour de lui, analysant le travail effectué par un amateur. Il ordonna quelques retouches auxquels Adrien veillait à ce qu'elles ne défigurent pas le travail original. Après plusieurs heures de travail, le styliste taciturne donna son approbation pour la soirée. Adrien s'autorisa à souffler discrètement et se détendit.

« Comment dis-tu que s'appelle la personne qui a fait ce travail ?

\- Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Je vous la présenterais en bonne et due forme ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Sourcilla-t-il.

\- Oui. Elle est ma cavalière.

\- Ta cavalière ? Tu n'as pas invité Alya ou Chloé ? Je t'ai autorisé à inviter une amie et…

\- Alya est déjà prise au bal masqué de son lycée. Celui auquel je devais aller. Et Chloé…

\- Etait disponible puisqu'elle est ici ce soir et toute seule d'après son père. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas proposé de l'accompagner ? S'énerva son père, visiblement mécontent qu'une inconnue soit au bras de son héritier.

\- Je préfère passer la soirée avec Marinette.

\- Tu préfères ? Tu PREFERES ? Mais enfin Adrien, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Vous m'avez autorisé d'invité une amie, j'en ai invité une bonne. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, surement en haussant encore un peu la voix, il attrapa le mouvement de Nathalie du coin de l'œil. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à gérer avant l'arrivée des invités. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

D'un hochement de tête, Adrien tourna les talons et sorti de ce bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonsoir à tous.

Voici la mise à jour hebdomadaire de cette fic. Pour ce chapitre, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'écouter la chanson "Every Time we touch" en version piano de Cascada. Il s'agit de la chanson qui est dans ce chapitre, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

On découvre quelques petites choses sur le passé de Marinette. Vraiment toute, toute petite. Mais ce sera largement développé dans le reste de l'histoire. Je vous lance juste les premières miettes.

[Enjoy]

* * *

**oOo**

Les premiers invités venaient d'arriver. Fidèles au poste, les deux Agreste restaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le hall, saluant respectueusement tous ceux qui passaient le pas de la porte. Les véhicules continuaient leur ballet, déposant les personnalités les unes après les autres. Adrien commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas vu la robe de sa partenaire. Mais, d'après Alya, il n'allait pas être déçu. Alors, il n'avait qu'une hâte. Il fallut encore attendre une quinzaine de minutes pour qu'un visage amical se présente à lui. Chloé était sublime dans sa robe jaune. Elle adressa un sourire à Adrien et sauta à son cou, comme à chaque fois. Si le jeune Agreste grimaça intérieurement, il ne laissa rien paraitre. Seul un faux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se séparait gentiment de son amie d'enfance.

« Content de te voir Chloé.

\- Ça va être tellement bien ce soir. On pourra danser ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Nous serons le couple le plus glamour de cette soirée.

\- En fait, je suis déjà accompagné… Hésita Adrien, de peur de provoquer la colère de la blonde.

\- QUOI ? Je croyais qu'Alya allait à son propre bal. »

Lorsqu'Adrien détacha ses yeux de Chloé, son regard tomba immédiatement sur Marinette qui venait d'entrer. Son souffle se coupa. Son cerveau court-circuita et la voix criarde de Chloé s'effaça. Il observa sa partenaire du soir alors qu'elle avançait timidement dans le hall, le regard touchant tout ce qu'il était possible de voir. Rapidement, ses deux yeux bleus tombèrent dans les siens. Un léger sourire, plus authentique, commença à étirer ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il dépassa Chloé, la laissant estomaquée devant son attitude, pour rejoindre Marinette. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Adrien se pencha légèrement en avant, un bras dans le bas du dos alors qu'il empruntait la main de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser volage. Son visage se couvrit de rouge.

« Tu es superbe Marinette. Alya ne m'avait pas menti en disant que je serais subjugué.

\- Mer… Merci Adrien. »

Se reprenant rapidement, Mari' commença à regarder le costume qu'elle avait créé. Elle repéra de suite les petites modifications apportées et, elle l'avouait sans problème, elles embellissaient largement ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Le cuir allait indéniablement à Adrien, le mettant parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait utilisé un matériau plus souple que la moyenne, pour lui éviter des mouvements désagréables. Surtout s'ils devaient danser. Rien que d'y penser, son estomac se noua. Revenant à sa contemplation, elle laissa son regard caresser son corps, repérant la ceinture aux filaments verts, à sa fausse queue en cuir, à ses gants se terminant avec de fausses griffes, son col légèrement entre-ouvert avec la fermeture éclair qui prenait la forme d'un grelot doré. Son masque mettait en valeur les yeux amusés du mannequin, déclenchant une nouvelle rougeur pour la jeune fille. Et elle jurerait que ses fausses oreilles avaient bougé !

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Je vérifie mon travail, nuance. Se défendit-elle en retirant sa main rapidement.

\- Si tu le dis. Viens, je vais te présenter. »

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Il en profita pour la détailler à son tour. Sa robe était d'un rouge carmin profond, mettant en valeur ses atouts indéniables. Sa robe bustier restait près du corps, s'évasant élégamment au niveau de la taille pour finir juste au-dessus des genoux. Des pois noirs ornaient ponctuellement la robe, annonçant le thème de sa tenue. Pour rappeler le grelot d'Adrien, Mari' avait un tour de cou avec une petite coccinelle. Deux boucles d'oreilles aux mêmes couleurs que le collier agrémentaient ses lobes. Enfin, son masque du même rouge que la robe et aux pois un peu plus présents mettaient ses yeux en valeur également. Les rendaient envoutants presque. Adrien était fier d'être celui à ses côtés ce soir.

« Dupain-Cheng ! »

La voix de Chloé l'obligea à cesser de la regarder avec ce sourire idiot. Il lança un regard incisif à la blonde, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas créer de scandale. Il savait grâce à Nino que les deux jeunes filles ne s'entendaient pas au mieux. Mais, jusque-là, il ne les avait jamais vu ensembles.

« Chloé. Ça faisait longtemps. Répondit calmement Marinette avec un léger sourire, bien que tendu.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais revenue de Chine. Siffla la blonde avant qu'un silence gênant et glacial ne s'abatte sur le petit groupe. »

Un dernier regard noir de la part d'Adrien, et l'adolescent se tourna vers son père. Père qui semblait tout aussi glacial que le ton de Chloé et qui ne cachait pas son examen peu subtil de sa cavalière.

« Père. Je vous présente Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Une amie proche.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle. Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà entendu parler de vous.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques mois seulement. Elle vient de rentrer sur Paris. Tenta Adrien, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Agreste. Continua Marinette, tendant sa main pour serrer celle tendue. »

Un autre invité arriva à ce moment-là. L'attention de Gabriel fut alors détournée des deux adolescents. Le père de Chloé s'était déjà éloigné, rejoignant d'autres connaissances. Résultat : Adrien, Marinette et Chloé se tenaient légèrement en retrait, s'échangeant des regards peu amicaux pour les deux demoiselles. Encore quelques secondes, et la blonde décida de partir, la tête haute, lâchant un « Humpf ridicule ! » très caractéristique d'elle.

« Adrien. Pourquoi n'accompagnerais-tu pas ta cavalière pour le reste de la soirée ? Tous ceux auxquels je voulais te présenter sont arrivés. Tu peux disposer.

\- Merci Père. »

Échangeant un sourire, les deux amis repassèrent bras dessus, bras dessous pour aller profiter de la soirée.

* * *

**oOo**

Les conversations s'enchainaient. Adrien devait jouer l'hôte parfait, comme à chacune de ces soirées. Si, d'ordinaire, c'était une tâche fastidieuse, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir là. Là où Chloé monopolisait la parole sur elle-même et là où Alya se tenait en retrait, Marinette tenait la conversation avec les fournisseurs et clients de son père comme une pro. Et, plus le temps passait, plus Adrien était admiratif de ses connaissances et son aisance dans ce type de conversation.

Ils avaient été maladroits entre eux au début. Mais, après quelques verres et plusieurs échanges avec les invités, ils s'étaient détendus. Adrien n'hésitait plus à passer son bras dans le bas de son dos pour signaler sa présence, pour la diriger parmi les convives. Il n'hésitait plus à prendre sa main pour la guider. Et, sincèrement, il adorait la sensation. Il adorait ce frisson qui le parcourait à chaque fois. Sans aucune faute. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle ce soir. Il ne s'était pas forcé à sourire ou rire une seule fois.

Les deux adolescents finirent par prendre une pause. M. Longechamp, un jeune concurrent de son père, avait insisté pour reprendre la conversation avec Marinette dans la soirée. Visiblement, les deux s'entendaient bien.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le buffet, reprenant une conversation plus triviale. Personne n'a entendu ce qui s'était dit entre eux mais tous purent profiter de l'éclat de rire d'Adrien avant qu'il ne se force à se calmer. Mais, vu les épaules tremblantes de deux, aucun doute que le fou rire était encore là. Plusieurs les regardaient avec bienveillance. Mais Gabriel, lui, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette inconnue qui évoluait un peu trop aisément dans son cercle fermé et qui semblait attacher son fils à son doigt avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les lumières s'étouffèrent et, rapidement, un air de piano se fit entendre. Marinette reconnu instantanément cette musique. Elle l'adorait. Voyant le regard adoucit de sa partenaire, Adrien s'empara de sa main avec un sourire attendrit. D'un geste, il l'entraina sur la piste de danse qui commençait doucement mais surement à se remplir.

« A-Adrien ? »

Il se stoppa au centre de la piste, se tourna vers elle avec un sourire alors que la voix se mit à accompagner le piano. Il se pencha en avant, dans une nouvelle arabesque.

_I still hear your voice_  
_When you sleep next to me_  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas danser. Avoua-t-elle timidement, le rouge aux joues. »

Pour toute réponse, Adrien se redressa avec son éternel sourire. Il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et plaça la seconde sur son épaule. Son regard s'adoucit encore plus, si cela était possible.

« As-tu confiance en moi ?

\- Bi-Bien sûr.

\- Alors laisse-moi te guider. »

Encore quelques toutes petites secondes et Marinette finie par se détendre dans ses bras. Elle hocha très légèrement la tête. Le tempo suivant, Adrien démarra la danse.

_Forgive me my weakness_  
_But I dont know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive_

Elle connaissait la chanson par cœur. Alors, pour se rassurer, Marinette commença à se la chanter dans la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de modifier légèrement la chanson pour qu'elle soit plus réaliste. Sans lui, il aurait été très difficile de danser. Adrien la força à garder le contact avec ses yeux. Un quart de seconde, et elle sombra.

_'Cause everytime we touch_  
_I get this feeling_

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. A l'aise. Confiante. Il était un partenaire idéal. Alors qu'elle laissait les paroles s'imprégner, elle se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle ne remarqua pas le léger frisson qui le parcouru. Ni que son sourire devint encore plus doux.

_And everytime we kiss_  
_I swear I can fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

Adrien, lui, laissa sa chaleur se répandre en lui, le réchauffant d'une façon qu'il ne comprit pas. Danser avec elle était naturel, comme si sa place était là, avec elle. Pouvait-elle sentir les battements de son cœur ? Danser avec Chloé était un défi. Elle maitrisait parfaitement les danses mais sa personnalité ressortait bien trop. Il avait toujours l'impression de livrer un combat avec elle. Jamais elle ne s'était détendue avec lui comme le faisait Marinette. Et jamais elle ne laissait place à l'improvisation. C'était carré avec Chloé. Pas de feeling. Marinette était une poupée dans ses bras, le laissant totalement mener la danse selon ses envies. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Avec Alya, c'était encore différent. Il avait l'impression de danser avec sa sœur. C'était lui qui n'arrivait pas à se détendre totalement. Bien qu'il profitait de l'instant avec sa meilleure amie, la sensation qu'il avait avec Marinette était plus… Il ne saurait trouver le mot. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait garder ce sentiment. Cette plénitude.

_'Cause everytime we touch_  
_I feel the static_

Même lui ne comprenait pas la nature de ces sensations. Il ne connaissait Marinette que depuis quelques mois. Mais elle avait su faire une place dans son cercle très fermé d'ami proche. Une place dans son cœur.

Marinette se mit à chanter tout doucement les paroles de la chanson. Les yeux fermés, le visage dans le creux de son cou, elle ne pouvait que profiter de l'instant. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Elle n'était pas si terrible. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas encore marché sur ses pieds. Un exploit en soit. Le contact d'Adrien la rassurait, l'apaisait.

_And everytime we kiss_  
_I reach for the sky_

Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se détendre dans les bras d'un homme, elle était la première surprise. La pensée de _lui_ l'effraya un instant, déclenchant un frisson qui n'avait rien de plaisant. Consciemment ou non, Adrien le ressenti et l'approcha un peu plus de lui pour la rassurer. Au lieu de se tendre comme elle s'y attendait, elle se fondit encore plus en lui. Comment était-il possible physiquement d'être si proche de quelqu'un ?

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

Ce n'était surement pas très conventionnel comme position. Mais elle avait besoin de sa chaleur. De lui. Et elle n'avait pas la force de se demander pourquoi. Elle voulait juste… profiter de l'instant.

Ce n'était surement pas Adrien qui la contre-dirait. Lui aussi réclamait cet instant.

_Your arms are my castle_  
_Your heart is my sky_

Pendant longtemps, Marinette avait cru que ces paroles s'appliquaient à _lui._ Maintenant, juste la pensée de cet homme l'envoyait dans un monde empli de crainte, de pleurs et de doute. Alors, même s'il ne le savait pas, Adrien était en train de mettre un pansement sur ses blessures. Il la soignait alors qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Même Nino n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Personne ne devait savoir.

_They wipe away tears that I've cried_

Elle qui pensait que son cœur ne ferait que pleurer, que ses yeux ne feraient que de couler en entendant une fois de plus cette chanson, Adrien chassait tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était également son pansement.

Adrien connaissait aussi cette chanson. Il avait appris à la jouer au piano avec sa mère. Alors, à chaque fois que son père l'insérait dans la playlist de la soirée, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois comme un hommage secret à sa femme, Adrien s'arrangeait pour s'échapper, refusant de danser sur cet air. Il fuyait lâchement. Seule Alya avait eu le courage de le suivre une fois et avait vu qu'il se laissait souvent aller. Les larmes étaient difficiles à retenir sur cette chanson. Mais avec Marinette, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Et l'idée de fuir ne l'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit un instant.

_The good and the bad times_  
_We've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marinette l'aidait à traverser un moment de doute, de peine. Elle avait été celle qui l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il s'était senti isolé après leur rencontre de la rentrée. Elle était celle qui l'avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas délaissé, qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas de lui. Elle était celle qui avait vu ce qu'il ressentait alors que même Alya avait mis un peu plus de temps. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait tenu compagnie cet été lorsque ses deux autres meilleurs amis étaient partis en vacances, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Jamais il ne s'était ennuyé ou senti seul avec elle. A ses côtés. Un coup de foudre amical peut-il exister?

_'Cause everytime we touch_  
_I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss_  
_I swear I can fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Car, ainsi, il était sûr qu'il se sentirait toujours aussi léger qu'il ne l'était qu'en cet instant, dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, pencha un peu plus son visage pour le plonger dans ses cheveux. L'odeur de son shampoing l'apaisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il se sentait chez lui, en sécurité et apprécié. Son amitié signifiait tout pour lui. Et cette chanson lui avait permis de s'en rendre compte. Lui qui était si craintif à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son cœur, il n'avait aucun doute sur Marinette.

Elle était bien. Adrien était un cavalier hors pair et elle se sentait douée dans ses bras. Ce qui était toujours des moments gênants avec Nino quand ils dansaient en binôme dans les soirées était devenu un instant de grâce, en tout cas à ses yeux. Elle les ferma, inspira un peu plus profondément et se mis à chanter tout bas les paroles de la chanson. Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

_'Cause everytime we touch_  
_I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss_  
_I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

En les chantant, Mari' fut étonnée de sentir que certaines paroles avaient tout leur sens avec Adrien. Dès qu'ils se touchaient, elle se sentait bien, en paix. Seul Nino et son père lui donnait cette plénitude, cette confiance. Même ses plus vieux amis tels que Kim, Nath ou Marc n'avaient plus cette faculté de la faire se sentir en sécurité. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec _lui_.

Pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec eux. Ils avaient toujours été adorables avec elle. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé en Mari' avec _lui_ et, même si elle luttait constamment pour passer au-dessus, même si elle savait qu'elle était ridicule de douter de tout le monde, son corps et son cœur ne voulaient pas entendre raison. Et Adrien débarquait dans sa vie, prenant en passant une place qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pouvait-il sentir ce sentiment qu'il faisait naitre en elle ? Pouvait-il imaginer quelle douceur il lui inspirait ? Avoir quelqu'un comme ça à ses côtés, une nouvelle amitié si florissante, emplissait Marinette d'espoir. Et cet espoir, il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sépare. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie.

_'Cause everytime we touch_  
_I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss_  
_I swear I can fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

Les deux adolescents se laissèrent bercer par la chanson, heureux d'avoir pris conscience que cette nouvelle amitié était quelque chose de précieux qu'ils voulaient à tout prix conserver.

* * *

**oOo**

« Encore merci pour la soirée Adrien. J'ai adoré chaque instant.

\- Moi aussi. Tu m'as fait changer d'avis sur ces soirées. J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine si je peux la passer de nouveau avec toi. Sourit-il en l'aidant à mettre sa veste.

\- J'en serais ravie. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. Le chauffeur de la famille Agreste se signala d'un raclement de gorge, indiquant à Marinette qu'il était prêt pour la raccompagner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Marinette s'approcha du blond et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle recula rapidement, rougissante.

« Encore merci. On se voit bientôt.

\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu rentreras.

\- Promis. Bonne soirée Adrien.

\- Bonne nuit Mari. »

Un dernier signe de main et elle suivit le chauffeur jusque dans la voiture. Adrien la regarda partir, le regard rêveur et un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais te méfier de cette fille Adrien. »

Le garçon sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à avoir son père si froid à ses côtés. Choqué par ses paroles, il se tourna vers lui pour le trouver en train de fixer l'arrière de la voiture.

« Pardon ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, elle souhaite devenir designer pour la mode n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… oui, il me semble. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es mon héritier Adrien. Et un excellent moyen pour cette fille d'atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Quoi ? Marinette n'est pas comme ça ! S'insurgea Adrien. Tu ne la connais pas !

\- Parce que toi si peut-être ? S'énerva son père, lui lançant un regard dur. Tu ne sais pas ce que sont prêt à faire les gens pour atteindre leur rêves. Et Miss Bourgeois m'a très bien fait comprendre que pénétrer dans ce monde de la mode était un rêve d'enfance pour cette soit disant amie.

\- Marinette est mon amie. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi pour cette raison. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais totalement qu'elle s'intéressait à ce domaine avant qu'elle ne propose de faire mon costume. Elle ne m'a jamais demandé quoique ce soit.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Tout ce que j'ai vu ce soir, c'est que ta cavalière n'a cessé de parler avec _mes_ clients, _mes_ concurrents et a tout fait pour bien se faire voir. Qu'elle profitait de cette soirée pour se faire voir à tes côtés, dans le costume qu'elle t'a fait. Plutôt opportun, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est qu'elle a tout fait pour que nous passions tous un agréable moment. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Et c'est tout ce que je vais en retenir. Bonsoir Père. »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il tourna les talons et commença à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Sa colère montait au même rythme que ses pas dans les escaliers.

« Ne fait pas l'enfant Adrien. Rétorqua son père. Tu es un Agreste et elle ne te considère que comme un pion à jouer pour atteindre son but. Si tu crois que cette fille s'intéresse à toi pour autre chose que ça, tu te mens à toi-même. »

Adrien stoppa sa marche. La colère l'envahi pleinement, durement. Il serra les poings et les dents. Avant de faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il reprit sa marche et claqua fortement la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

**oOo**

La douche l'avait un peu calmé. Mais sa gorge était toujours nouée, son estomac toujours sur le point de se retourner. Les mots de son père tournaient dans sa tête et écrasaient son cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours tout gâcher ? Un bip résonna depuis son portable. Las, il balança la serviette de ses cheveux et s'empara de son portable.

« Bien arrivée à la maison. J'ai adorée tout de cette soirée. Merci encore. Bonne nuit Adrien. Fais de beaux rêves. A très bientôt 3 »

Une fois de plus, elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Il serra un peu plus son portable et le porta à son cœur. Sa colère faiblissait mais son père avait réveillé une crainte qui sommeillait toujours en lui. Alors, il ne put empêcher une larme.

« S'il te plait Marinette… ne sors pas de ma vie. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents je trouve. Il ne me satisfait pas à 100% mais je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer. Il est plutôt centré sur Alya et Nino mais on apprend pas mal de chose sur la relation de Mari & Nino. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_{Enjoy}_

* * *

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble d'Alya, Nino resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de sa petite amie et la tourna vers lui. La prenant dans ses bras, il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, complètement détendu. La soirée avait été parfaite. Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas Adrien et Marinette. Mais Nino avait passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Les costumes de tous ses camarades de classe étaient magnifiques. Tous avaient joués le jeu. La musique avait été bien pensée. Les collations étaient un délice. D'ailleurs, il devait s'assurer de remercier une nouvelle fois les Dupain-Cheng pour les avoir approvisionné de la sorte. Bref… tout avait été parfait.

« Alya ?

\- Tu vas enfin me demander ce qui te travaille depuis cet après-midi ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, se dégageant de son emprise pour poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu me connais un peu trop bien… Sourit-il avec douceur. Tu es libre demain ?

\- Demain ? Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il se contenta de l'embrasser doucement. Sans lui donner de réponse, il finit par la quitter, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à quinze heures.

* * *

**oOo**

« Je dois demander ou je ne pose pas de question ? »

Nino observait Marinette, allongée sur son canapé, un sac de glace sur la cheville. Il était quatorze heures et, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie, il s'était dit que le meilleur moyen d'en avoir était d'aller directement la voir pour savoir comment s'était déroulée la soirée. Il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à la voir dans cet état. Elle se redressa lentement, grimaçant douloureusement.

« Pas de question s'il-te-plait. Tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est que le réveil a été difficile et que les escaliers sont des fourbes sans nom. »

Nino pouffa de rire une fois avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour se calmer. Mari' lui lança un regard noir. Le métis vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Pas de casse ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Ma cheville a juste un peu roulée mais d'ici lundi ou mardi, ça ira mieux. C'est plus le dos qui me fait mal pour le moment. Maman m'a amené chez l'osthéo ce matin et il a remis une cervicale en place. Rien de bien méchant. Sourit-elle. J'ai déjà vu pire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Rit-il pour de bon. Un jour, tu vas réellement te blesser Mari'.

\- Tu joueras mon infirmier ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Humpf… ça risque d'être bizarre et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alya apprécierait.

\- Même pas drôle… Bouda la brune. »

Ils rirent quelques instants avant que Sabine débarque dans le salon avec une nouvelle poche de glace. Pendant dix minutes, elle resta dans les parages, faisant la conversation à Nino pour savoir comment s'était déroulée sa soirée.

« Je vais amener Alya voir maman aujourd'hui. Avoua-t-il après avoir raconté quelques anecdotes de la veille.

\- C'est bien chéri. Approuva Sabine, l'air nostalgique en pensant à son amie disparue. Je suis passée au cimetière ce matin et j'y ai remis quelques fleurs.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien. C'est normal. »

Elle lança un regard à sa fille qui lui sourit gentiment. Son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques secondes alors que sa main remontait instinctivement sur son cou. Son pendentif pesait un peu plus lourd aujourd'hui.

« Je voulais demander à Mari' de nous accompagner mais…

\- Je pense que je vais rester tranquille aujourd'hui. C'est plus prudent vu comment la journée a commencé. Grimaça-t-elle. En plus, c'est bien que tu sois seul avec Alya et ta mère. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver. J'irais demain je pense. »

Nino resta encore quelques instants avant de partir rejoindre sa petite amie, légèrement tendu.

« Au fait Nino, j'ai comme qui dirait cassé mon portable ce matin… Tu peux prévenir Adrien et Alya ? Je n'ai pas de moyen de contacter Adrien pour le prévenir qu'il ne sert à rien de m'envoyer des messages pour le moment. Mais s'il le veut, il a mon pseudo pour Ultimate en ligne.

\- Pas de problème Mari. Repose-toi bien. Et évite de te tuer. »

Il évita un coussin en sortant de l'appartement.

* * *

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Nino ? »

Le regard sceptique d'Alya mit le métis mal à l'aise. Pendant une seconde, son courage s'estompa et il se demanda s'il avait eu raison. Il s'empara de sa main pour se donner du courage, refusant de reculer, et lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

« Je veux te présenter à quelqu'un qui me tiens à cœur. Ça va te paraitre ridicule mais…

\- Allons-y Nino. L'encouragea Alya, comprenant enfin que cette fameuse personne n'était surement plus de ce monde. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et la guida dans les allées du cimetière. Du regard, il repéra une autre tombe qu'il aimerait aller voir. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas à lui de raconter cette histoire. Mari' le ferait quand elle sera prête. Alors, il continua sa route. En quelques minutes, ils furent tous les deux face à une tombe largement fleurie. Nino sourit, remerciant mentalement une fois de plus la mère de Marinette. Il reconnut aussi la gerbe traditionnelle de son père. Alya, quant à elle, sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le nom sur la tombe.

_« Elisabeth Lahiff. »_

« Maman ? J'aimerais te présenter Alya, ma petite amie. Présenta Nino avec un ton si doux qu'il déclencha une rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Al… Voici ma mère, Eli. »

Le regard de Nino en racontait beaucoup. La douceur cachait sa douleur. Alya lui sourit timidement, resserra l'emprise sur sa main et l'embrassa sur la joue pour l'encourager.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame. »

Nino se mit à rire.

« Mon Dieu, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Elle trouvait que ça la vieillissait. Marinette et Bri' n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter avec ça. »

Des souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire, son rire se calma et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers l'autre tombe, son cœur se serrant un peu plus. La nostalgie prit place dans son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieux. Nino se remémorait quelques souvenirs. D'ordinaire, ils étaient tous concentrés sur sa mère. Mais pas cette année. Avec le retour de Marinette, d'autres souvenirs refaisaient surface. Des souvenirs avec elle mais également avec Bridgette. Et, ceux là, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas revécus. Et ça lui fit mal.

« Nino ?

\- Il... Il y a une autre personne que j'aimerais aller voir. Mais, s'il-te-plait, ne pose pas de question. Ce n'est pas mon histoire. Promets-le moi.

\- Promis. Sourit-elle tristement, perturbée par la voix étouffé de son petit-ami et devant sa détresse accrue. »

Il hocha la tête, envoya un baiser à sa mère, lui promettant silencieusement de revenir plus tard pour passer plus de temps avec elle, et reprit la direction de la première tombe. Alya suivit, silencieuse encore. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent une fois de plus, un seul halètement s'échappa de sa bouche.

_« Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. »_

« Salut Bri'. Commença Nino en s'accroupissant devant la tombe fleurie. Ça fait longtemps. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je me rattraperais. Promis. »

En l'observant de près, Alya put voir des larmes pointer le bout de leur nez aux coins des yeux du métis. Une fois de plus, son cœur se serra. Qui était cette Bridgette ? La curiosité la tuait intérieurement, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle n'entendait plus les paroles de Nino, son cerveau tournant encore et encore pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle. En voyant les dates sur la tombe, elle constata avec horreur que cette personne était morte à neuf ans. Seulement neuf ans. Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Elle aurait leur âge si elle était toujours en vie. En y regardant de plus près, la rouquine vit qu'elle était décédée même quelques jours seulement après la mère de Nino. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant d'assembler les morceaux. La jeune femme avait le même nom de famille que Marinette et le même âge. Alors…

Soudain, tout s'assembla. Nino posa une main sur son bras, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Allons parler dans un café. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de le suivre hors du cimetière.

* * *

**oOo**

« Marinette avait une sœur. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Après tout, elle avait promis de ne pas en poser. Mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une sœur, non ? À moins qu'elle ne se trompe et qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une cousine.

« Une jumelle, oui. Confirma Nino dans un souffle, mal à l'aise et encore retourné par ses émotions.

\- Et elle est morte peu de temps après ta mère.

\- Deux jours plus tard… Sourit-il tristement. Ma mère a développé un cancer un an avant qu'elle ne décède. Ça a été rapide. Je me suis effondré quand je l'ai appris. Mais Mari'… Mari m'a soutenue du début à la fin. Tout comme je l'ai soutenue. Sans entrer dans les détails, la sœur de Nettie était malade depuis le début. Mais les choses se sont dégradées rapidement à peu près en même temps que ma mère. Alors, elles étaient toutes les deux souvent à l'hôpital ensemble. Et donc, Mari et moi aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes si proches. Comprit-elle.

\- On se connait depuis le jardin d'enfance avec Marinette. Bridgette et elle étaient deux ombres. Étant le seul mec de notre trio, je te garantis que j'en ai bavé avec elles. Rigola-t-il en se souvenant de certains évènements.

\- Je te crois. Ella et Etta sont de vraies tornades.

\- Nous étions inséparables. Mais Bri'… Bri' faisait souvent des séjours à l'hôpital, même avant que ma mère n'y aille. Et, à chaque fois, Marinette finissait chez nous pour penser à autre chose parce que, chez elle, c'était trop dur. Ses parents le comprenaient et ne disaient jamais non quand elle voulait me rejoindre.

\- On dit que des jumeaux partagent un lien indéfinissable…

\- Pendant ces périodes, Mari' n'était qu'un fantôme, la moitié d'elle-même. J'étais sa bouée de sauvetage je crois. Maman aussi. Alors, quand elle est tombée malade, Mari' a été ma bouée. Nous nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre. On ne s'est jamais quitté pendant cette année-là, toujours à nous soutenir à travers les hauts et les bas. »

Les souvenirs de cette période de leur vie refaisaient surface. Avec le temps, Nino avait appris à les enfouir, les éviter. Ils n'étaient que souffrance. Il préférait les bons moments. Mais il voulait qu'Alya sache tout. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Plus maintenant. Plus après le fiasco au retour de Mari'.

« Quand elles sont toutes les deux parties, ça a été très dur. J'ai perdu ma maman mais également une excellente amie. Mari', elle, a perdu une seconde mère et sa sœur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mais on s'en remettait. Avec le temps. Tous les deux. Puis, un membre de la famille de sa mère est tombé malade en Chine et ils ont déménagé. C'était quelques mois seulement après les décès. Parler de Marinette me ramenait toujours à cette période. A la perte définitive qu'on avait vécue mais également à son départ. Je ne le supportais pas. Alors les autres ont fini par arrêter de me demander des nouvelles de Marinette quand ils ont obtenus leurs propres moyens de communication avec elle. Et, juste comme ça, presqu'un an est passé sans que toi ou Adrien n'en entendiez parler. Je suis désolé Al'. Mais…

\- Je comprends Nino. Rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Je comprends totalement. Nous avons tous nos jardins secrets et nos raisons.

\- J'ai eu tellement d'occasion de vous en parler. Quand j'ai appris qu'Adrien avait également perdu sa mère, j'aurais pu…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Chacun gère comme il le peut. Adrien n'en parle pas beaucoup non plus, tu sais ? Et maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux ce qui te relie à Marinette. Je suis désolée pour vous deux. Ça a dû être difficile.

\- On en est sorti plus fort. Sourit-il timidement. Je trouve qu'on ne se débrouille pas trop mal, non ?

\- Je trouve aussi. Sourit-elle.

\- Ne lui en parle pas s'il-te-plait. Son retour en France a ravivé des blessures qu'elle avait masqué en Chine. Elle est encore plus fragile que moi je crois.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Elle sera celle qui fera le premier pas, je te le promets.

\- Tu es la meilleure. »

La douceur dans son regard fit fondre Alya. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa tendrement. Intérieurement, Alya se promit d'être plus proche de lui, de l'aimer comme il le méritait. Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne serait jalouse de cette chimie entre Mari' et lui. Rien ne peut remplacer leur relation qui avait traversée tant de choses, bonnes comme mauvaises.

* * *

**oOo**

Aucune réponse. Il avait envoyé un message à Marinette mais elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Etant Samedi matin, il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir du monde à la boulangerie. Peut-être était-elle occupée.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, les paroles de son père lui pesaient de plus en plus lourd.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous.

Voici la suite de cette fic.

Pour répondre au commentaire de Luna C-Black, la disparition de la mère de Nino et de la soeur jumelle de Mari' sont plutôt anecdotique dans l'histoire. Elles permettent de développer certains liens, comme on le verra plus tard. Quand au "lui" dont il est question... il deviendra de plus en plus présent dans la suite de l'histoire.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plait tout autant.

{Enjoy}

* * *

Las et énervé, Adrien lança un énième regard à son portable pour le trouver de nouveau sans message. Il le laissa tomber négligemment l'appareil sur la table, attirant le regard de son voisin de classe et de ses camarades de devant.

« Oh Adrichou. Toujours en train d'attendre un message de Maritrash ? Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'elle ne te répondra pas ? Ton père a raison tu sais. Elle n'est qu'une opportuniste. Maintenant qu'elle a eu quelques contacts, tu ne lui sers plus à rien. Rit la blonde. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec moi. »

N'ayant plus la patience de l'entendre cracher son venin, Adrien se leva en lui lançant un regard noir et quitta la salle de cours pour aller prendre l'air. Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques messages pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pour la remercier pour la soirée et pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient jouer un coup un soir. Seulement, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Et, à force d'entendre les remarques de Chloé et celles de son père, il devenait compliqué pour Adrien de ne pas y croire. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou était-ce juste une mascarade pour elle ? Il en doutait. Mais…

« Je devrais peut-être demandé à Nino ou Alya. »

A peine la pensée lui avait effleuré l'esprit qu'il se l'interdit. Il n'allait pas mêler ses autres amis à ça. Si Marinette était comme ça avec lui, il gèrerait avec elle directement. En attendant, ça piquait son cœur.

* * *

**oOo**

Jeudi et toujours rien. Plus le temps passait et plus son sang bouillait. Elle pourrait au moins lui donner un signe de vie ! La douleur avait laissé place à la déception puis à la colère. Sans compter Alya, Chloé et Nino, est-ce qu'il pourrait se faire un autre véritable ami qui ne l'apprécie que pour lui ? Apparemment, il s'était trompé avec Marinette.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu es dispo samedi en début d'après-midi ? Demanda Nino à travers le téléphone. »

Jeudi soir. Adrien sortait de sa douche, heureux d'avoir retiré toute la sueur accumulée avec son cours d'escrime. Le hautparleur enclenché, il s'essuyait les cheveux avant de lancer un regard à son portable.

« Ma séance photo a été annulée. Problème de grippe ou je ne sais quoi. Je devrais être disponible.

\- Parfait. Rendez-vous vers 13h au café habituel ?

\- Ça me semble jouable. Marinette sera là ? »

Si Nino n'avait pas entendu son amertume, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment sourd.

« Pas encore demandé. Mais j'imagine que oui. »

Ou distrait. Parce que, clairement, il était de bonne humeur. Celle d'Adrien se prit un nouveau coup. Quoique… Au moins, il pourrait mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Les deux adolescents discutèrent encore quelques temps avant qu'ils ne doivent raccrocher.

* * *

**oOo**

Elle était là. Juste devant lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Il pourrait reconnaitre sa coiffure à des kilomètres. Elle riait et, en regardant de plus près, Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus. Alors ils avaient raison. Son père et Chloé avaient raison. Discutant avec elle, un des concurrents directs de son père. Café en main, ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

La voiture d'Adrien continua sa route, l'obligeant à la perdre de vue plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaitait. Prenant son portable dans les mains, il afficha sa fiche de contact sur laquelle il avait ajouté une photo de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Un selfie d'eux deux, qui souriaient et dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Il le verrouilla, énervé, laissant enfin son regard se perdre sur les passants dans la rue. Deux minutes plus tard, son chauffeur l'arrêtait devant le café, pile à l'heure pour rejoindre Nino et Alya.

Les trouver dans le café fut plus compliqué que d'ordinaire. Avec les vacances scolaires qui démarraient tout juste, beaucoup de personne profitait de ce premier samedi de congé pour sortir et faire les boutiques. Résultat : le café était bondé. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il les repéra, tout feu tout flamme, en train de se parler à voix basse. Décidément, les voir ainsi lui manquait terriblement.

« Alors les amoureux ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Ils relevèrent le regard d'un même mouvement, faisant rire le blond. Il s'installa face à eux alors qu'ils entamaient la conversation. Dans un coin de son cerveau, Adrien se demandait si Marinette allait arriver. Mais, l'ayant vu avec un autre, il en doutait. Et ça le mettait en rogne. D'ordinaire, elle était toujours présente lors de leur sortie. Alors, pourquoi ne pas venir à celle-ci ? Parce qu'il était là ? Parce qu'elle avait obtenue ce pourquoi elle était proche de lui et passait à autre chose maintenant ? Alors que ses pensées s'enfonçaient dans une colère de plus en plus sourde, une voix reconnaissable résonna.

« Désolée les gars. Je suis en retard.

\- Encore… Se moqua gentiment Alya.

\- C'était la folie à la boulangerie ce matin. Continua Marinette en s'asseyant à côté du mannequin. Salut Adrien. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant son ton froid et distant. Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle de la semaine, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre vu qu'elle n'avait plus de portable et qu'il devait être occupé, mais l'accueillir si froidement ? Après leur dernière soirée ? Incompréhensible ! Troublée, elle cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur ses deux autres amis.

« Au fait, tu as pu avoir un nouveau portable ? Demanda Nino.

\- Pas encore. Soupira Marinette. Je devais y aller ce matin mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et même en partant plus tôt pour venir ici et y aller avant, je n'ai pas pu. La ligne de métro a été évacuée pour un incident.

\- Tu es descendue où du coup ?

\- Oh ! Trois stations plus tôt. J'ai préféré continuer à pied. Ah au fait, je suis tombée sur M. Longechamp en venant. S'adressa-t-elle à Adrien.

\- Ah. Cool. C'est un des concurrents directe de mon père. Sermonna-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Il est quand même sympa. Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

\- Si tu croix que flirter avec lui te permettra de monter des échelons pour plus tard, tu es bien naïve. »

La voix criarde résonna aux oreilles de Marinette. L'ensemble de la table se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Ou plutôt, les nouvelles venues. Sabrina était l'éternelle ombre de Chloé après tout.

« Je te demande pardon ? Qui a parlé de flirter avec qui que ce soit ? S'énerva Mari' en serrant son gobelet de café.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la rue avec lui. Toute souriante et rigolant comme une idiote se pavanant à ses pieds. Ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule Chloé. Contra Nino. Nettie n'est pas comme toi.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui sort avec Adrien le temps d'une soirée juste pour bien me faire voir avant de le laisser tomber juste après.

\- QUOI ? »

Marinette s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de café et lança un regard meurtrier à Chloé avant de se tourner, clairement confuse, vers Adrien. Ce dernier la regardait avec un air qu'elle ne situait pas. Déception ? Elle ne comprenait pas d'où Chloé pouvait tenir une telle idée.

« Pile quand tu te met à l'ignorer, tu sors avec Longechamp. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas ignoré. Se défendit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Adrien ? »

Lorsqu'elle se tourna pleinement vers lui, il lança un regard à Alya et Nino qui le dévisageaient. L'espace d'un instant, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose. Un détail… Un détail qui frappa d'un coup de massue son esprit. _« Au fait, tu as pu avoir un nouveau portable ? »_

« Tu… tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. S'expliqua Adrien, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et coupable de sa réaction, passant une main sur sa nuque. Il aurait dû mieux savoir. Il n'aurait pas dû douter d'elle si facilement.

\- Parce que mon portable est cassé. Depuis samedi matin !

\- Et comment je pouvais le savoir ?

\- Nino devait te le dire.

\- Euh… désolé Dudette mais, à y réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit. S'excusa le métis.

\- Nino !

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette. Reprit Chloé en pouffant de rire et en posant une main possessive sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Adrien n'a fait que voir l'évidence en avance. Il ne devrait pas trainer avec quelqu'un comme toi, une moins que rien. Comme si tu pouvais rivaliser avec les personnes de notre rang. »

S'en était trop. Voyant l'air abattu d'Adrien qui osait à peine la regarder, le regard suffisant et moqueur de Chloé, l'air admiratif de Sabrina qui fixait sa maitresse, le regard assassin de Nino sur la blonde et Alya qui semblait dépité, s'en était trop. C'était peut-être la fatigue de cette semaine de folie au lycée ou sa patience qui venait à bout après tout le remue-ménage de la matinée mais Marinette en avait plus qu'assez. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas après cette soirée. Et ça lui faisait mal. Plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Alors, elle se leva, tournant le dos au mannequin et fit face à Chloé. Sabrina se terra sur elle-même devant l'air féroce de la franco-chinoise, se cachant à demi derrière sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais quoi Chloé ? J'espérais sincèrement que Nino amplifiait les choses à ton sujet, sur ton comportement. J'espérais que, si des personnes comme Alya ou Adrien pouvaient être amis avec toi, c'est que tu avais peut-être changé. Mais, en fait, Nino minimisait les choses. Tu étais méchante quand nous étions en primaire mais tu es pire. Tu es cruelle, mesquine et horrible avec les gens autour de toi. Et j'en ai tellement mais tellement fini avec toi. Tu m'oublies. Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole parce que je ne suis plus cette gamine que tu violentais et harcelais en primaire. Je ne me laisserais plus faire. Alors, ton venin, tu te le gardes pour toi. Sur ce, j'ai une course à faire.

\- Marinette… Commença Nino.

\- Tout va bien Nino. De toute façon, j'ai promis à mes parents de rentrer tôt pour les aider avec une décoration de commande et je dois aller chercher mon portable avant. On se voit plus tard. »

Elle sourit au couple devant elle, lança un énième regard noir à Chloé et quitta la table, ignorant Adrien dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'elle t'avait utilisé ? Demanda Alya, légèrement sous le choc du départ de Marinette et de sa tirade.

\- Oh Adrichou. Pleura faussement Chloé. Tu as vu comment elle est la méchante dans l'histoire ?

\- Rattrape-là Dude. »

Des trois phrases dites au même moment, seule la dernière parvint aux oreilles d'Adrien. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Un sombre idiot. Ramassant ses affaires aussi vite que possible, il se leva et passa devant Chloé sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il l'entendit l'appeler, ou plutôt hurler son nom au travers de la foule. Mais il s'en foutait. Mari' n'avait que quelques secondes d'avance sur lui. Sortant du café, il l'a vit quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue.

« Mari' ! Attends ! »

Si elle l'avait entendu, elle avait délibérément décidé de l'ignorer. Ça pique ! Il grimaça et commença à courir, jonglant entre les passants. Très rapidement, il put empoigner l'avant-bras de la brune, l'obligeant à se stopper et à se tourner vers lui.

« Attends ! Je suis désolé !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Soupira-t-elle après une longue attente à le dévisager. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou me prend pour une… je ne sais même pas pour qui tu me prends. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal. Finit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise un peu brutalement, poignardant le cœur d'Adrien. Je ne sais même pas si tu me considères réellement comme ton amie. Souffla-t-elle tristement.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es mon amie.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pour quel genre d'amie me prends-tu si tu crois dès la première occasion que je t'abandonnerais comme ça ? Et pour quoi en plus ? Trainer avec un mec qui ne parle que boulot ? Je t'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner. Tu me prends peut-être pour une menteuse en plus ?

\- Non pas du tout. Mais… tu ne serais pas la première. Admit-il, les yeux baissés. Tu ne serais pas la première à me tourner le dos à la première occasion. Et, à force de vivre des déceptions comme ça… c'est en quelque sorte devenue une phobie ? Je suis vraiment désolé Marinette. J'ai tellement lutté pour ne pas y songer. Mais entre mon père qui te prend pour une opportuniste et Chloé qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tu avais profité de la soirée… Difficile de ne pas céder. »

Il leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait mal d'avoir été si injustement jugée. Et il se sentait mal de l'avoir fait. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Nino ne l'était pas et détestait ce genre de personne. Et elle n'avait jamais rien dit au sujet de sa passion pour la mode avant de proposer de faire les costumes. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ! Il aurait dû se fier à son instinct. Et, actuellement, son instinct lui dictait une toute autre conduite que celle-ci. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha d'elle, pris sa main de nouveau et l'attira dans ses bras un peu brusquement. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur. Elle lui avait manqué. Marinette se tendit dans ses bras comme d'habitude et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut peur du rejet. Mais, finalement, elle se laissa aller, soufflant dans son cou.

« Tu es un idiot !

\- Je sais. Sourit-il avec un immense soulagement. Mais je travaille dessus.

\- Tu as encore pas mal de boulot. Railla-t-elle.

\- Je fais de mon mieux. Rigola-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Les gens doivent nous regarder bizarrement.

\- M'en fiche. Je suis désolé Mari'.

\- Arrête de t'excuser. »

Elle releva les yeux vers les siens. Avec cette nouvelle proximité, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre frôler leur peau. Ils rougirent tous les deux et se séparèrent.

« Je… je dois vraiment y aller. J'aimerais bien avoir un nouveau portable d'ici ce soir.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Si tu veux. Sourit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

\- Au fait, comment tu l'as cassé ? »

Aux vues du rougissement sur ses joues et à sa réponse bégayée, Adrien se promit de demander des détails à Nino pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé vu qu'elle refusa obstinément à lui dire. Ce devait être une drôle d'histoire. Il s'empara de sa main timidement, refusant de la laisser partir une fois de plus.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Le chapitre qui me faisait le plus peur, par manque d'inspiration. Au final, l'un des plus longs… Je ne me comprends plus ahah.**_

_**{Enjoy}**_

* * *

_**oOo**_

Alya se laissa tomber sur son lit, fatiguée de devoir courir après ses sœurs jumelles. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle entendit le rire étouffé de son meilleur ami, lui aussi allongé sur son lit. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le punir de sa moquerie.

« Hey ! ça fait mal.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas te moquer de ma souffrance. Railla-t-elle en prenant un coussin contre sa poitrine.

\- Désolé. »

L'amusement dans sa voix était encore présent mais Alya décela rapidement autre chose. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et le trouva en train de fixer le plafond, les deux mains derrière sa tête.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder pleinement. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le regard d'Adrien se voila légèrement. Il prit une inspiration et souffla un coup avant de se redresser et de faire face à Alya.

« Père veut que je me trouve une petite amie.

\- Pardon ? Rigola-t-elle, croyant à une blague.

\- Il m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec la fille d'une de ses riches clientes ce week-end.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- _Il est temps que tes relations évoluent Adrien_. Imita-t-il son père en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains. _Tu as seize ans et est entré au lycée. Tu te dois d'être en couple avec une jeune femme remarquable. Il est plus que temps._ »

Un silence tomba entre eux. Adrien se prit le visage entre les mains, complètement abattu par la décision soudaine de son Père. Sérieusement ? Un rendez-vous arrangé ? Qui faisait encore ça ?

« En gros, il veut aussi contrôler ta vie sentimentale. Résuma Alya, abasourdie.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai, oui. Il m'a même demandé si j'acceptais de sortir avec toi ! Sans rancune Al' mais un, tu es déjà prise et deux, tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

\- Eark… Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée par le fait que ce soit mon statut de femme déjà en couple qui soit la première chose qui t'ai empêché de dire oui à ça ou pas. Sans rancune Adrien. Répéta-t-elle en clignant d'un œil.

\- Tu m'as compris. Rit-il sans joie. Mais, s'il m'avait laissé le choix uniquement entre toi et Chloé… »

Rien que d'y penser, un frisson le parcouru. Chloé étant Chloé, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu même à un seul rencard avec elle. Elle n'était absolument pas ce qu'il attendait d'une petite amie. Rien que de se dire que c'était son père qui allait décider de qui il allait fréquenter le fit gémir de frustration.

Alya posa une main sur son bras. Il releva le visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Écoute… Je sais que tu supportes vraiment plus les exigences extravagantes de ton père. Et oui, il va trop loin cette fois. Mais… peut-être qu'il veut vraiment ton bonheur et qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qui te correspond.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais rencontrer ma petite amie. Railla le blond.

\- Je sais. Mais qui sait ? Ce ne sera peut-être pas une catastrophe. »

* * *

**oOo**

« C'était une catastrophe ! »

Adrien se laissa tomber sur le canapé de Nino. Alya et Marinette terminaient une des danses du jeu Just Dance et Nino le regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

« De quoi tu parles Dude ?

\- Ton rendez-vous ? Enchaina Alya en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

\- Oui.

\- Tu avais un rendez-vous ? S'étonna Nino. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais pu te donner quelques astuces.

\- Oh ! Parce que tu es le roi des rencards maintenant ? Se moqua Marinette.

\- Plus que vous deux réunis. Se vanta-t-il en balançant son doigt entre les deux célibataires officiels du groupe, les faisant lever les yeux au ciel et déclenchant le rire d'Alya.

\- C'était si horrible ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Se calma Adrien. Elle n'arrête pas de parler d'elle, de sa carrière et de quel couple super glamour nous ferions. Et ça, c'était uniquement quand elle ne passait pas son temps à me reluquer. Je me suis sentit comme un morceau de viande ou un trophée à remporter. »

Sa voix se serra. De tout, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Qu'il ne trouve personne qui ne l'apprécie pour qui il était réellement et non pour son nom de famille. C'était déjà difficile de se faire de vrais amis… alors trouver une femme qui ne verrait pas sa réputation et son nom ? Après sa discussion avec Alya, il avait espéré que son père ferait le bon choix. Mais, comme toujours, il avait été déçu. Et, même s'il n'attendait pas grand-chose de ce rendez-vous avec une parfaite inconnue, son cœur prenait un coup. Sans doute le premier d'une longue série.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'a convoqué à la fin de mon rendez-vous pour que je lui fasse un compte rendu. Un compte-rendu ! Sérieusement ? Et il vient de demander à Nathalie de me trouver une autre partenaire pour un autre rendez-vous.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il fait ça ? Demanda Marinette. Je veux dire… il doit avoir une raison de le faire, non ?

\- Pourrir la vie de son fils ? Proposa Nino. »

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent. Adrien souffla une fois de plus et ferma les yeux, ses doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il ne comprenait pas la nouvelle lubie de son père. Et surtout, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa vie amoureuse.

« Au moins, tenta Mari', ton père ne t'imposera pas un second rendez-vous avec elle.

\- C'est ridicule. Éclata-t-il. Ce n'est pas à lui de diriger cette partie de ma vie ! J'ai seize ans. J'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire là-dessus. Mais non ! Sur ça aussi, il faut que je sois le parfait petit soldat qui sort avec la parfaite petite amie. Est-ce qu'il pense parfois à autre chose que l'image de son entreprise ? À moi ? S'énerva le blond, de plus en plus blessé. »

Il sentit une main sur son avant-bras. Son regard dériva vers la propriétaire et il rencontra un regard azur compatissant. Sa tension diminua mais la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge ne faiblissait pas.

« Et tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle il t'impose ça maintenant ?

\- Non. Peut-être qu'il a peur au scandale le jour où je sors avec quelqu'un. Qu'elle ne soit pas comme il l'entend. Après tout, il se permet de critiquer facilement celles qui s'approchent trop de moi à son gout. »

Mari' se renfrogna, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu. Adrien lui avait raconté la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père à la fin de leur soirée déguisée. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'avait pas une haute estime d'elle. Et, bien que Gabriel Agreste soit l'un de ses stylistes préféré, c'était toujours une remarque qui déplaisait. Aussi puissant soit-il, il n'avait pas le droit de juger sans connaitre. Cette fois, c'est Adrien qui la réconforta, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Elle lui sourit timidement, ignorant le sursaut de son cœur.

« Je suis désolée. Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Aucune chance. Et, même si c'est le cas, mon père n'est qu'un idiot s'il croit que ça va m'éloigner de toi ou de vous deux. Vous serez toujours une priorité. »

Le sourire de Marinette s'agrandit, à l'instar de celui d'Adrien. Il resserra son emprise sur sa main. Il avait déjà failli perdre son amitié, il ne la risquerait plus. En quelques semaines, Mari' avait su lui redonner sa chance et leur amitié s'en était trouvée grandit. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Le portable de la brunette sonna. A contre-cœur, les deux adolescents délièrent leurs mains pour lui permettre de récupérer son téléphone. Haussant les sourcils, elle s'excusa pour répondre à ses parents et quitta la pièce pour les laisser tranquille.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas uniquement pour t'éloigner de Marinette ? »

Alya et Nino se dévisagèrent, complètement abasourdis. Adrien jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, vérifiant que leur amie n'était pas encore sur le point de rentrer. Ramenant son regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Sincèrement, plus rien ne m'étonnerai de mon père. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Marinette et qu'il la considérait comme une chercheuse d'or. Tu connais mon père. Il fera tout pour me protéger, même s'il s'agit d'une erreur de jugement de sa part. Alors, vu qu'Alya et toi êtes en couple et que, du coup, je me retrouve souvent en binôme avec elle… ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il veuille m'empêcher de finir en couple avec elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était du genre à me laisser gérer quelque chose dans ma vie…

\- Vous êtes amis. Depuis quand passer du temps avec tes amis est-il un crime ?

\- Depuis que cette amie semble trop proche de moi au goût de mon père et qu'elle a pour projet de devenir designer. Et l'avis de Chloé sur elle ne fait qu'envenimer les choses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Chlo' a-t-elle une si basse estime de Mari ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Alya se posait aussi la question. Chloé n'était pas connue pour son empathie et sa capacité à être aimable parmi leurs amis du collège. Pourtant, Alya avait connu une amie, quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui n'hésitait pas à montrer les crocs pour défendre ses amis. Mais, visiblement, seul Adrien et elle avait eu droit à ce traitement. Observer une Chloé méprisante avec le reste de la classe avait déjà été compliqué à assimiler lors de leur dernière année de collège. Mais les choses étaient pires entre Marinette et Chloé. Et tous savent à quel point Mari est gentille avec tout le monde.

Nino haussa seulement les épaules, clairement mal à l'aise. Alya fronça les sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il cachait. Alors, pour l'encourager, elle lui donna un coup d'épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a rien eu. C'est juste… Chloé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? S'impatienta un peu Alya.

\- Rien de plus. Rien de moins. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Elle n'a jamais supporté Marinette. Et Mari' en a eu marre de faire des efforts j'imagine. C'est tout. »

Aucun des deux adolescents n'était satisfait. Mais, en voyant l'expression fermé du métis, ils laissèrent tomber. Nino fronça les sourcils légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Alya aurait juré l'avoir entendu dire « Ridicule » dans sa barbe. Il cachait quelque chose !

« Quoiqu'il en soit, retour au sujet principal Dude : ton père qui s'immisce dans tes affaires de cœurs. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Marinette choisit ce moment-là pour rentrer. Elle remit son portable dans son petit sac à main rosé et revint s'installer près d'Adrien, l'air un peu inquiète.

« Tout va bien Nettie ? Demanda Nino.

\- Oui oui. Mes parents doivent s'absenter pour la fin du week-end en urgence. Un problème avec Grand-Père apparemment. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.

\- Oh… Ton père reparle à son père ?

\- Pas que je sache. D'où mon inquiétude. Mais ils m'ont assuré que tout allait bien donc…

\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester à la maison. Proposa le métis. Mon frère sera super content de jouer aux super-héros avec toi. Tu as plus d'imagination que moi… Rit-il.

\- C'est gentil mais non. Je dois ouvrir la boulangerie demain matin.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Je devrais gérer. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et il sut que quelque chose se passait. Une fois de plus, il fronça les sourcils et se promit intérieurement de passer à la boulangerie le lendemain pour l'aider, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Les deux sœurs jumelles d'Alya débarquèrent dans le salon en criant et sautant par tout. Telles deux tornades, elles retournèrent la pièce aménagée par leur grande-sœur avant de sortir de la pièce en criant qu'elles avaient faim et que c'était l'heure du gouter. Inspirant profondément, Al' s'excusa et se leva pour aller maitriser les deux monstres et leur préparer leur quatre heures. En rigolant, Nino se leva et suivit sa petite amie. Deux contre deux. Le combat devrait être équitable !

Adrien regarda le couple quitter la pièce avec un sourire. Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, son regard se voila légèrement et il se laissa tomber pleinement sur le canapé d'Alya, les mains derrière la nuque.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux. »

La voix douce de Marinette lui fit tourner le visage dans sa direction. Il vit la douceur dans son regard, mais également un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer.

« Ils ont vraiment de la chance de s'être trouvé.

\- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Compléta-t-il. »

Lorsque le regard de Mari' s'ancra dans le sien, il se sentit se réchauffer. Ils se sourirent doucement, chacun heureux pour son meilleur ami.

« Bientôt, tu trouveras aussi ton âme-sœur. Rassura Mari.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attends pas à trouver qui que ce soit avec des rendez-vous arrangés.

\- Avec un peu de chance…

\- La chance n'est pas vraiment mon domaine. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. Marinette s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. En fond, ils pouvaient entendre les jumelles éclater de rire aux histoires d'Alya. C'était chaleureux, confortable.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les choses. Avoua le blond après quelques minutes.

\- Comment tu les imaginais ? Souffla-t-elle avec douceur, tournant son regard azur vers lui.

\- Je n'en sais rien. La rencontrer par hasard, tomber soit éperdument amoureux d'elle sur le coup ou alors lentement mais surement. J'imaginais apprendre à la découvrir selon nos envies et nos idées. L'amener diner là où je l'aurais souhaité ou selon ses demandes. La couvrir de cadeau, lui faire la cour, voler quelques instants privés ici et là avec elle, être moi-même. Murmura-t-il finalement. Certainement pas via un diner organisé par mon père, dans un restaurant choisit par mon père et surveillé par mon garde du corps.

\- Tu es un grand romantique, non ? Rit-elle doucement, tendrement.

\- Alya n'arrête pas de me le dire. Grimaça-t-il. Est-ce mal ?

\- Non. Loin de là. Mais c'est la première fois que j'entends dire « faire la cour » de nos jours. Se moqua-t-elle doucement. Celle qui aura ton cœur aura énormément de chance.

\- Tu le pense vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Tu es adorable Adrien. Altruiste, courageux, déterminé, fidèle. Un peu geek mais rien d'ingérable. Se moqua-t-elle. Tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui t'apprécie pour qui tu es vraiment et qui sera là pour t'épauler et te rassurer n'importe quand. Et tu la trouveras. Un jour.

\- Mais pas lors de ces rendez-vous. Certifia-t-il. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je sens que ce n'est pas… juste. Pas comme ça que ça doit se dérouler. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et put y lire toute la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Oui, c'était injuste. Adrien n'était pas un bien à vendre ou à prêter. Il avait droit de choisir pleinement qui était l'élue de son cœur. Marinette lui avait promis d'être là pour lui, au même titre qu'elle l'était pour ses amis proches.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, un écho à un souvenir de Chine. Adrien vit le changement dans son regard. Il vit la détermination prendre place dans ses yeux si bleus. Et, quelque part, il sentit son cœur s'envoler d'un nouvel espoir. Dieu qu'elle était mignonne comme ça.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau. Alya et Nino débarquèrent, souriants et vinrent s'installer à leurs côtés.

« Les filles sont devant un puzzle géant dans leur chambre. Nous sommes tranquilles pour quelques temps. Je vois que vous vous êtes mis à l'aise. Ricanna Alya. On ne vous a pas coupé à faire quoique ce soit ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! »

Marinette coupa le contact visuel avec Adrien et rougit profondément. Le mannequin ne put empêcher sa propre rougeur. Après, il ne savait pas vraiment la cause. Le commentaire d'Alya ou le fait d'avoir pensé à embrasser Marinette tout en se disant qu'elle était mignonne juste avant que le couple ne revienne? Il se secoua mentalement et enferma ses pensées au fond de son esprit. C'était juste les circonstances qui lui donnaient ces idées. Mari' était une amie. Juste une amie.

« Et si tu allais quand même à tous ces rendez-vous ? Proposa Mari' en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Même si je n'en ai pas envie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Ça va être long et…

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Coupa-t-elle. Tu vas à ces rendez-vous. Et, au moment où tu en as marre et que tu veux t'échapper, tu nous envoie un signal à déterminer et nous on vient à ta rescousse.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est simple. Tu commences ton rendez-vous et au bout d'un temps, si tu vois que ça ne mènera nulle part, tu nous envoies un message ou on se trouve à proximité discrètement et nous fait un signe. A ce moment-là, on te donne une excuse pour partir. Simple.

\- Quel genre d'excuse ? Demanda Nino, sceptique.

\- Oh ! Facile à trouver. On se fait passer pour l'assistante de ton père…

\- Nathalie.

\- Nathalie. Et on fait croire que ton père veut que tu rentres plus tôt pour une raison X ou Y. On t'appelle pour un projet de groupe pour l'école qui vient d'être décalé ou que tu avais oublié. Ton hamster est en train de s'étouffer.

\- Je n'ai pas de hamster.

\- Peut-importe. Réfuta-t-elle en fouettant l'air avec tes mains, son cerveau tournant visiblement à cent à l'heure.

\- Alya a un problème et a besoin de toi rapidement. Pas Chloé. Sinon, tu ne seras pas couvert. Peu importe… On t'offre une ouverture pour partir. A toi de la saisir ou non…

\- Tu sembles un peu trop habituée à ça Mari'. Rit Nino en lui tendant le poing pour qu'elle le frappe.

\- J'ai peut-être déjà fait le coup en Chine pour aider plusieurs amies qui cherchaient une excuse pour ne pas faire quelque chose. Haussa-t-elle les épaules avec un sourire entendu.

\- Bien sûr… tu n'as jamais été celle à sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Se moqua Alya, l'imaginant presque en train de se planquer dans un buisson pour surveiller ses amies. »

Alya s'attendait à ce que Nino, Adrien et Marinette éclatent de rire. Bien sûr, elle était trop gentille et honnête pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Les deux gars eurent la réaction escomptée. Mais, quand le visage de la franco-chinoise passa de malicieux et pétillant à complètement fermé, les rires se turent immédiatement. Alya jura avoir vu un éclat de peur dans son regard.

« Mari ?

\- Hein ? Non, non. Bien sûr que non. »

Étant le plus proche, Adrien pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps. Et, par habitude à serrer les dents face aux critiques de son père, il entendait également le malaise dans sa voix serrée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'observa. Mâchoire tendue, dos légèrement vouté, elle cherchait à se terrer quelque part, comme si elle cherchait à fuir quelque chose. Mais il n'en n'était pas sûr. Car cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes. Elle se reprit rapidement, affichant un faux air taquin, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Si tu veux que ce soit crédible, il faut que tu ais plusieurs aides. Continua-t-elle. Pas toujours Alya par exemple. Je pense qu'à nous trois, on peut déjà faire pas mal de chose sans que cela soit suspect, même pour ton père. Dis-moi qu'il ne surveille pas tes messages et appels !

\- Euh… pas que je sache.

\- Mec… ça ne m'étonnerai même pas…

\- Donc tu ne peux pas te servir de ton portable pour nous donner signe. Au cas où… Grimaça Alya, consciente que c'était quelque chose que Gabriel pourrait faire.

\- Mais si… Seconde carte sim. Réfuta Mari. Ton smartphone accepte sans doute une deuxième carte. Elle ne servira qu'à ça donc tu peux y mettre que les numéros des personnes à contacter pour te sortir de là.

\- Il n'y aura que vous trois, si vous voulez m'aider bien sûr. »

Les trois adolescents le dévisagèrent. Ils soufflèrent d'un même souffle, faisant rire Adrien.

« Personne d'autre ? Demanda Alya

\- Qui ? Chloé ? Absolument pas. J'ai dû déjà me battre avec mon père pour qu'il ne la propose pas comme candidate. J'aurais l'impression de sortir avec une sœur. Et tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'attend que ça de sortir avec moi. Frissonna-t-il. Non, je préfère rester avec vous trois sur ce coup. Comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Dans le cas où tu es seul, soit tu nous envoie un sms, soit tu nous appelle. Même une seule ou deux sonneries suffisent. Si c'est dans un lieu public accessible même pour nous, on peut toujours être dans les parages tout en restant discret et tu nous fais un signe à déterminer à l'avance. Dans ce cas, on peut interrompre de façon totalement involontaire de notre part ton rendez-vous à esquiver.

\- Et comment ? Cilla Alya.

\- J'ai une capacité hors norme à être maladroite et causer des catastrophes je te rappelle. Nino peut être inventif et je suis sûre que toi aussi. Ce ne sera pas un problème…

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être fier ou avoir peur de toi Nettie. Renifla Nino. Où est passé la petite fille innocente de mon enfance ? Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ?

\- Elle a grandi et il n'y avait pas de grand intérêt. En plus, à chaque fois, tu le savais sans le savoir. Toutes mes excuses se tournaient contre moi et je finissais toujours par te raconter mes mésaventures.

\- Ton poignet ?

\- Mal géré ma chute. Et ce lego n'avait rien à faire là ! Bouda-t-elle, déclenchant le rire de Nino.

\- Quand tu t'es trouvé coincée dans l'ascenseur ?

\- Pas d'explication. Renifla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Malchance peut être.

\- On doit demander des détails ou pas ? S'amusèrent Adrien et Alya.

\- Non. Définitivement non. Trancha la brunette, déclenchant le rire des trois autres.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses pour moi Marinette.

\- Je vais gérer. J'ai l'habitude. Bref… il faudra aussi que tu attendes des durées variables pour faire appel à nous. Si au bout de dix ou quinze minutes, tu as toujours une excuse pour partir, ce sera louche. Tu devras même accepter peut-être des deuxièmes rendez-vous. Alors, choisit bien avec qui tu serais prêt à passer plus de temps. Et, avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu n'auras pas besoin de nous… Sourit-elle. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança le donna de l'espoir. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que, finalement, ce ne sera pas si mal et qu'il rencontrera l'amour de sa vie. Après tout, à seize ans, certains couples durent pour l'éternité. Même si c'est rare. Et l'histoire de leur rencontre et de la façon dont ils sont tombés amoureux d'un de l'autre ne sera pas un conte de fée à raconter à leurs enfants. Mais ce pourrait être pire. Il suffit d'un peu de chance avec les filles sélectionnées par son père. Et, même si ça ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite, ses amis seront là pour lui.

« Ca ressemble à un plan. »

Ils se cognèrent tous les quatre le poing avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

**oOo**

« Marinette ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à Adrien. Nino restait quelques minutes de plus avec sa petite amie mais les deux autres avaient décidé de partir pour rentrer chez eux. Adrien avait proposé à Mari de la raccompagner, chose qu'elle avait refusée vu qu'elle avait son vélo. Alors, il l'avait rattrapé au bas de l'immeuble juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Je voulais te remercier. D'avoir imaginé ce plan pour moi.

\- Oh ! Pas de problème. C'est à ça que serve les amis, non ?

\- Peut-être. Sourit-il. Merci quand même. Ça m'enlève une épine du pied.

\- Sympa pour tes futures conquêtes. Railla-t-elle moqueusement.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment ce genre d'ho…

\- Je sais. Je te taquine.

\- Merci. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Confortable. Adrien souhaitait la prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin de remerciement. Mais il n'osa pas.

« Bon, sur ce… Bonne soirée Adrien.

\- Attends ! »

Il attrapa son poignet alors qu'elle se détournait de lui pour partir. Il devait lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ton amitié mais je l'apprécie énormément. Je t'apprécie énormément. Et je veux être ce même ami pour toi. Alors… je serais toujours là pour toi aussi. Si tu as besoin de parler, d'une oreille pour écouter, je serais ravi d'être cette personne pour toi. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Une chose que personne ne semblait savoir, pas même Nino. Il le voyait dans son attitude à certains moments, certaines réflexions. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, quand elle s'est tendue suite aux remarques d'Alya. Elle connaissait ces astuces, les avait appliqués pour lui-même. Pour s'échapper de qui ? Sans compter la fois où elle s'était crispée quand Nino avait parlé d'un petit-ami. Et ces autres fois où il pensait que son esprit jouait des tours. Quand elle se tendait systématiquement quand on entrait trop dans son espace personnel. Surtout quand il s'agissait des hommes en y réfléchissant. Peut-être que son esprit voyait réellement quelque chose finalement. Quelque chose dont il prenait peu à peu conscience. Alors, si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un…

« J'apprécie Adrien. Mais tout va bien, je t'assure. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Marinette. »

Il dégagea sa main de son poignet, le faisant glisser doucement. Un frisson le parcouru et, vu les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme, ce geste n'avait pas été anodin pour elle aussi. Ils se sourirent et elle prit la direction de chez elle non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Adrien ne retourna à sa voiture qu'au moment où elle tournait au coin de la rue.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle sentait son regard sur son dos. Par chance, il ne pouvait pas voir les rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle se força à ne pas se retourner, ne pas le regarder alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au détour de la ruelle qu'elle perdit cette sensation de picotement dans sa nuque. Alors, elle se permit de souffler. Son cœur s'accéléra au même rythme que ses jambes. Concentrée sur sa route pour ne pas tomber, Marinette fit tout son possible pour ne pas repenser aux mots d'Adrien. Elle les avait presque oubliés quand elle arriva chez elle. Ses parents la saluèrent gentiment, levant juste le regard de la télé pour l'observer avec un sourire. Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de leur dire bonne nuit malgré l'heure peu tardive. Elle monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, déposa son sac près de son bureau, ferma sa trappe et grimpa jusque son lit. Se jetant dessus, elle enfouie son visage dans son oreiller en forme de chat noir.

« Reprend-toi Marinette. S'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. »

Soufflant dans sa peluche, elle se bascula sur le dos en la maintenant toujours contre sa poitrine. Fixant le plafond, elle finit par fermer les yeux et laissa le sommeil la gagner.

* * *

**oOo**

« Non. »

Son corps refusait de bouger alors que son esprit lui criait de faire quelque chose. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Et ces mains sur son corps la tétanisaient. Alors qu'un autre « Non » sortait de ses lèvres, elle sentit les mains remonter, passant sous la barrière de son tee-shirt. Elle tenta de se décaler, remuant comme elle le pouvait. Tout ce qu'elle gagna, ce fut un poids supplémentaire qui se posa sur l'ensemble de son corps. Elle frissonna.

« Arrête.

\- Chut mon cœur. »

La voix était emplie de désir. Mais, au lieu de l'enivrer comme elle s'y attendait, cela déclencha un énième frisson sur sa colonne. Elle se tortilla un peu plus, tentant de se dégager de cette étreinte. Bientôt, les mains atteignirent sa poitrine. Son cœur se serra avant de s'affoler comme jamais auparavant. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux.

« S'il te plait.

\- Laisse-toi faire. On s'aime, non ? Si tu m'aimes, laisse-toi faire. Tu sais que tu le veux. »

Son cerveau se mit à clignoter. Danger. Danger. Sauve-toi. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sa prise sur elle se renforça et bientôt, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle continuait de lui dire non, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle devait le laisser faire. Par preuve de son amour pour lui. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Alors, elle lui disait non. Encore et encore.

* * *

**oOo**

« NON »

Se réveillant en sursaut, le souffle court, Marinette haleta quelques instants, complètement perdue. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se resituer. C'était sa chambre. Celle en France. Rapidement, l'angoisse de son corps se détendit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son entourage. Elle était en France. Seule. En sécurité. _Il_ n'était plus là. Une fois de plus, les larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les chassa furieusement, se recouchant pleinement sur son lit.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il faut que je me calme. »

Regardant l'heure sur son réveil, elle grimaça en voyant 3h28 d'affiché. Elle hésita à se lever, à coudre ou à jouer. Mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle devait se rendormir. Alors, luttant contre sa panique grandissante, elle reprit sa peluche pour se réconforter et referma les yeux.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu serais disponible à 17h pour une partie de UMS ? »

Marinette ne vit le message d'Adrien que lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent aux alentours de 9h. Fatiguée, elle se frotta les yeux avant de s'emparer de son portable. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en lisant le message.

« Bien sûre. Je serais ravie de te botter les fesses. »

Elle jeta son portable sur sa couette et s'engouffra de nouveau dessous en laissant échapper un gémissement. Son cauchemar revint en mémoire et, instantanément, sa bonne humeur s'estompa. C'était ridicule comme situation. Grognant, elle chassa les mauvais souvenirs et se redressa en entendant la sonnerie de son portable.

« Laisse mes fesses tranquille ! Et je sens qu'aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance.»

« Si tu le dis… »

Souriante, elle se leva et commença sa journée.

* * *

**oOo**

« Rassure-moi Adrien… Tu as des jours avec plus de chance que ça quand même, non ? Parce que là… je suis inquiète pour toi si ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elle lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire au micro lorsqu'elle entendit Adrien râler à l'autre bout. Une heure de jeu. Quatre parties. Quatre victoires pour Marinette. Alors, si Adrien pensait être dans un jour de chance et que sa chance se résumait à ça… C'était franchement inquiétant. Il se mit à marmonner, déclenchant une bonne fois pour toute le rire de Marinette.

« Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit renifler bruyamment de mépris.

\- Tu triches. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais tu triches.

\- Mauvais joueur. Railla-t-elle.

\- Non. Moi qui croyais avoir du réconfort en jouant avec toi. Même pas. Tu m'enfonces dans ma misère.

\- Oh pauvre petit chat. Tu veux un bol de lait et des gratouilles derrière l'oreille ? »

Finalement, Adrien éclata de rire à son tour. Sa bonne humeur était visiblement revenue.

« Pourquoi tu avais tant besoin de réconfort ? ll s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda franchement Mari, consciente de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

\- Apparemment, mon père est plutôt déterminé à ce que je trouve une petite amie rapidement. Avoua-t-il. Il m'a organisé un rendez-vous pour mercredi soir…

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Ça te dérangerais de m'aider sur ce coup ? Demanda-t-il timidement après quelques secondes. Je sais qu'Alya garde ses sœurs le mercredi et Nino sera surement avec elle. Je ne veux pas les déranger pour ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Adrien. J'assure tes arrières. »

Elle pouvait presque entendre le sourire reconnaissant depuis son micro.

* * *

**oOo**

Deux heures, douze minutes et trente-huit secondes. Oui, il avait presque compté les secondes aussi. En fait, non. Mais il était quasiment sûr du temps qu'il avait tenu à la minute près avant de céder et d'envoyer un sms discret à Marinette pour qu'elle le sorte de là. Sa partenaire du soir était jolie certes. Mais c'est tout. Niveau conversation, à part parler de ses cheveux qui frisaient dès qu'il pleuvait, que son maquillage n'avait pas été valorisant lors de son dernier photoshoot (car, oui, son père avait eu l'audace de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec une mannequin de sa firme) et qu'elle devait ab-so-lu-ment aller faire du shopping ce week-end avec sa « best friend » (tu veux venir d'ailleurs ? Tu verras, elle est a-do-ra-ble.), il craqua.

Encore vingt-deux secondes, et oui cette fois il les avait vraiment comptées, et son portable sonna de façon totalement par hasard.

« Oh. Excuse-moi. Je dois répondre. »

Il lui sourit faussement et décrocha son téléphone en commençant à se lever. Il se retint de justesse de crier un « sauve-moi » à Marinette.

« Allô ? »

Oh ! Bonjour l'originalité ! Règle numéro un de Mari : ne jamais mettre en haut-parleur. Sinon, il serait foutu. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour faire du bouche à bouche à mon hamster. Craqua Marinette.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Je te charrie. Rit-elle au bout du fil. Fait juste semblant d'être surpris avant de répondre. Je te dérange peut-être ?

\- Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. »

Règle numéro deux : sauf si on se met d'accord avant, vouvoie toujours au téléphone.

« Tu es en retard pour ton cours de Chinois.

\- Mon cours de Chinois ? Répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui… Tu sais, celui que nous avons tous les deux toutes les semaines pour exercer ton chinois vu que j'ai été cinq ans là-bas ? Sauf que, cette semaine, nous l'avions décalé à maintenant.

\- Oh… OH ! Comprit-il. Je suis désolé. J'ai complètement oublié. Je peux être là dans quinze minutes, ça vous va ?

\- Parfait. Je prépare UMS. Ah et si elle te pose des questions : ton père n'est pas au courant de cet arrangement pour ce cours de chinois, tu l'as fait de ton initiative pour ton plaisir personnel.

\- Compris. Merci. »

Il lutta pour ne pas sourire de la perspective de son après-midi jeu avec elle. Raccrochant avec un faux air désolé sur le visage, il poussa la chaise et lança un regard à son rendez-vous.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié que j'ai un cours de chinois qui est censé être en ce moment. Mon professeur m'attend…

\- Comment ton père a-t-il pu oublier ça ?

\- _Bien joué Mari._ _Pensa-t-il en retenant une grimace._ En fait, il n'est pas vraiment au courant. Je voulais juste améliorer mon chinois de mon côté. Haussa-t-il les épaules en récupérant ses affaires. Ne lui en parle pas s'il te plait. Sinon, il va en faire une obligation et je ne prendrais plus de plaisir à travailler mon chinois.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? »

Sa franchise et le manque d'émotion dans sa voix le fit grincer intérieurement. Sincèrement, il n'avait pas pensé à cette question. Il imaginait qu'il partirait à chaque fois et que, naturellement, son père passerait à quelqu'un d'autre s'il ne demandait pas à réitérer l'expérience avec elle. Il hésita un instant avant de jouer franc jeu.

« Désolé mais… vu qu'on sera amené à travailler ensemble pour mon père, je ne préfèrerais pas. Pas en tant que couple en tout cas.

\- Ça me va très bien. Tu ne semblais pas très participatif à la conversation.

\- _On se demande pourquoi. Songea-t-il avec amertume._ »

Seul un reniflement s'échappa de son contrôle. Il sourit une dernière fois pour s'excuser et quitta le restaurant non sans avoir payé leur repas. Elle entama son dessert comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand il dépassa la porte et son champs son vision, son sourire devint authentique, s'agrandit et il se mit à courir vers la boulangerie de Marinette.

Il éclata de rire quand elle l'accueillit contrôleur en main et en lui parlant chinois. Pour plus de crédibilité, bien entendu.

* * *

**oOo**

Deux rendez-vous par semaine. Son père lui organisait deux rendez-vous par semaine. Adrien était épuisé. Autant physiquement que moralement. Alya était intervenue trois fois, Nino quatre et Marinette s'était chargée du reste. Il perdait patience et son père aussi. Résultat : à chaque fin de rendez-vous, son père le réprimandait de plus en plus pour son immaturité et son manque d'engagement avec l'une d'entre elle et Adrien devenait de plus en plus acide pour ses rendez-vous. Il serra les dents et tint deux rendez-vous avec l'une d'entre elle et c'était sans aucun doute la pire. C'est Marinette qui eut le courage de s'en prendre à elle, physiquement. Adrien l'avait amené dans un café où Mari' devait réviser. A peine arrivée, elle les repéra et se leva, boisson en main. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle avait trébuché et renversé son moka sur la demoiselle qui accompagnait Adrien. Seulement, un serveur qui passait par là avait tenté de la retenir et avait chuté avec elle, les entrainant tous les deux au sol et renversant les boissons qu'il transportait sur Marinette. Adrien éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter brutalement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas prévu ça.

L'invitée d'Adrien lui lança un regard noir pour son manque de sympathie, s'empara de sa propre boisson et vida le verre à son visage franchement ébahi avant de se lever et de partir avec un air hautain et horrifié. Était-ce même possible ? Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand elle quitta le café, Adrien tourna son regard vers Mari' qui venait de se relever avec l'aide du serveur et tentait de sécher ses affaires.

« Je mettrais ma main à couper que ta chute était tout sauf contrôlée. Se moqua-t-il en se levant une fois que le serveur était parti. »

Elle lui tira la langue avec un regard mauvais et retourna à sa tâche. Le regard d'Adrien s'adoucit. Il s'empara de sa main et, avec un geste de la tête, l'invita à partir d'ici et des regards curieux. Elle lui sourit et le suivit sans poser de question. Direction la boulangerie, une fois de plus.

* * *

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Adrien ? »

Le ton de son père annonçait un mauvais moment. Grimaçant intérieurement, le garçon se redressa imperceptiblement sur son siège et fit face à son père, ne laissant rien paraitre à son malaise.

« Je suis désolé Père mais aucune de vos… demoiselles ne me convienne. Je ne peux pas contrôler mon cœur. Railla-t-il.

\- Baisse d'un ton jeune homme. Je suis encore ton père et tu me dois le respect.

\- Je vous respecte. C'est plutôt vous qui ne le faite pas ! _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pensa-t-il._

\- ADRIEN ! Hurla Gabriel, faisant sursauter le mannequin.

\- _Change de tactique. Vite !_ Désolé Père. Mais avec les préparatifs de la soirée de Noël, les cours et les examens qui arrivent… Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à des rendez-vous. Pourriez-vous reconsidérer cette décision ?

\- Hors de question ! Les médias te prennent pour un joueur de cœur désormais.

-_ A qui la faute ! Songea-t-il amèrement._

\- Ils ont besoin de se calmer et de te voir avec une petite amie. L'image de la famille est en jeu maintenant.

\- Alors pourriez-vous mettre en suspend ? Avec Noël et votre soirée, ils auront de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous la dent et ça me donnerait un répit. Sincèrement, rien ne fonctionnera pour le moment.

\- Prend sur toi un peu Adrien. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de…

\- Juste le temps de Noël. Coupa-t-il avec impatience. C'est tout ce que je demande. C'est… c'est une période importante pour moi. Vous le savez. Et j'aimerais en profiter. »

Cet argument eut don de remuer quelque chose chez son père. Il lui lança un regard noir avant qu'il ne se neutralise. Il dévisagea son fils avant de croiser ses mains dans son dos et de se tourner pour se rendre derrière son bureau.

« Bien. Je demanderais à Nathalie de t'organiser un rendez-vous dès Janvier. Et j'attends de toi plus de volonté. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui Père. »

Intérieurement, le cœur d'Adrien s'effondra. Son père le vendait pour le jeter en pâture à la presse parisienne. Juste pour l'image de la famille, de l'entreprise. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent. Il pria pour que la nouvelle candidate soit plus intéressante que les autres. Étant congédié, Adrien se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

**oOo**

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas quand Marinette avait dépassé Alya. Il connaissait Al' depuis toujours et Marinette depuis un peu plus de six mois maintenant. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourtant, c'était bien le numéro de Marinette qu'il avait composé quand il était arrivé dans sa chambre, encore étourdit par tout ça.

« Adrien ? Tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il, la voix enrouée par la boule qui serrait de plus en plus sa gorge. »

Il était vingt-deux heures mais Mari' avait décroché rapidement et ne semblait absolument pas être contrarié par l'heure ridiculement tardive pour un appel. Elle devrait dormir mais non. Elle était là, avec lui au téléphone et visiblement bouleversé.

« Je… Commença-t-il. J'ai obtenu un répit dans les rencontres. Mais mon père m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il s'attend à ce que la prochaine soit la bonne. Il me laisse tranquille jusqu'en Janvier.

\- Oh Adrien…

\- Je ne suis donc rien de plus qu'une image pour lui ? Un pion à déplacer comme il l'entend ? »

C'était difficile pour lui de ne pas se laisser totalement submerger par la peine qu'il ressentait. C'était comme une vague destructrice qui s'écrasait contre des rochers. Il lutta. Mais finit par céder. Les larmes humidifièrent ses yeux et sa voix s'enroua un peu plus.

« Dé… désolé Marinette. Pleura-t-il au téléphone. Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger…

\- Non Adrien. Coupa-t-elle. Tu ne me dérange absolument pas. Je suis là. Parle-moi s'il te plait. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il céda toutes les barrières de son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis Alya, il se confia, vidant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et, pendant près de trois heures et demie, Mari' le rassura, le réconforta. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vidé ses larmes, son cœur sur un plateau et son énergie qu'il raccrocha. Seulement, il avait eu la promesse de se voir plus tard dans la journée et de passer du temps ensemble à faire les magasins pour trouver les cadeaux de Noël pour Nino et Alya.

Non. Il ne comprenait pas à quel moment Marinette était devenue si importante pour lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il la voyait dans quelques heures. Et c'est tout ce que son cœur endolori avait besoin de savoir pour qu'il puisse s'endormir apaisé.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ce chapitre, je l'ai en tête depuis une éternité. Surement l'un des plus long jusque là et un de mes préféré. J'ai adoré l'écrire et il s'est fait en une seule fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est centré principalement sur Marinette et Adrien et leur relation fait un grand pas. _

_{Enjoy}_

* * *

**oOo**

Le rendez-vous était donné à onze heures. A onze heures moins cinq, Adrien faisait déjà les cent pas devant les devantures des magasins, regardant sa montre toutes les deux secondes. Il savait qu'il était en avance et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter d'un hypothétique retard de la part de son amie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans ses oreilles, l'obligeant à tourner vivement sur lui-même dès qu'il reconnut le timbre de cette voix. Un sourire étira rapidement ses lèvres en voyant l'auteur du rire.

« On dirait un lion en cage. Pressé ?

\- Hâte de me changer les idées, oui. Content de te voir Mari. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança réchauffa immédiatement son cœur endolori. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur et de son soutien. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Pour ne pas se sentir trop seul, il lui prit la main et croisa ses doigts au sien. D'un regard, il lui demanda son accord, prêt à se retirer si ce geste la dérangeait. Pour toute réponse, elle hocha légèrement la tête et resserra son étreinte sur ses doigts.

« Par où veux-tu commencer ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée d'arrêtées pour le moment alors…

\- Allons voir les devantures des galeries Lafayette. Je ne les ai toujours pas vues cette année. »

L'enthousiasme de Marinette l'enveloppa dans un cocon de bien-être et, immédiatement, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de l'appeler la veille pour lui parler. Son regard s'adoucit alors que Mari' commençait à l'entrainer dans leur shopping.

L'air était indéniablement frais. Plusieurs fois, Adrien réajusta son écharpe, essayant de fuir le petit air qui circulait. La main de Marinette réchauffait la sienne et il en était heureux. Toutefois, ils furent tous les deux heureux de mettre une paire de gant au bout de trente minutes à déambuler dans les rues et de prendre leur premier chocolat chaud de la journée. Adrien le savoura, conscient qu'il avait peu d'occasion d'en prendre. Pas bon pour son régime de mannequin. Juste cette pensée le rendit amère. Il ne sut comment, mais Mari remarqua son léger changement d'humeur et attira immédiatement son attention sur autre chose.

Pendant près d'une heure de plus, ils déambulèrent dans les rues sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autours. Il appréciait cette parenthèse dans sa vie. Profiter juste du temps avec une amie. Sans pression, sans attente de la part de son père. D'ailleurs, il devait penser à remercier Nathalie pour lui avoir permis cette escapade. Il se demandait encore comment elle avait fait.

Seulement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Et cette fin est venue par une fan qui l'a reconnu. Dès qu'il entendit le cri surexcité, son cœur se stoppa, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se tourna avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la main de Marinette le tira rapidement vers l'arrière et se mit à courir. Sans le vouloir, il éclata de rire devant la fuite. Ils coururent comme si leur vie en dépendait et se stoppèrent que dix minutes plus tard, le souffle court.

« C'était… c'était quelque chose. Rit-il en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Merci pour ça.

\- Quand tu veux. Sourit-elle. Tu as faim ? Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut encore rester discret pour ça ? Grimaça le blond en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un plan. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se remirent en marche. Ils prirent les petites rues et, rapidement, Adrien reconnu l'endroit. Juste la pensée de déjeuner chez les parents de Marinette lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

« Moi qui croyait que nous serions que tous les deux. Taquina-t-il.

\- Nous ne faisons que passer prendre quelques trucs. Rassura-t-elle. Mais on peut manger ici si tu veux. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

\- Rien du tout. Mais un petit déguisement pour toi ne serait pas de refus, non ? »

L'air malicieux dans son regard le fit sourire une fois de plus. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle avait mijoté. Quelques secondes de plus et ils dépassèrent la porte secondaire de la boulangerie, saluèrent rapidement les parents de la jeune fille et montèrent dans sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer son manteau qu'elle revenait avec une paire de lunettes et un bonnet noir et vert.

« Met ça. Ça devrait te couvrir pour le reste de la journée.

\- Bien joué ! Approuva-t-il après avoir enfilé les lunettes. Tu me trouve comment ?

\- Un peu trop intello. Rit-elle. On y va ?

\- Je te suis Princesse.

\- Princesse ?

\- Ne me demande pas, ça m'est venu sur le moment. »

Elle renifla et remit son manteau. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire, ils étaient de nouveau dehors.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Marinette une fois de nouveau en centre ville.

\- Hum… Rien de sain. Finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Oh ! Monsieur est d'humeur rebelle ? Rit-elle.

\- Il le mérite. »

Son humeur sombra immédiatement en pensant à son père.

« Bien. Alors voici ce que je te propose. Continua-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées. Pas de vrais repas. Après tout, le grignotage est mauvais pour la santé. Donc, si tu es d'attaque, on enchaine des crêpes, gaufres, churros et autres petits en-cas dès que nous avons un peu faim. Même si je ne serais pas contre un truc chaud pour le moment.

\- Allons chercher ça alors. »

S'emparant de nouveau de sa main, remettant ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissées sur son nez et ajustant son bonnet, Adrien se remit en marche.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne tombent sur un stand de crêpes. Rien que l'odeur donnait l'eau à la bouche. Les yeux d'Adrien se mirent à briller alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous les deux du vendeur.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Une crêpe au chocolat pour moi s'il vous plait Monsieur. Adrien ?

\- Euh… Une à la crème de marron ?

\- Une chocolat et une marron. Tenez. Leur tendit-il après quelques minutes de préparation. »

Ils payèrent, Adrien insistant pour prendre en charge celle de Marinette, puis se remirent en marche. Ils quittèrent les rues bondées pour se diriger vers le parc des Tuileries, cherchant un banc où s'installer quelques instants. Ce qu'Adrien ne savaient pas et ce que Marinette avait oublié, c'était qu'un marché de Noël avait élu domicile dans le parc. La grande roue permettait de voir une grande partie de la ville depuis le haut et une patinoire à ciel ouvert permettait aux petits et grands de profiter des extérieurs dans une ambiance magique de Noël. En arrivant là-bas, les yeux des deux adolescents s'ouvrirent et des étoiles parsemèrent leurs regards.

« Un marché de Noël ! S'émerveilla Adrien.

\- On fait un tour ? Sourit Mari' en terminant sa crêpe. »

Le sourire d'Adrien s'agrandit une fois de plus et il prit les devants, la tirant par la main. Les petits chalets en bois étaient atypiques. Quelque part, cette ambiance festive et chaleureuse réconforta Adrien et il était heureux de déambuler dans les allées avec Marinette. Ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque stand, écoutant plus ou moins les artisans et les bienfaits de leurs produits. Ils repérèrent plusieurs cadeaux et se promirent de revenir en fin de journée pour les acheter. Ils dégustaient tout ce qu'il était possible de déguster et le blond craqua pour un assortiment de macaron sous le rire de son amie. Les partageant, ils ne firent pas attention où ils allaient ni qui était autour d'eux. Leur petite bulle éclata quand deux voix moqueuses les interrompirent.

« Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous sortiez ensemble en cachette ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils tombèrent sur Alya et Nino, souriant malicieusement, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Nino !

\- Alya !

\- Salut vous deux. Dirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Un câlin collectif et ils se séparèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Mari' en se mettant aux côtés de Nino.

\- On allait à la patinoire. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu aux sms ?

\- Oh… Euh j'ai mis mon portable en silencieux. Avoua Marinette en s'emparant de son portable pour vérifier. Sérieusement ? Sourcilla-t-elle en regardant Nino. Cinq appels manqués et deux messages ? Je te manque à ce point Nino ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Al' n'est pas mieux. Rit Adrien en vérifiant le sien. Huit appels et trois messages.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à répondre ! S'insurgèrent-ils, le regard faussement contrarié.

\- Un macaron pour se faire pardonner ? Proposa le blond avec un sourire. »

Leurs deux amis bougonnèrent mais s'emparèrent d'une des offrandes de paix. Nino ne put s'empêcher de dire que Marinette pactisait avec l'ennemi en achetant d'autres macarons que ceux de ses parents mais il ne se priva tout de même pas pour en prendre un second. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la patinoire. Adrien se stoppa, regardant la surface blanchie avec admiration et crainte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sunshine. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Rassura Alya.

\- Tu ne sais pas patiner ?

\- Aucune idée… je n'y suis jamais allé.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué mec. Même Marinette y arrive.

\- Hey ! Je suis là je te rappelle.

\- Allez Nettie, allons prendre nos patins. Rigola-t-il en prenant le coude de sa meilleure amie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard et le duo se trouvaient sur la glace. Alya et Adrien les regardaient évoluer prudemment, Nino étant définitivement plus à l'aise que Marinette pour le moment. Seulement, plus elle se laissait glisser et plus elle était détendue. Rapidement, Nino put la lâcher et les deux purent évoluer individuellement sur la glace et entamer leur conversation sans avoir à se concentrer sur leurs pieds. Quand Alya et Adrien posèrent leur premier patin sur la glace, les deux autres amis les rejoignirent rapidement. Alya sourit en prenant la main de son petit ami et se lança. Adrien la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourcil relevé. Sérieusement ? Elle le laissa là tout seul pour se débrouiller ? Marinette se racla la gorge. Son regard dévia sur sa gauche et se posa sur la jeune fille qui lui tendait la main.

« On y va ? »

Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

La première heure fut plutôt chaotique. Adrien perdit le compte des chutes quand il dépassa les cinq fois. Frustré, il se concentra du mieux qu'il put, essayant désespérément de rester debout. Marinette l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais, quand son corps partait trop brutalement, la jeune fille n'avait aucune chance d'empêcher la chute. Et, souvent, elle tombait avec lui. S'il s'était inquiété au début, il avait compris en entendant encore et encore le rire de la brune qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. Juste quelques bleus pour le lendemain. Les partenaires s'échangeaient sur la glace. Alya le laissait plus se débrouiller et tenir la main de Nino pour se stabiliser était… troublant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut heureux d'avoir une pause au bout de deux heures. L'heure du gouter avait sonné. Les enfants quittaient la patinoire, accompagnés par leurs parents. Résultat : il y avait plus d'espace. Le regard de Nino s'adoucit et il se tourna vers Marinette, lui tendant la main.

« On voit si on a perdu la main Nettie ? »

Un brin de nostalgie voila le regard bleu de la demoiselle. Doucement, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami et, sous le regard d'Alya et Adrien, ils retournèrent sur la glace. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres que Nino se mit à patiner en arrière, souriant à Marinette qui hocha la tête en signe d'un quelconque accord. Puis, ils basculèrent dans leur propre monde. Sous les yeux de deux autres et d'un public se dispersant, ils entrèrent dans une routine de patinage artistique. Choqués et abasourdis, Alya et Adrien échangèrent un regard. Marinette tourna autour de Nino, croisant ses patins comme si c'était facile. Puis, dans une pirouette lente autour de son partenaire, elle vint de caler contre sa hanche. Leurs pas se synchronisèrent immédiatement, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Une pulsion supplémentaire et Mari' se mit de nouveau face à lui, levant sa jambe droite et son bras gauche en arabesque. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Tu me fait encore confiance ? Demanda Nino, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Toujours. Sourit-elle. »

D'un hochement de tête, il lui promit de la rattraper alors qu'elle revenait à ses côtés. Ils prirent de la vitesse. Nino se mit à patiner en arrière et, après une petite seconde, Marinette sauta en l'air, vrillant sur elle-même. Deux vrilles et ses patins rencontrèrent la surface blanche. Elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais Nino la retint, la ramenant près de lui, en sécurité, comme promis. Avec un sourire, ils ralentirent et se stoppèrent à l'opposé de la patinoire, les visages l'un en face de l'autre et proches. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, leur bulle explosa sous les applaudissements des badauds qui les avaient regardés. Mari' rougit alors que Nino éclata de rire pour cacher sa gêne.

« Pas si mal hein ? »

Elle se mit à rire aussi avant de cogner son poing au sien et, ensemble ils rejoignirent leurs amis restés derrière les barrières de sécurité.

« Vous étiez incroyables ! S'enthousiasma Alya et embrassant la joue de son petit-ami. Depuis quand vous savez patiner ? Nino, tu me caches encore beaucoup de talent comme ça ?

\- Euh… ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas patiné. C'était notre truc avec Bridgette alors…

\- Bridgette ? »

Et juste comme ça, Adrien jeta un pavé dans la marre. Nino se tendit, lançant immédiatement un regard d'excuse à Marinette alors que le regard d'Alya vacillait entre Nino et la franco-chinoise. Elle n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Pour détendre l'ambiance, Mari' excusa silencieusement Nino en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

« Bridgette était ma sœur.

\- Tu as une sœur ? Sourit Adrien.

\- Oui. Une jumelle. Mais elle… elle est morte quand nous avions neuf ans.

\- Oh. »

L'embarras serra la gorge du blond et il ne put soutenir son regard.

« Je… je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Adrien. Sourit la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas très bavarde à son sujet alors… »

Un silence gênant s'installa avant qu'Alya se gratte la gorge pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai un petit creux. Qui me suit ? »

* * *

**oOo**

La nuit tombe toujours rapidement en hiver. Si, d'ordinaire, tous se précipitaient pour aller à l'intérieur, personne ne semblait avoir hâte de se quitter cette fois. Le marché de Noël avait revêtu ses plus belles couleurs avec toutes les loupiotes et décorations de Noël. Adrien s'émerveillait. Nino et Marinette étaient devant, discutant joyeusement et partageant un chocolat chaud géant. Alya, silencieuse à côté de lui, suffisait à l'apaiser. Mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de son père, comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

« Tu le savais ? Pour la sœur jumelle de Marinette ?

\- Nino m'en a parlé lorsqu'il m'a amené au cimetière voir sa mère à la Toussaint. Nous sommes allés sur la tombe de Bridgette. Mais Marinette ne m'en a jamais touché un mot. »

Il laissa échapper juste un « Hum » tout en reportant son regard sur la demoiselle. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas ?

\- Je sais.

\- Hey ! Interrompit Nino. Ça vous dit un tour de grande roue ? »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Adrien aidait Marinette à entrer dans leur cabine alors que Nino et Alya étaient dans celle d'avant. Elle lui sourit et s'installa silencieusement dans son siège. Une fois en haut, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Son regard balayait la ville de Paris qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Mais il pouvait aussi voir une pointe de nostalgie, de tristesse. Son cœur se serra.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure Marinette.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Sourit-elle. Ce n'est pas un secret. C'est juste…

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-il en comprenant son silence. J'ai aussi du mal à parler de ma mère. »

Un sourire entendu fut échangé entre eux. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait. Audacieusement, il vint se placer à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. D'abord tendue, encore, elle finit par se blottir pleinement contre lui, échangeant sa chaleur avec lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Paris scintillait sous eux.

« Paris m'a manqué. Souffla-t-elle.

\- La Chine ne te plaisait pas ?

\- Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est à Paris que je me sens à la maison. »

Ils ne se dirent rien de plus, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Quand ils quittèrent la cabine, ils s'échangèrent un sourire et ne se lâchèrent pas la main.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu fais quoi pour le 24 Marinette ? Demanda Alya juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ma mère organise comme chaque année un repas à la maison avec tous nos amis. Adrien vient et Nino aussi. Tu veux en faire partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La boulangerie est ouverte jusque dix-huit heures et c'est toujours la folie ce jour-là. Je comptais les aider alors…

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir après. Proposa Nino. Ne me laisse pas avec ces deux dorks Nettie. Supplia-t-il faussement. »

Sous le regard implorant des trois autres, elle se tortilla sur place.

« Je vais arriver tard…

\- Ce n'est pas avant vingt heures. Sourit la rousse. Et même si tu viens après, ce n'est pas grave. Allez… ça va être cool. Tes parents peuvent même venir s'ils veulent.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerais. Rit-elle. Mais merci pour l'invitation. J'amènerais des biscuits.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Viens juste.

\- Avec des biscuits. Non négociable.

\- J'en réserve une dizaine. S'impatienta Nino en rigolant. »

Encore quelques banalités, et ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous dans deux jours.

* * *

**oOo**

« Très belle robe Mademoiselle Césaire.

\- Merci Monsieur Agreste. Remercia-t-elle poliment.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu ce modèle quelque part. Puis-je savoir où vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Le père d'Adrien descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Adrien arriva pendant cet intervalle et haussa un sourcil devant l'examen de son père. Alya lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et esquissa un rapide sourire avant de se recomposer pour faire face à Gabriel.

« C'est un cadeau de mon petit ami Nino. C'est notre amie commune, Marinette, qui la créé selon ce qu'elle savait de mes envies. J'en suis plutôt fière. »

En entendant le nom de Marinette, il y eu trois réactions. La première était celle d'Alya qui était plus qu'heureuse de mettre son amie en avant, surtout avec l'avis peu favorable qu'avait Gabriel à son sujet. La seconde, c'était celle d'Adrien : sa curiosité s'était piquée et il détailla la tenue avec une nouvelle perspective. Une bouffée de fierté envahi sa poitrine et il se promit intérieurement de la féliciter pour sa création. Enfin, celle de Gabriel. Il pinça les lèvres et son regard se refroidit, si c'était possible. Juste le nom de cette demoiselle le fit pivoter légèrement la tête et regarder son fils qui arborait un sourire un peu trop doux à son gout.

« Cela explique ma méconnaissance. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Il partit, laissant les deux adolescents qui se sourirent avant de se faire un câlin. Prenant sa veste, Adrien guida Alya vers l'extérieur et lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

« C'est gentil de passer me prendre mais j'aurais pu y aller par moi-même tu sais ?

\- Et manquer de faire cette impression à ton père ? Hors de question. Rit-elle. En plus, j'étais sur le passage. Nino est chez Marinette et ils arriveront plus tard. Apparemment, il s'est fait embaucher contre son gré. Rit-elle de nouveau.

\- Donc, nous ne sommes que tous les deux ?

\- Et oui Sunshine. Que tous les deux. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

* * *

**oOo**

Il était vingt heures quinze quand Nino et Marinette dépassèrent la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, leurs camarades de classe se dirigèrent vers eux pour les saluer. Adrien était heureux de retrouver plusieurs de ses amis du collège mais, pour le moment, il ne pouvait que rester bouche bée devant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Une en particulière. Marinette rayonnait, saluant et prenant dans les bras plusieurs de ses amis. Nino embrassa sa petite amie, déposant un volumineux paquet de ce qui devait être les fameux biscuits.

Adrien ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la demoiselle. Son rire était communicatif certes, mais ce n'était pas ça. Sa robe rivalisait avec la splendeur de celle d'Alya. Le bleu roi mettait ses yeux très largement en valeur, leur donnant une nouvelle intensité presque mystique. Ses épaules étaient dégagées ainsi que sa nuque et son cou. Seul un fin collier avec un diamant le décorait habilement. La dentelle au-dessus de sa poitrine laissait passer quelques morceaux de peau, invitant l'imagination à tourner. Le tissu se densifiait ensuite, lui donnant sa pudeur, avant de revenir en une fine dentelle qui superposait un fin voile presque transparent. Sa jupe s'opacifiait de nouveau et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Il déglutit légèrement lorsque son regard caressa ses longues jambes qui se terminaient par des talons qui remontaient sur ses mollets avec des lacets. Elle était sublime. Côté coiffure, une tresse s'enroulait autour de sa tête, quelques fleurs parsemant les mèches ici et là. Le maquillage était très léger mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour être belle. Quand son regard tomba dans celui d'Adrien, il ne put que sourire plus intensément et il s'avança enfin vers elle.

« Salut toi.

\- Salut toi. Répéta-t-il en lui faisant la bise. Tu es merveilleuse ce soir Mari. Complimenta-t-il, déclenchant une rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Seulement ce soir ?

\- Encore plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu n'es pas mal toi-même. Taquina-t-elle en frottant son nez au sien. »

S'il était choqué, il ne le montra pas. Au contraire, son regard se chargea de malice alors qu'elle se reculait et allait saluer Alya en la prenant dans ses bras. Adrien ne la lâchait pas du regard. Si elle voulait jouer, ils seraient deux à ce jouer ce jeu.

Oh qu'il avait hâte !

Toute la soirée, ils dansèrent l'un avec l'autre, s'amusant et se taquinant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Quelques frôlements, quelques contacts plus téméraires. A chaque fois, des frissons remontaient le long de leur colonne vertébrale, des papillons agitaient le bas de leur vendre et des battements de cœurs s'accéléraient. Adrien ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis des années. Se retrouver avec les autres était rafraichissant. Il se sentait léger et, contre toute attente, il ne pensa pas une seule fois à son père et son stupide objectif de couple imposé. Rapidement, les tables furent poussées pour laisser de la place aux danses. Immédiatement, Adrien rechercha Marinette du regard. Un premier slow s'éleva dans les airs et, entendant les premières notes, il voulait affronter cette chanson avec elle. De nouveau.

« Every time we touch » empli l'air et, comme lors de leur soirée déguisée, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Avec un sourire, le mannequin s'empara de sa main et la mit en mouvement. Les frissons s'invitèrent à la danse, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y tint compte. Et, comme la première fois, ils se glissèrent dans leur petite bulle sous l'œil attendrit d'Alya et Nino.

A partir de là, ils ne se quittèrent plus. La présence de l'autre était devenue une évidence pour l'un comme pour l'autre et si leurs corps se détachaient de quelques centimètres, c'était uniquement pour mieux se retrouver quelques instants plus tard.

Alors, quand deux heures après, Adrien se retrouva sans sa partenaire de soirée, il se mit à sa recherche. Il la trouva adossée à la balustrade du balcon du premier étage, le regard rivé sur Paris. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de fixer de nouveau la ville.

« J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. S'excusa-t-elle. Cette période de l'année est toujours…

\- Compliquée ? Termina-t-il. Je comprends.

\- Je sais. »

Nouveau silence. Ils profitèrent de l'instant, la musique en fond.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Reprit Marinette, se tournant vers lui avec un sourire. La soirée n'est pas trop ennuyeuse ?

\- Non. Sourit-il malicieusement. Tu rends les choses intéressantes figure-toi.

\- Oh ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux. Se rapprocha-t-elle de lui, le nez presque contre le sien.

\- Ni pense même pas. »

Il ne sut pas s'il parlait de leur petit jeu de la soirée ou du mouvement qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et il ne le saura jamais vu que leur bulle éclata brutalement.

« Adrien ! »

Noël, le petit frère de Nino, courut jusque dans ses jambes. Adrien détourna le regard à contre-cœur et se mit à sa hauteur pour le prendre à bout de bras et le faire s'envoler, déclenchant son éclat de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi avec mon robot ? »

Il le reposa au sol et se redressa avant que l'enfant ne lui prenne la main et commence à le tirer pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

« Je peux jouer avec vous ? Demanda Marinette en se tournant pleinement vers eux.

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ? Se renfrogna-t-elle faussement.

\- Tu es une fille. Les filles sont nulles avec les robots. Et les filles ne rentrent pas dans ma chambre.

\- Alors un : je ne suis pas nulle avec les robots. Deux : ce n'est pas ta chambre mais celle des sœurs d'Alya. Et trois… Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'entrerais dans ta chambre. Ricana-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, Noël lâcha Adrien et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour faire semblant de bouder. Il tira la langue à la franco-chinoise qui éclata de rire. Ella et Etta, les sœurs jumelles d'Alya, débarquèrent aussi dans le couloir de l'étage. En les voyant, elles se mirent à courir vers Noël en criant « en garde », deux épées de bois en avant. Effrayé, le jeune garçon se mit à courir dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelque chose pour se protéger. Marinette s'avança un peu et Adrien recula pour s'éloigner des enfants turbulents. Ils se regardèrent avec un énième sourire, amusés par les trois enfants.

« Oh ! Vous devez vous embrasser !

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents, surpris par l'arrêt soudain des cris.

\- Vous êtes sous du gui. Alya dit qu'il faut s'embrasser sous du gui sinon le Père Noël ne passera pas nous donner nos cadeaux.

\- Alya dit ça ? Sourcilla Adrien, le cœur commençant à battre.

\- Oui. C'est une tradition de Noël. Embrassez-vous ! Sinon on n'aura pas nos cadeaux et ce sera votre faute.

\- Euh… les enfants… Commença Marinette, jetant un coup d'œil à Adrien.

\- Embrassez-vous ! »

Impossible de résister à trois paires d'yeux de cockers battus. Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard, un peu gênés. Puis, le blond s'adressa à elle.

« Qui sommes-nous pour négliger une tradition de Noël ? Taquina-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas le cœur à priver ces adorables chiots de leurs cadeaux. Et toi ?

\- Tu essaies de me faire passer pour la méchante ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant, posant ses mains sur son torse. J'adore Noël et toutes ses traditions. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le déstabilisa. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement alors que son regard vacillait entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Un sourire taquin les étira alors qu'elle se levait légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osait bouger de peur d'effrayer l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une tradition. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi Marinette avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser ? Pourquoi Adrien avait cette envie soudaine de s'emparer de ses lèvres ?

Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait franchi la ligne en premier.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre. Mari' retint un gémissement de justesse alors qu'Adrien la plaquait contre son corps pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Ils oublièrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Seul le souffle de l'autre, son gout et son odeur importait. Les mains de la jeune fille remontèrent le long de sa poitrine pour s'accrocher désespérément à sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus prêt si c'était possible. Elle pourrait s'y perdre. Ses jambes fléchirent légèrement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il la soutint en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Comment leurs corps pouvaient-ils autant se fondre l'un dans l'autre ?

« Eaaark ! Dégueu ! »

L'instant se brisa. Ils haletèrent et se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils osaient à peine se regarder. Quelques secondes passèrent et les jumelles commencèrent à s'agiter, marmonnant qu'elles allaient le dire à Alya. Marinette paniqua intérieurement. Si Al' était au courant, Nino le serait dans la foulée. Et il viendrait l'interroger. Hors de question ! Pas question de parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'aura pas mis de l'ordre dans ses émotions. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Vous savez, commença-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à eux, Alya a oublié de vous dire quelque chose sur cette tradition.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Quand deux personnes s'embrassent, il ne faut surtout pas le répéter. C'est un secret. Et le Père Noël récompense ceux qui savent garder des secrets. D'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant son petit doigt.

\- D'accord. Ils scellèrent leur promesse en croisant les leurs avec le sien. Mais c'était quand même dégueu. »

Adrien éclata de rire.

Le reste de la soirée fut maladroit pour eux deux, chacun cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Et, bornés comme ils l'étaient, aucun n'osa aborder le sujet avec l'autre.

* * *

**oOo**

« Ça ne voulait rien dire ! »

Le regard que lui lança Nino en disait long sur sa pensée. Depuis cinq jours, le métis n'arrêtait pas de la charrier. Elle qui pensait avoir été discrète, elle s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. Dès qu'elle était revenue dans la soirée, il avait remarqué un changement. Et en observant Adrien, il s'était vie fait une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mari' avait tenu près d'une journée avant de cracher le morceau. Elle remercia son meilleur ami d'un regard noir en échange, l'intimant de ne rien laisser filer face à Alya. Elle lissa sa robe, faisant rire le métis. Alya vint à leurs côtés, déposant un bol de pop-corn au buffet.

« Quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles d'Adrien au fait ? Demanda la brunette.

\- Pas trop. Répondit Al' en piquant un bout de pop-corn. Son père l'a tenu pas mal occupé. Tenez, il arrive. »

Le trio se tourna d'un même mouvement vers le mannequin qui arrivait à leur soirée du nouvel an au bras d'une jeune fille. Alya fronça les sourcils et Mari' cligna des yeux. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à leur hauteur, Adrien lança un regard à ses amis et se décala de la jeune femme.

« Les amis… Je vous présente Kagami Tsuguri. Sourit-il.

\- Sa petite amie. Ajouta-t-elle. »

_QUOI ?_

Le cœur de Marinette se brisa en mille morceaux sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y préparer.


	13. Chapter 13

Elle lui en voulait. A moins que ce ne soit à elle qu'elle n'en veuille. En entendant les mots « petite-amie », les quatre derniers jours de discussion avec Nino lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'insister qu'Adrien n'était pas du genre à embrasser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. La preuve avec les séances photos où il avait toujours insisté pour qu'il n'y ait pas de baiser. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il y avait une alchimie entre eux deux. Une alchimie propre à deux personnes qui avaient des sentiments réciproques l'un envers l'autre. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'ils avaient ce truc entre eux qu'Adrien n'avait jamais eu avec aucune autre fille, d'après Alya. Attends… Alya était au courant ? Nino l'avait alors rassuré. Non, elle n'était pas au courant du baiser. Mais oui, elle avait très bien compris leur petit jeu de chat et de la souris pendant ce réveillon de Noël. Et elle aussi les imaginait très bien ensemble.

Bref, Marinette avait mis près de trois jours pour admettre que, _peut-être_, elle avait un _tout petit peu_ de sentiment pour Adrien. Et que, _peut-être_, elle pourrait s'imaginer commencer quelque chose avec lui. Nino avait été ravi de l'entendre, heureux de voir que sa meilleure amie aurait enfin son premier copain. Rien qu'au souvenir de cette phrase, Marinette grimaça. Il n'était pas au courant qu'Adrien ne serait pas son premier. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de _lui_ après tout. Personne à part sa sœur. Dans tous les cas, tous ses faibles espoirs que, peut-être, elle pourrait enfin passer à autre chose, furent détruits par ces simples mots.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de son meilleur ami sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de ses yeux glisser sur son cœur. Alors, refusant de lui donner plus d'inquiétude qu'elle n'en méritait, elle lui retourna un regard lui disant « Tiens ! Prends ça ! Je t'avais dit que ça ne voulait rien dire. » auquel il renifla discrètement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux nouveaux venus.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Sourit-elle avec autant d'authenticité qu'elle s'en sentait capable. Je suis Marinette. Et voici Nino et Alya. Présenta-t-elle.

\- Désolée pour ce léger blanc. S'excusa Alya en saluant la nouvelle. Adrien ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait une copine. Expliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard entendu à son meilleur ami.

\- C'est assez récent en fait. »

Passant sa main dans sa nuque, tous virent qu'il était mal à l'aise devant l'attention soudaine. Il échangea un regard avec eux trois, leur demandant silencieusement de ne faire aucun commentaire. Alya prit les devants, entrainant les arrivants dans la pièce principale pour commencer les festivités du nouvel an. En arrière, Nino s'approcha de Mari' et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

« Je suis désolé Nettie.

\- Je te l'avais dit. »

Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant et referma la porte.

Nino était loin d'être rassuré.

« On y va ? Ils vont finir par nous attendre.

\- Après vous. S'inclina-t-il, la faisant rire. »

Il éclata de rire à son tour, prit son bras sous le sien et avancèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

**oOo**

Elle lui en voulait. De plus en plus. Pourquoi Nino avait-il insisté pour qu'elle lui avoue, et s'avoue à elle-même, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Adrien ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné cette idée que, _peut-être_, ils pourraient dépasser le stade de cette superbe amitié qu'ils avaient forgé avec le temps ? Alors oui, elle lui en voulait.

Mais surtout, elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle lui suffirait ? Lui qui était si gentil, attentionné et humble. Lui qui pouvait illuminer une pièce d'un seul de ses sourires. Bien sûr qu'il trouverait quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un qui partageait le même niveau d'escrime que lui, quelqu'un qui aimait également ce sport dans lequel il se dépensait. Quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement le type de vie qu'il menait vu que cette personne était du même statut.

Plus elle observait Kagami, les regards qu'elle lançait à Adrien, et plus Mari' se disait qu'elle n'avait eu aucune chance dès le début. Kagami serait sans doute celle qui lui faudrait, qui comprendrait la pression qui venait avec leur type de vie et pourrait ainsi le réconforter quand ça deviendrait trop lourd à porter. Elle serait celle qui l'aidera sans doute à s'échapper, à faire une parenthèse dans leurs vies quand elles deviendraient trop intenses. Oui, Kagami correspondait bien à Adrien. Et le sourire sur son visage quand il l'a regardait n'avait rien à envier à ceux qu'échangeaient Alya et Nino.

Elle n'était pas jalouse non. Mais elle était déçue d'elle-même d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait être suffisante.

_Il_ le lui avait bien dit après tout. _Il_ lui avait assez répété, murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle n'était suffisante que pour _lui_. Qu'_il _était même gentil de sortir avec elle. Parce qu'_il_ l'aimait quand même. Parce que, même si elle ne serait jamais qu'une bonne amie pour tout le monde,_ il_ se suffirait de ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Par amour pour elle. Que jamais elle ne serait une véritable petite-amie, qu'_il_ lui apprendrait tout au fur et à mesure pour qu'elle puisse au moins être digne de _lui_.

Elle savait que ses mots, bien cachés dans d'autres paroles d'amour qui l'avaient rendu fou de lui, étaient faux. Qu'elle n'était pas cette moins que rien qu'_il_ disait, qu'elle pourrait être une bonne petite amie pour quelqu'un. Mais, aujourd'hui, tous ses doutes refaisaient surface et il était très difficile de masquer ses mots.

L'air s'opacifia autour d'elle. Voyant ses amis si heureux, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule depuis... depuis la mort de sa sœur. Un sanglot commença à serrer sa gorge. Elle devait prendre l'air. Maintenant ! Alors, pendant que les deux couples échangeaient et que personne ne la surveillait, elle posa son verre sur la table la plus proche, prit son manteau et monta à l'étage pour accéder au toit depuis l'échelle de secours.

Elle venait à peine de poser les pieds sur le toit que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. La pensée de sa sœur l'écrasait, comme toujours à cette période de l'année. La nouvelle année était la fête préférée de Bridgette. De tous ceux dont elle se souvenait, Marinette ressentait son excitation passée à se retrouver seule avec sa sœur pour se faire leur promesse éternelle.

_« Cette année sera encore plus merveilleuse. Parce que nous serons ensemble, pour toujours. Alors, on aura la vie la plus belle du monde toutes les deux. »_

C'était puéril. Mais c'était une promesse faite entre deux petites filles inséparables.

Bri' aurait été suffisante. C'était elle la plus brillante, la plus sociale, la plus douée, la plus enjouée. Marinette avait l'impression de n'être qu'une pâle copie de sa sœur jumelle. Elles se complétaient, étaient inséparables. Si Mari' brillait petite, c'était grâce à sa sœur. Uniquement grâce à elle. Sans elle, elle n'était que la moitié d'elle-même. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas suffisante.

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Marinette étouffa du mieux qu'elle put ses sanglots pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Bridgette lui manquait. Cruellement. Horriblement.

« Tu me manques Bri'. »

* * *

**oOo**

« Où est Mari' ? »

Cherchant du regard la brunette, Adrien s'inquiéta de ne la voir nulle part. Ses mots traversèrent sa bouche avant même qu'il n'y songe. Immédiatement, Alya et Nino fouillèrent la pièce du regard. Et, tout aussi rapidement, le regard du métis se chargea d'inquiétude. Adrien commença à se séparer du groupe pour partir à la recherche de son amie.

« Non Adrien.

\- Je vais juste…

\- Non ! Insista Nino. Je m'en occupe. Restez ici. »

C'était la première fois que Nino s'imposait autant pour aller vers Marinette. Dès le début, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'intègre, la partager avec eux. Mais là, il avait clairement indiqué son territoire. Mari' était _sa_ meilleure amie. Seul lui pouvait aller la chercher. Cette idée pinça le cœur d'Adrien. Sans attendre de réaction de la part de quiconque, Nino tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'étage.

Il l'a connaissait par cœur. Il savait que la nouvelle année était toujours une période très compliquée pour elle. Encore plus que Noël. Après tout, même pour lui, c'était dur. Mais, cette année, il avait Alya avec lui. Elle lui donnait du baume au cœur, apaisait son manque. Que Marinette soit dans l'état dans lequel il était sûr de la trouver ne l'étonnait pas du tout. En fait, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus à ses côtés, tentant d'oublier sa propre peine. C'était le premier nouvel an qu'ils faisaient ensemble depuis la mort de sa sœur et de sa mère. Il aurait dû être avec elle.

Lorsqu'il passait la tête dans l'escalier de secours menant au toit, son cœur se brisa en entendant ses pleurs. Pris d'un nouvel élan, il les grimpa deux à deux et arriva vite à sa hauteur.

Et il la vit.

Là, toute seule, pleurant les mains dans son visage, les genoux remontés à sa poitrine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si fragile depuis son retour. Ses yeux s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il en était certain. Nino grimpa les dernières marches et se jeta sur elle, l'enveloppant dans ses bras.

« Chut. Je suis là Mari. Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. »

S'il pensait qu'elle chercherait à l'éloigner, il avait tout faux. Dès qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle se blotti contre lui, enroulant ses propres bras autours de son torse pour se fondre en lui, comme quand ils étaient petits. Pleurant tous les deux, il continua de lui murmurer des mots doux pour l'apaiser.

« Elle me manque tellement Nino. »

Ses pleurs ne faiblissaient pas, écrasant le cœur déjà meurtri de Nino. Il le savait. Il connaissait très bien cette sensation de vide. Mais, en même temps, il ne l'a connaissait pas. On dit que les jumeaux ont toujours un lien bien particulier entre eux, que rien ni personne autre que des jumeaux ne peuvent comprendre. Sa mère était partie certes. Mais c'était sa mère. Mari' ne pouvait pas comprendre à la perfection le manque que cela lui causait. Tout comme lui ne comprenait pas l'ampleur du gouffre dans le cœur d'une jumelle séparée de sa sœur.

Alors, il était là. La réconfortant pendant qu'elle-même le réconfortait sans le savoir. Car l'avoir dans ses bras lui réchauffait le cœur aussi. Même si elle pleurait. C'était son don. Elle était comme ça pour lui. Son rayon de soleil, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Au bout d'une éternité, leurs pleurs se stoppèrent, remplacés par des soubresauts de sanglots. Ils avaient froids, indéniablement. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient bouger. Les yeux gonflés, la gorge sèche, ils se séparèrent légèrement et se regardèrent. C'est Marinette qui éclata de rire, nerveusement.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée Nino. Je nous ai rendus horrible à regarder.

\- On a connu bien pire. Sourit-il. »

Il leva son petit doigt, comme quand ils étaient petits et plongea son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle était magnifique, même défigurée par les larmes et le froid. Et il savait que le compliment était retourné vers lui avec le regard qu'elle lui lança.

« Cette année sera encore plus merveilleuse. Parce que nous serons ensemble, pour toujours. Alors, on aura la vie la plus belle du monde tous les deux. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres bientôt bleues de Marinette. Lentement, luttant contre de nouvelles larmes, elle leva son petit doigt et le croisa à celui de Nino.

« Cette année sera encore plus merveilleuse. Parce que nous serons ensemble, pour toujours. Alors, on aura la vie la plus belle du monde toutes les deux. »

Tout était dit.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand ils descendirent de l'étage près d'une heure après le départ de Nino, Alya se jeta à leur cou, clairement inquiète.

« Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Al'. Rassura Nino.»

Quand elle vit leurs visages bouffis, les yeux rougis et quand elle les sentit frigorifiés, elle laissa éclata un petit cri de surprise.

« Mais vous êtes congelés. »

Immédiatement, elle prit leurs manteaux et les couvrit d'un plaid présent sur le canapé proche. Adrien arriva rapidement à ses côtés et commença à frictionner le bras droit de Mari, l'inquiétude inondant son visage.

« Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien. Vous avez pleu….

\- On va bien Adrien. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança étreignit son cœur. Non, elle n'allait pas bien même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, elle s'éloigna de lui, l'empêchant de continuer à la réchauffer. Sans un autre regard, Nino s'empara de sa main et ils s'éloignèrent, retournèrent dans le gros de la soirée. Adrien fronça les sourcils, conscient que Mari' avait volontairement mis de la distance entre elle et lui. Il ne vit pas le regard agacé de sa petite amie mais il la sentit glisser sa main dans la sienne. En se tournant vers elle, il vit son sourire et ses yeux posés sur lui.

« Tout va bien Adrien ?

\- Oui. Juste un peu inquiets pour eux.

\- Ils sont grands. S'ils disent qu'ils vont bien, c'est qu'ils vont bien. Par contre, je suis étonnée de leur proximité. Alya n'est pas jalouse ?

\- Jalouse ? D'eux ? Absolument pas. Mari' et Nino se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfance. Il n'y a absolument rien entre eux. Rigola-t-il devant l'absurdité de l'accusation sous-jacente.

\- Hum… Retournons vers les autres. »

Il ne put approcher ses deux amis visiblement bouleversés avant minuit. Quelques minutes avant, Kagami s'éloigna enfin de lui, s'excusant pour aller aux toilettes. Il lui sourit et la regarda partir avant de chercher des yeux ses amis. Alya discutait avec Nino et Mari' était en cuisine en train de se servir un verre d'eau. Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Encore une fois, elle lui adressa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Oui. Et toi ? Kagami a l'air vraiment sympa. Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

\- Oh… Euh, à une soirée organisée par mon Père ? Le 25, il organise toujours une soirée avec plusieurs de ses… amis je suppose, ses clients les plus importants et d'autres personnalités. Kagami était là-bas et nous avons simplement sympathisé. J'ai demandé à Père si je pouvais le revoir rapidement et, une chose en entrainant une autre…

\- Vous avez décidé de sortir ensemble.

\- Oui. On peut dire ça. Admit-il timidement. Au moins, j'ai pu avoir mon mot à dire.

\- Si tu le dis. Sourit-elle. Tant que tu es heureux avec elle…

\- Je le suis. Elle est… différente des autres.

\- Tant mieux. Sourit-elle. Je suis contente pour toi. »

La conversation se termina ainsi, mettant mal à l'aise les deux adolescents. Depuis quand était-ce devenu si maladroit entre eux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Adrien n'aimait pas ça. Du tout.

« Euh… tout… tout à l'heure…

\- Tout va bien Adrien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ? Taquina-t-il, pour essayer d'avoir un vrai sourire.

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Désolée. »

Le regard un peu plus triste qu'avant, elle s'excusa et le dépassa au moment même où le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année se lançait. Instinctivement, il attrapa son poignet et la tourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Son cœur palpita un instant.

DIX.

« Marinette… »

NEUF.

« Adrien ! Intervint Kagami, s'accrochant à son bras avec un sourire. Je te cherchais.»

HUIT.

« Oh. Et bien me voici. »

Marinette quitta son emprise, hocha à la tête au couple et s'éloigna de nouveau. Adrien se sentit complètement désarmé devant cette nouvelle distance.

SEPT.

« Ce sera notre premier nouvel an ensemble.

SIX.

« J'espère que cette année nous portera bonheur. Continua sa petite amie, passant un bras dans le bras de son dos pour se coller un peu plus à lui.

\- A moi aussi. »

Il sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mari' s'approcher de Nino qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

CINQ.

Ils se murmurèrent de mots juste avant qu'Alya ne les rejoignent, accompagnée par sa grande sœur.

QUATRE.

Ils se séparèrent mais ils gardèrent une faible distance entre eux. Alya et sa sœur entamèrent une nouvelle conversation, ponctuée de sautillement sur place.

TROIS.

Le sourire de Mari' s'agrandit et elle commença elle aussi à sautiller avec Alya. Rien qu'en la voyant, le cœur d'Adrien se réchauffa, complètement inconscient de sa petite amie à ses côtés.

DEUX.

La pression sur sa main le redirigea vers elle. Il fondit devant son regard mais, contrairement à la première fois qu'elle lui avait fait, son cœur ne fit plus ce grand bond. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, se forçant un peu plus. Il aurait aimé être avec tous ses amis.

UN.

ZERO.

« Bonne année ! »

Ils crièrent tous en même temps. Alya et Marinette sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La grande sœur donna un coup de poing plutôt douloureux dans l'épaule de Nino, qui grimaça discrètement. Kagami, elle, déposa un baiser sur le coin de lèvres d'Adrien. Il la regarda, les yeux légèrement agrandis. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Voyant qu'aucune réaction ne viendrait de lui, Kagami s'empara son portable et prit une photo d'eux deux. Se faisant, Adrien avait une vue direct sur ses amis. Nino embrassa Alya tendrement, le faisant rougir lorsqu'il pensa qu'il aurait sans doute dû faire la même chose avec sa propre petite amie. Seulement, son cœur n'aimait pas encore cette idée. Il aurait préféré embrasser Marinette…

_* Arrête de penser à ce baiser Adrien ! Se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il ne signifiait rien du tout. Juste… juste une stupide tradition. *  
_

Pourtant, son cœur s'emballait rien qu'en y pensant. Il l'observa alors qu'elle croisait son petit doigt avec celui de Nino, tous les deux s'échangeant un regard que seuls eux comprenaient. Une bouffée de jalousie le tenailla.

Adrien et Kagami les rejoignirent rapidement. Adrien serra Alya dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie une fois de plus. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, amicalement bien sûr. Elle éclata de rire et lui retourna ces trois petits mots qui réchauffaient toujours son cœur. Il frappa son poing avec celui de Nino et se tourna enfin vers Mari'.

Ses yeux étincelaient de malice. Cela réchauffa son cœur instantanément. Quelque fut ses soucis pendant la soirée, ils semblaient loin. Pris d'un élan d'affection, Adrien l'entraina dans un câlin. Elle se tendit une fois de plus avant de se glisser un peu plus dans son étreinte au bout de quelques secondes.

« Bonne année Marinette.

\- Bonne année Adrien. »

Ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Et, cette fois, il atteignait ses yeux. Presque.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien le bonjour à tous :)**

**Voici la suite de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle continue de plaire autant. **

**Il faut vraiment que je prenne l'habitude de répondre aux commentaires. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir le réflexe... Je me rattrape un peu ici du coup avec les reviews de Février. **

**Naruhina2 : j'avoue que je ne donne pas le meilleur aspect à Kagami dans cette histoire. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire. Juste... pas dans cette histoire. Je suis une éternelle Adrinette! * soupire * Et je me concentre sur ces deux là dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il y aura du Adrigami dans une autre fic ;)**

**M-pier : merci pour le commentaire. Il fait plaisir. Et je rejoind ce que j'ai dis sur Kagami plus haut. **

**Krokmou : toujours un plaisir d'avoir un commentaire de ta part. Désolée, mais les mises à jour resteront, je l'espère, hebdomadaire. Je commence à perdre mon avance sur les chapitres déjà écrit et j'ai pas mal de boulot à côté qui me prend de plus en plus de temps. Plus d'autres projets d'écriture sur lesquels je travaille... Bref... plus de mise à jour ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'en ai peur... Je ferais au mieux à chaque fois, promis. **

**Jenny : bienvenu dans l'aventure. J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire :) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit... la suite :) **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Le sommeil embrumait son esprit. Pourtant, il devait être à peine huit heures du matin. Étouffant un bâillement, Adrien s'étira depuis le dessous de sa couette avant de la ramener sur son visage, essayant de grappiller quelques secondes de chaleur. Trop rapidement, son réveil sonna. Grommelant, il sortit de ses draps, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se mit sous sa douche, espérant qu'elle le réveillera pleinement.

La reprise des cours avait été effrénée. Entre les cours, les devoirs à rendre, les devoirs sur table qui avaient demandé des révisions de dernières minutes, les shooting photos et les sorties avec sa petite amie, Adrien était littéralement au bout du rouleau. Il passa son visage directement sous le jet de la douche, appréciant la chaleur. Dix minutes plus tard, ses idées étaient remises en place et il avait enfilé sa tenue. Aujourd'hui, il rejoignait Alya, Nino et Marinette avec sa petite amie pour une sortie tous les cinq. Ce serait la première fois depuis le nouvel an. Il avait hâte de les revoir. Une semaine telle que celle qu'il venait de passer lui avait semblé une éternité. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jouer en ligne avec Mari'. Elle lui manquait. Et cette distance entre eux au nouvel an le hantait. Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien réarranger les choses entre eux, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui avait déclenché cette distance.

Comme d'habitude, Nathalie vint le chercher vers huit heures trente, l'amenant prendre son petit déjeuner préparer spécialement pour lui. Il grimaça en voyant ce qu'il devrait avaler, rêvant de quelque chose d'un peu moins diététique. A neuf heures, son professeur de chinois arriva pour lui donner sa leçon hebdomadaire de deux heures. Quand onze heures trente sonna enfin, il lutta pour ne pas quitter le manoir en courant pour rejoindre ses amis. Kagami l'attendait dans sa limousine, juste devant chez lui. Avec un sourire, il monta dans la voiture dès que la portière s'ouvrit et embrassa rapidement sa petite amie.

« Tu sembles excité par notre sortie. Constata-t-elle sans grande émotion.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vus.

\- Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Ce n'est pas si long. »

Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle le réprimandait. Adrien retint une grimace et s'installa correctement sur son siège alors que le véhicule reprenait sa route. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour Kagami. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis non plus d'après ce qu'elle disait. Sa mère avait été encore plus stricte que son père dans ses fréquentations et elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie seule. Elle ne pouvait donc pas encore comprendre la joie d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, avec qui passer du temps et des bons moments. Mais elle apprendrait. Comme lui avait appris. Il lui sourit simplement, posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle le gratifia d'un regard avant de reprendre la lecture de son roman sur l'histoire de Chine.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lien de rendez-vous, Adrien remercia le chauffeur et tendit sa main pour aider Kagami. Sans la lâcher, ils pénétrèrent dans le café et trouvèrent directement Alya et Nino qui leur firent signe.

« Salut vous deux.

\- Hey Sunshine. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Alya en embrassant les deux nouveaux sur les joues.

\- Longue semaine.

\- N'en parle pas Bro. Grimaça Nino en se souvenant de la multitude de devoirs. »

Alors que Kagami entamait une conversation banale avec Alya, Adrien remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quatre chaises autours de la table. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« Marinette ne vient pas ?

\- Ah non. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui. Répondit Nino en haussant les épaules. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne sais rien.

\- Marinette… C'est la brune qui était là au nouvel an ?

\- Oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. Défendit Nino. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh… Elle est juste en face. »

Elle pointa une direction avec un de ses doigts. D'un même mouvement, les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers l'extérieur. Et, en effet, de l'autre côté de la rue, Marinette attendait au feu rouge, portable en main. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, elle se mit sur le côté et ne traversa pas, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient cru. Et, avant d'avoir pu se demander pourquoi, ils virent un jeune homme l'aborder, la faisait sursauter. Adrien fronça un peu plus les sourcils, sentant son estomac se serrer un peu plus. L'homme éclata de rire alors que Mari' le frappait gentiment avant de s'éloigner en boudant. A bien y regarder, Adrien le reconnu comme étant le frère de Juleka. Luka se mit à rire devant l'enfanterie de Marinette, la regardant s'éloigner en secouant légèrement la tête. La Franco-chinoise fut vite rejointe par celui qui l'avait abordé et, rapidement, ils quittèrent tous les deux leur champs de vision en train de rire.

« Tu savais qu'elle passait son après-midi avec Luka ? Demanda Alya en se tournant vers Nino.

\- Elle ne m'en n'a pas parlé. Réfuta-t-il. Peut-être que Luka a enfin bougé.

\- Enfin bougé ? Répéta Adrien, un malaise s'emparant de lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

J- 'ai entendu dire que Luka aurait peut-être un petit faible pour ma dudette. Sourit Nino, fier. En tout cas, c'est ce que Juleka sous-entend. Mon bébé va peut-être bientôt grandir. Pleura faussement Nino, essuyant une larme invisible sur sa joue.

\- Tu en fait trop. Rit Alya, le frappa aux côtes. Qui te dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu de copain en Chine ?

\- Elle me l'aurait dit. S'indigna-t-il faussement. Je sais tout d'elle.

\- Et tu sembles en être fier. Railla la rousse.

\- Très. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire après quelques secondes à se regarder. Adrien avait juste un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, attendrit par la complicité du couple. Kagami, elle, sirotait de manière indifférente son café. Elle posa son regard sur son petit-ami, fronçant légèrement les yeux en voyant son regard légèrement éteint.

« Ne la harcèle pas de question lundi au lycée. Prévint Alya, pointant le pauvre Nino avec sa cuillère.

\- Promis.

\- Ni ce week-end. »

Il renifla, ne promettant rien. Autant dire que Marinette aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Alors que le couple se lançait dans une petite dispute sur la tranquillité de Mari', Adrien secoua la tête avant de poser son regard sur le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu. Son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne comprenne la réelle raison de son sentiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aurait aimé la voir.

* * *

oOo

_« Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Tu m'as manqué. »_

Le message était déjà envoyé mais Adrien se demanda, tardivement, si ce n'était pas un peu trop. Oui, elle lui avait manqué. Mais était-ce correcte de le dire ouvertement dans son message ? N'était-ce pas irrespectueux pour ceux avec qui il avait passé le début d'après-midi ? Ils s'étaient vus il y a une semaine après tout. Elle n'avait pas à passer tous ses week-ends avec lui !

Il jeta son portable sur son lit avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Il repensa à son après-midi. Voir Nino et Alya lui avait fait du bien, comme à chaque fois que le groupe se retrouvait. C'était des petites parenthèses dans sa vie sur-programmée. C'était libérateur même par moment. Il aurait aimé que Kagami s'y plaise. Mais le comportement de Kagami l'intriguait un peu. Elle avait été… distante tout le long de leurs échanges. Polie certes, mais distante. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi avait mis du temps à se laisser aller avec d'autres personnes, en particulier Nino. Kagami avait été programmée comme lui, à être toujours parfaite en toutes circonstances. Toujours être en haut du panier, toujours surpasser les autres. Avec un peu de chance, elle commencerait à se détendre aux prochaines sorties. Mais, quelque part au fond de lui, un doute s'installait. Comme si son instinct lui dictait que ce serait compliqué.

Il entendit le carillon de son portable malgré le bruit de la douche. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la porte qui séparait sa salle de bain et sa chambre, il augmenta la température de l'eau et se savonna rapidement. Se saisissant de sa serviette, il s'essora les cheveux avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Encore quelques pas, et il avait son portable entre les mains.

_« Désolée. Je travaillais sur un projet aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »_

Il fronça les sourcils. Un projet ? Elle travaillait sur un projet ? Depuis quand sortir avec un mec est-il un projet ? Adrien ne savait pas s'il devait rire de son explication ou se sentir frustré par son mensonge évident. Pinçant les lèvres, il tapa rapidement sa réponse avant de laisser son portable tomber sur son lit pour s'habiller.

_« Tu as pu avancer comme tu le voulais ? »_

_« J'ai mes bases de travail, oui. Pas de commentaire sur votre sortie ? Ça n'a pas été ? »_

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle tentait de changer de sujet. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Très bien, il n'insisterait pas pour le moment. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en souciait-il en premier lieu ? Son amie avait droit de faire ce que bon lui semble pendant son temps libre. Il était juste un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir vue.

_« Je te l'ai dit. Tu m'as manqué. Ça aurait été mieux avec toi. Mais Alya et Nino ont l'air d'apprécier Kagami alors je suis content. J'espère que la prochaine fois on pourra passer du temps tous ensemble. J'ai hâte que tu apprennes à la connaitre aussi.»_

_« Désolée. Le projet sur lequel je travaille va me demander pas mal de temps ce mois-ci je pense. Mais dès le mois prochain, promis je me rattraperais. J'ai hâte de te revoir aussi. »_

Un mois! Un mois complet où elle serait difficilement disponible. Son coeur sombra avant de se réchauffer en voyant la suite de ce message. Est-ce qu'il lui manquait aussi ? Il y vit également une autre opportunité.

_« Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire sur ce projet ? »_

_« Secret. Vous en saurez plus quand ce sera le moment. »_

Il renifla, frustré par sa réponse. Adrien se plaça devant son PC et mis en marche UMS en ligne. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.

_« Je suis sur UMS. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas encore chez moi. Je devrais rentrer d'ici une heure. Si tu es toujours là, je serais heureuse de te foutre une raclée. »_

_« Pari tenu. »_

Elle lui envoya un émoticône en train de rire aux larmes. Adrien secoua la tête, conscient qu'il allait peut-être subir une défaite dans un avenir très proche. Mais au moins, il passerait du temps avec elle, même si c'était depuis l'arrière de leurs PC.

* * *

**oOo**

Lorsque, deux semaines plus tard, Adrien vit la franco-chinoise discuter avec Alya sur leur lieu de rendez-vous pour l'après-midi, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas, tirant un peu plus Kagami derrière lui. La chinoise lui lança un regard sceptique mais resta de marbre en arrivant au niveau des deux filles.

« Adrien ! Kagami ! Appela Alya en leur faisant la bise. Heureuse que vous ayez pu vous échapper.

\- Nous n'avions rien de mieux de prévu vu que notre professeur d'escrime vient de se blesser et qu'aucun remplaçant n'a encore été désigné. Répliqua Kagami avec un semblant de sourire. »

Intérieurement, Marinette grimaça devant l'attitude de la petite amie d'Adrien. Et, vu l'expression d'Alya, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir mal pris. Rien de mieux ? Sortir avec des amis était-ce si ennuyant ? Mari lança un regard en coin à Alya mais aucune des deux amies ne dirent quoique ce soit. Adrien, bien que mal à l'aise, détacha sa main de celle de Kagami et prit Marinette dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« Je suis content de te revoir. Ça fait super longtemps.

\- On s'est parlé quasiment tous les soirs sur UMS. Rit la franco-chinoise en rendant son étreinte.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Bouda-t-il faussement.

\- Hey Dude ! Salua Nino en arrivant avec deux chocolats chauds. Vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

Il tendit un des chocolats à Alya pendant que le mannequin répondait à l'affirmative pour les deux. Il se détacha de Marinette et recula pour se mettre au niveau de sa petite amie, qui s'empara sans attendre de sa main. La pression qu'il y ressentit l'obligea presque à tourner ses yeux vers elle, seulement pour un voir un regard glacial. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Il entendit Kagami retenir un grognement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. Reprit le blond avec bonne humeur en s'adressant à Mari'.

\- En fait, commença-t-elle avant de porter son regard sur Kagami et de revenir vers lui, je dois y aller. J'ai quelques courses de dernières minutes à faire et des choses…

\- Des choses ? Tiqua Alya. Tu ne vas vraiment rien nous dire ?

\- Non. Sourit la brune. Je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Un peu déçu, Adrien la laissa passer et la regarda s'éloigner. Kagami attira son attention une fois de plus et, une fois de plus, il grimaça intérieurement, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer. Il haussa légèrement les épaules pour lui-même, préférant se concentrer sur ses amis et leur sortie commune. Advienne que pourra avec Kagami.

Il n'a pas eu à attendre très longtemps. A peine séparés du second couple en fin d'après-midi, l'attitude de Kagami changea dès qu'ils grimpèrent dans la limousine.

« C'était quoi ça Adrien ? Siffla la chinoise en lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- Ça quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu as pris Marinette dans tes bras.

\- Et alors ?

\- Devant moi ! S'énerva-t-elle un peu plus.

\- Elle est mon amie. Se défendit-il, ne comprenant pas où était le mal.

\- Alya aussi. Et tu ne l'as prend pas dans tes bras.

\- Nino était là. Je prends Alya dans mes bras des fois. Ça ne te dérange pas habituellement.

\- Sauf qu'elle a un copain. Marinette non.

\- Quelle différence ça fait ?

\- Quelle différence ? Tu te moque de moi Adrien ?

\- Non, je…

\- Elle n'a pas de copain et tu l'as prend dans tes bras. Et j'apprends aussi que tu passes toutes tes soirées à discuter avec elle ! Éclata-t-elle. Tu trouverais ça normal que je fasse ça avec un autre homme que toi ?

\- Si c'est ton ami, où est le mal ? »

Devant l'attitude d'Adrien, Kagami prit une profonde inspiration pour ne plus éclater comme ça. Elle se concentra intérieurement, fermant les yeux pour se calmer quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit un instant plus tard, elle vit avec horreur Adrien en train de pianoter sur son portable avec un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réponds au message de Mari' sur notre conversation de groupe. Répondit-il avec inconscience.

\- Lâche ce portable. Nous sommes en pleine discussion. Siffla-t-elle, vexée.

\- Que ceux-tu que je te dise Kagami ? Commença-t-il à s'impatienter, levant les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur sa copine. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Mari'. Elle est mon amie, c'est tout.

\- Tu vas reparler avec elle ce soir ?

\- Sans doute. Nous avons une quête en cours sur UMS.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes. »

Adrien verrouilla son portable et tourna son visage vers elle, visiblement décontenancé.

« Attends… Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête quoi ?

\- De lui parler autant quand je ne suis pas là. Ce n'est pas un comportement correct d'un petit-ami envers sa petite amie. »

Adrien était scotché. Littéralement. Il ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques instants, laissant à Kagami l'opportunité de continuer sa petite crise de jalousie. Parce que c'était ça, non ?

« Je ne vais pas arrêter de voir mes amis pour toi Kagami. Rétorqua-t-il finalement, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne te demande pas ça Adrien. Juste de ne plus passer autant de temps seul avec Marinette. Elle t'éloigne de moi. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? Je devrais être celle que tu appelles le soir quand tu te sens seul. Pas elle.

\- Mais… je ne l'appelle pas pour ça. On joue en ligne au même jeu et nos personnages forment une équipe. Où est le mal là-dedans ?

\- Tu passes trop de temps à jouer alors. Contra-t-elle. Les jeux vidéos ne sont qu'une distraction et occupe ton temps inutilement. Tu devrais faire des choses plus productives si tu as autant de temps à perdre.

\- C'est le seul temps libre que je m'accorde le soir Kagami. Souffla Adrien, de plus en plus frustré. Je ne vais pas l'arrêter pour que ta crise de jalousie inappropriée soit satisfaite.

\- Bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, nous verrons ce que ton père a à dire à ce sujet. »

Adrien s'étrangla avec sa propre salive alors que Kagami fermait la conversation en regardant par la fenêtre.

* * *

**oOo**

« Elle a fait quoi ? »

Alya faisait son maximum pour ne pas éclater. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines et, si Adrien n'était pas assis tout penaud devant elle, elle aurait sans doute fait quelque chose pour laisser sa colère échapper. Au lieu de ça, elle lança un regard vers la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait suite à son petit éclat de voix et vint s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Et qu'a répondu ton père ?

\- Qu'il était d'accord avec Kagami, bien sûr. Qu'il y avait des comportements à ne pas avoir avec les autres femmes quand nous sommes en couple, que je dois faire des efforts et apprendre tous les codes. Que Marinette ne faisait qu'essayer de m'éloigner de Kagami par jalousie…

\- Pfff. Rit jaunement Alya. Ridicule. Comme si Mari'…

\- Je sais. Je le sais très bien et j'ai beau dire à mon père qu'il se trompe, il ne veut pas m'écouter.

\- Il n'aime pas Marinette. Constata Alya.

\- Depuis le début. Et avec la vision déformée des choses de Kagami, son estime pour elle n'augmente pas vraiment. Railla-t-il, une main passant sur son visage comme pour effacer toute trace de fatigue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Al'. Je ne veux pas perdre Kagami mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre Marinette. »

La rousse le regarda quelques secondes avant de secouer légèrement la tête tout en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête du nez. Elle replaça ses lunettes à leur place et souffla un coup.

« Kagami comprendra avec le temps que toi et Marinette n'êtes qu'amis. J'étais à sa place au début je te rappelle. En quelque sorte. Sauf que c'était sa relation avec Nino qui était décryptée. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Si tu veux vraiment continuer avec elle… alors peut-être que tu devrais faire comme elle l'entend au début. Et la rassurer.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle attend de son petit-ami. Je suis nouveau à ça et franchement, je ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être compliqué. Rassura Alya. C'est censé être naturel. Peut-être que c'est parce que vos vies ont toujours été dictées que vous êtes si… maladroits. Mais ça va venir. Si tu sens qu'elle peut te correspondre alors continue tes efforts. L'amour demande des efforts. Sourit-elle doucement. Je peux toujours t'aider un peu si tu veux. Nino aussi.

\- C'est gentil Al'. Mais les choses vont être beaucoup plus claires vendredi soir.

\- Comment ça ? Mari' ne t'a pas invité vendredi soir pour le concours de musique ouvert aux groupes amateurs ? Le groupe de Rose, Juleka et Yvan y joue.

\- Si mais j'ai dû refuser l'offre. Kagami m'a informé que nos parents voulaient nous voir pour nous faire signer le contrat.

\- Quel contrat ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

\- Ils auraient rédigé un contrat détaillant quels sont les attitudes à adopter en public en tant que couple. Pour éviter les écarts comme la dernière fois et éviter qu'un faux pas ne se fasse en public. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'aucun journaliste ne nous suive. Une photo de moi étreignant une autre fille en pleine rue, à côté de ma petite amie, aurait sans doute fait beaucoup trop jasé. Et mon Père ne veux pas d'une telle publicité.

\- C'est une blague ? S'étouffa Alya.

\- Pour l'image. Haussa-t-il les épaules. Kagami y tenait. Alors… »

Adrien ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'expression choquée qui était peinte sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Un malaise s'empara de son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire pour l'atténuer. Quand Al' sortit de sa transe, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en murmurant sa cesse des « J'abandonne. », des « Ça va trop loin. » et des « C'est trop tordu ». Le malaise d'Adrien ne fit qu'augmenter.

* * *

**oOo**

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, au grand dam du mannequin. Depuis que Kagami avait informé son père qu'il passait du temps à jouer de temps en temps aux jeux vidéos le soir, il avait compléter son emploi du temps avec plus de cours particuliers. Résultat : il était fatigué, frustré d'être un peu plus séparé de Marinette et blessé par les regards en coin déçus de son père.

Le « contrat » présenté par les parents ne fit que renforcer sa mauvaise humeur. Mais Kagami s'était montrée rassurante, lui promettant de tout faire pour que leur couple fonctionne et qu'elle ne ferait plus de crise comme celle qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait promis de lui faire confiance tant qu'il respectait les termes du contrat et qu'il se prêterait au jeu devant les caméras également. C'était ce point qui le frustrait le plus. Il souhaitait une relation plus secrète et sans doute plus simple. Mais, étant l'égérie de son père et Kagami étant l'unique héritière de la dynastie de Tsurugi, il devait s'attendre à ce type de relation. Tant pis. Les médias se lasseront vite. Et Kagami allait sans doute aussi tout faire pour ne pas trop s'étendre là-dessus.

Lorsque le repas se termina et qu'Adrien put enfin retourner dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit, il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de Marinette. Son cœur se serra un peu, conscient qu'il devrait prendre un peu de distance avec elle pour faire plaisir à Kagami et leurs deux parents. Au moins, sa petite amie ne lui avait pas imposé de couper tout contact avec elle. Fatigué, il ouvrit le message et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo. Il lança la lecture.

_« Salut Adrien. J'ai appris par Alya ce qui s'était passé avec ton père et ta copine. Je suis désolée si je lui ai parue trop envahissante. Je serais plus prudente à l'avenir. Je ne m'imposerais pas autant. Promis. »_

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi gentille ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, lui non plus. Pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à porter le blâme et à s'excuser pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Il ne la méritait pas.

_« On pourra en parler plus tard si tu veux. Avec Kagami. Je ne veux pas me la mettre à dos pour ça. Elle semble sympa. Bref… cette vidéo est pour autre chose. Vu que tu n'as pas pu venir, on s'est dit avec Nino et Alya…_

_\- Salut Dude. Interrompit Nino avec Alya accrochée à lui qui le saluait avec un grand sourire._

_\- Que tu pourrais apprécier avoir quelques images. Reprit Mari' avec son éternel sourire. Profite bien. »_

La vidéo se termina et il lança la seconde du message. On y voyait le groupe de ses anciens camarades de classe depuis ce qui semblait être le premier rang de la fosse. Vu les mouvements de la caméra, Mari' devait sautiller sur place. Juste à l'imaginer, il se mit à rire.

A chaque nouvelle chanson, la vidéo se coupait pour qu'une nouvelle soit prise. Elle ne durait ainsi pas longtemps et Adrien pouvait rejouer les moments qu'il préférait. Sur la dernière vidéo de Mari', c'était la fin du concert des Kitty Sections.

_« Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenus, de près ou de loin. Commença Luka en détachant le micro de rose de son trépied pour s'avancer sur le devant de la scène. Et en particulier à Marinette Dupain-Cheng, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous faire nos costumes en un temps record. Mari'… rejoint nous._

_\- Quoi ? Non, non… Commença Marinette depuis l'arrière de son portable._

_\- Oh que si Nettie, tu y vas. Alya, prend son portable._

_\- Non, Nino… »_

La caméra bougea un bon moment et rapidement, la tête d'Alya apparue en mode selfie, levant un pouce en l'air avant de ramener la caméra sur scène où Mari' avait visiblement été jetée sans ménagement. Elle atterri dans les bras de Luka, rouge comme une tomate.

_« Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre styliste en chef. Cria Luka en la prenant dans ses bras. »_

La foule se remit à applaudir et Adrien put entendre les sifflements et encouragements de ses amis. Nino apparu devant la caméra avec un grand sourire.

_« On connait enfin son projet si secret. »_

Adrien se mit à rire et s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour regarder la dernière vidéo. Cette fois, elle venait du portable de Nino. Elle datait de moins de dix minutes.

_« Dude… regarde ça. Montra le métis en amenant la caméra vers Marinette qui était en train de parler à quelqu'un. Elle connait Jagged Stone. Sérieux mec, elle connait Jagged Stone. »_

La vidéo se coupa sur la demoiselle se faisait soulever par la rock star préférée d'Adrien. Connaissant Alya et Nino, Adrien s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son meilleur ami.

_« Attendez demain pour votre interrogatoire. Je ne veux rien louper de son histoire de sa rencontre avec lui. »_

Seul l'émoticône frustré de Nino l'averti qu'ils acceptaient à contre-cœur sa demande. Après une soirée si fatigante, Adrien se sentait plus léger après leurs vidéos et s'endormit rapidement en ayant hâte de revoir ses amis demain. Et cette fois, Kagami et Marinette pourraient enfin apprendre à se connaitre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire. Je suis toujours super heureuse de voir qu'elle vous plait autant. Ça m'encourage vraiment. **

**Juste au cas où, je préviens que j'ai un gros rendu à faire pour un stage en fin de mois et je suis légèrement en retard pour la rédaction de mon rapport. Normalement, ça ne s'impactera pas sur la suite des publications mais, en fonction de comment ça se passe, je peux peut-être oublié de publié le week-end prochain. Je me suis mis une notification pour que ça n'arrive pas, promis. Mais sait-on jamais... Ahah. **

**Pour répondre aux commentaires :**

**Naruhina2 : pauvre Kagami. Si tu n'aimes pas le Kagadrien, tu seras servis. Les prochains chapitres devraient te plaire et te faire encore moins aimé ce couple. J'ai un peu changer la personnalité de Kagami par rapport au dessin animé. **

**Ginnysister : merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire plein de compliments. Il me touche. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **

**Swan2015 : et bien voici la suite :) **

**Fini le blabla. Place à l'histoire. **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent chez Nino, pour une fois. Alya tapotait ses doigts sur la surface lisse du plan de travail, regardant Marinette et Nino plaisanter dans la cuisine tout en préparant les collations. Adrien sourit devant son impatience. Kagami observait le duo dans la cuisine, se demandant encore intérieurement comment Alya pouvait rester ici sans rien faire pour s'interposer entre eux. Après tout, elle était bien en train de s'énerver rien qu'à les voir ! Observer Marinette avec le petit ami d'une autre la renforçait dans sa décision de l'éloigner un peu d'Adrien. Et, à terme, elle comptait bien lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son attitude. Adrien était trop naïf sur son rapport avec la franco-chinoise. Nino et Alya aussi. Elle se renfrogna intérieurement, bien décidé à tous leur ouvrir les yeux.

Marinette lança un regard à Alya, haussant un sourcil avant de sourire d'un air hautain, selon Kagami, et de se pencher vers Nino pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le métis leva les yeux vers sa petite amie et rigola doucement, donnant un coup d'épaule complice à Marinette. Rien qu'à le voir, Kagami avait envie de vomir.

« Ils se foutent de moi. Railla Alya, stoppant son tapotement pour lancer un regard vers Adrien. Je rêve où ils se moquent de moi ?

\- Il y a de quoi Al'. Rit ouvertement Adrien, s'attirant un regard noir de Kagami. Allez Al', détends toi. Elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir avant de t'avoir tout dit. Tu lui sauterais dessus sans ménagement. »

Alya renifla et reporta son regard sur le duo en cuisine. Kagami fronça les sourcils. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Alya ne s'impatientait pas pour la complicité des deux ?

« De quoi parlez-vous exactement? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Adrien.

\- Marinette connait Jagged Stone. Répliqua Alya sans lui accorder un regard, refusant de lâcher Marinette des yeux, au cas où. Et elle nous a caché durant un mois qu'elle était la styliste attitrée des Kitty Sections. Pas que ce soit étonnant mais je veux connaitre tous les détails.

\- Et tu les auras. Rassura Nino en posant le plateau sur la table avec un sourire.

\- Raconte fille. Ordonna Alya dès que Mari' posa ses fesses sur son siège. »

Marinette se mit à rire doucement, tendant les tasses de thé à Adrien et Kagami quand Nino servait son impatiente de petite amie. Adrien la remercia un peu trop chaleureusement au goût de Kagami.

« Comment as-tu rencontré Jagged ? Jagged Stone ma fille ! C'est dingue.

\- Par hasard. Avoua-t-elle en sirotant son thé. Il est passé par la Chine pour sa tournée il y a deux ans maintenant et il a été dans un hôtel où nous avions un projet d'immersion professionnel. J'avais été mise au poste de petite main et j'ai été assigné à sa chambre en particulier. Il m'a fait courir partout dans la ville pour lui trouver des lunettes aux couleurs et aux symboles de Hong-Kong. J'ai fini par les lui fabriquer vu que rien de ce que je trouvais ne lui correspondait. Se souvint-elle avec un air doux sur le visage.

\- Dingue.

\- Je sais. Sourit-elle. Et depuis, dès qu'il a besoin d'un design un peu particulier, il n'hésite pas à m'appeler. C'est tout. Haussa-t-elle finalement les épaules.

\- C'est tout dit-elle. Rit Nino en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est tout. Comme si c'était ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé ? Hum ? Taquina Nino, lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Aïe. Grimaça la franco-chinoise en massant son épaule. Parce qu'il m'avait fait signer un contrat d'exclusivité à l'époque et que je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter ? Éluda-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Hum… excuses passables. Renifla le métis. Tu me caches autre chose encore Nettie ?

\- Peut-être. Sourit la jeune femme de façon mystérieuse. Une femme a toujours des secrets mon cher.

\- Trahison ! Moi qui croyais qu'on se disait tout. Surjoua Nino, une main sur le cœur alors qu'il feignait la douleur.

\- Absolument tout ? S'amusa Alya en lui lançant un regard au-dessus de ses lunettes.

\- Ouais… Enfin non, pas tout à fait tout.

\- Donc vous êtes à égalité. »

L'air suffisant d'Alya amusa Adrien au moment même où Nino se renfrognait. Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un coup de poing amical, se faisant un clin d'œil complice. Le groupe éclata de rire, à l'exception de Kagami, bien évidemment.

* * *

**oOo**

Dimanche 9 Février.

Une date qui restera dans les annales pour Adrien. Kagami a accepté de faire le mur, d'esquiver à l'insu de leurs parents le cours d'escrime qu'ils avaient en binôme tous les dimanches après-midi. Et pourquoi ? Pour rejoindre ses amis ! Rien de moins.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le jeune couple se dirigeait vers la péniche des Couffaine pour assister à une répétition du groupe des Kitty Section. Tout le monde y serait. Alya, Nino et Marinette. C'était ce qui étonnait le plus le mannequin. Kagami acceptait de bon gré et avec un sourire, semble-t-il, une sortie avec Marinette ! Jusque-là, dès que le nom de la brunette était lâché, Kagami avait la fâcheuse tendance de se renfrogner.

Plus le temps passait et plus Adrien se sentait mal à l'aise d'amener sa petite amie à ses sorties avec eux. Elle ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait à la présence beaucoup plus constante de Marinette. Pourtant, avec Alya et Nino, elle avait commencé à baisser sa garde. Elle échangeait beaucoup plus avec eux. Mais depuis que Mari' était revenue complètement dans le cercle, elle se renfermait. Et dès qu'Adrien lui demandait si elle avait un problème avec Marinette, elle s'énervait et répétait qu'elle ne la sentait pas. Au début, il avait été compréhensif. Il s'était assuré de la rassurer en lui répétant que Marinette n'était qu'une amie et que sa relation avec Nino n'avait rien d'ambiguë comme elle le soupçonnait. Qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme à piquer le copain d'une autre. Qu'elle faisait des efforts pour lui parler et devenir amie avec elle. Mais Kagami restait ferme sur ses positions.

Et, sincèrement, ça lui pesait sur le cœur.

Peut-être que les choses changeaient pour le meilleur finalement.

Quand la péniche arriva dans leur champ de vision, le cœur d'Adrien manqua un battement tellement il était excité par tout ça. Il échangea un regard avec sa petite amie qui lui lança un léger sourire. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le duo traversa la passerelle et ils entrèrent main dans la main dans le bateau.

Rose ajustait le micro tandis que les autres membres du groupe tournaient autour de leurs instruments. Juste à leur gauche, Alya et Nino discutaient avec entrain. Adrien leur adressa un signe de main rapide quand ils le saluèrent. Kagami se détacha de son petit ami et commença à les rejoindre, laissant Adrien faire le tour de la pièce avec son regard. Intérieurement pour que Kagami ne remarque rien, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où était Marinette. Elle lui avait dit par texto qu'elle serait déjà sur place quand ils arriveraient mais il n'y avait aucune présence de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour s'emparer de son portable et l'appeler pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il entendit un mouvement derrière lui, l'obligeant à se tourner légèrement.

« Attention ! »

Tout se passa vite. Juste avant que son cerveau ne comprenne tout, il vit sa silhouette glisser sur un câble devant ses pieds et son corps commencer à tomber par l'avant. D'instinct, il intercepta Marinette, la prenant contre lui. Avec l'élan, l'encombrement et le poids du carton qu'elle portait, Adrien perdit à son tour l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière. Le corps de Mari' suivit le mouvement. En moins d'une seconde, les deux adolescents étaient enchevêtrés l'un contre l'autre, des plumes tombant autour d'eux après la chute du carton de Mari. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Adrien sentit son cœur se stopper immédiatement. Les plumes autour du visage rougit de Marinette lui donnait l'impression qu'il l'a voyait pour la première fois. Aussi subitement qu'il ne s'était arrêté, son cœur reprit sa course. Une course folle qui manqua presque de le faire haleter. Il rougit instantanément lorsque les orbes bleus de son amie s'ancrèrent dans ses yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien ? »

Plusieurs voix résonnèrent dans leurs oreilles mais aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Leurs regards n'arrêtaient pas de vaciller entre leurs yeux et leurs lèvres, leurs deux cœurs battant bien trop vite à leur gout. Ce n'est que lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur leurs épaules respectives qu'ils prirent conscience des choses.

Marinette se dégagea de lui en une fraction de seconde.

« Je… je suis désolée Adrien.

\- Tu n'as rien Mari' ? Demanda le mannequin en se mettant assis.

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Aucune casse. Sourit-il pour la rassurer. »

Alya aida Mari' à se remettre sur ses pieds au même moment que Nino lui tendait une main pour l'aider. Adrien sourit à son meilleur ami et s'empara de l'aide tendue. Lorsque tout le monde fut de nouveau sur pied, Luka choisit ce moment-là pour apparaitre.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose on dirait… S'amusa-t-il en voyant les plumes partout sur le sol et les visages rougis des deux adolescents.

\- J'ai glissé. Avoua Mari' un peu honteusement. Désolée pour le bordel. Je vais ramasser ça de suite.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Mari. Je vais t'aider. »

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer son aide aussi quand une main ferme s'empara de ses doigts. Il tourna la tête et vit Kagami qui le regardait.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as du te faire mal après une telle chute. »

Du coin de l'œil, Adrien vit Marinette se tasser sur elle-même, se sentant surement un peu plus coupable qu'elle ne le devrait.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien. »

L'escrimeuse lança un regard froid à Marinette qui était déjà en train de ramasser les plumes avec Luka, Alya et Nino.

« Viens t'assoir. Lui ordonna-t-elle en le tirant vers le canapé.

\- Je vais bien Kagami. Répliqua Adrien une fois de plus, se défaisant de son emprise un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Je vais les aider.

\- Tu vas te blesser encore. Viens t'assoir avec moi.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Kaga'. Contra le blond, irrité.

\- Je sais. Mais vu que miss catastrophe est là, je préfère que tu restes loin d'elle. Tu as une séance photo importante demain. Aucune coupure ou bleu ne sera toléré et tu le sais.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le mettre dans du papier bulle pour le reste de sa vie dans ce cas. Siffla tout doucement une voix.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Se tourna Kagami, sûre d'avoir entendu la bonne chose. »

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Marinette. La jeune femme leva son regard vers elle avant de le tourner vers Alya. En voyant le groupe au sol, Kagami remarqua que tous rigolaient de façon plus ou moins discrète. Adrien retint également un rire, bien vite stopper suite au regard noir de sa petite amie.

« Détend-toi Kagami. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

\- De toute façon, nous avons presque fini. Intervint Marinette en s'approchant du couple. Elle attrapa une plume restée dans les cheveux du blond et la remis dans la boite avec un sourire. Fini. »

Sous le regard glaçant de Kagami et sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'attention, elle se détourna et alla déposer la boite là où elle devait aller à la base.

« On commence la répétition ? »

Luka réussit un tour de force en détournant l'attention. Très rapidement, les choses se tassèrent et Marinette rejoint Alya pour observer les répétitions du groupe. Kagami s'installa aux côté d'Adrien.

* * *

**oOo**

Pendant près de deux heures, le groupe répéta ses chansons, ajustant les notes et les accords sous les regards ravis de leurs spectateurs. Quand ils avaient un doute, ils n'hésitaient pas à leur demander leur avis, chose qu'ils donnaient sans hésiter.

Pendant ces deux heures, Kagami réussit à se détendre, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Adrien. Elle avait même réussi à échanger quelques mots sans animosité avec Marinette ! Le blond ne pouvait demander mieux. Une fois les répétitions finies, Mari' se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines du bateau pour aller chercher les collations qu'elle avait apportée.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Un silence étrange s'installa suite aux mots de Kagami. Marinette s'arrêta dans son mouvement et la regarda avec suspicion, ne sachant clairement pas comment prendre les choses. Mais, avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment gênantes, elle haussa légèrement les épaules avec un sourire et lui répondit avec sa chaleur habituelle.

« Si tu veux. Je n'aimerais pas tout faire tomber un fois de plus. »

Kagami hocha la tête et la suivit. Dès que les portes se fermèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes, Adrien eut un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**oOo**

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux jeunes filles. Tout le temps que dura le trajet vers les cuisines, aucune des deux ne dit un mot. Marinette pouvait sentir le regard dardant de Kagami sur son dos et, clairement, elle était mal à l'aise avec cette inspection.

Elle prit une inspiration intérieure, refusant de déclencher une énième guerre avec la petite amie d'Adrien. Après tout, elle lui avait promis de faire des efforts.

« Tu peux prendre les boissons dans le frigo si tu veux. Je dois réchauffer les biscuits cinq minutes au four. »

Avec un sourire qu'elle força un peu, Marinette désigna le frigo pour Kagami et s'attela à sa tâche.

Nouveau silence. Marinette souffla intérieurement. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts, mais ça devait être donnant-donnant.

« Tu ne me duperas pas aussi facilement que les autres, tu sais ? Attaqua Kagami, déstabilisant Mari' un instant qui lâcha un cookie sur le plateau du four.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout le monde te décrit comme une parfaite gentille petite personne adorablement sympathique. S'en est écœurant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nia Marinette, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes comme ça ?

\- À moi ? À part tourner autour de _mon_ petit ami, rien. Mais je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir. Adrien est à moi.

\- Il ne t'appartient pas. Répliqua-t-elle un peu plus froidement. Il n'est pas un objet que tu peux fièrement arborer.

\- Il est mon petit-ami. Bien sûr que je suis fière d'être à ses côtés. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas comprendre vu que personne n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour toi de cette façon apparemment. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas si parfaite ! »

Sans le savoir, Kagami frappa pile là où ça faisait mal. Marinette serra les dents, inspirant lentement pour ne pas laisser la blessure infligée laisser transparaitre sur ses traits. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction !

Mais, sans s'y attendre, toutes les incertitudes de la brune revinrent la frapper de plein fouet. Et ça faisait mal ! _Ses_ paroles revinrent en tête, comme un mantra qu'elle refusait de croire et qu'elle souhaitait oublier. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'autre fille s'approcher d'elle. Marinette sursauta quand Kagami pénétra son champ de vision. Elle recula instinctivement, son dos heurtant le plan de travail derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment tu t'y prends pour enrouler les gens autour de toi de cette façon mais tu ne m'auras pas. Et j'ouvrirais les yeux aux autres. En attendant, tu as plutôt intérêt à arrêter tes petites manœuvres pathétiques comme celle de tout à l'heure pour te coller à _mon_ copain. Suis-je claire ? Alya reste peut-être passive lorsque tu flirt ouvertement avec son petit ami mais ce ne sera pas mon cas. »

Le sang de Mari ne fit qu'un tour. Pour qui se prenait cette fille pour lui permettre ce genre de discours ? Elle ne la connaissait pas et ne connaissait rien de sa relation avec Nino, Alya et même Adrien ! Son regard, d'abord apeuré, se chargea d'une colère sourde qui fit se redresser Kagami.

« Nino est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je ne flirt pas avec lui et Alya le sais très bien. Elle est ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne lui ferais subir quoique ce soit qui pourrait la blesser. Et Adrien est un de mes meilleurs amis aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors, à moins qu'il ne me demande expressément de m'éloigner de lui, je ne compte pas reculer. Il a le droit d'avoir des amis qui se soucient de lui. Suis-je claire ? Répéta-t-elle en insistant sur ces derniers mots»

Elle était fière d'elle. Pas de haussement de voix, pas de méchanceté dans son ton. Aucune menace sous-jacente. Tout le contraire de Kagami. La jeune femme lui lança des éclairs. Se redressant pleinement, Mari' la dépassa.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois mettre ces cookies au four. Tu peux apporter les boissons. Je me débrouillerais pour le reste. »

La jeune femme la défia un peu plus du regard avant de tourner les talons. Elle prit le plateau et quitta la cuisine. Dès que la porte se ferma derrière elle, Mari' laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle retenait sans le savoir. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux et ses mains serrèrent un peu trop le plan de travail sur lequel elle travaillait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle laissa ses sentiments négatifs ainsi que ses souvenirs de d'autres conversations reculer, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Ça promettait pour le suite.

* * *

**oOo**

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Adrien en était sûr. Son mauvais pressentiment avait pris de l'ampleur à un point qu'il commençait presque à se tortiller sur place, incapable de le contenir. Autant dire que, quand Kagami revint avec les boissons, sans Marinette, il se sentit soulagé de savoir que les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient plus seules ensemble. Il savait que sa copine avait aussi un problème de confiance en soit dans ses relations, d'où son autorité à son égard et ses crises de jalousie. Mais il faisait avec et comprenait, dans la mesure du possible. Peut-être que leur sortie de Saint-Valentin la réconforterait, la rassurerait et qu'après, elle pourrait essayer d'apprendre à connaitre Marinette. Il espérait.

Kagami lui adressa un sourire avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, le prenant un peu au dépourvu. Elle distribua les boissons et vint se remettre à ses côtés, un peu plus proche qu'avant. Quand Mari' revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les biscuits, la main de Kagami s'empara de la sienne instantanément. Adrien ne manqua pas le regard échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il pouvait le voir dans le bref regard que Mari' avait posé sur lui avant de se détourner.

Et il était bien décidé à savoir de quoi il en retournait.

* * *

**oOo**

_« Que s'est-il passé avec Kagami dans les cuisines ? Et n'essaye pas de nier, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »_

Mari' renifla et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas s'engager là-dedans. Elle ouvrit l'application de messagerie et tapa sa réponse.

_« Il n'y a rien eut je t'assure. Nous avons un peu discuté, c'est tout. »_

_« Mari… »_

Elle pouvait presque voir son air impatient et son irritation à travers ce texte. Elle sourit malgré elle.

_« Si tu ne me crois pas, demande lui. »_

_« Comme si elle allait me répondre sur ce sujet. »_

_« Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »_

Le fait de le lui dire par message rendit les choses plus réelles. Adrien en avait conscience mais il avait espéré que les deux jeunes filles s'entendraient quand même. Le mannequin se demanda brièvement si Nino avait ressenti ce stress quand il leur avait présenté Marinette. Connaissant son ami, il n'en doutait pas. Il souffla, prêt à répondre à Mari' quand il vit qu'elle écrivait une nouvelle fois.

_« J'ai promis de faire des efforts pour que ta relation avec Kagami ne soit pas perturbé par notre amitié. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien à la fin. »_

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

Cette vérité prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui rappeler. Adrien comprenait Nino désormais. Mari' était une excellente amie pour lui et rien au monde ne pourrait l'en séparer. Du moins il l'espérait.

_« Je suis désolée Adrien. Je dois y aller. Passe une bonne semaine. Et bonne Saint-Valentin avec elle si on ne se parle pas d'ici là. »_

_« J'espère que si quand même. Bonne soirée Mari'.»_

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il avait déjà hâte de retrouver Mari' en ligne pour une partie cette semaine là. Elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir comme elle le faisait via message.

Seulement, il n'eut pas de ses nouvelles de la semaine…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous. **_

_**J'espère que cette période de confinement se passe bien pour vous et que votre entourage va bien également. **_

_**Voici la suite de cette fic. Attention, gros changement en perspective ;)**_

_**N'oubliez pas les commentaires :)**_

_**{Enjoy}**_

* * *

**oOo**

La foule l'entourait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Adrien grimaça et retint un grognement de frustration. Sa petite incartade avec sa petite amie avait déjà fait le tour de Paris visiblement. C'était étouffant et effrayant.

Au fur et à mesure que les journalistes et fans se pressaient autour de lui, Adrien avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa poitrine se serra, encore et encore. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vaciller, captant le regard de tous ces gens sur lui. Il n'entendait pas leur voix, évitait à peine les micros et enregistreurs de poche tendus par tous pour qu'ils aient la première impression du mannequin sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Rapidement, l'espace personnel devint un luxe qu'il n'avait plus. Les cris surexcités de ses fans résonnaient dans ses oreilles et c'est à peine s'il sentait les contacts physiques qu'on lui faisait. Mais il en était conscient. Et iI se sentait agressé. Son monde s'opacifiait alors que les choses se floutèrent à ses yeux. Il n'avait eu que très rarement des crises de panique dans sa vie. Mais à cet instant, au milieu de ce trottoir dans cette rue lambda de Paris, il sentait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle.

Vite.

Il entendit à peine la voix qui criait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais, quelque part au fond de son esprit, il sentit que son espace personnel se vidait un peu, que la pression de la foule se dissipait légèrement sans en comprendre l'origine. Et avant que son cerveau ne comprenne toutes ces petites subtilités, une main s'empara de la sienne et le tira vers l'extérieur de la foule. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer. Dans le mouvement, un parfum parvint à lui. Un parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. Un mélange subtil de boulangerie, de sucrerie et du parfum 'la petite robe' qu'il connaissait par cœur. Alors, au lieu de paniquer, Adrien se laissa porter. Les cris reprirent directement après qu'ils se soient éloignés de quelques mètres. Un des journalistes remarqua sa fuite et avertit tous les autres.

La course poursuite commença.

Il ne vit pas le dédale de rue dans lesquelles Marinette l'entrainait. Tout ce que son cerveau pouvait faire, c'était de s'assurer de ne pas trébucher, de continuer sa course en laissant son amie gérer la fuite. Dans le flou complet, tout ce qu'il pouvait clairement voir était sa chevelure qui sautait au même rythme que ses pas. Son cœur meurtri se réchauffa quand, enfin, il prit un peu conscience de la situation.

Encore quelques rues, quelques virages serrés et Marinette les écrasa sans ménagement derrière une benne à ordure. Il étouffa un juron suite au choc soudain dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Cachés de la vue de tous, ils virent passer la troupe de leur poursuivant les dépasser sans avoir un seul regard dans leur direction. Quand la foule se dissipa, Adrien reprit encore un peu plus conscience de son environnement. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible.

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, sa respiration était sifflante, ses poumons le faisait souffrir. Depuis quand fuyaient-ils exactement ? Physiquement, ses jambes commençaient à ressembler à du coton. Un point de côté commençait à tirer. Il lança un regard vers Mari qui reprenait péniblement son souffle également. Juste à voir son visage et la pression retomba.

Durement.

Il lutta contre les larmes. Cette journée était censée être géniale. Il devait passer de bons moments avec Kagami. Ce devait être leur première saint Valentin, remplie d'amour, de regards échangés, de rires et de tendresse. Mais c'était un désastre complet. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Son cœur se serra à l'instar de sa mâchoire. Il ne devait pas craquer. Un Agreste ne craquait pas dans un lieu public. Alors, pour se donner du courage, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur les doigts de Marinette qui n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses joues étaient rouges par la course, ses cheveux légèrement défaits et ses yeux brillaient d'humidité à cause du vent. Mais elle était magnifique en cet instant.

Nouveau serrement de cœur.

Ils restent là quelques instants, sans oser briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Les premières gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber, déviées de leur trajectoire par le vent. Trop tôt au goût du mannequin, il se mit à trembloter de froid. Marinette aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué depuis ce début d'année. Entre son projet secret avec Kitty Section, la distance que Kagami lui avait imposé avec elle… C'est à peine s'il avait pu profiter de sa présence quand ils se voyaient.

La jeune fille prit appuie sur ses jambes et se leva, rompant le contact avec la main du blond. Immédiatement, il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Non. Implora-t-il, reprenant rapidement la main de Mari dans la sienne. Je ne veux pas rentrer maintenant. S'il-te-plait. Il avait l'impression de l'implorer.

\- Adrien, commença-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il ne sut si c'était son sourire, la douceur dans sa voix, son regard empli de tendresse ou la légère pression qu'elle exerça sur ses doigts gelés. Mais, au fond de lui, Adrien sut qu'il irait au bout du monde pour lui prouver sa confiance si elle le lui demandait. Il hocha alors la tête et se mit difficilement en mouvement. Ses jambes étaient raides. Et le mouvement du tissu contre sa peau lui fit prendre pleinement conscience qu'il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. Qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os pour être plus exact. Peut-être que la pluie était présente depuis bien plus longtemps finalement. Marinette se mit lentement en mouvement, le tirant avec douceur. Comme si elle cherchait à ne pas l'effrayer. Comme si elle lui demandait la permission pour bouger. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête timidement, un peu honteux de son état actuel. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Agreste s'il devait se fier à ce que disait son père.

Avec un autre sourire qui le réchauffage un peu plus intérieurement, elle lui rabattit la capuche sur les cheveux avec douceur. De nouvelles gouttes coulèrent sur son visage mais il s'en fichait. Tant que Mari était là. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux à ce moment précis. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils déambulèrent lentement dans les rues de Paris. Adrien prit la peine de s'emparer de son environnement avec un peu d'effort de concentration. Avec la pluie, les gens traînaient moins en extérieur. Ceux qui bravaient les intempéries se hâtaient, armés de leur parapluie. Ils étaient les seuls sans aucune protection autres que leurs capuches. Et, s'ils s'attirent des regards, personne ne s'attardait sur ce drôle de binôme.

Des fantômes parmi les gens. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Adrien se sentit libre pour la première fois de la journée. Il leva le visage au ciel, laissant l'eau couler librement sur son visage. C'était frais, réconfortant. Purgatif presque.

Mari tourna dans une ruelle, s'arrêta devant une porte en milieu de celle-ci alors qu'elle donnait sur un cul de sac, et entra dans le vieux bâtiment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce et qu'elle ferma la porte derrière eux qu'Adrien se rendit compte de ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, le mannequin se sentit de suite en sécurité.

« C'est mon endroit secret. Avoua Marinette avec un sourire timide. Personne n'est au courant de cet endroit. Pas même Nino ou mes parents. C'était notre cachette avec Bridgette quand nous étions petites et que nous nous échappions de la surveillance de nos parents. »

Adrien lui adressa un petit sourire et hocha la tête en guise de compréhension. Il laissa son regard balayer son environnement. La pièce était petite mais indubitablement confortable. Mari s'affairait à allumer les bougies qui jonchaient la table placée sous la fenêtre et sur les accoudoirs du vieux canapé. Plusieurs plaids et poufs se disputaient la place au sol et sur le canapé. Une bouilloire se trouvait sur la table. La jeune femme l'alluma après l'avoir rempli, promettant silencieusement un thé à son invité. Adrien se déplaça timidement dans la pièce, observant tous les objets surement chargés de souvenirs ainsi que quelques photos des deux sœurs. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait une jumelle, la voir avec elle et observer la ressemblance le troubla profondément. Il se demanda brièvement s'il se serait bien entendu avec elle, si elle était aussi géniale que Marinette. En pensant à elle, Adrien tourna son regard vers elle. Il observa la brunette alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Mari lui prit sa veste, le délestant d'une couche humide qui le faisait trembler sans qu'il ne se rende réellement compte. Sous le regard bienveillant de son amie, il s'empara d'un plaid et se mit dans le canapé. Il laissa la chaleur s'enfiler sous ses vêtements alors qu'elle apportait enfin les boissons chaudes. Il s'en empara et souffla sur le dessus de la tasse. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la cavalcade, le mannequin se permit de se détendre complètement. Et le poids des émotions accumulées dans la journée l'écrasa assez brutalement.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

La voix de Marinette était timide. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. Le mannequin la regarda sans vraiment la voir, haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Il se sentait lourd.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Déclina-t-il poliment »

Marinette lâcha un "hum" avant de s'appuyer doucement contre lui, offrant silencieusement son soutien et sa chaleur. Un frisson parcouru Adrien une fois de plus. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus, les souvenirs de cette journée remontant en mémoire. Pourquoi Kagami avait-elle volontairement appelé ces journalistes ? Il lui avait bien spécifié qu'il voulait une journée tranquille, seul avec elle et seulement elle. Mais non. Elle avait prévenu les journalistes de leurs rendez-vous, de tous les lieux auxquels ils devaient se rendre pour leur première Saint Valentin. Pourquoi ? La réponse à cette question, il l'a connaissait. Elle le lui avait dit, de façon très claire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Adrien ? Que je suis avec toi uniquement pour tes beaux yeux ? Tu as une réputation à tenir, un visage à montrer. Tout comme moi. Je suis juste la chanceuse qui peut en profiter. Et je veux en profiter tout comme tu devrais pouvoir profiter de ma présence à tes côtés. C'est dans notre contrat. Mes sentiments pour toi évolueront avec le temps. Je n'en doute pas. Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt sympa. Je devrais réussir à tomber amoureuse de toi dans quelques temps sans problème. Nous apprenons encore à nous découvrir. Lui avait-elle sourit à ce moment-là, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel. Je sais que nous sommes parfaitement compatibles. Regarde nous ! Nous sommes identiques et personne ne peut être à la hauteur des attentes que nous avons à accomplir ensemble mieux que nous deux.»

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Trop de ressentiment, notamment sur son obstination contre Marinette. Parce que c'était une pique envers son amie, non ? Trop de fatigue après une énième semaine surchargée sans temps mort. Trop de colère après une remarque acide de plus de la part de son père juste avant de partir. Trop de tout. Il s'était levé, lui criant d'aller se faire voir, renversant sans le vouloir son verre sur la table, et était parti sans un regard en arrière. Le tout sous les caméras des journalistes. Bien évidemment. Et son éclat de colère, le premier en public depuis toujours, avait fait le tour de Paris en un rien de temps. Une vidéo virale qui devait sans doute déjà entre les mains de son père et de la mère de Kagami.

Les larmes menacèrent de déborder, une fois de plus. Il serra les dents et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaleur de Mari. Elle commença à tracer des cercles réconfortant sur le dos de sa main. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle avait déposé sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter.

« Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? »

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant même que son cerveau n'en comprenne le sens. Il l'a senti se tendre instantanément contre lui et Adrien regretta tout de suite sa curiosité mal placée. Mais, avant qu'il ne retire sa question en s'excusant à profusion, elle souffla profondément et se détendit du mieux qu'elle put.

« Je le croyais. Avoua-t-elle timidement. Et puis, avec le temps et du recul, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas du tout de l'amour. Pas comme je le vois ou comme je l'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Tu ressentais pour le croire ? Osa-t-il, conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu.

\- Le classique. Haussa-t-elle les épaules. Les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat, les rougissements à chacun de ses compliments, le bégaiement… C'est peut-être pour ça que j'y ai cru. Qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie. Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux.

\- Nino ne le connaît pas ?

\- Personne. Pas même mes parents.

\- Encore un secret que tu me dévoile alors. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour cacher son choc.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne diras rien. »

Le sourire timide qu'elle lui lança le réchauffa instantanément. Confiance. Elle avait confiance en lui. Ces mots déclenchèrent une explosion dans son cœur. Une explosion de gratitude et d'amour pour cette fille. Puis il remarqua son regard, cette crainte qu'elle tentait de cacher derrière son faux sourire. Il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire lourde pour elle. Il se sentit encore plus reconnaissant qu'elle le partage avec lui. Alors, il se sentit confiant pour se livrer aussi. Après tout, c'était sans doute le but de son aveu… Le mettre en confiance pour qu'il se livre à elle. Donnant donnant. Mais, contrairement à d'autres qui avaient essayé, il ne se sentait pas oppressé. C'était naturel et réconfortant, confiant. Dieu qu'il aimait ce mot.

« J'avais espéré qu'elle serait différente. Commença-t-il avec la voix serrée. Qu'elle me comprendrait et qu'on s'accorderait. Je peux... Je peux comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore romantiques pour moi. Mais... »

Sa gorge se serra un peu trop pour que les mots continuent de sortir. Il se tut, incapable de continuer. Marinette le soutint un peu plus, lui murmurait que c'était bon de pleurer s'il le voulait, qu'elle n'irait nulle part tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Pendant de longues minutes, Adrien se laissa aller, s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle pour se réchauffer. Son corps mais aussi son cœur.

« Je suis désolé. S'écarta-t-il d'elle finalement. Je suis un véritable gâchis. Pathétique.

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique Adrien. Ne crois jamais ça. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vaux pas mieux en amour que toi.

\- On devrait peut-être sortir ensemble alors. »

Il l'avait dit en riant mais son cœur eut un soubresaut au moment même où les mots sortaient. Mari le regarda avec tendresse et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Il rougit.

« Tu mérites bien mieux que ce que je peux t'apporter Adrien. Ne perds pas espoir. Tu trouveras la bonne. Un jour.

\- Et si c'était toi ? Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, ancrant ses émeraudes dans son océan de bleu. Je... Je n'arrête pas de penser à notre baiser Mari. Avoua-t-il timidement, remarquant la rougeur sur les joues de son amie. Même si je sais que c'était pour une stupide tradition de Noël, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. J'ai envie de t'embrasser encore une fois comme ce jour-là. Pour comprendre.

\- Adrien...

\- S'il te plaît. S'approcha-t-il, ses yeux regardant ses lèvres avec envie avant de revenir dans ses yeux.

\- J... J'y repense aussi. Souvent. Avoua-t-elle après de longues secondes à l'observer.»

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il rompit la distance entre leurs lèvres et s'en empara avidement. Sous la surprise, Mari laissa échapper un glapissement qui le ravit, accélérant son cœur. À son grand soulagement, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, passant ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Tous ses fantasmes des dernières semaines sur ce baiser se réalisèrent. Enfin il pouvait la sentir contre lui et, pour la première fois depuis ce réveillon, il se sentait entier. Rien de comparable avec les quelques baisers, bien moins passionnés, qu'il avait échangé avec Kagami. Mariette gémit contre lui alors qu'il venait titiller sa langue avec la sienne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses bras se déplacèrent dans son dos et, d'un mouvement, il la ramena sur ses genoux pour mieux profiter d'elle. Le baiser devint encore plus passionné et, rapidement, ils manquèrent d'air. C'est elle qui se sépara de lui en premier. Il grommela alors que son nom sortait de ses lèvres légèrement gonflées. N'y tenant plus et refusant que ce moment s'arrête, il replongea sur ses lèvres. Mari sourit à travers le baiser et y répondit avec ferveur. Un de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

Posant leur front l'un contre l'autre une fois qu'ils se séparèrent une fois de plus, ils restèrent silencieux le temps que leurs cœurs reprenaient un rythme plus normal. Le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant contre la fenêtre devint presque assourdissant. Mais, en même temps, c'était très reposant.

« Sors avec moi. Répéta-t-il tout doucement, y mettant plus de conviction.»

Doucement, Mariette descendit de ses genoux pour se remettre à côté de lui. Il manqua sa chaleur immédiatement et retint de justesse un grognement. Elle le regarda avec la même tendresse qu'avant le baiser et caressa sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre sa main.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Murmura la brunette.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Adrien.

\- Je ne te le demande pas à la légère Mariette. Il contre-carra, renforçant la rougeur des joues de la demoiselle.

\- Tu mérites mieux.

\- Mieux que quoi ? Que l'une de mes meilleures amies qui est aussi une personne altruiste, gentille, compréhensive et qui m'a vu et soutenu quand j'étais au plus bas ? Qu'une personne qui est la patience incarnée avec moi malgré mes erreurs?

\- Je... Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que tu le pense. Avoua-t-elle, les larmes montant aux yeux, les souvenirs de _ses_ paroles et de celles de Kagami lui revenant en mémoire. Je ne suis pas prête pour ressortir avec quelqu'un, même si cette personne est aussi merveilleuse que toi.

\- Alors je t'attendrais. Appuya le mannequin avec une voix un peu plus forte qu'avant.

\- Adrien...

\- Écoute-moi Mari. Écoute-moi bien. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer et peut-être que je me trompe mais je sens au plus profond de moi que tu seras quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie. Je veux essayer. Maintenant ou plus tard, peu importe. Tu as réussi un peu trop facilement à te faire une place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Et je crois que ce n'est que le début.

\- Ne passe pas à côté d'opportunité pour moi Adrien. S'il te plaît. Implora-t-elle, le visage trouvant refuge dans son cou quelques instants avant de revenir à sa hauteur. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. Aucun des deux ne lâcha le regard. Au bout d'un moment, le portable d'Adrien sonna. Nathalie. Voyant le contact, Adrien souffla et s'empara du portable. La main de Mari se posa sur la sienne.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'es pas prêt. Tu peux rester à la maison avec moi si tu veux.

\- Merci. Mais ça va mieux. Et je préfère mettre ça derrière moi le plus vite possible. Tant que ta force m'accompagne.»

Elle lui sourit et l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Adrien décrocha, promit à Nathalie de rentrer au plus vite et raccrocha avant qu'elle put dire quoique ce soit. Le mannequin inspira profondément et se leva. Il proposa sa main à Mari' qu'elle accepta avec un sourire timide. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, éteignant les bougies et petites lampes ici et là. En l'observant, Adrien vit ses épaules un peu baissées, ses regards timides vers lui. Son cœur se glaça, une peur grandissant en lui. Alors, quand elle passa devant lui pour quitter la pièce sans lui accorder un regard, il paniqua et s'empara de son poignet.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Mais, s'il te plaît Mari, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. »

Enfin, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Voyant que la respiration du mannequin devenait plus courte et décelant parfaitement la peur dans ses yeux, elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je n'irais nulle part Adrien. Je te le promets.

\- Bien. Parce que je ne te laisserais pas partir. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, ainsi que votre entourage. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant ;) Comme vous vous en doutez, on passe dans une autre phase de l'histoire en ce qui concerne la relation entre Adrien et Marinette. **

**Pour répondre aux commentaires : **

**Krokmou : Voici la suite ;) Dis moi si elle te plait aussi **

**Naruhina2 : Contente de voir que ma façon de poser les mots convient aux moments que je leur fait vivre. Ca me touche. Pour ce qui est du temps que ça va prendre pour les deux... tu verras bien :)**

**Anne O'Delly : Heureuse que cette histoire te plait. J'en suis plutôt contente jusque là. J'aime bien Kagami aussi mais là, j'avais envie de la faire passer pour une profiteuse... *Désolée Kagami* Pour l'ex de Mari, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ahah. **

**Encore merci pour les commentaires. **

**Sur ce...**

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Main dans la main, les deux adolescents quittèrent leur petit nid, retournant aux prises avec le vent et la pluie à l'extérieur. En y pensant, le temps reflétait parfaitement le cœur d'Adrien. Un grondement déchira l'air ambiant, annonciateur d'un orage. Quelle ironie ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue principale, ils restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes. Aucun de deux n'osait se séparer. Enfin, Adrien refusait de la quitter. Mari' se contentait de le soutenir silencieusement, traçant de léger cercle avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main. L'adolescent lui lança un regard. Un léger sourire et il se pencha vers elle. Clignotant des yeux, Marinette fut à moitié surprise lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Immédiatement et inconsciemment, son corps se pencha vers le sien, cherchant sa chaleur. Mais il s'éloigna, posant son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Mari' sourit doucement et se détendit dans ses bras. Encore quelques secondes et Adrien se détacha, posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le front de Marinette.

« Appelle-moi quand tu en as envie. Chuchota-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Merci. Je vais d'abord avoir une petite conversation avec mon père. »

Lui dire courage ne changerait rien. Alors, à la place, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle voulait lui insuffler toute sa force, toute sa sympathie et tout son amour pour lui. Parce qu'il en aurait besoin. Un dernier regard chargé d'émotion, et ils se séparèrent. Marinette ne quitta pas son dos du regard tant qu'il n'avait pas tourné au coin de la première rue, sans doute en train d'appeler son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le récupérer.

Soupirant, la jeune femme sortit son portable et remarqua que la pause déjeuner était finie depuis près de quarante minutes. Autant dire qu'il ne servait à rien de courir en cours. Alya lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant si elle allait bien et ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Puis un second qui l'informait qu'elle avait vu un tweet sur Adrien et son coup d'éclat. Et un troisième qui lui demandait de la tenir informée dès qu'elle pourrait. Après avoir envoyé un rapide « Je t'appelle plus tard » à sa meilleure amie, elle analysa la situation. La prochaine heure était une heure de liberté. Il pleuvait des cordes. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Ses vêtements allaient très prochainement devenir des éponges à taille humaine. Elle avait froid malgré le thé. Alors elle décida de rentrer chez elle pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Après tout, elle n'était pas si loin que ça de la boulangerie. Et elle pourrait retourner en cours pour la fin de la journée.

Quand elle franchie les portes de la boutique, la petite cloche attira l'attention de sa mère plongée dans la remise en place des pâtisseries. Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Marinette put voir les yeux de sa mère s'agrandirent avant d'entendre sa voix.

« Oh mon Dieu Marinette. Tu es trempée ! »

En moins de deux, sa mère avait attrapé une serviette et l'avait enroulée autour de ses épaules. Elle lui sourit, pour la rassurer alors qu'elle commençait à frotter ses cheveux. Aucune des deux ne dit mot. Marinette profitait de la chaleur de sa mère qui était plus qu'heureuse de la lui fournir. Tirant sa fille à l'étage, elle jeta la serviette humide sur le porte manteau avant d'aller installer sa progéniture sur le mange debout et de lui verser un thé bien chaud.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Le silence entre les deux femmes s'était étiré plusieurs minutes. Marinette, maintenant qu'elle était au chaud, avait senti une fatigue la frapper de plein fouet en même temps que le froid. La douleur de son ami lui brisait le cœur et elle se sentait impuissante pour l'aider. Oui, elle avait été là pour lui. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Comment se sentirait-il suite à son affrontement avec son père ? Car oui, ce ne serait rien de moins qu'un affrontement. Et il serait sans doute blessé par ça. Une colère sourde monta en elle. Contre son père, contre Kagami.

Contre elle aussi pour ne pas être suffisante. Là, c'était dit. Encore. _Elle n'était pas suffisante._

La main chaude de sa mère se posa sur sa joue. Marinette leva son regard larmoyant vers elle. En voyant toute l'empathie de sa mère, ses barrières se brisèrent. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Patiemment, Sabine les essuya une à une avec une douceur que seule une mère aimante possédait. Elle sourit tendrement à sa fille et Mari' fondit dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent ainsi, se serrant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, absorbant la douleur ou la chaleur de l'autre. Sabine déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille et resserra son étreinte. Encore quelques instants et Marinette se détacha d'elle, le regard baissé, se sentant un peu coupable de se reposer sur sa mère. Une fois de plus. Mais n'était-ce pas le rôle des mères ?

« C'est à propos d'Adrien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y avait que Sabine pour poser une question sans vraiment la poser. Mari' hocha la tête timidement, prenant une brève gorgée de son thé fraichement déposé devant elle. Elle finit par lever les yeux sur sa mère, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle parle si elle le souhaitait. Elle inspira et posa le bol sur la table.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'a blessé et…

\- Et tu étais là pour lui. Termina-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant. _Si je suis suffisante. Pensa-t-elle amèrement._ Il sera sans doute encore blessé aujourd'hui et je suis inquiète pour lui. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues et elle fut bientôt incapable de tenir le regard avec sa mère. Détournant son visage, elle fut stoppée par sa mère qui la força à la regarder. Un léger sourire et un regard empli de tendresse l'accueillit. Son cœur se serra.

« Tu es suffisante ma chérie. Affirma Sabine, comme si elle avait lu les pensées noires de sa fille. Tu as été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin et tu seras encore là pour lui quand il le faudra. Je le sais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne put que bouger sa tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

« Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Tu es la personne la plus altruiste et empathique que je connaisse. Toujours là pour tes amis, parfois même à ton détriment. Toujours à prendre à cœur leurs joies et leurs chagrins et toujours à les ressentir comme si c'était tes propres émotions. Et si j'aimerais que tu dises parfois non pour te protéger, que tu arrives à te détacher de ça, je sais que ce n'est pas qui tu es. Alors, avec quelque comme toi à ses côté, il ira bien. Parce que tu seras là, comme Alya et Nino le seront. Tu comprends ? »

Mari' hocha la tête et afficha un léger sourire pour rassurer sa mère. Elles se serrèrent de nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Marinette frissonna, glacée jusqu'aux os. Sabine se détacha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Va prendre une douche chaude avant que tu ne tombes malade. Et mange quelque chose après.

\- Oui maman. Merci. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- N'importe quand ma chérie. »

Elles se sourirent et Mari' monta dans sa chambre récupérer des vêtements secs. Sabine la regarda monter avec douceur, heureuse de pouvoir lire en elle si facilement. Tom l'appela pour descendre l'aider. Un dernier regard vers la trappe de sa chambre et elle descendit.

* * *

**oOo**

La voiture arriva rapidement au manoir. Adrien se composa un visage neutre, froid et distant. A l'image de son père. Cette fois, il serait celui qui mènerait la danse. Il en avait assez. Assez de n'être qu'un objet à la disposition des autres et en particulier de son père. Assez de n'être qu'une image. Assez de n'être qu'un trophée. Il était une personne. Il avait des émotions. Il avait des envies. Dieu qu'il en avait. En particulier envers une jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Rien que son souvenir, les sensations de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres sur les siennes et de ses doigts enroulés autours des siens lui réchauffait le cœur. Il allait se battre. Pour elle. Même si elle n'était pas prête. Il était prêt à l'attendre, à s'emparer de son cœur avec douceur et amour. Le souvenir du baiser de Noël avait hanté ses nuits, le laissant avec plein de question sans réponse. Maintenant, il avait obtenu ses réponses. Maintenant, ce baiser l'avait laissé avec des envies inassouvies, un besoin pressant de l'avoir dans sa vie. C'était elle que son cœur choisissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Personne, sauf elle, ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Certainement pas son père.

Ouvrant la portière de la voiture, il descendit avant que son chauffeur n'ait pu faire le tour. Il passa devant Nathalie sans lui accorder un regard. Un simple « Votre père vous attends dans son bureau » brisa le silence glacial du hall d'entrée, confirmant la destination du mannequin. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse de son père après avoir frappé pour entrer dans le bureau. L'homme releva la tête pour dévisager l'intrus, le regard pouvant lancer des éclairs, et serra les dents en verrouillant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Lorsqu'Adrien se tint devant lui, le visage fermé et trempé comme un chien mouillé, Gabriel retint ses paroles pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna, s'approcha de son bureau, y prit une tablette et la positionna face à son fils.

« Explique. »

Adrien jeta un coup d'œil, plus pour donner le change que pour autre chose. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, bien qu'il n'ait vu encore aucune photo ou vidéo. Aussi, il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit l'image et le texte en légende. On le voyait debout, la main positionnée d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait croire qu'il avait volontairement renversé le verre qui était tombé lors de sa sortie, le visage clairement en colère contre Kagami. Un reflet dû à un flash empêchait de voir la réelle expression de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'on percevait sur le cliché, c'était le corps en arrière de sa petite amie –ou ex désormais – comme si elle avait eu peur de lui et qu'elle cherchait à s'éloigner de lui. Mais ce qui piquait le plus, c'était le titre de la photo : « Le play-boy de Paris, Adrien Agreste, se lasse déjà de sa petite amie. ». Il grimaça devant le sous-entendu évident qu'il était un briseur de cœur. Chose qu'il n'était absolument pas. C'était son propre cœur qui avait été brisé par toute cette entreprise. Fatigué, il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, attisant les foudres de son père.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Explosa-t-il, posant brutalement la tablette sur la table et la fissurant sans ménagement.

\- Si ça l'ai. Parce que tu t'es fait une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé avant même de me demander ma version des choses. Ai-je tords ?

\- Alors tu dis que tu n'as pas humilié ta petite amie pour la laisser seule à votre rendez-vous après avoir hurler sur elle ? »

Si le ton d'Adrien restait constant, froid, celui de son père ne faisait que monter en puissance. S'il n'avait pas le soutien sans faille de ses amis peu importe ce qu'il faisait, nul doute qu'Adrien se serait mis à trembler face à la colère de son père. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait se tourner vers Alya, Nino et Marinette sans problème. Même Chloé l'aiderait s'il lui demandait ! Alors, Adrien resta droit, le visage impassible face à la colère évidente de son géniteur.

« Humilier est un grand mot. J'ai juste décidé de stopper cette mascarade. Nous méritons tous les deux mieux qu'une relation arrangée. Elle ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. Et avant que tu réfutes quelque chose, elle est celle qui m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment romantique pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Adrien ? Rit faussement son père. Que tu vas avoir un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un ? Que cette personne sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et de ce que tu vaux ? Arrête de te fourvoyer ! Tu es mon fils ! N'importe quelle fille qui t'approche aura des motivations autre que l'amour. Railla-t-il, cachant mal son dégout.

\- Alors tu dis que maman n'avait aucun sentiment réel pour toi ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une femme ambitieuse qui voulait profiter de toi ? Parce que, si ma mémoire est bonne et sur ce qu'elle me racontait petit, tu étais déjà célèbre quand vous vous êtes rencontré. »

Silence.

Son père le regardait avec une nouvelle fureur dans ses yeux. Évoquer sa mère, surtout avec de telles accusations, le rendait hystérique. Adrien ne doutait pas un instant que, s'il avait été plus près de lui et qu'aucune séance photo n'était prévue pour le lendemain matin à la première heure, son père l'aurait sans doute frappé. Violemment. Et cette évidence le frappa de plein fouet, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Gabriel vacilla légèrement et se laissa tomber sur son siège le plus proche. L'espace d'un instant, Adrien eu presque peur qu'il fasse un malaise. Presque. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Gabriel se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de maitriser ses émotions. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour les planter sur Adrien.

« Ta mère n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et tu le sais !

\- Alors explique-moi Père… Pourquoi aurais-tu droit à trouver le véritable amour pur et sincère et pas moi ? Quelle est la différence entre nous pour que tu puisses choisir celle que ton cœur aura choisi et pas moi ? Siffla-t-il entre les dents. »

L'homme regarda son fils sans qu'Adrien ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait faire passer dans son regard. Quoique ce soit, Adrien décida de ne pas lui laisser le temps de renchérir et s'approcha du bureau, posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur le meuble. Se penchant en avant, il ne lâcha pas le regard de son père, luttant intérieurement pour garder son aplomb face à l'homme imposant.

« Que les choses soient claires _Père_. Siffla-t-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Je ne te laisserais plus contrôler ma vie sentimentale et tenter de manipuler _mon_ cœur. Il m'appartient et n'appartient qu'à moi. Je suis ton fils, oui. Je suis sous ta responsabilité, je suis d'accord. Mais cette partie de ma vie ne concerne que _moi_. Et celle que mon cœur choisira vous conviendra parfaitement parce qu'elle sera celle qui me rendra heureux. N'est-ce pas ce que tout père veut pour son enfant ? »

Le sarcasme était clairement distinct. Gabriel fusilla son fils du regard, mécontent de cette soudaine rébellion et de la perte de contrôle qui s'amorçait sur la vie de son fils. Parce qu'il en était sûr : ce n'était que le début. Adrien aurait bientôt dix-huit ans. Officiellement, Gabriel n'aurait plus aucun droit réel sur lui. Seule la bonne volonté d'Adrien pourrait l'amener à continuer ce pourquoi son père l'avait formé. Si Gabriel perdait tout contrôle sur son fils, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il partirait sans un regard en arrière. Il quitterait le mannequinat et n'envisagerait même pas une seconde de reprendre l'entreprise qui lui serait léguée. Et tout son travail serait perdu. L'heure des concessions commençait.

« Très bien. Céda-t-il, sentant un horrible mal de tête se préparer. Tant que cela n'affecte pas tes autres obligations vis-à-vis de l'entreprise et que ton éducation n'en pâti pas. Prévint-il. »

Adrien se redressa pleinement et hocha la tête. Intérieurement, il sautait de joie, heureux d'avoir enfin réussit à arracher péniblement une concession à son père. Mais il resta stoïque, neutre dans son expression. Un dernier échange entre les deux hommes et l'adolescent tourna les talons, contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses frissons. Une bonne douche s'imposait. Alors qu'il prenait la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, la vox glaciale de son père résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce.

« Et tu présenteras des excuses publiques à Mademoiselle Tsuguri. C'est le minimum que tu puisses faire pour la calmer et m'aider à ne pas perdre ma plus grande cliente. »

A contre-cœur, Adrien accepta et quitta la pièce.

**oOo**

« Salut. »

La voix de Marinette était presque endormie quand elle décrocha son téléphone. Adrien se sentit légèrement coupable et grimaça. Pourtant, l'entendre apaisait son cœur encore engourdi par toute sa confrontation avec son père.

« Salut. Reprit-il en jetant la serviette sur le lit et en se couchant dessus. J'ai pu parler à mon père. Avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Comment tu vas ? »

Il sourit. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé. Pas de question sur ce qui s'était dit mais une réelle inquiétude pour _lui_. Juste lui. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il serait tellement simple de tomber fou amoureux d'elle. Cette pensée tournait de plus en plus dans sa tête, l'étourdissant encore et encore. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bien, je supposes. J'ai pu obtenir de lui un contrôle total sur ce pan de vie. C'est déjà ça.

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était une nouvelle clause dans un contrat. Grinça-t-elle, bougeant légèrement et laissant entendre un léger bruit d'eau qui intrigua Adrien.

\- C'est presque ça. Rit-il faussement. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas demandé si je pouvais t'appeler avant de te déranger…

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Adrien. Rassura-t-elle. Je commençais à somnoler dans mon bain. Tu m'as sans doute sauvé d'un réveil violent sous l'eau. Rit-elle.

\- Ravi de vous avoir sauvé d'un tel danger, Princesse. S'amusa Adrien, luttant contre le rougissement et s'efforçant de ne pas se faire d'image dans la tête.

\- Princesse ? S'amusa-t-elle. Ce qui ferait de toi mon chevalier servant ?

\- Ce serait un honneur. »

Le ton léger de la conversation lui faisait un bien fou. Les deux adolescents continuèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Adrien ne la libère. Un sourire sur le visage, il se mis sous sa couette, le cœur léger, pour faire une petite sieste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Voici la suite de cette fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira également. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit dans un précédent commentaire, mais si vous avez des idées, des situations ou mêmes juste des répliques que vous voulez que j'intègre dans un de mes chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me les donner. Ce sera un petit défi perso de l'intégrer dans la trame de l'histoire ;) **

**Mais avant ça, réponses à quelques commentaires : **

**_Mathilde_ : bienvenue dans l'aventure. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout ;)**

**_Missilona2608_ : très heureuse d'avoir réussie à te faire aimer mon histoire (et mes autres fics si je comprend bien ton commentaire). Je dis un grand MERCI à ton amie Krokmou pour m'avoir recommandé. Ça me touche énormément. Merci beaucoup. **

**_Justin :_ je répond en dernier mais c'est juste parce que ma réponse seras plus longue. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui est très instructif. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise par le côté trop détaillé des baisers mais en même temps, étant plus vieille et étant plongée dans mon histoire, ce sont des choses que j'ai du mal à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Donc merci pour l'avertissement que cela pouvait être un peu trop choquant pour un jeune public. Pour répondre à ça, j'ai envisagé de changer le rang de cette fic mais, étant déjà T pour les 13 ans et plus et qui accepte les légères violences, les légers sous-entendu adultes et du langage un peu cru... Je ne peux pas vraiment le faire et la passer en catégorie M, qui est la catégorie du dessus et qui, je pense, est peut-être un peu surévalué pour cette fic. Je sais que j'aborde des thèmes qui peuvent être un peu trop sombres pour le jeune public par la suite. Je mettrais sans doute des avertissements au début des chapitres concernés par la suite. Et, si jamais j'ai vraiment un gros doute sur la classification de ma fic, je reverrais mon jugement pour la passer en M. Je me doute que cette réaction n'est peut être pas celle que tu attendais et j'en suis désolée... Merci pour ton commentaire encore une fois. **

**Sur ce... {Enjoy} **

* * *

**oOo**

Alya grimaça avant de jeter le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table. Le claquement du papier sur la surface fit sursauter Marinette, la sortant de ses pensées. Jetant un coup d'œil au magazine, elle fronça les sourcils avant de le retourner pour ne plus voir le gros titre du jour.

« Ce sont des conneries. Railla Alya en s'asseyant auprès d'elle. J'ai parlé avec Adrien hier et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que les choses se sont passées.

\- Je sais. Mais les paparazzis ont besoin de quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Faire passer Kagami pour une martyre semble faire couler beaucoup d'encre et booster les ventes. S'énerva Mari.

\- Tu as pu lui reparler depuis vendredi ? Demanda Nino après avoir fini de boire à sa bouteille.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Il m'a appelé vendredi soir après sa discussion avec son père mais c'est tout.

\- Dis donc Marinette… Ne serais-tu pas en train de me piquer ma place de meilleure amie de notre blondinet préféré ? Taquina Alya, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, tu es ma meilleure amie. Sourit-elle, indignant faussement Nino. »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le professeur profita de cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce, annonçant le début du cours.

* * *

**oOo**

« Je vous rejoint plus tard. »

Marinette salua ses amis alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans la direction opposée pour aller aux toilettes. Alya et Nino se prirent la main et se dirigèrent, quant à eux, vers la bibliothèque pour la prochaine heure. Ils lui réserveraient une place sans problème.

Alors qu'elle sortait et retournait auprès de ses amis, elle fut saisit rapidement au détour d'un couloir. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva projetée contre un mur d'une des salles de classe, la porte se claquant derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle voulut crier. Une main la devança et se plaqua dessus.

« Chut. C'est moi Mari'. »

La voix était largement reconnaissable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle visualisait pleinement son « agresseur ». Très vite, elle le regarda avec suspicion. Il retira sa main et la frotta l'arrière de sa nuque, gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Adrien ? Et pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

\- Désolé. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi, les médias sont devenus fous et me suivent aussi bien que mon ombre. J'ai dû m'échapper pour venir ici discrètement.

\- Tout va bien ? Souffla-t-elle doucement, posant une main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te donner ça. »

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche de veste. Timidement, Adrien lui sourit et l'invita à la prendre. Marinette la regardait avec de grands yeux. Avec prudence, elle s'en empara avant de reporter son regard sur son ami.

« Qu'est-ce …

\- C'est pour te remercier. D'avoir été là Vendredi. Ainsi que pour toutes les autres fois j'imagine. Avoua-t-il avec gêne.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire Adrien.

\- Je sais. Je le voulais. Tu m'as vraiment aidé dernièrement et… je ne sais pas dans quel état j'aurais fini si tu n'avais pas été là. Alors… Merci. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit rougir. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée une fois de plus. Son cœur manqua un battement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se calmer ? Le silence remplit la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents mal à l'aise. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Adrien se racla la gorge.

« Tu… tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- Oh. Si. Désolée. »

Elle déballa le papier cadeau surmonté d'une petite fleur en papier craft et découvrit une petite boite d'un bleu roi. Marinette jeta un autre regard vers Adrien, qui lui souriait avec douceur, l'encourageant à continuer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour en un sourire et elle ouvrit la boite. Un hoquet d'émerveillement brisa le silence.

« Adrien… C'est…

\- Rien du tout. Coupa-t-il.

\- Beaucoup trop. Insista-t-elle, faisant lever les yeux d'Adrien au ciel.

\- Tends ton poignet. »

Il s'empara du bracelet et débarrassa Marinette de la boite. Elle lui tendit son poignet gauche. Attachant le bijoux à sa place, Mari' put l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Le bracelet était rigide, fin et argenté. Plusieurs perles et grelots le décoraient. En y regardant de plus près, elle trouva une signification pour chacun, ou presque. Comprenant son analyse, Adrien les saisit un à un pour les lui expliquer.

« La petite bobine pour ton talent. La manette pour nos parties en ligne mémorables. Le smoothie orange et rouge pour nos goûts favoris…

\- Passion et framboise. Sourit Marinette, émerveillée.

\- Les patins pour notre journée avant Noël. Je l'ai adoré.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-elle en levant les yeux brillants vers lui et en le regardant avec une douceur qui le fit frissonner.

\- Une coccinelle et un chat noir.

\- Ceux là, j'ai plus de mal à les comprendre. Avoua-t-elle en reposant son regard sur les grelots.

\- Coccinelle pour ta chance débordante dans le jeu et ton pseudo, bien évidemment.

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance : c'est du talent.

\- Si tu le dis… Renifla-t-il. Coccinelle aussi parce que tu es mon porte bonheur. Dès que tu es avec moi, la chance semble me sourire. Et, poisseux comme je suis…

\- Tu es le petit chat noir. Nos pseudos sur ce jeu n'ont jamais été aussi vrai d'après ce que tu dis. Sourit-elle doucement. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau, amusée par l'analyse de l'objet. Il hocha la tête et posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Marinette ne bougea pas, trop troublée pour oser faire quoique ce soit. Et ce foutu cœur qui battait trop vite !

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré. Murmura-t-il, la faisant frissonner.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré aussi. Souffla-t-elle, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. »

Les deux restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Adrien ne se recule. Un dernier regard et il tourna le visage vers la fenêtre.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Grimaça-t-il. Mes cours reprennent bientôt.

\- Besoin d'aide pour t'échapper ? »

Le sourire suffisant de Mari' le fit renifler de dédain. Elle le lisait comme un livre ouvert. Il afficha un air innocent et lui sourit une fois de plus.

« S'il te plait ?

\- Allez vient. Rit-elle en s'emparant de sa main. Empêchons ces journalistes de voir ton joli petit visage. »

Adrien éclata de rire. Il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Encore une fois.

* * *

**oOo**

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les changements entre Marinette et Adrien. Alya et Nino avaient peut-être des lunettes mais ils étaient loin d'être aveugles. Au début, c'était très subtile. Tellement subtile qu'ils s'étaient posés des questions pour savoir s'ils imaginaient les choses. Mais quand ils en parlaient entre eux, ils comprirent qu'ils n'imaginaient rien. Alors, ils se sont mis au défi de trouver le plus de petits changements.

Au début, c'était des regards échangés qui durent un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Puis des regards en coin, quand l'autre ne regarde pas. C'étaient des sourires taquins, secrets et privés entre eux. Rien de trop visible à l'œil nu. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, il n'y avait aucun signe annonciateur de quoique ce soit. Mais pour leurs deux meilleurs amis, c'était une évolution. C'étaient des rires pour un rien, une complicité nouvelle qui augmentait de jour en jour, sans même qu'ils ne se voient. En demandant, Alya comprit qu'ils se parlaient tous les soirs via leur jeu en ligne le plus souvent.

Puis, le côté tactile arriva. La première à le remarquer fut Alya et elle en fit une danse de la victoire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir coiffé Nino au poteau sur ce coup. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrêtait pas de le charrier là-dessus, pour son plus grand malheur. C'était une main au bas du dos de Marinette pour la guider, un effleurement qui se voulait discret, un rapprochement subtile du corps d'Adrien à ses côtés. C'était une main sur l'épaule ou l'avant-bras quand Mari' lui parlait, des mains jointes pour attirer l'autre dans une direction voulue ou attirer son attention.

Le plus drôle a été de remarquer la jalousie sortir dans certains cas. Quand Adrien observait Mari' avec un ami qui semblait un peu trop proche à son goût, un client un peu plus expressif à la boulangerie ou un serveur un peu trop souriant lui parler, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'approcher d'elle trop rapidement et de marquer son territoire en établissant un contact physique avec elle. Une épaule contre la sienne, des bras qui se touchent. Il a même été jusqu'à passer son bras autour de ses épaules une fois. Alya et Nino avaient ricané et Mari' avait haussé un sourcil en signe de scepticisme. A part un haussement d'épaule nonchalant de sa part, personne n'eut de réponse à son attitude. Le pauvre gars qui parlait avec Mari' était partit rapidement et on pouvait presque imaginer des oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes en signe de déception.

Si Adrien était le plus expressif, Marinette n'était pas en reste. Dès qu'une fan venait auprès d'Adrien, elle se renfrognait. Quasi systématiquement ! Et quand la pauvre restait un peu trop longtemps, Mari' faisait comprendre qu'elle était là. Bien plus subtilement qu'Adrien, certes. Mais elle faisait savoir que ça la dérangeait.

C'était aussi des messages à longueur de journée, des baisers volés ici et là quand ils pensaient que personne regardait. Pas de baiser sur la bouche, non. Mais des baisers sur les joues sans réelle raison apparente ou sur le front en guise d'au revoir. Mari' rougissait d'ailleurs toujours à ceux-là.

« Bon, vous sortez ensemble en secret ou quoi ? »

Voir leur petit numéro pendant des semaines avait mis les nerfs du couple à rude épreuve. Il leur fallait une réponse. Et maintenant ! Même s'il l'a connaissait tellement c'était évident.

« Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Nettie… tu es en train de lui remettre son col de veste comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. »

Sous l'œil amusé de Nino, Mari' rougit avant de s'éloigner d'Adrien, non sans avoir fini sa tâche. Les deux amis se regardèrent et rougirent encore plus. Alya et Nino rigolèrent gentiment et vinrent chacun aux côtés de leur meilleur ami.

« Des choses à me dire Nettie ? S'amusa Nino en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble. Renifla-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

\- Encore. Compléta Adrien avec un sourire calculateur.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Cria Alya avant de rire en voyant le regard meurtrier que Marinette lançait à Adrien. »

La Franco-chinoise se tourna dos à eux, les bras croisés, mimant une bouderie totalement trop mignonne. Le trio éclata de rire devant son attitude. Elle s'éloigna dramatiquement, accentuant leurs éclats de rire.

* * *

**oOo**

_« Mes parents sont absents pour le week-end. Vous voulez venir passer le dimanche à la maison ? »_

_« Ma sœur a accepté de garder les jumelles. Dispo et motivée. Pour quelle heure ? »_

_« Disons le plus tôt possible. Pour que nous puissions passer le plus de temps ensemble. »_

_« Merci Alya. Grâce à toi et ta présence, mon père a accepté. Ou j'aurais peut-être dis la mauvaise adresse pour la journée… Oups. »_

_« Bien joué Sunshine. Viens d'abord à la maison et on ira ensemble. »_

Mari' sourit en regardant le fil de la conversation se dérouler. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses parents, elle tapa sa réponse.

_« Désolée les gars. Je dois aider mes parents pour une très grosse commande de cupcake. Mon père y passe la journée alors j'aide maman à la boulangerie le matin et l'après-midi, ce sera atelier décoration pour moi. Une prochaine fois ! »_

Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller mais passer du temps avec son père en cuisine l'après-midi allait aussi être génial. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Quelque part… ça lui manquait. C'était un peu hors du temps.

_« Oh ! Dommage Nettie. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Si je me souviens bien, c'était toujours très drôle comme type d'après-midi quand on était petit. Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas Al' et Adrien. »_

Au souvenir, Marinette rigola, attirant l'attention de ses parents. Ils la regardèrent étrangement avant de sourire.

« Tout va bien chérie ?

\- Oui. Nino m'invitait à passer la journée chez lui Dimanche avec Adrien et Alya. Je lui ai dit notre programme et il proposait son aide si jamais nous en avions besoin. Il veut surtout manger quelques cupcakes le connaissant. Rit-elle en tapant une réponse à son ami.

\- Désolés ma puce. On t'empêche d'aller t'amuser.

\- Qui a dit que je ne m'amuserais pas ? »

Le trio se sourit avec amusement. Tom se racla la gorge et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« On verra s'ils peuvent être vraiment utiles mais ils peuvent passer à la maison en début d'après-midi s'ils veulent. Je pense finir les premières fournées vers 15h donc tu pourrais passer un peu de temps avec eux.

\- Ils peuvent même venir manger s'ils veulent. Rien de bien développé vu qu'on sera occupé mais…

\- Merci ! »

Marinette sauta dans les bras de ses parents, les remerciant chaleureusement. Quelques messages échangés et il fut convenu que ses trois amis arriveraient pour midi après maintes et maintes « Vous ne dérangerez pas du tout » pour les convaincre.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand ils franchirent la porte de la boulangerie, Marinette et Sabine servaient les derniers clients d'une longue liste. Officiellement, la boulangerie était fermée depuis cinq minutes. Un dernier sourire, une dernière parole bienveillante et les clients quittèrent l'endroit. Les trois adolescents se déplacèrent pour leur laisser la place et regardèrent la porte se fermer pour de bon. Sabine arriva, tourna le verrou et posa l'écriteau « Fermé » sur la porte avant de baisser le rideau rouge et doré ornant leur logo. Elle se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

« Vous allez bien les enfants ?

\- Bien M'dam. Répondit Nino en faisant un salut militaire. Vos hommes sont prêts pour la grande bataille contre les cupcakes.

\- Doucement soldat. Rit Mari' en les saluant. C'est d'abord l'heure du ravitaillement.

\- Servez-vous. Ça a été la folie ce matin, je n'ai eu le temps de rien préparer. J'espère que les quiches et tourtes ne vous font pas peur. S'excusa Sabine. Tom est encore derrière. Il nous rejoint très vite en haut.

\- C'est parfait maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- On ne voulait pas s'imposer. Ajouta Adrien.

\- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici, peu importe l'heure et le jour. Allez, montons. »

Chacun prit ce qui lui faisait envie et c'est en discutant joyeusement qu'ils grimpèrent dans l'appartement. Comme promit, Tom les rejoignit rapidement. Le repas se passa dans les rires, comme souvent chez eux. Pour Adrien, c'était ressourçant. Pour Alya, c'était instructif et ça la changeait des repas d'avec ses sœurs qui pouvaient être remplis de cris parce que « J'aime pas ça. », « Elle en a eut plus/moins que moi. ». C'était parfois épuisant. Et pour Nino, c'était un retour en enfance à chaque fois.

Quelques parties de UMS 3, quelques somnolences après manger et il fut bientôt l'heure pour le quatuor de descendre rejoindre le père de Marinette qui venait de sortir la première fournée de cupcakes. L'odeur rouvrit l'appétit des trois non habitués, déclenchant le rire du père et de la fille.

« Vous en aurez si vous réussissez à ne pas faire de catastrophe. Se moqua Mari' en tendant des tabliers pour tous. »

Marinette leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Nino aiderait Tom pour la préparation de la pâte au début. Adrien et Alya aiderait Mari' à décorer. N'ayant aucune réelle compétence en décoration de gâteau et pour limiter les dégâts, elle leur avait préparé des patrons qu'ils devraient appliquer sur chaque pâtisserie et mettre les glaçages appropriés aux bons endroits.

« Facile. C'est comme les peintures à numéros que je donne à mes sœurs.

\- C'est presque ça, oui. Rit Mari'. »

En moins de dix minutes, les deux équipes s'étaient plongées dans leur travail. Par habitude, Tom se mit à chantonner. Marinette sourit et le rejoignit. Reconnaissant la chanson, Nino alluma son portable et lança une nouvelle playlist. Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard et se mirent à chanter, plus ou moins faux et fort, sur les chansons.

C'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant que Sabine débarqua après avoir fait toutes ses tâches au-dessus. Elle s'adossa à la porte, les bras croisés, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. En la voyant, Tom ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans une danse qu'eux seuls maitrisaient. Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux attendris des quatre adolescents. Alya vint se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami, s'imaginant parfaitement un futur comme ça avec lui. Et, vu le regard empli d'amour qu'il lui lançait, elle ne doutait pas qu'il se l'imaginait aussi. Marinette vint auprès d'Adrien et désigna les deux couples d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est ça l'amour pour moi. Chuchota-t-elle à Adrien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent tendrement. Pas besoin de plus de mots. Adrien saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Rien d'aussi compliqué que ce qu'il avait avec Kagami. Des moments simples, quotidiens mais qui étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amusement. Et, s'il se référait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le jour de la Saint Valentin, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait connu dans sa précédente relation. Il frôla sa main, hésitant à la prendre pleinement. Il le voulait. Tellement. Lui assurer que si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui, ce serait ce genre de relation. Qu'elle serait aimée. Parce qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Indéniablement. Petit à petit. La place dans son cœur s'était confirmée et ne faisait que grandir. Et elle aussi. Il le savait. Le sentait. Mais elle se refusait à lui. Quelque chose la bloquait, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore de quoi il s'agissait.

Changement de chanson. Avec un sourire malin, Adrien l'entraina dans une danse. Elle rit et se laissa complètement aller, le laissant la guider comme bon lui semblait. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle ne se tendait plus du tout quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Nino et Alya les rejoignirent. Après quelques éclats de rire, de danses plus ou moins réussis, des changements de partenaires, les trois binômes se remirent à leur poste.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on a du boulot les enfants. Réprimanda faussement Tom. Voyons lequel d'entre nous est le plus rapide. »

Trois équipes. Tom et Sabine d'un côté. Adrien et Marinette d'un autre. Et enfin, Nino et Alya. Nino était censé aider Alya. Censé… Car, après plusieurs ratés et début de bataille de farine au sein de ce couple, Mari' décida de faire équipe avec son meilleur ami et de laisser Alya avec Adrien. Pendant près d'une heure, ils tournèrent comme ça, produisant une grande quantité de cupcakes. Alya et Adrien commencèrent à jouer également avec la pâte et la farine, tout comme Nino et Marinette. Sous l'œil attendrit des parents, ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Tom ne les rappelle à l'ordre et leur demande de tout nettoyer après coup. Pour éviter de nouvelles taquineries, les équipes changèrent de nouveau. Alya se retrouva avec Marinette et Nino avec Adrien. Un regard complice, et les deux jeunes femmes se remirent à la tâche. Encore une grosse demie-heure et ils furent libérés de leurs occupations.

« Tenez. Vous les avez bien mérité les enfants. »

Tom et Sabine luttèrent pour ne pas éclater de rire devant les regards émerveillés des adolescents. Mari' leva les yeux au ciel et monta à l'étage pour préparer des boissons chaudes.

A dix-huit heures, Adrien du les quitter. Il avait soudoyé son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher à la boulangerie, et non chez Alya comme ce qui était prévu officiellement. Quelques pâtisseries et son silence était acheté. Nino fut appelé par sa mère pour qu'il rentre. Alya, elle, avait prévue de rester dormir. Une soirée entre filles ! Elles se sourirent malicieusement en se levant pour raccompagner les gars à la porte. Une étreinte avec Nino pour Marinette, une avec Adrien pour Alya et les binômes s'échangèrent. Nino et Alya ne manquèrent pas le baiser sur le front qu'Adrien fit à Marinette, la faisant encore et toujours rougir. Ils s'embrassèrent et Nino lui fit un clin d'œil. En moins de deux, les gars les quittèrent, les laissant toutes les deux.

* * *

**oOo**

« Vous êtes vraiment adorables toi et Adrien. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Parce que ça y ressemble beaucoup. »

Marinette la regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux. Finalement, elle se dégonfla un peu et souffla en se mettant au lit à côté d'elle. Remontant la couette sous son menton, elle resta silencieusement quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Il m'a demandé. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Peut-être par désespoir ou pour se rebeller contre son père… Je ne sais pas.

\- Il n'est pas ce genre de gars, tu sais ? Et puis, quand on le regarde, on voit bien qu'il tient énormément à toi. Même avec moi il n'a jamais été si tactile, si protecteur et si enclin à sourire et rire.

\- Peut-être. Admit Mari en haussant les épaules.

\- Toi aussi tu tiens énormément à lui. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Le sous-entendu était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et Marinette se trouva incapable de le nier.

« C'est compliqué.

\- Je crois… Commença Alya. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en Chine. Quelque chose dont Nino ignore tout. Je me trompe ? »

Devant le silence plus qu'éloquent de Marinette, l'intuition d'Alya se confirma. La franco-chinoise rougit et se détourna légèrement.

« Je ne te demanderais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler, je suis là.

\- Je sais. Sourit Mari'. Mais tout va bien, je t'assure.

\- Alors pourquoi te refuser une relation que tu désires ?

\- Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Avoua-t-elle timidement.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas. Jamais. Adrien est comme ça. Quand il s'attache, c'est pour toujours. Il n'y a que si tu le trahi dans l'intention de lui faire mal qu'il pourra te quitter. Amie. Petite-amie. Peu importe. Et si vous commencez à sortir ensemble et que ça ne marche pas, vous serez toujours amis. Parce que ça fonctionne super bien entre vous deux. »

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Marinette ne rigole doucement. Posant une main sur son visage, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de sortir de sa tête.

« Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je suis incapable de lui résister.

\- Ooooooh ! S'impatienta Alya. Aurons-nous bientôt des doubles rencards officiels ?

\- Peut-être. Sourit Mari'. Bientôt. »

Alya poussa un cri excité et se jeta son Mari' qui cria à son tour avant d'éclater de rire. Les parents de Mari' observèrent le plafond avec des sourcils haussés, signe de leur amusement. Ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et augmentèrent le volume de la télé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde. **

**Voici la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également ;)**

**Pour répondre à _Justin_, avoir de longue review ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire. Heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mes fics, ça me touche énormément. Pour la fic "Tourner la page" - au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore lu - c'est en gros l'histoire du moment où Marinette décide de tourner la page sur son amour pour Adrien vu qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Kagami et de la façon dont elle déclenche son changement d'esprit. De mémoire, la fic avait été mal comprise et on m'avait dis qu'on ne pouvait pas tourner une telle page si rapidement. Ce n'est pas le but. C'est juste un instant où Mari' se rend compte qu'il faut qu'elle avance. D'origine, ce devait être un OS mais le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture et je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre 3 un de ces jours. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas ma fic préférée mais la chanson dans le texte m'avait tellement inspiré que j'ai du coucher sur papier l'idée. Si tu la lis, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :) **

**La quarantaine a du bon finalement. J'ai pu prendre pas mal d'avance dans la rédaction des chapitres pour cette fic. Certains chapitres seront écrits mais dissociés de cette histoire car classé clairement M. On verra bien. Si, à l'origine, je pensais faire environ 30 chapitres, je suis en train d'écrire le 24ème et je suis encore loin de ma fin imaginée... Ce sera un peu plus long du coup. Trop de temps, trop d'imagination ahah. **

**Sur ce, la suite de "Code Marinette". **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

« L'heure est grave ! »

Marinette sursauta quand Alya claqua les deux mains sur la table, dévisageant ses deux meilleurs amis. Résultat : son crayon dérapa et manqua une ligne de son nouveau design. Voyant des dégâts, Mari' grimaça, prit la page et la déchira de son carnet de croquis pour la rouler en boule. Alya se sentit coupable.

« Oups. Désolée Mari.

\- Pas grave. Haussa-t-elle les épaules en refermant le carnet. Il ne me satisfaisait pas dans l'ensemble. »

Nino se frotta les yeux à côté d'elles et étouffa un bâillement dans sa main. Attendrie, Alya lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'installer sur le siège libre d'à côté.

« Alors, reprit Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- L'anniversaire d'Adrien est dans deux semaines.

\- Et tu es en panne d'inspiration ? S'amusa Nino. Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut se mettre ensemble pour lui trouver un cadeau qui claque.

\- Dis surtout que _tu_ n'as pas d'inspiration. Rit Alya en déposant un baiser sur le joue de Nino.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Se renfrogna-t-il, croisant dramatiquement les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux lui faire une surprise alors ? continua la brune.

\- En quelques sortes. Sunshine n'a jamais eu de vraie fête d'anniversaire. Seules Chloé et moi étions généralement autorisées à venir. Et on sait tous comment les choses se sont terminées l'année dernière. »

Alya et Nino grimacèrent au souvenir du flop total qui s'était produit. Bien qu'absente, Mari' avait assisté à l'excitation grandissante de son meilleur ami ainsi qu'à sa lourde déception quand le père d'Adrien avait refusé d'entendre quoique ce soit et avait même jugé Nino indigne de l'amitié de son fils… Heureusement qu'Alya avait arrangé les choses avec le temps et que Nino était de nouveau dans les « bonnes grâces » de Gabriel.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Avoua Alya.

\- J'ai peut-être un plan… Réfléchit la franco-chinoise.

\- Et il consiste en quoi ? Parce que nous avons que deux semaines pour prévoir la musique, la nourriture, les invités, le lieu et surtout… convaincre Gabriel que ce sera une bonne idée.

\- La musique, c'est évidemment Nino.

\- Évidemment.

\- La nourriture sera pour mes parents et moi. Ils seront plus que ravi de nous aider, surtout s'ils savent que c'est pour la première fête d'anniversaire d'Adrien. Ils l'adorent !

\- Seulement eux ? Taquina Alya.

\- Hors sujet. Balaya Mari' en lui lançant un regard blasé pour sa non subtilité. Pourquoi ne pas inviter tous vos anciens camarades de classe de troisième ? On en a une partie au lycée avec nous mais il faudrait aussi les autres. Ça ferait plaisir à Adrien de les revoir. Peut-être même quelques personnes qu'il a appris à connaitre récemment.

\- Je doute qu'inviter Kagami ou l'une de ces autres « petites-amies » ne soit une bonne idée. Railla Nino.

\- Hum… je pensais plus à des camarades de classe actuels mais j'avoue qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé donc…

\- Pareil pour moi. Réfléchit Alya. Je crois qu'il n'accroche pas à ces bobos.

\- Pour le lieu… Pourquoi ne pas demander à Chloé pour une pièce au Grand Hotel ? »

Silence.

Blanc total.

Alya dévisagea Marinette mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression de Nino. Mari' ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou avoir peur de leurs visages.

« Qu.. quoi ?

\- Rien. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur du faite que ce soit _toi_ qui propose d'intégrer Chloé ou si c'est plus inquiétant que l'idée ne me soit même pas venue une seconde. Mais c'est une bonne idée.

\- Okay. Alors, voici le plan. Nino, tu commences à préparer la playlist et tu contactes l'ensemble des camarades de troisièmes avec qui tu as encore des contacts.

\- Tout le monde.

\- Parfait. Alya, tu peux commencer à faire le tour des magasins pour trouver tout ce qui peut être décoratif et tout ce qui est vaisselle jetable. Hors de question que nous cassions quoique ce soit au Grand Hotel. Et, vu que Gabriel t'apprécie bien plus que Nino et moi réunit, tu peux être en charge de lui demander l'autorisation ? Officiellement, ce ne sera qu'une soirée avec nous trois, Chloé et Adrien au Grand Hôtel. Je me charge de Chloé. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra aider. Et ça fera plaisir à Adrien de passer du temps avec elle en dehors des cours.

\- Il sera heureux, oui. Sourit Alya. Elle est… différente quand elle n'est pas entourée par des personnes qu'elle veut impressionner.

\- On a un plan ? Sourit Mari' en tendant sa main au milieu de la table.

\- On a un plan. Acquiescèrent Alya et Nino. »

Ils se sourirent tous les trois avant de retourner à leurs révisions.

* * *

**oOo**

« Dupain-Cheng. Quel non plaisir de te voir. »

Marinette inspira profondément et garda son visage neutre. Elle savait très bien dans quoi quelle s'engageait lorsqu'elle s'était proposée de s'occuper de Chloé. Elle espérait que son amitié avec Adrien surpasserait sa vendetta contre elle. L'espoir fait vivre, non ? Les bras croisés, le regard hautain et une bulle de chewing-gum éclatant autour de ses lèvres, Marinette trouvait que Chloé été l'image parfaitement cliché de la garce par excellence. Les deux prochaines semaines à travailler avec elle allaient être longues.

Très longues.

« Si tu es là pour mendier le poste de plongeur que nous venons d'ouvrir, désolée chérie mais nous valons tout de même mieux que ça. »

Très, très, très longues.

Marinetta la fusilla du regard et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas renchérir ou tourner les talons en claquant la porte. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû laisser Alya s'en charger après tout. M. Agreste ne devait pas être aussi irritable que cette blondasse. À vérifier !

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça Chloé.

\- Oh. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'aimerais te demander un service. »

Elle éclata de rire. Vous savez ? Ce rire hautain et grinçant qui nous fait serrer les dents ? Et bien, c'était ce rire là. De fausses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde. Elle mit quand même trois bonnes minutes pour se calmer et replonger son regard glacial dans celui de Marinette.

« Non merci. Je ne traite pas avec toi sur quoique ce soit. Débrouille-toi ! Rit-elle en tournant les talons, faisant voler exagérément sa queue de cheval par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est pour Adrien. »

La blonde se stoppa net. Et Marinette sut qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son ennemie. Croisant les bras, elle attendit avec un sourire satisfait que Chloé se retourne. Quand elle le fit, elle lutta pour ne pas rire du sourcil sursautant de Chloé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Adrichou ?

\- Tu dois savoir que son anniversaire est pour bientôt, non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui je le sais. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Et tu dois savoir aussi qu'il n'a jamais eu de véritable fête d'anniversaire, non ?

\- Hum… Je pourrais lui organiser un petit diner romantique juste nous deux. Je suis sûr que mon père a encore droit à une faveur du directeur du Bristol et qu'il pourra nous avoir une table à l'Épicure.

\- En fait, Alya avait plutôt pensé à lui organiser une véritable fête avec tous ses amis du collège. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de les voir depuis le nouvel an et il avait adoré passer du temps avec eux. Tu ne penses pas qu'il préférerait avoir tous ses amis ?

\- Il m'aura moi. Renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Il te voit tous les jours. Je suis sûre que tu le gâteras comme il se doit autrement. Et il serait heureux s'il pouvait partager du temps avec toi et nous autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'une salle et j'espérais que tu serais d'accord pour que nous organisions la fête ici ? Tu serais en charge de la décoration avec Alya. Nino s'occupe de la musique et je fourni le buffet.

\- Nous avons des chefs étoilés bien meilleur que toi. »

Marinette grogna intérieurement devant la mauvaise volonté de Chloé. Elle allait vraiment finir par craquer à ce rythme. Heureusement, Alya avait anticipé le coup et lui avait donné un argument de taille pour la faire flancher.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais mes parents adorent Adrien et sont plus qu'heureux de nous fournir tout ce dont nous avons besoin. En plus, il adore ce que prépare mes parents. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas être traité différemment, d'avoir ses repas contrôlés jusqu'à la moindre miette et les produits de la boulangerie l'aide à se sentir normal. Ce serait un beau cadeau pour lui, non ? En plus, il y aura plein de macarons vu qu'il les dévore littéralement quand il en a. »

Chloé se redressa imperceptiblement. Les macarons. Faiblesse ultime de Chloé Bourgeois. Marinette se souvenait très bien que la blonde adorait ceux faits par ses parents lorsqu'elle était petite. Et, d'après Alya, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'elle ne trouvait jamais d'aussi bon macaron que ceux de son enfance depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Si on le demandait à Chloé, elle le nierait en bloc, sans aucun doute. Mais, en voyant son regard, Mari' sut qu'elle avait gagné cette partie. Mais il fallait l'achever pour avoir une victoire écrasante.

« Adrien est mon ami. Reprit Marinette doucement. Et le tien aussi. Et je crois qu'il serait heureux de savoir que nous avons mis nos différents de côté pour lui organiser ça ensemble. Ça lui ferait un beau cadeau. »

Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, Chloé savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle regarda Marinette quelques secondes avant de souffler et de perdre son attitude puérile. Sans oser regarder la franco-chinoise dans les yeux, elle répondit.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Bien sûre que vous aurez une salle. Je vais aller la réserver tout de suite.

\- Merci Chloé.

\- Hum. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Autre chose.

\- Quoi encore ? Je fais déjà des efforts là…

\- Je sais. Sourit-elle. Mais ce n'est rien qui devrait te déplaire. Officiellement, Alya va dire à Gabriel qu'il ne s'agit que d'une petite fête avec nous cinq uniquement. Six si tu invites Sabrina. On est sûr qu'il refusera une véritable fête alors…

\- Alors vous le trompez ? Mauvaise idée. S'il l'apprend…

\- Il ne l'apprendra pas parce qu'on sera irréprochable. Et il comprendra que son fils peut très bien profiter de sortie sans créer de scandale ou se mettre en danger. On a juste besoin de ton soutien et du soutien de ton père.

\- Ridicule. Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Comme si tu avais besoin de me poser la question pour savoir que ma réponse est oui. Et papa sera de notre côté.

\- Merci Chloé. Nous avons une trêve ? Pour Adrien. Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et tendant sa main.

\- Juste pour Adrichou. »

Au moins, Chloé avait serré sa main et était de leur côté. Première victoire.

* * *

**oOo**

Convaincre M. Agreste avait été rude. Très rude. Il faisait confiance à Alya, bien sûr. Depuis le temps qu'il la voyait avec son fils. Il l'avait vu grandir, il l'avait vu devenir quelqu'un d'intègre. Mais il avait senti que quelque chose se tramait. Alors, même s'il faisait confiance à la meilleure amie de son fils, il n'avait pas hésité à prendre le téléphone pour appeler André Bourgeois. La version donnée par Alya correspondait point pour point à ce que lui avait dit le maire. Alors, sans preuve que c'était une mauvaise idée et après avoir refait un point complet sur les conditions et les répercussions qui pourraient se produire au moindre problème, Gabriel accepta de laisser son fils aller passer une soirée en petit comité pour son anniversaire à l'hôtel des Bourgeois.

Quand la porte se ferma sur Alya, Gabriel s'admit qu'elle avait finement joué.

* * *

**oOo**

« Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous pour une interview avec Mme Chamak chez vous.

\- Bien sûr. Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre. »

Adrien jura avoir vu une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du majordome personnel de Chloé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était lui qui l'accueillait ? Las, il ne chercha pas à comprendre. De tous les jours dans l'année, son père avait prévu une interview avec les médias le soir du jour de son anniversaire. Il était dépité. Pas qu'il s'attende à quoique ce soit. Après tout, son samedi avait ressemblé à tous les autres. Mais au moins un peu de temps libre pour appeler ses amis ou passer un peu de temps avec eux. Oui, il les avait eus à plusieurs reprises dans la journée. Le mieux avait été lors de sa pause déjeuner où Alya, Nino et Marinette avait passé un appel vidéo pour lui souhaiter pour la millionième fois un « Joyeux Anniversaire. ». Son cœur s'était réchauffé et il avait passé son heure d'escrime de bonne humeur. Mais maintenant, à près de dix-huit heures, il se sentait terriblement seul pour son anniversaire. Il aurait aimé être avec eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la salle. Il ne pouvait rien entendre derrière. Révisant une dernière fois les réponses qu'il devrait donner aux questions de Nadia que Nathalie avait approuvées, il adressa un regard au majordome pour lui dire qu'il était près.

« Si mes informations sont exactes, c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui.

\- Exacte. Sourit-il doucement.

\- Bon anniversaire jeune homme. Lui souhaita-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée.

\- Merci.

\- Profitez bien. »

Adrien fronça les sourcils quand il lui fit un discret clin d'œil. La porte s'ouvrit et, quand il s'y engouffra avec le regard toujours sur le majordome, il ne put retenir un sursaut quand un grand « Joyeux anniversaire » explosa dans la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit l'ensemble de ses amis dans la pièce, les confettis continuant de tomber tout autour d'eux. Il lança un dernier regard au majordome qui lui sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Revenant sur le groupe en face de lui, il ne put contenir sa surprise.

« Comment ?

\- C'est là la magie du plan Dude. Éclata de rire Nino devant sa tête. Alya a été un génie pour convaincre ton père de t'amener ici sans que tu te doutes de quoique ce soit.

\- Mon père est au courant ?

\- Et bien, officiellement, il n'y a que toi, moi, Nino, Mari' et Chloé à cette petite soirée. Sourit Alya en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs. Sourit-il en les serrant dans ses bras.

\- Hey ! Je suis là aussi ! Cria joyeusement Chloé en se jetant sur lui.

\- C'est vrai. Rit Alya. Sans toi, nous serions sans salle et sans alibi en béton. Bien joué Chloé.

\- Le meilleur pour Adrichou ! S'émerveilla la blonde avant de déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

\- C'est grâce à Mari' tout ça. Continua Alya en tirant la brune à ses côtés.

\- C'était ton idée de lui faire une fête. Contra-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais tu as tout pris en main pour que tout soit parfaitement organisé. Ne sous-estime pas ton travail. Prévint Al'. »

Le regard empli de tendresse que lui adressa Adrien la fit rougir et battre son cœur. Elle lui sourit avec cette même tendresse et lui murmura un « Joyeux Anniversaire Adrien » qui le fit encore plus sourire. Il écarta ses bras encore plus et engloba Chloé et Mari' dans le câlin collectif avec Nino et Alya. Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues.

« J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir. Merci infiniment vous quatre. »

Il passa la soirée avec chacun de ses amis, profitant pleinement de chacun. Finalement, la journée n'aurait pas pu être meilleure.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

La fête était finie. Tous étaient partis se coucher. Adrien était le dernier debout. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait en venant sur ce balcon prendre l'air. Force était de constaté qu'il avait tort.

La voix de Marinette atteignit ses oreilles au même moment qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers elle et la détailla de bas en haut discrètement. Son pyjama était adorable, tout comme son air gêné devant l'examen qu'il lui faisait. Il tendit la main et s'empara de la sienne pour la rapprocher. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front et la sentit se fondre contre lui avec un léger soupire.

Il adorait cette fille.

« Une excellente soirée. Merci encore.

\- Tu dois aussi remercier Alya, Nino et Chloé.

\- Chloé et toi, hein ? Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour. S'amusa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin.

\- Comme quoi, les miracles sont toujours possibles. Rit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. »

S'il devait être égoïste, Adrien aurait aimé pousser sa chance. Et ce soir, il voulait être égoïste. C'était son anniversaire non ? Juste une petite perche tendue pour voir si elle mordait à l'hameçon.

« C'était presque parfait. Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, humant le parfum de son shampoing.

\- Presque ?

\- Il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que ce le soit.

\- Je suis sûre que ta maman te regardait d'où elle est. »

Adrien écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait même pas pensé une seconde à sa mère durant la soirée. La journée ? Oh oui. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais pas pendant la soirée. Il se sentit presque coupable. Mais l'étreinte de Mari' autour de lui le ramena à ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas d'elle dont je parlais.

\- De quoi s'agit-il alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se séparant légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le demander. J'ai déjà tellement eu…

\- C'est ton anniversaire Adrien. Sourit-elle avec une tendresse infinie. Tu peux tout me demander.

\- Absolument tout ? »

Avec son regard, il espérait faire passer le bon message. Et, quand il vit le sourire de Marinette s'agrandir légèrement et son regard se remplir d'adoration, un espoir fou commença à naitre dans son cœur. Il s'accéléra brutalement au moment où Adrien posa une main sur sa joue et qu'elle se lova dedans.

« Absolument tout. Murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il pensait l'avoir inventé.

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Son regard changea pour devenir plus taquin. Son pauvre cœur manqua un battement. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, si doucement qu'il voulait l'attirer plus brutalement contre lui et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais elle menait la danse. Et ça lui déclenchait des papillons dans le ventre.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

Elle se recula, amusée. Adrien, lui, se renfrogna.

« Bah quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser. Je l'ai fait.

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ici. Renifla-t-il.

\- Oh ? Et tu veux que je t'embrasse où alors ? »

Il adorait quand elle le taquinait ainsi. Elle quitta son étreinte et sa chaleur lui manqua instantanément. Elle avait fini de jouer seule. Il s'empara de sa main une nouvelle fois.

« Ici. »

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il l'attira vers lui. Et, cette fois, ses lèvres atterrirent exactement où il le voulait. Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Comme pour la soirée de Noël, comme pour ce baiser échangé à la saint-valentin, il se sentit entier. Et il sut, il sut avec certitude qu'il voulait la faire sienne. Son baiser devint plus nécessiteux, plus désespéré. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Et il comprit qu'elle les avait saisis. Et elle y répondait avec la même ferveur. S'il croyait avoir été heureux avec cette fête surprise, ce n'était rien par rapport au sentiment qui explosait en lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent briser le contact visuel entre eux. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, un sourire idiot se dessinait sur leurs lèvres. Marinette se dressa sur la pointe de pied pour déposer un dernier baiser volatile sur ses lèvres. Il ne la laissa pas trop s'écarter et posa son front contre le sien.

« Pourrais-je avoir d'autres baisers ?

\- Tu deviens gourmand. S'amusa Mari'.

\- Seulement de toi. Rétorqua-t-il, déclenchant une rougeur chez elle. J'aime te faire rougir.

\- Tu y arrives un peu trop facilement.

\- Tant mieux. »

Ils se regardèrent, sans se séparer d'un seul centimètre. Ils étaient sûrs que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Adrien savait qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu à sa question. Plus de baisers incluait forcément, en tout cas pour lui comme pour elle, qu'elle deviendrait sa petite-amie. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle soit autre chose pour lui. Plus maintenant qu'il était sûr. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle.

« Je n'ai pas eu de réponse à ma question. Murmura-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, il sentit de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne put retenir son sourire.

« Génial.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que ton père soit au courant. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Pas que je veuille te cacher. Juste… Pas pour le moment. Je veux profiter de nous pour qu'il comprenne que tu es parfaite pour moi. Il finira par t'aimer. »

Elle ne laissa s'échapper qu'un simple « Hum » quand elle enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il frissonna. Mais pas de froid. Il resserra l'étreinte autour d'elle, heureux comme jamais.

« Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas trop nous montrer en public.

\- Je sais. Mais tant que nous pouvons être ensemble devant Nino et Alya, ça me va. On passe le plus clair de notre temps avec eux.

\- Bien sûr que nous allons leur dire. Alya nous tuerait autrement. »

**oOo**

Quand ils annoncèrent à leurs meilleurs amis qu'ils sortaient désormais ensemble le lendemain matin, ils découvrirent avec horreur qu'Alya avait remporté un pari à ce sujet quand Nino lui tendit en reniflant un billet.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ce chapitre est largement inspiré de la chanson « It's you » de Ali Gatie. Personnellement, je l'ai entendu en français grâce à la reprise de Sara'h. Je vous la conseille et je vous conseille aussi d'écouter la chanson avant, pendant ou après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

_**Petit chapitre mais il lance la prochaine phase de cette histoire. Le prochain sera plus long, promis. Pour tous ceux qui se demande qui est le « lui » du passé de Mari, vous serez vite servi à partir de là. Il est temps pour nos amoureux d'avoir quelques problèmes sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ;)**_

_**Et oui, ils sont enfin « officiels ». J'avoue que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé leur mise en couple à la base mais finalement ça me convient plutôt pas mal. La suite sera un peu moins fleur bleue et un peu plus sombre. Je tenais à vous prévenir.**_

_**{Enjoy}**_

* * *

**oOo**

Les quatre adolescents étaient réunis chez Adrien cette fois. Par une volonté qui dépassait l'entendement, Gabriel avait accepté qu'ils s'y retrouvent tous ensembles, sans animosité. C'était un jour à graver dans les mémoires pour Adrien. D'un haussement d'épaule, Alya l'avait rassuré. Peut-être qu'il changeait la vision qu'il avait de ses amis les plus proches après tout. Adrien s'était renfrogné, déclenchant le rire de sa meilleure amie. Il grogna encore plus avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec le plateau qu'ils avaient préparé pour leurs invités. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le regard de Nino et Marinette se tourna vers eux. Le cœur d'Adrien se réchauffa en voyant la tendresse dans les deux orbes de sa petite amie.

Petite amie.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Depuis une semaine, il pouvait l'appeler sa petite amie. Il n'était toujours pas descendu de son petit nuage. Déposant le plateau, il vint se placer à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher de lui un peu plus. Elle gloussa et se lova contre lui timidement, le rouge colorant un peu plus ses joues. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux. S'émerveilla Alya.

\- Écœurant. Adrien, je te rappelle que je considère Nettie comme ma sœur et toi comme mon frère. Ne me met pas de sales images dans la tête s'il-te-plait Bro.

\- Je ne te promets rien. Rit le blond en prenant son verre et en faisant un clin d'œil à Marinette.

\- Quoique… je la préfère avec toi qu'avec ses autres prétendants. Grimaça le métis.

\- Nino… souffla Mari. »

Adrien s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Il avala de travers et commença à tousser fortement pour refaire passer sa boisson au bon endroit. Mari' le regarda ave inquiétude et tapota son dos pour l'aider tandis qu'Alya et Nino éclataient de rire. Il leur lança un regard noir quand il réussit à se calmer.

« Ses… ses prétendants ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, il n'y a aucun prétendant. Railla la franco-chinoise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bro. Je la surveille pour toi. Rit Nino en clignant de l'œil.

\- Il n'y a rien avec personne Nino. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils ne sont que des amis.

\- Si tu le dis Nettie. Tu es aveugle sur ce point. »

La brune grommela quelque chose et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Adrien haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Elle lui lança un regard désolé et il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre sa main et d'y déposer un baiser.

« Je compte sur toi Nino.

\- Adrien ! »

Mari le frappa sur le bras pour ne pas la croire. Adrien rejoignit rapidement ses deux amis dans leurs rires.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa entre les rires, les défis et les tendresses échangés. Pourtant, Adrien avait du mal à oublier la conversation sur les fameux prétendants de Marinette. Pas qu'il s'en étonne. Elle était absolument géniale. Drôle, belle, douce et sympathique pour tous. Il avait bien vu des hommes lui tourner autour ces derniers mois. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois en train de discuter avec des camarades qui, même de loin, lui criait qu'ils voulaient plus que de l'amitié avec elle. Adrien avait assisté à tout ça. En fait, il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux plus tôt. Il lui faisait confiance plus qu'il ne le pensait, là n'était pas la question. Mais il comprenait Nino quand il disait que Marinette devait être aveugle à tout ça. S'en était presque touchant.

Il regarda sa petite amie en train d'écouter une nouvelle musique de Nino, écouteurs branchés entre eux. Quand Alya vint à ses côtés, Adrien détacha son regard du duo et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

« Ne t'en fait pas Sunshine. Elle t'aime vraiment. Elle ne fera jamais rien pour te blesser.

\- Je sais. Je n'en doute pas un instant. Sourit le mannequin. »

* * *

**oOo**

La nuit était tombée. Dans l'intimité de la chambre, Adrien et Marinette n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Alya et Nino venaient de partir mais Adrien avait demandé à sa petite amie de rester un peu plus longtemps. Officiellement, l'excuse était qu'Adrien avait un devoir sur l'Asie – ce qui était vrai – et qu'il souhaitait avoir l'avis de Mari', étant donné qu'elle y avait vécu plusieurs années. Officieusement, c'était plutôt une petite séance de câlin improvisé. C'était dangereux. Nathalie ou même son père pouvaient intervenir à tout moment. Mais, quelque part, le danger mettait une certaine tension entre eux. Une tension qu'il était plus que ravi de ressentir alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

Il se recula, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit, réchauffant son cœur.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Souffla-t-il doucement, continuant de caresser son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Pourquoi moi alors que tu as plusieurs personnes que tu peux voir plus facilement, plus librement et plus souvent que moi ? »

Marinette se décolla de lui et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait personne mais son regard l'en dissuada. Il pouvait la sentir le sonder et il passa tous ses doutes dans ses yeux. Il était habitué à être mis de côté. Il savait pertinemment que Marinette était exceptionnelle. Elle méritait bien mieux qu'une relation secrète. Et, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de la concurrence à laquelle il avait été confronté – non, à laquelle il _est_ confronté –, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Certes, ils étaient proches. Certainement d'excellents amis. Et il adorait le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle soupira et prit un coussin proche d'elle pour le blottir contre son estomac. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autours de ses jambes sans le lâcher du regard. Mari' se mordilla le coin de la lèvre inférieure.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Là. Maintenant.

Mais Adrien sentait qu'elle était sur le point de lui répondre. Et il avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Parce que c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Murmura-t-elle. »

En l'observant, Adrien pouvait voir le rose commencer à colorer ses joues. Son sourire était timide et elle avait du mal à garder le contact visuel. Elle était gênée. C'était presque écrit en gros et en clignotant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Après ce qui s'est passé… je… je n'arrive plus à tomber amoureuse. »

Ça pique. Adrien retint une grimace et tenta vainement de garder son cœur en un seul morceau.

« Mais tu es là. Et je ne suis plus sûre si c'est toujours vrai. Tu es là et tu es toi. Et je suis persuadée que je n'arrive plus à tomber amoureuse parce que tu es là. Parce que… c'est de toi que je vais tomber amoureuse. »

Au lieu de se briser, le cœur d'Adrien se gonfla d'un amour débordant. Il ne s'admettait pas encore qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle mais savoir qu'elle pourrait réellement tomber amoureuse de lui le remplissait d'un bonheur inestimable. Il lutta pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas. Mais celles de Mari, elles, commençaient leur chemin sur ses joues. Il voulait les essuyer. Mais il sentait que s'il bougeait, l'instant serait brisé. Il devait lui laisser le temps de parler.

« J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Entre le lycée, la boulangerie et les répétions de KittySection… j'ai rencontré énormément de monde mais… mais personne n'est comme toi. Reprit-elle en gardant son regard dans le sien cette fois, stoppant momentanément le cœur du mannequin. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens protégée. Je te fais confiance à un point que ça me dépasse et je ne comprends même pas comment tu as fait pour y arriver. J'ai tellement peur de donner mon cœur encore une fois. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai peur d'être brisée une fois de plus.

\- Je ne le ferais jamais. Ne put-il se retenir, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Tu sais que…

\- Je le sais Adrien. Et c'est pour ça que je veux essayer avec toi. Parce que tu es toi. Sourit-elle avec tendresse malgré les larmes. Et que je sais que tu ne feras rien pour me blesser volontairement. Et que, même si notre histoire doit se terminer, tu seras doux avec moi et que nous continuerons de partager ce petit quelque chose qui existe entre nous. »

Il attrapa une larme avec son doigt avant de lui caresser la joue. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, lui assurer qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. Que son cœur serait protégé. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

« Je sais que je dois te dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant de…

\- Ton passé n'a aucune importance Mari'. Coupa-t-il doucement. Tu n'as pas à me le dire.

\- J'en aurais besoin. Tu dois savoir. Mais j'ai peur que… j'ai peur que tu me quittes quand tu le sauras.

\- Jamais. Promit-il dans un murmure.

\- Tu ne le sais pas. Et, si jamais tu sens que notre histoire ne peut pas continuer à un moment donné, je veux que tu me le dises tout de suite. Promets-moi que tu n'attendras pas. Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais de nouveau.

\- Mari'… Tu parles comme si tu étais sûre que je te laisserais tomber.

\- Parce que tu le feras. Pleura-t-elle un peu plus. Quand tu te rendras compte que…

\- Hey ! Hey ! Craqua Adrien, la prenant pleinement dans ses bras. Je ne te laisserais pas Bugaboo. Calme-toi s'il te plait. Je ne vais nul part Mari'. Regarde-moi. »

Il la redressa et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Elle qui était toujours pétillante et sûre d'elle. La voir briser ainsi, si terrifiée à l'idée de lui donner son cœur… Il se promit qu'il la protégerait. Toujours.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Mari. Tant que tu me voudras à tes côtés… »

Le cœur de Mari' se serra. Elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'Adrien aurait ses propres incertitudes. Elle hoqueta et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il l'a regarda avec surprise avant de lui sourire avec amour. Son cœur fondit immédiatement.

« Je te veux Adrien. Il n'y a que toi que je veuille. Lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. »

Adrien se pencha un peu plus, approfondissant le baiser avec un sourire attendrit. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque alors qu'elle passait les siennes dans ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres avaient un gout salé à cause des larmes mais Adrien n'échangerait ce baiser contre rien au monde. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent détacher le regard l'un de l'autre. Adrien frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien.

_« Je t'aime »_

Ce serait si facile de le dire à voix haute. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient franchir cette ligne imaginaire. Pourtant, tout dans leur regard le criait. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien savait que Marinette voulait lui dire. Et, sincèrement, ça le touchait énormément. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'elle devenait nerveuse, il lui assurait qu'elle avait le temps, qu'il ne lui mettait pas la pression. Et, à chaque fois, il était récompensé par un sourire et un baiser. Le plus dur pour eux étaient les sorties en public. Le week-end suivant, ils ont rejoint Alya et Nino en centre-ville pour faire du lèche-vitrine. L'anniversaire de Nora, la sœur d'Alya, approchait et la jeune femme avait besoin d'inspiration pour lui trouver un cadeau. Alors, Mari' et Adrien avaient dû se comporter comme de simples amis. Même s'ils étaient complices, il leur manquait quelques petites choses pour apprécier pleinement la sortie. Se tenir la main, quelques contacts physiques peut-être, quelques baisers volés… Mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Lorsqu'un des camarades de classe d'Alya, Nino et Marinette vint à leur rencontre, Adrien du retenir un grondement lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop de _sa_ copine. Alya pouffa de rire devant sa réaction, Nino sourit en haussant un sourcil et Marinette le regarda avec suspicion. Le mannequin se grata la gorge et s'approcha d'elle pour participer à la conversation. Immédiatement, l'attitude du gars changea subtilement. Il se redressa imperceptiblement et lança un regard dardant au blond qui lui sourit poliment.

Encore quelques minutes d'échange, un « On se voit Lundi » et ils se séparèrent. Quand il sortit complètement de leur champ de vision, Alya et Nino rigolèrent franchement alors que Marinette se tournait vers lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« C'était quoi ça ? Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Bugaboo. Taquina-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Bugaboo. Leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. »

Elle reprit la marche, laissant son petit-ami avec son regard malicieux, et le quatuor continua leurs courses. Pendant près d'une heure, Alya les traina dans plusieurs boutiques en quête d'inspiration. Marinette en profitait pour noter des nouvelles idées de design sur son carnet qu'elle sortait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Nino et Adrien restaient en arrière, observant leurs copines fouinant ensemble dans les moindres recoins des boutiques. Elles étaient mignonnes.

Quand elles sortirent de la boutique de vêtement dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, avec chacune un sac, les gars se mirent à rire.

« Tu achètes aussi un cadeau pour Nora Mari ? Se moqua Nino en essayant de fouiner dans le sac de sa meilleure amie.

\- Nop. Et ce qu'il y a là-dedans ne te concerne pas. Dit-elle en éloignant le sac.

\- Encore des cachoteries. Toujours des cachoteries. Rhalala que vais-je faire de toi Nettie ? »

Elle secoua la tête et rit en accrochant le bras d'Alya. Les deux femmes devant, Adrien s'approcha de sa copine et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

\- Un jour, peut-être. Si tu es sage. »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui le fit hausser les sourcils par amusement et avant d'être tirée par Alya pour aller dans le café le plus proche pour une petite pause. Quelques instants de plus, une commande plus tard et les quatre se posèrent autour d'une table.

« Donc tu as enfin pu trouver le cadeau pour ta sœur. Vous voulez faire quoi ensuite ?

\- On peut continuer à trainer. Tu dois rentrer pour quelle heure ce soir Sunshine ?

\- Pas avant dix-huit heures. J'ai une séance nocturne à vingt-et-une heures donc je dois avoir le temps de diner avant et d'être préparé.

\- Parfait, on peut… »

Le téléphone de Marinette sonna, coupant Alya dans son idée. Mari' s'excusa du regard avant de prendre son téléphone. En voyant le numéro, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Oh… euh… je dois répondre. »

Adrien la regarda devenir nerveuse sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Elle se leva et s'éloigna légèrement. Seulement, au moment où elle décrocha, Adrien entendit clairement qu'elle parlait en mandarin. Sans comprendre, son instinct lui dicta de la rejoindre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda Nino et Alya.

« Je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis. »

Mouai… Niveau bonne excuse, il avait encore du boulot pour être convainquant.

Se raclant la gorge, il se leva à son tour et suivit les pas de Mari'. Il la retrouva dehors, en train de faire les cents pas. Il ne voulait pas vraiment l'espionner mais…

« Écoute Mei, répondait-elle toujours en mandarin, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais… ça ira, non ? Paris est immense. Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il me retrouve ? Oui… Oui. Promis. Merci. Et arrête de t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien. À plus. »

Quand Marinette raccrocha, Adrien vit clairement qu'elle était nerveuse. Son mauvais pressentiment augmenta un peu plus. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se dire qu'il devrait faire demi-tour pour rentrer, Mari' se tourna vers lui et le vit.

« Adrien ?

\- Oh… Désolé, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tout va bien ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Son regard se chargea de douleur et, instantanément, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Adrien au milieu de la rue. Elle le repoussa légèrement après quelques secondes.

« Adrien… Pas en public. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Avoua-t-il après quelques temps. Tu es visiblement bouleversée et je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Je t'assure. Merci d'être là.

\- Toujours Bugaboo.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Bugaboo. »

Elle le frappa à la poitrine et se mit à rire.

Il avait encore du travail pour trouver les bonnes excuses mais Adrien estimait qu'il était plutôt doué pour lui changer les idées. C'était déjà un bon début. Et, à terme, il finirait par parfaitement la comprendre et décodera le fameux code de sa petite amie : le code Marinette.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, tout est chamboulé avec l'arrivée du fameux "lui". Vous en saurez plus également sur ce qui est arrivé à Mari'. Un chapitre riche en émotion vous attends. **_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**_

_**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous.** _


	21. Chapter 21

**O.M.G**

**Il est temps pour vous de connaitre le fameux "il" du passé de Mari. Il vient enfin foutre un peu la pagaille dans leurs vies.**

**J'écris ça après avoir fini ce chapitre. Trois heures d'écriture et je me sens… Bizarre. Ce chapitre est un peu lourd émotionnellement, un peu comme celui d'avant. J'ai écrit les deux en l'espace de deux jours et j'avoue que je vais en faire un plus léger pour le prochain sinon je vais finir dépressive. Désolée pour la noirceur mais ces deux chapitres faisaient partie de ma trame depuis le début.  
**

**J'espère qu'il sera quand même apprécié. La relation d'Adrien et Marinette prend une autre dimension, bien plus profonde. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et si vous avez des idées ou des situations dans lesquelles vous voulez voir nos héros, n'hésitez pas ! Je les intègrerais dans les prochains chapitres et donnera un peu de défi dans mon écriture )**

**POur répondre aux commentaires :**

**\- Krokmou : encore merci pour les commentaires ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira également. **

**\- Naruhina2 : ******et oui, je suis encore là pour un moment apparemment :D Je vais également bientôt poster un autre OS avec, cette fois, Ladybug et Chat Noir (mon 1er avec les super héros). Il sera plus court que les autres. Donc, il y aura cette histoire et pleins d'autres encore ;)  
****

****\- Anne O'Delly : merci pour le commentaire, il me motive bien pour la suite. J'espère que je garderais cette évolution réaliste pour la suite. Et leur officialisation va prendre un peu plus d'ampleur ;)****

****\- GinnySister : Nino la voyait plus lente à agir sans doute. Ou qu'Adrien n'aurait pas le courage de se confesser. Peu importe... Il pensait qu'ils prendraient plus de temps à se tourner autour ahah. Tant pis pour lui ;) ****

****\- Garden32Lund : Bienvenue dans l'aventure. Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir un(e) nouvel(le) adepte pour mon histoire et ça m'encourage pour la continuer, surtout quand je lis que tu ne l'a pas lâché en deux jours! C'est qu'on ne s'y ennuie pas trop, c'est cool :) merci pour le commentaire. Et enfin, l'ex de Mari fait sa première apparition. Et il restera quelques temps.****

****\- Justin : merci pour les commentaires et heureuse de voir que tu as lu (presque) toutes mes fics. Ca me touche. Et merci pour les recommandations, j'irais les lire quand j'aurais un peu de temps ;) J'espère que la suite t'ira également.****

**Assez de blabla, place à la lecture. Prenez soin de vous. **

**N'oubliez pas les commentaires. **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Le mois de Juin apporta avec lui la chaleur, les sorties en extérieure et les examens de fin d'année. Étant en seconde, aucun de nos adolescents n'eurent d'examen à proprement parlé. Mais les professeurs commençaient à être stressés et cela se ressentait sur les élèves. Ils étaient bien plus susceptibles et sur les nerfs. Résultat : les heures de colles s'enchainaient. Ni Alya, ni Nino ni Marinette n'y échappèrent. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'Alya et Nino avaient un peu bavardé sur leurs plans du week-end et que Marinette avait envoyé un texto à Adrien pour leur rendez-vous quotidien sur leur jeu vidéo. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment.

Bref…

Ils rentrèrent chez eux qu'à dix-neuf heures, une fois leur colle finie. Adrien ne pouvait plus se connecter sur leur jeu, cours de piano oblige. Un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, elle lui envoya un dernier sms vers vingt et une heure, juste avant d'aller se coucher. Cette journée avait bien trop épuisante pour son propre bien.

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien suivait Nathalie dans le dédale des couloirs du siège de l'entreprise. Dans moins d'une heure, il devait se présenter dans un studio pour une énième séance photo. Honnêtement, il était las. Cette semaine avait été longue et il aurait aimé profiter de son dimanche pour se reposer, passer un peu de temps au téléphone avec Marinette, Nino et Alya. Mais non. Il était là, dans les studios de son père pour travailler. Le travail le dimanche n'était-il pas interdit à la base ?

De loin, il vit plusieurs employés pour qui le dimanche n'était également pas signe de repos. Il put apercevoir d'autres jeunes, valises trainant derrière eux. Fronçant les sourcils, Adrien attira l'attention de Nathalie en se raclant la gorge.

« Père a embauché de nouvelles recrues ?

\- Oui. Trois nouveaux mannequins adolescents ou jeunes adultes. Voir les mêmes têtes depuis des années commence à faire baisser les ventes alors un peu de fraicheur devrait les relancer. Sans parler que certains de nos mannequins de la jeune tranche d'âge commencent à devenir trop âgés et doivent aller dans la catégorie du dessus.

\- Je vois. Certains doivent venir de loin pour avoir ces valises. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Nous avons un chinois, un italien et un qui vient de Bayonne. »

Adrien s'attarda sur le chinois, un mauvais pressentiment grimpant en lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se poser plus de question, Nathalie lui ouvrit la porte du studio. Deux heures et ce serait finit.

* * *

**oOo**

La journée avait été longue. Très longue pour Marinette. Adrien avait été en devoir surveillé toute la matinée avant d'être emmené à une séance photo pendant la pause déjeuner. L'après-midi, il était en cours de sport pendant deux heures et ça s'était enchainé avec des cours d'anglais où il n'avait pas pu lui envoyer un seul message. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, les sms s'étaient multipliés et elle s'y était habituée. A tel point que le fait de ne pas en recevoir faisait qu'il lui manquait.

Elle prit son portable et lui envoya un message encourageant pour sa fin de journée. Adrien avait gardé la seconde carte sim qui lui permettait d'envoyer des sms où il était clair que Mari' était sa petite-amie. Ils étaient peut-être parano, mais aucun des deux ne voulait que Gabriel apprenne leur relation en fouillant les messages sur son portable. Ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs…

Elle descendit les escaliers, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres en pensant à lui. Elle devait l'admettre, elle était très heureuse de lui avoir confié son cœur. En deux mois, il n'avait été qu'adorable avec elle. Et il lui redonnait confiance en elle. Elle espérait qu'elle lui donnait autant qu'il lui donnait. Qu'elle le rassurait, qu'elle était un soutien suffisant pour lui. A en juger par les sourires qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois, elle espérait que c'était le cas. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Marinette ! »

Son sang se glaça. Cette voix… Elle la reconnaitrait entre milles. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que son cœur se perdait dans un gouffre sans fond. Le souffle court, elle releva les yeux… Et tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait revoir.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Adrien passa devant le lycée de ses amis, il fut étonné de voir que Marinette était dehors, en train de parler à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit la jalousie s'immiscer en lui, bien qu'il lui fasse confiance. Mais l'attitude du gars ne lui plaisait pas. D'un regard, il demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Il grogna mais s'exécuta et se gara à peine plus loin que l'entrée du lycée. Adrien ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Il s'adossa à la voiture et regarda l'échange. Marinette était en retrait, regardant plus ses pieds que ce gars. Adrien fronça les sourcils et porta son regard sur le gars en question. Il lui semblait familier en y regardant de plus près. Et, en s'y attardant encore plus, il le reconnu comme l'un des nouveaux mannequins fraichement engagé par son père. Il l'avait vu plus tôt dans la semaine à une séance photo. Et, maintenant qu'il le reconnaissait, le mauvais pressentiment revenait en force.

Puis, quelques détails cliquèrent dans son esprit.

Mari' avait un ex en Chine. Ce n'était pas un scoop, du moins pour lui. Elle en avait peur et il l'avait brisé. Et n'avait-elle pas dit au téléphone à son interlocuteur chinois, quelques jours – semaines ? Que le temps passe vite ! – plus tôt que Paris était grand et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'_il_ la retrouve ? En regardant de nouveau sa petite-amie, il vit clairement qu'elle était mal à l'aise et presque… effrayée ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce type venait de Chine non ? On dit que le monde est petit. S'il y avait une chance pour qu'il soit… _lui,_ Adrien ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite-amie gérer ça toute seule.

Au diable l'opinion publique et l'opinion de son Père ! Il était hors de question de la laisser traverser ça seule.

Il poussa sur la carrosserie de sa voiture et décolla vers Marinette et ce type. Chang ? Wang ? Peu importe son nom. Il commençait à entendre la conversation en s'approchant. Il vit Alya et Nino sortirent un peu plus loin et s'approcher de Mari'. Il croisa le regard de ses deux amis qui froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant ici. Il leur intima de ne rien dire et désigna Mari' d'un mouvement de tête. Ils furent également surpris de la voir en discussion avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas non plus. Adrien retourna son attention sur Mari alors qu'il s'approchait encore un peu.

« … content de te revoir. Pas toi ? Disait-il dans sa langue natale. Marinette, regarde-moi enfin ! S'impatientait-il. Tu…

\- Hey Nettie ! S'interposa Adrien en passant son bras autour de sa taille et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- A… Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec surprise et en rougissant quand elle le sentit resserrer son emprise sur sa taille.

\- J'ai voulu faire une surprise à ma très charmante petite-amie. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Sourit-il.

\- Tu… tu…

\- Tu ne me présente pas ? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'intrus dans un chinois impeccable. Oh… On s'est déjà croisé non ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Adrien ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il serait déjà mort et enterré.

« Je ne crois pas. Répondit-il en observant bien la main du blond autour de Marinette.

\- Oh. Je croyais. Adrien Agreste. Le petit-ami de Marinette.

\- Petit-ami ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait un.

\- Et si. En même temps, comment quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel peut-il être célibataire ? »

Nino et Alya arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Voyant la tension entre les deux hommes, Nino se plaça auprès de Mari' et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Alya, elle, donna un coup d'épaule à son meilleur ami avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sunshine ?

\- J'avais envie de vous voir. Et je venais récupérer Mari' pour notre rendez-vous un peu plus tôt que prévu pour l'avoir un peu plus pour moi. »

Les deux nouveaux lui lancèrent un regard rempli de question. Depuis quand Adrien et Marinette s'affichaient-ils au grand jour ? Voyant l'air perdu de la franco-chinoise, ils comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Seulement, ils tinrent leurs langues et firent comme si c'était normal comme situation. De loin, Alya vit un journaliste prendre une photo. Elle grinça intérieurement. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que les choses empirent.

« Pourquoi ne m'attends-tu pas dans la voiture Mari' ? Je te rejoins. »

Marinette lança un regard à son petit-ami et hocha la tête. Nino et Alya l'accompagnèrent, cette dernière lançant un regard d'avertissement à Adrien. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant et les regarda partir en se lançant dans une autre conversation avant de se tourner vers le chinois. Il le regardait de haut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres serrées.

« C'est drôle parce que j'étais sûr que Marinette était _ma_ petite amie. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, toujours dans sa langue d'origine.

\- Désolé mais tu as dû mal comprendre. Parce que je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle n'est plus ta petite-amie depuis au moins un an, si ce n'est plus.

\- Tu ne sais visiblement pas grand-chose sur elle et moi. Ricana-t-il, augmentant la colère sourde d'Adrien.

\- Écoute-moi bien Cheng… Commença le mannequin en serrant les poings.

\- Wang.

\- Oups, pas désolé. Elle ne m'a peut-être pas beaucoup parler de toi mais le peu qu'elle en a fait me laisse penser que tu es un connard qui ne mérite même pas de poser son regard sur elle. Que les choses soient claires. Menaça-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus près de lui, s'incrustant dans son espace personnel en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu l'approches encore une fois, tu lui adresse encore un seul mot ou tu la regarde ne serait-ce qu'un quart de secondes, et je m'arrange pour faire de ta vie un enfer.

\- Quel les choses soient claires Adrien Agreste. S'énerva le chinois. Marinette m'appartient. Elle est à moi et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va pouvoir me la prendre. »

Il fallut tout son sang-froid pour qu'Adrien ne lui écrase pas son poing sur son nez dans les secondes qui suivirent. Son regard devint plus glacial qu'un iceberg, prenant Wang au dépourvu.

« Marinette n'appartient à personne et à toi en particulier. Dégage de sa vie. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au chinois de répondre avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Marinette. Elle le regarda s'approcher avec inquiétude et fut prise par surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. En plein public. Nino et Alya roulèrent des yeux et les saluèrent, rentrant à leur tour chez eux pour la pause déjeuner. Quand Adrien se détacha de Mari', il la rapprocha de ses bras et lui murmura un _« Il faut qu'on parle »_ avant de l'inviter à entrer dans sa voiture.

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette était dans tous ses états. Quand Adrien ordonna à son chauffeur de l'amener chez sa petite amie, il sourcilla et râla avant d'obtempérer contre une promesse de friandises. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet mais Adrien remarqua rapidement que Mari' devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, stressée et terrifiée. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et il jurait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Sans même qu'elle ne lui dise quoique ce soit, il comprit que son intuition était la bonne. Et son cœur s'effondra pour elle.

Silencieusement, il posa la main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta violemment avant de le regarder. Elle s'excusa maladroitement avant de porter son regard vers la route. Adrien serra les lèvres et ne fit rien de plus avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés.

Quand ils passèrent les portes de la boulangerie, Mari' s'inventa merveilleusement bien un masque de « tout va bien », salua ses parents et indiqua qu'elle et Adrien serait dans sa chambre pour une partie de UMS 3. La boulangerie ne fermerait que dans une heure et demie, donc ils étaient tranquilles pour au moins cette période. Dès que Marinette franchit les premières marches, se mettant à l'abri du regard de ses parents, son masque tomba et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Le cœur d'Adrien se serra un peu plus. Il assistait, impuissant, à la chute émotionnelle de sa petite amie. Et ça le tuait.

C'est uniquement quand ils se retrouvèrent en sécurité dans sa chambre qu'elle éclata pour de bon. A peine la porte fermée et elle se tourna vers lui. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était de la colère dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Adrien ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que…

\- On devait éviter de se faire remarquer en public je te rappelle. Si ton père l'apprend…

\- Je me fiche totalement de ce que pense mon père. Tu avais l'air d'être en difficulté et je voulais t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Cria-t-elle, les larmes redoublant d'intensité.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'allais te laisser affronter ton ex sans m'interposer ? S'énerva-t-il finalement. »

Les yeux de Mari' s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Son souffle était court, visiblement parce qu'elle était encore très bouleversée par sa rencontre avec lui. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, bouche bée et les larmes continuant de couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Comment tu…

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre quand on arrive à remettre les pièces ensemble. Se calma-t-il, s'approchant d'elle pour lui effleurer le visage. »

Elle s'appuya contre sa main et se détendit un peu, fermant les yeux.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû savoir que tu es mon petit-ami Adrien. Reprit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on avait décidé de garder ça secret.

\- Encore cette histoire. S'énerva Adrien. Je ne vais pas le laisser te blesser une fois de plus sous prétexte que…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'éloigna-t-elle de lui, la colère revenant dans son ton.

\- Alors explique-moi. Craqua-t-il.

\- Il va te détruire ! Cria Mari'. Il va ruiner ta réputation et celle de ton père si tu…

\- Si je quoi ? Si je l'empêche de te blesser, de t'approcher ? Tu ne lui appartiens pas Marinette. Tu n'es pas sa chose et il n'a pas à s'imposer à toi. Et mon père a toute une armée d'avocats et un excellent service publicitaire pour gérer ce genre de situation. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Mari'. Surtout pas à cause de ce type.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Se calma-t-elle, abandonnant de lui faire entendre raison. »

Elle leva les mains au ciel et se tourna vers sa méridienne pour s'y assoir. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et calma ses larmes en prenant plusieurs respirations profondes. Le revoir lui glaçait le sang et ramenait une tonne de vieux démons. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger ça plus longtemps à Adrien. Il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blotti contre son torse, prenant de sa chaleur. Quitte à ce qu'il la quitte, autant que ce soit maintenant, avant que Wang ne ruine sa vie.

« Alors explique-moi. Supplia-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. »

Elle se redressa et l'observa. Il était inquiet, sans aucun doute. Elle s'en voulait de lui infliger ça. Elle ne le méritait pas.

« Il… il est ce genre d'homme. Un manipulateur sans précédent. Quand je suis arrivé en Chine, je ne connaissais personne. Il était un voisin éloigné dans la rue. Pendant plusieurs années, on ne faisait que se croiser. J'étais dans un collège international pour apprendre la langue parfaitement. Au bout de deux ans, j'ai pu intégrer son collège. Il m'a pris sous son aile et il a été le premier ami que je me suis fait là-bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais parlé de lui à Nino. Mes parents savaient que nous étions amis mais ils n'ont jamais su que c'est vite devenu plus que ça. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je savais qu'il était toxique pour moi et que je refusais de voir la vérité. En ne le disant pas, je pense que j'évitais aux autres de me lancer la vérité en pleine tête. Haussa-t-elle les épaules, luttant une fois de plus contre les larmes. Je croyais être tombé amoureuse de lui, des mensonges qu'il me disait. Il était parfait, adorable et très attentionné au début. Pour nos amis et sa sœur, Mei, nous étions le parfait petit couple. Mais, après quelques jours ensemble, il a commencé à… »

Elle commença à manquer d'air. Adrien caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer.

« Il a commencé à me dire des… choses. D'abord juste un ou deux mots, puis un peu plus. Entre chaque mot doux, il sous-entendait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour quiconque, qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir m'aimer. Que je deviendrais la parfaite petite-amie si je suivais tout ce qu'il disait. Que les autres ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment, que c'était uniquement parce que lui s'intéressait à moi que j'avais pu m'intégrer dans son groupe. Que je… que j'étais suffisante uniquement que pour lui. Sa sœur m'a prévenu au début mais je refusais d'y croire. Et il a ce don de tourner les phrases, les mots et les situations pour qu'on y croit facilement. »

Elle détourna le regard de lui, préférant fixer ses mains tremblantes.

« Et j'y ai cru. Que je ne serais assez bien que pour lui. Que personne ne m'aimerait comme lui, que j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir. »

Adrien sentait la colère contre lui grandir de plus en plus. Il serra ses poings et sentit ses dents grincer. Ce type était vraiment une ordure. Parce que Mari' était de loin la personne la plus formidable au monde. Elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Aucune femme ne méritait d'être traitée de la sorte. Personne ne devrait être dénigré, rabaissé ainsi. C'était de l'intimidation pure et dure. Et, pour des personnes fragiles comme Marinette l'était après la perte de sa sœur, ces mots brisaient facilement son estime de soi et sa confiance. Adrien en voulait à tout le monde. A ce type pour avoir brisé une si belle personne, à lui-même pour ne pas avoir été là pour elle bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas, à ses parents pour l'avoir amené là-bas et ne s'être rendu compte de rien et à elle. A elle pour y avoir cru. Il savait qu'un manque de confiance en soit pouvait être dangereux et difficile à surmonter. Il était passé par là lui aussi à la mort de sa mère, face aux remontrances sans fin de son père. Mais il était passé au travers. Grâce à Alya, grâce à Nino et grâce à elle. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand elle reprit la parole.

« J'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux quand… Quand Nino a commencé à parler d'Alya. Sourit-elle en souvenir. Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, quand je l'entendais parler d'elle, je pouvais entendre les étoiles dans ses yeux, son amour débordant pour elle. Alors qu'avec moi, Wang devenait de plus en plus… acide. J'avais beau lui dire non, que je ne voulais pas franchir cette étape dans notre relation tout de suite, que je n'étais pas prête, il trouvait toujours les mots pour me dire que je le voulais quand même. Que si je l'aimais, je devais le faire pour lui et…

\- Attends, attends Mari. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer et son souffle se bloqua. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant elle, la forçant à le regarder. Et là, il vit la peur pure dans son regard. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Marinette… murmura-t-il, bougeant sa tête pour qu'elle reste en contact visuel avec lui. Est-ce qu'il t'a… il t'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui ? »

Elle osait à peine soutenir son regard et la culpabilité était criante dans ses yeux. S'il croyait avoir été au sommet de la colère contre lui, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

« J'y crois pas… Souffla-t-il. Ça s'appelle du viol Mari. Tu le sais non ?

\- Il était mon petit-ami et ça faisait deux ans que nous étions ensemble et je…

\- Tu n'as pas à lui chercher des excuses. S'insurgea-t-il. Mari', regarde-moi. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et bloqua une fois de plus son regard dans le sien.

« Il n'avait pas à te forcer à faire ça avec lui. Petit-ami ou non. C'est du viol, point final. Il n'a aucune excuse pour ça. Et s'il t'aimait un tant soit peu, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il aurait attendu que tu sois prête. Tu… tu sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal en te refusant à lui, non ?

\- J'ai… j'ai compris un peu plus tard qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi. Dériva-t-elle, souhaitant clairement ne pas répondre à cette question. Quand j'entendais Nino parler d'Alya, quand je voyais mes parents… Je ne sais pas, ça a juste cliqué et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je le fuie. Parce que si je restais proche de lui, je ne pourrais pas me sortir de cette relation toxique. En moins d'une semaine, j'ai convaincu mes parents que je voulais changer d'école en inventant une excuse bidon et ils ont eu cette opportunité à Paris donc… Une chose en entrainant une autre… »

Il la regarda bouger sur place, clairement mal à l'aise. Adrien inspira et l'enlaça fortement contre lui. Il la sentit se tendre à son contact mais il ne la lâcha pas. Après quelques minutes, elle se détendit enfin. Encore quelques secondes, et il l'entendit renifler discrètement. Il s'écarta d'elle et vit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues.

« Hey. Chuchota-t-il avec douceur. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. On va traverser ça ensemble. Quoi ? Sourit-il en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller après quelques secondes.

\- Tu… tu ne vas pas me quitter ? Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi je te quitterais Mari ?

\- P-p-parce que… Quel genre de petite-amie serais-je pour toi ? J'ai été un fiasco avant et…

\- Attends… tu crois… tu croyais que j'allais te quitter pour _ça_ ? »

Ça lui fit un coup dans l'estomac. N'avait-elle donc aucune considération pour elle-même ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle était si indigne de lui ? Que, parce qu'elle s'était refusé à son ex, il serait comme lui ? Que son passé serait suffisant pour le faire fuir ?

« Oh mon Dieu, Bugaboo. Regarde-moi. J'attendrais l'éternité pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu…

\- Il m'a souillé Adrien. Pleura-t-elle. Je ne vaux rien si je ne peux même pas satisfaire mon petit-ami. Et si ça sort dans les médias, s'il arrive à manipuler les médias pour me salir encore plus, je t'entrainerais là-dedans et ta réputation…

\- Écoute-moi bien. S'énerva-t-il. Tu es parfaite pour moi. Et tu le reste malgré tout. Tu es courageuse, altruiste, adorable, mignonne, têtue, pragmatique… Sérieusement, je peux te donner tout ce que j'aime chez toi pendant des heures. Et je ne te laisserais pas te dénigrer comme ça. C'est compris ? Je me fiche des médias. »

Il sourit en voyant une lueur d'espoir pointer dans son regard céruléen. Il posa son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime Marinette. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je resterais… »

Les lèvres de Mari' s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Surpris, il tomba en arrière, embarquant sa petite amie dans sa chute. Il gémit dans le baiser, la serrant encore plus contre lui et mettant tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Il voulait tellement lui prouver tout son amour. Il pouvait sentir les larmes tomber sur son visage. Avec douceur, il les essuya, caressant au passage son visage. Quand ils se séparèrent, il tomba encore plus amoureux d'elle seulement avec son regard rempli d'amour. Mais son cœur explosa quand elle lui murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi Adrien.

\- Bien. Sourit-il pleinement. Parce que je ne te laisserais pas partir Bugaboo.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Rit-elle en se souvenant de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Et je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faut.

\- Merci. »

Son murmure se perdit une fois de plus sur ses lèvres.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Voici donc la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Pour répondre aux commentaires : **

**_Garden32Lund :_ J'avoue qu'en écrivant le dernier chapitre et celui-çi, ça m'a un peu retourné. Je suis du genre à me mettre à la place des personnages quand j'écris alors forcément... J'étais contente de les avoir finit et je suis vite passé à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Heureuse de voir qu'on ressent aussi les sentiments en lisant simplement. Merci :)**

**_Naruhina2_ : J'adore la patience et la sympathie d'Adrien. Ca aura le mérite d'approfondir leur relation. Merci pour le commentaire ;)**

**_Misscrycry_ : Merci pour le commentaire. C'est très encourageant pour la suite et ça me rassure sur mon style d'écriture. Pour ce chapitre, je voulais vraiment parler de ce sujet un peu tabou. C'est sombre, je sais mais j'espère que ça passera le message que le viol peut aussi se passer en couple. Mais je ne vais pas trop m'attarder là-dessous, je ne veux pas faire trop de drame dans cette fic. Il y en aura assez comme ça ahah. **

**_Pour l'invité_ : ne t'en fait pas, Wang aura ce qu'il mérite ;) peut-être. **

**_Justin :_ Contente qu'il t'ait plus également. Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer à faire plusieurs histoires. J'ai d'ailleurs un nouvel OS en cours d'écriture. Pour "The Christmas Movie", je l'avais déjà repéré et elle est dans mes prévisions de lectures. Quand j'aurais le temps, je m'y met. Mais merci pour la recommandation :) **

**\- Enjoy -**

* * *

**oOo**

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier du temps qui passe, sans se soucier des cours qui avaient sans doute repris et sans se soucier de l'extérieur. Mari' commença à somnoler légèrement, se tortillant sur Adrien pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Avec un sourire, il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa taille et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ses cheveux. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, elle se redressa, les yeux encore mi-clos par la fatigue. Adrien rit doucement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les retirer de son visage, avant de s'étirer pour délier ses muscles endoloris.

« Reposée ?

\- Oui… Désolée, je t'ai retenu ici au lieu d'aller en cours.

\- Et je ne voulais aller nulle part ailleurs. Rassura-t-il en frottant le bout de son nez au sien. Ça m'a permis de réfléchir.

\- A quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, se mettant face à elle.

\- Bien sûre.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi ce soir.

\- Où ?

\- Il est temps que mon père rencontre ma petite amie. »

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire rassurant et s'empara de ses lèvres.

* * *

**oOo**

« C'est une mauvaise idée Adrien. Chuchota Mari', resserrant son emprise sur le bras d'Adrien.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Rassura-t-il en liant ses doigts aux siens. Il y avait des journalistes tout à l'heure. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'un magasine ne publie notre baiser devant l'école. Mieux vaut que mon père soit déjà au courant de tout pour qu'il puisse riposter en cas de besoin. Crois-moi Nettie. »

Elle lui sourit doucement dans une tentative infructueuse de cacher son trac et hocha la tête avant de se redresser à ses côtés. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Adrien l'encouragea une fois de plus d'un regard et reprit fermement sa main. C'est unis qu'ils affrontèrent Nathalie qui les dévisagèrent et ne se retint pas de fixer leurs mains jointes. Mari' sentit sa paume devenir moite. Adrien resta ferme sur sa décision.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Père.

\- Votre père est occupé Adrien. Il ne peut pas vous recevoir. Refusa l'assistante.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, qu'il ne s'étonne pas de rencontrer ma petite-amie dans la presse dès demain. »

Il entendit Marinette siffler entre ses dents son nom au moment même où ils dépassaient Nathalie pour se rendre dans sa chambre. L'assistante les regarda s'éloigner. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle les rappela, les forçant à s'arrêter dans leur mouvement et à la fixer.

« Votre père vous attend dans quinze minutes.

\- Bien. »

Sans un autre mot, ils repartirent dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

* * *

**oOo**

Gabriel les fixait, un visage aussi froid que le plus froid des glaciers. Son regard ne cessait d'osciller entre son fils, Marinette et leurs mains jointes. S'il n'avait pas un self contrôle hors norme, nul doute qu'il aurait laissé une grimace déformer son visage. Il lança un regard acide à la jeune femme. Il fut satisfait de la voir se tasser un peu sur elle-même mais il finit par grincer en voyant son fils se rapprocher d'elle pour la protéger de lui.

« Nathalie m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose… d'urgent.

\- Tu te souviens de Marinette, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Adrien avec suffisance.

\- Comment ne pas l'oublier? Grinça-t-il.

\- Nous sortons ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. »

Là. La bombe était lâchée. Marinette était fière de son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas flanché une seconde. Et la pression sur sa main accompagnée par son regard empli de tendresse lui fit fondre le cœur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux. Gabriel avait presque envie de vomir. Il devait l'admettre : elle était douée. Mais il ne laisserait pas son fils avec une opportuniste comme elle !

Seulement, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Deux mois ?

\- Et une semaine. Confirma Adrien.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant Adrien ? Demanda son père tout en contrôlant la colère sourde qui montait en lui.

\- Parce que, si jusque-là nous étions discrets et gardions notre relation secrète, ce n'est plus le cas. Et ce n'est plus le cas grâce à toi.

\- Grâce à moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Rétorqua-t-il en faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa voix.

\- Wang Tsui. Ton nouveau mannequin. S'assombrit le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec ta petite amourette et ta soudaine envie de visibilité ? Siffla-t-il. En a-t-elle déjà marre d'être dans l'ombre et demande-t-elle désormais la renommée qu'apporte votre relation ?

\- Elle est ici je te rappelle alors je te prierais de la respecter. S'énerva Adrien. Mari' n'est pas celle qui nous a exposé. Je l'ai fait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Adrien ? S'énerva Gabriel, claquant les mains sur le bureau en perdant finalement son sang-froid. Et qu'est-ce que mon nouveau mannequin a à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend, c'est que j'aime Marinette. Et ton mannequin est son ex petit-ami. Siffla Adrien, quittant la chaleur des doigts de sa petite amie pour faire face une fois de plus à son père.

\- Adrien…

\- Un ex petit-ami manipulateur qui l'a brisé.

\- Adrien. Répéta Mari, un peu plus fort sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'entendent.

\- Un homme qui a abusé d'elle et qui…

\- Adrien ! Finit-elle par crier. »

Les deux Agrestes arrêtèrent de se dévisager et tournèrent leurs regards vers elle. Rougissante, elle darda un regard cinglant à son petit-ami qui haussa un sourcil, amusé de la voir ainsi.

« Ça suffit. Ton père n'a pas à tout savoir. Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'Adrien.

\- Je pense que si. Tout du moins, une partie. Il faut qu'il sache de quoi ce type est capable pour qu'il puisse se défendre en cas d'attaque médiatique de sa part.

\- Attaque médiatique ? Siffla-t-il. N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Wang m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait récupérer Marinette.

\- Alors rends-la-lui. Siffla son père entre ses lèvres, espérant qu'aucun des deux ne l'entendent.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Père. »

La colère d'Adrien était clairement entendable dans son ton. Gabriel grimaça intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas été si discret.

« Si tu te souviens bien, nous avons eu une discussion il y a quelques temps sur ma vie sentimentale. Reprit-il. Marinette est celle que mon cœur a choisi et, par chance, elle m'a choisi en retour. Je ne la laisserais pas à ce taré. Et j'ose espérer que tu couvriras ses arrières. Parce que je serais à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. S'il s'en prend à elle, il s'en prend à moi. Et, par extension, à ton entreprise et à son image. »

Il revint auprès de sa petite amie qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux et passa son bras autours de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise avant de se recomposer devant le père d'Adrien.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Adrien ? Souffla son père en s'installant dans son fauteuil de bureau, fatigué par toute cette agitation. Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que Wang fait partie des nouvelles têtes de ma nouvelle collection avec toi. Et, pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu es jumelé avec Lila Rossi sur cette collection pour laquelle vous êtes le couple représentant principal.

\- Couple ? Sourcilla Adrien, se tendant un peu plus.

\- Oui. Couple. Aurais-tu oublié le contrat que tu as signé pour cette collection ? »

Si Marinette n'avait pas été là, le rassurant en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce, Adrien aurait éclaté. Mais, après avoir échangé un regard en coin avec sa petite amie. Il inspira et refit face à son père.

« Je ne jouerais pas le parfait petit couple avec cette Lila Rossi. Des photos en binôme, pas de problème. Dans les limites des convenances. Mais je suis en couple avec Marinette. Depuis deux mois. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant. Ça nous obligerait à modifier toute notre stratégie marketing.

\- Je m'en fiche. Marinette est ma petite amie, point finale. Et je ne compte pas me cacher sur ce point. »

Gabriel inspira, conscient que son fils ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il lança un regard à Marinette, qui soutint son regard avec une détermination qu'il pourrait presque trouver admirable. Le mot « compromis » commençait à clignoter dans sa tête. Il expira longuement.

« Très bien. Je vais mettre mon équipe au travail.

\- Quant à Wang… Continua Adrien.

\- Il est hors de question que je me sépare de lui Adrien. Trancha Gabriel. Tu devras faire avec lui, point final. C'est donnant-donnant. Soit je m'assure que ta… relation avec ta petite-amie soit officielle tout en limitant la casse des répercussions que cette nouvelle aura sur la sortie de la collection soit je me sépare de lui. Je ne jetterais pas en l'air tout mon travail pour cette fille.

\- Cette fille est… S'énerva le blond.

\- Adrien. Coupa Mari' en posant sa seconde main sur son bras. C'est bon.

\- Mari'…

\- J'irais bien. Sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Je te le promets. »

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre quelques instants avant que Gabriel ne se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Il était temps pour une seconde offensive.

« Vu que vous sortez ensemble, il me semble opportun de vous inviter à la prochaine séance photo Miss Dupain-Cheng. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Adrien, lui, devint immédiatement méfiant. Il fit défiler son emploi du temps dans son esprit pour trouver quelle serait la prochaine séance photo. En s'en souvenant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Hors de question !

\- Adrien… Tenta de tempérer Mari'.

\- Il sera là ! S'emporta Adrien, se tournant vers sa petite-amie pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux, une inquiétude dansant dans son regard. Wang sera là à la prochaine séance. Lui ainsi que Chloé et Lila. Ais-je tords Père ? Cracha-t-il finalement.

\- Non. Tu as parfaitement raison. Confirma-t-il, regardant Marinette se tendre immédiatement.

\- Je ne laisserais pas Mari' l'approcher.

\- Adrien… Tempéra-t-elle, replongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts. Ça ira. Je serais ravie d'y assister M. Agreste. Reprit-elle en se tournant vers Gabriel.

\- Je m'en doute. Sous-entendit-il. »

Après d'autres échanges maladroits et distants, il fut convenu que Marinette suivrait la prochaine séance photo qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. C'est un peu dépitée que Mari' quitta Adrien avec un léger sourire pour le rassurer.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand elle arriva à la séance photo, accompagnée par Nathalie, Adrien était déjà en train de se faire maquiller. Mari' n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de Wang et la peur commençait à s'insinuer en elle quand elle ne le voyait pas. Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent sur le plateau, Nathalie lui ordonna de ne pas bouger avant de la laisser. Seule. Seule avec Wang dans les parages. Elle se força à inspirer profondément. Adrien n'était pas loin. Wang ne pourrait rien lui faire. Elle était ici pour soutenir son petit-ami. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter brutalement.

« Hey. C'est moi. »

Son regard rencontra le visage inquiet d'Adrien. Immédiatement, le cœur de Marinette se calma. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, déposant au passage un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Désolée, je suis peut-être un peu plus à cran que je ne l'imagine.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ? Je peux demander à Nathalie de te raccompagner si tu veux.

\- Et laisser ton père gagner ? Non. Je vais bien. Il nous teste. Je veux réussir ce test.

\- Tu es la meilleure. Tu le sais ? Sourit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher un peu plus. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé.

\- Je veux le faire. Sourit-elle en frottant son nez au sien.

\- Allez les enfants. On s'écarte, on s'écarte. Je ne veux pas refaire tous les plis de ta tenue trop souvent Adrien. »

Les deux adolescents rougirent lorsque sa styliste s'approcha d'eux. Ils se reculèrent et s'excusèrent, déclenchant le rire de la femme.

« Tout le monde sur le plateau ! »

La voix de l'assistant du photographe résonna dans la pièce. Un clin d'œil, un « Ne bave pas trop sur moi ! » taquin et Adrien s'éloignait de Marinette qui rigola. La styliste posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire avant de la laisser pour retourner à son travail. Marinette regarda Adrien se diriger sur le plateau avec émerveillement. Le voir aussi professionnel lui envoyait presque des frissons sur les bras. Il était tellement beau ! Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus...

Avant de s'effondrer lorsque Wang arriva à son tour. Il la regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les frissons de plaisir se transformèrent en frisson de dégoût. Mari' reporta son regard sur Adrien et le vit en train de dévisager froidement Wang. Elle s'inquiéta un instant qu'il ne puisse se contenir.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre Adrien et Wang. Constata la voix haute de Chloé, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois Marinette. Adrichou se rend enfin compte qu'il m'aime en me voyant au bras d'un autre. Se vanta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Marinette pour la regarder de haut en bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Dupain-Cheng ? »

Au moins, son ton hautin avait diminué depuis leur collaboration pour l'anniversaire d'Adrien. Si le terme « amie » ne s'appliquait pas encore, on s'en approchait. Alors, elle se devait de l'avertir. Les photos d'Adrien embrassant Marinette n'étaient pas encore sorties dans les médias. Merci Nathalie pour ça ! Mais ça sortirait tôt ou tard. Autant que Chloé l'apprenne par l'un d'entre eux. Avec un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur Adrien.

« Je suis venue soutenir mon petit-ami pour le début de la nouvelle collection.

\- Petit-ami ? Demanda-t-elle, la regardant avec suspicion alors que l'idée montait dans sa tête.

\- Adrien. On sort ensemble depuis son anniversaire.

\- Quoi ? »

Le cri de Chloé fit sursauter plus d'une personne. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes. Adrien les regarda, amusé par la situation. Voyant la blonde commencer à chauffer, il s'excusa à la maquilleuse qui ajustait son teint à l'éclairage et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Il passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de Mari', non sans remarquer le regard haineux de Wang et la moue frustrée de Chloé.

« Tout va bien Chlo' ? Sourit-il.

\- Hum… Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt Adrichou ! Bouda-t-elle, ne voulant pas faire d'éclat ici et maintenant. »

Le couple échangea un regard surpris. Pour être honnête, ils s'attendaient à une petite crise de la part de la blonde. Pas à cette soumission sans plus d'éclats de voix. Alors qu'Adrien allait reprendre la parole, il fut rappelé sur la piste. Un baiser sur la tempe de Mari', un sourire à Chloé et il repartit, laissant les deux femmes seules. Chloé regarda Mari' de haut en bas et claqua sa langue sur son palais pour montrer son agacement. Mari', elle, la regardait avec amusement.

« Ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Renifla-t-elle. »

Nouveau silence entre elles. Si avant, c'était lourd et pesant, c'était devenu plus léger et confortable depuis l'anniversaire. Et elles l'appréciaient, bien qu'aucune des deux ne l'admette.

« Si tu lui brise le cœur, personne ne pourra retrouver ton corps Dupain-Cheng. »

Marinette tourna son regard vers la blonde et sourit en coin. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la piste, regardant toutes les deux Adrien qui discutait avec le photographe. Taquine, Mari' donna un léger coup d'épaule à Chloé pour attirer son attention.

« Je prendrais soin de son cœur. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.

\- Il y a intérêt. Je dois y aller.

\- Attends Chloé ! Appela Mari' quand elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre son binôme.

\- Quoi encore ? J'ai une séance photo là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

\- Juste… Commença Mari', mal à l'aise. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es avec Wang sur cette ligne ?

\- Exacte. Répondit Chloé, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Jalouse? Ricanna-t-elle avant de se calmer en voyant l'état de Marinette. Accouche Dupain-Cheng, je n'ai pas toute ma journée. »

Mari' leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la fille du maire. Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Chloé y vit quelque chose qu'elle ne situa pas mais comprit que c'était important. Elle décroisa ses bras et se racla légèrement la gorge, pas vraiment à l'aise par la situation.

« Fais attention avec lui. Il est…

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Disons que… Adrien n'est pas mon premier petit-ami et que mon précédent m'a… Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je te dis ça ? Souffla-t-elle dans sa barbe en baissant le regard. C'est un manipulateur, reprit la franco-chinoise en raccrochant ses yeux à ceux de Chloé, et il ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Soit prudente. »

Chloé éclata de rire, surprenant Mari' qui se renfrogna. Chlo' tourna les talons mais ne bougea pas pendant une seconde. Tournant de moitié son visage, elle adressa un clin d'œil à Marinette.

« Nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie Chérie. Il va se casser les dents. »

Un « Humpf » plus tard et elle roula des hanches pour rejoindre Adrien, Wang et sans doute Lila sur la piste. Marinette leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude couler dans ses veines quand elle vit Wang s'approcher de Chloé. Elle accrocha le regard d'Adrien, qui lui lança un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant. C'est à ce moment-là que Lila s'accrocha à son bras, un sourire mielleux collé sur le visage et papillonnant des yeux de façon exagéré. Mari' retint un élan de jalousie et se concentra plutôt sur la fille. De long cheveux châtain clair, des yeux pétillants de convoitise –_contrôle ta jalousie Mari'_ – des lèvres maquillées d'un brun foncé, une tenue d'été qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines, son ventre plat et ses épaules légèrement musclée. Elle était belle. Dommage qu'elle soit littéralement suspendue au bras de son petit-ami et que la jalousie empêchait Marinette de l'apprécier.

« Ils auraient fait un beau couple. »

La voix froide à ses côtés la fit sursauter. Encore. Elle laissa échapper un jappement qui ressemblait au cri d'un chien sur lequel on venait de marcher sur la queue. Se tournant vers Gabriel, elle s'excusa et se racla la gorge, gênée.

« N'êtes-vous pas heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un par lui-même ? Contra-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un qui se sert de lui pour atteindre ses objectifs ? Certainement pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à Adrien. J'y arriverais seule, sans son aide.

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes là. Souligna-t-il froidement.

\- Vous m'avez invité.

\- Vous n'avez pas refusé.

\- Vous nous testez. Je refuse, mauvaise réponse. J'accepte, mauvaise réponse. Quoique je fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez bien. Ais-je tords ? »

Aucun des deux n'avait quitté le plateau du regard, se renvoyant la balle comme dans un match de tennis. Il devait l'admettre : Gabriel était étonné par son aplomb et sa franchise. La séance photo démarra. Gabriel scrutait chaque pose de ses mannequins. Du coin de l'œil, il observait Marinette qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il la sentait nerveuse. Mais il voyait clairement qu'elle était excitée par tout ça. Il se renfrogna. Il fallait qu'elle quitte Adrien : il méritait mieux qu'une chercheuse d'or.

_« Voyons jusqu'où tu es capable d'encaisser avant de craquer. Songea-t-il. »_

« Rien ne va. Éleva-t-il la voix. C'est une collection qui doit inspirer l'amour, la jeunesse. Vous n'êtes pas assez expressifs.

\- Nous pourrions nous embrasser. Suggéra Lila, roucoulant contre Adrien qui retint une grimace et lança un regard d'avertissement à son père.

\- Très bonne idée Miss Rossi. Essayons ça. Vous devez ressembler à un _vrai couple_. »

Gabriel lança un regard froid à son fils. Adrien craqua et demanda une pause, surprenant tout le monde.

« Adr… Commença Gabriel.

\- Il y a un pli sur le côté bas droit de sa chemise. Intervint Marinette, voyant que la tension entre les deux hommes allait exploser. Ça… ça va gêner pour les prochaines photos. Continua-t-elle sous le regard meurtrier de Gabriel.

\- Réglez-moi ce problème. Ordonna-t-il quand il constata, qu'en effet, il y avait un pli. »

Une couturière vint à la rencontre d'Adrien avec un défroisseur et s'activa sur le tissu. Adrien regarda Mari', qui n'arrêtait pas de hocher subtilement la tête de gauche à droite, avant de reporter ses émeraudes sur son père.

« Je n'embrasserais pas Lila pour la séance photo Père.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'était dans le contrat.

\- C'était avant que je n'ai une _vraie_ petite-amie qui est _ici_. »

Lila s'offusqua et lança un regard noir à Marinette. Cette dernière inspira en fermant les yeux. Venir ici était une mauvaise idée finalement.

« Dois-je comprendre que le fait d'avoir une petite-amie t'empêcherait de faire correctement ton travail ? Répliqua Gabriel, un presque sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

_\- C'était donc ça. Grinça Marinette mentalement._

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de baiser avant. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? S'impatienta Adrien, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux pour que ce soit un peu plus privé.

\- Parce que c'est ce que font les jeunes amoureux, non ? Je ne dois pas te l'apprendre. »

Le sous-entendu déclencha plusieurs rires, plus ou moins discrets, dans l'assistance. Mari' rosie légèrement et les poings d'Adrien se serrèrent.

« Justement. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lila et je ne compte pas tromper Marinette pour la publicité.

\- Ça suffit Adrien. Intervint-elle. »

En quelques pas, elle se retrouva face à son petit-ami. Lila la fusillait du regard. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore comprit qu'elle ne serait que la « fausse petite-amie » du mannequin avant ce petit éclat. N'y prêtant pas attention, Mari' adressa un sourire à Adrien et posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il arrête de fixer son père. Quand l'émeraude rencontra l'azur, il se détendit et sourit à son tour.

« Salut toi. Souffla-t-il amoureusement en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Salut. Sourit-elle, retenant un gloussement, avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Ton père nous teste. Murmura-t-elle. Fais ce qu'il dit pour qu'il n'ait rien contre nous.

C'est injuste pour toi. Céda-t-il en appuyant son front au sien. Et je ne veux vraiment pas que mes lèvres aillent ailleurs que sur les tiennes. Sourit-il sournoisement.

Je m'arrangerais pour qu'elles oublient qu'elles ont été obligées d'aller ailleurs dans ce cas. Sourit-elle également. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de glousser ensemble. Lila retint un grognement, Wang sentait son sang bouillir et Chloé observait sa manucure avec un intérêt renforcé. Écœurant.

« Allez les amoureux. Nous avons du travail. Interrompit-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Marinette, retourne donc nous observer de loin. »

Adrien et Marinette la regardèrent, surpris. Elle se renfrogna légèrement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder tous les deux.

\- Marinette ? S'amusa la franco-chinoise. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu m'appeler comme ça un jour.

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance Dupain-Cheng.

\- Allez, on reprend. Rit Adrien en accompagnant Mari' un peu plus loin. Merci. Ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. »

Le reste de la séance photo a été une torture pour Adrien et Marinette. La jeune femme ne laissait rien paraitre. Mais sa jalousie la consumait de l'intérieur. Lila se faisait un plaisir d'écraser ses lèvres sur celle de son petit-ami, le mettant clairement mal à l'aise. Il usait de toutes les ruses pour les esquiver mais, après plusieurs réprimandes de la part de son père, il se força. La seule chose qui l'aidait, c'était d'imaginer les lèvres de Mari' sur les siennes un peu plus tard. Ajouter à ça les contacts un peu trop proches, les remarques de Lila au sujet d'Adrien et du merveilleux couple qu'ils formeraient, Marinette jugeait qu'elle avait fait un excellent travail pour ne pas avoir craqué.

Au bout d'une heure, son portable sonna. Gabriel, qui n'avait pas quitté ses côtés pour l'observer, haussa un sourcil quand il la vit taper son texto.

« La séance ne vous intéresse plus ?

\- Oh… euh, si… Mais…

\- Est-ce le fait de voir mon fils avec une autre femme à ses côtés dans ce cas ? Parce que la jalousie n'est pas quelque chose que…

\- Mon père a eu un accident avec un des fours et ma mère a dû l'amener à l'hôpital. Coupa-t-elle, consciente que c'était mal poli et qu'il se ferait sans doute un plaisir de lui faire remarquer son manque d'éducation. Il faut que j'y aille. Une des cliente doit venir récupérer le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa fille et ma mère ne pourra pas être de retour à temps. Je suis désolée mais…

\- Allez-y. La voiture vous attend devant. »

Marinette le regarda avec de grands yeux. Était-ce un geste… gentil ? Ou était-il si pressé qu'elle parte? Elle cligna des yeux quand Gabriel la regarda une seconde et fronça les sourcils.

« Oh… euh… Merci. Vous pourrez prévenir Adrien pour moi, s'il-vous-plait ?

\- La séance photo doit durer encore quelques heures. Prévint Gabriel. »

Gabriel lui lança un regard qui l'intima à partir au plus vite. Adrien vit que Marinette récupérait ses affaires. Il demanda une nouvelle pause et s'en approcha.

« Tu pars ?

\- Oui. Mon père est à l'hôpital. Il s'est brulé au bras et ma mère est avec lui. Sauf que Madame Chamack doit venir récupérer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Manon alors je dois y aller pour l'accueillir.

\- Dommage. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'un petit rappel. S'avança-t-il pour déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

\- Je me rattraperais plus tard. Promis. Sourit-elle dans le baiser.

\- Hum hum. »

Le raclement de gorge de Gabriel était tout sauf discret. Les deux ados se séparèrent et Adrien lança un regard à son père.

« Au fait, commença Marinette avec une confiance presque provocatrice, vous devriez échanger les vestes d'Adrien et Wang. Elles seraient mieux assorties à leur tenue. »

Gabriel la regarda partir après qu'elle ait déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son fils, le visage toujours froid et distant. Il serra les dents imperceptiblement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison.


	23. Chapter 23

**oOo**

Nino estimait qu'il était quelqu'un de patient. De la patience, il en fallait quand on sortait avec Alya Césaire. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Lorsqu'il avait dû la suivre dans ses folles aventures, quand il devait l'écouter partir à des kilomètres de son idée originale, quand il devait passer des heures au téléphone avec elle pour peaufiner son article, quand il devait l'aider à garder ses sœurs jumelles… Dieu qu'il avait de la patience. Mais cette patience, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Il l'avait appris plus jeune, quand il trainait avec Bridgette et Marinette. Nino avait acquis une montagne de patience avec elles. Les deux tornades en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre petit garçon qui partageait leur quotidien. Mais il avait adoré chaque instant, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Et, avec du recul, il chérissait encore plus ces instants passés tous ensembles. C'étaient des moments précieux. Il croyait que seuls ses souvenirs gardaient traces de ces instants. Mais ça, c'était avant de tomber sur une boite dans la chambre de Mari'. Une boite qu'il avait déjà vue lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à défaire ses affaires il y a bientôt un an. Mais une boite qui était restée fermée. Une boite qui l'avait nargué tout au long de la scolarité quand il venait chez elle. Une boite qu'il pouvait enfin ouvrir.

Quand il était arrivé chez Marinette ce dimanche après-midi pour passer du temps seul avec sa meilleure amie, Nino avait été agréablement surpris de la voir allongée à même le sol de sa chambre, la boite entre-ouverte à côté d'elle, un panneau de liège juste en face d'elle. Le cadre était décoré avec un de ses design – il reconnaissait sa signature artistique à des kilomètres si on le lui demandait - et la voir concentrée sur sa tâche, complètement inconsciente de son environnement le ramena des années en arrière quand elle dessinait pendant leurs après-midi jeux. C'était attendrissant. Et Nino ne voulait pas être celui qui brisait sa petite bulle de bonheur. Alors, silencieusement, il entra dans sa chambre, fermant doucement la trappe et l'observa quelques instants. C'est elle qui le remarqua. Elle lui lança un sourire amusé quand elle se redressa et vint l'enlacer.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes, pas plus Nettie. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un pêle-mêle de photos pour décorer ma chambre. Je sais qu'Alya fait toujours pleins de photos alors je voulais commencer avec d'anciens souvenirs et en ajouter au fur et à mesure de l'année. Tu es partant pour un petit voyage dans le passé ? Sourit-elle.

\- Depuis le temps que je voulais savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette boite. S'amusa Nino. Par où on commence ? »

Ils s'installèrent sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Nino était excité et Mari' n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards amusés. Étant à l'aise sur le sol, Marinette s'empara de la boite et la lui tendit.

« À toi l'honneur du coup. »

Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres fit fondre le cœur de Nino. Il prit la boite avec tendresse, la posa entre eux deux, à côté du pêle-mêle, et prit une première poignée de photos. Les souvenirs revinrent en force.

Sur la première photo, ils étaient tous les trois. Pas plus d'un an. Les trois avaient de la nourriture partout sur le visage, si ce n'est dans les cheveux. Leurs bavoirs étaient recouverts de purée également et on voyait Tom et la mère de Nino en train de grimacer. Bri' semblait pleurer à grosses larmes et Nino et Mari' jouaient avec leurs purées.

Sur la seconde, ils étaient encore tous les trois. Cette fois, plus vieux. Ils avaient tous les trois leurs petits cartables à leurs pieds, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des tenues flambant neuves sur eux. Indéniablement, c'était la première rentrée des classes. Les doudous dépassaient des sacs.

Plus les photos passaient et plus les souvenirs remontaient. Que ce soit lors d'une bataille d'eau, lorsque Nino avait le bras dans le plâtre, des sourires, des pleurs, des dodos dans des endroits improbables, des déguisements d'halloween ou de mardi gras, des photos lors des kermesses de l'école… Peu importe les photos, ce n'était que des souvenirs qui étaient chers à leur cœur. Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi passait, les rires remplissaient la pièce en se remémorant un peu plus de chaque souvenir. Les détails s'entrechoquaient entre les deux adolescents et, rapidement, c'est comme s'ils retraçaient une ancienne vie. Plus les années passaient dans les photos et plus Bridgette se faisait absente ou avait l'air plus fatiguée. Les rires se calmèrent, laissant place à une nostalgie un peu triste. D'un regard, les deux amis se promirent de ne pas pleurer, de rester positif. Sur chacune de ces photos, Bri' était radieuse malgré les traces de sa maladie. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait retenir. Vers seize heures, le pêle-mêle était rempli de moitié. Quelques photos de leurs vacances d'été ensemble ont été ajouté. Cette année-là à la montagne, en train de souffrir dans une montée vertigineuse, le sac à dos pesant une tonne. Cet autre été à la mer, les pieds dans le sable, un écouteur dans une de leurs oreilles pour écouter la même chanson. Les soirées du camping dans le Cantal lors de leur douzième année. Tous les étés étaient représentés par une photo. Tous les Noëls fait ensemble aussi.

Un second pêle-mêle était en cours de construction, pour que de nouvelles photos de l'année passée et pour les futures années soient ajoutées. Nino en avait sur son portable. Ils les imprimeraient sur la mini-imprimante de Mari' après le gouter. Des crêpes et un thé glacé plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre. Adossés tous les deux contre la méridienne de Marinette, ils observaient silencieusement les photos éparpillées un peu partout autour d'eux. Nino prit une photo où il avait son plâtre au bras.

« Je ne me souviens même plus comment je me suis réellement cassé mon bras. Et, avant que tu ne redises quoique ce soit, je suis persuadé que je n'étais pas si nul que ça en roulade. Ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça que j'ai cassé mon bras.

\- Si tu le dis. Renifla Mari' en prenant une autre photo.»

S'en était une à l'hôpital, un an avant que Bri' ne meure et ne quitte plus cet endroit avec sa sœur jumelle, lors d'un examen de contrôle. Elle souriait et faisait une bataille de pouce avec Nino. On voyait son reflet dans le miroir d'en face, en train de prendre la photo. C'était un souvenir très clair pour Marinette. Sa propre mère n'avait pas pu les amener ce jour-là. La mère de Nino s'était proposée. Ils avaient passés plus d'une heure à l'hôpital mais ils avaient eu l'impression que cela n'avait duré que cinq minutes tellement ils s'étaient amusés. Oui, c'était bizarre à dire : ils s'étaient amusés à l'hôpital.

Nino la coupa de ses pensées.

« Tu te souviens ? Quand nous avons appris pour le cancer de maman, j'ai passé des jours renfermés sur moi-même. »

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ces jours faisaient partis des souvenirs intacts dans leurs mémoires, à lui comme à elle.

« Bri' et toi êtes venues tous les jours me voir. Même si nous ne parlions pas, vous restiez à mes côtés sans un mot. Juste à être là. »

Le silence entre les deux était apaisant. Il dura quelques secondes avant que Nino ne reprenne.

« Tu es restée à mes côtés lorsque ma maman est décédée Mari. Silencieusement, parce que tu savais que c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Tu étais là, à mes côtés alors que ta sœur était sur son lit d'hôpital.

\- Tu avais besoin de moi Nino.

\- Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas là pour toi quand _tu_ en as besoin. Soupira-t-il tristement.

\- Tu as toujours été là Nino. Quand Bri est morte, tu étais avec moi. À chaque seconde. Sérieusement, on prenait même nos bains ensemble ! Sourit-il avec tendresse.

\- Je ne t'accompagnais pas aux toilettes. Taquina-t-il.

\- Seul moment de solitude. Mais je sais que tu restais juste à côté. Tu as toujours été mon rocher, tu sais ?

\- Tu es sûre ? »

Il lui lança un regard en coin, le regard empli d'une tendresse qu'elle seule pouvait lui faire ressentir. Dans son regard, Mari' y vit les sous-entendus. Nino était patient. Il le savait, elle le savait. Toutefois, il y a toujours un moment où la patience s'effritait. Marinette avait assez fuit. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et croisa ses doigts aux siens. Nino commença à faire de légers mouvements pour la rassurer. Pas besoin de mot.

« Je connais le gars qui est venu me parler Vendredi. Admit-elle après un long moment de silence, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. C'était un voisin en Chine… et il est vite devenu mon petit-ami lorsque je suis arrivée dans son collège un deux ans après notre déménagement. »

Elle se rétracta sur elle-même, honteuse. Nino ne broncha pas, conscient qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de parler. Alors, il continua de lui caresser la main et encaissa le coup silencieusement.

« Notre relation a duré un peu plus de deux ans. Mais, dès le début, les choses ont dégénérées et je n'ai rien vu. »

Et là, elle ouvrit les vannes. Elle le lui devait bien. Elle lui raconta tous les détails qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Les paroles blessantes, les crises de jalousie dès qu'un autre homme lui adressait la parole, la surveillance continue, les humiliations enveloppées de miel pour que personne ne se doute que c'était malveillant… C'était du harcèlement pur et simple, de l'intimidation. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'en était rendu compte que très tardivement, malgré les alertes lancées par Mei, la sœur de Wang. Pourtant, ayant subie les brimades de Chloé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle aurait dû mieux savoir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si aveugle, si idiote et si naïve. Encore une fois.

Elle le rassura longuement sur le fait qu'il avait toujours été à ses côtés, que lui seul l'empêchait de fondre en larmes dans les jours les plus durs, que lui seul l'avait empêché de sombrer, et que lui seul lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler d'Alya. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur, il l'avait soutenu à distance sans s'en rendre compte. Parce que c'était ça leur relation. Un soutien indéfectible, sans faille, dans n'importe quelles conditions et circonstances. Même sans le savoir. Juste la présence de l'autre suffisait. Et elle savait qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé Nettie ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et en l'attirant un peu plus dans ses bras.

C'était confortable. Et ces instants volés ensemble étaient de plus en plus rares avec l'âge et leurs amoureux respectifs.

« J'avais honte. Je crois. Ou je savais que ce n'était pas bien et j'avais peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas jugé. »

Elle haussa les épaules et n'osa pas répondre. Ce n'était pas ça. Elle savait qu'il serait resté à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'elle fasse. C'était juste…

« Tu me manquais. Horriblement. Et j'étais malade d'être partie en te laissant. J'avais besoin de toi et je savais que c'était réciproque. Je crois que je ne voulais pas t'ajouter ça en plus. Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement désolée Nino. »

Pour seule réponse, il la serra encore plus dans ses bras, lui promettant de la protéger de ce mec et qu'Adrien ne serait plus le seul à s'opposer à lui.

« Le père d'Adrien est-il déjà au courant que vous sortez ensemble du coup ? Demanda Nino en s'écartant pour étirer ses jambes. Parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment été très discrets vendredi. Sourit-il malicieusement. Pas que je me plaigne. Depuis le temps que je veux faire de vrais doubles rendez-vous avec vous deux.

\- En fait, nous avons été le lui dire vendredi soir. Grimaça-t-elle. J'ai passé une partie de la journée hier à la séance photo d'Adrien avec les autres mannequins vedettes de cette collection… J'y ai croisé Chloé, Lila qui est jumelée avec Adrien et qui était bien trop collante…

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je vois sur ton adorable visage ? Se moqua Nino.

\- Tu l'aurais vu faire ce qu'elle lui faisait, tu aurais déjà sauté sur elle. Railla-t-elle. Pour en revenir aux mannequins, le gars qui est jumelé à Chloé… est Wang. Avoua-t-elle, retenant un frisson.

\- Tu l'as revu ?

\- Il n'a rien pu faire ou me dire, ne t'inquiète pas. M. Agreste est au courant de notre passif et a voulu me tester. Il ne m'aime pas trop…

\- Le jour où ce mec aime quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, Paris aura été frappée par une météorite et ce sera la fin du monde. Marmonna Nino dans sa barbe. »

Mari' rigola doucement, lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Elle prit une nouvelle photo dans les mains sans vraiment la voir.

« Je… je n'ai plus peur de lui. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais…

\- Tu n'es plus toute seule. Lui assura Nino avec douceur.

\- Et c'est là toute la différence. Sourit-elle franchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai repris confiance. Je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connu.

\- Bien dit Dudette. »

Il lui tendit son poing et elle ne se fit pas prier pour frapper le sien contre. Ils rirent une nouvelle fois, heureux d'avoir pu mettre les choses à plat entre eux.

« J'imagine que tu dois faire un compte-rendu à Alya tout à l'heure.

\- Hum… tu la connais que trop bien. Grimaça-t-il. Je ne vais rien lui dire si tu ne le veux pas. C'est ton histoire à partager. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider à qui la raconter ou non.

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas très envie de la raconter une fois de plus. Adrien est déjà au courant et Al' pressent déjà quelque chose. Autant lui dire maintenant avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

\- Tu crois que Wang va essayer de saboter ta relation avec Adrien. Pressentit Nino.

\- Je ne crois pas. Rit-elle faussement. J'en suis sûre. »

Ils s'observaient quelques instants supplémentaires, chacun prenant conscience de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Nino ne le connaissait pas autant que Mari', alors il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Mais si Mari' était inquiète, il n'allait certainement le sous-estimer. Il n'approcherait pas sa meilleure amie. Hors de question. Ni son meilleur ami d'ailleurs. Et Alya serait un adversaire redoutable face à lui.

« Elle va m'étouffer. Se plaignit faussement Mari'.

\- Qui ? Rit Nino.

\- Alya. Quand elle apprendra toute l'histoire. Elle va me sauter dessus et m'étouffer dans des câlins dès demain matin. »

Nino éclata de rire pour de bon. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier. Son regard fut attiré par une autre photo, lui donnant une idée.

« Sauf…

\- Sauf ?

\- Sauf si on détourne son attention. »

Avec un air plein de malice, il prit la photo et la mit devant les yeux de Marinette. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait l'amener.

« Alya adore le sucré. Vous êtes d'horribles addictes au sucre toutes les deux. »

Le regard de Mari' se posa alors que le gâteau présent sur la photo. Le fameux gâteau au chocolat de la mère de Nino. Une tuerie. Seule elle avait le secret qui le rendait si bon. Et la recette aussi.

« J'ai trouvé la recette. Continua Nino, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Et avec tes talents de pâtissière, je suis sûre que nous pouvons détourner son attention pour te laisser le temps de respirer entre chaque câlin d'ours qu'elle te fera. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les cuisines de la boulangerie, un papier devant eux et un stylo dans la main de Marinette. Elle lui demanda de lister les ingrédients et les étapes, chose que Nino connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir lu au cours des dernières années par nostalgie. Quand la recette fut de nouveau notée, ils prirent chacun des ingrédients et se lancèrent dans la confection du gâteau.

Nino quitta la boulangerie lorsque la nuit était tombée. Mari' sortit de la boulangerie à sa suite, un sourire aux lèvres et le gâteau emballé dans son carton. Nino s'en empara avant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber et la prit dans son bras vacant pour un câlin. Il déposa un baiser son sa tempe et la laissa pour la soirée.

* * *

**oOo**

Pour une fois, elle était en avance à l'école. Et, pour une fois, elle regrettait d'être arrivée si tôt. Pourquoi ? Parce que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle quand elle passait et les chuchotements étaient clairement à son sujet. Clairement, Marinette était mal à l'aise. Le pire dans tout ça ? Elle ne voyait ni Nino ni Alya pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait. Sa première pensée était que ces étudiants l'avait vu avec Adrien vendredi midi et que la rumeur comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Mais vu les regards haineux, ce n'était sans doute pas ça. Non ? À moins qu'il ne soit tous fan d'Adrien et qu'ils la jugeaient insuffisante pour lui… Encore.

« Fille ! »

Le cri d'Alya put à peine la prévenir. Avant même qu'elle n'ait finit de se retourner, la rousse s'était jetée sur elle. D'un cri, Mari' perdit l'équilibre et tomba brutalement au sol, Alya toujours sur elle. Mais elle restait imperturbable alors que la franco-chinoise grognait doucement. Alya, elle, serrait encore plus son emprise sur sa meilleure amie.

« Nino m'a tout raconté. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée pour toi. Tu peux compter sur moi pour lui faire bouffer…

\- Calme-toi Al'. Arriva Nino en tendant ses deux mains pour relever ses dudettes. Tu l'étouffes.

\- Où est l'appât Nino ? L'appât ! »

Alya la regarda suspicieusement alors que Nino éclatait de rire et sortait la petite boite contenant le gâteau de son sac. Alya regarda la boite et fit vaciller son regard entre les deux amis d'enfance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard conspirateur et Nino ouvrit la boite. Al' aurait presque pu commencer à saliver devant le gâteau qui avait l'air délicieux. Seulement, elle était trop préoccupée pour sa meilleure amie. Hésitante, elle regarda la pâtisserie puis Mari. Plusieurs fois de suite. À tel point que Marinette se mit à rire et passa son bras sous celui d'Alya pour se coller à elle.

« Je vais bien Al'. Promis. Vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Ce type est un connard.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire. Sourit-elle sans réelle joie. Mais je compte bien ne pas le laisser m'atteindre cette fois.

\- On sera toujours là pour toi.

\- Je sais. »

Mari' l'embrassa sur la joue et la prit pleinement dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir comme amie. Attendrit, Nino laissa échapper un « Oooow » avant d'être engloutit à son tour dans le câlin. Les murmures autour d'eux augmentèrent un peu plus.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ? Murmura Mari à ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- J'ai aussi droit au câlin collectif ? »

La nouvelle voix envoya une grosse vague de froid dans le cœur de Mari'. Nino et Alya la sentirent se tendre et levèrent le regard vers l'intrus. Le sang de Nino ne fit qu'un tour. Entre le fait qu'il ait parlé mandarin, dont il maitrisait quelques mots grâce à Mari, et le fait de l'avoir reconnu comme étant celui qui avait parlé à Mari' vendredi dernier, c'était largement suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qui il était.

« Espèce de… Commença-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise des filles et en commençant à se diriger vers Wang.

\- Nino, non. La coupa Marinette. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Nino prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Alya se posta subtilement devant Mari', comme pour la protéger du regard de cet homme. Cela réchauffa le cœur de la brune. Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Alya, afficha un léger sourire rassurant à Nino et se tourna vers Wang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Wang ? Siffla Mari en français pour le perturber, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je suis venu terminer mon dossier d'inscription. Répondit-il dans un français très approximatif. Surprise ? »

Le trio le dévisagea, partagé entre l'horreur et la colère.

« Ton… ton inscription ? Ici ? »

Toute la bonne volonté de Marinette commençait à s'effriter. Le croiser de temps en temps, okay. Elle pouvait gérer. Mais tous les jours ? Dans _son_ lycée ? L'angoisse commença à monter en elle. Sa respiration devint un peu plus difficile. Et Wang le voyait. Un sourire suffisant se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Les doigts d'Alya se lièrent au sien et le bras de Nino s'enroula autour de sa taille. Juste leur présence la rassura et réussit à la calmer. Le regard imperturbable, Mari' dévisagea Wang sans vaciller. Son sourire disparu.

« Je commence en Septembre vu que l'année est finie d'ici deux semaines. Confirma Wang. Écoute chérie…

\- Ne t'approche pas. Menacèrent Alya et Nino d'une même voix. Et ne l'appelle pas « chérie ».

\- On se calme les cerbères. Railla-t-il en arrêtant son mouvement. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être avec tes soi-disant petits amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva Mari. Je sors avec Adrien et seulement Adrien. _Ça fait du bien de le dire à voix haute. Pensa-t-elle en souriant. _

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense. »

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant prendre son portable. Il le déverrouilla et alla chercher ce qu'il voulait dessus avant de retourner l'écran vers elle et ses amis. Ils se figèrent. Devant eux, un post twitter avec une photo d'elle et Nino la veille au soir, le bras de ce dernier autour d'elle et ses lèvres sur sa tempe. En légende, rien de moins qu'un « _ AdrienAgreste trompée par sa petite-amie. Il mérite tellement mieux qu'une fille comme cette Marinettedesign_ » et une multitude de commentaires qui devaient être tout sauf amicaux. Le cœur de Mari' se brisa. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et comprit la cause des murmures autour d'elle.

« Tu ne dis rien Alya ? Intervint Anabelle, une fille de leur classe. Ton petit-ami te trompe avec ta meilleure amie. Tu mérites tellement mieux aussi. »

Alya éclata de rire, perturbant l'ensemble des personnes autours. Wang se renfrogna. Alya se calma rapidement et se colla un peu plus à Marinette.

« Ces deux-là sont comme des frères et sœurs. Aucune chance qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. »

Mari' et Nino échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire. Le métis se décolla d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, prenant un faux air désolé.

« Désolé Nettie, mais sortir avec toi serait comme sortir avec ma sœur. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Je préfère les blonds aux yeux verts. Sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Il rit aussi et se tourna vers Wang.

« Lancer de fausses rumeurs sur nous ne changera rien. Adrien est comme mon frère et Mari' comme ma sœur. Sans compter qu'Aya est tout pour moi. Jamais je ne les trahirai comme ça. Et tu peux essayer en imaginant le couple Alya/Adrien, tu te casseras les dents aussi.

\- Vous… vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Bredouilla Anabelle, gênée.

\- Absolument pas. Nia Nino avec véhémence, se tournant vers elle et en la pointant du doigt. Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois tombée dans le panneau si facilement. Toi ainsi que vous tous. Éleva-t-il la voix en les regardant tous. Mari' n'est pas ce genre de femme et vous devriez le savoir. Et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper non plus.

\- Ce sont tous des idiots. Intervint Kim en s'approchant d'eux trois, arrivant tout juste au lycée. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en fixant de haut en bas le chinois.

\- Il allait partir, ne t'en fait pas Kim. Sourit Mari'. En tout cas, bien tenté Wang mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

\- Le pire, rigola-t-il, c'est que ce post n'est même pas de moi. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui il s'agissait alors. Elle s'attendait à un tel coup bas de sa part. Si ce n'était pas lui, alors qui ? Elle ne reconnaissait par le nom de la personne qui avait posté ça. Dans tous les cas, vu le nombre de commentaires et de partages, elle ne doutait pas que Gabriel allait s'en mêler. Et ça la fatiguait d'avance !

« Tu sais _chérie_, reprit Wang en s'étant approché d'elle bien que Nino, Kim et Alya l'encadraient. Je te pardonne pour ton petit écart. Je comprends, je t'assure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je te manquais alors tu as décidé de me trouver un remplaçant. Sourit-il avec une fausse sympathie.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue mais elle se recula. Prenant ça comme un signe que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kim se déplaça et se mit entre elle et lui. Il le fusilla du regard.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas vraiment autorisé à t'en approcher autant. »

Wang le dévisagea, inspira et se détourna pour sortir de la cour. La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à se faire entendre et il avait une séance photo dans quelques heures. Il était attendu au siège de l'entreprise pour sa préparation. Il fit quelques pas pour la dépasser. Avant de quitter l'établissement, il se stoppa et tourna son visage vers elle.

« Chérie, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles croire que tu l'aimes. Mais tu es amoureuse de son statut et de sa belle gueule, rien de plus. Avec le temps, tu te rendras de nouveau compte que c'est moi qui suis fait pour toi. Il se lassera de toi, comme de toutes ses autres copines.»

Un faux regard attendri, un petit sourire en coin faussement amoureux. S'en était écœurant. Mais désormais, elle pouvait voir le mensonge dans ses gestes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il enchaina.

« Je t'attendrais et regagnerais ton cœur. »

Il quitta la cour sans que rien ne puisse être répondu. Les poings de Marinette se serrèrent alors que son sang bouillonnait de rage. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de son emprise, elle voyait clairement à quel point il était possessif et à quel point il la contrôlait. Même après plus d'un an loin de lui, sa voix déclenchait encore des frissons sur elle. Si, à l'époque, elle prenait ça pour des frissons positifs, elle était convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait que du dégoût et de la peur désormais. Une seule touche de lui et elle se recroquevillerait sur elle-même. Son cerveau avait passé une étape, refusant d'avoir peur de lui. Mais son corps, lui, n'avait pas encore dépassé ce stade. Et ce constat l'effarait. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit honteuse d'être tombée dans le panneau.

La colère s'accumulait. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Elle se dégagea de son cercle protecteur et courut après lui. Elle entendit Nino et Alya l'appeler mais ce fut Kim qui s'approcha le plus prêt d'elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. Avant de la rattraper complètement, elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre de Wang.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Wang. Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu. Je ne me laisserais plus faire par toi. Cria-t-elle. »

Kim la regarda. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si énervé, si à cran. Lançant un regard vers ce Wang, il grogna en le voyant la dévisager avec un air suffisant et prédateur. Instinctivement, il vint se mettre aux côtés de son amie. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard, trop concentrée sur Wang. Mais la fureur dans ses yeux troubla Kim. Si elle le détestait autant, c'est que ce devait être grave. Mari' aimait tout le monde, ou presque. Elle était la gentillesse et la reine des secondes chances.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, Wang monta dans la voiture qui venait d'arriver pour le récupérer. Alya et Nino arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Kim plaça une main sur l'épaule de Mari, brisant sa petite bulle.

« Ça va Marinette ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et adressa un sourire radieux.

« Bien mieux maintenant. Ça m'a fait du bien. On y va ? On va être en retard en cours. »

Il éclata de rire et lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.


	24. Chapter 24

**oOo**

Dire que Gabriel n'était pas heureux de cette publicité était un euphémisme. Mais Adrien avait su trouver les mots. Marinette était restée à l'écart, à la demande du mannequin. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Son père devrait apprendre à le faire aussi ! Mais la journée de cours avait été horrible. Mari' était stressée comme jamais, attendant les informations d'Adrien qu'il lui donnait au compte-goutte au fil de la journée. Elle n'avait pas encore dit que Wang s'était inscrit dans son lycée pour ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne devait l'être. C'était une autre bataille, pour un autre jour.

Alors, quand elle le retrouva l'attendant nonchalamment à la sortie de son lycée, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui et de lui sauter dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de verrouiller son portable quand elle atterrit dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle. Il rit et s'empressa de la serrer contre lui, en profitant pour sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? Sourit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

\- J'étais inquiète. Avoua-t-elle en remettant un pli sur son épaule. Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec ton père ?

\- Il a compris. Ou, tout du moins, il me l'a fait croire. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle lui sourit et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Adrien se laissa faire et approfondit même le baiser, heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Elle se sépara avec un sourire et se blotti contre son torse.

« Bien mieux maintenant.

\- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça bugaboo ?

\- Hum… grommela-t-elle. Tu as de la chance d'être doux. Sinon je t'aurais frappé ! »

Adrien rit légèrement et resserra son emprise autour de sa taille. Il s'en écarta pour accueillir Alya et Nino qui arrivaient derrière eux, accompagnés de quelques autres camarades de classe. Le duo se séparèrent pour rejoindre Mari' et Adrien. Kim les salua de loin.

« Comment va notre soleil préféré ? S'amusa Alya en déposant une bise sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

\- Non. Mais je voulais m'assurer que ça allait après ce petit incident médiatique. Mes fans ne sont pas toujours très… sympathiques dans leurs propos. »

Ils grimacèrent tous les quatre en se remémorant certains commentaires qui étaient parus sur le net. Autant dire que personne n'avait été tendre avec Marinette ou même Nino. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard attristé. L'important, c'était que leurs amis et qu'Adrien sachent la vérité. Le reste, ils passeraient par-dessus.

« Je dois y retourner. J'ai mon cours de Chinois qui commence dans vingt minutes.

\- Euh… Adrien ? Il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose. Grimaça Mari, devenant mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux t'appeler après mon cours si tu veux. Sourit-il tendrement.

\- Non, ça peut attendre. Refusa-t-elle en déposant un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres. Vas-y, tu vas finir en retard. »

* * *

**oOo**

Allongé sur son lit, Adrien faisait défiler les commentaires laissés par ses fans sous la photo de Marinette et Nino. En soit, on ne voyait pas un couple. Mais, avec l'intitulé de la photo, la vision des choses changeaient et cela mettait à mal la réputation de ses deux amis. Il souffla et ferma les yeux, jetant son portable sur le côté. Il était habitué à toute cette attention. Il était habitué à cette pression constante. À cette surveillance continue. Cacher sa relation avec Marinette aux yeux du public était le principal rempart contre cette intrusion dans la vie intime. Mari' serait désormais épiée par tous et le moindre de ses faits et gestes allaient être décortiqués. C'était oppressant pour tout le monde. En particulier au début. Et, sortir avec lui la mettait sur une marche relativement haute de la célébrité.

Il sentit une nouvelle angoisse monter en lui sournoisement. Ses doigts frôlèrent plusieurs fois son téléphone. Il hésitait. C'était ridicule. Mais en même temps…

Sa main saisit le portable, il fit défiler son répertoire et appuya sur le contact de Marinette. Juste pour se rassurer. Elle décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

« Hey Chaton. Je te manque déjà ? »

Il pouvait entendre son sourire au travers de la ligne. Le nœud dans son estomac se défit légèrement mais resta quand même présent.

« J'aimerais être avec toi. Admit-il en soufflant doucement et en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, appréciant la présence de l'autre, même à distance.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, non ?

\- Ça peut attendre Adrien.

\- Tu es sûre ? »

Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Son angoisse grossissait alors qu'elle mettait de la distance entre eux. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle faisait non ? Se rendait-elle finalement compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter la pression ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette renommée, de cette attention constante ? Il comprendrait si tel était le cas. Mais il n'empêche que cette idée lui brisait le cœur.

« Tout va bien Adrien ?

\- Ouais… Ouais, désolé. Je suis juste… inquiet pour toi.

\- Pourquoi Chaton ?

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour lutter contre son angoisse et les larmes qui montaient.

\- Alors je le ferais plus souvent. Sourit-elle. Mais tu changes de sujet. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ? Je vais bien, je t'assure.

\- Je sais que… Commença-t-il. Je sais que c'est compliqué de gérer les intrusions dans la vie privée Mari. Que ça peut être lourd à porter et je…

\- Adrien. Coupa-t-elle. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Tant que tu sais que ce qui est dit est faux, tout va bien. Je ne vais nulle part tant que tu me crois. Je n'irais nulle part. »

Même si ce n'était que des paroles, ça le soulagea. Son cœur se desserra, son nœud dans l'estomac se décontracta et il se sentit presque mieux respirer. Mais l'angoisse était toujours là, sous-jacente. Et il se doutait qu'elle ne partirait pas tout de suite.

« Je t'aime Marinette. »

Et ça lui semblait encore plus intense qu'avant. Ça l'effrayait.

« Je t'aime aussi Adrien. »

Il ferma les yeux, laissant la bienveillance de Mari' le recouvrir. Il se sentait en paix. Entendre la respiration de sa petite amie l'apaisait. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant juste de l'autre. Et, comme ça, il finit par s'endormir. Il entendit à peine le « Bonne nuit minou » qu'elle lui chuchota.

* * *

**oOo**

Les choses se calmaient. Un nouveau potin et dès le mardi, l'histoire avec Marinette et Nino était passée au second plan. Nathalie devait trouver qui était l'auteur original de ce post. Mais, avec l'organisation de l'emploi du temps de son patron et d'Adrien, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps pour faire les recherches.

« Tu passes par le maquillage après avoir mis tes vêtements Adrien. Ta partenaire est déjà presque prête alors dépêche-toi. »

Adrien avait à peine eut le temps de saluer l'équipe autour de lui. Le cours avait fini avec un peu de retard, la route avait été bloquée par un accrochage et l'ascenseur était en maintenance. Résultat : il avait plus de trente minutes de retard. Las, il se dirigea directement vers sa loge, se changea en moins de deux et sauta presque sur le siège de la maquilleuse qui rit légèrement.

« Pressé de retrouver ta petite amie ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Oh… Non, elle ne peut pas être là aujourd'hui.

\- Elle est déjà sur le plateau. Confirma-t-elle avec un léger clin d'œil. »

Adrien la regarda sans bouger son visage et vit la confusion sur ses traits. Peut-être que Marinette lui avait fait une surprise. Il se sentit impatient d'y être. Sa réaction accentua le petit rire de la maquilleuse. Pendant vingt minutes, elle s'affaira autour de lui, jonglant avec le coiffeur pour le mettre à son meilleur avantage. Quand il fut enfin prêt, il quitta le siège avec un grand sourire pour aller embrasser sa petite-amie. Faire une séance photo avec elle dans les parages était toujours plus attrayant pour lui. Il aimait lui faire plaisir et il savait qu'elle le regardait toujours avec attention. Lui ou sa tenue, peu importe.

Seulement, quand il arriva sur le plateau, il n'y avait aucune trace de Marinette. Il était déçu. Terriblement. Mais, plus que tout, il était confus.

« Oh Adrien, chanta Lila en le voyant arriver. Te voilà enfin. Nous devons commencer pour avoir un peu plus de temps après.

\- Bonjour Lila. Répondit-il en continuant de chercher Mari du regard.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose Adrien ?

\- On m'a dit que Marinette était là. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Non. Pourquoi devrait-elle être ici d'ailleurs ? Bon, allons-y. »

Elle s'agrippa à son bras et l'entraina vers la piste. Il grimaça intérieurement et tenta subtilement de se retirer de son emprise. Mais la jeune femme ne faisait que resserrer l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son bras tout en continuant son babillage. Sincèrement, c'était gênant.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste, Adrien se dégagea d'elle sans lui accorder un regard. Le photographe prit de suite les choses en main et leur indiqua la première position. Inconsciemment, il cherchait encore Mari' mais plus le temps passait et plus il se demandait qui sa maquilleuse avait vu pour croire que sa petite amie était là. Pendant la séance, Lila n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se coller plus qu'il ne le fallait à lui. Le photographe commençait à s'impatienter mais la jeune femme continuait de battre des cils bien trop rapidement en faisant une moue qu'elle voulait mignonne. C'était tellement faux. Ni Adrien ni le photographe ne se laissait acheter. Mais le reste des personnes, oui.

Alors, quand sa maquilleuse revint sur le plateau lors d'une pause, elle semblait un peu contrite. Il haussa un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te montrer si réservé avec ta petite amie, non ? Tout le monde sait que vous êtes tous les deux en relation. Sourit-elle avec tendresse, presque comme une mère.

\- QUOI ? »

Son cri étonna plus d'une personne. Il vit Nathalie lui lancer un regard réprobateur mais il s'en fichait. Lila le regardait avec de grands yeux, surprise par son éclat de voix. Il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau au fur et à mesure qu'il l'a fixait, laissant la colère transparaitre sur ses traits.

« Tout va bien Adrien ?

\- Tu m'explique pourquoi tout le monde pense que nous sommes ensemble ?

\- Parce que nous le sommes, non ? Répondit-elle avec un faux sourire fébrile. Nous sommes en binôme pour cette collection.

\- Sauf que visiblement, tout le monde nous prend pour un couple et non pour un binôme de travail. Siffla-t-il. »

Lila cligna faussement des yeux rapidement, feignant visiblement le bouleversement.

« Mais enfin Adrien…

\- Que les choses soient claires, coupa Adrien un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, nous ne sommes pas un couple Lila. Je sors avec Marinette, point final. »

Il se détourna d'elle et fixa sa maquilleuse. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, bien que rien ne soit pas réellement sa faute. D'un hochement de tête, il l'autorisa à reprendre ses retouches. Ce n'était pas dans les plans de Lila.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle te trompe avec ce type ? Que nous devions être en couple pour cette campagne publicitaire ? Que tu es à moi ? S'énerva-t-elle finalement, attrapant son bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle. J'accepte ton petit écart du début mais maintenant, ça va trop loin. Je n'accepterais pas que tu m'humilies en connaissance de cause.

\- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Répéta Adrien, les sourcils froncés. Ni avant, ni maintenant ni après.

\- Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi j'ai signé ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle Rossi. Intervint Nathalie, désamorçant la crise de colère. Veuillez me suivre. Continuez la séance photo avec les prises individuelles. Ordonna-t-elle à Adrien et au photographe.»

Tous regardèrent les deux femmes quitter le plateau, Lila fulminant derrière une Nathalie parfaitement stoïque. Adrien prit plusieurs inspirations profondes se détendre et replonger dans la séance photo.

Lila ne revint pas de la séance photo. Par contre, Adrien fut appelé par Nathalie pour un petit entretien privé. En entrant dans le bureau, il vit la tablette avec son père en vidéoconférence et Lila dans le siège le plus à gauche du bureau. Quand Adrien entra, elle lui lança un regard acerbe avant de le reporter sur le mur derrière le bureau. Le mannequin s'installa sur son siège et salua son père d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre altercation qui a eu lieu plus tôt.

\- Père...

\- Ne me coupe pas Adrien. Réprimanda Gabriel. Il semble que Mademoiselle Rossi n'ait pas compris les changements dans le contrat que nous avions signé et n'ait pas accepté le fait que vous soyez dans une relation. »

Adrien darda un regard mauvais vers sa partenaire de shooting. Nathalie se gratta la gorge pour attirer de nouveau son attention.

« Il lui a semblé opportun de mettre à jour ce qu'elle croyait être une romance secrète entre votre petite-amie et votre ami commun…

\- Nino. Précisa-t-il en serrant les dents. »

Ainsi, c'était donc elle la fauteuse de trouble. Se rendait-elle compte des ennuis qu'elle avait apportés à Marinette et Nino ? Il s'estimait heureux qu'aucun des deux ne se soit détourné de lui pour cet incident. L'angoisse était toujours là mais ils avaient su le rassurer au cours des deux derniers jours.

« Aussi, nous avons pris une décision pour éviter tout autre incident.

\- Vous la virer ? Parce qu'il n'y a que…

\- Hors de question. Nous n'avons plus le temps de trouver une autre partenaire et encore moins de reprendre l'ensemble des photos. La collection sort dans moins deux semaines maintenant. Cependant, il nous semble primordial désormais d'officialiser ta relation avec Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. »

… _Quoi ?_ Adrien cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il avait mal entendu. Nathalie lui assura que c'était réel d'un hochement de tête mais il n'osait pas y croire. Son père acceptait-il finalement Marinette comme sa petite-amie ? La croyait-elle enfin digne de confiance ? C'était bien trop facile.

« Ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour avoir un scandale de cette nature. J'apprécierais que Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng réfrène ses ardeurs sur son soit-disant meilleur ami ou n'importe quel autre homme désormais. Dès samedi, vous irez tous les deux faire une interview avec Madame Chamak où tu officialiseras ta relation avec Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng et où Mademoiselle Rossi avouera être l'auteure de cette photo. Elle en profitera pour s'excuser pour sa tromperie, bien évidemment. »

Douche froide. Ce n'était qu'à cause de la mauvaise publicité. Il ne l'acceptait pas réellement. Il ne manquait plus qu'il sorte…

« Je te préviens cependant Adrien. Je ne veux plus de telles calomnies pour tes prochaines amourettes. J'attends de toi plus de discrétion et j'apprécierais que tu me tiennes informés de tous les changements dans tes relations amoureuses. »

Les poings d'Adrien se serrèrent. Amourette ? Il avait si peu d'estime pour ce que son fils pouvait ressentir ? Il serra les dents et se concentra pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de sa colère. Il ne méritait pas de voir ce que ses mots lui faisaient. Il laissa les paroles de son père continuer de se déverser mais ce n'était plus que des sons indistincts qui lui parvenaient. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'est qu'au moindre faux pas de la part de Lila, elle serait virée sans indemnité.

Quand il quitta la pièce, Lila sur les talons, il était épuisé.

* * *

**oOo**

La fin de la semaine, Adrien avait lutté pour ne pas envoyer Lila sur les roses dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas ses tentatives de se rapprocher de lui. À tel point qu'il anticipait ses déplacements et s'arrangeait pour les esquiver avec une efficacité redoutable. Ils s'impatientaient l'un avec l'autre et c'était visible sur les photos. Il avait fallu toute son expérience de mannequin pour qu'Adrien réussisse ses photos. Et Lila avait une telle capacité d'actrice que c'était facile pour elle de fausser ses expressions. Les seuls moments où Adrien ne pouvait pas esquiver ses griffes étaient lors de ces fameuses photos.

Et ça le fatiguait.

Heureusement pour lui, l'interview avec Mme Chamak sembla calmer Lila. Elle était clairement contrariée d'avoir à admettre ses mensonges et son coup bas. Ça, et le fait de ne pas la voir de tout le week-end. Exceptionnellement, Adrien a eu son dimanche de libre. Alors, il avait directement été chez Marinette, qui avait également invité Alya, Nino et Chloé pour l'occasion. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas encore amies, mais elles se toléraient pour passer du temps avec Adrien. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

Chloé, dans toute sa splendeur, mis un sujet sur la table auquel il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser : la présentation officielle de la nouvelle collection de son père du samedi suivant.

« Tu comptes y aller au bras de cette menteuse ? demanda-t-elle, allongée sur la chaise longue de Marinette sur son balcon, sirotant une boisson fraiche citronnée. »

Rien que de penser à elle irrita Adrien. Il vit du coin de l'œil Mari' se renfrogner et Nino se tendit au même moment qu'Alya. Il passa son bras autour de sa petite amie et l'attira plus près de lui, la collant contre son côté.

« Pas question. Je voulais demander à Mari' de venir mais Père a refusé sous prétexte que c'est un dévoilement privé, avec les investisseurs et tous ceux qui ont travaillé sur cette collection pour le moment. S'excusa-t-il d'un regard vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Sourit la brunette.

\- On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux Adrichou. »

Si l'idée aurait déclenché des frissons avant, il devait avouer que c'était sans doute sa meilleure option pour le moment. Chloé devait être de pair avec Wang. Et, après l'avertissement de Marinette et d'Adrien, elle avait joué à la parfaite petite peste avec lui et le menait du bout des doigts. Mais elle refusait de passer du temps inutilement avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple. »

Adrien lui lança un regard las avant de secouer la tête et de sourire légèrement. Il lança un regard à Marinette qui hocha la tête très légèrement. Il souffla et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Tant que tu me laisses mener les danses.

\- Ne rêves pas trop Adrichou. »

* * *

**oOo**

Il raccrocha de son appel avec Marinette. Il aurait aimé que ce soit elle qui soit à ses côtés ce soir-là. Mais, au moins, il n'y allait pas avec Lila. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait plutôt mal vécu le fait de ne pas être le rendez-vous d'Adrien pour cette soirée. Gabriel l'avait donc jumelée avec Wang. Ainsi, les deux 'couples' de sa collection seraient présents. Cela limitait les dégâts.

Adrien souffla devant le miroir et quitta sa chambre. Il descendit les marches du manoir sans croiser personne et finit par arriver à sa voiture, toujours sans croiser âme qui vive. Son père était sans doute déjà sur place, ainsi que Nathalie. Et le personnel de la maison avait toujours été d'une discrétion à toute épreuve.

Accompagné de son garde-du-corps, ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers le Grand Hôtel pour y récupérer sa cavalière. Il devait l'admettre, Chloé s'était calmée lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés depuis que sa relation avec Marinette avait été mise à jour. Et elle n'avait pas attendue la révélation officielle avec Mme Chamak pour réagir. Alors, oui il y avait eu une crise de jalousie monstrueuse une fois la nouvelle totalement absorbée par son esprit. Oui, elle l'avait boudé pendant près de deux jours, soit-disant parce qu'elle était bien mieux pour lui que Dupain-Cheng – et même lui pouvait entendre qu'il y avait bien moins de venin qu'elle ne voulait en donner dans ses paroles. Oui, elle avait sauté au plafond en voyant la photo de Nino et Mari' ensemble, les traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Oui, il y avait eu une engueulade, des cris, des pleurs pour elle. Mais elle était passée au travers. Après tout, elle et Mari' avaient commencée à s'entendre. Bien s'entendre, non. Mais s'entendre. C'était un début encourageant, non ?

Chloé était souvent comme une tempête. S'amoncelant au loin, ne laissant que peu de temps pour se préparer à la déferlante qui allait s'abattre, violente quelques temps puis se calmait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle déversait ses paroles cinglantes. Une fois éloignée, elle redevait comme avant. À une exception près cette fois : elle ne lui sautait plus autant dessus. Malheureusement, elle continuait avec son horrible surnom d'Adrichou.

Lorsque le mannequin sortit de la voiture, il fut subjugué par son amie. D'ordinaire, elle portait une robe dans les tons dorés. Il devait l'admettre, cette couleur lui allait particulièrement plein. Mais, ce soir, elle avait choisi une autre couleur : un bleu semblable à celui de ses yeux. Ce bleu glacier presque transparent qui envoutait. Son amie avait toujours été jolie. Ce soir, elle était belle. Sa robe bustier s'ajustait parfaitement à son corps fin jusqu'aux hanches. De là, la toile devenait plus fluide et épousait ses formes dans une grâce féline qui lui convenait bien. Sa queue de cheval habituelle avait laissé place à un chignon coiffé-décoiffé qui encadrait son visage minutieusement maquillé. Adrien lui sourit et lui tendit son bras.

Il était heureux de passer une soirée avec elle, en tant qu'amis. Et il était encore plus heureux de voir qu'elle avait compris cette subtilité.

Quand ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard devant les portes de l'entreprise de son père, où se déroulerait le défilé, ils furent inondés par les photographes et les journalistes. Agrippée au bras de son cavalier du soir, Chloé rayonnait. Plusieurs questions furent posées et les deux amis d'enfance firent de leur mieux pour y répondre au maximum. Oui, ils étaient heureux d'être là. Oui, ils adoraient la nouvelle collection et en étaient fiers. Non, ils n'étaient pas venus avec leurs conjoints respectifs (bien que Chloé n'ait personne officiellement) vu que c'était une soirée ultra privée pour le moment. Oui, ils verraient Marinette à la prochaine soirée – chose qui a été confirmée lors de la soirée par Gabriel Agreste également quand la question lui fut posée – et oui ils comptaient bien passer une bonne soirée, comme avant.

Quand ils passèrent enfin les portes, ils accueillirent avec joie le calme qui tomba sur eux. Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire brièvement. Resserrant son emprise sur son bras, Chloé l'invita à reprendre leur avancée. Wang et Lila étaient déjà présents. Quelques personnes discutaient avec eux, mais ils furent rapidement délaissés dès que Chloé et Adrien arrivèrent. Fils du créateur oblige, tout le monde voulait saluer le mannequin blond et, par extension, sa cavalière. Si Adrien était focalisé sur les accueils, Chloé put toutefois laisser de temps en temps son regard dériver et vit plusieurs fois des éclats de jalousie dans les regards de leurs deux autres partenaires de campagne.

Lors de la soirée, Lila et Wang vinrent plusieurs fois à leurs côtés, Lila essayant tant bien que mal de prendre la place de Chloé. Les deux amis d'enfance réussirent à esquiver chacune des danses avec leurs partenaires officiels pour la collection. Et ils en étaient fiers. Petit à petit, ils retombèrent dans une camaraderie presque enfantine. Enfin leur amitié avait une place réelle dans leur relation et n'était pas unilatérale.

Adrien évita au maximum toutes les interactions inutiles avec Wang. Quand il fallait qu'ils posent tous les quatre ? Okay. Juste les deux hommes ? Pas de problème même si cela demandait un effort particulier pour avoir l'air amical avec lui. Parler quelques minutes avec des investisseurs près de Wang ? Pourquoi pas. Mais être auprès de lui juste pour le plaisir ou passer le temps… Non. Hors de question. Pourtant, dès qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui, Adrien avait ses sens en alerte, comme s'ils cherchaient une menace. Conséquence ? Adrien s'arrangeait pour qu'il reste tout de même dans son champ de vision. Bien que Mari' ne soit pas là, bien qu'elle ne risque rien, son instinct lui dictait de le surveiller. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait même pas essayer d'en comprendre les raisons. Et, grâce à son instinct, il vit Wang discuter à voix basse plusieurs fois avec Lila. Lila qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards plus ou moins discrets.

Et son instinct lui criait qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Chloé à ses côtés, elle lui confirma d'un regard froncé que les voir comploter ensemble n'était peut-être pas la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée.

« Tu crois qu'ils préparent quelque chose ? Demanda Adrien en sirotant un verre.

\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je n'aime pas ces deux-là. Lila est la perfidie incarnée et Wang est… »

Chloé laissa sa voix en suspens, incapable de trouver le mot convenable pour le décrire. Son instinct lui aurait dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'honnête dès le début. Mais la mise en garde de Marinette lui avait ouvert les yeux en un quart de seconde. Cet homme était un poison pour ceux qu'il avait ciblé, c'était une évidence. Alors, voir ces deux-là comploter ensemble…

« Méfie-toi de lui Adrien. »

Le mannequin haussa un sourcil en la regardant de biais. Elle ne l'appelait jamais Adrien, sauf quand les choses étaient sérieuses. Il inspira, posa son verre sur le côté et lui tendit la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne nous fera rien. On danse ? »

Chloé lui sourit doucement et mis sa main dans la sienne. Pour une fois, elle se laisserait guider dans la danse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Beauuuuucoup de douceur dans ce chapitre. Je n'étais pas très inspirée mais d'humeur câlin le jour de l'écriture. Ça donne ça ! Il fait du bien et je les adore quand ils sont si meugnons tous les ensembles. **

**{ Enjoy }**

* * *

**oOo**

Le carillon de la boulangerie résonna dans l'air. Sabine leva les yeux de son comptoir et afficha un grand sourire en voyant qui venait d'entrer.

« Adrien. Tu es bien matinal.

\- J'ai une petite livraison spéciale. Sourit-il en levant sa main dans laquelle figurait un beau petit paquet cadeau.

\- Marinette n'est pas encore réveillée. Mais vas-y. Elle a assez dormi ce matin.

\- Merci Sabine. »

Elle lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel quand un « Enfin ! » se fit entendre de l'arrière-cuisine. Adrien sursauta légèrement et interrogea Sabine du regard. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Tom débarqua dans la boutique, s'essuyant les mains pleines de farine sur son tablier.

« Tu as enfin arrêté de nous appeler M. et Mme Dupain-Cheng. Pleura-t-il faussement. C'est un grand jour.

\- Tom… Rit Sabine en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne vous ais toujours pas appelé. Sourit Adrien pour le taquiner.

\- J'ose espérer que tu ne serais pas familier avec ma femme sans l'être aussi avec moi. »

Les yeux plissés de Tom firent rire Adrien et Sabine. À cet instant précis, l'ours se détendit et vint poser une main sur l'épaule du mannequin pour le saluer.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à travailler sur ce vouvoiement et nous serons parfaits.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir d'un coup. Rit Adrien.

\- Quelle insolence. »

S'indignant faussement, Tom leva le menton et se détourna, retournant fièrement dans sa cuisine pour continuer son travail. Les yeux d'Adrien brillaient de bonheur et de malice. Il se tourna vers la mère de Mari'.

« On dirait qu'il est de bonne humeur.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de sa petite fille… Bien sûr qu'il est de bonne humeur. Allez, va la réveiller. On vous attend pour le petit déjeuner. »

Adrien dépassa le comptoir pour se rendre dans l'appartement en un temps record.

* * *

**oOo**

Une caresse sur son visage fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de Marinette, l'éveillant doucement mais surement. Assis au pied du lit, Adrien la regardait avec admiration alors qu'il laissait son doigt glisser sur sa joue. Elle était mignonne quand elle dormait et il se sentait presque coupable de la réveiller d'un si joli sommeil. Elle gémit un peu dans son sommeil, étirant le sourire d'Adrien. Une autre caresse et elle tourna le visage pour s'échapper du toucher.

Adrien laissa échapper un rire. Il se redressa et reprit ses caresses, approchant son visage du sien.

« Allez ma belle au bois dormant, il est l'heure de se réveiller. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Normalement, le prince réveille la princesse avec un baiser. »

Le murmure de Mari' envoya un frisson sur le corps d'Adrien. Réveillée mais toujours les yeux fermés, elle tourna la tête de nouveau dans sa direction. Adrien cessa ses caresses sur la joue et s'approcha d'elle avec un autre sourire amoureux.

« Comme le souhaite la princesse. »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes pendant qu'il lui répondait. Il vit un léger sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Mari' juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse plus intensément. Marinette laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors que ses bras quittèrent le dessous de la couette pour s'enrouler autour du cou de son petit-ami. Il sourit dans le baiser et vint s'allonger à ses côtés sans la lâcher d'un millimètre. Elle se blotti contre lui, détacha ses lèvres des siennes et ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut.

\- Salut Princesse. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en replaçant des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avec une tendresse infinie.

\- J'ai préféré le réveil. »

Elle frotta le bout de son nez au sien et vint placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum. Elle le sentit se tortiller légèrement contre elle juste avant qu'un petit poids ne vint s'installer sur sa hanche. Curieuse, elle se redressa légèrement et vit un petit cadeau. Elle sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Bon anniversaire Princesse.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de se détacher de sa chaleur et de s'emparer du cadeau.

« Ce n'est que le premier de la journée. »

Adrien se redressa et plaça une main derrière son dos pour prendre appui dessus. Doucement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, son regard dérivant légèrement sur son corps à peine recouvert par un pyjama d'été. Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule, la faisant frissonner.

« Un seul aurait été suffisant Chaton.

\- J'aime te gâter. Ouvre-le. »

Elle le regarda de biais et sourit avant de détacher le papier. Elle reconnue la petite boite et son cœur s'emballa légèrement. En l'ouvrant, elle vit deux petits charmes absolument adorables. Les doigts d'Adrien glissèrent sur son poignet, le retournèrent pour détacher le bracelet qu'elle portait tous les jours sans s'en séparer. Prenant les deux nouveaux charmes, il les fit glisser sur le bracelet avant de le rattacher au poignet de sa petite-amie.

Il adorait ces mots et jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

Quand il plongea son regard de nouveau dans le sien, il fut accueilli par un doux sourire et des yeux pétillants.

« Parce que toi seule détient la clé de mon cœur, je trouvais approprié de t'offrir ces deux symboles. Pour que tu ais un souvenir de moi en toutes occasions.

\- Comme si tu sortais de ma tête un seul instant. »

Adrien sourit une fois de plus dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna. Il aurait aimé y rester mais le souvenir d'un petit-déjeuner les attendant l'obligea à se séparer d'elle.

« Merci. Je les adore.

\- De rien. Maintenant, lève-toi. Tes parents nous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Il se recula et se leva alors qu'elle boudait légèrement, laissant un « On ne peut pas tout simplement rester ici ? » s'échapper depuis le dessous de la couette qu'elle avait rabattue sur elle. Adrien éclata de rire et lui retira la couette brutalement, la faisant crier d'indignation.

« Rends la moi Adrien.

\- Non. Debout. Tu as faim, j'ai faim et si je ne mange pas bientôt, c'est toi que je vais finir par manger. »

Marinette le regarda, amusée. Adrien prit conscience de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper et eut la décence de rougir légèrement. L'amusement de Mari' grandit un peu plus et elle glissa de son lit pour se trouver à quelques centimètres de son petit-ami. Elle posa une main sur son torse et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

« C'est plutôt tentant chaton. »

Il frissonna quand elle l'embrassa dans le cou juste avant de s'échapper et de descendre l'échelle de sa mezzanine. Adrien renifla et la suivit du regard, appréciant le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un short de pyjama et un débardeur. Cette fille allait être sa mort !

Il la rejoignit finalement quand elle quitta sa chambre pour de bon et qu'il entendit son père lui souhaiter son anniversaire depuis le bas. Le cri de joie de Mari' lui fit accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre.

Les parents de Marinette s'étaient joint à eux à tour de rôle, pour que quelqu'un soit toujours présent dans la boulangerie afin d'accueillir les clients. Le jeune couple avait pris son temps pour déjeuner, se taquinant et savourant ces instants entre eux. Adrien devait l'admettre, sortir avec Marinette avait des avantages qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Se sentir aimé par sa belle-famille, avoir des vrais repas savoureux et non fade et sans gout, manger accompagné dans la bonne humeur… C'était des changements agréables dans sa vie quotidienne. Et il y prenait goût.

Sa petite bulle de bonheur éclata quand Sabine revint quelques minutes après les avoir laissé seuls en train de jouer à UMS sur la console du salon.

« Chérie, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Wang était en France. »

Le couple arrêta net leur combat sur le jeu. Le visage rayonnant de joie de Marinette blanchit brutalement et ses yeux dérivèrent vers Adrien en quête de réconfort. Les mains du mannequin serrèrent un peu trop le contrôleur qu'il tenait et il se tourna immédiatement vers Mari'. Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre contenance avant de faire face à une Sabine pleine d'excitation.

« Il est en bas et veut te voir pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Il est tellement adorable.

\- Maman… Commença Mari', la voix légèrement tremblante alors qu'Adrien avait délaissé son contrôleur pour prendre une de ses mains et poser l'autre sur sa cuisse en signe de soutien.

\- Il est en bas. Tu veux descendre ou je le fais monter ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que Sabine vit l'état dépité de sa fille et put voir la colère danser sur les traits d'Adrien. Immédiatement, elle se tut et les regarda pleinement.

« Il y a un problème chérie ?

\- Je ne veux pas le voir. Avoua Mari' en se redressant et en faisant face à sa mère.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec ton amoureux mais il ne faut pas négliger tes autres amis qui…

\- Ce n'est pas ça Sabine. Intervint Adrien en se mettant aux côtés de sa petite amie. »

Lui et Mari' échangèrent un regard. Adrien savait qu'elle devait leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui. Ses parents avaient le droit de savoir. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Mais si ses parents ne comprenaient pas qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu chez eux, alors Mari' ne pourrait pas être protégée par ses parents. Et il était hors de question que Wang dispose d'une telle faille pour l'atteindre. Le mannequin vit la honte commencer à prendre place dans le regard azur de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'approcher. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et serra l'emprise sur sa main pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Elle s'y détendit mais n'osa toujours pas regarder sa mère. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoique ce soit mais il devait la lancer.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il ne s'approche pas trop d'elle. Avoua-t-il doucement en relevant le visage de Mari' pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Il était un bon ami en Chine et…

\- Il m'a fait du mal maman. Coupa Mari', prenant de la force dans le regard encourageant d'Adrien avant de faire face à sa mère. S'il te plait, ne me demande pas maintenant de quoi il s'agit. Je… je te le dirais plus tard, promis. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche aujourd'hui aussi.

\- Chérie… »

Sabine était visiblement confuse. Elle lança un regard à Adrien qui hocha la tête légèrement pour la rassurer. Son regard dériva entre les deux adolescents, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude qui commençait à la ronger de l'intérieur.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. S'il te plait…

\- Très bien. Concéda-t-elle. Je lui dirais que tu es déjà parti sans qu'on ne t'ai vu. Mais j'attends une explication dès demain.

\- Promis. »

Le sourire qu'elle lança à sa mère pinça le cœur d'Adrien. Lui qui voulait que cette journée soit parfaite, voilà qu'il venait la gâcher juste en pointant le bout de son nez. Il resserra son emprise sur elle et passa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour qu'elle soit complètement blottie contre lui. Il serait son rempart. Aujourd'hui, demain et tous les autres jours.

D'un hochement de tête, Sabine tourna les talons et retourna dans la boulangerie pour faire partir Wang.

« Je suis désolé Princesse. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front et il l'a senti se fondre en lui, passant ses deux bras derrière son dos et frottant son visage dans son cou. Il sourit et la serra encore plus.

« Tu aimes bien être là.

\- J'adore ton odeur. Elle m'apaise. Elle me fait sentir en sécurité. »

Le cœur d'Adrien bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia pleinement le câlin, heureux de lui faire sentir ces sentiments. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander. Le son de la fin de la partie sur UMS attira leur attention et c'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils tournèrent la tête pour voir qu'un grand « Game Over » clignotait sur les deux écrans. Adrien renifla et rit doucement.

« Je t'avais dit que tu perdrais un de ces jours. »

Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule avant de se dégager de lui pour couper la télévision. Quand elle lui refit face, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine pour le regarder avec amusement, les lèvres d'Adrien s'étirèrent dans un sourire taquin et il la regarda de bas en haut.

« Tu devrais aller te changer pour passer à la suite.

\- La suite ? Quelle suite ?

\- C'est une surprise. S'amusa-t-il. Alors file te changer avant que je ne te force à te balader en ville dans cette tenue. Pas que ça me déplaise, tu es adorable. Mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée que d'autres personnes puissent te voir ainsi. La taquina-t-il, déclenchant une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

\- On a combien de temps avant que tu ne doives y aller ?

\- C'est là toute la beauté de cette journée. Sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis à toi toute la journée. Je serais ton ombre toute cette sainte journée. Prête à me supporter ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il lui avouait qu'il avait toute la journée de libre pour la passer avec elle. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il recula d'un pas sous l'attaque et rit entre ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne retourne au creux de son cou.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau.

\- Et ce n'est pas terminé. Allez, vas-y. J'aimerais t'amener quelque part avant que nous devions revenir ici pour déjeuner avec tes parents. Et après ça, Nino et Alya nous rejoigne à la piscine vu qu'ils voulaient absolument te voir aujourd'hui. Ronchonna-t-il faussement, faisant rire la brune dans ses bras.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ils m'ont obligé à te partager avec eux.

\- Les méchants. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je les déteste.

\- Tu les aime.

\- Je t'aime. Eux, je les supporte pour l'après-midi. Nuança-t-il avec un sourire.»

Elle rit un peu plus et Adrien l'embrassa sur le front, amusé également. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et plongea son regard dans le sien. Posant une main sur sa joue, elle le caressa avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer.

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien l'emmena dans une petite galerie où étaient exposés plusieurs croquis originaux de plusieurs grands noms du monde de la haute couture. Voir Marinette s'extasier devant eux lui réchauffa le cœur. Main dans la main, ils déambulèrent dans la galerie avant de continuer leur matinée par une promenade tranquille à juste parler. Passer du temps tous les deux était quelque chose de précieux pour eux et l'avoir pour elle toute seule suffisait à la jeune franco-chinoise. Bien sûr, quelques fans venaient réclamer des autographes ou des selfies. Et, la plupart du temps, Adrien acceptait avec un sourire. Rien ne pourrait miner une fois de plus son moral aujourd'hui. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait de nouvelles photos d'eux dès le lendemain dans les magazines mais il s'en contrefichait. Tant que Mari' souriait, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Quand ils rejoignirent les parents de Mari', ils furent surpris de voir qu'ils avaient préparés un panier de pique-nique. Après avoir fermé la boulangerie, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc juste à côté pour profiter du beau temps. Pendant près d'une heure, Adrien découvrit à quel point les Dupain-Cheng adorait fêter l'anniversaire de leur fille unique. C'était attendrissant et, au fond de lui, il l'enviait. Mais, plus que tout, il était heureux de faire partie de ce petit cercle désormais.

Un dernier passage à leur appartement pour récupérer les maillots de bain et le jeune couple prit la route pour rejoindre leurs meilleurs amis. À quatorze heures pétantes – merci Adrien pour ta ponctualité – ils les attendaient devant la piscine. Encore quelques minutes et ils débarquèrent au bout de la rue. Dès qu'ils furent dans leur ligne de mire, Alya cria et se mit à courir pour sauter sur Marinette.

Adrien rattrapa les deux filles qui allaient tomber en arrière alors que la rouquine chantait un « Joyeux anniversaire » bien trop fort et faux. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon anniversaire Nettie. »

Nino la serra dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait. Si son anniversaire était une fête, c'était aussi une piqure de rappel qu'elle ne devrait pas le fêter seule. Et Bri' aurait eu également dix-sept ans désormais. Ils échangèrent un sourire et souhaitèrent tous les deux un joyeux anniversaire à Bridgette en pensée.

« Bon allez. Allons nous rafraichir. Ordonna Alya en s'emparant du bras de Mari'. Oh quels nouveaux jolis charmes. Tu as bon goût Sunshine. Complimenta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il. »

Marinette lui fit un léger clin d'œil et entra dans le bâtiment. Alya la monopolisa pendant toute la file d'attente et emmena presque de force la brunette dans la même cabine qu'elle pour se changer. Les gars haussèrent les épaules et mirent rapidement leur maillot de bain. Un passage aux douches et ils allèrent directement mettre leurs affaires sur des chaises longues s'il en restait dehors.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que les filles les rejoignent.

« Je te le dis Dude, si tu… Oh merde.

\- Quoi ? »

Devant l'air de son ami, Adrien se tourna et s'étouffa avec sa bouteille d'eau. Il savait qu'Alya était canon. Il avait déjà été à la piscine avec elle. Mais Mari' ? Première fois. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Jusque là, il ne l'avait vu qu'avec un short et un tee-shirt en ce qui concerne sa tenue la plus légère. Pas même en sous-vêtements. Une nouvelle étape était franchie pour lui. Il rougit quand sa petite amie capta son regard glisser sur son corps. Un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le reluquer également. Devant son inspection, Adrien reprit confiance. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer de la sienne et l'attira vers lui assez brusquement. Elle couina quand elle atterrit dans ses bras.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Bugaboo ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je peux te poser la même question ? Taquina-t-elle.

\- Prenez une chambre. Railla Alya. »

Le couple rit et se sépara. Marinette s'empara de la main d'Alya et l'attira dans le bain le plus proche. Les gars ne mirent pas longtemps pour les rejoindre.

* * *

**oOo**

« Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller. »

La piscine était derrière eux désormais. Les cheveux encore humides, une glace dans les mains, les quatre ados descendaient les escaliers pour continuer leurs activités. Il était prêt de dix-huit heures désormais mais ils avaient la soirée pour eux. Enfin, ils devaient finir chez les Dupain-Cheng pour un repas tous ensembles mais ils n'étaient attendus qu'à vingt heures. Alors, quand la question du « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » a été posé, Mari' n'avait pas hésité à répondre.

« Je pensais y aller aussi. Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ? »

Marinette sourit à Nino. Il vint se placer à ses côtés alors qu'Alya et Adrien se demandaient où elle comptait aller. Mari' se sentit un peu mal à l'aise pour leur avouer mais elle devait y aller. C'était important pour elle.

« Euh… vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir si vous ne le voulez pas. On peut vous rejoindre un peu plus tard dans un café.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà savoir où tu comptes aller. Encouragea Adrien, commençant à comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un anniversaire à fêter. Sourit-elle timidement. C'est un peu glauque d'aller dans un cimetière le jour de son anniversaire alors…

\- J'adorerais rencontrer ta sœur. »

Le regard que lui lança Marinette embauma son cœur. Elle tendit la main et effleura la sienne du bout des doigts, le remerciant silencieusement. Alya y était déjà allé avec Nino l'année dernière, même si Mari' n'était peut-être pas encore au courant. Mais elle accepta également d'y aller.

Un tour chez le fleuriste et ils allèrent tous ensemble souhaiter un autre anniversaire. Et, pour la première fois depuis son retour, Mari' ne se sentit pas sombrer complètement quand elle arriva sur la tombe de sa sœur.

* * *

**oOo**

Le repas avait été… mouvementé. Adrien et Alya avaient fait la connaissance de la Nonna de Marinette, pleine d'énergie et d'aventures à raconter. Il y avait également son grand-père paternel, ce qui était un exploit en soit apparemment.

Les souvenirs d'enfance remontaient, au plus grand désespoir de Marinette et de Nino. Alya et Adrien avaient mal au ventre à force de rire des mésaventures des deux amis d'enfance. Sincèrement, Adrien n'avait jamais vu Mari' et Nino rougirent autant quand Tom raconta la fois où ils s'étaient peints de la tête aux pieds, complètement nus, enfants. Ni leurs batailles navales épiques dans les bains. Ou encore les histoires rocambolesques qu'ils se racontaient avec leur imagination débordante. Bien évidemment, Bri' était toujours de la partie. Nino grogna plus d'une fois quand il se souvenait des misères que les deux fillettes lui avaient faites.

Le coup fatal a été donné quand les photos furent sorties. D'un geste, Nino et Mari' avaient sauté sur la boite avant même qu'Adrien et Alya ne comprennent de quoi il s'agissait. Tom fut plus rapide et les mis hors de leur portée. Alya éclata de rire quand Nino monta sur sa chaise pour l'atteindre et finit par glisser, tomber sur Mari' et finir au sol dans un mélange de cris et de malédictions. Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, sans l'aide de personne, les photos étaient étalées sur la table.

Ils boudèrent au coin de la table.

Après le gâteau, Mari' fut couverte de cadeaux. Sa Nonna lui offrit un souvenir d'un voyage au Costa Rica, son grand-père lui transmit une recette de famille secrète sous l'œil jaloux de son fils qui renifla en lançant un regard à son père. Ses parents lui offrir des nouveaux tissus plus rares ainsi que des nouveaux outils pour sa conception. Alya avait créé un blog pour qu'elle puisse avoir une trace permanente de ses créations et y mettre tout ce qui l'inspirait. Nino lui avait composé une nouvelle compile, comme tous les ans, et elle savait qu'il avait trouvé les sons qui l'aiderait à chaque instants. C'était leur rituel. Elle les remercia tous, ayant déjà reçu son cadeau d'Adrien. Seulement, il déplaca un autre paquet devant ses yeux ébahis.

« Adrien, non !

\- Adrien si. Rit-il.

\- Mais tu m'as déjà fait un cadeau. Plein de cadeaux ! Tu ne m'a rien laissé payer aujourd'hui. Tu n'avais pas à…

\- J'aime te gâter, je te l'ai dit. Ouvre-le. »

Elle l'observation quelques instants et rougit sous le regard intense de son petit-ami. Elle grommela légèrement dans sa barbe et l'ouvrit en lui jetant plusieurs coups d'œil. Quand elle ouvrit la boite, ses yeux s'émerveillèrent et se bloquèrent sur lui. Il affichait un sourire satisfait et se leva pour sortir le nouveau collier qu'il lui avait acheté. Sans un mot, il le passa autour de son cou. Elle prit le petit motif et le regarda avec attention. C'était un petit trèfle à quatre feuilles d'un vert qui lui rappelait les yeux d'Adrien. Deux petits ornements s'étaient incrustés sur deux des pétales, petit clin d'œil aux surnoms qu'ils s'étaient donnés sur le jeu en ligne et dans la vie : une coccinelle et un petit chat noir qui semblait la chasser. Mari' leva son regard vers lui.

« Comment…

\- Mon père connait pas mal de bijoutiers et j'ai demandé une petite faveur à l'un d'eux. Il est unique en son genre. »

Elle se jeta à son cou, renversant la chaise au passage. Il perdit le compte des « Merci » au bout de dix alors qu'il riait doucement et qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

« J'ai une dernière surprise.

\- Adrien !

\- Ce n'est rien. En fait, c'est plutôt une demande pour tes parents.

\- Si tu nous demande sa main fiston, nous allons avoir un petit problème d'âge et de majorité. Plaisanta Tom, déclenchant une rougeur sur leurs deux joues quand tous se mirent à rire.

\- Non, rien de tel. En fait, Nino et Alya sont aussi concernés et ont déjà accepté. »

Mari' lança un regard à ses deux amis qui lui sourirent.

« Mon père organise toujours une séance photo en dehors de Paris l'été pendant une semaine. Cette année, ce sera du côté de Bayonne. Et il a accepté que j'amène quelques amis avec moi pour pouvoir passer du temps avec eux entre les séances photos. Nous avons une villa qui est réservé et Nathalie nous surveillera en restant dans les parages. Alors, je me demandais si vous m'autorisiez à amener Mari' avec moi. Et Nino et Alya bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr mon garçon. Accepta Tom. Tant que je ne finis pas Grand-Père les mois suivant.

\- Papa ! »

Plus rouges qu'Adrien et Marinette à ce moment-là, pas sûr que ça existe.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et vos proches. **

**Voici la suite de cette fic. Je dois avouer que le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire me donne énormément de fil à retordre. Et avec ce beau temps, pas le temps de rester sur le PC... Bref, je perds mon avance sur les chapitres déjà écrits mais j'espère vite régler mon petit problème d'inspiration. **

**En tout cas, merci pour les commentaires :) Ils me motivent toujours et me relance constamment dans l'histoire. Je vais venir à bout de ce chapitre, promis. **

**En attendant, profitez de ce chapitre un peu mielleux avant qu'on n'entre dans la phase finale de l'histoire qui se rapproche (ne vous en faite pas, il y a encore quelques chapitres tout mignon mignon avant que les choses ne changent ;)) J'estime entre 35 et 40 chapitres au final pour cette fic, loin de la vingtaine que j'avais imaginer au début. Que le temps passe vite...**

**J'ai aussi commencé à travailler sur deux autres idées de fics. Elles mettront un peu de temps à sortir, vu qu'elles seront sans doute sous forme de looooong OS. Mais elles sont sur le feu.**

**Sur ce, **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on aime ces deux dorks ? »

Mari et Alya échangèrent un regard avant de glousser et de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur les chaises longues de son balcon. Nino et Adrien étaient en pleine discussion très profonde sur les techniques imparables pour gagner une bataille de pouce. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressants et que les filles étaient vites retournées à leur occupation bronzage/papotage tout en sirotant une boisson fraiche préparée par la brunette.

Juillet avait pointé le bout de son nez et les quatre adolescents avaient eu, finalement, que peu de temps tous ensemble. Le père d'Adrien avait fait en sorte que son emploi du temps était suffisamment chargé pour qu'il n'ait pas de temps à perdre inutilement. Les séances photos s'étaient enchainées, ainsi que ses cours particuliers de chinois, d'escrime et de piano. Adrien avait serré les dents, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un énième test concernant sa relation avec Marinette. Au moindre commentaire, à la moindre plainte, nul doute que Gabriel se ferait un plaisir de les pénaliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, ils encaissaient en silence, savourant tous les instants qu'ils pouvaient voler.

Et cet après-midi était une de ces occasions. Et, cette fois, Alya et Nino avaient pu se joindre à eux. C'était rafraichissant pour Adrien et, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se reposaient pas, c'était ressourçant pour le mannequin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie en pleine conversation avec Alya et sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Nino.

« Ton père va se calmer ce mois-ci ou il va encore te surcharger de travail ? Demanda le métis en picorant un cookie.

\- Mon professeur de Chinois part en vacances pour le mois d'Aout donc je n'aurais plus de cours à proprement parlé. Juste une tonne d'exercices à faire pour la rentrée.

\- Mari pourra t'aider.

\- Je t'entends Nino. Ricana la brune en leur lançant un regard.

\- J'y compte bien. Sourit Adrien.

\- Qui te dit que je t'aiderais ? Taquina-t-elle.

\- Je saurais me montrer convainquant, ne t'inquiète pas Princesse. Rit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. L'escrime est également suspendue. Il me reste le piano et les séances photos. Je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps normalement. Au pire des cas, il ne reste que deux semaines avant de partir dans le Sud tous ensembles. Et la dernière semaine d'Août est totalement libre.

\- Cool. »

Ils se frappèrent le poing en souriant.

Ce mois d'Aout allait être bien !

* * *

**oOo**

Un des avantages de l'été, c'était que les séances photos se faisaient régulièrement en extérieur. Et qui dit extérieur, dit possibilité d'y assister en tant que spectateur. Bien que la plupart des personnes ne soient retenues au-delà d'un certain périmètre, Adrien avait réussi à convaincre Nathalie de laisser Marinette de s'approcher un peu plus dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Ainsi, Adrien pouvait la rejoindre dès qu'il avait une pause, aussi courte soit elle. Et sa petite amie profitait des coulisses avec une adorable adoration. Juste la voir sourire suffisait pour faire le bonheur du mannequin. Et c'était gagnant-gagnant : les photos étaient bien meilleures.

Inconvénient majeur : Wang. L'été était l'occasion pour faire toutes les photos nécessaires au lancement de la nouvelle collection à la rentrée de Septembre. Si elle avait déjà été dévoilée aux investisseurs, le lancement officiel s'effectuait généralement le premier week-end de Septembre pour le grand public. Alors, il fallait des photos, encore et toujours des photos. Et Wang était un parasite accroché à ces séances.

La première fois que Marinette les avait rejoints, Adrien avait passé un très mauvais après-midi. Wang était apparu aux côtés de Mari' moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée alors qu'elle s'était tranquillement installée une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sur un banc avec son carnet de croquis. Adrien ne l'avait pas vu mais il avait parfaitement entendu le cri de Mari'. Son regard l'avait instinctivement regardé et ses poings s'étaient serrés en moins d'une seconde. Seulement, Nathalie l'avait réprimandé d'un seul mot d'avertissement.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, veuillez ne pas distraire nos mannequins. Réprimanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune.

\- Désolée. Il m'a prise par surprise.

\- Wang, veuillez vous mettre en place immédiatement. Ordonna l'assistante après sa justification. »

Wang avait acquiescé avant de se tourner vers Mari pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle ne lui prêtait même plus attention, calmant légèrement le blond mais énervant un peu plus le chinois. Quand Wang s'approcha de lui pour leurs photos en duos, Adrien lutta intérieurement pour ne pas paraitre trop agressif envers lui.

« Ne t'approche plus d'elle. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ne laissant rien paraitre sur son visage.

\- Sinon quoi Agreste ? Tu vas aller te plaindre à ton père ? Nargua le chinois avec une assurance malsaine. Pas sûr qu'il bouge le petit doigt pour elle. »

Le sang d'Adrien ne fit qu'un tour. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le photographe attira son attention pour lui donner les instructions pour la pose attendue. Il lança un regard noir de travers et se concentra sur son rôle. Il devait se calmer. Sinon, Nathalie le reporterait à son père et ils auraient des ennuis.

Changement de position. Marinette était dans son champ périphérique, clairement inspirée par quelque chose vu comment son crayon gribouillait sur son carnet de croquis. Adrien sourit légèrement, satisfaisant son photographe. Il dû être un peu plus bruyant car la jeune femme leva son regard azur vers lui et lui sourit tendrement avant de se remettre à dessiner. Adrien reporta son attention sur son photographe qui lui indiqua un mouvement qu'il voulait capturer. Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Chloé et Lila vinrent les rejoindre au bout de trente minutes. Des photos de binôme et les choses se gâtèrent. Deux autres mannequins devaient les rejoindre pour que la collection soit un peu plus exposée. Seulement, la deuxième fille qui devait photoshooter avec Wang fit une soudaine réaction allergique. Des plaques rouges ornaient son visage ainsi que l'ensemble de son corps et elle commença à faire un œdème de Quinck, obligeant le staff à l'amener en urgence à l'hôpital. Chloé attrapa les regards satisfaits de Wang et Lila et serra les dents. S'installant aux côtés d'Adrien, elle lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

« C'est un coup de Lila, j'en suis sûre. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu as des preuves ? Siffla Adrien.

\- Non. Mais elle lui a donné son smoothie tout à l'heure. Ça aurait été facile pour elle d'y mettre quelque chose. Tout le monde sait qu'Aurore est allergique au lait de vache et qu'elle demande toujours du lait de soja pour cette raison.

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? »

Chloé haussa les épaules, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Les deux amis d'enfance se regardèrent pour essayer de comprendre mais la réponse vint vite.

« Comment va-t-on faire ? Pleura doucement la fausse voix emplie de compassion de Lila. Iris n'est disponible qu'aujourd'hui pour faire ces photos. N'est-ce pas chérie ? Demanda Lila, faisant confirmer la brune qui devait faire le trio avec Adrien et elle.

\- Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer immédiatement. Paniqua le photographe. Sinon, nous ne pourrons jamais avoir le temps de refaire ces photos avant la sortie officielle de la collection.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… Commença Adrien, la voix trop basse pour que quiconque autre que Chloé ne l'entende.

\- Oh ! N'est-ce pas Marinette là-bas ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire. »

Les mots de Lila donnèrent envie de vomir à Adrien. Hors de question qu'elle s'approche de Wang pour cette séance photo. Plutôt mourir que…

« Jeanne ? Demanda Nathalie, se tournant vers la styliste principale qui jetait un coup d'œil à la franco-chinoise, toujours plongée dans ses croquis.

\- Nathalie… Prévint Adrien, ses poings se serrant.

\- Sa morphologie ressemble en tout point à celle d'Aurore. La collection devrait lui aller et, si je me souviens bien, elle est intéressée par tout ça. Ce serait l'occasion pour elle d'en apprendre plus d'un autre point de vue.

\- Très bien.

\- Nathalie ! Gronda un peu plus le blond, commençant à bouger avant d'être retenu par la main ferme de Chloé sur son avant-bras.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Adrien. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un air presque désolé sur le visage. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? Appela-t-elle plus fort pour attirer son attention. »

Mari' leva les yeux et vit que tous la regardaient. Son regard oscilla entre les visages satisfaits de Wang et Lila, l'air furieux d'Adrien et la main de Chloé tentant de le retenir pour une quelconque raison, l'espoir clairement visible sur les traits du photographe et de quelques autres personnes et l'attente de Nathalie.

« Euh… je gènes ? Je peux partir s'il…

\- Non. Pouvez-vous venir un instant s'il vous plait ? Demanda Nathalie, remettant ses lunettes tombantes en place. »

D'un hochement de tête, elle ferma son carnet et s'approcha du groupe timidement. Un regard vers Adrien lui fit froncer les sourcils mais elle tenta de le rassurer avec un léger sourire. Nathalie l'entraina à l'écart et sembla lui exposer le problème. Adrien vit sa petite amie blêmir légèrement, resserrer son carnet contre sa poitrine et lancer des regards discrets vers eux. Dès qu'il captait son regard, Adrien lui faisait signe de refuser l'offre. Aussi, il fut atterré quand il la vit accepter.

Quand elle passait près de lui pour aller se changer dans la tente derrière lui, il tendit la main pour l'inciter à venir. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens avec un léger sourire juste avant qu'il ne la tire contre lui. Elle s'écrasa contre sa poitrine avec un couinement amusé. Lui, il n'était pas vraiment amusé par la situation.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté Princesse ? Chuchota-t-il, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. »

Elle se recula, l'obligeant à la regarder. Seulement, il put voir les visages pincés et énervés de Lila et Wang. Tant mieux ! Il leur lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite-amie.

« Nathalie m'a demandé et avait l'air un peu désespéré. Je ne pouvais pas dire non.

\- Tu sais que tu es couplé à Wang ?

\- Il ne la touchera pas. Intervint Chloé, se mettant aux côtés de Marinette. Le photographe m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réel contact pour ces photos. Et, s'il doit y en avoir, je m'arrangerais pour être sur le chemin.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Mari', un peu perdue par la soudaine empathie de la blonde.

\- Il est clair qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et lui. Et vu la réaction d'Adrichou, ce n'est pas du joli joli. Une bagarre serait vraiment ridicule et nous ferait perdre du temps. Et je n'aime pas l'idée que Lila et Wang se sont associés sans doute pour envoyer cette pauvre Aurore à l'hôpital.

\- QUOI ? Cria Mari', choquée par l'information.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Intervint une fois de plus Nathalie. Vous êtes attendue.

\- Calme-toi Dupain-Cheng. Siffla Chloé. Je n'ai aucune preuve. Alors vas-y et prépare-toi. »

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Adrien qui l'embrassa rapidement avant de se séparer d'eux pour aller se changer. Le photographe appela le premier trio à se mettre en place. Chloé quitta Adrien pour aller rejoindre Wang en attendant Marinette.

Elle sortit de la tente de préparation vingt minutes plus tard. En la voyant, Adrien sourit d'émerveillement, ce qui arrangea bien le photographe. Il demanda une petite minute de coupure et trottina jusqu'à elle. Elle l'accueillit en rigolant doucement, une légèrement rougeur sur ses joues. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il caressa son visage tout en la dévorant des yeux.

« Tu es magnifique Princesse.

\- Merci. Rougit-elle.

\- J'adorerais t'embrasser mais je pense que ton maquilleur me tuerait.

\- Sans doute. Hâte que ce soit finit dans ce cas.

\- Marinette ! On n'attend que toi. S'impatienta Wang. »

Le couple lui jeta un regard froid mais ils furent heureux de le voir fulminer. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas trop leurs échanges. Lila non plus soit dit en passant. Nathalie se racla la gorge pour les ramener au présent. Un dernier regard, un clin d'œil et un éclat de rire et ils se séparèrent. Mari' s'approcha de ses partenaires pour la séance et s'installa auprès de Chloé sans accorder un regard à son ex.

« Heureuse de faire cette séance ensemble chérie ? Demanda Wang en commençant à faire le tour de Chloé pour l'approcher.

\- Je reste ta partenaire officielle pour ça alors n'ose même pas me remplacer Wang. Recula Chloé pour s'interposer.

\- Sors de mon chemin Chloé. Grinça Wang après plusieurs tentatives pour la dépasser.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Et puis, pour une fois que je peux faire une séance avec une amie, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'en profiter. »

Mari' faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant le mot « amie » sortir de la bouche de Chloé. La blonde lui lança un regard de biais avant de renifler. Les lèvres de Mari' tremblèrent légèrement, cachant mal le sourire se dessiner dessus.

Le photographe les appela tous les trois. Wang râla mais fut le premier à se déplacer sous l'œil mécontent d'Adrien. Marinette le rassura d'un autre sourire et suivit Chloé. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher rire doucement.

« Amie ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ne t'enflamme pas trop Dupain-Cheng.

\- Je n'oserais pas. Mais merci. Je t'en dois une.

\- J'y compte bien.

\- Macarons ? Proposa Marinette avec un sourire en coin.

\- Deux douzaines.

\- Marché conclu. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, impassibles, avant de se sourire sincèrement.

Adrien avait peut-être passé une mauvaise journée ce jour-là, mais il avait aussi pu voir sa petite-amie dans une très belle tenue et il avait surtout pu observer le début d'une étrange amitié entre deux ennemies de toujours.

* * *

**oOo**

Gabriel avait été satisfait des photos, aussi étonnant soit-il. Nathalie avait insisté pour lui faire comprendre que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Marinette remplace Aurore au pied levé, qu'il n'y avait aucun calcul de la part de la jeune femme et qu'elle n'avait été là qu'au bon endroit au bon moment. L'assistante avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait accepté malgré la peur évidente qui avait traversé son regard, tout ça pour les aider. Gabriel n'avait pas été convaincu entièrement, bien évidemment, mais il avait autorisé Marinette à assister aux séances photos si elle le souhaitait.

Alors, elle était venue à quelques-unes d'entre elles quand elles étaient en extérieur, venant s'inspirer pour ses croquis ou pour soutenir son petit-ami.

Durant ces séances, Wang n'avait pas cessé d'aller la voir dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et il y en avait trop aux yeux d'Adrien. Lila semblait toujours le retenir pour n'importes quelles raisons et ça épuisait ses réserves de retenues contre eux. Chloé se retrouvait parfois impuissante aussi, mise à l'écart d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était frustrant. Mais, quelque part, Adrien ne pouvait pas être en colère. Parce que Marinette gérait parfaitement les situations. Tantôt l'ignorant, tantôt le renvoyant sur les roses, elle arrivait même à l'esquiver lorsqu'une personne du staff semblait subitement dépassée et qu'elle allait l'aider dans les secondes qui suivent.

Oui. Adrien était fier d'elle.

Et, quelque part, il s'amusait également des réactions de Wang et Lila quand lui avait du temps pour aller la voir. Il adorait voir leurs traits se déformer quand il gagnait un sourire, un baiser, une touche tendre de sa part. Il prenait un plus grand plaisir à l'embrasser devant eux, la revendiquant comme la sienne. Il adorait la voir le revendiquer comme le sien. Chloé en était exaspérée mais elle avait fini par s'y faire et à s'en amuser, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur mièvrerie. Même le photographe capturait ces petits moments fugaces en les prenant à leur insu en photos.

Le summum vint lors de la dernière séance photo, juste après la dernière prise. Vincent, le photographe, avait crié la fin de la séance avec un grand sourire et ordonné le repliement du matériel. Marinette était venue et s'était empressée de sauter dans les bras d'Adrien quand ils eurent finis. Le regard de Wang s'assombrit une fois de plus, amusant le mannequin qui lui lança un regard hautain en serrant un peu plus son emprise sur sa petite amie et Lila avait serré les dents. Vincent s'était approché avec un grand sourire malicieux et avait tendu une enveloppe au couple.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Adrien en décachetant le pli de l'enveloppe.

Comme je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer ma petite collection pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez les avoir maintenant. Et puis, comme ça, tu te sentiras moins seule Señorita. Ajouta-t-il en clignant de l'œil dans la direction de Mari. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, amusée mais confuse. Elle entendit Adrien se mettre à rire à ses côtés, attirant son attention.

« Oh mon Dieu. Rougit-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains, attisant encore plus le rire d'Adrien et du photographe.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu nous prenais en photo. Rit le blond en les regardant une à une. Hum, j'adore celle-là.

\- Vous étiez trop mignons pour être dérangés. S'amusa Vincent.

\- Mais désolé de te contredire mais elle n'aura pas besoin des photos pour se sentir moins seule. »

Du coin de l'œil, il avait bien vu que Wang s'était redressé quelques secondes plus tôt quand le photographe avait parlé de la solitude de Mari. Il savait parfaitement qu'Adrien avait une séance photo loin de Paris et qu'il partirait dès le lendemain. Lila aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne savaient pas tout.

« Parce qu'elle vient avec nous dans le Sud. On en profite pour faire des vacances tous les deux et avec nos deux meilleurs amis entre mes séances.

\- Ooooh ! Magnifique ! On se voit Lundi Señorita. »

Adrien passa son bras autours des épaules de Mari', échangeant un regard avec elle. En fond, il pouvait voir Wang serrer sa bouteille d'eau avec force.

Parfait.

« On y va Princesse ? Je rêve d'une glace. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils se dirigèrent vers la tente pour qu'Adrien se change. Chloé les rejoignit rapidement.

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées.

* * *

**oOo**

« Mec… Cette maison est énorme. »

Claquant les portières de la limousine qui les avait récupérés à l'aéroport de Toulouse, les quatre adolescents regardèrent la villa que le père d'Adrien avait loué pour l'occasion. Adrien était habitué aux extravagances de son père. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra les différents endroits où il ferait ses prochaines séances photos.

La piscine en pierre naturelle sur la gauche, le jardin parfaitement taillé au fond dans lequel se trouvait une petite fontaine arborée, les escaliers en fausse pierre menant au porche. Plus loin, on discernait le départ d'une partie boisée qui promettait sans doute des promenades entre amis. Juste avant d'arriver, il avait vu la mer qui devait se trouver au maximum à 300mètres de là. Il mettrait sa main à couper que le petit sentier quittant l'arrière de leur jardin y menait. Cette maison avait du charme. C'était indéniable.

Avec un sourire, il s'empara de la main de Marinette qui tourna le visage vers lui. L'excitation dansait dans ses yeux azur, l'amusant et faisant battre un peu plus son cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Nathalie franchit le porche et se gratta la gorge pour attirer l'attention des quatre adolescents.

« Les affaires de Mesdemoiselles Dupain-Cheng et Césaire ont été mises dans la chambre du second étage tout à droite. Vous avez votre salle de bain privée. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et se sourire.

« Adrien, vous et votre ami êtes dans la chambre de gauche. Votre salle de bain est en face sur le palier. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.

\- C'est parfait Nathalie. Rassura-t-il sans laisser sa déception de ne pas partager sa chambre avec Mari, bien qu'il pouvait peut-être y resonger plus tard.

\- Lors des séances photos, j'attendrais à ce que vous ne soyez pas dans les parages. Il y a plusieurs dépliants d'activités que vous pouvez faire en attendant. Adrien pourra vous rejoindre à la fin de ses obligations. »

Elle continua ses instructions, ou plutôt celles de M. Agreste, pendant quelques minutes. Ils apprirent qu'elle serait au rez-de-chaussée à tout moment, une chambre s'y trouvant, et que le reste de l'équipe dormait dans une autre villa à quelques mètres de là. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas de réelles libertés dans la maison vu que Nathalie les superviserait mais au moins, ils étaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et Adrien savait que Nathalie était très discrète et lui laisserait plus de liberté que son père.

Le Samedi était déjà bien entamé quand ils finirent de déballer leurs affaires. Avec l'accord de l'assistante de Gabriel, les adolescents furent autorisés à quitter la villa pour aller faire un tour dans le petit village situé à dix minutes par piste cyclable en vélo. Ils déambulèrent dans les petites rues, visitant les différentes boutiques dans lesquelles ils repérèrent des articles qu'ils reviendraient acheter plus tard. Adrien repéra une robe rouge dans laquelle il adorerait voir Marinette et nota mentalement l'adresse. Un petit cadeau ne ferait pas de mal pour fêter leurs premières vacances ensembles.

Le samedi soir se termina assez tôt. La fatigue du voyage et de leur promenade de fin d'après-midi les rattrapèrent rapidement. Ils ne remirent pas en question les agencements des chambres, trop pressés d'aller rejoindre Morphée.

Le dimanche fut bien plus détendu. Ils avaient largement profité de la piscine, ne décollant pas de la villa pour aller explorer les environs. Adrien avait adoré jouer dans la piscine avec ses amis, profitant de chaque occasion pour poser ses mains sur sa petite-amie très chatouilleuse et friande des batailles d'eau. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait sauté sur elle pour la couler, le nombre de fois où il l'avait prise pour la jeter sans ménagement dans la piscine. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'éclat de rire qui avait résonné dans la villa ce jour-là. Nathalie était restée en retrait, travaillant sans doute sur un rapport pour son père. Quelque part, il était presque triste pour elle. Triste qu'elle ne profite pas du soleil pour se détendre. Mais c'était Nathalie.

Ce soir-là, après leur couché officiel, les gars rejoignirent les filles dans leur chambre pour continuer à parler entre eux. Seulement, quand vint le moment de se séparer, Alya rejoignit Nino au lieu de rester avec Marinette. Avec un rougissement, Adrien alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il était heureux mais légèrement mal à l'aise. Quand il l'a rejoignit, elle s'était déjà changé et était sous la couette, pianotant sur son portable tranquillement. Elle verrouilla son écran quand il s'installa à ses côtés et le regarda avec un sourire.

« J'espère que Nathalie ne va pas nous démasquer. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton père approuve de te savoir ici. S'amusa-t-elle doucement, se coulant un peu plus sous la couette.

\- J'ai mis mon réveil un peu plus tôt pour être sûr qu'elle ne montera pas vérifier. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement et se blotti contre lui, posant son bras contre son torse. Adrien se fondit en elle et caressa tendrement son bras.

« C'est la première fois que nous dormons ensemble.

\- Nous avons déjà dormi ensemble à ton anniversaire. Murmura Mari'.

\- On était entouré par plein de personnes. Sourit-il. C'est différent.

\- Tu veux retourner avec Nino ? Taquina-t-elle. Je peux très bien câliner Alya dans mon sommeil.

\- Oh que non. J'y suis j'y reste… Si ça te va. »

C'était donc ça. Marinette sourit tendrement, son visage toujours contre son torse. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine avant de relever son visage vers le sien. Il la regardait avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, le regard empli d'une tendresse qui ne cessait d'augmenter dans son cœur. Prenant appui sur lui, elle se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit timidement et passa une main sur sa joue pour ajuster une mèche derrière son oreille. Comment pouvait-il être si doux dans un seul geste ? Le cœur de la brunette fondit.

« Je ne te veux nulle part ailleurs. »

Rassuré, il passa son bras dans le bas de son dos et l'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Adrien se réveilla le lendemain à cause de son réveil, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir de grandes difficultés à atteindre son portable pour éteindre la sonnerie. Seulement, Marinette avait décidé de l'officialiser comme oreiller personnel durant la nuit, le bloquant entre son corps et le matelas. Il rit doucement quand elle grommela dans son sommeil à cause de ses mouvements. Une fois la sonnerie coupée, il sourit et caressa son épaule nue, la faisant frissonner légèrement. Elle resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur lui avant de frotter son visage dans son cou.

« Princesse. Murmura-t-il doucement. Il faut que je me lève.

\- Non. Confortable. Et chaud. Marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

\- Si tu veux profiter de ton oreiller vivant une autre nuit, va falloir me laisser partir avant que Nathalie ne vienne me chercher. Rit-il. »

Juste un « Hum » ennuyé s'échappa de l'endormie et, à contrecœur, elle se détacha de lui, se tourna et se blotti dans la couette qu'elle ramena confortablement à son visage. Attendrie, Adrien l'embrassa sur l'épaule et se leva doucement. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au lit, il sourit en la voyant de nouveau profondément endormi.

Quand il revint de sa séance photo près de trois heures plus tard, il fut étonné de voir Nino avec son casque sur les oreilles, plongé dans un moment de mixage sans aucune trace des filles autour. Adrien tapota son épaule pour l'avertir et tira une chaise à côté de lui.

« Les filles ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Nop Dude. Alya a enlevé Mari' pour la journée. Elle voulait rester seule avec sa meilleure amie. »

En l'observant, Adrien se rendit compte que Nino était légèrement… nerveux. Il plissa les yeux et ne détacha pas son regard de lui. Ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps avant…

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu vois un truc de nouveau sur moi ou quoi ? »

Qu'il ne craque.

Le mannequin sourit, amusé par la réaction de son ami. Il posa son coude sur la table et posa son visage sur son poing fermé, continuant de l'étudier. Encore quelques petites secondes et le métis commença à rougir. Rougir ?

Assembler les pièces du puzzle n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Surtout quand on se retrouve avec une épave nerveuse en face de soi après une nuit passée avec sa petite amie. Le regard du blond se chargea de malice et s'approcha un peu de celui de Nino.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Taquina-t-il en haussant ostensiblement les sourcils.

\- Tait-toi. Railla le métis, reniflant pour cacher son malaise. Comme si tu n'avais rien fait avec Nettie. »

Adrien haussa un unique sourcil et regarda son meilleur ami. Il était heureux pour lui. Et pour Alya. C'était une étape importante pour un couple. D'ailleurs, vu leur proximité depuis quelques temps, il était même étonné qu'ils ne soient pas passé à l'acte plus tôt. Aucun jugement : chacun y va à son rythme. Quoiqu'il en soit, désormais, il ne pourrait plus regarder cette chambre de la même façon. Rien que de penser à y mettre les pieds le mit mal à l'aise. C'était décidé : il serait obligé de dormir avec sa chère et tendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Oups.

Il se redressa légèrement, revenant contre le dos de sa chaise.

« On a juste dormi avec Marinette. Avoua-t-il doucement.

\- Nous avons aussi dormi avec Alya. Se moqua Nino.

\- Non, sérieusement. On s'est juste… blotti l'un contre l'autre et on s'est endormi. Ça ne fait que quatre mois qu'on est ensemble alors…

\- Quatre mois, une semaine, un an… peu importe la durée d'une relation. L'important, ce sont les sentiments.

\- Je ne veux pas la forcer. »

Nino dévisagea le blond qui semblait soudainement absorbé par l'observation des abricots devant lui. Il en prit d'ailleurs un et commença à le manger sans oser détourner son regard vers Nino. Un sourire étira les lèvres du métis avant qu'il n'attaque également un abricot.

« Tu n'as pas nié que tu n'en n'avais pas envie. Charia-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, faisant lever les yeux d'Adrien au ciel.

\- Qui n'aurait pas envie d'elle ? Sérieusement ? Tu l'as vu ? Elle est magnifique et son corps est…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Dude. Ne me raconte pas tes fantasmes sur elle. C'est presque ma _sœur_. Un peu de respect pour le grand frère.

\- Petit frère. Tu es plus jeune qu'elle. Railla Adrien.

\- Peu importe. Garde tes pensées impures sur elle pour toi. Beurk !

\- Genre tu vas être gêné par ça après la nuit dernière.

\- Je vais faire la même chose en parlant d'Alya. Prévint Nino, le menaçant avec un noyau d'abricot entre les doigts.

\- Eurk… compris.

\- Bien. »

Un silence amusé s'installa entre les deux. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils n'y tinrent pu et éclatèrent de rire.

« Je suis content pour Al' et toi.

\- Merci. Je suppose. Répondit maladroitement Nino en haussant les épaules.

\- En parlant de ça, tu aurais pu me prévenir que Mari' était du genre câlin dans son sommeil.

\- Plutôt du genre sangsue. Nuança Nino, faisant rire Adrien. Pas que ça te déplaise, non ?

\- Absolument pas. Sourit-il. Bon aller, vu que nous sommes que tous les deux aujourd'hui, on va en centre-ville et on bouge un peu ?

\- Je me change et on y va. »

Ils se cognèrent les poings et allèrent changer de tenues pour passer la journée loin de la villa.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien. **_

_**Voici la mise à jour de cette fic. Je n'ai plus vraiment de commentaires sur les précédents chapitres. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause d'une perte d'intérêt pour cette histoire. Dans tous les cas, le blocage que j'avais sur le prochain chapitre est dépassé. Enfin! Après des semaines à chercher à rédiger ce foutu chapitre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout rédiger et il sera en ligne dimanche prochain. Nous n'allons pas tarder à entrer dans la dernière phase de cette fic (d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres). J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Sur ce...**_

_**[Enjoy]**_

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Marinette et Alya revinrent ce soir-là, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard entendu à sa meilleure amie. Elle l'ignora royalement, faisant comme si son regard ne signifiait rien pour elle. Mais il avait vu la rougeur sur ses joues et cela ne le fit que sourire un peu plus.

« Ne les taquine pas Adrien. S'amusa Marinette en s'installant sur les genoux de son petit ami. »

Adrien leva un sourcil amusé en la regardant et passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Il frotta son nez au sien et effleura ses lèvres sans vraiment l'embrasser. Elle rit légèrement juste avant qu'elle ne comble l'écart, réclamant son baiser en bonne et due forme. Il la laissa prendre le contrôle et savoura son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et il remit une mèche derrière son oreille avant de caresser sa joue.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Sourit-il tendrement.

\- Excellente. Et la vôtre ?

\- C'était cool. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Oh non Sunshine ! Intervint Alya, faussement en colère et encore un peu rouge. Tu ne parles certainement pas de ma vie sexuelle avec ma meilleure amie. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

\- Nino n'était pas très discret dans son attitude. Pour sa décharge, il ne m'a rien dit avant que je ne le devine. S'amusa le blond.

\- Et ne t'en fait pas Alya. Ajouta Mari' en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Code des meilleures amies, règle numéro 3.

\- C'est quoi cette règle ? Demanda Nino, un peu suspicieux.

\- Tout ce qui est dit entre meilleures amies reste entre meilleures amies. Récitèrent-elles d'une même voix.

\- Hey ! Il n'y a pas une règle qui dit « On doit tout se dire » dans le code du petit-ami ? S'indigna Adrien, amusé.

\- Adrien… Prévint Alya.

\- Laisse-le Babe. Intervint Nino en plaçant sa petite-amie sur ses genoux. Il est juste jaloux. »

Alya se mit à rire avec Nino alors que Mari' retint un sourire. Adrien, lui, devint rouge et se cacha dans l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Il sentit qu'elle retenait de rire à cause des légers tremblements de son corps.

« Tu pourrais me soutenir. Marmonna-t-il contre elle.

\- Désolée. C'est ce que tu gagnes à les taquiner. »

Il grommela et se blotti un peu plus contre elle.

* * *

**oOo**

Sortant de la salle de bain, Marinette lança un regard à Adrien qui était en train de fouiller dans ses valises à la recherche d'un boxer de rechange. Elle frotta encore un peu ses cheveux humides et s'installa sur le lit, toujours le regard rivé sur lui.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? S'amusa-t-il en lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Plutôt oui. Un problème avec ça ? Sourit-elle. »

Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il se redressa et vint déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il lui sourit, lança un « Au contraire. » aguicheur et disparu dans la salle de bain. Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, au moment où le bruit de la douche commença à se faire entendre. Elle finit de se sécher les cheveux, les brossa rapidement et se mit sous la couette. Prenant son portable, elle défila sur les réseaux sociaux pour s'occuper en attendant le retour d'Adrien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Le regard de Mari' se leva immédiatement, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Nathalie à la recherche de son protégé. Il était censé être dans sa chambre. Pas dans celle des filles. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Alya.

« Tu aurais de la crème hydratante ? Je viens de la finir sur mes jambes.

\- Salle de bain. Indiqua Mari'. Mais Adrien est sous la douche. »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Alya dépassa le lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Mari' haussa un sourcil : il n'avait pas fermé la porte ? Elle ricana quand elle l'entendit lui parler depuis sa douche.

« Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais me rejoindre sous la douche Princesse. Taquina Adrien, visiblement aveugle au fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Marinette.

\- On se calme Sunshine. Ce n'est que moi.

\- Alya ? Couina-t-il. Merde. »

S'en suivit un bruit de chute, un autre juron et un fouillis métallique et de plastique se déchirant. Inquiète, Mari' tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la salle de bain au moment où Alya éclata de rire. Elle sortit de la pièce et lança un regard vers la brunette.

« Je te laisse gérer ce gâchis. Rit-elle. Merci pour la crème. Je te la rends demain. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, la rouquine disparut dans le couloir. L'attention de Marinette revint sur la porte de la salle de bain où s'échappaient quelques jurons et gémissements. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Se levant, elle s'avança vers la pièce.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ?

\- Humpf. J'ai glissé.

\- J'arrive. S'amusa-t-elle. »

Quand elle put enfin voir le carnage dans la salle de bain, elle ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Adrien, en vrac dans la baignoire avec le rideau de douche le recouvrant presque totalement et la tringle accrochée uniquement par une seule extrémité et leurs différents shampoings et savons dispersés dans et hors de la baignoire. Adrien lui lança un regard noir, la calmant presque. Il renifla quand il vit que ses épaules continuaient de tressauter à cause des rires qu'elle retenait. Nettie lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'accepta, faisant attention à ce que le rideau continue de couvrir son intimité. Aucun des deux ne sut si les rougeurs sur leurs joues étaient dû à la gêne ou à la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bain.

Une fois redressé, elle s'occupa de ramasser les flacons dispersés avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser terminer. Elle se réinstalla sur le lit et reprit son occupation. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire moqueur quand il revint dans la pièce, comme si de rien n'était. Levant juste le regard, elle le vit la dévisager avec un mélange de malaise et d'amusement. Il finit par renifler et s'installa à côté d'elle, un « Chut » coupant toute moquerie de sa part. Comme si elle allait renoncer maintenant.

« Alors comme ça tu voulais que je te rejoigne ? »

Le rougissement s'approfondissant sur les joues du blond fut sa fierté personnelle. Toujours avec son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle posa son portable sur sa table de nuit et se tourna vers lui.

« Non, pas vraiment.

\- Non ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui ou non ? S'amusa Marinette un peu plus devant la gêne d'Adrien.

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il, osant enfin la regarder. »

Il lui sourit timidement et leva son bras pour l'inciter à venir se blottir contre lui. Elle s'exécuta et déposa un baiser sur son pectoral. Il frissonna légèrement et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. C'est juste sortit tout seul, pour te taquiner. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit. »

Marinette le regarda, un peu hébétée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce type de remarque. Bien sûr que non il ne la forcerait jamais : sur ça, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et elle savait qu'il était loin d'être même capable d'y penser. Mais elle ne s'était jamais douté que lui n'avait pas cette confiance en lui-même. C'était… déroutant. Et terriblement touchant. L'azur se chargea d'une tendresse infinie. Avec précaution, elle tourna son visage avec sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il finit par répondre au baiser, plaçant une main sur sa joue pour l'approcher de lui un peu plus. Sans se séparer, ils se glissèrent un peu plus sous la couette. La main de Marinette glissa sur ses cotes, le faisant frissonner et reculer un peu pour mieux la voir.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Adrien. Murmura-t-elle. Tu as le droit de me toucher si tu en as envie. Parce que ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Et je te fais confiance.

\- Tu mérites le monde Mari'. Souffla-t-il. Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi, te faire sentir aimée, adorée et désirée.

\- Tu me le fais déjà sentir. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ça. Sourit-elle doucement, se blottissant contre lui. »

Adrien embrassa ses cheveux et la serra dans ses bras. Petit à petit. Il voulait la savourer. Le sommeil les gagna rapidement malgré les caresses courant sur leur peau. Jamais Adrien ne s'était sentit si en paix avec lui-même et si heureux.

* * *

**oOo**

La semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais, pour une fois, Adrien avait adoré cette semaine de « vacances ». C'est donc avec un peu de regret qu'il regarda Marinette et ses amis faire leurs valises. Ils ne devaient partir que le soir, vers vingt et une heures mais c'était toujours un peu triste de terminer ses vacances.

Heureusement, il avait pu profiter de chaque nuit avec sa douce et tendre. Nathalie n'avait jamais vérifié qu'il était bien dans sa chambre et il en était ravi. Même si, contrairement à Nino et Alya, ils n'avaient franchis aucune étape, ils s'étaient largement rapprochés. Désormais, Adrien n'hésitait plus à toucher Mari' pour tout et rien. Il n'avait plus cette impression qu'il s'imposait quand aucune raison valable n'incluait un contact. Alors, il ne se gênait pas et ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Peut-être même un peu trop.

« Je ne te savais pas si tactile Chaton.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pot de colle la nuit. Renchérit-il, amusé de l'avoir retrouvé agrippé à lui tel un koala chaque matin.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Et toi ? »

Elle leva son regard pétillant de malice et sourit vivement. Jetant ses derniers vêtements dans la valise, elle s'approcha de lui et vint se placer à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle fit courir ses doigts depuis sa ceinture jusqu'à son cou. Son sourire devint aguicheur et Adrien retint un reniflement amusé en la regardant faire ses yeux de biche.

« Absolument pas. Avoua-t-elle, la voix basse envoyant des frissons à Adrien. Et j'aime particulièrement ça.

\- Parfait. »

Il attrapa sa main pour la faire arrêter ses caresses et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle réprima un petit cri avant de se fondre en lui. Il se sépara d'elle à contrecœur et posa son front sur le sien.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir d'ici.

\- Il faut bien rentrer à Paris un jour ou l'autre Chaton. Et on profitera encore plus de nos prochaines vacances ensemble la prochaine fois.

\- J'ai déjà hâte. »

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus et l'entraina à sa suite pour profiter de leur dernière journée. Direction les boutiques pour les cadeaux.

* * *

**oOo**

« Le plus simple serait qu'ils restent tous les trois à la maison. Il est près de minuit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils rentrent si tard pour réveiller leurs parents. »

Nathalie lança un regard à son protégé. Ils étaient tous fatigués par le voyage et, maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le manoir Agreste, l'assistante devait avouer que l'idée de les renvoyer chez eux à une heure aussi indécente ne l'enchantait pas énormément non plus. Elle acquiesça de la tête et permis aux adolescents d'entrer dans le manoir. Elle se doutait qu'aucune chambre d'ami n'avait été préparée pour l'occasion. Adrien prit les devants.

« On sera tous dans ma chambre. Les filles prendront le lit et Nino et moi allons nous partager le canapé. J'ai suffisamment de couverture pour nous recouvrir.

\- Très bien. Je laisse une note aux cuisiniers pour les informer de préparer plus de petits déjeuner pour demain matin. Nous vous ramènerons chez vous dans la matinée. Ton père veut faire un point avec toi à quatorze heures. »

Adrien étouffa un bâillement et commença à monter les escaliers, suivit par ses amis. Un dernier geste de la main et un dernier « Bonne nuit » et ils se retrouvèrent sans la présence de Nathalie à leurs côtés. En entrant dans la pièce, Nino se jeta contre le canapé, grommelant visiblement quelque chose contre les coussins. Alya leva les yeux au ciel et alla déposer ses affaires dans un coin.

« Je peux y aller en première ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la salle de bain.

\- Bien sûr. Fais comme chez toi. »

Adrien ferma la porte une fois tout le monde dans sa chambre. Marinette posa son sac près de celui d'Alya, se dirigea vers les baies vitrées et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se délier. Adrien observa ses muscles rouler sous ses vêtements et s'approcha d'elle par derrière, enroulant sa taille de ses bras. Soufflant de contentement, elle s'appuya contre lui, le regard toujours rivé sur la vue.

« On peut prendre le canapé avec Al' si tu préfères ton lit. Murmura la jeune femme contre lui, baillant légèrement.

\- Nino a déjà fait sa place. »

En preuve, ils entendirent un léger ronflement du métis. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et rirent devant le spectacle. Mari' se détacha de son petit-ami et s'approcha de Nino. S'agenouillant face à lui, elle lui retira ses lunettes doucement et posa un plaid sur ses épaules. Adrien la regardait avec tendresse et lui tendit la main quand elle eut finit pour la ramener dans ses bras.

« En plus, j'aimerais profiter de toi encore un peu cette nuit. »

Elle sourit quand il l'embrassa doucement. Elle se sépara de lui légèrement pour se blottir contre lui. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot mais c'était suffisant. Seul le bruit de la douche d'Alya et la respiration de Nino brisaient le silence de la pièce mais c'était suffisant. Et ce sentiment réchauffa leurs deux cœurs. Alya sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillée de son short et débardeur de nuit. Quand elle vit Nino affalé sur le canapé, elle laissa échapper un ricanement et s'approcha de lui. Elle se glissa contre lui et le dos du canapé, retira ses lunettes et fit un clin d'œil au second couple.

« Bonne nuit les amoureux.

\- Bonne nuit Al'. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix chuchotée. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent avant de se séparer. Ramassant ses affaires, Mari' se dirigea vers la salle de bain à la demande du mannequin qui avait insisté pour qu'elle passe avant lui. Elle le réprimanda du regard quand il bailla plus d'une fois, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait attendre quelques minutes de plus pour qu'il y aille et puisse se coucher plus rapidement. Mais il était têtu. Presque autant qu'elle. Alors, quand elle céda mais se souvint de l'agencement de sa salle de bain, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges écarlates.

« Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu… tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Ta douche est séparée par une cloison non ? Tu… tu ne me verrais pas et je ne te verrais pas. Ça nous ferait gagner du temps. »

Il la regardait avec amusement, bien qu'il soit un peu plus rouge que d'ordinaire, et décida de la taquiner un peu plus longtemps. Croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres, il la dévisagea alors que son visage se peignait de gêne et d'irritation.

« Tu me veux sous ta douche ? S'amusa le mannequin, remuant ses sourcils avec exagération.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit HotStuff. Je reprends ma proposition dans trois secondes.

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher les affaires et je te rejoins. Rit-il en embrassant son front. Merci.

\- Humpf. »

Quand il revint dans la salle de bain, Marinette était déjà sous la douche. Adrien lutta contre ses pensées et refusa certaines images d'envahir son esprit. Face à lui-même dans le miroir du dessus de son lavabo, il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage pour se calmer et commença sa routine du soir.

Quand ils tombèrent sur le lit vingt minutes plus tard, Adrien captura le corps de sa petite amie contre le sien en un temps record et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Elle se blotti contre lui, sentant son savon pour une fois. C'était peut-être ça le paradis.

* * *

**oOo**

Lorsque vint le moment de se séparer le dimanche en fin de matinée, Adrien dut admettre qu'il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Son réconfort vint du SMS que lui envoya Marinette le soir même, lui indiquant qu'elle avait retrouvé un de ses shorts dans sa valise. Il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain, au siège de l'entreprise, pour pouvoir le récupérer et la revoir.

Son excitation était largement visible le lendemain. Sa maquilleuse s'amusait de le voir si en forme et joyeux. Même la présence de Lila et Wang n'arrivait pas à le faire se sentir mal. Chloé, elle, se contentait de lui lancer des regards de travers, pianotant en même temps sur son portable. Quand les quatre mannequins se retrouvèrent tous dans la même pièce, passé à la loupe par les stylistes afin de déterminer les tenues qu'ils devraient porter pour la soirée de dévoilement officiel de la nouvelle collection, elle finit par craquer. Claquant sa langue contre son palais, elle lança négligemment son portable sur le fauteuil à ses côtés et se tourna de moitié vers son ami d'enfance.

« Tes vacances se sont bien passées on dirait ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'était génial. S'enthousiasma Adrien, lui lançant un radieux sourire.

\- Très bien. Messieurs, pouvez-vous retirer vos chemises s'il vous plait ? J'ai l'impression que je dois reprendre quelques mesures. Demanda le styliste principal.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu dis que cette semaine est géniale. Sourcilla Chloé, remarquant le bronzage impeccable du blond.

\- J'étais bien entouré. Cligna-t-il de l'œil malicieusement, la faisant « humpf » et gagnant un très léger grognement des deux autres mannequins.

\- Monsieur Agreste, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez, pour une fois, tenu parfaitement compte de mes recommandations concernant votre exposition au soleil. Sourit le styliste en s'affairant autour de lui. Ce teint vous va parfaitement et est parfaitement homogène. Merci pour vos efforts.

\- Sincèrement, s'excusa Adrien, vous devriez plutôt remercier ma petite-amie pour ça. Elle s'assurait de m'en mettre très régulièrement pour que je ne finisse pas comme une écrevisse.

\- Ben voyons. Rit Chloé. Oh… En parlant du loup. »

Le regard d'Adrien dériva pour se trouver sur Marinette qui venait d'arriver, accompagnée par Nathalie, un petit paquet à la main. Son visage s'éclaira instantanément, amusant le styliste toujours à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes à peine séparés que tu manques déjà de ne pas pouvoir mettre tes mains sur lui Marinette ? »

La moquerie dans le ton de Chloé n'avait rien de méchant. C'était taquin, tout au plus. En entendant son nom, Mari' détacha son regard de Nathalie qui s'excusa rapidement et observa Chloé. Elle se mit à rougir, envoya un regard noir à Adrien qui s'amusa de sa réaction et finit par lever les yeux au ciel. Ne se démontant pas, elle s'avança vers le quatuor sans accorder un regard à Lila et Wang. Son sourire étira ses lèvres et Adrien demanda à son styliste s'ils avaient finis. Un léger hochement de tête et Adrien s'avança pour rejoindre Mari'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a été raconté Chloé ?

\- Juste la vérité. Que tu avais pris soin de moi et que tu m'avais empêché de finir rouge carmin. »

Il s'empara de sa main en arrivant à sa hauteur et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement.

« Hey.

\- Hey. Murmura-t-elle en retour. Ça va ?

\- Tu m'as manqué. »

Il lui fit un baisemain et s'écarta pour que Chloé puisse la voir. Il fit attention à ce que les deux autres ne puissent la voir, son corps leur bloquant la vue. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard meurtrier de Wang dans son dos.

« Prenez une chambre vous deux. Railla Chloé.

\- Contente de te voir aussi Chloé. S'amusa Mari'. Je suis désolée, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Adrien, mais je dois y aller.

\- Oh. Tu ne peux pas rester ? Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

\- C'est gentil Adrien mais je dois rejoindre Nate et Luka pour bosser sur un nouveau projet. Ils veulent changer un peu l'image du groupe alors… »

Elle se sépara de lui et alla déposer son paquet auprès de ses affaires qu'elle avait repéré. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Wang l'observait de bas en haut, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle se renfrogna intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

« Ça veut dire que je ne vais pas te voir jusqu'à ce que ce projet soit fini comme la dernière fois ?

\- Comme si je pouvais rester loin de toi. Rigola-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh ! Attends-moi ici. Tu as aussi oublié quelque chose dans ma valise quand tu es parti hier matin. »

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et, voyant l'expression de Wang, il réussissait ce qu'il faisait. On dit que les chats sont territoriaux. Son surnom de Chaton prenait toute sa valeur quand il marquait son territoire ainsi. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, consciente également de la manœuvre de son ami d'enfance. Ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Adrien quitta la pièce et Marinette s'empara de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Nathaniel pour le prévenir de son retard. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit que Chloé avait été approchée par son styliste également. Alors, pour ne pas à avoir à supporter Wang et la peste de Lila, elle resta concentrée sur son portable. Tellement concentrée qu'elle ne les vit pas s'approcher. Elle sursauta quand Wang se râcla la gorge à ses côtés.

« Oh. Bonjour.

\- Salut sweetie. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Susurra-t-il en la regardant toujours avec son air lubrique dans les yeux.

\- Parfaites et absolument pas. »

Elle replongea son regard sur son portable et commença à lire un article qu'Alya lui avait recommandé. Résultat : elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement à la place des mots de Wang et elle se contentait de fredonner de temps en temps.

« Donc, tu viens à la soirée de samedi du coup, c'est ça ?

\- Hum.

\- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas si parfaites que tu le penses sweetie entre toi et ton… bref… Mais vu qu'il va à la soirée accompagnée par sa partenaire de tournage, c'est qu'il doit y avoir du gaz dans l'air, non ?

\- Hum.

\- Pas besoin de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je te connais par cœur. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à te pardonner. Cette soirée sera l'occasion pour nous de nous montrer. Ne t'en fait pas, je te protégerais de ce type.

\- Et je vous aiderais, bien évidemment. Continua Lila avec son air mielleux. Ça te va ? »

Pas de réponse de la brune, toujours absorbée par son article. Lila et Wang échangèrent un regard agacé et Lila plaqua un sourire sur son visage pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Marinette ? Appela-t-elle un peu plus fort, la réveillant de son mutisme.

\- Oh. Hein ?

\- Pour samedi soir ? La soirée de lancement ?

\- Oh. Bien sûre que j'y serais. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, juste pour une apparente politesse.

\- Marinette ? Appela à son tour Adrien en s'approchant. Tiens, je pense que tu aimerais le récupérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquerra-t-elle en regardant dans le paquet et en se mettant à rougir furieusement.

\- Tu as du l'oublié dans la salle de bain quand nous y étions. S'amusa Adrien en l'embrassant sur le front. Je te raccompagne. »

Les mots refusaient de sortir de la bouche de Mari' et son visage était plus rouge que jamais. Adrien s'en amusait visiblement et elle le frappa gentiment au bras pour l'avoir embarrassée de la sorte. Il lança un « Je reviens tout de suite » à l'équipe de stylistes et raccompagna la jeune femme aux portes du bâtiment sous le regard noir et calculateur de Wang et Lila.

Samedi, Wang comptait bien reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Leur petit jeu avait assez duré.

« C'est plutôt bien parti, tu ne crois pas ? »

La voix de Lila résonna à ses oreilles. Sans même la voir, il pouvait entendre son espièglerie et sa suffisance dans le timbre de sa voix. Le regard toujours sur le couple, Wang serra ses poings et inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers la rouquine.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Blondinet est encore bien trop présent. Elle n'arrive pas à se défaire de son emprise. Elle a besoin de passer du temps seule avec moi pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis le seul à pouvoir la traiter comme il se doit. Il n'y a que moi pour elle. Elle est à _moi_.

\- Et Adrien est à moi. Enchaina Lila en posant une main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. Ne t'en fait pas, ils seront à nous au plus tard samedi prochain. »

Il lui lança un regard de travers et du presque retenir un frisson en voyant son expression. Mais au final, tout ce qui importait, c'était que Marinette revienne vers lui. Et cette idée le fit sourire.

Lila tapa quelque chose sur son portable juste avant qu'une légère sonnerie ne s'échappa du sien. Sans même le regarder, il valida le message et reporta son regard sur l'endroit où le couple avait disparu.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de continuer notre petit jeu. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête à la remarque de Lila. Ils furent appeler pour la suite des mesures.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous :)

Déjà _**merci**_ pour les commentaires sur le précédent chapitre. Ils m'ont rassurée et font ultra plaisir.

Voici donc la suite de cette fic. Je dois avouer, ce chapitre m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre mais je viens tout juste de la finir! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes. D'habitude, j'ai trois ou quarte relectures avant de les poster mais vu que je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance... Bref. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant le démarrage de la prochaine "partie" de cette fic. Je l'ai en tête depuis le début de cette aventure et j'ai hâte de l'écrire.

Sur ce... {Enjoy}

* * *

**oOo**

« Je vais être une catastrophe ambulante. »

Adrien et Alya échangèrent un regard amusé en observant la franco-chinoise faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Nino, lui, comprenait naturellement sa douleur et lui lançait un regard désolé et compatissant.

« Tu dramatises Princesse. Rassura Adrien en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main et la calmer. Tu as très bien fait la dernière fois.

\- Sauf que la dernière fois, ce n'était pas notre première apparition officielle ensemble. Personne ne faisait attention à moi et nous n'avons fait que danser des slows.

\- Je te rassure Fille, il n'y aura pas grand-chose d'autres à faire. Grinça Alya en souvenir de ces soirées mondaines.

\- Elle a raison. Continua Adrien. Tu seras parfaite. Et puis, tout se joue dans le cavalier, non ?

Marinette regarda son petit-ami avec une moue enfantine. Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement, lui promettant une énième fois que tout se passerait bien. Son portable sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Soufflant, Adrien le regarda et grimaça un instant. Le replaçant dans sa poche arrière, Alya lui donna un léger coup d'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Cette semaine va être encore chargée ?

\- Comme tous les ans. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi soir pour que tout soit derrière nous.

\- Courage Sunshine. Tu survivras. »

* * *

**oOo**

Il survivra, oui. Parce que la fatigue ne pouvait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ou, tout du moins, il espérait que son père ne laisserait pas la fatigue le tuer. Mais actuellement, il en doutait. Énormément.

Cette semaine avait été une folie. Pire que les années précédentes même. Peut-être que c'était à cause des multiples reprises que les couturières ont du faire sur les mannequins. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la présence de quatre mannequins principaux et pas seulement deux. Ou peut-être que la présence de Lila et Wang à ses côtés, _constamment_, avait été bien plus lourd à porter qu'il ne le croyait.

Pourtant, Wang avait été en retrait toute la semaine. C'était peut-être aussi ça qui le gênait à ce point. C'est à peine s'ils s'étaient adressés la parole ou même échangés un regard. C'était troublant. Et plus les jours avaient défilé et plus son mauvais pressentiment avait augmenté. Pourtant, Mari' n'avait jamais été dans les parages et le chinois n'avait rien tenté pour la croiser ou lui parler. Il aurait dû être détendu. Mais non. C'était tout l'inverse. Il se passait quelque chose, juste là, sous son nez et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était ces petits sourires en coin, ces coups d'œil dérobés ici et là vers lui et où il avait pu y lire une satisfaction qu'Adrien ne comprenait absolument pas. C'était son regard quand il était sur son portable qui se voulait doux mais, en même temps, on sentait que c'était faux. C'était cet air calculateur qu'il dissimulait relativement bien mais qui était tout de même présent sur son visage. Bref… quelque chose se passait avec lui.

Avec lui… Et avec Lila.

Rien que de penser à ce nom le fit grimacer. Adrien devait l'admettre : cette fille était d'une ténacité étonnante. Son père devait l'envier secrètement. Pendant toute la semaine, elle avait été à tourner autour de lui comme un vautour guettant sa proie. Elle le surveillait de loin alors qu'avant, elle était plutôt à chercher son contact par tous les moyens. Elle était plus distante mais, en même temps, toujours près de lui. C'était des contacts très furtifs, des regards qui se voulaient discrets et des sourires qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Il essayait de l'ignorer. Vraiment. Mais son instinct lui dictait de la garder sous surveillance.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Du moins, quand il le pouvait.

En ce samedi matin, Lila était dans les cabines pour les femmes, se faisant retoucher sa robe pour la soirée à venir. Trois autres mannequins étaient présentes, se préparant pour une séance photo qui devait avoir lieu deux heures plus tard. Les filles ne cessaient de parler, de rigoler et de commérer sur tout le monde. Pile ce dont avait besoin Lila pour passer à l'étape finale de son plan.

En train de se changer, Lila cacha un sourire lorsque son portable, bien en évidence sur la table de la pièce, se mit à vibrer. Une fois. Deux fois. Et rapidement, elle perdit le compte. Son sourire s'agrandit quand une des mannequin, Sarah, remarqua les vibrations du portable.

« Lila. Tu as un admirateur secret ou quoi ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Qu-quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. »

Quand elle sortit de l'arrière du rideau, elle portait un masque de gêne et affichait un léger sourire. Il ne manquait plus qu'une légère rougeur parsème ses joues et c'était parfait. Les autres mannequins la regardèrent, amusées. S'il y a bien une chose que Lila avait compris et savait manier à la perfection, c'était que ces trois filles étaient des commères sans nom et qu'elles étaient très, très, très curieuses. Aussi, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Sarah ne passe à l'attaque.

« Non. »

Feignant l'horreur et amorçant un geste pour s'interposer entre la fille et son portable, elle grimaça quand Sarah attrapa son portable. Lui laissant volontairement deux petites secondes, elle arriva enfin à son portable et l'arracha des mains de la fille.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne dis rien à personne s'il te plait ! Implora Lila. Je…

\- Tu sors avec Adrien Agreste ? Je n'ai pas mal vu ?

\- De quoi tu parles Sarah ? Intervint Laure, une autre mannequin. Agreste Junior sort avec Marinette, non ? »

En un quart de seconde, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Lila. Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Mais rien ne paraissait sur son visage, si ce n'est une fausse confusion et un faux regret.

« Vous devez me promettre que rien ne va sortir d'ici. Commença Lila, attendant les acquiescements de ses « amies ». Adrien et moi sortons en secret depuis quelques temps.

\- Il a mis les choses aux claires il y a quelques mois si je me souviens bien. Contra Mylène, sceptique.

\- Oui, nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble. Mais pour ma défense, c'était prévu que nous soyons un réel couple au début. Du coup, après ça, j'ai été m'excuser auprès de lui et il a eu la gentillesse de me laisser une seconde chance. Il est comme ça.

\- C'est vrai. Concéda Sarah, rêveusement. Il est adorable et n'est jamais en colère contre quiconque.

\- Très rapidement, nous sommes devenus amis mais… Marinette était en colère ou jalouse du fait qu'Adrien passait du temps seul avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas être humiliée publiquement par une éventuelle tromperie. Alors on a commencé à se voir sans qu'elle ne soit là. Mais c'était platonique au début, je le jure. Mais une chose en entrainant une autre… nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rompu avec elle alors pour sortir avec toi à ce moment-là?

\- L'image en premier. Après le scandale du début, nous ne voulions pas laisser un second coup dur battre la marque. C'était trop tôt. Et puis, je n'étais pas très sûre de moi quand on sait que…

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent-elles d'une même voix en voyant son hésitation.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

\- Allez Lila. Encouragea Mylène.

\- Adrien a des… exigences particulières dans l'intimité. Rougit-elle faussement. J'ai eu du mal au début mais j'ai accepté cette partie de lui. Et j'aime lui faire plaisir. Mais… il faut avoir du caractère pour ne pas finir complètement soumise comme l'est Marinette. Et je sais par Wang qu'elle essaie de quitter Adrien pour rejoindre son amour de toujours : Wang. Ils étaient ensemble en Chine, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant près de deux ans mais, avec le déménagement de ses parents en France, ils ont du se quitter à contre-cœur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est venu en France pour elle ?

\- C'est ça. N'est-ce pas romantique ? Mais Mari' est encore sous l'emprise d'Adrien, qui refuse de la lâcher pour l'image de l'entreprise malgré notre relation secrète. Nous attendions le bon moment et c'est ce soir. Adrien a déjà commencé à mettre de la distance avec sa petite-amie du moment. Elle n'est pas idiote et a sans doute compris. Elle s'est un peu rapproché de Wang en secret il parait. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que Marinette n'était pas venue une seule fois voir Adrien cette semaine ?

\- L'emploi du temps était super chargé en même temps…

\- C'était volontaire. Adrien s'est servi de cette excuse pour s'éloigner un peu. Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement hâte !»

Les trois autres buvaient ses paroles, suspendues à ses lèvres. La victoire était assurée. Il n'y avait qu'un dernier détail à régler et tout serait en place pour ce soir. Après avoir sautiller sur place d'excitation et sur l'insistance des filles, Lila « céda » et leur donna son portable pour qu'elles puissent lire les multiples messages qu'elle avait échangés avec Adrien. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour les convaincre. Quand elles sortirent de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard pour aller au maquillage et au coiffeur, Lila ne doutait pas que les rumeurs allaient très vites circuler.

Place à la dernière étape.

Et, justement, la dernière pièce venait de franchir les portes de l'entreprise.

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien discutait tranquillement avec Tom dans le salon. Sabine était en train de fermer la boulangerie et les rejoindrait dans quelques instants. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, Adrien remarqua que Marinette serait rapidement en retard si elle ne descendait pas prochainement. Et son père _détestait_ les retards. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller frapper à sa trappe pour la prévenir d'accélérer ?

« Ne t'en fait pas fils. Elle sera à l'heure. C'est une femme : elle se fait désirer. »

Tom lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui le fit sourire. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, la trappe de Marinette s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Adrien tourna immédiatement le regard vers elle… et fut subjugué. Son père n'avait pas lésiné sur la robe : elle était splendide et mettait largement Marinette en valeur. Peut-être même un peu trop pour son cœur. Combiné en plus à sa coiffure en chignon coiffé-décoiffé et son maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses lèvres, la jeune femme était ravissante. Elle lui sourit timidement, clairement mal à l'aise par la situation.

« C'est trop ?

\- Tu es parfaite Princesse. Contre-dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant des escaliers pour lui tendre la main. C'est un honneur d'être à tes côtés ce soir. Tu vas tous nous éclipser.

\- N'exagère pas non plus Hotstuff. »

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Adrien porta un baiser sur les jointures des doigts de sa main gauche, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il s'estima vainqueur quand elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Quelques mots échangés avec ses parents et Adrien entraina Marinette à sa suite pour partir. Ils discutèrent gentiment dans la limousine, le but pour Adrien étant de détendre sa petite-amie. Il a bien réussi, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle accueillant la soirée. En moins d'une seconde, Marinette perdit son sourire et l'angoisse marqua ses traits. Immédiatement, Adrien s'empara de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Tout va très bien se passer. »

Son air effrayé était adorable. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ris pour la taquiner. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Alors, il lui envoya un regard rassurant et empli d'amour qui eut le mérite de la calmer. Du moins, physiquement. Intérieurement, il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait encore bouillonner.

« Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te lâcherais pas une seconde. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. La limousine ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Les vitres étaient teintées donc personne de l'extérieur ne pouvait les voir. Eux, par contre, avaient pleinement conscience des flash éclairant en direction de la voiture.

« Prête ?

\- Prête. »

Un dernier sourire et Adrien sortit de la voiture. Immédiatement, les questions fusèrent. Il eut presque du mal à faire le tour de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la portière à sa charmante cavalière. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui sourit une fois de plus et tendit sa main. Affichant un air confiant qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas, elle s'en empara et se hissa à sa hauteur. Adrien serra un peu plus sa main, la rassurant, avant de la guider vers l'intérieur. Une fois à mi-chemin, et sous la direction de Nathalie légèrement en retrait, le jeune couple prit le temps de répondre à quelques questions. Oui, ils étaient heureux d'assister à cet évènement ensemble comme étant leur première soirée officielle en couple. Oui, la collection était merveilleuse. Et non, Marinette n'était pas une mannequin professionnelle et n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir.

« Est-ce que votre relation est approuvée par M. Agreste ? »

Le duo se regarda un instant. Officiellement, Gabriel ne s'opposait pas à leur relation mais il ne l'avait jamais approuvée publiquement non plus. Il l'a laissait juste se poursuivre. Officieusement, ils savaient tous les deux que le combat n'était pas gagné. Pourtant, Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre, avec un sourire presque arrogant.

« Mon Père ne veut que mon bonheur et approuve ce qui me rend heureux. Et mon bonheur est dans les bras de cette merveilleusement jeune femme. J'espère que cela répond à votre question. »

Les questions continuaient de fuser mais c'était fini pour eux. Une légère pression sur la main de Mari' et le couple reprit l'ascension vers l'intérieur.

« Adrien, chéri. Tu es enfin là ! »

Le couple se figea sur place, parfaitement conscient de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé, refusant qu'elle fasse une quelconque crise ou ne créé un nouveau scandale devant autant de monde. Lentement, ils se tournèrent en direction d'une Lila Rossi souriante au pied des escaliers, Wang flanqué à ses côtés. Si Lila était visiblement en train de dévorer du regard Adrien, Wang se contentait de regarder Mari' avec une envie évidente dans ses yeux qui la fit frissonner de la tête au pied depuis l'arrière de sa complice. Instinctivement, la main d'Adrien quitta celle de Marinette pour se placer sur sa hanche et l'attirer contre lui.

« De quoi parles-tu Lila ?

\- Tu m'avais promis que nous irions ensemble ce soir. Continua-t-elle, mielleusement. Tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous irions ensemble. D'ailleurs, même mon Père avait annoncé que Marinette, _ma petite amie_, m'accompagnerais ce soir. »

Il lança un regard noir vers la mannequin. Mari' s'appuya imperceptiblement un peu plus contre lui, lui intimant de se calmer pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Après tout, les caméras et les journalistes étaient largement représentés. Le moindre faux pas et tout se retournerait contre lui. Ils avaient déjà assez à se mettre sous la dent. Aucun des deux ne savait ce que complotait l'italienne, mais ils se doutaient que la soirée allait être très longue. En parlant d'elle, Lila commença à monter les marches sensuellement. C'était presque indécent ! Quand elle arriva à la hauteur du couple, elle lança un regard noir à la main d'Adrien sur la hanche de Mari'. Résultat : il l'attira un peu plus contre elle, attisant la colère de la brune.

« Tu as déjà oublié chéri ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas chéri. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je suis offensée. Tu m'avais dit que c'était ce soir que nous officialiserons notre relation pour laisser Marinette et Wang enfin être ensemble. Minauda-t-elle, effleurant sa chemise avec deux de ses doigts.

\- QUOI ? »

Les flashes fusèrent et les questions inondèrent le tapis rouge en un quart de seconde. La bombe que venait de lâcher Lila, bien que fausse, allait faire les gros titres dès le lendemain. Pas de doute là-dessus. Adrien fulminait de rage et Mari' tentait de ne pas céder également à la colère. Elle était dégoutée. Dégoutée par cette fille qui n'hésitait pas à répondre de fausses rumeurs, sans preuves, juste pour briser la réputation d'Adrien. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle le récupérerait en répandant des mensonges sur lui et elle ?

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien que je garde chacun de nos messages en souvenir de nos instants. »

Adrien blêmit alors que Lila affichait un air suffisant qu'elle arrivait, dieu seul sait comment, à camoufler dans son air surpris et mignon de façade.

« Quels messages ? Je n'ai jamais envoyé un seul message à une menteuse comme toi.

\- Oh chéri ! Recoula-t-elle, s'approchant de lui pour s'accrocher à son bras.

\- Ne le touche pas ! »

Instinctivement, Mari' s'écarta, l'emportant avec elle dans son mouvement. Les flashes continuaient. Une crise de jalousie ? Parfait pour les gros titres ! Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas envenimer les choses, la franco-chinoise prit sur elle pour ne pas élever la voix. Au lieu de ça, elle fusilla du regard la mannequin.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire Lila, mais arrête tout de suite. Adrien ne t'appartient pas et ne s'intéresse pas à toi. Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins. »

Le sourire de Lila s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel. S'arrêtant au creux de son oreille, elle lui chuchota un « On pari ? » qu'elle seule pouvait entendre et qui lui déclencha un frisson. Adrien l'écarta et la remit dans ses bras.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Marinette. Recula Lila et reprenant plus haut pour que tous l'entende. Tu sais très bien que tu ne suffis pas à Adrien pour l'intimité. Et je comprends tout à fait ! Ce n'est pas évident quand on sait ce qui se passe une fois que nous sommes seules avec lui. »

Adrien se décomposa sur place, entendant les murmures grandirent et les regards en coin voler vers lui. De quoi parlait-elle encore ? L'adolescent sentit un grand malaise l'envahir. Pouvait-on mourir de honte ? Il sentit Marinette se tendre dans ses bras, le ramenant un peu sur terre et empêchant une crise de panique ou colère monter en lui. Cette vipère avait-elle osée dire que Marinette n'était pas suffisante pour lui ? Son regard se tourna vers Wang instantanément. Le chinois lui adressa un sourire narquois et satisfait avant de se recomposer un visage plus neutre.

C'est pour ça que je lui corresponds le plus. Parce que _moi_, j'arrive à satisfaire tous ses désirs. Et je sais que Wang et toi vous revoyez en secret également. Vous êtes tellement adorables ensemble. »

Marinette s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, choquée par cette affirmation.

« Personne ne sort en secret avec personne. Gronda Adrien, protégeant sa petite amie de la perfidie de ces deux là.

\- Tu en es sûr ? J'ai les preuves. »

Pourquoi Nathalie n'intervenait pas ? Un autre jour, elle n'aurait pas laissé cette situation dégénérée plus de deux secondes. Mais là, ça allait trop loin et il ne voyait pas de sortie.

Wang sortit son portable et, tout de suite après, le portable de Mari' se mit à sonner. Choqué, Adrien regarda sa petite-amie. Elle s'était figée sur place, clairement surprise par ça. Il fronça les sourcils et, avec sa permission silencieusement, prit son portable dans sa pochette. Le nom de Wang suivit d'un cœur s'affichait sur son portable.

Leur monde s'effondra. Mari' leva ses yeux vers lui, les larmes s'amoncelant dans le coin de ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent légèrement mais il l'arrêta d'un regard. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. C'est à peine s'ils entendaient Lila déverser le fait qu'ils se voyaient depuis quelques temps, reprenant leur ancienne relation maintenant que Marinette avait réussi à mettre un pied dans le monde de la mode. S'en le savoir, Lila donna des coups de poings dans les sujets sensibles pour eux deux. Entre le fait qu'elle dise que Mari' n'était pas suffisante et dire que la franco-chinoise s'était servi de lui pour atteindre ses objectifs… C'était trop. Les deux ne parlèrent pas mais leur regard était largement suffisant.

« Ça suffit ! Intervint la voix de Nathalie.

\- Mademoiselle Rossi, je vous prierais de vous taire, ainsi que votre cavalier de soirée. Adrien et Marinette, dépêchez-vous d'arriver. Je dois vous présenter à quelques personnes. »

La voix de Gabriel résonna dans leurs esprits et calma l'ensemble des journalistes. Un sourire satisfait sur les traits de Lila, elle reprit la marche dans les escaliers et s'arrêta à la hauteur de M. Agreste. Mielleusement, elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça Monsieur Agreste, mais c'était l'idée d'Adrien. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je serais ravi de vous envoyer tous nos messages échangés.

\- Sortez de ma vue Mademoiselle Rossi. N'approchez ni mon fils ni Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng de la soirée. Vous avez fait assez d'éclats comme ça. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et je vous attends, vous et Wang, dans mon bureau dès demain matin. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dépassa, lançant un dernier regard au couple derrière elle. Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder. Parfait. C'était trop facile à ce rythme. Un regard discret vers Wang et l'italienne pénétra dans la salle de réception.

Quand Adrien et Marinette arrivèrent au niveau de Gabriel, Adrien commença à ouvrir les lèvres pour lui parler.

« Pas maintenant. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire une fois à l'intérieur. Et venez me voir une fois la soirée finie. Nous avons à parler. »

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux, échangeant un regard mal à l'aise. Main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la soirée, heureux lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière eux pour les séparer du scandale en devenir.

* * *

**oOo**

« Vous étiez déjà merveilleuse la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés en soirée, chère Marinette. Vous êtes sublime ce soir. Vous magnifiez cette robe.

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse. Sourit-elle timidement, un doux rose époussetant ses joues. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir M. Longechamps.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Théodore. L'invita-t-il en avançant son verre pour qu'elle trinque avec lui. »

Personne à l'intérieur de la pièce ne semblait informé de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur. Timides au début, Adrien et Mari' avaient finalement réussi à redevenir à l'aise. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu une seconde pour parler de tout ça, aucun des deux ne voulaient laisser Lila gagné. Ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre et savaient pertinemment qu'elle était une menteuse née. Alors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils avaient silencieusement décidé de laisser leurs doutes et craintes enfouies au fond de leur cœur pour profiter un peu de cette soirée. Adrien, fidèle à sa parole, n'avait pas laissé sa chère et tendre seule une seconde. Et il était encore plus motivé par la proximité de Lila et Wang, qui les regardaient chacun avec un air affamé. Écœurant !

Ils avaient essayé de les prendre à part, soit pendant une danse soit lorsqu'ils étaient pris à partie par une tiers personne. Mais jamais ils n'avaient réussis. Aussi, profitant du fait que Marinette entamait une conversation avec M. Longechamps, Adrien s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

« Je vous confie Marinette un instant.

\- Seulement si elle m'autorise une danse. »

Un air de valse s'éleva dans les airs. Mari' fit une moue adorable, marmonnant un « Je ne suis pas très douée avec mes pieds » qui fit rire le jeune designer. Posant son verre et celui de la jeune femme sur un plateau qui passait à proximité, il envoya un clin d'œil à Adrien en s'emparant de la main de Marinette. Le blond sourit et l'encouragea d'un regard alors qu'il se détournait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Chloé maintenir Lila dans un coin, lui laissant la voix libre pour s'éloigner un instant.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas méfié de Wang.

Seul dans les WC pour hommes, le chinois débarqua comme une fleur. Adrien grimaça, clairement pas en position pour s'échapper ou se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face. Wang se plaça juste à côté de lui, l'air menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir sa copine retourner avec son ex ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Jamais elle ne te laissera l'approcher une fois de plus.

\- Continue à être aveugle. Elle est à moi et elle le sait. Seul moi peut la satisfaire et elle ne peut que me satisfaire. Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi. Alors abandonne.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Ne t'approche pas d'elle. »

Jamais Adrien ne s'était sentit si vulnérable, ne pouvant rien faire à part le regarder sans pouvoir bouger.

« Je dois l'admettre, elle t'a bien enroulé autour de son doigt. Sache une chose Agreste : tu n'es rien pour elle. Son rêve a toujours été de devenir designer, de rencontrer du monde pour la lancer. Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'as appris que « par hasard » qu'elle était designer autodidacte, à jouer la bonne copine avec toi avant de s'ouvrir à toi sur des choses de son passé, non ? Elle t'a dis des choses sur moi, que je lui ai demandé de dire, pour gagner ta confiance et s'approcher de toi. Tu as tenu combien de temps avant de tomber dans ses bras ? Hum ?

\- Ferme-là. Siffla le blond entre ses dents.

\- T'a-t-elle dit que j'entrais dans son lycée dès demain ? »

Coup de massue. Jamais elle ne l'avait signalé. Depuis quand savait-elle ça ?

« Je lui ai dit en Juin, quand on s'est croisé lors de mon inscription. Mais, vu ta tête, tu n'étais pas au courant. Oups. Si elle ne t'as pas dit quelque chose d'aussi gros, qu'a-t-elle pu te cacher d'autres ? Tu n'as rien vu venir. C'est moi qui ai monté ce plan pour elle. On y travaille depuis plusieurs années. Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que son meilleur ami sorte avec ton meilleur ami alors qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment vous aimer le premier jour ? C'est tellement facile… »

Un troisième homme arriva dans les toilettes, interrompant le discours de Wang. Même si Adrien ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, ses mots s'enfonçaient dans son cœur et son esprit. Il se réprima mentalement : il connaissait Marinette. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de quelque chose comme ça. Mais n'était-elle pas elle qui avait suggérer de faire foirer tous ses rencarts ? Ok, c'était sa volonté. Mais elle avait été bien rapide à trouver une solution pour l'aider si facilement. Et elle avait été d'une grande inventivité pour mettre en place des scénarii tous plus improbables les uns des autres.

Non. Il lui faisait confiance. Et elle l'avait prévenu qu'il était un manipulateur. Désormais, il voyait pourquoi lui et Lila s'entendaient si bien.

Dans son monologue interne, il ne vit pas Wang partir, le laissant seul avec Marinette. Se dépêchant de finir, Adrien partit rapidement à sa poursuite. Il débarqua dans la salle de réception où il vit Mari' et Théodore finir leur danse. Wang s'approchait d'elle par derrière, sans doute pour l'inviter pour la prochaine danse. Théodore ne verrait pas la menace et la lui donnerait sur un plateau d'argent.

Les premières notes de piano d' « Everytime we touch » s'élevèrent. Immédiatement, le cœur d'Adrien se calma alors que son regard se posa sur sa petite-amie. Comme si elle sentait sa présence, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, s'accrochant à son regard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rapidement, Adrien arriva à sa hauteur et devança Wang sans qu'elle ne le voit.

« J'espérais une seconde danse. Avoua Théodore avec un léger sourire.

\- Désolé… cette chanson est la nôtre.

\- Dans ce cas… »

Le designer s'écarta avec un sourire attendri quand il vit l'expression dans leurs yeux et laissa le couple enfin s'enlacer pour la danse. Les premières paroles défilèrent, aucun des deux n'osant se parler ou se regarder. Alors, au lieu de ça, Marinette se blotti contre lui timidement, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait danser officiellement. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste le sentir contre elle, se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme toujours.

_'Cause everytime we touch_  
_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss_  
_I swear I can fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

C'était encore plus vrai désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Son cœur se serra en repensant aux mots de Lila. _« Tu sais très bien que tu ne suffis pas à Adrien pour l'intimité. »_ Comment Wang avait-il pu dire ça à quelqu'un comme Lila ? Pourquoi continuait-il de la blesser alors qu'il n'avait plus son contrôle ? Et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand son portable avait sonné. Il se considérait comme le vainqueur absolu. Comme s'il était persuadé qu'Adrien la quitterait si facilement. Était-ce vrai ?

« Je n'ai jamais envoyé de message à Wang. Je ne l'ai jamais revu seule. Sanglota-t-elle doucement.

\- Je sais Princesse. Le rassura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus. »

Seulement, Mari' sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de sous-jacent qui retenait Adrien dans son incertitude. Elle leva le regard vers lui.

_Your arms are my castle_  
_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I've cried_

_The good and the bad times_  
_We've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

« Adrien…

\- Pas maintenant Mari'. Coupa-t-il doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front. Plus tard.

\- S'il te plait… crois-moi. Lutta-t-elle contre les larmes.

\- Je te crois Princesse. »

Comment un regard pouvait-il être si doux ? C'était indécent. Faisant fi des bonnes manières, Mari' monta sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit dans le baiser et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il l'aimait. Énormément. Mais ils allaient devoir discuter sérieusement. Entre eux… mais également avec son père.

« Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-il en se détachant légèrement d'elle, continuant de la guider dans leur slow.

\- Je t'aime. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour affronter son père et ce qui allait arriver.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

**Voici la suite de la fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Il est un peu plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'ai du couper une partie pour la mettre dans le chapitre suivant. Juste pour vous prévenir, ce chapitre est un peu violent et peut perturber certaines personnes, peut-être. Je reste dans le classement de cette fic mais je tenais à prévenir, notamment pour les plus sera le dernier qui abordera des thèmes aussi sombre que la violence ou le viol, je le promet. La suite sera un peu plus gaie :) **

**Merci pour les reviews. **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Le trajet du retour dans la limousine fut terriblement silencieux. Il était près d'une heure du matin et les deux adolescents étaient somnolents, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mari' luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et Adrien avait dû mal à ne pas sombrer malgré le stress de sa rencontre avec son père. Peu importe l'heure : Nathalie leur avait signalé que M. Agreste les attendait dans son bureau dès leur retour.

Alors, une fois arrivés à destination, les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'encourager mutuellement d'un regard. Adrien sortit en premier de la voiture, tendant sa main à Marinette pour l'aider à s'en échapper. Elle lui sourit brièvement, souhaita bonne nuit au chauffeur et garde du corps, et suivit le blond dans le manoir. Plus ils s'approchaient du bureau de son père et plus ils purent sentir la tension monter entre eux. Adrien resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Marinette, cherchant son soutien et s'assurant qu'elle resterait avec lui. Nathalie les annonça d'une voix endormie. Seulement, la voix froide de Gabriel ne laissait passer absolument aucune trace de fatigue. Cet homme dormait-il même ?

Il fusilla du regard les deux adolescents durant tout leur trajet jusqu'à son bureau. Immobiles, aucun de deux n'osa prendre place sur les sièges qui leur étaient adressés. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gabriel. Le plus vieux Agreste se redressa encore un peu plus.

« Cette soirée fut très instructive. Commença-t-il en dépassant son bureau pour les contourner et se placer devant la baie vitrée dominant la ville de Paris, ses mains éternellement derrière son dos. Pas que j'en sois vraiment étonné…

\- Rien de ce que n'as dit Lila n'est vrai. Coupa Adrien, gagnant un regard noir de son père qui l'obligea à se tasser sur place.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi spécialement Adrien. Je dois admettre que cette partie me semblait étrange. Je ne te crois pas capable de t'abaisser à cette fille… Bien que, en y réfléchissant bien, ça non plus ne devrait pas m'étonner vu tes derniers… choix.

\- PERE ! S'insurgea le blond.

\- Ça suffit ! Tonna Gabriel, se tournant pleinement vers eux d'eux. Je t'avais prévenu Adrien. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté alors cette fois, tu vas m'écouter.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Wang en secret. Intervint Marinette, son ton tremblant légèrement, obligeant Adrien à lui montrer son soutien d'une pression sur sa paume.

\- Donner moi votre portable. Ordonna Gabriel en tendant la main. »

Sans chercher à répliquer, Mari' lui tendit son téléphone et remit également une carte sim supplémentaire.

« Cette carte sim ne m'appartient pas mais était dans mon portable ce soir. C'est depuis ce numéro que Wang m'a appelé. Je… je sais que vous y trouverez une conversation entre lui et une supposée moi… Mais ce n'est pas moi. Lila a dû mettre cette carte sim dans mon portable aujourd'hui sans que je ne le vois.

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'elle a pu mettre au point un plan tel que celui-ci ?

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve mais… Je sais qu'elle était là quand j'ai dû aller faire mes ajustements pour ma tenue tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pu surveiller mon portable pendant que j'étais avec le styliste et elle a du…

\- C'est ridicule. Coupa Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule. Contra Adrien. J'ai déjà demandé à Nathalie de regarder les vidéos surveillances dans les vestiaires pour voir si nous pouvions le prouver. Et comment pouvez-vous croire que Marinette retournait aux côtés de ce type après ce qu'il lui a fait avant ?

\- Qui te prouve qu'elle ne t'a pas manipulé depuis le début ? Que ce n'était pas une histoire pour attiser ta sympathie. »

Le cœur de Marinette s'effondra au même moment où une rage pure s'emparait de celui d'Adrien. Comment osait-il parler ainsi de sa petite-amie ? Serrant son poing libre, il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas éclater purement et simplement.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle prévoit ça depuis le début. Surement même avec le concourt de son ex-petit-ami qui, semble-t-il, soit de nouveau sur les rangs.

\- Je… je ne ferais jamais ça Monsieur. Vacilla-t-elle légèrement alors que Gabriel fouillait sans impunité son portable à la recherche de preuve de sa liaison avec son autre employé. »

Une fois de plus, elle se sentait violée dans son intimité. Différemment… mais violée quand même. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme ça !

« Vous rêver depuis toujours d'être designer pour une grande marque, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'osez pas répondre non, Mademoiselle Bourgeois a été très claire là-dessus quand nous nous sommes rencontrés en Octobre dernier.

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors croyez-moi, je sais que nous sommes prêts à tout pour atteindre ses rêves. Vous avez peut-être un visage d'ange mais je ne crois pas en votre innocence. Je vous interdis de revoir mon fils et…

\- Ça suffit. »

La voix d'Adrien était calme. Étonnamment calme vu les circonstances. Le regard de Gabriel et celui de Marinette se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Gabriel fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage parfaitement composé de son fils. Mari', elle, ne savait pas quoi penser. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Adrien s'en voulait de ne pas avoir coupé court cette conversation plus tôt. Mais les mots de son père trouvaient écho dans les paroles de Wang quand ils étaient tous les deux aux toilettes et cela l'avait perturbé. Plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Mais il refusait de croire que sa petite Marinette, sa douce Marinette, pouvait être capable d'une machinerie de cette ampleur. Pour faire le bien ou plaisir à quelqu'un ? Il le croirait dans la seconde. Mais pour blesser quelqu'un et parvenir à ses fins sans se soucier de ceux autour d'elle ? De blesser non seulement lui mais également Alya, sa meilleure amie ? Impensable ! Purement impensable ! Marinette était l'antipode de ce type de personne.

« Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de ma petite-amie. Continua-t-il sur le même ton, le regard planté dans celui de son père alors qu'il enroula la taille de Mari' avec son bras.

\- Ne sois pas idiot et éco…

\- Je l'aime. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je l'aime.

\- L'amour te rend complètement aveugle. Railla Gabriel. N'igno…

\- Je lui fais entièrement confiance et je sais qu'elle n'est pas le type de personne que tu crois qu'elle est.

\- Adrien. Pleura doucement Mari', se blottissant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Marinette. Reprit-il en levant son regard vers le sien. Wang a creusé sa propre tombe lorsqu'il est venu me voir ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit exactement les mêmes mots que Père. Cracha-t-il dans sa direction avant de revenir dans l'océan céruléen de la franco-chinoise. Que tu avais prévu ça depuis le début, que je n'étais qu'un pion.

\- Rien n'est vrai. Nia-t-elle, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

\- Je sais mon amour. Réconforta le blond en les essuyant avec ses pouces. Je sais qu'il ment comme il respire, qu'il manipule les gens. Tu m'as prévenu. Mais, même sans ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire. Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de t'avoir perdu et qu'il est prêt à tout pour te récupérer. _Je_ serais prêt à tout pour te récupérer si je te perdais. Parce que tu es la personne la plus douce et la plus altruiste que je connaisse. Parce que rien dans ce qu'il a dit ou dans ce que pense mon père ne te correspond, bien au contraire. En fait, j'ai presque pitié de lui.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Adrien. Chuchota-t-elle entre ses sanglots. Je t'aime tellement…

\- Pas plus que moi. Sourit-il. Et c'est pour ça, reprit-il plus fort pour se tourner vers son père, que tu vas l'accepter complètement. Je ne reculerais pas devant les prochains gros titres qui seront des mensonges purs et durs. Je nierais tout en bloc parce que rien de tout ça n'est vrai. Nous nous aimons, nous sortons ensemble et si ça dérange quelqu'un… Tant pis pour lui. Je ne quitterais pas Marinette pour l'image de l'entreprise, pour étouffer un scandale qui est déjà en marche. Mais tu peux limiter les dégâts. En nous soutenant, en virant ces deux connards de tes rangs et en faisant tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour nous protéger. Parce qu'avec ou sans ton aide, nous resterons ensemble. Et crois-moi _Père_, les journalistes se feront un plaisir de vous descendre s'ils apprennent que vous n'êtes pas de notre côté. »

Adrien et Gabriel échangèrent un regard amer, empli de colère et de tension qui mirent mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Son cœur s'était gonflé de gratitude et d'amour sans fin aux paroles d'Adrien. Comment avait-elle fait pour avoir autant de chance avec lui ?

Nathalie débarqua à ce moment-là, tablette en main. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de Gabriel et, comme s'y attendait Adrien, il put voir les images des caméras de sécurité montrant Lila fouillant le sac de Marinette, touchant son portable et le manipulant pour y insérer quelque chose. Satisfait, Adrien se détendit et lança un regard suffisant à son père. Gabriel les regarda une fois de plus avant de se dégonfler.

C'est la première fois qu'Adrien vit son père avoir l'air si… fatigué.

« Très bien. Nous règlerons le reste avec eux dès demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Je souhaite que Marinette reste dormir. Il est tard et …

\- L'inverse n'était pas envisageable Adrien. Coupa court Gabriel. Je vous fais confiance pour être le gentleman que j'ai élevé. »

Un hochement de tête et les deux adolescents partirent sans dire un mot, trop heureux de s'échapper de cette pièce.

* * *

**oOo**

Le trajet jusque la chambre fut relativement silencieux. Les deux adolescents étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, toutes tournées vers son partenaire. Peu à peu, la fatigue reprenait ses droits sur eux, les envoyant au fur et à mesure de leurs pas vers un engourdissement qu'ils ne voulaient pas encore ressentir. Mais cette soirée avait été chargée en émotion. Et, pour n'importe qui, ça aurait été suffisant pour les assommer. Alors, marchant doucement vers la chambre main dans la main, ils luttaient intérieurement pour ne pas s'endormir debout.

Nathalie leur souhaita une bonne nuit, indiquant à Marinette que des affaires avaient déjà été apportées dans la chambre à son attention. D'un hochement de tête, les deux adolescents lui répondirent et entrèrent dans la chambre, Adrien ouvrant la porte pour laisser sa petite amie passer. Prudemment, Marinette s'y engouffra, frottant ses mains pour chasser sa timidité qui pointait le bout de son nez. Dès qu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte se fermant, elle se tourna et regarda Adrien. Il était toujours dos à elle, roulant des épaules pour délier ses muscles. Se mordant le coin de sa lèvre inférieure, elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que les lèvres de la jeune femme s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il grogna de surprise, perdant légèrement l'équilibre et s'écrasant contre la porte. Instinctivement, il entoura le corps de Mari' de ses bras et l'attira à lui pour se stabiliser.

Rapidement, il prit le contrôle du baiser, l'approfondissant avec une énergie renouvelée. Marinette gémit contre lui, le faisant sourire. Se redressant, il commença à avancer à l'aveuglette dans sa chambre. Confiante, Marinette recula sans se décaler de lui une seule seconde. La main d'Adrien commença à bouger, passant le long du dos de la tentatrice. Son cœur s'accéléra instantanément en sentant le bout de la discrète fermeture éclair qui permettait de maintenir la robe. Timidement, ses doigts s'y attardèrent, demandant presque une autorisation tacite. Pour toute réponse, le corps de Marinette se blotti encore plus contre lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pied –bien que ça ne change pas grand-chose par rapport aux talons qu'elle portait encore -, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Avec une lenteur qui mit le feu dans le creux des reins de Marinette, Adrien glissa la fermeture vers le bas.

Ses jambes butèrent contre le lit.

Redescendant sur ses talons, ils se séparèrent légèrement. Juste leurs lèvres. Leurs corps étaient encore collés l'un à l'autre, seul rempart contre la chute de la robe. Le souffle court, elle ouvrit ses yeux céruléens et tomba dans le regard verdoyant de son petit ami. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand elle le vit rougissant légèrement, le regard empli d'une tendresse et d'un désir infinis. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent juste pour qu'elle puisse se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Sans le quitter du regard, elle se détacha de lui. Seul le bruit mât de la robe au sol informa Adrien qu'elle était désormais en sous-vêtement devant lui. Le regard toujours rivé dans le sien, Adrien vint déposer un nouveau baiser volatile sur les lèvres pècheresses devant lui.

« C'était pour quoi ce baiser ? Taquina-t-il alors que les mains de Mari' glissait sur son torse pour s'attaquer à sa cravate.

\- Pour te remercier. De m'avoir cru sans hésitation. Avoua-t-elle en se concentrant sur sa tâche. »

Attendri, Adrien amorça un geste pour se débarrasser de sa veste. Il adorait voir la détermination sur les traits de sa petite-amie. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle était comme ça. Comment ne pas succomber à cette vision ? D'un geste, il lança la veste sur le côté, se fichant éperdument d'où elle atterrirait. Marinette n'avait toujours pas osé lever le regard. Doucement, il glissa ses mains le long de ses bras, de sa clavicule et de son cou pour encadrer son visage de ses deux mains. Celles de Mari' arrêtèrent leur travail. Il la vit déglutir mais son regard restait fixé sur sa cravate désormais desserrée. Il leva alors son visage, la forçant à le regarder. Il vit sa reconnaissance silencieuse, sa timidité et sans doute quelque chose se rapprochant du doute danser dans l'océan de ses yeux. Adrien s'avança doucement vers elle, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« Je te croirais toujours sans hésitation Princesse. Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, déclenchant un frisson le long de son corps qui réveilla le sien. »

Des larmes firent briller les yeux de Marinette. Mais le sourire qu'elle lui adressa trouva écho sur ses propres lèvres. Dieu qu'il aimerait continuer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer. Mais il restait une question qui trottait sans cesse dans sa tête. Une question qui commençait à le rendre fou et qu'il devait à tout prix poser. Elle dut lire son dilemme intérieur. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et elle l'encouragea silencieusement à poser sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir vu hésitant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Wang s'était inscrit dans ton lycée pour la rentrée ? »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se rendait compte, qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas repris le temps de lui dire depuis qu'elle l'avait appris. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un si gros détail ? Honteuse, ses joues prirent une nouvelle couleur rouge et ses yeux dérivèrent pour ne plus le regarder. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je… je crois que j'ai juste oublié. Quand j'ai voulu te le dire, tu étais pressé et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais te dire à la va-vite ou par téléphone. Et le temps a passé et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser à lui quand je ne le vois pas et encore moins quand je suis avec toi. »

Comment ne pas fondre devant cet argument ? Quelque part, son égo était boosté. Alors, avec un sourire narquois, il se pencha et embrassa son cou exposé. Immédiatement, le corps de Marinette réagit. Elle se cambra, dégageant encore plus l'espace de son cou pour qu'il puisse y avoir plus facilement accès. Elle gémit légèrement, se mordant une fois de plus ses lèvres. Adrien attrapa ce geste du coin de l'œil.

« Arrête de faire ça. Grogna-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Quoi ? Haleta-t-elle, ses jambes devenant de plus en plus fébriles. »

Pour toute réponse, Adrien s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Il étouffa un nouveau gémissement dans son baiser. Les mains de Marinette s'attaquèrent aux boutons de la chemise rapidement, avec dextérité et une précision qui l'amusa. Il se hâta de la retirer, toujours en dévorant ses lèvres. Avant même que la chemise ne touche le sol, Adrien fit un pas de plus en avant. Avec un petit cri surpris, Mari' bascula en arrière, tombant sur le lit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à cet instant et Adrien eu le souffle coupé devant sa petite amie. Les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, de ses bas remontant jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses et de ses talons, son souffle court… Jamais Adrien n'avait vu une pareille beauté. Et ce regard ! Quel regard ! Un nouveau sourire, presque arrogant, se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour la rejoindre. Amusée, elle commença à reculer sur le lit, remontant vers la tête. Désormais, Adrien rampait au-dessus d'elle, effleurant son corps autant que possible avec sa bouche. Il vit les frissons se déchainer sur sa peau, attisant son désir déjà bien présent. Son cœur battait trop rapidement à son gout, comme s'il allait exploser pour de bon. Remarquez, ce serait une douce mort, non ?

Quand il arriva une nouvelle fois au niveau de ses lèvres, il fut accueilli avec ferveur. Il sourit contre elle et se posa de tout son long contre son corps, se moulant au sien avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils gémirent tous les deux au contact. Instinctivement, Marinette se cambra, attisant son feu dans le bas du ventre. Elle allait être sa mort. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Alors qu'il allait riposter, sans doute en donnant un coup de rein contre ses hanches, on frappa à sa porte. Ils se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement, leurs yeux s'ouvrant comme des soucoupes.

« Juste pour informer, commença Nathalie sans se rendre compte qu'elle interrompait un bon moment, Lila et Wang ont rendez-vous dès huit heures demain matin. Souhaitez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuner avant ou après ? »

Et en plus elle osait poser une question demandant une réponse ! Inspirant, Adrien se redressa et lança un « Après » en grimaçant quand il entendit sa voix engourdie par son désir. Marinette pouffa de rire, le cachant rapidement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle gagna un regard noir de son petit-ami.

« Très bien. Les chefs le prépareront pour huit heures trente. Bonne nuit.

\- Merci Nathalie, bonne nuit. »

Le bruit des talons s'éloigna finalement. Soufflant, Adrien se laissa tomber sur Marinette, marmonnant un « Tueuse d'ambiance » qui déclencha un nouveau rire pour Marinette. Le blond la regarda alors que le rouge ornait encore ses joues. Elle caressa ses cheveux. Il roula sur le côté, défaisant son pantalon pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Marinette l'imita, se redressant pour retirer ses chaussures et ses bas. Désormais tous les deux en sous-vêtements, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, la fatigue les submergea. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se blottirent un peu plus dans l'autre. Adrien déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Mari' alors qu'elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa poitrine. Un « Bonne nuit. » et un « Je t'aime » plus tard, ils se laissèrent enfin emportés par Morphée.

* * *

**oOo**

Ils s'arrangèrent pour ne pas croiser Wang ou Lila le lendemain. Au lieu de ça, ils passèrent la matinée sans même penser à eux une seule seconde. Quand Marinette quitta le manoir aux alentours de onze heures pour rejoindre sa famille, Adrien ne put empêcher un mauvais pressentiment glisser en lui et le prendre au plus profond de lui.

Demain, c'était la rentrée des classes. Demain, Wang ferait sa rentrée dans le même lycée que Marinette. Et ce n'était pas les messages qu'il envoyait à Nino ou Alya qui le rassurait.

* * *

**oOo**

La rentrée des classes était toujours le moment de l'année où le lycée fourmillait le plus. Les nouveaux couraient un peu partout, perdus dans ce nouvel établissement. Les secondes et troisièmes années couraient aussi partout mais c'était surtout pour rejoindre au plus vite leurs amis. Le principal et le CPE tournaient dans les couloirs et les cours, indiquant les directions à prendre aux nouveaux ou rappelant à l'ordre les anciens.

Marinette aimait cette journée. C'était une véritable fourmilière désordonnée mais tellement entrainante. De loin, elle vit son groupe d'amis déjà bien regroupé. Alya et Nino parlaient avec entrain, rigolant à une blague que venait sans doute de faire Kim ou Alix. Ces deux-là étaient en train de se disputer, surement un énième défi lancé. Souriante, elle traversa la cour et arriva à leur hauteur. C'est Rose qui la remarqua en premier.

« Hey ! Mari' ! »

De fait, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que je suis la dernière ? »

Vu la moue de Nino et l'éclat de rire d'Alya, elle ne doutait pas un instant de la réponse. Grimaçant, elle salua sa meilleure amie d'un câlin, prit ensuite Nino dans ses bras et fit une bise au reste du groupe. Plongé dans la conversation, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua un chinois en retrait, les observant avec une colère grandissante en lui. Personne ne remarqua le regard glacial qu'il lança à Marinette, ni que ses poings se fermèrent pour trembler d'une rage à peine contenue.

* * *

**oOo**

Il passa à l'attaque lors de la pause de l'après-midi. Nino et Alya étaient dans la même classe que Mari' la plupart du temps mais, cet après-midi, elle avait une option qu'ils n'avaient pas prise. Résultat : les gardes du corps officiels de la jeune femme n'étaient pas avec elle et Nathanaël, qui avait la même option qu'elle, n'avait pas pu l'accompagner vu qu'il devait retourner à son casier pour prendre ses affaires.

Second résultat : alors qu'elle passait près d'une classe, elle fut happée sans ménagement. Elle laissa échapper un cri qui fut vite retenu par une main sur sa bouche. Son portable tomba au sol sans que son agresseur ne le voit. La porte claqua derrière eux, personne n'ayant vu l'action tellement elle s'était vite passée.

Le corps de Marinette frappa brutalement le mur à côté de la porte. Elle étouffa un juron et eut le souffle coupé sous la violence du choc. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendit le verrou de la porte de fermer. Son cœur se serra et la peur s'empara de son corps. Le temps que ses yeux se réajuste à son environnement et un corps se plaqua contre le sien, la bloquant complètement. Encore quelques secondes et elle prit pleinement conscience de son environnement.

Son cœur se stoppa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnue Wang contre elle. Son instinct primaire fut de s'échapper. Immédiatement, elle tenta de bouger, de s'écarter de lui. Mais elle n'avait aucune prise, aucune marge de manœuvre. Il sentit la tension dans son corps et il s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, sa main toujours contre sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, les larmes montèrent aux yeux.

« J'ai fini de jouer avec toi chérie. J'ai été plus que patient, tu ne crois pas. Siffla-t-il contre son cou. »

Elle donna un léger coup de pied contre son tibia. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de recul pour pouvoir lui faire du mal. Fermant les yeux quand les lèvres de Wang se posèrent sur sa peau, elle réprima un cri et un haut de cœur. Il fallait rester lucide. Elle connaissait cette salle. C'était une salle d'art plastique. Elle reconnaitrait l'odeur de la peinture entre mille. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Et vite !

« Tu es à moi. Moi seul. Blondinet a suffisamment posé ses mains sur toi. Tu m'appartiens. »

La seconde main de Wang commença à remonter sous son tee-shirt. Pris dans ses gestes, il relâcha légèrement son emprise sur sa bouche. Elle le mordit. Le plus fort possible.

Hurlant, il s'écarta instinctivement, donnant cette fois assez d'espace pour qu'elle puisse le frapper dans ses parties intimes avec son genou. Il se plia en deux et elle réussit à sortir de son étreinte. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus d'un pas, il la rattrapa par le bras.

« Espèce de salope ! »

Alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui brutalement, sa main vint la frapper au visage dans la foulée. Sous la violence, sa vision se brouilla, vacilla et finit par perdre l'équilibre. Son corps heurta la table la plus proche. Son visage frappa sans ménagement le coin alors qu'elle s'effondrait et elle sentit une brulure au niveau de sa main. Les fournitures nouvellement mises sur la table tombèrent dans un vacarme à sa suite. Marinette gémit, ramenant sa main endolorie contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle roulait sur le dos. Elle vit Wang la dominer, son visage tordu par une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

Peur.

Une peur sans nom s'engouffra en elle, la paralysant un instant alors qu'il la regardait de la tête au pied. Instinctivement, son corps se tendit et elle commença à ramper en arrière. Ne lui laissant pas le temps, Wang se pencha un avant et l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras.

« Non. » Hurla-t-elle.

Remise sur pied, Wang la coucha sur la table alors qu'elle se débattait, continuant de crier contre lui. Il la frappa une fois de plus au visage, la faisait taire un instant. La vision trouble, elle continuait de se débattre alors qu'il continuait de lui parler. Seuls quelques mots arrivaient à son cerveau. Toujours les mêmes. « Mienne ». « Chienne ». « Paiera ». « Patient ». « Con ». Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait partir d'ici. S'échapper de son emprise. Et maintenant ! Reprenant conscience pleinement, elle s'empara d'une agrafeuse à côté d'elle et frappa Wang. Seulement, il anticipa son mouvement et l'arrêta sans difficulté.

« Oh non chérie. Railla-t-il en plaqua ses deux mains au dessus d'elle et en s'imposant entre ses jambes. Il est temps que je reprenne mes droits sur toi. Il est temps que tu comprennes de nouveau que tu n'es qu'à moi et personne d'autre. Surtout pas blondinet.

\- Lâche-moi Wang. Pleura-t-elle en se tortillant sous lui. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Ça t'excite tout ça ? Il fallait me le dire chérie. On peut jouer à ce petit jeu de rôle quand tu veux. Roucoula-t-il contre son oreille, déclenchant un énième haut de cœur. Dis-moi chérie, qu'est-ce que Blondinet t'a fait ? Où dois-je te marquer à nouveau ?

\- Ne me touche pas. S'il-te-plait.

\- Oh chérie. Sourit-il en caressant son flanc.

\- NON ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Mari ? »

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse que d'entendre la voix de Kim. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au même moment que ceux de Wang. Seulement, son cerveau fut plus rapide que le sien. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu crier une fois de plus, le chinois plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur sa gorge, la menaçant silencieusement. Il ne la perdrait pas. Pas maintenant ! Pas si près de la refaire sienne, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il en était persuadé : il lui suffisait de reprendre son corps pour qu'elle se soumette de nouveau à lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticiper, c'était que Marinette, ayant ses mains de nouveau libres, avait de quoi riposter désormais. Reprenant un objet à ses côtés, elle frappa Wang à la tête. Il fut déboussolé, juste assez pour qu'il tombe sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui. Sa bouche de nouveau disponible, elle cria le nom de Kim aussi fort que possible.

« Marinette ! Merde. Bouge de la porte. »

Alors qu'elle se levait pour se dégager de l'emprise de Wang, il la rattrapa par le pied et la fit tomber. Cette fois, ce sont les chaises qui stoppèrent sa chute, percutant son diaphragme assez violemment. Le souffle coupé, Marinette eut du mal à respirer pendant suffisamment de temps pour que des points noirs viennent danser devant ses yeux. Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir en fracas, le cri d'indignation de Kim alors qu'il se jetait sur Wang. Elle n'entendit qu'à peine l'appel à l'aide d'Alix. Elle ne l'entendit pas non plus venir vers elle. Mais elle sentit ses mains sur elle. Immédiatement, elle cria et tenta de se dégager, persuadée qu'elle était Wang. Et, tout aussi rapidement, elle tomba dans l'étreinte de Nino qui vint derrière elle et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. Son odeur, son timbre de voix, sa carrure… Elle les connaissait par cœur. Instinctivement, elle se détendit dans ses bras.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand elle se réveilla, Marinette sentit tout d'abord un immense mal de tête tambouriner contre son crâne. Elle gémit, plissant les yeux plus fermement, comme si ce geste pouvait atténuer ce fichu mal de tête. Immédiatement, une paire de main vint s'emparer de sa main droite. Si son premier instinct a été de se tendre, elle reconnut rapidement le mouvement circulaire contre le dos de sa main. Elle pourrait reconnaitre ces mains n'importe où. Doucement, toujours les yeux fermés, elle prit conscience de son environnement. Les notes du parfum d'Adrien couvraient une ambiance plus aseptisée. Son cœur s'emballa. Adrien du le sentir et exerça une nouvelle pression sur ses doigts avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et, avec appréhension, ouvrit les yeux. Elle tomba directement sur le visage inquiet et blanc de son petit ami. Immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable et les larmes montèrent aux yeux. Voyant ça, le blond adoucit son expression et vint caresser sa joue.

« Je suis désolée. Pleura-t-elle.

\- Chut Princesse. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je te le promets.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu es tombée dans les pommes dans les bras de Nino. Ils ont appelé une ambulance juste avant de m'appeler pour me prévenir. Kim a foutu une raclée à Wang. Il a été arrêté pour agression. Tes parents ont été prévenus. Ils sont à la cafétéria en bas avec Nino et Alya. Les autres sont partis il y a une demi-heure. »

Il continua de caresser sa joue pour la réconforter, chassant ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles tombaient. Elle ferma les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

« Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je te le promets. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et bloqua son regard dans le sien. Il semblait épuisé. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Il dut comprendre sa question et lui répondit directement.

« Tu es ici depuis près de trois heures. Un médecin viendra probablement te voir de nouveau dès que j'irais leur dire que tu es réveillée. Tu as quelques contusions aux bras, une coupure à la main, à la lèvre et à la tempe. Et tu as deux côtes de fêlées. »

Sa voix trembla de plus en plus à mesure qu'il avançait dans son diagnostic. Le connaissant, Mari' ne doutait pas un instant qu'il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Jamais.

À son tour, elle leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue du mannequin. Il s'y lova sans réfléchir, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Je vais bien Adrien. Murmura-t-elle. Je vais aller bien, je te le promets.

\- J'aurais dû être là…

\- Adrien.

\- J'aurais dû te protéger.

\- Adrien, regarde-moi. Même moi je ne le pensais pas capable de ça. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Ne te sens pas coupable s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est de la faute. C'est moi la resp…

\- S'il y a un responsable ici, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de moi. »

La nouvelle voix les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers l'intrus d'un même mouvement. Adrien écarquilla les yeux et Marinette se figea sur place – bien qu'elle ne puisse pas réellement bouger pour le moment.

« P…Père. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je vous laisse deviner ma réaction lorsque le directeur de ton lycée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais parti brutalement en plein milieu d'un cours sans explication et qu'il serait opportun de prévenir au moins les professeurs ou la direction la prochaine fois qu'un shooting se présente au dernier moment. Siffla Gabriel en lançant un regard acide à son fils. Et je vous laisse une fois de plus deviner ma réaction quand on m'a appris que vous étiez à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Mari' seule pour… »

Adrien fut interrompu par une main levée de la part de son père. Gabriel fit un pas de plus et se plaça devant le lit de Marinette, toujours intimidée.

« Je ne dis pas ça Adrien. Juste… la prochaine fois, non pas que je vous le souhaite Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, envoie au moins un message à Nathalie, ton garde du corps et moi pour nous informer de la situation. Tu n'imagines pas l'angoisse que l'on ressent lorsqu'on apprend que notre enfant est à l'hôpital.

\- Désolé. Concéda Adrien, penaud, en échangeant un regard avec Marinette qui l'encouragea d'un léger sourire tendu.

\- Je vous dois des excuses Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Reprit Gabriel en se tournant pleinement vers la jeune femme.

\- Oh ? Euh…

\- Je ne vous ai pas prise suffisamment au sérieux à propos de votre ex petit-ami il semblerait. Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous finissiez dans un hôpital à cause d'un de mes employés.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Adrien, je ne le croyais pas capable d'aller si loin également. Je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça.

\- Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser. J'espère que vous acceptez mes excuses.

\- Bi… Bien sûr. Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Je peux vous promettre que Wang ne sera plus un problème pour vous à partir de maintenant. »

Devant les airs interrogateurs des deux adolescents, Gabriel commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer lorsque les parents de Marinette entrèrent dans la chambre. L'homme se mit en retrait alors que les Dupain-Cheng couraient autour de leur fille.

Pendant cinq minutes, Père et Fils restèrent près l'un de l'autre, observant les parents rassurer et se faire rassurer par leur fille. Nathalie arriva au bouts de ces quelques minutes, avertissant Gabriel qu'il devait bientôt partir pour ne pas être en retard à son prochain rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de sortir de la pièce après avoir fait ses au-revoir, Adrien sortit de sa torpeur et l'appela.

« J'aimerais amener Marinette en week-end. Pour nous ressourcer et pour l'éloigner un peu de tout ça. Si tu es d'accord Mari et si tes parents l'acceptent, bien évidemment. Reprit-il en se tournant vers les Dupain-Cheng. J'ai un excellent centre de remise en forme en tête et il est idéal pour reprendre des forces et se faire chouchouter. Je pense que tu le mérite largement Princesse. Sourit-il doucement.

\- J'adorerais mais…

\- Je peux dégager ton vendredi et le week-end au complet. Approuva Gabriel une fois l'approbation silencieuse des parents de Marinette obtenue. Considère les réservations comme déjà faites.

\- Merci Père. »

Il hocha la tête légèrement et tourna les talons, non sans lancer un dernier « Rétablissez-vous bien. » à la jeune femme.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, **

**Voici la suite de cet fic. Le chapitre sera plus court parce que 1) il marque le tournant dans cette histoire et 2) j'avoue être surbookée au boulot et on passe le week-end à fêter l'anniversaire de mon copain ainsi que la naissance de mon neveu (autant dire que je ne vais pas passer le week-end à écrire !) Je me rattraperais au prochain, promis. **

**Sur ce… {enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette ne revint pas à l'école de la semaine. À vrai dire, elle ne quitta l'hôpital que le lendemain de son admission. Une petite commotion cérébrale devait être surveillée et, pour rassurer ses parents ainsi que son surprotecteur de petit-ami, elle était restée sous surveillance. Pas que cela la dérange, au contraire. Elle n'était pas devenue une inquiétude supplémentaire pour ses parents pendant leur journée de travail. Mais elle devait admettre que sortir de la structure d'un blanc immaculé et sentant le désinfectant à plein nez l'enchantait aussi.

Le mercredi, sa mère l'avait amené au commissariat afin qu'elle dépose une plainte contre Wang. Adrien avait insisté pour l'accompagner, pour qu'elle ne traverse pas ça seule, mais elle avait refusé. Alors, elle était là, devant la porte principale du commissariat avec sa mère, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Sincèrement, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. L'idée de devoir revivre son altercation avec Wang l'angoissait, la terrifiait. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus avoir peur de lui mais après lundi, c'était complètement différent. Juste son souvenir, ses mains sur elle, son haleine, le poids de son corps contre le sien… Tous ces souvenirs l'engloutissaient dans un désespoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable de ressentir. Elle sombrait silencieusement, gardant une façade courageuse pour tous. Mais là, debout devant la devanture, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir ce masque. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Mari' regarda une personne âgée sortir, aidée par un officier pour descendre les deux marches menant au bâtiment. Sabine effleura sa main doucement, sortant sa fille de ses pensées sombres. Mère et fille échangèrent un regard et, pour la première fois depuis son incident, Mari' brisa sa carapace. Sabine lu la détresse de sa fille en un instant, juste avant qu'elle ne commence à hyperventiler et à ne pas se sentir bien. Mari' vacilla un instant mais fut rattrapée par sa mère et par l'officier qui avait vu l'adolescente de décomposer sur place.

Seulement, ces nouvelles mains sur elle l'effrayèrent : elle hurla et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise, le souvenir de Wang revenant de plein fouet devant ses yeux. Elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds et faillit tomber au sol. L'officier la rattrapa et se recula immédiatement après avoir vu qu'elle ne risquait plus de tomber. Il échangea un regard avec Sabine.

« Nous venons déposer une plainte pour agression sexuelle. Expliqua-t-elle doucement, de sorte que seul l'homme en face d'elles puisse l'entendre.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous si cela vous va. »

Un hochement de tête de Sabine, un regard baissé de honte pour Marinette, et les deux femmes suivirent timidement l'homme dans l'enceinte du commissariat. Ce n'était sans doute pas correct, mais elles dépassèrent les deux personnes qui attendaient dans le couloir. Mari' ne les remarqua même pas, suivant aveuglément sa mère qui avait pris sa main pour la rassurer. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises dans un bureau fermé, faisant face à l'homme. Il regardait Marinette avec une infinie patience. Elle prit une profonde inspiration tandis que sa mère donnait les premières informations générales. Quand un blanc revint dans la pièce, l'adolescente compris que c'était son tour. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage, leva le regard vers l'officier, et commença à tout raconter en détail.

* * *

**oOo**

Le jeudi amena avec lui du soleil, une tête plus légère, une meilleure mine et des heures de sommeil récupérées. Autant dire que Marinette était en forme, dans la mesure du possible. Ses cotes lui faisaient encore mal mais c'était plus confortable, sa main ne la lançait plus vraiment et ses bleus avaient pris une couleur plus claire, facilement camouflable avec un peu de maquillage. Ses coupures se refermaient gentiment mais surement et son esprit se sentait libéré d'un poids depuis qu'elle avait quitté le commissariat la veille en larmes. Sa mère avait été d'une patience exemplaire, apportant tout le soutien que sa fille lui réclamait inconsciemment. Son père l'avait chouchouté, lui amenant tous ses plats préférés dès qu'elle en manquait. SI aucun réel repas n'avait pu être avalé durant ces deux derniers jours, Mari' s'était bien rattrapée en grignotant tout ce que lui apportait son père.

Adrien était venu la voir également, sautant son cours de chinois et gagnant le grognement de son père. Marinette l'avait réprimandé, refusant qu'il se mette à dos son père pour elle ainsi. Déjà qu'il loupait un jour d'école le lendemain pour l'amener pour un week-end thalasso et détente ! Adrien lui avait ri au nez et avait caressé sa joue avec amour.

« Je louperais n'importe quel cours ou évènement pour te retrouver si tu as besoin de moi. Murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Je vais bi…

\- Tu ne vas pas _bien_ Mari'. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu mens. Et c'est naturel. S'il-te-plait, ne m'écarte pas et laisse-moi être à tes côtés. »

Comment lutter contre ça ? Marinette lui adressa un léger sourire et vint se blottir contre lui. Respirer son parfum, se caler dans son cou et le sentir contre elle la rassurait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Maintenant, demain. Ressentant son désarroi, il resserra son emprise sur elle, lui murmurant qu'il était là, avec elle, qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses mots, les intégrant pleinement.

« Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle contre lui, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Je t'aime aussi Princesse. Sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Continua-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour mieux le regarder. Je… je sais qu'on est jeune et que beaucoup vont se dire que je ne connais rien de l'amour mais… je t'aime réellement Adrien. Profondément. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me faire tomber si fort mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être. Qu'avec toi que je me sens en sécurité, entière … moi-même. Comme si tu complétais un morceau de mon âme pour que je puisse être enfin entière. Avoua-t-elle avec une petite voix, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Crois-moi Marinette, se pencha-t-il vers ses lèvres, je comprends parfaitement. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la faisant gémir doucement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se fondre dans le baiser.

C'était fini. Wang ne l'importunerait plus. Elle était en sécurité avec lui. Avec Adrien.

* * *

**oOo**

Le centre de Thalasso de Cabourg était magnifique. Marinette se retrouva bouche-bée devant la structure en L, remplie de baies vitrées donnant toute sur la mer qui était calme. La chaleur de Septembre était agréable et l'air de l'océan apportait une fraicheur bienvenue. Les cheveux lâchés, Marinette pencha la tête légèrement en arrière, laissant les rayons du soleil danser sur sa peau. L'air marin était plus frais, plus fruité et plus salé. Elle pouvait sentir la fine pellicule de sel se déposer sur sa peau trop habituée à la lourdeur de la pollution.

Adrien la regardait avec amour. C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait ici et c'était toujours un plaisir d'y déposer ses valises pour quelques jours. Il ne doutait pas que cela apporterait la paix manquante à Marinette. Doucement, il guida sa main vers la sienne et enroula ses doigts au sien. Le regard azur de sa petite-amie se braqua sur lui, arrachant un sourire à ses lèvres. Il apporta sa main à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur la jointure de ses doigts.

« Prête à te faire chouchouter ?

\- Seulement si tu en profites aussi. Sourit-elle, légèrement rouge.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rigola-t-il en reprenant la marche. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil avec leur valise commune. Adrien annonça son nom et ils furent rapidement pris en charge par un employé qui les mena dans l'une des chambres exclusives avec vue sur le front de mer. Marinette laissa son regard balayer le grand hall richement décoré. L'escalier en colimaçon permettait d'atteindre le niveau des appliques suspendues du plafond, menant l'esprit à l'évasion. Avec un sourire, Marinette suivit Adrien et l'employé alors qu'il expliquait les horaires des buffets du restaurant et du buffet des petits-déjeuners. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de réception, ressemblant à un coin salon qui était parsemé de canapé en cuir. Une douce musique résonnait aux oreilles, invitant les nouveaux occupants à se détendre.

Encore quelques pas, quelques couloirs dépassés et quelques portes défilées, et ils arrivèrent à leur chambre. L'employé ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Il déposa les valises dans l'entrée, répéta qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à les appeler en cas de problème ou pour toutes autres demandes et quitta les lieux, laissant les deux adolescents entre eux. Marinette dépassa Adrien qui venait de se jeter sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, pour rejoindre le bacon et profiter de la vue. C'était magnifique. Les plages de sable de Normandie s'étendaient à perte de vue de droite à gauche et elle distinguait à peine la ligne d'horizon entre l'océan et le ciel. C'était très inspirant ! Elle se tourna pour voir Adrien qui la regardait, amusé par sa réaction.

« J'ose espérer que tu profiteras de cet endroit autrement qu'en le dessinant. Sourcilla-t-il, taquinant la jeune femme.

\- Je vais prendre des photos dans ce cas. Répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue. Cet endroit est magnifique. Reprit-elle en venant s'installer à ses côtés. Merci Adrien.

\- De rien. Sourit-il, plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. »

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser rapidement.

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette ne pouvait pas le nier : ces deux derniers jours avaient été rafraichissant et reposant à souhait. Ils venaient de revenir du restaurant du complexe hôtelier, avaient partagé un repas digne de ce nom et avaient l'esprit aussi détendu que possible. En deux jours, ils avaient eu l'occasion de tester toute une panoplie de services qui étaient proposés par la structure. Le parcours marin jet ? Fait. Hammam ? Fais deux fois par jour, matin et soir. Un gommage complet du corps ? Check. Elle devait l'avouer : se retrouver quasi nue avec Adrien dans la même pièce alors que son corps avait encore des traces de son agression l'avait perturbée. Mais Adrien avait été un amour, lui répétant encore et encore qu'elle était magnifique, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Soin dans les bains, soin hydrojet, massage, relaxation. Tout. Ils avaient tout fait. Et ils avaient même eu le temps de sortir un peu pour profiter des plages et s'y promener.

Ils se sentaient un peu tristes de devoir partir le lendemain. Mais il fallait bien revenir à la réalité un jour ou l'autre. Et, comme pour leurs vacances, ce n'était que partie remise et ils savoureraient mieux leur prochain séjour.

Adrien passa en premier dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Mari' en profita pour le faire également, revêtant son short de pyjama et son débardeur avant de rejoindre le lit king size qu'ils partageaient. Adrien la rejoignit rapidement et elle se blotti contre lui aussitôt sous les draps. Avec un sourire, il éteignit la lumière, les plongeant instantanément dans le noir quasi-complet. Seules les étoiles et les bornes lumineuses extérieures laissaient une lumière tamisée passer entre les pans des rideaux. L'air frais pénétrait dans la pièce, apportant avec lui l'odeur marine que Marinette commençait à grandement apprécier. Les doigts d'Adrien glissaient contre son bras, parcourant sa peau de frisson délicat. Elle inspira profondément son odeur et remua contre lui. Il rit légèrement et resserra son emprise sur elle tout en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Instinctivement, elle pencha son visage vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement. Elle ou lui, peu importe qui avait pris les devants. Pour être plus à l'aise, Marinette se redressa et se coucha presque complètement sur lui. Il accueillit son geste avec un sourire contre sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la mettre totalement sur lui. Elle gémit, lui donnant l'accès pour qu'il vienne taquiner sa langue un peu plus. Il se redressa légèrement, suffisamment pour laisser ses lèvres glisser sur sa machoire et remonter vers ses oreilles.

« Je t'aime tellement Mari'.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Susurra-t-elle alors qu'il glissait le long de son cou et arrivait sur sa clavicule.

\- Laisse-moi t'aimer Marinette. »

C'était un frisson contre sa peau. Une invitation qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Instinctivement, elle se cambra sous lui.

C'était toute la réponse dont il avait besoin.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Adrien ne put empêcher un sourire amoureux se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il frôla le visage de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sourit et se blotti un peu plus contre lui, sa peau nue glissant contre la sienne et attisant le désir du jeune homme.

La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse pour lui et, il osait l'espérer, pour elle aussi. Alors, quand elle se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément, l'invitant à revivre la même expérience, il ne put dire non.

* * *

**oOo**

Le week-end avait été revigorant, vivifiant pour eux deux. Et, heureusement pour eux, les batteries étaient rechargées à bloc. Parce que, sincèrement, les jours qui ont suivis ont été très éprouvant pour eux deux. Le scandale avait éclaté. Les scandales avaient éclatés. Le premier sur le tromperie d'Adrien avec Lila combiné à la tromperie de Marinette avec Wang. Le second, et non des moindres pour la jeune femme, relatait de son agression par son soi-disant petit-ami chinois. Ça avait été un bordel monstre et l'équipe des relations publiques de Gabriel avait lutté pour être sur les deux fronts en même temps. Avec le recul, les deux adolescents comprirent que les choses auraient pu être pire. Pire que la traque des journalistes. Pire que les témoignages issus des fausses rumeurs que Lila avait soigneusement répandue dans les moins précédents son coup d'éclat. Pire que les insultes envers Marinette pour sa soi-disant tromperie. Étrangement, Adrien n'avait jamais été mis en porte à faux au sujet de sa tromperie avec Mari'. Ses fans n'étaient visiblement pas choqué de voir que le mannequin avait soi-disant été voir ailleurs avec une fille qu'ils estimaient visiblement meilleure pour lui que Mari'. Ça l'avait mis dans une colère noire et seule la patience de la franco-chinoise l'avait empêché de crier sur ces cons là.

Mais, quelque part, ils étaient heureux d'avoir traversé ça. Ensemble. Parce qu'après ça, ils étaient devenus plus forts. Même Gabriel ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils avaient cette aura autours d'eux qui les rendait indestructibles. Très rapidement, au fil des apparitions officielles et officieuses du couple, ils étaient devenus le couple d'adolescent à suivre. La soirée Halloween de Gabriel ? Ils avaient été félicités et soutenus par les clients présents. Certains, comme M. Longechamp, étaient devenus des amis du jeune couple. Marinette avait charmé quelques autres personnes par sa personnalité toujours optimiste et souriante, faisant la fierté du blond. La soirée caritative de Noël ? Elle avait subjugué les gens avec la création que Gabriel lui avait fait – officieusement, il ne voulait pas que sa « belle fille » détériore l'image de la marque et officiellement, il avait été ravi de lui créer cette robe de princesse.

Au fil de leurs apparitions, Marinette avait su gagner le cœur des fans d'Adrien. Même Nathalie était devenue plus malléable avec elle, plus sympathique. Gabriel était moins virulent avec elle quand ils étaient dans un espace privé fermé, ce qui relevait du miracle pour Adrien. Bien que, comme il l'avait dit à mainte reprise à Mari' : « Il finira bien par t'aimer. ». Comme quoi, même les miracles les plus miraculeux pouvaient se produire.

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, leur seconde année de lycée fila à une vitesse impressionnante. L'été entre la première et la terminale, Marinette retourna avec Adrien pour sa semaine de séance photo en dehors de Paris, atterrissant près de Collioure pour cette seconde année de vacances en commun. Seulement, à la fin de la semaine, l'équipe photo quitta la villa pour la laisser seulement aux deux adolescents et à Nathalie –qui les chaperonnait toujours- afin qu'ils puissent profiter de _vraies_ vacances en couples.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en terminale, la pression du BAC ne les empêcha pas de se voir très régulièrement. Nino et Alya étaient toujours de la partie et le quatuor jonglait entre les séances de révisions, les sorties détentes et les soirées entre amis. Ils ont trouvé un équilibre, se voyant déjà continuer ainsi pendant quelques années. Quand Noël fut passé et le nouvel an dignement fêter, une nouvelle problématique se posa pour les quatre adolescents : l'orientation scolaire. Post bac allait ouvrir dans quelques jours et ils avaient jusque fin Mars pour désigner leurs souhaits pour la suite de leurs études. Alya savait d'avance qu'elle s'inscrirait dans une école de journalisme sur Paris. Elle poserait un second choix, par précaution, mais ses stages et son dossier scolaire étaient suffisant pour s'assurer une place dans son premier choix. Nino s'orientait vers des études de cinéma avec l'option musique. Il adorait être DJ mais voulait rester dans un contexte non professionnel, choisissant ses soirées comme il l'entendait. Et puis, être un DJ reconnu était très compliqué et –non sans se dévaloriser – il préférait s'assurer un avenir dans une branche un peu moins bancale pour le reste de sa vie. Marinette, sans grande surprise, allait postuler à ESMOD. Même si elle détestait l'idée, sortir avec Adrien Agreste avait ses avantages. Chacune des créations qu'elle faisait étaient visibles plus rapidement avec les photographes qui les prenait en chasse durant leur rendez-vous. Et Adrien avait laissé glisser une fois que ses tenues étaient ses propres créations, ce qui avait lancé un engouement pour son talent. Au début, il n'y avait que ses amis qui lui avaient fait quelques commandes. Puis, son réseau s'était étendu jusqu'à ce que ce soit des amis d'amis de certains de ses amis. Bref… des inconnus complets pour elle. Pas qu'elle se plaigne. Mais c'était du travail et énergivore. Adrien l'avait réprimandé plus d'une fois, lui répétant de ne pas faire plus que ce que son corps ne pouvait supporter. Mais elle s'en était toujours sortie et le soutien sans faille de son petit-ami, malgré ses railleries, la motivait immensément.

Restait le problème Adrien.

« Je ne veux pas entrer dans une école de commerce Père. Je veux faire de la physique ! »

Il avait craqué lors d'une énième conférence sur l'avenir que lui réservait son père. Ce jour-là, Gabriel lui avait appris qu'il avait déjà sélectionné plusieurs écoles prestigieuses dans lesquelles il pourrait aller. _Sans l'avoir consulté_. Ça avait été le point de rupture. Le blond savait que Marinette le soutenait, lui répétant depuis quelques temps de confronter son père sur ce sujet. C'était _son_ avenir. Alya et Nino étaient également de son côté. Alors, comme pour sa relation avec Marinette, Adrien avait repris le contrôle de sa vie et comptait bien faire accepter son souhait à son père.

En parlant de lui, il dévisageait son fils comme s'il venait de lui dire la pire connerie au monde. Visiblement, il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Alors, Adrien se leva de son siège et posa ses mains sur le bureau de son père, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne céderais pas là-dessus non plus. C'est mon avenir et tu sais pertinemment depuis le début que je ne m'intéresse pas à la mode ni à reprendre ton entreprise.

\- Tu renies ton héritage ? Sourcilla Gabriel, contenant visiblement un éclat de colère.

\- Non. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé et cela se fera forcément ressentir dans l'entreprise. Il me semble qu'un patron doit être passionné par son travail pour tenir une entreprise telle que la tienne à son sommet. Je suis désolé père, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Te soutenir ? Sans problème. Mais prendre ta place ? Certainement pas. Ce serait comme envoyer un navire vers un naufrage inévitable.

\- Adrien… Grinça-t-il.

\- Non négociable. »

Adrien se redressa et croisa ses bras sous la poitrine. Depuis son altercation avec son père deux ans plus tôt au sujet de sa relation avec Marinette, il s'était montré obéissant mais n'avait jamais hésité à donner son avis. Son père avait souvent grincé des dents mais, au final, les deux hommes avaient bâti une nouvelle relation plus directe. Plus franche. Et plus équilibrée.

« C'est de mon avenir dont nous parlons père. Je ne dis pas que je ne me pencherais jamais sur le commerce. Je le ferais peut-être un jour si jamais Mari' arrive à ouvrir sa propre entreprise. Je suivrais des cours de gestion pour l'aider dans les décisions compliquées et risquées et je ferais tout pour la soutenir. Mais pour le moment, je veux faire des études dans la physique. C'est ce qui me passionne. Et on manque de physicien. Je veux faire avancer les choses de cette façon.

\- Est-ce une façon déguisée de me faire comprendre que tu veux que notre entreprise revienne aux mains de Marinette ? »

Le fantôme de la première impression qu'il s'était fait de la fille revint en force dans son esprit. S'il avait admis, avec le temps, qu'elle n'utilisait pas son fils pour parvenir à ses fins, il devait avouer qu'entendre Adrien parler de Marinette dans une telle conversation – où il disait à son fils qu'il voulait le préparer à la reprise de l'entreprise – ramenait cette idée désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je suis sûre qu'elle réussira par ses propres moyens. Déclara fièrement Adrien. Mais je ne te dirais pas de ne pas la prendre non plus. Je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra vite un atout pour quiconque l'aura dans son entreprise.

\- Hors de question.

\- De toute façon, il me semble qu'elle n'a déposé aucune candidature chez nous pour son stage de cet été.

\- Quel stage ? Sourcilla Gabriel.

\- Elle veut faire un stage avant d'intégrer son école de mode. ESMOD, une autre, peu importe. Elle m'a parlé d'un contact qu'elle a eu d'une école à Milan. Bref… Elle a déposé quelques candidatures la semaine dernière. Elle attend les résultats. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet-là.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux aller à Milan ?

\- Non plus. Bien que si Mari' doive y aller… je ne suis pas contre la suivre. C'est loin d'être décidé. Je pense qu'elle a toutes ses chances à ESMOD, donc la question ne se pose pas. Pour en revenir à moi, je veux postuler dans des écoles pour étudier la physique.

\- Bien. Céda Gabriel après une bataille visuelle avec son fils. Quoique je dise ou fasses, j'ai bien compris que tu ne céderas pas. Et je ne veux pas me battre avec toi là-dessus.

\- Merci père. »

Il fut congédié quand son téléphone sonna et quitta la pièce avec un énorme sourire.

* * *

**oOo**

Lorsque les résultats d'amission tombèrent, Adrien sauta de joie en voyant que son premier choix avait été retenu. Le sien, mais aussi celui de Marinette pour ESMOD et ceux de Nino et Alya. Pour fêter ça, ils se préparèrent une petite soirée pour le week-end suivant.

Excité, Adrien ne se méfia pas quand il reçut un appel de son père. Il accepta volontiers de le rencontrer avec Marinette à son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Rien ne pouvait détruire sa bonne humeur. Son école et celle de Mari' étaient proches : ils pourraient se voir régulièrement, sans changer leurs habitudes. C'est donc main dans la main, avec d'immenses sourires aux lèvres, qu'ils arrivèrent devant son père.

« J'ai été accepté pour mon premier choix Père. Annonça fièrement Adrien dès que la porte se ferma derrière eux. Et Mari' est acceptée à ESMOD et son école de Milan.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre. Félicita-t-il à sa manière. Quel choix allez-vous accepter ?

\- ESMOD, bien évidemment. Répondit la franco-chinoise en lançant un regard à Adrien. Pourquoi aller à Milan quand tous ceux que j'aime sont à Paris ?

\- À ce sujet, intervint Gabriel en lançant une enveloppe sur son bureau. J'aimerais que tu reconsidères ton choix Adrien.

\- Père, si c'est pour me dire d'aller dans une école de commerce, je vous ai déjà dis que…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer M. Ampère lors d'une soirée il y a quelques temps. Je lui ai parlé de ton souhait de devenir physicien de renom et lui ai demandé quelques conseils.

\- M. Ampère ? S'étonna Adrien en prenant la lettre que son père avait placée entre eux. Mais c'est un génie du domaine ! Comment même as-tu su de qui il s'agissait ?

\- Je me suis renseigné sur le domaine de compétence que tu vises Adrien, rien de plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons échangé quelques mails et appels par la suite et voici ce qu'il en ressort. »

Fébrile, Adrien ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira le papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il lut la lettre, à peine conscience que Marinette trépignait à ses côtés.

« Il m'offre une place dans son université.

\- En tant que protégé. Compléta Gabriel. C'est une offre que tu peux difficilement refuser, tu ne crois pas ? Une telle pointure, te prenant sous son aile.

\- C'est génial Adrien. S'émerveilla Marinette, ne comprenant visiblement pas où se trouvait le problème. Et dans quelle université de Paris enseigne-t-il ?

\- Il… il n'enseigne pas à Paris. Avoua d'une petite voix Adrien, son cœur se brisant et sa voix se serrant devant le dilemme qui commençait à se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Où alors ? Commença à s'inquiéter la jeune femme. »

Incapable de répondre, Adrien lui tendit le courrier de façon à mettre en évidence le logi de l'université concernée.

Yale University.

New Haven.

Connecticut.

_États-Unis. _

* * *

**oOo**

**Pas si court que ça finalement. **

**Ne m'en voulez pas. J'aime les torturer nos deux amoureux **

**À bientôt pour la suite ) et n'oubliez pas les commentaires. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Avec les vacances et les week-end, je prends un peu plus de temps pour aller voir mes proches que je n'ai pas vu depuis fin d'année dernière, étant tous très –trop - loin de chez moi. Alors, j'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas mais ça signifie moins de temps pour écrire cet été, le temps de refaire le tour de tout le monde. J'ai également 3 semaines de vacances en aout et je doute que je prendrais mon PC pour écrire les chapitres suivant. Ils arriveront avec un peu plus délai mais ils viendront, ne vous en faites pas. J'essayerais de laisser le moins de temps possible, promis. Mais ce ne sera pas un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la reprise… **

**J'ai fait la trame principale de cette dernière partie et il y a encore (minimum) 6 chapitres à venir. La fin approche ! **

**Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Je vais remonter jusqu'à ceux du chapitre 27.**

_**Anne O'Delly :**_** Encore merci de suivre cette fic. J'espère qu'elle te convient toujours autant et que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin. **

_**Lalaland22 :**_** Bienvenue dans l'aventure. Ravie d'entendre qu'on peut avoir du mal à décrocher de la fic une fois lancé. Ça fait du bien de le savoir. J'espère que la suite sera aussi accrocheuse. Merci pour l'encouragement.**

_**Krokmou :**_** fidèle au post. Toujours un plaisir de voir des reviews. Merci beaucoup. Profite bien de la suite **

_**Naruhina :**_** également fidèle au post. Merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews qui motivent. Profite également du chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaise. **

**En attendant, voici la suite. Un chapitre transitoire encore une fois (donc un peu plus court – quoique), afin de lancer la dernière partie de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Le cœur de Marinette s'effondra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils étudiaient le logo de l'université et lisaient mécaniquement la lettre. Honnêtement, elle n'enregistrait aucun mot. Mais ses yeux continuaient de bouger, comme si eux comprenaient l'étendue de ces quelques mots. Adrien n'était pas mieux non plus. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il sentit son estomac se contracter et commençer à peser une tonne. Jamais un courrier ne lui avait paru aussi lourd dans les mains. Comment un simple bout de papier pouvait-il l'envoyer dans une euphorie complète un instant et le déchirer de l'intérieur la seconde suivante ?

Il sentit son père faire un mouvement, le sortant de son mutisme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ainé avant de dériver vers Marinette, qui fixait encore la lettre. La voir engloutit son cœur un peu plus. Ce n'était pas juste. Son père avait raison : ce n'était pas une offre qu'il pouvait refuser. Le cœur lourd, il s'empara de la main de sa petite amie et commença à quitter la pièce.

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Annonça Adrien en regardant Mari' dans les yeux. Nous devons en parler ensemble.

\- Adrien. Intervint Gabriel. Ils attendent une réponse pour demain soir. Après ce délai, les inscriptions pour cette université – et cette opportunité – seront clôturées.

\- Alors j'ai jusqu'à demain soir pour te répondre. Trancha-t-il, atteignant la porte du bureau. Ne nous dérangez pas ce soir Nathalie. »

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, Gabriel et Nathalie échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Elle hocha la tête et sortit à son tour, laissant le père seul avec ses pensées.

Marinette suivait Adrien silencieusement. Elle l'observait à la dérobée, en même temps que ses pensées filaient à mille à l'heure. Elle se doutait que son petit-ami était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle – désorientée, effrayée et en même temps heureuse pour lui. Elle voulait crier, elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait pleurer, le prendre dans ses bras et se greffer à lui pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se séparer. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le retenir poursuivre ses rêves. C'était une opportunité en or qui s'offrait à lui. Sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne devait pas refuser à cause d'_elle_. Aussi douloureux soit-il. Les larmes s'amoncelèrent aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il leur restait du temps.

Du temps. C'était tout ce à quoi pensait le mannequin. « C'est injuste. » résonnait dans sa tête en boucle, encore et encore. Pour une fois qu'il était heureux dans sa vie, qu'il avait quelqu'un de bien avec qui être… Elle allait lui être enlevée. Oui, il pourrait envisager une relation à distance. Mais ce n'était même pas envisageable. S'il partait là-bas, il irait jusqu'au bout d'une thèse. Soit huit ans. Huit longues années. Et il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de contact constant, qu'il ne supporterait pas de la savoir loin de lui constamment et que leurs rencontres seraient de courtes durées. Et il la connaissait aussi suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas pour ce type de relation.

Pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir.

Mais cette lettre remettait tout son avenir en cause. Jusque-là, il s'était imaginé terminer le lycée avec elle, entrer dans son école proche de la sienne, lui proposer d'emménager ensemble –sérieusement, ils auraient tous les deux bientôt dix-huit ans ! – et, dans quelques années, quand ce serait convenable de le faire sans choquer l'opinion de la majorité, il aurait demandé sa main. Son père aurait donné la bague de sa mère pour qu'il lui offre. Il voyait déjà la soirée qu'il aurait organisée. Il l'avait déjà imaginé dans sa robe de mariée. Puis enceinte de ses enfants. Oui, il avait été loin dans son imagination avec elle. Parce qu'elle était son avenir. Son passé, son présent et son futur. Ça avait été une certitude pour lui depuis quelques temps.

Et là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, arrivait cette lettre.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, toujours silencieux. Marinette détacha sa main de la sienne pour le devancer. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la baie vitrée. Le bruit mat de la porte se fermant fut le seul son qu'ils entendirent pendant quelques instants.

« Je…

\- Ne refuse pas cette offre. Parla-t-elle doucement, la voix clairement serrée. »

Il ne voyait que son reflet dans la vitre mais c'était suffisant pour que son cœur se brise. Elle luttait contre les larmes, il le savait. Et lui aussi. Il s'avança vers elle juste avant qu'elle ne l'arrête avec la main en se retournant pour lui faire face. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues mais elle affichait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Si j'accepte cette offre, je vais devoir déménager aux Etats-Unis. Et toi comme moi savons ce que ça implique pour nous.

\- C'est de ton avenir dont nous parlons Adrien.

\- Mais c'est _toi_ mon avenir ! Haussa-t-il légèrement le ton, blessé qu'elle ne le comprenne pas. Je te vois partout avec moi dans mon avenir. Pas toi ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé sans toi.

\- Alors pourquoi me pousses-tu à partir ? À te quitter ?

\- Parce que tu refuseras cette offre uniquement à cause de moi. Et je ne veux pas te priver d'un rêve.

\- Je peux le réaliser ici, à Polytech plus tard. On serait ensemble, tous les jours. On pourrait…

\- Pourquoi te contenter de peu quand on t'offre le graal ? Coupa-t-elle doucement, s'approchant de lui pour poser une main sur sa joue. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Adrien. Et je refuse d'être celle qui te ralentit dans la conquête de tes rêves. Parce que je t'aime.

\- Marinette…

\- Est-ce que tu ne me pousserais pas à vivre mon rêve à fond si une telle opportunité m'était proposée ? »

Silence. Adrien comprenait son raisonnement. Si la situation était inversée, il n'aurait même pas réfléchi et l'aurait poussée à accepter, peu importe le prix pour lui. Son regard s'adoucit. Il se lova dans le creux de sa main, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact. C'était injuste ! Il savait qu'aucune école prestigieuse ne se trouvait à proximité de son université pour elle. Sinon, la question ne se serait même pas posée : elle serait venue. Mais ce n'était pas possible non plus. Ils étaient bloqués. Et, si cette décision lui était difficile à prendre, Adrien savait qu'elle était déjà écrite.

Il serra les dents.

Marinette vint se blottir contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les sanglots qui la secouaient, bien qu'elle reste silencieuse. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son corps et ses sanglots prirent de la rigueur. Bientôt, elle fut incapable de les retenir. Comment un cœur brisé pouvait-il se briser encore plus ? Les larmes d'Adrien se mêlèrent aux siennes. Il l'aimait. Tellement. Il était à elle et elle était à lui. Hier, aujourd'hui et demain.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, juste assez pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit contre lui et y mis toute sa frustration, tout son ressentiment et toute sa détresse. Elle y mit aussi tout son amour pour lui, toute sa dévotion et tout son cœur.

Il était le _sien_. Et elle était la _sienne_.

Et ils se le prouveraient. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus le faire.

* * *

**oOo**

« J'accepte l'offre. Annonça Adrien, tenant Marinette derrière lui par la main. Mais je veux que vous stoppiez toutes mes activités afin de me dégager le maximum de temps libre pour le passer avec mes amis et Marinette. »

Gabriel leva les yeux de son travail et haussa un sourcil en regardant son fils qui débarquait de si bon matin dans son bureau sans s'annoncer. Dès que son regard tomba sur le blond, le cœur de Gabriel se serra. Il était évident qu'Adrien avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et bouffis, même s'il devinait qu'il avait essayé de le cacher. Marinette n'était pas mieux mais restait collée au bras de son petit-ami. Gabriel lança un regard vers son assistante.

« Je ne vais pas pou…

\- Non négociable. Trancha Adrien.

\- Tu aimes un peu trop cette phrase ces temps-çi. Grimaça l'ainé.

\- Je vais devoir tout quitter pour aller là-bas. Laisse-moi profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

\- Je ne t'y oblige pas.

\- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même : ce n'est pas une offre que je peux refuser. Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle me parvienne alors assume. »

Nathalie lança un regard d'avertissement à Gabriel. Ce dernier remarqua que Mari' calmait discrètement son fils. Les deux hommes serrèrent les dents. Il a été difficile pour Gabriel de ne pas faiblir quand il vit les yeux de son fils s'humidifier légèrement.

« Bien. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout annuler, notamment ceux des deux prochaines semaines. Mais je vais arrêter de prendre des rendez-vous pour toi. Seuls ceux qui sont déjà organisés et dont tu as été spécifiquement demandé te seront imposés. »

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, toujours Marinette derrière lui. Elle leur lança un regard de remerciement juste avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux. Étonnamment, Gabriel se sentit coupable et lourd. Il ferma les yeux et appuya ses doigts sur ses sinus.

« Il a fait le bon choix. C'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est de son avenir dont nous parlons. Alors, ça devrait être bon. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Monsieur. »

Même Gabriel pouvait entendre l'incertitude dans le ton de son assistante.

* * *

**oOo**

Alya le regardait, bouche bée. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors que Nino posait sa fourchette plus ou moins discrètement sur le côté de son assiette. Lui aussi était choqué par la nouvelle. Il perdait un de ses meilleurs amis après tout. Mais il avait déjà vécu ça avec Marinette. Et, s'ils étaient bien plus jeunes à ce moment, la séparation avait été un crève-cœur à cette époque. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de moyens pour se parler. Mais leur relation avait tenue. Plus que bien. Elle s'était même améliorée et était devenue indestructible.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Ils étaient plus vieux, avaient à disposition des outils de communications plus faciles d'accès. Il s'inquiétait pour Alya, certes. Mais il savait qu'il trouverait les mots pour la conforter plus tard, quand ils seraient tous les deux.

Par contre, c'était une autre histoire pour Marinette.

Le métis jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Elle tenait la main d'Adrien sur la table et semblait perdu dans sa contemplation. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il la connaissait par cœur. Si Alya – et même Adrien – ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle allait mal, ce n'était pas leur faute. Même lui pouvait presque ne pas voir les signes. Mais ils étaient là. Malgré le faux sourire, la fausse joie qu'elle disait ressentir pour lui. Oui, il y avait de la fierté dans son regard. Mais il y avait aussi un désespoir que Nino ne voulait pas revoir dans ses magnifiques yeux. Oui, elle l'encourageait. Mais il y avait également un cri du cœur dans ses paroles qu'elle parvenait magnifiquement à cacher. À tous. Mais pas à lui.

Alors il continua de l'observer silencieusement. Une fois, ils accrochèrent le regard. Et jamais les mots n'auraient pu être aussi précis que ce qui passa dans leurs yeux. Suppliante, Marinette l'intima de ne rien dire, ne rien laisser paraitre. Il s'exécuta, se promettant intérieurement d'aller la voir ce soir-là.

Quand il arriva chez elle vers vingt-et-une heures, surprenant ses parents quelques instants avant qu'ils ne le laissent passer pour la rejoindre, il ne fut pas étonné de la voir s'effondrer dans ses bras quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait prit pour un câlin réconfortant. Ce soir-là, Nino se retrouva près de huit ans auparavant, quand ils étaient perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant leur proche disparu.

* * *

**oOo**

Ils ne dirent rien au reste du groupe. Marinette et Adrien voulaient passer le plus de temps ensemble sans avoir à subir la pitié des autres. Fidèle à sa parole, M. Agreste diminua de façon drastique ses obligations pour le travail. Le premier mois avait été chargé encore mais la suite avait été plus légère. Résultat : la relation entre Adrien et Mari' devint encore plus intense, plus profonde. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient anticipé. L'idée de se séparer devint vite insoutenable pour eux deux. Rapidement, Mari' se mit à pleurer pour un rien. Juste les mots voyage, post-bac, étude ou même été lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'ils passèrent les examens. Mais, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils les réussirent haut la main. Ils étaient fiers. Tous les quatre, ils avaient vaincu ce fameux bac qui donnait des insomnies à certains. Ils étaient fiers… mais en même temps, ils étaient tristes. Parce que cela signifiait la fin d'une époque. Et ce n'était pas la fin qu'ils souhaitaient en commençant cette dernière année de lycée. C'est lors de la dernière soirée tous ensemble, juste avant les vacances officielles, que la nouvelle fut révélée.

Un gros blanc avait envahi l'espace.

« Mais… comment ça tu pars ? Demanda Rose, commençant à sangloter. Qu'est-ce que vous allez devenir Marinette et toi ?

\- Nous… Commença-t-il, la gorge serrée et empoignant un peu plus fort la main de sa petite amie.

\- Vous allez être en relation à distance ? Continua l'éternelle romantique. En même temps, vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Mari', tu le rejoindras quand ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement romantique.

\- Nous nous séparons dès que je monte dans l'avion. Trancha Adrien, ne supportant pas vraiment ce type de discours. »

Nouveau blanc.

C'était désagréable. Ils étaient déjà à fleur de peau, sachant que dans deux jours, ils allaient devoir se séparer. Pour de bon. Et là, ils faisaient face aux visages déconfis de leurs amis. Les yeux de Mari' s'humidifièrent. Elle se mordit la langue pour retenir ses larmes et inspira profondément, le plus discrètement possible. Sentir les doigts d'Adrien se resserrer sur les siens la rendit plus fébrile. Elle tourna son visage et tomba dans son regard. Comment pouvait-on y lire autant d'amour et de douleur à la fois ?

C'était injuste.

Mais ils avaient fait le bon choix.

« Mais… mais vous êtes si parfaits ensemble. Pleura Rose, soutenue par plusieurs camarades. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait avec joie. Grogna Adrien, perdant visiblement patience. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Je pars pour minimum cinq ans. Huit si je fais ma thèse dans le labo de mon mentor. Je refuse… je refuse de lui imposer ça. Se justifia-t-il en se tournant vers elle de nouveau et en caressant sa joue. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Pleinement. Et ce n'est pas à des milliers de kilomètres que j'arriverais à te rendre heureuse.

\- L'inverse est vrai. Lui chuchota-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement.

\- Mais vous vous aimez tellement. C'est l'évidence même. Continua Alix, ce qui choqua un peu tout le monde tellement c'était hors de caractère d'elle.

\- Et c'est parce que nous nous aimons que nous nous laissons partir. Avoua Marinette aux autres. Pour que nous puissions vivre nos rêves. Et, une fois fait et si nous sommes réellement fait l'un pour l'autre, j'ai l'intime conviction que nous nous retrouverons. Sourit-elle avec une infinie tendresse. N'est-ce pas ainsi que se termine toute les histoires d'amour Rose ? Les deux âmes-sœurs se retrouvent, peu importe les épreuves qu'elles traversent ?

\- Si. Sourit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Alors, en attendant, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Adrien, on va vivre nos vies séparément. Les choses se termineront comme elles doivent l'être. J'ai confiance. »

Personne n'avait une objection à ça. Alors, après avoir appris avec une horreur grandissante qu'Adrien partait deux jours plus tard, ils profitèrent de lui pour leur dernière soirée. Oui, il y eut beaucoup de larmes ce soir là. Beaucoup de promesses de rester en contact. Beaucoup de câlins, de tapes dans le dos et d'encouragement silencieux pour la future rupture. Ivan et Mylène, Kim et Ondine, Marc et Nath', Alya et Nino ne pouvaient empêcher leurs cœurs de se serrer quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient Marinette et Adrien en tant que couple. Et l'idée de se séparer de leur compagnon respectif ne leur donnait qu'un avant-gout de la douleur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

Intérieurement, tous firent le vœu que cette histoire se termine comme dans les comptes de fée dont était si friande Rose. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas se finir autrement, non ?

* * *

**oOo**

Les adieux avec les parents de Marinette furent plus déchirants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il quitta la boulangerie, après avoir été engloutit dans un câlin d'ours que seul Tom était capable de donner sans briser les os. Sabine avait été plus douce mais l'amour débordait de ses bras autour de lui. Cela lui serra encore plus le cœur. Non seulement il faisait souffrir Marinette mais également ses parents. Ils ne le méritaient pas.

Ils l'avaient rassuré, lui disant encore et encore qu'il serait toujours le bienvenue ici quand il en aurait l'occasion. Ils lui avaient glissé des friandises dans son sac à dos, discrètement pour que M. Agreste ne le voit pas. Ils lui avaient dit plus d'une fois qu'ils l'aimaient comme un fils et qu'il allait leur manquer.

Il avait l'impression de quitter sa véritable famille.

Gabriel sourcilla légèrement quand Adrien revint dans la voiture, agrippé à Marinette. Il était clair que les deux adolescents avaient pleurés, encore une fois, et qu'ils luttaient devant lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Encore une fois, le cœur de Gabriel se serra. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis que son fils avait accepté l'offre. Et, si avec le temps Gabriel s'était convaincu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en dégotant cette opportunité unique à son fils, il ne pouvait empêcher un pincement de culpabilité lui piquer l'esprit dès qu'il les voyait ainsi.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut d'un silence plus tranchant qu'une lame aiguisée. Adrien et Marinette regardaient chacun par-delà leur fenêtre mais leurs mains étaient jointes. Gabriel n'avait cessé de remarquer que le pouce de son fils caressait inlassablement le dos de la main de sa petite-amie. Quand ils arrivèrent au parking de Charles de Gaule, aucun des deux n'amorça un mouvement pour quitter la voiture. Gabriel lança un regard vers Nathalie. Même elle ne savait clairement pas quoi faire. La lèvre de Marinette vacillait, indiquant clairement que sa lutte contre les larmes devenait compliquée. Elle laissa échapper un reniflement un peu plus fort, attirant immédiatement l'attention d'Adrien.

Le cœur de Gabriel se brisa quand il vit les larmes silencieuses glisser sur les joues de son fils. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Le gorille ouvrit la porte du côté d'Adrien. Les deux adolescents se raidirent immédiatement. Et, en même temps, Gabriel put voir un poids s'abattre sur eux. Avait-il fait le bon choix pour son fils ? S'il était partit convaincu du manoir, les voir là, maintenant, aussi abattus, mettait à rude épreuve sa certitude. Adrien se tourna vers son père.

« Pouvez-vous nous donner un instant ? »

Incapable de répondre sans avoir la conviction que sa voix ne vacillerait pas, Gabriel se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir du véhicule, suivit par Nathalie. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il put clairement entendre le sanglot de l'un des deux. À moins que ce ne soit des deux. Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour prendre une inspiration. C'était le bon choix ! Il le fallait.

Quand Adrien et Marinette quittèrent la voiture quelques minutes plus tard, ils portaient les traces de leur tristesse mais leurs visages étaient d'une neutralité effrayante. Main dans la main, ils dépassèrent les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient. Les valises étaient tirées par du personnel de l'aéroport. Quelques journalistes étaient là mais ils furent vite délogés par le garde-du-corps et la sécurité de l'espace VIP dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Adrien ! »

Le blond tourna la tête et vit Alya, Nino et Chloé courir dans leur direction. D'un hochement de tête, le gorille indiqua aux autres agents de sécurité de les laisser passer. Ils ne ralentirent pas et se jetèrent sur Adrien. Il vacilla mais s'accrocha à Marinette qui le maintint en place. Elle fut rapidement engloutie dans le câlin de groupe, mettant mal à l'aise Gabriel qui ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il ne resta que quelques minutes avant l'appel pour l'embarquement. Et, bien qu'il n'en fut pas étonné, il fut tout de même un peu blessé que son fils ne lui prête pas un instant attention, se concentrant plutôt sur ses amis et sa petite-amie.

Le premier appel eut lieu. Ils se serrèrent encore plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alya pleurait. Nino n'en menait pas bien large mais il arrivait encore à contrôler ses larmes. Il tenait la main de la métis, la soutenant silencieusement. Chloé, elle, cachait mal ses émotions.

« Tu vas me manquer Sunshine. Pleura Alya. On s'appelle régulièrement. Promis ?

\- Je ne t'oublierais pas, tu sais ? Sourit-il à travers ses larmes. Tu es ma meilleure amie Al'. Depuis toujours. Pareil pour toi Chloé.

\- On se verra quand j'irais rejoindre Maman à New-York. Je ferais le détour pour te voir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit-il. »

Il serra les deux filles dans ses bras et se tourna vers Nino. Le métis retira sa casquette porte-bonheur et vint prendre le blond dans ses bras un instant avant de se reculer.

« Ça ne va pas être pareil sans toi ici. Admit-il, la voix serrée. Mon frère va me manquer. Mais ça va aller. Je te le promets. »

Adrien savait qu'il voulait comparer cette épreuve à celle qu'il avait connu avec Marinette. Et, s'il s'en référait à sa confiance, il ne doutait pas qu'il ne perdrait pas son amitié. C'était important pour lui. Il se battrait pour qu'elle survive à ça. Tout comme il se battra pour garder Marinette dans sa vie. À défaut de partager sa vie avec elle pour les prochaines années – pour toujours ? non, il ne voulait pas y penser – il la garderait comme amie. C'était mieux que rien, non ? Alors pourquoi ses pieds avaient-ils le poids d'une tonne de béton ancrée au sol ?

Un second appel.

« Adrien… commença son père, vite coupé par un regard noir de la part de son fils. »

Adrien se tourna vers Marinette. Elle affichait un sourire vacillant, les yeux déjà humides et des larmes coulant une fois de plus sur ses joues. Immédiatement, ses propres larmes montèrent. Il l'attira à lui violement, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une dernière fois.

Il y mit tout son amour pour elle. Toute sa colère de devoir se séparer. Toute sa peine. Et elle y répondit avec une ferveur sans faille.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle ne put soutenir son regard et se blotti contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, la respirant une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime tellement Adrien. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

\- Je t'aime aussi Princesse. Plus que tout au monde. »

Il se desserra et prit doucement son menton pour remonter son visage vers le sien. Encore une fois, son cœur se brisa en la voyant ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il n'était pas censé la faire souffrir. Il lui avait promis, au début de leur relation, qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance avec son cœur. Qu'il en prendrait soin. Et, au lieu de ça, il la détruisait. Il avait échoué.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Murmura-t-elle, consciente de ce qui se passait dans sa tête une fois de plus.

\- J'ai promis de…

\- Tu as promis de m'aimer comme personne. De me protéger. Et tu as réussi. Au-delà de tout. Tu m'as sauvé. A plus d'un titre. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et tu sais que je t'aime infiniment. On ne le fait pas par choix. Je ne pourrais jamais –_jamais_ Adrien – t'en vouloir. Cette voie est _ta_ voie. C'est ton rêve. Alors vit le à fond. Ne m'attends pas. Ne pense pas à ce que tu laisses. Voit au-delà de tout ça et profite. »

Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle une fois de plus ? Malgré son chagrin, elle le soutenait et le faisait avancer. Malgré les larmes, elle était toujours la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Pour la millième fois depuis sa décision, il se traita de con de la quitter. Il ne la méritait pas.

« Je veux que tu me promette de ne pas m'attendre non plus. Pleura-t-il doucement. De me dépasser et d'être heureuse. Je ne mérite pas tes larmes Princesse. Et je serais toujours à ton côté. Je veux juste faire partie de ta vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tu as une place dédiée. Sourit-elle en déposant un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres. Tu as pris mon cœur d'une façon où tu y as fait une place permanente. »

Troisième appel. Et dernier.

Ils s'embrassèrent une ultime fois, déversant une fois de plus tous leurs sentiments. Quand ils se séparèrent, les larmes coulaient librement, évacuant leur cœur de cette douleur sourde qui les faisait suffoquer. Il recula d'un pas, ne lâchant pas sa main.

« Tu prendras soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas Nino ?

\- Comme toujours Frère. Sourit-il, pleurant pour de bon cette fois, en venant aux côtés de Mari'.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-elle une dernière fois. Tout ira bien. »

Nino posa une main sur sa taille dès qu'Adrien fut assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse plus tenir la main de Mari'. C'est peut-être cliché, mais il aurait pu jurer sentir leur lien se briser à l'instant où ils ne se touchaient plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père. D'un mouvement, il se détourna et passa les portes de l'embarquement, suivit par Nathalie qui l'accompagnait pour les premiers jours.

Marinette s'effondra au sol à l'instant même où la porte se referma, le visage enfoui dans ses mains alors que son cœur se brisait comme jamais auparavant.

Elle eut du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Et les reniflements d'Alya et Chloé ne l'aidait pas à se retenir. Nino avait amortit sa chute, agenouillé à ses côtés et caressant son dos inlassablement. Gabriel ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui chuchotait mais il pouvait clairement voir une tendresse infinie sur ses traits quand il lui parlait. Après quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, elle se releva. Quand son regard croisa celui de Gabriel, il put voir qu'elle était brisée. Mais il put également y voir une détermination sans limite qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Satisfait ? Vous avez enfin réussi. Le dit-elle avec une voix la plus froide jamais entendue de ses lèvres.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- À nous séparer. N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitez depuis le début ? Qu'une petite profiteuse comme moi s'éloigne de votre fils bien aimé ? Félicitation, vous avez réussi à mettre un océan entre nous.

\- C'était son choix. Et le bon choix à faire. »

Essayait-il de se convaincre une fois de plus ? Parce qu'en voyant les visages des quatre adolescents devant lui, sa certitude était devenue de la poussière quand il avait vu leurs visages détruits par la tristesse. Surtout celui de son fils. Et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé ! Comme s'il le tenait responsable de sa perte. Mais c'était _lui_ qui avait choisi. _Il_ n'était _pas_ à blâmer. N'est-ce pas ?

« Si vous le dites. Mais c'est vous qui avez mis tout en œuvre pour qu'il ait une telle offre. Une offre jamais produite. Un tel traitement de faveur qu'Adrien redoute le regard des autres. Vous ne le saviez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il adore cette opportunité mais qu'il la répugne également ? Parce qu'il ne l'a pas gagné par ses propres moyens. Encore une fois, vous vous êtes immiscé dans sa vie pour la dicter une dernière fois.

\- Ce n'était pas mon choix ! S'insurgea-t-il.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même : ce n'était pas une offre qu'il pouvait refuser. Alors dites-moi M. Agreste, qu'est-ce que ça fait de briser le cœur de votre fils pour gagner l'ultime bataille que vous pouvez mener sur sa vie ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle se détourna. Elle, ainsi que tous les amis de son fils.

Et, pour la première fois, Gabriel se demanda sincèrement : _« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

* * *

**oOo**

**Bon… j'avoue… j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre. Et mon copain s'est bien foutu de moi ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'écris le prochain chapitre au plus vite pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, **

**Comment ça va? Vos vacances se passent bien?**

**Le retour de vacances! Après 5 bouquins dévorés pendant mon repos, un autre écouté via audible (je ne connaissais pas et vient de le découvrir) et beaucoup de dodos, me revoici donc pour continuer cette fic. **

**Le chapitre suivant a été coupé en 2 parties, car trop long sinon. Je vous met la suite fin de semaine et je reprend le rythme d'une publication par semaine. **

**Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)**

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Le retour à la voiture était silencieux. Aucun des quatre adolescents ne souhaitait parler, trop triste pour le faire sans avoir une voix brisée. Le chauffeur de Chloé les accueilli avec un sourire navré. Il leur ouvrit la portière, leur permettant d'entrée dans l'habitacle de la limousine. Le bruit de la portière claquant derrière eux fut assourdissant.

Seuls les sanglots étouffés de Mari' étaient audibles. Pourtant, elle essayait vraiment de s'arrêter ou de les camoufler. Elle était au courant de cette rupture. Depuis plusieurs mois ! Elle devait y être préparée. Mais non. C'était pire que tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Nino l'épaulait silencieusement, caressant son bras dans un geste rassurant et protecteur. Chloé regardait par-delà la vitre, luttant pour que ses larmes ne se voient pas. Alya n'en menait pas large non plus. Ça faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était séparée de son meilleur ami… et elle avait déjà un vide en elle. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il serait dans un aussi piteux état qu'eux. Et ça l'inquiétait.

La limousine arriva au niveau de la boulangerie des parents de Marinette. D'un regard, Nino assura à Alya qu'il s'occupait de Mari'. Elle comprenait. Vraiment. Mais, en même temps, Alya se sentait un peu jalouse. Marinette était sa meilleure amie. Et malgré ça, c'était la présence de Nino qui l'apaisait le plus. Alors oui. Elle était jalouse. Et elle se sentait un peu délaissée aussi. Elle aurait aimée être auprès de son petit-ami pour cette journée. Elle aussi en avait besoin. Mais moins que Marinette. Et elle avait Chloé. Même si leurs chemins s'étaient un peu séparés, les deux jeunes femmes étaient d'excellentes amies auparavant. Un petit retour aux sources ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Nino prit la main de Marinette en sortant de la voiture, la conduisant vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, sans avoir à passer par la boulangerie. En arrivant dans le couloir, il remarqua le coup d'œil de Sabine dans leur direction. Elle était inquiète. Et à juste titre. Mari' s'effondra en arrivant dans sa chambre. Nino l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras, l'engloutissant dans un câlin surprotecteur.

« Ça fait mal. Pleura-t-elle chaudement. Ça fait si mal. »

Comment ne pas avoir le cœur brisé en entendant une telle détresse ? Nino Lahiffe, bientôt dix-huit ans, se retrouvait près de neuf ans en arrière… Quand ils durent se réconforter de la perte de leur proche. Pendant plusieurs minutes – heures ? – Nino se contenta de caresser son dos, de lui murmurer des paroles qu'il voulait réconfortante. Il lui assurait que tout irait bien, qu'elle s'en remettrait, qu'elle était forte. Il lui promettait qu'Adrien irait bien aussi. Qu'ils s'en sortiraient et que, au final, leur amitié deviendrait indestructible. Qu'ils en ressortiraient grandis. Que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer mais qu'il serait à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Aveuglément.

Alors, quand il lui murmura qu'elle devait tout laisser sortir, qu'il pourrait tout encaisser pour elle, elle se lâcha.

Elle croyait avoir été brisée. C'était ses propres mots : « Je croyais savoir ce que ça fait d'être brisée. » Avait-elle sanglotée contre son épaule trempée. Elle croyait que Wang l'avait brisée quand elle était en Chine. Mais elle se trompait. Quand Wang l'avait fait souffrir, il l'avait blessée. Profondément. Dans sa confiance en soi, dans son estime de soi. Mais c'était tout au final. Elle n'avait qu'été _blessée_ dans cette épreuve. Et, avec le recul, elle le comprenait.

Parce que là, maintenant, elle se sentait _brisée_.

En mille morceaux.

Elle était en colère.

En colère contre Gabriel Agreste, pour avoir fourré son nez dans l'orientation scolaire de son fils qui voulait faire ses démarches seuls, qui voulait s'affranchir de son père et prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Force était de constater que cette partie était plutôt compromise maintenant.

En colère contre Adrien. Pour avoir joué le parfait petit toutou une fois de plus. Pour avoir cédé. Pour l'avoir laissé. Mais quelle hypocrite elle était !

Parce que, au-delà d'être en colère contre Gabriel ou Adrien, elle était en colère contre elle. Pour l'avoir poussé à partir si facilement. Pour ne pas avoir su lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour rester ensemble. Ou pour avoir le courage d'abandonner ESMOD pour aller auprès de lui. Elle aurait trouvé une école là-bas. Même si elle était moins renommée, au moins ils auraient été ensemble. Mais non. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne s'était pas battue pour lui. Pour eux.

Et ça la brisait.

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette devint l'ombre d'elle-même après ça. Elle avait perdu cette étincelle pétillante dans son regard. Même si elle affichait un sourire – faux – sur son visage la plupart du temps, même si elle semblait aller bien de l'extérieur, ceux qui la connaissait _avant _savaient qu'elle n'était plus la même. Et il en était de même pour Adrien.

Les premiers appels entre eux furent désastreux. Ils s'affichaient courageux l'un devant l'autre mais Alya et Nino récupéraient leur meilleur ami respectif à la petite cuillère. La douleur était là, telle une vague déchainée s'écrasant sauvagement contre un mur de rocher aiguisé. Mais, au même titre que la mer érode les plus résistants des rochers, la douleur s'atténua. Légèrement. L'étincelle qui revenait dans leurs yeux durant les appels en visio durait un peu plus longtemps une fois l'appel finit. Mais jamais bien longtemps. L'été passa pour laisser place à la rentrée. Chacun dans son école. Chacun ses occupations. Mais, au final, toujours ensemble. Adrien appelait ses amis tous les jours. Chacun leur tour. Il passait plus de temps avec Alya au début. Puis, au fur et à mesure, il put parler plus longtemps avec Mari' sans craquer et se mettre à pleurer. C'est ainsi que se déroula le premier semestre pour eux. Mais l'équilibre était fragile.

Très fragile.

* * *

**oOo**

Noël approcha à grande vitesse. Et, avec lui, les premiers froids, les premiers chocolats chauds, les premières sorties patinoires et surtout… les premières décorations de Noël.

C'était la période préférée de Marinette. C'était une période féérique, qui l'enchantait plus que tout autre moment dans l'année. Il y avait ce petit bout de magie qui dansait dans l'atmosphère, rendant le cœur plus chaleureux et plus serein. Alors, cette année, elle embrassa pleinement cette félicité. Elle se jeta corps et âme dans la préparation des décorations qui orneraient la boulangerie. Elle testa quinze milles nouvelles recettes avec son père et sa mère. Elle les aida beaucoup plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour les décharger de cette vague qui déferlait sur le commerce à ce moment-là.

Nino sirotait un chocolat, le regard rivé sur Marinette alors qu'elle virevoltait derrière le comptoir pour servir les différents clients. Il n'était pas dupe. Elle allait mieux, certes. Mais elle s'était trop retranchée dans le travail pour que ce soit naturel. Oui, elle aimait aider les autres, surtout ses proches. Oui, elle était quelqu'un de très, très arrangeant et de très altruiste. C'était dans sa nature. Mais cette année, elle avait été un peu plus égoïste. Parce que ce n'était pas pour les autres qu'elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans toutes les aides possibles et inimaginables. Oh non. C'était pour _elle_. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Même si elle le niait. Pour se protéger. Parce que Noel était aussi le moment préféré d'Adrien et, durant les deux ans de leur relation, ils s'en étaient fait un moment bien à eux. Et, bien qu'elle insistait en disant que tout allait bien, qu'Adrien lui manquait horriblement mais qu'elle allait bien… Il savait qu'un rien pourrait la faire craquer une fois de plus.

Et sa théorie n'allait pas tarder à se vérifier.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Adrien revenait. En fait, il était sans doute déjà sur Paris mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à la boulangerie. Ce serait leur première retrouvaille. Et Nino voulait être là pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas à l'arrivée du blondinet dans la boulangerie. Au contraire. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, leurs deux regards se connectèrent instantanément et un immense sourire traversa leur visage.

« Adrien ! »

Marinette laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait dans la seconde où la porte se ferma derrière lui et sauta dans ses bras grands ouverts. Il rit et la serra, inspirant profondément son odeur. Quand ils se séparèrent, c'était pour garder leur sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Alya grogna quelque chose comme « Même moi je n'ai pas eu un tel accueil » qui fit rire Nino. Le quatuor enfin réuni, les fêtes de Noël allaient enfin retrouver un peu de normalité.

Alors non, ce n'était pas aux retrouvailles que les choses s'effondrèrent.

Mais plutôt à la dernière soirée à laquelle Adrien était présent.

C'était une soirée organisée au Grand Palais. Gracieuseté de Chloé. Même si la blonde ne faisait pas partie intégrante de la bande, le départ d'Adrien avait eu le mérite de ramollir son cœur glacial. La relation courtoise qu'ils avaient développée avec elle au cours du lycée s'était réchauffée. Alya l'avait intégrée prudemment dans leurs sorties à trois et, finalement, Chloé était devenue une amie. En quelque sorte.

Ce soir-là, Nino avait baissé sa garde. Alya aussi. Parce que oui, la rousse était aussi en mission surveillance sur ces deux-là. Mais ce soir-là, après une semaine sans trop de crise de larmes ou de moment ultra gênant, Alya et Nino s'étaient dit que les choses allaient bien entre Marinette et Adrien. Qu'ils avaient retrouvé un semblant d'amitié fragile mais qu'ils allaient bien.

Sauf que non.

Les verres s'étaient un peu enchainés dans la soirée. L'ambiance s'échauffait. Les jeux d'alcool s'enchainaient et les gênes se dissipaient. Les secrets se dévoilaient, les sentiments prenaient de l'ampleur. Perdus dans leur monde, ni Alya ni Nino ne prêta attention aux rapprochements d'Adrien et de Marinette. Rapidement pourtant, ils devinrent inséparables dans la soirée, retrouvant cette complicité qui les caractérisait tant durant leur relation. La barrière de l'amitié fut franchie presqu'aussi rapidement et, bientôt, les mains reprenaient les places qui leurs étaient habituelles quand ils étaient en couple. Leurs mains… mais également leur comportement. Malgré le monde, personne ne vit les regards échangés, les désirs inassouvis qui remontaient à la surface. Personne ne les vit sortir de la soirée pour aller la finir ailleurs tous les deux.

* * *

**oOo**

Personne ne sut réellement ce qui s'était passé même si tous se doutaient des évènements. Mais ni Marinette ni Adrien n'en parla. Tout ce qu'ils purent découvrir, c'était qu'ils avaient eu une longue conversation qui les avait anéanti et qu'ils étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils devaient prendre leurs distances.

Distance au-delà du physique.

Ainsi, entre deux crises de larmes intenses qui brisèrent le cœur d'Alya et Nino, Mari' leur expliqua qu'elle et Adrien allaient arrêter de se parler pour un moment, qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. C'était frustrant. Et dévastateur. Les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient entre les deux feux, incapables de décider ce qui était le mieux : les laisser s'éloigner au détriment de leur cœur, leur santé. Ou monter des coups pour qu'ils renouent, pour qu'ils trouvent une solution qui ne les laisserait pas à moitié détruit.

Parce que c'était ça le problème.

Les jours suivants leur décision, Alya vit Adrien redevenir l'ombre de lui-même. Au même rythme que Marinette. Aucun des deux ne semblait se nourrir suffisamment ou dormir correctement. Les cernes devinrent très rapidement une constante sur eux et, en parlant avec eux, Alya et Nino comprirent qu'ils allaient finir par se tuer à la tâche, trouvant chacun plus d'occupations qu'ils n'étaient capables d'en accepter.

Ils se dégradaient.

Et ils étaient impuissants face à cette descente aux enfers.

Alors, ils faisaient ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux : ils les écoutaient, les soutenaient. Pour Marinette, ce fut plus simple. Elle avait Alya et Nino. Adrien, lui, était seul à l'autre bout du monde. Et l'idée brisait un peu plus le cœur de Mari' qui, malgré sa propre blessure, ne cessait de penser à lui. Parce qu'au-delà de sa souffrance, au-delà de la perte de son petit-ami, elle avait également perdu son meilleur ami. Et ce deuil-là était le plus compliqué. Mais, grâce à Nino et son soutien indéfectible, elle reprit des forces. Petit à petit, elle se réintégra dans les conversations de groupe. Pas d'appel. Juste des messages. Des discussions de groupe, elle réussit à passer à une discussion privée avec Adrien. De simples banalités, les jeux de mots et anecdotes inutiles prirent de plus en plus de place. Mai arriva et ils réussirent à s'appeler en visioconférence pour la première fois depuis leur dernière rencontre. C'était maladroit mais c'était révélateur : ils ne pouvaient pas se couper indéfiniment de leur vie. Ils avaient _besoin_ l'un de l'autre. Alors ils y allaient petit à petit, prenant plus de temps que leur première séparation. Ils redéfinissaient leurs limites, s'ouvraient beaucoup plus et n'hésitaient à pas se mettre des stop quand les choses devenaient trop lourdes à supporter. Parfois, ils reprenaient un peu de distance. Quelques jours seulement. Histoire de se calmer et ne pas sombrer de nouveau. Ils trouvèrent un équilibre.

Instable encore. Fragile. Mais un équilibre.

Quand Adrien put revenir en France, c'était déjà l'été. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour leur équilibre précaire dans leur relation, Marinette avait quitté la France pour un stage à Milan dans l'entreprise de M. Longechamp suite à un concourt qu'elle avait remporté dans son école.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être là Adrien. S'excusa-t-elle une énième fois au téléphone.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Mari'. Je suis fier de toi. Cette opportunité est géniale pour toi. On aura d'autres occasions pour se voir. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le déstabilisa. Il l'a connaissait par cœur et voyait clairement la dualité de ses émotions dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle était heureuse d'y être, c'était clair. Mais également déçue de le louper. Au fond de lui, il l'était aussi. Il aurait aimé la revoir. Mais il redoutait également ce moment, ne voulant pas que les choses dérapent comme la dernière fois. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre une autre fois. Son cœur n'aurait pas survécu. Alors il était déçu… mais en même temps soulagé de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait résisté à la tentation.

Et il en avait honte.

« Embrasse Alya et Nino pour moi.

\- Promis.

\- Marinette. Hurla une voix au loin.

\- Désolée, je dois y aller. Grimaça Mari'. Profite de tes vacances. Vous me manquez. Je vous aime. »

Aime. Ce mot résonnait encore dans son cœur. Et, même si la douleur était encore là, sous-jacente, Adrien était heureux de l'entendre de sa voix. Comme toujours, ces quelques mots réchauffaient son âme. Même s'ils n'avaient plus le même sens.

« Appelle nous dès que tu peux.

\- Promis. Sourit-elle. Bisous. »

L'appel se coupa.

* * *

**oOo**

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les appels devinrent de plus en plus longs. Les sms de plus en plus nombreux à être échangé. Le Noël suivant, au plus grand dam du trio, Adrien ne put revenir en France. Son père avait prévu de passer les fêtes aux Etats-Unis, rendant visites à plusieurs concurrents/amis. Adrien faisait partit de ses bagages. Point final.

La prochaine fois qu'il put rentrer, ce fut l'été suivant. Le deuxième depuis son départ. Cette fois, Mari' était partie en vacances avec sa grand-mère Gina. A presque vingt ans, l'aventurière avait fait des pieds et des mains pour emporter sa petite-fille dans un road trip Africain qui fit une magnifique galerie photo dans les albums de Marinette. Bien que déçu, Adrien était rêveur quand, tous les soirs, celle qui était redevenue une de ses meilleures amies lui envoyait des images à couper le souffle. Ils s'appelaient très très régulièrement, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour juste pour se raconter une anecdote complètement inutile.

Les sentiments étaient là, encore, même s'ils le niaient farouchement – leurs meilleurs amis respectifs n'étaient pas dupes. Mais la distance aidait à cacher cet amour pour le déguiser en une amitié puissante. Tellement puissante que, finalement, tous y crurent.

Quand ils se revirent pour la première fois, c'était à l'occasion de la Fashion Week de Septembre qui a suivi cet été là. Marinette et sa classe faisaient parties des petites mains de l'évènement. Adrien put la croiser plusieurs fois mais jamais longtemps. Parfois même que de loin. Les quelques mots échangés étaient souvent entrecoupés d'ordre reçus ou donnés et ils passèrent plus de temps à se regarder qu'à pouvoir réellement échanger. Adrien remarqua qu'elle passait pas mal de temps avec un gars, un brun aux yeux bleus qui la faisait souvent rire. S'il avait été jaloux, il eut une parfaite maitrise de lui et il resta suffisamment têtu pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait _pas_ de jalousie _ni_ de possessivité. Seulement une envie d'être à ses côtés pour profiter d'elle et de sa présence. Il apprit que ce gars s'appelait Romain et était un des amis de promo de Mari'.

Bizarrement, Adrien commença à ne pas l'apprécier.

La seconde fois qu'ils se revirent, ce fut à Noël. Cette fois, ils purent passer plus de temps ensemble. C'était risible de voir à quel point il était facile pour eux de tomber dans une complicité qui défiait les plus longues amitiés ou histoires d'amour. C'était presque inquiétant de les voir se compléter si parfaitement en si peu de temps. C'était doux de les voir si proches l'un de l'autre, tout en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs du passé.

Pour tous, ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre. Même après tout ce temps, ils étaient Adrien et Marinette. Pas les amis. Mais le couple. C'était _inné_. C'était écrit dans l'histoire. Presque. C'était leur _destin_.

Mais ils continuaient de le nier. Ils continuaient de dire qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose, qu'ils s'adoraient mais qu'ils n'étaient plus que des amis.

Il n'existe qu'un mot pour les décrire.

_Naïveté. _

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Lançant son sac dans le coin droit du couloir, elle appela le nom d'Alya à voix haute pour faire connaitre son arrivée.

« On est dans le salon Nettie. »

Elle sourit en entendant Nino et jeta rapidement sa veste pour se précipiter dans le salon. Les deux étaient sur le canapé, jouant visiblement à UMS IV. Adrien serait fier d'elle : elle avait réussi, à force de soirée jeux, à leur faire aimer UMS presqu'autant qu'elle et Adrien. Et ils devenaient bons ! Quand Adrien serait de passage dans le coin, ça promettait de belles soirées jeux tous les quatre. Elle avait hâte ! Mais avant ça…

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que me voulait Théodore. Lâcha-t-elle avec une excitation difficilement camouflée.

\- Oui ! Je t'ai éclaté ! »

Le cri de victoire d'Alya résonna dans la pièce. Se levant dans sa fougue, elle tira la langue à son petit-ami qui boudait. Mari' sourit et lui tapota le dessus de la tête en guise de soutien. Il se renfrogna encore plus. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, Nino ressemblait à un enfant d'à peine quatre ans. _Mignon._ Alya se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Mari. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants.

« Hum… laisse-nous deviner. Tu vas bientôt finir ta troisième année à ESMOD. Théodore est un jeune patron de sa toute nouvelle entreprise qu'il souhaite développer. Il t'a dans le viseur depuis ton époustouflante victoire en fin de première année à l'un des concours les plus prisé de l'école… Je dirais qu'il t'a proposé un poste dans une de ses nouvelles antennes ?

\- Milan ou New-York. Confirma Marinette en sautillant sur place. Bon, Théodore préférerait que j'aille à Milan mais si je vais à New-York… je ne serais qu'à moins de deux heures de l'université d'Adrien. »

C'était dont _ça_.

Alya et Nino regardèrent Marinette un instant. Ils le savaient. Depuis le début, ils le _savaient_. Elle avait beau dire que non, elle ne l'attendait pas. Que oui, elle était passée au-dessus et que non, ce n'était pas à cause d'Adrien qu'elle était encore et toujours célibataire depuis leur rupture –presque _trois ans_ en arrière _bordel _– et que oui, il n'était qu'un ami. Mais les faits étaient là. Elle voulait le rejoindre.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, toute innocente qu'elle était.

\- Quoi ? Mari'… chérie…

\- Quoi Mari chérie ? C'est une superbe opportunité pour moi d'aller là-bas.

\- Et si en plus tu peux te remettre avec ton ex, pour qui tu n'as pas cessé de soupirer, ce n'est qu'un petit bonus négligeable ? Sourcilla Alya, à la fois amusée et triste pour elle – trois ans merde ! –

\- Je… je rejoints un ami plutôt que de finir toute seule à Milan.

\- Si Théodore te préfères là-bas, c'est sans doute que tu pourras plus y évoluer. Ais-je tords ? »

Décidément, Alya était trop perspicace. Marinette grimaça un instant, refusant d'admettre le sous-entendu plus gros qu'en éléphant dans une petite pièce remplie de porcelaine. Le regard de Nino la vit vaciller.

« Nettie… commença-t-il doucement.

\- Je rejoints juste un ami. Coupa-t-elle.

\- Mais ? Continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, lui lançant son regard pour lequel il _savait_ qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre en mentant.

\- Mais… si, en prime, on finit par se remettre ensemble, ce serait bien. Non ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas dépassé. Affirma Alya, la voix beaucoup plus tendre et compatissante.

\- Si. Nia Mari' en haussant les épaules. Mais… il détient encore et détiendra toujours une partie de mon cœur. Vous le savez. Alors, si on peut avoir une seconde chance…

\- Mari… tu n'as laissé de chance à personne ces trois dernières années. Personne. Et Dieu, tu as eu plus d'une opportunité. Taquina Alya, venant se mettre à ses côtés pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Personne ne m'intéressait réellement. Renifla Mari'.

\- Pas même Romain ? Ou Paul ?

\- Paul était un con. Grimaça-t-elle en souvenir de ce type rencontré lors d'une soirée. Même Nino le trouvait louche.

\- Nino trouve tous ceux qui t'approchent louches. Leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel.

\- Hey. Faux ! Romain est cool.

\- Romain est un très bon ami.

\- Avec qui tu t'entends plus que bien. Et vous avez pleins de points communs. Et il n'est pas très subtil quant à ce qu'il ressent pour toi. »

Mari' lança un regard plat à Nino et à Alya. Elle savait que Romain aimerait être plus qu'un ami pour elle. Et ce, depuis le premier trimestre de la première année. Elle avait toujours été claire avec lui et il était tout de même toujours resté à ses côtés. Elle devait l'admettre : peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui donner une chance. Mais maintenant, avec la possibilité de rejoindre Adrien…

« Tu veux lui en parler ce soir ? Demanda Nino en voyant très bien le débat interne de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi pas. Il doit bientôt appeler non ? »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, le PC d'Alya se mit à sonner. La fenêtre de Skype affichait la photo d'Adrien, tout souriant. Une photo datant de quelques années maintenant. Trois ans. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était déjà parti. C'était long. Très – trop – long.

« Hey Sunshine. S'éclaira Alya en répondant alors que les deux autres s'installaient à ses côtés.

\- Hey. Soirée pyjama sans moi ? Sourit-il.

\- Trop loin Bro. Je profite seul de ces deux déesses. Se vanta Nino, faisant éclater de rire Adrien.

\- Comment allez-vous tous les trois ? »

Ils se racontèrent les dernières nouvelles, chacun apportant son anecdote quand il le fallait. Mari' n'aborda pas tout de suite sa proposition à New-York, échangeant des regards complices avec les deux autres. Adrien jalousait cette proximité mais, en même temps, il ne devait pas se plaindre. Leur amitié s'était renforcée avec la distance et le temps et, bien qu'ils ne se voient pas tant que ça, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Plusieurs fois, son portable vibra. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit répéter pour la troisième fois ce qu'Alya racontait qu'elle craqua.

« Dis-le si on t'ennuie. Le taquina-t-elle, désignant le portable encore en train de vibrer avec son menton.

\- Oh… Désolé, on est en train d'organiser notre soirée de tout à l'heure.

\- Oula… Sunshine se rebelle. Il sort un soir de semaine avec des amis. Plaisanta Alya.

\- En fait… nous serons que deux. Avoua-t-il, un peu penaud, avant de braquer son regard sur Marinette. Comme… comme un rendez-vous. »

Blanc.

Le cœur de Mari' s'effondra mais le sourire qu'elle avait depuis le début resta en place. Seuls ses yeux se voilèrent un peu –invisible à travers une caméra – et son sourire se crispa. Là aussi, Adrien ne pouvait pas le voir.

Nino et Alya échangèrent un regard discret avant de se rapprocher subtilement de Mari' pour la réconforter silencieusement.

« Je… je comptais t'envoyer un sms pour t'en parler Mari'. Ou t'appeler en fonction de l'heure à laquelle j'aurais été dispo dans la journée. Mais comme tu es là…

Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis près de trois ans Adrien… Tu ne me dois rien. Rassura-t-elle avec une voix étrangement calme alors qu'intérieurement, elle s'effondrait. »

Elle se sentait idiote. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu. Ils se l'étaient _promis_. Et, bien qu'elle s'était convaincu que elle non plus elle ne l'avait pas fait, sentir son cœur lui serrer si douloureusement la cage thoracique fit valser sa certitude. Elle avait menti à Alya, à Nino et à ses autres amis. Mais, pire que tout, elle s'était mentit à elle-même. Et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

Son portable se mit à vibrer. Identifiant affiché : Romain.

« Je sais mais…

\- Désolée, je dois répondre. Coupa-t-elle en sortant du champ de la caméra pour décrocher. »

La conversation s'arrêta là alors que Mari' répondait à son ami. Même à l'autre bout du monde, Adrien comprit qu'elle était invitée à une soirée cinéma improvisée avec plusieurs de ses amis. Elle rejeta d'abord l'offre, disant qu'elle était déjà prise mais, en voyant le regard de Nino et Alya, elle commença à craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer Adrien ce soir. Et puis, Romain insistant pour qu'elle vienne, elle finit par accepter.

« J'arrive le plus vite possible. Concéda-t-elle. A tout de suite. »

Quand elle raccrocha, elle demanda une tenue à Alya qui l'envoya dans sa chambre. Moins de deux minutes plus tard – un exploit en soit pour elle – elle sortait de la pièce vêtue d'une petite robe d'été bleu roi, salua rapidement Adrien en lui adressant un rapide sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux – bien qu'il ne puisse le remarquer – et quitta la pièce.

Nouveau blanc.

Nino chercha du regard une excuse pour la suivre. Il avait bien vu ses yeux légèrement humides. Et, la connaissant, il savait qu'elle pleurait déjà dans le couloir. Elle _fuyait_. Purement et simplement. Heureusement pour lui, il remarqua son portable. Il s'en empara, le montra brièvement à Alya et Adrien et quitta la pièce en lançant un « Quelle tête en l'air » qu'il voulait ludique.

Quand la porte se ferma, Adrien ne put retenir un soupir à fendre le cœur. Alya détourna le regard pour le poser sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sunshine ?

\- Je… j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Avoua-t-il après un silence pesant, faisant hausser un sourcil à Alya.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, compatissante. Elle le vit hausser les épaules avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'elle réagisse plus que ça peut-être.

_\- Plus que ça ? Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle vient de fuir les larmes aux yeux parce qu'elle voulait te rejoindre crétin !_ Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, son éclat intérieur complètement invisible. Si elle t'avait demandé de ne pas y aller, tu aurais annulé ?

\- Je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse aussi loin. »

Encore cette excuse. _Et elle allait te rejoindre idiot_ ! Hurla-t-elle intérieurement, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. C'était à Mari' de l'annoncer. Pas à elle. Alors, comme une conne, elle se retrouvait entre les deux malheureux qui s'aimaient toujours inconsciemment et qui n'osaient rien faire pour y trouver une solution_. Idiots !_

« Alors ça n'aurait rien changé. A part vous rendre tous les deux plus malheureux. _Ou plus heureux si vous osiez enfin vous dire les mots silencieux entre vous. Pensa-t-elle amèrement. _

\- Peut-être. Haussa-t-il les épaules. Aya est cool. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre au-delà de notre amitié.

\- Tu essaie de te convaincre ? Sourcilla-t-elle. »

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire penaud.

* * *

**oOo**

« Mari attend. »

Nino la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait l'ascenseur. Et, comme il s'y attendait, elle pleurait légèrement. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant et lui tendit silencieusement son portable. Elle lui rendit son sourire et essuya une larme du revers de sa main.

« Je vais bien. Promis.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i dire ? Il est passé à autre chose. Et c'est bien. C'est ce qu'on s'était dit. C'est juste…

\- Je sais. Comprit-il après un silence. Je sais Nettie. Répéta-t-il en l'englobant dans un câlin. Tu es forte. Tu es passé au-dessus de plus dur que ça. Et on est là avec Al'.

\- Je sais. Pleura-t-elle. Je vais aller bien. Je vais accepter l'offre de Milan. Théodore sera ravi. Et, s'il te plait, ne dites rien à Adrien au sujet de New-York. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et ce sera sans moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je pense qu'il…

\- Non Nino. Il passe à autre chose et c'est bon. Je vais aussi passer à autre chose. »

Il la regarda intensément et, après un instant, il lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et se recula. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« On ne lui dira rien. Promis. Vas-y. Tu vas finir en retard. Amuse-toi bien. Et envoi moi un message en rentrant. »

Elle lui sourit doucement et, essuyant une dernière larme, pénétra dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son groupe d'ami de l'école.

Ce soir-là, elle accepta les avances de Romain et commença à sortir avec lui.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, **

**Voici la suite de cette fic. Il s'agit de la seconde partie du chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**On entame donc la dernière phase de cette histoire. **

**Merci pour les reviews ;)**

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Romain, elle l'avait prévenue. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête, qu'elle venait d'apprendre que son ex ressortait avec une autre fille – sans doute une mannequin vu qu'il trainait souvent avec l'une d'entre elles – et que la nouvelle lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais il avait été un amour. Romain l'avait rassuré, lui disant qu'ils iraient lentement, qu'ils n'étaient même pas obligé de s'attacher vu qu'ils quittaient tous les deux la France dans les quatre mois suivant.

C'était parfait au final.

Alors, pendant la fin de l'année scolaire et l'été suivant, ils sortirent ensemble sans pression. Romain était un ange avec elle, la faisant se sentir aimée. Elle culpabilisait un peu d'avoir du mal à lui rendre ses sentiments. Elle essayait. Vraiment. Et chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec Adrien, que sa petite amie Aya était mentionnée, elle se forçait à penser à Romain pour intégrer pleinement l'idée qu'elle _aussi _avait un _autre_ petit-ami. Qu'elle était passée à _autre chose_.

Plus les semaines passaient aux côtés de Romain et plus elle se détendait. Sa douleur laissa d'abord place à une douce amertume puis à un chagrin silencieux. Finalement, elle baissa les bras et accepta qu'elle et Adrien n'étaient et ne seraient plus que des amis. Même si elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à l'oublier et à le dépasser totalement. Finalement, c'était plus un lâcher prise qu'un tournant définitif. Mais c'était bien. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Trois ans. Il lui a fallu trois ans.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se sentir enfin libérée d'un poids qu'elle et Romain se trouvèrent au bout des quatre mois de leur relation. Et, avec ça, leurs départs pour Milan et Singapour ainsi que leur séparation.

Dur.

* * *

**oOo**

La prochaine fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'étaient totalement par hasard.

Adrien accompagnait son père à une de ses soirées mondaines sur New-York. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à développer sa ligne sur le continent Américain, Adrien était devenu une constante dans ses déplacements, jouant parfaitement le rôle du visage de la marque Outre-Atlantique.

Sincèrement, il en était fatigué.

La semaine de cours avait été très longue. Les partiels s'étaient enchainés à un rythme indécent. Même s'il avait pris de l'avance dans ses révisions, entre les comptes-rendus de dernières minute à rendre, les séances photos à rallonge, les entretiens pour l'embauche de nouvelles personnes dans la boite et les sorties officielles qu'il devait faire aux côtés d'Aya, Adrien était épuisé.

Le froid et la neige n'aidait pas non plus à garder le moral. Un Noël blanc était toujours magique normalement. Mais pas ici. Il adorait les fêtes de Noël, les attendant généralement toujours avec impatience. Mais, depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis et encore plus depuis qu'il était avec Aya, Noël n'avait plus cette magie qu'il avait connu en France.

_Avec Marinette. Pensa-t-il avec nostalgie_.

Il se rabroua immédiatement, sortant sa meilleure amie de sa tête. C'était un autre temps. Et, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu cette année-là pour les fêtes, il avait pu appeler Mari' et ses amis pour participer, à distance, aux festivités. Dommage qu'il ait dû couper court pour rejoindre Aya et sa famille. Et puis comme ça, les fêtes étaient passées. Adrien était un peu triste que sa petite-amie n'aimait pas vraiment cette période. Trop froid. Trop de monde dans les boutiques. Rien qu'en y repensant, il soupira.

Marinette et sa bonne humeur lui manquait. Surtout à cette période. Il l'avait appelé pas plus tard que la veille, pour lui souhaiter un bon nouvel an chinois. Il entendait encore comme un écho son rire résonné au travers du téléphone. Kim était apparu brièvement sur l'écran, lui faisant une grimace avant de menacer Mari' de lui arracher son portable si elle ne venait pas rapidement le rejoindre pour la fête. Avec un regard d'excuse, elle l'avait salué avant de raccrocher, lui promettant de l'appeler rapidement.

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la journée.

Alors il était là, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa mauvaise humeur pour faire bonne figure alors que son père l'entrainait dans la foule pour le présenter au plus grand nombre. Aya devrait les rejoindre dans la soirée, le temps de finir son shooting photo et de se préparer. Elle adorait ces rendez-vous, contrairement à lui. Elle était celle qui tenait le plus les conversations, celle qui riait aux bons moments et celle qui l'empêchait de ressembler à un grognon mal vu dans ce genre d'évènement. En attendant son arrivée, il devait donc être l'irréprochable fils du célèbre Gabriel Agreste.

_Encore_.

Mais, alors qu'il commençait à s'enfermer dans son monde pour tenir le masque, un rire résonna dans ses oreilles. Un rire qu'il reconnaitrait entre tous. Instinctivement, son visage se tourna en direction du son.

Et son monde se colora de mille couleurs.

Elle était là, dans une robe à simple bretelle rose pastel, entrelacée de fin ruban noir marquant parfaitement sa taille et rehaussant sa poitrine. S'évasant légèrement au niveau des hanches, la robe s'arrêtait une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes fines qui se terminaient par des talons du même rose que sa robe. On retrouvait également le même ruban qui venait s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon soigné dégageaient parfaitement son visage légèrement maquillé, mettant en valeur ses yeux.

Elle était magnifique.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloigna de son père pour aller la trouver. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, lui tournant à moitié le dos. Son sourire devint un peu plus taquin, riant d'avance de la surprise qu'il lui ferait. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme avec qui elle parlait.

« Monsieur Agreste. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer ce soir. Sourit-il en se décalant légèrement de Mari' pour lui tendre la main.

\- Plaisir partagé. Répondit Adrien lui serrant la main et en s'arrêtant aux côtés de Marinette. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Elle était clairement surprise de le voir là mais son regard passa très rapidement de la surprise à la joie pure. Son cœur se réchauffa instantanément.

« Il me semble que mon père vous cherchait justement. Il est juste là-bas si vous souhaitez lui parler avant qu'il ne soit occupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Et, si vous me permettez, je vous emprunte cette charmante demoiselle. Sourit-il en replongeant son regard dans le sien, voyant la malice danser dans ses yeux. »

Sans même attendre de réponse, il s'empara de sa main et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, la faisant glousser de joie. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur les joues, mais c'était encore peu commun dans ce genre de soirée. Il ne voulait pas choquer les potentiels clients ou concurrents de son père.

« Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais. Commença-t-il en français pour que les autres ne les comprennent pas.

\- J'ignorais que tu serais là aussi. Et, honnêtement, j'ai été appelé ce matin en urgence par Théodore. Il doit être dans les parages d'ailleurs.

\- Longue journée alors.

\- Il est à peine vingt et une heures ici et je suis déjà au bout de ma vie. Rit-elle alors qu'ils prenaient chacun un verre sur le plateau qui leur était tendu.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là Mari'. Sourit-il.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi. Répondit-elle en trinquant avec lui et en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

C'était presque effrayant, une fois de plus, de voir à quelle vitesse ils s'étaient remis dans leur complicité passée dans ses évènements. Gabriel sourcilla en la voyant et discuta avec elle quelques minutes avant que Théodore ne la rejoigne. Les deux patrons commencèrent à parler entre eux, permettant aux amis de s'écarter pour profiter de la soirée.

Il devait l'admettre : passer de nouveau une soirée comme ça, avec elle seulement, lui fit beaucoup de bien. Pour la première fois, il se surprit à rire de nouveau dans ce genre d'évènement. Avec Aya, c'était agréable, très agréable, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever ce sentiment de professionnalisme qu'ils dégageaient ensemble. Avec Mari', c'était de nouveau plus détendu. Professionnel, mais détendu. Il pouvait même pousser la comparaison à plus loin. Avec Aya, il était très – trop – conscient des caméras. Après tout, leur couple était ultra médiatisé et favorisait le développement de l'entreprise paternelle grâce aux bonnes images qu'ils donnaient. Aya en était très heureuse d'ailleurs. Elle aimait être sous les projecteurs, bien que ce ne soit qu'un plus dans leur relation. Adrien savait parfaitement qu'elle ne sortait pas avec lui que pour la gloire. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait aussi. Mais avec Mari', les caméras n'existaient pas. Elles n'ont presque jamais existé d'ailleurs. Ils étaient deux amis qui s'amusaient ensemble et pas que des personnes jouant leurs carrières durant la soirée ou tout autre évènement.

C'était ressourçant.

A tel point qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à danser quelques chansons ensembles. Comme à l'époque. Et, lorsqu'ils se regardaient, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher la nostalgie s'installer dans leurs regards. Avec un léger sourire, elle posa doucement son front contre sa poitrine et laissa la musique les emporter. Elle se sentait à la maison.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard complice.

Théodore vint demander la prochaine danse à Marinette. Adrien la lui passa à contrecœur, se retirant sur l'extérieur de la piste de danse pour les regarder évoluer. Son cœur se serra légèrement lorsqu'il la vit rire sous l'œil malicieux de Théo. Quelque part, cette image le gênait sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur la raison. Un mannequin qu'il côtoyait sur certains plateaux vint le rejoindre, engageant la conversation avec lui. Marinette le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, après avoir fini sa danse et s'être resservi un verre. Quand il la vit s'approcher, il se tourna pleinement vers elle et l'accueillit d'un sourire. Elle tendit la main et redressa sa cravate, surement défaite depuis leur danse.

« Mari'…

\- Adrien, chéri. »

La voix d'Aya résonna dans ses oreilles, le prenant un peu au dépourvu. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Instinctivement, il plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos pour les équilibrer. Quand ils se séparèrent, il remarqua le sourire et le regard malicieux de sa petite amie. Il lui sourit timidement, encore un peu choqué qu'elle ait fait une telle profusion devant d'autres personnes. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Sourit-il en s'écartant complètement d'elle sans lâcher sa main.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser mon petit-ami ? »

Au loin, Adrien entendit la voix de quelqu'un appeler Marinette. Immédiatement, son regard se tourna vers l'endroit où elle était juste avant… pour le trouver vide. Son cœur s'emballa. Rapidement, il repéra sa silhouette s'éloignant rapidement. Son instinct lui cria de la suivre, de ne pas la laisser partir. Surtout pas maintenant. Un rapide « Je reviens » et il s'éloigna d'Aya sans lui accorder un regard. Il l'entendit à peine l'appeler alors qu'il contournait plusieurs personnes, s'excusant quand il s'approchait trop prêt d'eux ou quand il les évitait de justesse. Quand il déboula dans le couloir, mettant derrière lui le fond sonore constant des conversations, il se retrouva seul. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur résonner dans sa tête, et ça l'effrayait. Il perçut le bruit de talons sur sa gauche, lui donnant la bonne direction. Sans attendre, il se mit à courir et, au détour d'un couloir, vit la silhouette de Mari' un peu plus loin.

Il l'appela.

Quand il vit qu'elle ralentit, il calma sa foulée et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à ses côtés qu'il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nettie ? Demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ce n'est rien. S'éloigna-t-elle sans oser le regarder. De la fatigue je pense. Je suis désolée, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Marinette. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Répéta-t-il après quelques secondes où elle continua de se détourner. »

Il se déplaça devant elle et força ses yeux à s'ancrer dans les siens.

Mauvaise idée.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Se détourna-t-elle, essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

\- Marinette. »

Le ton de sa voix la fit se raidir. Elle connaissait ce ton. Celui qui lui disait qu'il la connaissait mieux que ça et qu'il ne laisserait rien passer. Il attendrait la vérité et ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Et il était encore plus têtu depuis qu'ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire pour éviter les problèmes comme ceux du premier Noël. Plus de secrets. A chaque problème, sa solution. Sauf que là, le problème s'appelait Aya.

« Marinette. Rappela-t-il doucement, la rendant honteuse de son comportement.

\- C'est juste que… Il y a une différence entre te _savoir_ avec quelqu'un et te _voir_ avec elle. »

Blanc.

Le cœur d'Adrien s'arrêta avant de repartir à la charge. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas _maintenant_. Pas après avoir mis plus de trois ans à accepter de passer à autre chose et à s'être mis avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et d'adorable. Quelqu'un qui le faisait se sentir aimé pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'il représente. Quelqu'un qui lui rappelait un peu ce qu'il avait avec Marinette avant.

« Désolée. Je suis crevée et j'ai un avion dans moins de trois heures. Je devrais y aller de toute façon alors… Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle une fois de plus. Je n'ai pas su gérer. Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Si elle essayait de le rassurer avec son sourire bancal, c'était raté.

N'ayant pas de réaction de la part du blond, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et inspira une dernière fois avant de continuer.

« Marinette. L'interrompit Théodore en s'approchant d'eux et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux gonflés de Marinette mais ne dis rien et resserra son étreinte.

_\- Mienne. _Hurla l'instinct d'Adrien_. _

\- Oh Théo. J'allais te rejoindre. On peut y aller. Sourit-elle à son ami et patron. »

Elle lança un dernier sourire gênée à Adrien et s'éloigna de lui, emportée par Théo qui commença à parler d'aller dans sa chambre pour préparer leurs affaires et se doucher. L'instinct du mannequin continuait de crier « Mien » mais, plus que tout, il l'implora de bouger. _Maintenant_.

« Attends. Se précipita-t-il à sa suite, arrivant à attraper une de ses mains pour la retenir.

\- Je t'attends dehors. Concéda Théodore. Ne la garde pas longtemps Agreste.

_\- Toujours_. Je…

\- Donne-nous deux minutes Théo. Demanda Mari' juste avant qu'il ne les laisse tranquille. »

Mari remarqua qu'Aya arrivait par derrière, cherchant visiblement son petit-ami.

« Vous allez bien ensemble. Murmura-t-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- Est-ce qu'on va bien ? Chuchota-t-il doucement, rapprochant Mari' de lui après avoir aperçu Aya qui s'approchait. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi qu'on va bien_. Dis-moi de revenir_ _et je reviens dans la seconde._ Implora-t-il mentalement, brisant toutes ses convictions.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste de la fatigue. J'ai sur-réagit, comme souvent. Tu me connais. Se moqua-t-elle sans joie. Je vais bien. Promis. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Tu m'excuseras auprès d'Aya pour ne pas avoir pu la rencontrer correctement ?

\- Mari…

\- Je t'appelle plus tard. Coupa-t-elle, cherchant à s'échapper le plus vite possible. »

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta son emprise.

Et, juste comme ça, elle était sortie de sa vie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

**oOo**

Les choses étaient redevenues un peu étrange par la suite. Mais la distance les sauva encore une fois et leur amitié revint sur le devant de la scène très rapidement. Finalement, après des milliers d'excuses de la part de Marinette, des heures de conversation et un retour à la normale dans leurs vies respectives, ils finirent par oublier cette histoire. Aya s'excusa de son comportement, se justifiant en disant qu'elle l'avait prise pour une fan qui embêtait son petit-ami et qu'elle était seulement venu à son secours de la manière la plus possessive qui soit : en le proclamant comme sien devant elle.

C'était réussi.

En un sens, elle avait parfaitement passé le message à Marinette. Et elle l'avait compris.

* * *

**oOo**

« Je crois que je me suis mis dans le pétrin. Heeeelp T.T »

Le message d'Adrien fit sourire Marinette. Allongée sur le canapé, les jambes passées par-dessus celles de Luka qui griffonnait sans doute de nouvelles paroles pour son prochain album et un verre à la main, elle se redressa légèrement tout en tapotant sa réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Luka leva les yeux de son carnet et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa petite-amie avec un tel sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais Adrien semble dramatique pour pas grand-chose. »

Il marmonna une réponse et posa son carnet et son stylo. D'un geste, il agrippa les jambes de Marinette et la tira vers lui. Elle cria sous la surprise avant de rire et de se blottir contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres au moment même où la sonnerie du portable annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

« Il est prêt de minuit sweetie. Susurra Luka en faisant descendre les baisers dans sa nuque.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Promis. »

Marinette sourit et le brun se renfrogna. Il inspira et se dégagea du canapé pour récupérer ses affaires et se diriger vers le lit. Il n'était pas jaloux d'Adrien. Mais, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait avec eux, bien qu'il soit à des milliers de kilomètres. Entre les sms et les appels, Luka était quasi certain que Mari' communiquait plus avec Adrien que lui.

Frustrant non ?

Certains soirs, comme ce soir, ça l'était.

« Aya et ses amis m'ont mis au défi de cuisiner des plats typiquement français pour eux. »

« Tu sais cuisiner Adrien. » Dédramatisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai perdu la main depuis le temps… Et sincèrement, c'était toi qui cuisinait plus que je ne le faisait. »

« Je t'aidais. Nuance. »

« Peux-tu m'aider à distance ? J'aimerais l'impressionner. Depuis mon cuisant échec de la dernière fois… »

« Quel cuisant échec ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Adrien ? »

Toujours rien.

« Agreste ! Si tu veux de l'aide, je veux savoir d'où je pars. »

Le cœur de Luka bondit dans sa poitrine quand il entendit Marinette hurler « Oh mon dieu. ». Puis, sa peur se changea en un grommellement quand elle éclata de rire. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'Adrien avait pu lui dire.

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Sourcilla-t-il en voyant le plan de travail de la cuisine complètement rempli, Marinette avec son tablier derrière les fourneaux.

\- J'enseigne. Sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Tu enseignes ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- A moi. Intervint une troisième voix.

\- Oh. Salut Adrien. Comprit-il en voyant le visage enfariné du mannequin à travers l'écran du PC. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Des amis viennent diner samedi soir et je dois faire le repas français par excellence. Grogna le blond en continuant d'étaler la même pate que Mari'. Alors je reprends des cours de cuisine avec Marinette.

\- Hum… Et les recettes sur internet ?

\- Elles n'ont pas la Marinette's touch qui change tout dans le plat.

\- Pfff. Pouffa Mari' à côté. N'en fait pas trop non plus blondie sinon j'arrête l'enseignement. »

Luka leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa copine et s'excusa pour aller se doucher et continuer sa composition. Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être distrait par les rires des deux amis.

* * *

**oOo**

Le diner d'Adrien fut un succès. A tel point que, désormais, dès que ces fameux amis revenaient, il devait être celui qui prépare le repas. Résultat : en plus des sms, appels et conneries habituelles qu'ils s'échangeaient à longueur de journée, ils sont ajoutés les appels pour préparer les repas ensemble – à distance – et les messages pour échanger des idées de repas ou des photos. Sincèrement, Luka était un peu blasé en plus d'être amusé.

Mais il le savait. En sortant avec Marinette, on sortait en réalité avec Alya, Nino et Adrien également.

Le portable de Marinette vibra. Elle cligna des yeux pour se réveiller de sa transe, reprenant conscience du cours dans lequel elle se trouvait. Discrètement, elle déverrouilla son portable et ouvrit le message d'Adrien. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils. Une photo de petits tas carbonisés. Voilà ce qu'elle voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des cookies ? »

Elle grogna et laissa tomber son front sur son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Si mon discours vous contrarie à ce point, vous voulez peut-être prendre ma place ?

\- Désolée. »

« Tu es désespérant. Ce soir à vingt heures ! »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle lut l'émoticône pouce levé suivit d'un baiser qu'il lui envoya.

* * *

**oOo**

Ils achetèrent tous les deux un animal de compagnie le même jour. Une date aléatoire pour les autres mais importantes pour eux. C'était à cette date-là que, sept ans plus tôt, Marinette revint de Chine. C'est donc à cette date-là qu'elle et Adrien se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu au fait d'acheter un animal ensemble, le même jour, à cette date-là. C'est juste que, après des mois de négociation avec les conjoints respectifs, ils avaient tous les deux réussis à les convaincre d'acheter un petit animal de compagnie. Alors, vu qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble des années auparavant et vu qu'ils avaient obtenu la permission plus ou moins au même moment, ils leur semblaient drôle d'acheter le même jour.

Il était convenu ce qui suit : Adrien allait se chercher un chat et Marinette allait récupérer son hamster tant attendu. C'était le deal. Et, le soir, ils s'appelaient pour se montrer leur nouveau compagnon.

Quand l'écran s'alluma, Adrien éclata de rire.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un hamster que tu as pris.

\- Je sais. Bouda faussement Marinette, lançant un regard attendrit au chaton blotti contre son cou. Mais comment je pouvais résister à elle ?

\- Elle ?

\- Tikki. Présenta-t-elle fièrement.

\- Et bien Tikki, rit Adrien, je te présente Plagg. »

Le chaton noir d'Adrien renifla la main tendu de son nouveau maitre avant de se détourner pour se coucher à ses côtés, déclenchant le rire de Marinette. Adrien grommela, jurant d'avoir pris le chat le moins sociable au monde.

Luka étant parti faire un concert dans le Sud et Aya rendant visite à sa famille, leur conversation s'éternisa bien plus que d'habitude, Marinette finissant par s'endormir dans son lit avec Adrien en ligne, la regardant avec un regard attendrit. Il murmura un « Tu me manques » avant de lui envoyer un baiser via écran et de couper l'appel.

* * *

**oOo**

« Nino me cache quelque chose. »

L'aveu d'Alya mit Adrien mal à l'aise. Son premier réflexe aurait été de rigoler, plaisantant sur le fait que Nino ne pouvait strictement rien cacher à sa petite-amie fouineuse. Mais, en voyant l'air déconfit et inquiet de sa meilleure amie, il se ravisa. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

La rouquine se déplaça et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Le duo regarda l'ensemble de la pièce, cherchant Nino et Marinette du regard. Ils ne les trouvèrent pas.

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé distant avec moi ces derniers temps ? »

Adrien haussa les épaules, se remémorant les derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que Nino et Mari' s'éclipsaient souvent tous les deux. Mais Alya comme Adrien savaient pertinemment que cette période de l'année était toujours un peu particulier pour eux deux. Et, pendant la soirée du nouvel an, Nino avait été littéralement scotché à Alya. Donc, non. Pas particulièrement.

« Il passe plus de temps avec Mari' et sont souvent introuvables en même temps. Sans parler qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se parler en priver. Et dès que j'arrive, ils coupent leur conversation et change de sujet.

\- Tu sais que Mari' a un copain et qu'elle ne te ferait jamais, oh grand jamais, ça ? »

Alya bouda et dériva son regard vers Luka, en grande conversation avec un ami de Marinette. Romain, si sa mémoire était bonne.

« Je me demande comment réagirait Luka s'il apprenait qu'il est en train de sa taper la discut' avec l'ex de Mari. Sourit-il sans joie. Il est tellement jaloux des mecs, Nino et toi étant à part. »

Adrien s'étouffa avec sa boisson, en crachant la moitié par terre.

« Hey ! Grimaça Alya en s'écartant.

\- Quoi ? Mari' est sorti avec ce type ?

\- Il y a trois ans et demi, lors de sa dernière année d'ESMOD.

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Réalisa-t-il avec tristesse, gagnant un regard désolé de la part d'Alya. Tu ne m'en n'a pas parlé. Accusa-t-il.

\- Elle ne voulait pas spécialement qu'on t'en parle.

\- Pourquoi ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils. »

Pour toute réponse, Alya haussa les épaules.

« Luka la trouve distante avec lui aussi. Changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- Écoute. S'approcha-t-il pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si Luka a des raisons de s'en faire mais je peux t'assurer que _toi_ tu n'as rien à craindre. Il doit y avoir une raison toute con à ça. Fais-moi confiance. Je peux aussi enquêter si tu veux. »

Il gagna un sourire et un câlin.

Quant à son enquête… disons qu'une carrière dans la police n'aurait pas du tout été judicieux de sa part.

* * *

**oOo**

Le portable ne cessait de vibrer, encore et encore, contre sa table de chevet. Tiré de son sommeil, il grommela en tâtonnant sur le côté, cherchant à récupérer le coupable pour l'éteindre. Seulement, il se remit à vibrer. Aya se réveilla aussi, clairement de mauvaise humeur, et râla.

« Adrien. Il est deux heures et demie du mat'. Éteint moi ce bordel. »

Le mannequin était largement bilingue. Mais, avec la tête dans le brouillard et la voix étouffée de sa petite amie, il ne comprit pas l'ensemble des jurons qu'elle prononça. Il prit le portable dans les mains, décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

Erreur !

« Demande-moi comment s'est passé ma saint valentin ! Hurla avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme Alya à l'autre bout du fil.

_\- Mieux que la mienne. Pensa-t-il amèrement en lançant un regard de biais vers sa copine._ Alya, on est en plein milieu de la nuit. Grogna-t-il.

\- Demande-moi grincheux ! Répéta-t-elle, sautillant surement sur place vu l'excitation qui passait dans sa voix.

\- Adrien. Avertit Aya, gagnant un regard désolé de la part du blond.

\- Comment s'est passé ta Saint-Valentin ? Obtempéra-t-il finalement.

\- Je vais me marier ! Hurla encore plus fort la rouquine. »

Adrien grimaça en recula son portable. Il venait de perdre une oreille, c'était sûr ! Toutefois, son désagrément fut vite remplacé par une joie incommensurable pour elle. Avec un grand sourire, il vit du coin de l'œil Aya se redresser et remit son portable à son oreille.

« Félicitation Al'.

\- Merciiiii !

\- Bébé, tu vas lui percer les tympans. S'amusa Nino à ses côtés.

\- Mais non.

\- Tu m'as percé les tympans alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de l'appart. Et je suis sûr que les voisins vont débarquer dans moins de deux minutes.

\- Tu veux bien être mon témoin Sunshine ? Implora Alya, ignorant royalement l'avertissement de son fiancé.

\- J'en serais honoré Alya. Comme si tu avais besoin de me poser cette question. Sourit-il.

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais me marier ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Adrien rigola un instant. Aya vint se blottir contre lui, à moitié grognon et à moitié câlin. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête en passa un bras autour de son corps.

« Il faut appeler Mari' et lui dire.

\- Elle est déjà au courant et n'ose pas l'appeler maintenant, elle te tuerait. Prévint Nino au loin.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça elle est au courant ?

\- Elle m'a aidé à choisir la bague et m'a rassurer plus d'une fois.

\- C'était donc ça vos cachoteries ?

\- Al', je ne suis plus nécessaire à la conversation et il est tard ici. Intervint Adrien, amusé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chérie. Continua Nino.

\- Je vais raccrocher Al'. Prévint Adrien.

\- J'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais.

\- Pffff. Comme si je pouvais m'éloigner de toi.

\- Bonne journée.

\- Mais…

\- Bye. »

Il coupa la communication, entendant presque le cri indigné d'Alya depuis son lit. Il reposa son portable et se remit pleinement sous la couette. Aya se pressa un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant comprendre que, maintenant qu'elle était calmée de sa petite crise d'un peu plus tôt, elle avait d'autres idées en tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda-t-elle langoureusement, passant son corps sur le sien et en commençant à embrasser son cou.

\- Nino a demandé Alya en mariage.

\- Oh ?

\- Elle était surexcitée. Sourit-il en l'imaginant bien se ruer chez Marinette pour lui sauter dans les bras et fêter la nouvelle… et peut-être aussi pour l'engueuler un peu de lui avoir fait croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Nino et elle.

\- Pour information, susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille, je te répondrais oui également. »

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres dans la foulée. Finalement, cette saint-valentin ne se terminerait pas aussi mal que ça.

* * *

**oOo**

« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu pars si tôt pour ce mariage ? »

Aya n'était visiblement pas enchantée de le voir sur le départ. Le mariage n'était prévu que dans un peu moins d'un mois et pourtant, Adrien partait déjà. Sans elle.

« Parce que j'ai promis à Aly' de rester à ses côtés pour le dernier mois. Parce que Mari' va péter un plomb si elle finit les préparatifs toute seule alors qu'ils changent d'avis comme de chemise et parce que je n'ai pris aucune vacance depuis que je suis arrivé en Amérique et que j'en ai _besoin_. »

Il vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires, prit dans ses mains la caisse de transport qui contenait Plagg – ce chat et Aya se détestaient littéralement donc hors de question de les laisser seuls tous les deux pendant plus d'un mois – et embrassa rapidement Aya sur les lèvres.

« Je t'appelle quand j'arrive. »

Un dernier sourire et il quitta l'appartement.

Il allait enfin rentrer chez lui.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici donc la suite de cette fic. Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais qui vous plaira quand même j'espère. Merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires. L'histoire rapproche de nouveau notre petit couple adoré :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

{Enjoy}

* * *

**oOo**

3 heures du matin.

Contrairement à ce qui se passe durant la journée, l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle ne fourmillait pas dans tous les sens. Quelques badauds étaient là, attendant leur prochain vol de nuit ou, comme le trio chuchotant entre eux, l'arrivée d'un ami. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, aucune fatigue n'était visible sur leurs traits ou dans leur comportement. Au contraire. Alya sautillait presque sur place sous le regard amusé de son petit-ami. Marinette souriait largement, également amusée par son amie.

« Ce doit être son vol. »

La voix de Nino s'éleva légèrement quand il vit quelques personnes commencer à sortir par les doubles portes, valises en main. Alya couina et chercha du regard un certain blondinet. Mari' leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'impatience de sa meilleure amie. Pauvre Adrien. Il ne se doutait pas de la bombe qui allait lui exploser à la figure. Plusieurs personnes débarquèrent, clairement fatiguées par le vol. Quand une touffe blonde dépassa du lot, Nino ne put retenir Alya plus d'un quart de seconde.

« Adrien ! »

Les deux amis d'enfance rirent en voyant la fusée Alya sauter littéralement dans les bras du blond encore endormi. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouva avec une rouquine dans les bras, étouffant un « humpf » du mieux qu'il put. Son sac à dos tomba au sol et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir posé la caisse de transport de Plagg sur le chariot contenant tous ses bagages. Adrien chancela mais réussit à garder l'équilibre en encerclant la taille d'Alya avec ses bras.

« Hey Al'. Heureux de te voir aussi. Éclata-t-il de rire.

\- Regarde, regarde, regarde. »

Elle se détacha de lui et planta son annulaire devant son visage. Par surprise, il se recula un peu, effrayé par la bague qui a failli lui crever un œil au passage.

« Tu me l'as déjà fait voir des milliers de fois Alya. Rit-il en prenant sa main dans les siennes pour observer de plus près le bijou.

\- Mais jamais en vrai. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? S'émerveilla-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Pas aussi belle que celle qui la porte. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se mettait à rire. Il détourna son regard pour tomber sur Nino, tout sourire, un peu en retrait. Al' se décala et le laissa s'approcher de son fiancé.

« Tu as mis la barre haute Bro'. Sourit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Le meilleur pour la meilleure. Admit-il avec fierté. Bien voyagé ?

\- Fatiguant. Mais content d'être enfin arrivé.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. »

Immédiatement, il se détourna de Nino pour regarder Marinette. Son cœur se réchauffa et son sourire s'agrandit. Écartant les deux bras, elle rit et vint s'engouffrer dans son étreinte sans hésitation. À peine dans le creux de ses bras qu'il resserra son emprise et se fondit en elle. Il sentit son nez de caler dans son cou, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Instinctivement, il la serra un peu plus et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, sentant l'odeur de son shampoing qui lui avait manqué.

Il était de retour à la maison.

Alya et Nino se joignirent rapidement au câlin, le faisant sourire un peu plus. Enfin ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles. Et pour une période plus longue que d'ordinaire. Il devait l'avouer : il se sentait bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à cette idée.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent un peu à contre cœur. Nino prit Alya par la taille et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa tempe. Elle avait les yeux qui brillent, surement par un trop plein d'émotion. Adrien échangea un regard complice avec Marinette, qui avait également les yeux pétillants. Le mannequin passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder près de lui un peu plus longtemps.

« Allez, direction chez Mari'. S'exclama Nino. Tu as pu tout récupérer ?

\- Oui, tout est là. Attention à Plagg. Ce petit con est encore plus teigneux depuis que je l'ai repris. »

Nino se pencha pour regarder le chat au travers de la grille. Le chat grogna à sa vue, faisant hausser un sourcil au métis.

« Je me charge de le prendre. Se proposa Marinette en prenant la poignée sur le dessus de la cage. »

Adrien lui sourit et il emboita le pas à Alya qui commençait à se diriger vers la sortie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Marinette près de trente-cinq minutes plus tard, Nino embarqua les valises du blond directement dans la chambre d'ami alors que Mari' posait la caisse du chat au sol. Adrien profita du moment pour regarder autour de lui. Il connaissait l'appartement. Il l'avait vu des dizaines ou des centaines de fois durant leurs appels vidéos. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. S'il savait que l'endroit était accueillant, il devait admettre qu'il le trouvait plus chaleureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Son sourire s'agrandit et s'adoucit.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de m'héberger ? Je peux toujours prendre…

\- Si tu dis une chambre d'hôtel, Alya devra se trouver un nouveau témoin avant son mariage. Prévint Marinette en lui lançant un regard cinglant.

\- Bien M'dame. Rit-il nerveusement en la remerciant une fois de plus du regard. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et appela Tikki. La chatte vint immédiatement, rendant jaloux Adrien qui se renfrogna un instant en pensant à son chat bien trop indépendant et ronchon. S'accroupissant, Mari' s'empara de Tikki qui se frotta contre sa joue avant de la reposer.

« J'espère que Plagg ne sera pas trop…

\- Tout se passera bien. Rassura Mari' en se penchant pour déverrouiller la cage.

\- Il est un peu sauvage sur les bords. Grimaça le blond.

\- Laissons-les faire connaissance. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face au scepticisme d'Adrien. Une fois la cage ouverte, elle les invita dans le salon alors qu'Alya allait prendre une bouteille de rouge dans la cave à vin. Adrien surveillait Plagg, toujours planqué dans la cage alors que Tikki tournait autour, reniflant tout ce qui passait sous son nez.

« Au retour d'Adrien pour un peu plus que quelques jours. »

Avec un sourire, les quatre amis trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles et au mariage d'Alya et Nino.

Marinette alla s'activer dans la cuisine, sortant les pizzas des cartons pour les mettre à réchauffer dans le four pendant que les autres discutaient. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une main effleurer le bas de son dos. Son regard trouva tout de suite celui d'Adrien qui posait son verre sur le plan de travail.

« Besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non. Juste besoin de réchauffer. Va te reposer. Tu dois être fatigué.

\- Al' et Nino discutent entre eux pour le moment à propos du plan de table du mariage.

\- Oh mon dieu non. Gémit-elle en secouant la tête de défaite. On l'a déjà refait des dizaines de fois.

\- Je sais. Rit-il doucement. Laisse-les gérer. On a d'autres choses à penser, non ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Sourit-elle. Tu vas vite regretter d'être revenu si tôt.

\- À ce point ? Sourcilla-t-il. »

Elle glissa deux pizzas sur les plaques avant de les mettre dans le four qu'Adrien lui ouvrit.

« Il reste une partie du fleuriste, les finitions de la déco, la planification des animations, gouter les gâteaux pour qu'ils se décident _enfin_ à celui que je vais leur faire, fignoler les retouches des robes et des costumes et les cours de dance pour les chorés.

\- Choré ?

\- Ils t'expliqueront. Le reste est bon. Le traiteur est déjà commandé, le DJ aussi ainsi que la salle. Oh… et ils leur restent leurs vœux. Et aller récupérer les bagues, bien évidemment.

\- Un mois pour tout ça, on est large. Rit Adrien, inconscient comme il est.

\- Que tu crois. Renifla Mari' en les désignant d'un signe de tête. Tu comprendras qu'on est dans la mouise avec eux deux aux commandes. »

Le blond les regarda un instant avant que son attention ne soit attiré par autre chose. Il donna un coup d'épaule à Marinette et orienta son regard dans la bonne direction. Plagg était sorti de la cage et reniflait prudemment Tikki. Leurs queues fouettaient l'air alors qu'ils se jugeaient. Plagg donna un coup de patte sur le museau de la chatte qui recula avant de se mettre en position couchée, la queue toujours en mouvement derrière elle.

« Regarde-les. S'amusa Adrien.

\- Tik' va lui sauter dessus. »

À peine dit, Tikki sauta effectivement sur le pauvre chat noir qui bondit en arrière. Commença alors une course poursuite à travers l'appartement, faisant rire le quatuor.

« Ils vont bien s'entendre. Constata Mari' alors qu'elle regardait les deux chats jouer autour de l'appartement.

\- Miraculeux. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice ainsi qu'un sourire. Marinette se blotti contre lui alors qu'il passait un bras autour de son corps pour la tenir proche de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Toi aussi Princesse.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir. »

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et déplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Les pizzas sont bientôt prêtes ? Demanda Nino, les ramenant à l'instant présent. Ils rougirent légèrement et reportèrent leur regard sur le couple du canapé. Mari' plissa les yeux devant leurs airs amusés et calculateurs.

\- Cinq minutes. »

Adrien et Mari' se séparèrent à contre cœur et revinrent auprès des futurs mariés. La brune les prévint d'un regard de ne faire aucun commentaire. Ils eurent la décence de le faire et la soirée continua jusqu'à ce qu'Alya demande à rentrer. Adrien se leva, suivit de Mari' et ils les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« On se voit demain Sunshine. Les autres devraient arriver en fin d'après-midi donc, à moins que tu n'aies autre chose à faire, on vous attend à l'appart avant le déjeuner.

\- Les autres ?

\- On s'est dit qu'une petite soirée avec ceux du lycée pourrait être sympa. Ceux qui sont sur Paris seront présents. Les autres, tu les verras au mariage. Sourit Marinette.

\- Cool. Et non, je n'ai rien de prévu. C'est mal de ma part d'aller voir mon père qu'à partir de lundi ?

\- On veut profiter de toi au max donc non. Dis-lui qu'on t'a forcé au pire. Répondit Alya en haussant les épaules. Allez, à demain vous deux. Bonne nuit. »

Un dernier salut et la porte se ferma. Le calme régnant dans l'appartement fut grandement apprécié. Ils se regardèrent un instant et se mirent à rire pour rien.

« Va dans la salle de bain en premier. Je vais ranger rapidement. Fouille dans les tiroirs pour prendre ce qu'il te faut.»

Il la remercia du regard et se sauva dans la douche, appréciant l'eau chaude qui vint dégourdir son corps endolori par le voyage. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les épaules, le salon était complètement débarrassé et la vaisselle mise dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle finissait tout juste d'essuyer le plan de travail.

« Encore merci pour l'accueil.

\- N'importe quand. Merci d'être revenu plus tôt.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir encore plus tôt. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit Adrien.

\- Bonne nuit Marinette. »

Elle le dépassa pour aller dans la salle de bain, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa joue. Quand la porte se ferma derrière elle, elle resta adossée quelques instants en fermant les yeux. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

* * *

**oOo**

Naturellement, Marinette fut, pour une fois, la première à se lever. Le décalage horaire allait jouer des tours à Adrien pendant quelques jours alors elle ne voulait pas aller le réveiller trop tôt pour ne pas trop le déstabiliser. S'assurant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, elle s'affaira quelques instants dans la cuisine, se préparant un petit déjeuner assez léger. Tikki et Plagg dormaient tous les deux, blottis l'un sur l'autre, dans le panier de Tikki. Attendrie, Mari' s'empara de son portable pour en faire une photo. Tasse de thé en main, bol de céréales dans l'autre, elle se dirigea vers son canapé, sortit quelques affaires pour dessiner et s'installa.

C'est donc les genoux relevés pour faire office de table, écouteurs aux oreilles, yeux concentrés sur son carnet de croquis et Plagg blotti à ses pieds qu'Adrien la trouva à un peu plus de dix heures du mat'. Il avait mis son réveil pour être sûr de ne pas trop dormir, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient attendus avant midi. Il se frotta les yeux deux fois pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais non. A priori, non. Avec un sourire, il s'avança vers Mari' sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il fit le tour, fasciné par sa concentration. Quand il arriva derrière elle, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se pencha en avant avec prudence pour ne pas l'avertir. Et, quand ses lèvres arrivèrent auprès de ses oreilles, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois Plagg si près de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Marinette hurla de peur, faisant un bond sur le côté pour s'échapper de lui. Plagg se réveilla en sursaut, siffla et quitta la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le carnet de croquis tomba au sol et Mari' passa par-dessus le canapé. Adrien explosa de rire.

« Crétin ! Hurla la brune en s'emparant d'un coussin pour le lui lancer en pleine tête.

\- Je suis désolé Nette.

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Fulmina-t-elle en se relevant avec l'aide d'Adrien.

\- Non je ne le suis pas. »

Elle le frappa sur le torse et lui lança un regard assassin. Il haussa juste ses sourcils, fier de sa connerie. Il prit son carnet et remarqua les dessins sur lesquels elle travaillait. Son souffle se coupa.

« C'est la robe d'Alya ? »

Si la photo de leur meilleure amie n'était pas attachée à la page, il l'aurait prise pour une robe de mariée quelconque. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de doute. Et la robe sirène qu'il voyait était magnifique. Le ton de Marinette s'adoucit sans qu'il n'ait à la voire pour le comprendre.

« Oui. Il reste quelques détails à faire et elle sera parfaite. »

Adrien releva son regard et le posa sur Marinette. Maintenant qu'il était là, le croquis de la robe de mariée entre ses mains, la nouvelle prenait une toute autre ampleur. Ça le frappa de plein fouet et l'émotion le submergea.

« Ils vont se marier.

\- Ils vont se marier. Répéta-t-elle, une étincelle d'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je l'a rencontrais et demain, elle se marie.

\- Techniquement, dans un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Tu m'as compris. Renifla-t-il avec dédain, gagnant un second regard amusé.

\- Et oui papa, ta petite fille a bien grandit. »

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule complice, ce qui la fit rire. Il lui rendit son carnet.

« Je travaille dessus cette semaine. Je dois rencontrer ton père jeudi pour les dernières modifications sur sa robe et les tenues des témoins. Je pense qu'on pourra faire un essayage vendredi soir chez ton père ou dans mon studio. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me semble parfait. Accepta-t-il. »

Alors que Marinette reposait le carnet et retournait dans la cuisine pour lui sortir de quoi déjeuner et se faire un nouveau thé, le regard d'Adrien tomba sur un pêle-mêle regroupant plusieurs photos d'eux quatre quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Oui. Le temps passait bien trop vite.

* * *

**oOo**

L'après-midi a surtout consisté à trainer simplement tous les quatre. Faire les courses pour le soir, préparer les choses et jouer à des jeux vidéo. Pendant qu'Alya et Mari' s'occupaient de la cuisine, les gars s'étaient enfermés dans leur bulle, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi tout en jouant à UMS. Adrien était agréablement surpris du niveau de son ami et félicita plus d'une fois Mari' de les avoir converti.

Finalement, ce petit aparté lui fit un bien fou et il fut presque honteux quand sa première pensée a été « Oh, dommage ils arrivent déjà » quand la sonnette de l'appartement retenti. Mais il fut vite très heureux de revoir de si vieilles connaissances. Durant toute la soirée, il prit le temps de rattraper le temps perdu avec chacun d'entre eux, remarquant que légèrement le bombardement de photos « pour le mariage ».

Il retrouva Marinette près d'une fenêtre au milieu de la soirée. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle leva le regard de son portable et lui sourit.

« Tout se passe bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça fait du bien de tous les revoir. Admit-il. Mais ça fait beaucoup de toast à porter. Rit-il ensuite. J'ai besoin d'air frais.

\- Je partage mon coin avec toi dans ce cas.

\- Trop aimable. S'amusa-t-il. Des nouvelles de Luka ?

\- Il commence dans vingt minutes alors il m'envoyait juste un message.

\- Cool. J'ai hâte de le revoir aussi. Il revient quand déjà ?

\- Trois jours avant le mariage. Il faudra te contenter de moi pour le moment. Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Dommage qu'il rentre si tôt dans ce cas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à son flirt incessant. Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent de nouveau, heureux de retomber dans leur complicité si facilement. Mari' posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, profitant de sa présence autant que possible.

* * *

**oOo**

Le dimanche a été relativement calme. Là encore, à cause du décalage horaire, Adrien se leva un peu plus tard que Mari'. Treize heures étaient dépassées mais vu à l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés, c'était tout à fait normal. Ils passèrent la journée à jouer, discuter et se raconter des histoires sans queues ni têtes mais qui les amusèrent. Là encore, Plagg vint près de Marinette alors qu'elle s'occupait de caresser Tikki sur ses genoux. Le chat noir semblait presque jaloux de l'attention que la jeune chatte recevait et venait se frotter au bras de la franco-chinoise.

« Il t'aime bien. Constata Adrien.

\- Je l'aime bien aussi. Et Tikki aussi.

\- Il ne supporte pas Aya. Et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

\- Il doit le ressentir.

\- Il n'aime aucun de mes amis là-bas. Il est tout sauf social.

\- Sauf avec nous.

\- Sauf avec vous. »

Mari' haussa les deux sourcils et tira la langue alors que le chat venait se lover contre Tikki, gagnant les caresses de la jeune femme. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'assoir contre elle.

« En manque de câlin aussi ? Rit-elle.

\- Peut-être.

\- Désolée, je n'ai que deux mains.

\- Traitre. »

Elle rit plus fort sous le regard attendrit d'Adrien.

* * *

**oOo**

Gabriel n'avait que moyennement apprécié que son fils ne vienne lui rendre visite que deux jours après son arrivée. Mais Adrien passa au-dessus de ça et sortit relativement de bonne humeur de son rendez-vous d'avec son père. Heureusement, l'heure du déjeuner était proche et il se dirigea donc avec un grand sourire vers le café dans lequel il devait retrouver Alya.

Elle était déjà là quand il arriva. Les sourcils froncés, elle pianotait à une vitesse impressionnante sur son portable. Elle leva rapidement les yeux quand elle l'entendit tirer sa chaise avant de reprendre son tapotage. Dès qu'il s'installa correctement, elle claqua son portable sur la table.

« Un problème ?

\- Juste une contrariété au boulot.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Ils se sourirent et prirent commande alors que le serveur arrivait tout de suite pour eux. Service express du midi, bonjour.

« Dis-moi Agreste, tu n'aurais rien à m'annoncer par hasard ? Attaqua d'emblée Alya, posant les deux coudes sur la table, posant son visage dans le creux de ses deux mains et dardant un regard typiquement journalistique sur lui.

\- Comme quoi ? Sourcilla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… quelque chose au sujet d'une certaine rumeur. Sur un certain couple. Qui passerait un certain cap prochainement. Le genre de cap que je passe dans un mois.

\- Oh. _Ça_ ?

\- Oui, _ça_ ! Comment tu n'as pu rien me dire ? Renifla-t-elle, faussement vexée.

\- Sincèrement… je n'ai même pas fait de vraie demande donc…

\- QUOI ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Adrien grimaça. Il lui lança un regard l'invitant fortement à baisser d'un ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as appelé à presque trois heures du mat pour m'annoncer tes fiancailles ?

\- Pfff. Il n'était que huit heures trente ici. Tu chipotes Sunshine. Estime-toi heureux que j'ai tenu jusque si tard. Mais vas-y continue. Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Elle m'a demandé la raison de ton appel et elle m'a dit que, le jour où je ferais ma demande, ce serait un oui de sa part. Puis on a du assister à un mariage d'un de ses amis quelques semaines plus tard. On y a été photographié, forcément. Elle a eu une interview et une question a été posée sur ce point. Elle n'a pas niée qu'on n'y réfléchissait pas. Les choses ont pris de l'ampleur et nous voilà officiellement fiancé. Je dois aller lui acheter une bague.

\- Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas l'opinion publique qui doit choisir celle avec qui tu passeras ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant comme si une seconde tête avait poussée sur son épaule.

\- Je sais Al'. Rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, en y réfléchissant, ça fait plus de trois ans que nous sommes ensembles et… pourquoi pas ?

\- Quel romantisme. Railla-t-elle en remerciant rapidement le serveur qui apportait leurs boissons. Toi qui était une sève totale dégoulinante d'amour et de romantisme avant… Je suis même étonnée que tu ne lui donnes pas la bague d'Emilie. »

Adrien stoppa net son mouvement. Il lança un regard à Alya et détourna les yeux. Honnêtement ? L'idée ne lui avait _même pas effleurée_ l'esprit. Il se sentait honteux. C'était le souhait de sa mère qu'il offre cette bague à sa future épouse. Pourtant, ce souhait était resté au fond de son esprit. Et, quand il imaginait Aya avec _cette_ bague, quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Ça ne lui correspond pas vraiment. Éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum… si tu le dis.

\- Je le dis.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Depuis quand tu me demandes l'autorisation ? Sourit-il.

\- Pas faux. Taquina-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de redevenir sérieuse. Tu es heureux avec elle ? Genre… pleinement heureux ? »

Il laissa un silence étrange s'installer entre eux deux. Le monde aux alentours n'était devenu qu'un brouhaha de fond, les plongeant presque dans leur bulle de confort. Ils échangèrent un regard et Adrien devina instantanément qu'elle l'analysait pour y trouver sa réponse. Il inspira.

« Je l'aime. Et elle me rend heureux. Sinon, je n'envisagerais pas de l'épouser, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as raison. Concéda-t-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée. »

Adrien l'imita, dérivant son regard sur les personnes aux alentours. Aya était géniale. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. L'épouser ne serait qu'une étape de plus dans leur vie de couple. C'est la suite logique, non ?

« Je suis désolée. S'excusa Alya, un peu penaude.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Aly'. La rassura-t-il d'un sourire qui avait du mal à atteindre ses yeux. »

Il voulut poser une question mais se retint. Alya fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant avec curiosité. Il grimaça, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait vu venir.

« Quoi ? S'amusa-t-elle en grignotant sa paille.

\- Mari'… est-elle heureuse ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça remplissait l'espace entier. Il fut étonné qu'Alya puisse l'entendre mais, la connaissant, elle avait deviné sa question avait même qu'il ne la pose. Son sourire s'adoucit et son regard se fit légèrement plus lointain. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait manqué le léger serrement des dents. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, avant de lui répondre.

« Je crois que oui. Elle l'aime et elle représente le monde pour Luka. Il a toujours eu un faible pour elle.

\- Même au lycée. Se souvint aigrement Adrien.

\- Même au lycée. Confirma Alya avec un sourire lointain. Mais… »

Elle grimaça et se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir laissé échapper ça. Adrien ne la lâcha pas des yeux, l'incitant à continuer. Mais elle était têtue.

« Mais quoi Alya ?

\- Je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Marmonna-t-elle, en conflit contre elle-même.

\- Me dire quoi ? Il y a un problème entre eux ?

\- Non. Calme-toi. Il n'y a rien.

\- Mais quoi alors ? »

Elle souffla et fixa son regard ambré dans le sien. Il ne cilla pas une seconde, ne voulant pas perdre cette bataille de volonté. Finalement, elle céda, soufflant une nouvelle fois. Elle détourna le regard et fouilla dans son sac à main. Quand elle ressortit sa main, elle tenait un petit bout de papier glacé, qu'il reconnut comme étant surement une photo. Sa curiosité grimpa en flèche.

« Mais je continue de penser que vous étiez, êtes et seriez bien plus heureux tous les deux. »

Elle déposa doucement la photo entre eux deux, la dévoilant enfin aux yeux verts du blond. Elle avait été prise le samedi soir pendant la soirée. Il était au niveau de la fenêtre, debout aux côtés de Marinette. Les deux se regardaient et se souriaient, semblant complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

« Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. »

Ils se couvaient littéralement du regard. Adrien se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Et, rien qu'en y repensant, il se sentit entouré d'une chaleur que seule Marinette arrivait à lui apporter. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il chérissait son amitié.

« Elle n'est qu'une amie. Nia-t-il en ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de la photo.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air déchiré en le disant ? »

Il détourna son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui, compatissant d'Alya. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fut pris de court par le serveur revenant avec leur plat. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux, convenant silencieusement de changer de sujet.

Adrien récupéra la photo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Heyyyyy tout le monde, **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira également. J'ai couché sur papier toutes les idées pour la fin de cette fic et je pense qu'on va dépasser se retrouver, à la fin, avec une quarantaine de chapitre. Il doit en rester 6 ou 7, selon comment je suis inspiré et selon le nombre de mots que je couche pour chaque idée. La fin se rapproche ;) **

**Dans ce chapitre, des doutes s'installent, des rapprochements commencent à se faire... **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ça encourage énormémement 3 **

**Sur ce... {Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Adrien arriva à l'appartement ce même soir, il ne s'attendait pas à être projeté au sol sans ménagement en ayant comme seul avertissement très tardif un « Adrichouuuu » très aigu et très fort. Au lieu de ça, il étouffa un juron en tombant au sol, sentant son dos craquer lorsqu'il toucha de plein fouet le mur derrière lui le long duquel il glissa pour finir sa course. Chloé gémie dans ses bras, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à atterrir si bas.

Marinette éclata de rire.

D'un même mouvement, Adrien et Chloé lui lancèrent un regard assassin, accentuant son rire. Au lieu d'aller les aider, elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Tu pourrais aider. S'insurgea Adrien.

\- Oh allez, elle n'est pas si lourde. Tu pourrais te lever sans râler. »

Chloé se redressa hautainement et se remit rapidement sur pied. Adrien la suivit rapidement, défroissant sa chemise et finissant d'enlever sa veste.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi. Grogna-t-il, faussement mécontent. »

La blonde lui fit un sourire ravageur et revint mettre ses bras autour de son cou, plus doucement cette fois. Elle planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue, laissant au passage une marque de rouge à lèvres.

« Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir samedi soir.

\- Tu es pardonnée. Finit-il par sourire, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour un câlin. Tu m'as manquée.

\- Je sais. Ma présence est indispensable pour vous tous. »

Mari' leva les yeux au ciel. Adrien s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit doucement. Il apprit qu'elle était présente pour deux raisons. Le voir, bien évidemment. Et pour demander une petite modification sur les robes des demoiselles d'honneur à Mari'. D'un regard, Adrien s'assura que ça ne dérangeait pas la styliste de s'ajouter du travail supplémentaire. Un rapide haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire fut la réponse qu'elle lui fournit, invisible aux yeux de Chlo' qui venait de se lancer dans l'histoire de sa journée. Amusés, Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un autre regard avant que le mannequin n'aille dans la cuisine se préparer un thé à son tour.

Quand il finit par rejoindre Marinette et Chloé sur le canapé, la blonde n'avait pas encore le milieu de sa matinée. Ça allait être long. Tellement long qu'elle finit par diner avec eux. Mais, même s'il se plaignait presque mentalement du blabla de son amie d'enfance, il était heureux de la revoir. Son… énergie lui avait manqué et il était plus que ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés.

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette n'avait pas d'autres choix que de partir travailler dans les studios de l'entreprise. La plupart des tissus étaient là-bas, bien évidemment. Il y avait plus de matériel, c'était une autre évidence. Mais surtout parce qu'elle travaillait sur la robe d'Alya ainsi que le costume de Nino et Adrien. Or, il était _hors de question_ que les mariés voient les tenues avant les essayages officiels. Elle n'avait pas échoué jusque là. Elle n'échouerait pas moins d'une semaine avant. Non. Sinon, elle ne s'appelle plus Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Alors, elle enchainait les heures au travail, laissant Adrien seul chez elle. Il lui répéta un million de fois que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire même. Même s'il se disait en vacances, le blond profita de son temps libre pour travailler sur son mémoire pour son doctorat qui devait se finir l'année suivante. Son référent lui avait donné quelques adresses sur Paris et il comptait bien y aller pour échanger avec ces imminents scientifiques.

Seulement, plus la semaine avançait et plus la brunette rentrait tard pour partir encore plus tôt le lendemain matin. Ses heures de sommeil s'amenuisait et cela l'inquiétait. Alors, quand il apprit que la réunion avec son père s'était déroulée, qu'elle était terminée même depuis plus d'une heure et que Marinette n'était toujours pas revenue, Adrien quitta ses bouquins et se dirigea vers les locaux dans lesquels travaillait Marinette. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Par contre, il grimaça quand il put rentrer aussi facilement dans le bâtiment. Cette femme n'avait aucune notion d'auto-protection ou quoi ?

Maintenant qu'il était là, il se sentit idiot. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux et ne savait même pas si Marinette était là. Et, si tel était le cas, elle l'écorcherait vivant pour être venu comme ça alors qu'elle avait explicitement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les costumes avant le lendemain. Inspirant un grand coup, il sortit son portable et appela sa meilleure amie. Bien évidemment, elle ne décrocha pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver les escaliers. Il ferait étage par étage s'il le faut mais il la trouverait… si elle était là…

Au troisième étage, il sourit. Lumière voulait sans doute dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un, non ? Confiant, il avança silencieusement dans le couloir. Plus il s'approchait de la pièce et plus il entendait la musique en fond et la voix de Mari' qui chantonnait les paroles de temps en temps. Son sourire s'agrandit. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la porte, il s'adossa contre le mur et frappa trois coups sans jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Marinette hurla de peur. Dans sa hâte, elle renversa plusieurs fournitures.

« Ce n'est que moi Mari'. S'annonça finalement Adrien.

\- Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Promit-il. Et je suis là pour t'amener manger. Te connaissant, tu n'as pas décollé de ton bureau aujourd'hui pour perfectionner les tenues. Je me trompe ? »

Le silence qui s'étira fut sa seule réponse. Mi-amusé et mi-blasé par cette attitude j'en-foutiste d'elle-même, Adrien souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas qu'elle puisse le voir mais bon…

« Prend tes affaires. Il est vingt-deux heures mais on trouvera un truc ouvert. Tu fais une pause.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de mais. Sinon j'entre dans cette pièce et prendrais tout mon temps pour admirer ton travail.

\- Bourreau. Grinça-t-elle en prenant sa veste et en sortant, lui faisant face. »

Adrien haussa un unique sourcil quand il vit les cernes sous ses yeux. Et, si son estomac n'avait pas grogné dans l'instant, il aurait sans doute sortit une réplique cinglante pour la réprimander d'autant se pousser. Surtout que tout devait être parfait depuis quelques temps. Stupide perfectionniste !

« Allez viens. »

Il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre sa main et de la tirer à sa suite. A cette heure-çi, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un fast-food d'ouvert. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Adrien insista pour la raccompagner au bureau, poussant même le vice jusqu'à l'attendre dans le bâtiment, se distrayant avec des vidéos et du thé. Au moins, ça donnait une pression supplémentaire à Marinette pour qu'elle n'entre pas trop tard. Et ça a fonctionné… plus ou moins.

Il était une heure et douze minutes pour être précis quand la tête d'Adrien et de Marinette touchèrent l'oreiller.

* * *

**oOo**

« Elle va finir par se tuer à la tâche. Grommela Adrien en ouvrant la porte devant lui. »

Nino passa devant lui, semblant presque coupable par ce que lui disait Adrien. Il aurait dû se douter que Marinette ferait tout et plus pour que les choses soient parfaites. Dès que la porte se ferma derrière eux, le bruit incessant de la rue se tut. Pour la première fois, le métis mettait les pieds dans les bureaux de Marinette et Théodore. Il eut le souffle coupé tellement c'était beau et accueillant. _Tellement Marinette._ Pensa-t-il même. Les couleurs étaient sobres mais l'espace était bien agencé, clairsemé de plusieurs plantes apportant des touches colorées un peu partout autour du hall d'accueil. Plusieurs photos de mannequins posant dans diverses tenues, toutes emblématiques de la renommée de Long'&Co Design, faisaient offices de tableaux. C'était une décoration fine, raffinée et minimaliste. Mais terriblement accrocheuse.

« On s'est couché à plus d'une heure et ce matin, quand je me suis levé à cinq heures pour aller boire, elle était déjà partie.

\- Je lui dirais de se calmer. Si c'est Al' ou moi qui lui disons, elle nous écoutera peut-être un peu plus.

\- Hum… On verra. »

Nino esquissa un sourire amusé, lui aussi sceptique quant à l'écoute supposée qu'aura Mari' quand il lui demandera de freiner ses ardeurs sur ce projet. Alors qu'il continuait de regarder autour de lui, Adrien s'avança vers le comptoir d'accueil. Nino grimaça presque quand il entendu le hoquet de surprise de la secrétaire.

« Bonjour. Je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous deux d'ailleurs. Gloussa-t-elle alors qu'elle accrochait le regard de Nino, le mettant mal à l'aise. »

Adrien était peut-être habitué à recevoir autant d'attention ou à être reconnu par de parfaits inconnus… Mais pas lui. Pas encore. Et sa croissante renommée en tant que DJ ne l'aidait pas vraiment à s'y faire. S'il le pouvait, il se rentrerait dans une carapace pour se protéger du regard du monde extérieur. S'il s'était lancé dans la musique, ce n'était certainement pas pour la gloire. Mais bon, il fallait bien un désavantage à son boulot.

Adrien lui lança un regard taquin avant de se recomposer un visage impassible.

« Oh. Accepta Adrien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Nous avons rendez-vous avec…. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, révélant un Théodore au téléphone, parlant surement à un client italien. Quand il vit Adrien et Nino, il leva un doigt pour attirer leur attention et termina sa conversation une fois arrivé à l'accueil.

« Maryssa, veuillez envoyer les premières esquisses du projet « Heleva » pour José à Milan.

\- Bien monsieur. Accepta-t-elle en prenant le dossier des mains de son patron.

\- Messieurs. Sourit Théo en serrant la main de deux amis d'enfance. Toujours pas envie de fuir le plus loin possible ? Plaisanta-t-il en donnant une tape supplémentaire sur l'épaule de Nino.

\- Au contraire. J'aimerais accélérer les choses.

\- Fou. Rit-il franchement. Je vous fais patienter un peu ? J'ai encore un coup de fil à passer avec Marinette et ce sera bon. Alysson, préparez-leur un café pour les faire patienter.

\- Je crois qu'il est suffisamment nerveux comme ça. Se moqua Adrien en désignant Nino d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Du thé s'il-vous-plait.

\- Tout de suite. Sourit-elle grandement. »

Alors que la deuxième secrétaire s'éclipsait à l'arrière, Maryssa jeta plusieurs coups d'œil vers le mannequin et le DJ. Théo leva les yeux au ciel et repartit rapidement après un dernier salut. Quand Alysson revint, elle lançait des regards et des sourires qui ne laissaient aucun doute à ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il se passe par la suite. Habitué, plus ou moins, Adrien ne releva pas et fit comme si tout était normal. Nino rougit légèrement et bégaya un « Merci » qui fit rire Adrien. Le métis renifla et lui lança un regard assassin.

Ils restèrent dans le hall pendant près de dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquelles les deux gars entendaient les gloussements de deux secrétaires qui les lorgnaient de façon pas si discrète. Le tintement de l'ascenseur attira l'attention d'Adrien et Nino. Ils furent presque soulagés de voir Marinette sortir, pianotant sur une tablette. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de l'accueil, elle releva les yeux.

« Un complément pour le dossier « Heleva ». Tu pourrais mettre Antoine en copie s'il-te-plait.

\- Bien sûr. Nota Maryssa.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle. Hey vous deux. Désolée pour l'attente. »

Sous le regard dégouté et jaloux des deux secrétaires, Mari' vint serrer Nino et Adrien dans ses bras.

« Prêts ?

\- On te suit. »

Adrien posa une main dans le bas du dos de Mari' alors qu'elle les guidait vers l'ascenseur et à travers les couloirs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement quand il croisa le regard choqué des secrétaires face à son mouvement sur Mari', la marquant presque comme sienne et lui comme sien. Ils arrivèrent dans le même bureau où Adrien l'avait trouvé la veille. Cette fois, il put observer la pièce. Un tas de tissu trônait sur un tréteau sur la gauche. Trois cabines étaient disposées dans le fond, en face. Une d'entre elle était fermée et les deux autres disposaient chacune d'une housse noire posée sur le portant.

« Nino à gauche et Adrien à droite. »

Les deux gars s'engouffrèrent dans les cabines au moment où elle fermait la porte.

Elle sourit en entendant le halètement de Nino depuis sa cabine. Adrien fut le premier à sortir, habitué à se changer en un temps record. Et, comme pour ses séances de mannequinat, il avait laissé sa veste dans ses bras pour que Mari' l'aide à la mettre sans faire de pli. Quand elle lui fit face, son sourire s'agrandit alors que son cœur s'emballait. Ce mec était décidément bien trop beau pour elle et son pauvre petit cœur. Sans rien laissé paraitre, elle s'approcha de lui, prit la veste et la plaça doucement sur lui. Elle ajusta le devant de la veste et laissa ses mains reposer sur la poitrine d'Adrien. Son regard tomba dans le sien.

« Magnifique.

\- Elle est parfaitement ajustée. Sourit-il doucement, s'éloignant légèrement pour s'observer. Tu as fait un excellent travail, comme d'habitude Princesse. »

Mari' rougit légèrement au surnom et vacilla sur ses pieds, clairement mal à l'aise. Elle se racla la gorge avant de faire le tour de son meilleur ami, à l'affut du moindre ajustement à faire. Mais Adrien avait géré comme un Dieu et n'avait absolument pas modifié ses mesures depuis qu'elle les avait prises. Quand Marinette termina son tour et revint devant lui, il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour attirer son regard.

« Il est parfait comme ça. »

Elle lui sourit vivement, le remerciant du regard. Le rideau de la cabine de Nino s'ouvrit. Quand elle le vit, son cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir dans une course effrénée. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux quand elle croisa le regard de son plus vieil ami.

« Si tu pleures, je pleure. Prévint-il, ému.

\- Tu es parfait Nino. »

La voix serrée de Mari' attendrit immédiatement les deux hommes. Avec un sourire, Nino ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y engouffra. Adrien les regarda tous les deux avec émotion. Nino était son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Et il allait se marier. A sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Comment ne pas être ému par ça ?

Marinette s'écarta du futur marié et entra en mode inspection. Nino et Adrien échangèrent un coup de poing, juste avant que Nino n'inspire profondément en prenant pleinement conscience des choses. Dans trois semaines, Alya se nommera Alya Lahiffe. Son cœur s'emballa férocement. Il prit à peine conscience que Mari' mettait des épingles à quelques endroits de son costume. Sans trop bouger, il tourna la tête et se détailla dans le miroir le plus proche. Son costume n'était pas de la couleur bleue ou noire traditionnelle. Il avait demandé un costume couleur ivoire, qui s'associerait – normalement – parfaitement à la robe d'Alya. Et il devait avouer qu'il adorait le costume. Chic, simple, sans trop de détail mais qui mettait son corps parfaitement en valeur. La chemise, d'un ton plus clair, tranchait parfaitement avec sa peau métissée. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur. La cravate était un ton plus foncé que le costume. Une fausse fleur – pour le moment – faisait office de boutonnière. Nul doute que le charme serait encore plus grand avec une vraie fleur.

« Tu peux retirer la veste ? J'ai quelques ajustements à faire. »

Dans un état second, il obéit avec précaution. Il l'observa faire les quelques retouches ici et là. Pour lui, tout était parfait. Mais c'était sans compter sur le perfectionnisme de sa meilleure amie. Adrien vint à ses côtés, observant lui aussi Mari' quand elle était dans son mode « pro ».

« Je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez. Murmura Nino, abasourdi par ce qu'elle avait réalisé pour lui. Ni toi. Continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers Adrien.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose jusque là. Haussa-t-il les épaules. C'est elle qui a tout géré.

\- Tu es là. Tu as été là quand elle avait besoin. Et tu me confie ta meilleure amie. Tu me fais confiance pour prendre soin d'elle.

\- Tu le fait depuis des années. Nia-t-il. Tu n'as pas à avoir ma bénédiction.

\- Et voilà. Coupa Marinette en revenant vers eux. Tiens, réessaye là. »

Nino s'exécuta sous le regard d'Adrien. Le mannequin admira le travail avec un œil plus critique et dû admettre que c'était magnifique. Mari' s'était surpassée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour Nino. Et il se doutait que la robe d'Alya serait encore plus magnifique.

« Comment ça se fait que le costume d'Adrien soit parfaitement ajusté et pas le mien ? Taquina-t-il, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des deux autres.

\- Parce que je suis habituée au corps d'Adrien ?

\- Ah oui ? »

Elle se rendit compte du sous-entendu que cela pouvait donner et renifla en lançant un coup d'œil vers le mannequin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et elle grogna légèrement.

« Merci. »

Le ton de Nino fit fondre le cœur de Marinette. Elle le regarda un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Adrien entendit que légèrement le « N'importe quoi pour toi. » qu'elle murmura dans l'étreinte du métis. Elle se recula après quelques instants et vint aux côtés d'Adrien.

« S'il te plait, ne te surmène pas pour nous. Tu as déjà tant fait. Je veux que ma meilleure amie profite du mariage et soit en forme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un coloc' qui veille sur moi. »

Elle donna un coup de coude à Adrien qui rit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses tempes. Le regard de Nino scintilla d'un nouvel éclat quand ils les observaient sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

* * *

**oOo**

« On se voit demain Nettie. Salua Nino alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les trois dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Ça marche. Sourit-elle.

\- Encore merci. C'est parfait. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le métis s'empara de sa meilleure amie et la serra dans un câlin d'ours. Il la souleva même pour la faire tournoyer sous le regard attendrit et amusé d'Adrien. Les secrétaires, elles, les dévisageaient et ruminaient une jalousie sans limite pour la brune. Marinette éclata de rire.

« Pars d'ici avant que je t'enlève pour le reste de l'après-midi.

\- Soyez sage vous deux. »

Avec un clin d'œil, le DJ quitta les locaux, laissant Mari' et Adrien seuls, ou presque. Le blond passa un bras autour de la taille de Mari' et l'attira contre lui.

« J'espère que tu vas l'écouter et prendre un peu plus soin de toi et de ton sommeil. Prévint-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe. Tu l'as entendu : il est plus que satisfait de son costume. Et le mien ne nécessite aucune modification. Est-ce clair Mademoiselle Perfectionniste ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de son étreinte, bien que sa chaleur lui manque instantanément. Elle tira la langue pour le narguer.

« Et que vas-tu faire ? M'enfermer dans ma chambre ?

\- Ou dans la mienne. Au moins je serais sûr que tu ne t'échapperas pas pendant que je dors comme ce matin. »

A ça, les deux filles derrière le comptoir haletèrent presque silencieusement. Seulement, Adrien les prit en flag' et leur lança un regard de travers. Marinette, quant à elle, resta aveugle à l'échange. Maryssa et Alysson eurent la décence de rougir et de détourner le regard.

« Tu veux rester jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alya et Chloé ? Je dois bosser sur une nouvelle tenue mais tu peux rester au studio avec moi. Proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir. Si ça ne dérange pas Al' que je sois là pour son essayage.

\- Tu parles. Elle te tuerait sur place si tu n'y assistais pas et tu le sais. »

Elle le pointa du doigt, l'enfonçant même dans son thorax alors qu'il la regardait avec malice.

« Elles arrivent d'ici une heure. Café ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Marinette demanda à une des secrétaires de leur préparer deux cafés et de leur apporter alors que le couple quittait le hall pour aller dans le studio de Marinette. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent derrière eux, les deux secrétaires échangèrent un regard blasé.

* * *

**oOo**

Chloé connaissait les locaux par cœur. Alors, quand elle arriva avec Alya dans l'immeuble abritant le studio de Marinette, elle se contenta de passer devant le comptoir avec un « Je connais le chemin. » lancé à la va-vite aux secrétaires et elle appela l'ascenseur. Alya les salua avec un sourire et suivit Chloé, non sans la réprimander pour sa brutalité verbale.

« Un bonjour ne t'aurais pas écorché la gorge tu sais ? Railla-t-elle une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ces deux pétasses n'en valent pas la peine, crois-moi. »

Alya renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux amies remontèrent le couloir en direction du bureau de Mari'. Même de loin, elles pouvaient entendre les éclats de rire de la franco-chinoise. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à entendre également une voix masculine qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement. Elles entrèrent sans frapper, surprenant Mari' et Adrien. Les deux sursautèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

« On n'interrompt rien ? S'amusa Alya en remarquant les rougeurs sur les joues de Marinette.

\- Non, désolée.

\- Dommage. Se moqua la rousse avec un clin d'œil.

\- En fait, vous arrivez pile à temps. Les robes sont dans les cabines. Alya, tu es dans celle de gauche. »

Les deux nouvelles trépignèrent d'excitation et se ruèrent dans les cabines. Alya n'avait vu que les premières esquisses et avait hâte de voir sa robe pour de vraie. Chloé, quant à elle, l'avait déjà essayée avant que Mari' ne rajoute quelques détails qu'elle lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt. Habituée aux essayages, elle l'enfila rapidement et siffla d'admiration. Elle sortit de la cabine.

« Exactement comme je l'imaginais. Tu es une artiste Mari'.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle avec fierté. Fais voir dans ton dos. »

Chloé s'exécuta, faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même. Elle attrapa son reflet dans le miroir et détailla la robe d'une couleur bleue glacée qui mettait indéniablement ses yeux en valeur. Même elle avait du mal à se reconnaitre. La robe était réalisée dans un satin très fluide qui épousait chacune de ses formes et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Pourtant, tout criait à la grâce et à la féminité. Aucun élément vulgaire ou déplacé. C'était classe et chic, parfait pour un mariage. La matière était si soyeuse que rien n'entravait les mouvements. Chic et confortable. Une rareté. Elle se voyait déjà se déhancher sur la piste de danse sans se soucier de déchirer une couture ou à avoir l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul.

Adrien siffla à son tour, attirant le regard de la blonde.

« Tous les mecs du mariage vont se jeter sur toi.

\- Moi et Mari'. Nous avons toutes les deux la même robe. Eclata-t-elle de rire en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Nath' et Luka ne vont rien comprendre à ce qui se passe. »

Adrien attrapa le regard amusé de Mari' qui haussa les épaules. La vision de cette femme dans _cette_ robe remua un sentiment enfoui au plus profond de son être. Il dut retenir un grondement qui menaçait de sortir. Depuis bien longtemps, il sentit la jalousie le traverser de part et d'autre, traversant toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de ses sentiments pour Marinette. Elle n'était qu'une amie mais, l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva plusieurs années en arrière quand ils sortaient ensemble. L'imaginer ainsi, dans une telle tenue, suffisait pour faire ressortir son côté protecteur qui réclamait son territoire. Cela le secoua intérieurement mais il ne tenta même pas de le maitriser. Une telle robe sur Marinette ne devrait même pas être autorisée. Elle sera époustouflante et Chloé n'imaginait même pas à quel point la journée et la soirée du mariage allait être une torture pour leurs copains respectifs. Ils n'allaient pas réussir à évincer la concurrence.

Sous le regard brulant d'Adrien, visiblement perdu dans une vision, Marinette rougit. Heureusement pour elle, Alya choisit ce moment pour sortir de la cabine.

La rousse semblait émue au possible, ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Mari' la regarda, bouche bée, imitée par Chloé. Le regard de la blonde débordait d'une fierté et d'un amour incommensurable. Immédiatement, les trois femmes eurent les larmes aux coins des yeux. D'un coup d'œil, Alya demanda de l'aide à Marinette. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, ses yeux parcourant la robe et le corps de sa meilleure amie. Alya se tourna sur elle-même, mettant son dos nu en évidence et attirant le regard d'Adrien.

Il haleta en la voyant.

Avec douceur, Marinette referma un à un les boutons fait de perles nacrés dans son dos. Le tissu, de part et d'autre, était transparent, laissant apparaitre son dos délicat. Quelques ornements floraux, tous fais à la main dans une dentelle fine, partait du centre du dos et s'écartait pour recouvrir totalement les hanches d'Alya. Le dos-nu s'arrêtait dans le bas de son dos, donnant une vue plongeante qui ferait chavirer sans aucun doute Nino dès qu'il le remarquerait. Les épaules étaient presque dénudées, seules quelques fleurs dentelées maintenaient la robe. Le devant de la robe épousait parfaitement ses formes, mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Le tissu du même ivoire que le costume de Nino était recouvert des mêmes ornements floraux que le dos. La robe frôlait le sol devant, parfaitement adaptée à la taille d'Alya. Par contre, l'arrière trainait sur près d'un mètre à vu d'œil. La doublure transparente rendait la tenue légère et très distinguée. Lorsqu'Adrien leva son regard pour trouver les yeux d'Alya, son cœur se serra dans un sentiment de bonheur intense. Elle lui sourit timidement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et, dans un mouvement rapide, il vint la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Attendrie, Marinette sourit et sécha une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. D'un mouvement presque invisible, Alya invita Chloé dans l'étreinte. Comment ne pas immortaliser ce moment ? Mari' s'empara discrètement de son portable et les prit en photo. Alya leva son visage, essayant d'arrêter l'écoulement de ses larmes alors qu'elle s'écartait de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur Mari' et elle put y lire tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Émotion. Fierté. Peur aussi. Impatience. Joie. Amour.

« Elle est sensationnelle Mari'. S'étrangla-t-elle de par son émotion. Je… merci. Merci, merci, merci. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux.

\- Gabriel y est pour beaucoup aussi. Rappela-t-elle humblement, légèrement gênée par l'attention pas si méritée.

\- Tu es celle qui a passé énormément de temps dessus. Et elle est parfaite. »

Mari' sourit timidement et s'approcha d'Alya qui avait les bras ouvert pour l'y accueillir. Adrien et Chloé se décalèrent alors que les deux amies s'enlaçaient. Chloé vint se blottir dans les bras d'Adrien. Il déposa un baiser volatile sur ses cheveux, la faisant glousser.

« On est vraiment trop émotif. Se plaignit faussement la blonde en retenant un reniflement.

\- Promis, on le sera tout autant pour _ton_ mariage. Rassura Alya, déclenchant une rougeur sur les joues de Chloé. »

Adrien ricana et Marinette commença à faire le tour d'Alya pour noter tous les petits ajustements qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse. Adrien la regarda faire, aveugle à son entourage. Il n'entendait qu'à peine Alya et Chloé se chamailler gentiment. Au lieu de ça, il était concentré sur la franco-chinoise, son esprit encore embrumé par la vision d'elle dans la même robe que celle que portait Chloé. Il déglutit. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Marinette était sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose de différent que sa relation avec Alya ou même Chloé. Quelque chose d'à part. Il le sait. Depuis le début. Avant même de sortir avec elle, il l'avait su. Puis ils étaient devenus autre chose. Quelque chose de plus vrai, de plus puissant et de plus réel. Ils étaient devenus tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer… Avant de la perdre. Et maintenant, près de sept ans plus tard, ils étaient redevenus ce quelque chose d'inexplicable l'un pour l'autre. Meilleurs amis avec un quelque chose en plus. Il s'était convaincu qu'ils n'étaient que ça. Que des amis inestimables, irremplaçables l'un pour l'autre. Mais l'imaginer dans cette robe, qui attirerait tellement de regards et de convoitises, le faisait basculer au-dessus de cette ligne imaginaire. Il était trop dramatique sans doute. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Il croisa le regard d'Alya. Il le soutint, à la recherche d'une aide silencieuse.

Les paroles de Chloé lui revint en mémoire : _Nath' et Luka ne vont rien comprendre à ce qui se passe_. Lui non plus n'allait pas comprendre. Il ne comprenait déjà plus.

* * *

**oOo**

« J'ai vu le regard que tu posais sur Mari' tout à l'heure. »

La voix d'Alya tira Adrien de ses pensées. Elle s'était de nouveau changée et s'était écartée des deux autres filles qui, apparemment, discutaient de leur propre robe. Le mannequin planta son regard perdu dans celui, encore une fois compatissant, d'Alya. Ses lèvres se pincèrent dans un sourire réconfortant et elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse en signe de soutien. Sans chercher à nier quoique ce soit, Adrien dériva une fois de plus vers l'objet de ses pensées.

« Elle est ma meilleure amie. Murmura-t-il pour que seule Alya puisse l'entendre.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Avoua-t-il finalement, soupirant et fermant les yeux. J'aime Aya. Vraiment. Mais Mari'… Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Alya.

\- Tu connais mon avis la dessus. Sourit-elle doucement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous soyez heureux.

\- On l'est. Je le suis avec Aya et elle l'est avec Luka. Nous avons trouvé un équilibre et ça nous convient.

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Adrien ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Au lieu de répondre quelque chose de s'en doute faux, il souffla une fois de plus. Le duo tourna son regard vers les deux autres femmes.

« Je l'aime. Admis Adrien.

\- Tu m'aimes aussi. Ainsi que Chloé. Poussa-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est différent. Laissa échapper Adrien.

\- Tu aimes Aya.

\- C'est différent. Répéta-t-il plus bas puis continua après un moment silencieux. Je ne comprends pas. »

La voix du blond se serra. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'une légère panique l'envahissait. Alya vint se blottir contre lui, le soutenant silencieusement. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux sans lâcher Marinette du regard. Il l'aimait. Dieu qu'il aimait cette fille. Mais il était incapable de savoir jusqu'à quel point.

« Vous y arriverez. Encouragea Alya. Vous y arrivez toujours. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui veulent voir l'image de la robe d'Alya (vu que je suis nulle pour décrire ce genre de chose...)**

** fr/p/trompette-sirene-bijoux-traine-tribunal-dentelle-robes-de-mariee-sur-mesure-avec-broderie-par-lan-ting-express_ ?currency=EUR&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_31%7C20_34&country_code=fr&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=399932699241&adword_kw=&adword_pos=&adword_pl=&adword_net=u&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=5739797427_8278151681_88253446954_pla-648971708848&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI-Pjov6q-6wIVy-vtCh0VwwvcEAQYByABEgKi2fD_BwE**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : des lignes sont franchies, des choses sont révélées, du flirt à gogo et des prises de consciences. **

**A la prochaine ;) **


	36. Chapter 36

**oOo**

Marinette dormi jusqu'au samedi après-midi, récupérant ses heures de sommeil négligées pendant la semaine. Adrien lança un regard assassin à Alya quand elle déboula dans l'appartement et se rua vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Nino se contenta de rire tout en se servant un verre dans la cuisine.

Quand Marinette émergea, Alya agrippée à son bras, Adrien haussa un sourcil et lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il avait dans ses mains. Elle l'accepta en gémissant un « merci » qui fit rire les futurs mariés et sourire Adrien.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin. Se moqua-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras pour un câlin.

\- Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais pu t'améliorer avec le temps. »

Elle lui lança un regard cinglant avant de poser son front sur son torse, grognant des paroles intelligibles. Adrien frotta une main dans son dos, compatissant. Alya lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de café et il la remercia d'un regard. Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là si tôt d'ailleurs ? Grommela Marinette, s'écartant finalement d'Adrien pour s'assoir sur un tabouret haut.

\- Il est prêt de quatorze heures. Renifla Alya.

\- QUOI ? »

Le regard de Mari' se tourna rapidement vers son horloge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit les aiguilles indiquant, effectivement, qu'il était treize heures cinquante-cinq. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Adrien.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

\- Tu étais claquée. Il fallait que tu te reposes. Et n'ose rien dire contre ça, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Elle plissa des yeux, mécontente. Mais elle ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle se détourna, l'ignorant totalement alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main dans le bas de son dos. Un « tu es mignonne quand tu boudes » la fit renifler et elle finit par s'éloigner pour aller s'habiller.

Une demi-heure et une douche brulante plus tard, Mari' les rejoignit et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Ils trainèrent simplement dans la ville, à la recherche des quelques décorations supplémentaires pour la salle de réception du mariage. Un peu de shopping, une collation dans un café et un détour dans un magasin de jeux et ils furent de retour à l'appartement. Alya retira l'emballage du nouveau jeu de société qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Mari' sortit plusieurs toasts apéritifs de son congélateur et les mis au four tandis que Nino tailladait des légumes en bâtonnets. Adrien, lui, s'occupait de récupérer quelques bouteilles qu'ils pourraient ouvrir pour la soirée. Il commanda des pizzas et installa les verres sur la table basse du salon. Ils formèrent deux équipes, Alya et Nino se mettant rapidement ensemble. Mari' et Adrien échangèrent un regard en souriant vivement. Ils allaient les éclater !

Rapidement, l'ambiance bonne enfant se transforma en guerre ouverte. Pendant près d'une heure et demie, le quatuor s'affronta dans des défis et des matchs. Alya et Nino changeaient souvent les jeux, cherchant désespérément à gagner _au moins_ une partie. Une seule petite partie de n'importe quel jeu. Juste pour l'honneur. Mais non. Adrien et Marinette ne leur laissait aucune chance. Que ce soit les jeux de logique, les jeux de stratégies, les jeux de communication… leur duo raflait toutes les victoires, au plus grand dam des fiancés. Frustré, Nino ragea, levant les mains de dessus de sa tête lorsqu'Adrien cria un « Kems » sans qu'Alya ou lui-même n'ait eu le temps de comprendre leur signe secret.

« Allez, ce n'est pas juste. S'indigna-t-il. Comment vous faites ? Vous trichez, c'est sûr !

\- Mauvais joueur. Rirent d'une même voix ses deux rivaux alors qu'ils se faisaient un check de victoire.

\- Vivement que Luka revienne. Au moins on gagnait avec lui. Râla Nino. »

Et juste comme ça, la bonne humeur d'Adrien se dissipa. Immédiatement, il se recomposa un visage qui se voulait joyeux mais, intérieurement, il sentit son cœur prendre un coup dur. Bien qu'il soit toujours présent à leur côté, il eut l'impression qu'un fossé immense s'était creusé entre eux. Aveugles à sa détresse intérieure, ses trois amis continuèrent de rire et de plaisanter. Adrien les observa un à un. Son regard se porta d'abord sur Alya et Nino qui s'échangeaient des regards emplis d'amour. Il les manquait. Horriblement. Il n'avait pas ce genre de soirée aux États-Unis avec Aya. Ce genre de soirée improvisée n'existait pas dans sa nouvelle vie. Oui, il parlait souvent avec ses amis de France mais il ne partageait pas ce genre d'évènement avec eux. Il en prenait pleinement conscience et ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Son regard dériva vers Marinette qui narguait le couple en face d'elle. L'espace d'une soirée, il avait oublié qu'elle avait un copain. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était _plus_ son copain. Pourtant, il s'était tellement sentit à sa place, près d'elle en défiant le couple devant eux. Il s'était pris dans le jeu et, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était retrouvé des années en arrière, quand ils étaient ensembles. Il la regarda et elle tourna la tête pour l'observer. Les yeux s'accrochèrent et son cœur s'emballa quand il vit les mêmes sentiments danser dans ses yeux.

Il devait rêver, non ?

Elle le surprit à la regarder. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se leva rapidement et alla dans la cuisine. Nino et Alya choisissait le prochain jeu, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait. La réflexion de Nino avait été une douche froide pour elle aussi. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir _songé_ une seule _seconde_ à Luka. Il était son petit-ami merde. Depuis plus d'un an et demi. Elle _vivait_ avec lui. Alors pourquoi la présence d'Adrien à ses côtés lui avait fait oublier ce détail ce soir ? Elle s'en voulait. Atrocement. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autres de l'évier et laissa son visage se baisser. Elle inspira, essayant de calmer ses sentiments. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir si mal en se rappelant qu'Adrien n'était qu'un _ami_. Elle serra les dents, prenant pleinement conscience de sa respiration pour se calmer.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Adrien. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, cachant son dilemme intérieur. Elle ouvrit le robinet en remplissant une carafe d'eau.

« Oui. J'avais juste soif.

\- D'accord. »

Un malaise s'installa. Heureusement, son portable sonna. Elle décrocha sans même regarder le contact. La sonnette résonna et, d'un regard, elle demanda à Adrien d'y aller. Les pizzas arrivaient et elle était heureuse de cette distraction.

« Oh Romain. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle s'éloigna du groupe pour parler plus calmement avec son ami. Adrien la suivit du regard. Il l'entendit rire à quelque chose que Romain lui raconta et un sentiment de jalousie s'empara de lui. Les paroles d'Alya lui revint en mémoire, quand elle lui apprit par accident que Mari' et lui étaient sortis ensemble. Il paya rapidement le livreur et ferma la porte. Son regard dériva une fois de plus vers la franco-chinoise. Elle l'observa également et se dévia rapidement en continuant sa conversation avec Romain. Agacé, Adrien retourna auprès de ses deux autres amis et mis les cartons sur la table basse rapidement débarrassée. Marinette les rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

« C'était Romain ? Demanda Alya, une tranche de pizza au niveau de ses lèvres.

\- Oui. Il arrive sur Paris dans trois jours pour deux jours alors il voulait qu'on se cale un déjeuner ensemble. Il fait l'aller-retour avant de repartir pour New-York. »

Adrien observa Mari' et plus elle parlait de Romain avec Alya et Nino, plus il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec lui. Pourquoi elle lui avait caché ? Elle, mais également Alya et Nino ? Pas que ça aurait changé quoique ce soit. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir été mis à l'écart. C'était ça en plus des soirées jeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué d'autre ? Jamais il ne s'était sentit si éloigné d'eux.

Il détestait ce sentiment.

Ils étaient sa famille. Ils étaient sa maison. Et il avait l'impression de ne plus en faire partie.

* * *

**oOo**

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais sorti avec Romain ? »

La question prit Marinette au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment ce type de question de si bon matin un dimanche. Elle leva les yeux de son portable sur lequel elle pianotait une réponse à un message de Luka. Elle dévisagea Adrien comme si une seconde tête avait poussée sur son épaule et cligna des yeux. Elle avala sa salive, à court de réponse. Adrien continuait de la fixer, sa tête se penchant sur le côté pour l'inciter à répondre. Elle inspira et se redressa, posa son portable sur la table et ramena ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle fut incapable de soutenir son regard alors qu'elle haussait les épaules et lui répondait le plus nonchalamment possible.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Mari. Grogna Adrien, la faisant frissonner. »

Elle connaissait ce ton. Il avait parfaitement compris son mensonge et il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras sur ses jambes, souhaitant disparaitre instantanément. La voyant ainsi, Adrien souffla et s'approcha d'elle. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'approcha contre lui. Elle résista un instant puis céda. Elle enfoui son visage dans le cou du mannequin, le faisant rire légèrement quand il se souvint que c'était l'un de ses endroits préférés quand ils étaient ensembles.

« Ce n'est pas en cachant ici que tu échapperas à ça.

\- Tu ne veux pas laisser tomber ? Marmonna-t-elle en grimpant sur ses genoux pour se cacher encore plus.

\- Certainement pas vu ta réaction. S'amusa-t-il en essayant de la décoller de lui. Mari'… »

Le murmure traversa sa peau et envoya un frisson courir le long de son dos. Elle gémit presque et s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui. Adrien inspira silencieusement son parfum, heureux de pouvoir la sentir contre lui ainsi. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle et posa son nez sur sa clavicule. Des souvenirs lointains, d'une autre époque, traversèrent son esprit et réveilla un sentiment enfoui. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser ce sentiment l'envahir. Ce ne serait pas correct. Ni pour lui, ni pour Marinette. Et certainement pas pour Aya.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Souffla-t-il contre sa peau, se redressant légèrement.

\- Parce que c'est gênant. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Là, il était curieux. Très, _très_ curieux. Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Aucune façon qu'il reste dans le flou. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à décoller le koala humain blotti contre lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Immédiatement, sa chaleur lui manqua. Là encore, il réprima ce sentiment, se forçant à penser à Aya. Marinette refusait d'établir un contact visuel et Adrien remarqua les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il glissa un doigt le long de sa joue avant de prendre son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Même ainsi, elle déviait son regard.

« Dis-moi. Ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

\- Il… il a toujours été un excellent ami. Commença-t-elle en jouant avec un bouton de sa chemise, incapable de le regarder en face. Mais Alya m'a toujours dis qu'il me voyait comme plus que ça. Et je l'ai toujours repoussé parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ? L'incita-t-il quand il la vit hésiter.

\- Adrien. Supplia-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Ça en a pour moi. S'il te plait. Implora-t-il en posant son front sur le sien. »

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ? Il ferma les yeux quand elle s'appuya encore plus contre lui. Ils retrouvaient un confort perdu, une étreinte qu'ils ne devraient plus avoir. Mais, pourtant, rien ne se sentait plus à sa place. Il en avait besoin. Là, maintenant,_ tout de suite_. Et elle aussi. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Tous les amis pouvaient avoir une telle étreinte, non ?

« Parce que, au fond de moi, je n'ai pas réussi à passer à autre chose. Même si je ne me l'admettais pas à l'époque. Jusqu'au jour où tu as parlé d'Aya. »

Sa voix était si faible qu'Adrien douta un instant des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Mais lorsqu'il la sentit se rétracter sur elle-même, les mots s'enfoncèrent en lui aussi violemment qu'un boulet de canon. Son souffle se coupa et son cœur se contracta immédiatement sur lui-même. Il retint une plainte et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, les fronçant avec tant que force qu'il pria pour qu'aucune larme ne s'en échappe. Elle ne l'avait pas dépassé tout ce temps alors qu'il était convaincu du contraire. _Il_ ne l'avait pas dépassé tout ce temps et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était forcé, au début, d'accepter de sortir avec Aya. Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour eux deux.

Il avait eu _tort_.

Pourquoi avait-il si mal en apprenant ça ? Cela faisait plus de trois ans et demi. Et il était heureux avec Aya. Il _l'aimait_. Profondément. Sérieux, il envisageait même de l'épouser. Comment un tel aveu de Mari' pouvait-il le briser si facilement ? Il ne devrait plus ressentir ça pour elle. Elle était une amie. Sa meilleure amie. Et tellement plus. Mais, en même temps, rien de plus qu'une amie.

Mari' remua contre lui et se détacha légèrement. Ils s'observèrent, laissant le silence planer entre eux. Puis, elle lui sourit tristement et posa une main sur sa joue. Il se laissa aller contre et ferma les yeux une fois de plus.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureux avec Aya. Et je suis heureuse avec Luka. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour passer au-dessus de nous. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma relation avec Romain. Ce n'était que pour quelques mois, avant que nous partions pour nos carrières respectives. Il m'a aidé…

\- À me dépasser. Finit-il pour elle.

\- On peut dire ça. Sourit-elle une fois de plus. Mais j'aime ce que nous avons maintenant.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-il en reposant son front contre le sien. »

Pourtant, ils ressentirent tous les deux un pincement au cœur. Ils ne laissèrent rien paraitre et profitèrent de cet instant, se contentant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. _Comme avant_. Ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

Ce sont les vibrations du portable de Marinette qui les tirèrent de leur bulle. Adrien vit rapidement l'identifiant de l'appel et son cœur se serra encore plus.

Luka.

Bien évidemment que c'était lui.

Marinette se détacha de lui, le privant de son réconfort et de sa chaleur. Il retint un gémissement. Un dernier regard entre eux et elle prit son téléphone pour s'éloigner dans sa chambre et répondre. Dès que la porte se ferma pour les séparer, ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper des larmes silencieuses.

* * *

**oOo**

« Je croyais que tu étais avec Aly' et Chloé toute la journée pour votre journée fille. »

Sirotant son café avec les yeux encore collés de fatigue, Adrien laissa son regard somnolent suivre chacun des mouvements de sa colocataire temporaire. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé le reste du dimanche et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Mais il savait qu'ils allaient bien. Ils le devaient.

Elle leva son regard alors qu'elle enfilait sa chaussure et perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Elle se stabilisa contre le mur sous le regard amusé du mannequin.

« Elles prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et je les rejoins à dix heures pour le rendez-vous. J'ai quelques trucs à faire au bureau avant. Expliqua-t-elle en finissant de se chausser.

\- Hum. Et quel est le programme de votre journée ?

\- Coiffeur ce matin. Puis déjeuner dans un café qu'Alya veut ab-so-lu-ment essayer. Et cet aprem, essayage lingerie puis SPA, sauna, manucure, pédicure… Enfin bref, la totale. Régale de Chloé.

\- Lingerie, hmm ? S'intéressa Adrien, un sourire narquois dansant sur les lèvres alors qu'ils haussaient les sourcils rapidement.

\- Bien sûr c'est ce que tu retiens. S'amusa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour se moquer.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un homme qui aime les bonnes choses. Renifla-t-il, recevant un regard biaisé de la part de la brune. J'aurais droit à des photos ? Taquina-t-il.

\- D'Alya et de ses dessous de mariée ? Nargua-t-elle en souriant vivement.

\- Oh mon dieu, non. Pas Alya ! Je ne pourrais pas la regarder dans les yeux pendant son grand jour et Nino me tuerait. Dramatisa-t-il. Toi par contre… Susura-t-il en lui lançant un regard chargé d'émotion, dont l'amusement, qui la fit rougir. Et puis, je t'ai déjà vu dans moins que ça. Se justifia-t-il, gagnant cette fois un regard peu impressionné de Mari'. Et ce n'est que purement professionnel. En tant que fils d'un des plus grands créateurs de Paris, je me _dois_ d'être au courant de toutes les nouveautés.

\- Ben voyons. Rit-elle en finissant de mettre son manteau. Alors, tout d'abord, mon corps a bien changé depuis plus de six ans…

\- J'ai remarqué. Souligna-t-il avec un sourire amusé, récoltant un regard cinglant qui le fit renifler.

\- Et ensuite, je ne pense pas que Luka apprécierait que j'envoie des photos de moi en sous-vêtements à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ainsi que ta copine.

\- Aya s'en contre-fiche. Je vois des mannequins en sous-vêtements régulièrement lors de mes séances photos.

\- Je ne suis pas mannequin. Rappela-t-elle.

\- Détail. Souffla-t-il. Et Luka… s'il ne le sait pas, il ne peut pas t'en vouloir. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire de cacher quelque chose à mon copain ? Sourcilla-t-elle, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. »

Il haussa les épaules, amusé de la taquiner ainsi. Elle mordait un peu trop bien à l'hameçon.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en discute. Leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel en se détournant et en récupérant son jeu de clé. Bonne journée Adrien.

\- Tu n'as pas dit non. Haussa-t-il la voix une fois la porte fermée, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne journée. »

Il éclata de rire, fit sauter sa pomme dans sa main avant de la croquer puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette ouvrit la porte du salon de coiffure avec près de quinze minutes de retard. Alya était déjà en train se faire faire un shampoing, écoutant le blabla incessant de Chloé. Al' attrapa son regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Presque à l'heure. Se moqua-t-elle, habituée.

\- Désolée. On a eu une petite urgence avec Théo.

\- Pas de problème. On n'a pas encore vraiment commencé. »

Marinette fit la bise à Chloé, s'installant dans le siège à ses côtés. La blonde mis en route une des ses playlists préférées et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le trio put se détendre complètement et couper avec l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, ce ne serait qu'elles trois.

Il fallut près de trois heures pour trouver la coiffure idéale pour le mariage. Quatre essais et elles furent éblouies par la création de la coiffeuse. Une petite heure de plus, et les trois filles étaient toutes coiffées pour la journée. Une photo, un post instagram et le salon de coiffure gagna en visibilité quasi immédiate quand Chloé posta son post. L'avantage d'être une mannequin suivit par plusieurs milliers de personnes. Tess, la coiffeuse, se confondit en remerciement et leur assura que la coiffure serait parfaitement identique le jour du mariage.

Durant toute la journée, Chloé pris plusieurs photos, mettant les plus réussies sur son instagram. Adrien et Nino suivaient les aventures des filles alors qu'ils trainaient tous les deux. Ils laissèrent tomber les portables quand Kim et Max les rejoignit autour de leur table, partant pour un verre. Ils discutèrent plus longtemps que prévu, enchainant avec des parties de billard pour passer le temps. Il était près de dix-huit heures quand Adrien reprit son portable et envoya un « Bien s'amuser ? » à Marinette.

« Ta petite amie te manque tant que ça ? Taquina Kim en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Mari' n'est plus ma petite amie je te rappelle. Grinça-t-il. »

Kim éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule. Adrien secoua la tête et prit son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres. Son portable vibra et il ouvrit le message de Marinette… pour recracher immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Eark mec. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Râla Nino, secouant son bras pour faire partir quelques gouttes de la bière d'Adrien.

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Se racla-t-il la gorge. »

Il fixa quelques secondes de plus son téléphone. Un sourire suffisant étira ses lèvres et il tapota une réponse rapide avant de le verrouiller.

« Qui était-ce ? Demanda Kim, essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu ne le sauras pas. Nargua Adrien, visiblement très satisfait de son message.

\- Allez Agreste, montre le message.

\- Même pas en rêve. »

Adrien reprit une gorgée de son verre.

* * *

**oOo**

Les essayages des dessous d'Alya étaient remplis d'émotions et de rires. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver de quoi faire tourner la tête de Nino lorsqu'il déshabillerait sa nouvelle Madame Lahiffe. Alors, pour continuer à profiter de la boutique privatisée par Chloé pour l'occasion, elles décidèrent d'en profiter pour faire quelques emplettes. En fouinant dans les différents rayons, Mari' tomba sur un ensemble qui lui arracha un sourire et qui fit briller ses yeux. Amusée, elle s'en empara et fonça dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle sortit de la cabine pour se regarder d'un peu plus loin. Chloé siffla, sortant de sa propre cabine dans un ensemble en dentelle du même bleu que ses yeux.

« Tu cherches à impressionner qui dans cette tenue ?

\- Personne. Rit-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Je le trouvais drôle.

\- Et sacrément canon. S'émerveilla Alya. Il ne manque plus que des oreilles de chat et tu as le look complet. Rigola-t-elle. »

Mari' lui sourit et détailla sa tenue. Sa poitrine était maintenue par un soutien-gorge noir avec des bords en dentelle transparente. Le décolleté était en forme de cœur, littéralement, et un motif de moustache de chat partait vers l'extérieur de sa poitrine. Seul un grelot doré maintenait les deux bonnets entre eux, laissant presque la moitié de ses seins découverts. La dentelle transparente ajoutait une touche de glamour qui la fit sourire alors qu'elle passait la main dessus. Le bas de son ensemble était constitué d'un tanga en dentelle, transparent mais avec suffisamment de motifs dessus pour ne rien laisser voir au premier coup d'œil. Des lanières en cuir ressemblant une fois de plus à des moustaches de chat courraient le long de ses hanches et permettait d'attacher le devant du derrière. Pour compléter le tout, des portes jarretelles également en dentelle noire avec une forme de tête de chat laissaient le regard suivre ses longues jambes longilignes grâce aux collants qui y étaient attachés. Alya et Chloé éclatèrent de rire quand la vendeuse arriva avec un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat. Le regard de Mari' scintilla quand elle le prit et le porta sur sa tête. Les deux autres femmes entrèrent dans leur cabine pour essayer de nouveaux ensembles. Rapidement, Mari' prit une photo de sa tenue en prenant une pose mettant en valeur ses atouts et l'envoya à Adrien.

Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer !

« Petite pensée pour Plagg avec cet ensemble. »

Un émoticône envoyant un baiser et elle appuya sur envoyer.

Elle entra dans la cabine et retira ses vêtements, essayant un nouvel ensemble plus classique mais qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Le bleu roi tranchait avec sa peau claire, ce qui changeait de ses autres ensembles. Elle le mit de côté, rejoignant ainsi le rouge et le noir ainsi que le blanc qu'elle avait déjà sélectionné.

« Je ne pourrais plus regarder Plagg de la même manière. »

« Honte à toi. »

« Moi qui croyais que c'était à moi que tu pensais. »

« Tu vas le prendre ? »

Elle éclata de rire en lisant les messages successifs d'Adrien, continuant le flirt ouvert en envoyant un « A toi de le découvrir Hotstuff. ».

Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

« Oh ! De retour à ce surnom. Fais gaffe Princesse, tu sais l'effet que ça me faisait. »

« Que veux-tu ? J'aime jouer avec le feu ! »

« Tu vas finir par me tuer Princesse. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et verrouilla son portable. Quand elle sortit de la cabine, les filles convinrent de continuer leur journée en se rendant dans le centre pour se faire chouchouter. Une fois en maillot de bain et toutes les trois dans un jacuzzi, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la conversation tourne autour de la colocation entre les deux anciens amants.

« Allez, ose me dire qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre Adrien et toi ! Taquina Alya. Vous vous entendez super bien.

\- Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Heureusement qu'on s'entend bien. Nia Mari', levant les yeux au ciel en essayant de masquer l'amertume dans sa voix et de calmer son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors tu ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Insista doucement Chloé en la regardant au travers de ses cils. »

Marinette voulu répondre au tac au tac mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle regarda à tour de rôle ses deux amies avant de souffler en baissant légèrement son visage. Elle en avait un peu marre de se mentir à elle-même et aux autres. Depuis le retour d'Adrien dans sa vie quotidienne pour un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, elle avait bien remarqué des comportements, des émotions et des réactions physiques qui n'étaient pas _normales_. En tout du moins, qui n'étaient pas justifiées par la présence d'un _simple ami_. Aussi formidable soit-il. Alors, elle prit son temps pour mettre en ordre ses émotions, pour trouver les bons mots.

« Je crois que je serais toujours amoureuse d'Adrien en quelque sorte. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Il détient un morceau de mon cœur depuis le début et il le fera toujours.

\- Mais ? Incita Alya, l'encourageant doucement.

\- Mais je suis amoureuse de ce que nous étions, de ce que nous serions. Ce n'est pas réel. Luka est réel. Je l'aime, il m'aime et notre vie tous les deux est réelle. Avec Adrien… ce ne serait qu'une vie fantôme, où nous nous croiserions par moment lorsque j'irais là-bas ou lorsqu'il reviendra ici. Ce n'est pas une vie pour nous. Murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée alors qu'elle retenait les larmes au coin de ses yeux céruléens.

\- Mari…

\- Il est mon meilleur ami. Continua-t-elle. Quelque chose de plus que Nino mais quelque chose de moins que ce que m'apporte Luka. Il sera toujours dans cet entre-deux mais il ne sera rien de plus. Je l'ai accepté… alors acceptez le aussi s'il-vous-plait. »

Cette fois, une larme réussie à couler sur sa joue. Instantanément, Alya et Chloé vinrent se blottir contre elle. Les deux amies d'enfance échangèrent un regard sans que Marinette ne le voie. Une fois de plus, elles sentirent leur cœur se serrer face à la détresse de leurs deux amis. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Les choses seraient différentes.

* * *

**oOo**

Lorsque Marinette franchit la porte de son appartement, elle trouva un Plagg et une Tikki blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent à peine quand elle déposa ses affaires sur le côté. Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Adrien arriva quelques minutes après elle et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire narquois vint étirer leurs lèvres respectives. Adrien remarqua le sac portant le logo de la boutique de lingerie à côté du sac à main de Marinette. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Mari' s'en empara avec un air suffisant.

« Alors ? Tu l'as pris ?

\- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça de vilain chez moi Princesse. Ronronna-t-il. Et tu le sais parfaitement. »

Elle renifla, cachant du mieux qu'elle put une rougeur naissante sur ses joues. Il jouait à la dure et elle n'y était pas encore préparée. Alors, elle leva les yeux au ciel et le contourna pour aller dans sa chambre et poser ses affaires, le laissant dans le doute complet. Il grinça des dents, un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait – cette fois – pas mordu à l'hameçon.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée sinon ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant dans le salon.

\- Très bien. Kim et Max nous ont rejoints. J'avoue qu'elle est devenue plus intéressante quand j'ai reçu une certaine photo. Sourit-il en venant s'installer à ses côtés. »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude avant de venir s'installer contre lui alors qu'ils se racontaient leur journée avec entrain.

* * *

**oOo **

Il s'avère que Romain resta un peu plus longtemps. Nino l'avait invité à la dernière minute à son enterrement de vie de garçon, invitation qu'il accepta. Alors, il était venu squatter sur le canapé de Marinette une fois que sa réservation à l'hôtel n'avait pu être reconduite. Ça n'a été que le temps d'une nuit, le vendredi soir, mais ce fut suffisant pour Adrien et sa jalousie mal contenue. Observer Mari' et Romain tous les deux ramena cette vilaine rancœur qu'il conservait dans son âme depuis qu'il avait appris qu'_il_ avait été celui qui avait tenté de le faire oublier dans le cœur – et le corps ? – de Mari. L'idée des mains de ce type sur la franco-chinoise lui déclenchait des frissons qu'il souhaitait plus que tout maitriser.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Voir son ex petite-amie sortir avec Luka ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, à y réfléchir, il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Comme si sa tête faisait un blocage là-dessus. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant encore plus, l'idée de Luka et Marinette couchant ensemble dans la chambre à côté de la sienne ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il se rabroua intérieurement, refusant _catégoriquement_ d'entrer dans ce type de pensées. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans les gestes et le comportement de Romain qui le gênait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était du genre tactile ? Parce qu'il l'effleurait sans cesse ? Que c'était presque instinctif ? Franchement, il était mal placé pour le juger. Lui et Mari' se câlinaient _tout le temps_. Mais justement, c'était _son _territoire. _Son_ privilège d'ex petit-ami devenu meilleur ami. Romain n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi avec elle.

Mais le pire ? C'est que Mari' remarqua sa jalousie et qu'elle en jouait ! Adrien vit ses lèvres frémir d'amusement, son regard taquin et sa moue faussement innocente. A l'insu de Romain, Adrien et Marinette jouaient à un jeu qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

« On part à quelle heure demain matin ? Demanda Romain en piquant une pomme de terre dans son assiette.

\- On rejoint les autres pour neuf heures. On récupère Nino et on démarre la journée. Expliqua Adrien, faisant défiler le programme de la journée pour le tendre à Romain. Les filles viennent ici ?

\- Oui. Chloé a pris un rendez-vous avec une personnal shoppeuse pour Alya, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour le lendemain du mariage, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Elle ne se doute pas qu'elle part pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Sourit-elle. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu des enterrements prévus pour le lendemain et, rapidement, ils décidèrent de partir se coucher pour être en forme. Romain taquina Marinette dans la salle de bain, alors qu'ils se brossaient les dents en s'amusant ensemble sous l'œil jaloux d'Adrien. Là encore, Mari' le remarqua. Quand elle passa devant lui pour aller dans sa chambre, elle l'embrassa sur sa joue - peut-être un peu trop près du coin de ses lèvres - et lui murmura un « La jalousie te va mal chaton » qui le fit sourire et frissonner en même temps. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se ferme.

* * *

**oOo**

Le réveil fut assez chaotique. Plagg et Tikki furent pris d'une folie passagère qui fit qu'ils coururent partout dans l'appart, sautant à pleine vitesse sur Romain ronflant sur le canapé. Résultat : il hurla de surprise et tomba du canapé. Second résultat : Mari' se leva, complètement alarmée, et déboula dans le salon vêtue de son mini-short et de son débardeur. Adrien ouvrit la porte de la chambre en se frottant les yeux et en dévisageant un Romain gémissant au sol et une Marinette visiblement perdue. Il ricana.

Une heure plus tard, les gars étaient sur le départ. Mari' était au téléphone avec Rose au sujet d'un tee-shirt manquant pour une des filles. En moins de trente secondes, Mari' promis d'avoir le temps de bricoler quelque chose et raccrocha.

« On y va. Informa Romain en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur sa tempe, attisant la jalousie d'Adrien.

\- Amusez-vous bien. Sourit-elle.

\- Ne pense pas trop à moi. Murmura Adrien en la serrant contre lui, récoltant un rire de sa part.

\- J'essayerais. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se séparer pour rejoindre le reste des gars.

Que les enterrements de vie commencent !


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous,

Et oui, je suis en avance pour cette mise à jour vu que je ne suis pas là du week-end. Petit avantage ;)

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire. On s'approche de la fin. Encore quelques chapitres...

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Et j'ai été contente de voir que ça reste crédible dans leur dilemne. Les pauvres n'ont pas finis... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)

{Enjoy}

* * *

**oOo**

La journée de Nino avait été… intéressante. C'était Kim qui s'était essentiellement chargé des animations entre les diverses activités qu'Adrien avait prévu. Et, malgré l'avertissement du blond indiquant que Nino refusait de faire des choses trop embarrassantes, Kim lui avait fait enfiler un costume géant de l'anatomie masculine, pour ne pas être vulgaire. Autant dire que niveau gênance, il n'y avait pas pire que ça. Mais s'en était resté là. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée entre plusieurs parties de laser game – très discret dans le labyrinthe comme costume d'ailleurs – de quiz musicaux alcoolisés ou de karting. Pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs. Bref, la journée s'était bien passée. Nino était ravi et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Le plus intéressant fut la soirée. Après le restau', où Nino a mangé les yeux bandés sans savoir ce que ses amis lui avaient pris, ils débarquèrent dans un bar où l'ambiance rivalisait avec les boites de nuit les plus branchées.

Durant toute la journée, Adrien était resté avec Nino et Kim, évitant Romain sans le chercher réellement. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés au bar, attendant son verre, Adrien devait admettre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec lui. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées dérivaient vers sa relation avec Marinette et la jalousie prenait de plus en plus de place en lui. Jusqu'où avaient-ils été ? L'avait-il touché comme lui l'avait fait en premier? Avait-elle autant apprécié qu'avec lui ? Pensait-elle à lui quand ils l'avaient fait ?

Il descendit son premier shooter dès qu'il fut devant lui, sous le regard ahuri de Romain et Kim. Nino, lui, souriait malicieusement et le suivit rapidement. Adrien se frappa mentalement, s'interdisant catégoriquement d'aller sur ce terrain glissant. Mais le mal était fait. Désormais, il voyait Marinette accrochée à son cou, l'embrassant comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, le touchant et gémissant contre lui. Un grondement commença à monter en lui. La main de Nino se posa sur son avant-bras, le sortant de son délire.

« Tout va bien Bro ?

\- Parfaitement. Sourit-il. A la tienne. »

Il leva le prochain verre, trinqua avec lui et le descendit d'une traite, suivit de près par le métis. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et quittèrent le bar pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Adrien évita du mieux qu'il put Romain. Romain ou les pensées qui l'accompagnaient. Rapidement, il se calma sur les boissons, veillant sur son meilleur ami qui, lui, les enchainait sous les encouragements incessants de Kim et quelques autres amis. Plus le temps passait et plus les barrières se brisaient, laissant Adrien libre de profiter de la soirée sans qu'il ne se soucie une seule seconde de l'avis des autres. Et, au fur et à mesure que les verres s'enchainaient, plus esprit s'évadait et plus l'image d'une femme aux cheveux corbeaux s'immisçait devant ses yeux. Il se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mari'. Pourtant, son corps continuait d'aller vers ses femmes qu'il confondait avec elle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Ses yeux continuaient de la chercher et, après un autre verre, il n'y tint plus, brisant sans ménagement la dernière barrière qu'il maintenait fixement en place et lui envoya un message.

« J'ai l'impression de te voir à chaque détour Princesse. »

Kim remarqua son portable et l'attrapa sans ménagement. Adrien n'eut aucune chance de la récupérer avant qu'il ne lise le message. Kim se mit à siffler bruyamment et rit fortement, attirant l'attention de Max et Romain.

« Kim, rends-moi ça. Grinça Adrien en se jetant sur son ami de collège, seulement pour être habilement esquivé.

\- Oh que non Agreste. Depuis quand Mari' et toi êtes redevenus une chose ? »

Il croisa le regard étonné et amusé de Romain, ce qui l'énerva un peu plus. Sans que Kim ne s'y attende, il réussit à récupérer son portable. Il le sentit vibrer dans sa main et souffla de soulagement, heureux que Kim n'ai pas aperçut sa réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Nous ne sommes pas redevenus une chose. Nia-t-il. Je prends juste des nouvelles, nuance.

\- Bien sûr Agreste. Tu es toujours aussi raide dingue de cette fille, ne le nie pas. »

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard assassin et se détourna, retournant auprès de Nino. Avec un peu de chance, Kim lâcherait l'affaire et l'oublierait. Pour ça, il fallait qu'il boive. Beaucoup.

Nouvelle mission.

Adrien commanda deux nouvelles bouteilles pour le groupe, payant comptant. Une fois les verres de nouveau rempli, il s'éloigna un instant et put enfin lire sa réponse. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Désolée Hotstuff mais ce n'est pas moi aux alentours. Je t'aurais repéré depuis longtemps. Je te manque tant que ça ? 3 »

« A chaque instant. »

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Alors, il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir le numéro d'Aya s'afficher sur son téléphone, comme si elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose depuis l'autre bout du monde. Il jura intérieurement, se fustigeant de flirter avec Mari' dans le dos de sa copine. Sa fiancée, même s'il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande en bonne et dûe forme. Il inspira et laissa l'appel se dérouler, sans décrocher.

Il traiterait avec son problème de conscience plus tard.

Il éteignit son portable pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

**oOo**

Les filles étaient rincées. Littéralement.

Durant toute la journée, elles avaient enchainées les énigmes et les déplacements pour trouver des indices au travers de la capitale et résoudre l'enquête qu'elles menaient. Les activités s'étaient enchainées, toutes ayant comme objectif d'apporter un élément de réponse à l'énigme. Mari' et Alix étaient fières de leur coup. Enfin, surtout Alix vu qu'elle avait quasiment tout géré toute seule. Mais là, à dix-neuf heures, elles étaient sur leur dernier indice au jardin des plantes quand l'arrosage automatique s'était déclenché, trempant littéralement tout le monde. D'abord surprises, elles éclatèrent de rire devant l'échec cuisant de la situation. L'appartement de Rose étant le plus proche, elles décidèrent d'aller y faire un tour pour se sécher avant d'aller au resto et de terminer la soirée. Chloé appela Jean pour qu'il leur apporte des tenues plus… adéquates pour la soirée.

Marinette était fière. Près de deux heures du matin et elle était encore cohérente, contrairement à Alya qui partait en vrille totale. Les filles ne laissaient passer _aucune_ occasion pour la faire boire, sous prétexte qu'il fallait qu'elle profite au mieux de sa dernière soirée de célibataire avec elles. Alors oui, Marinette était fière. Elle avait réussie tout au long de la journée et de la soirée à ne se concentrer que sur sa meilleure amie et sur sa journée. Pas de cheveux blonds en tête. Ni de sourire narquois qui la faisait – bien qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de l'admettre – frissonner. Pas de regard verdoyant à faire fondre n'importe qui. Bref… pas d'Adrien Agreste et ses taquineries. Non. Aucune pensée pour leur relation très étrange, où ils flirtaient dangereusement avec cette ligne imaginaire qu'ils s'étaient tracée. Elle n'avait pas débattu dans sa tête pour savoir si oui ou non elle devrait se sentir horriblement coupable pour avoir envoyé ces fichues photos d'elle en sous-vêtement à Adrien – il est mannequin, rien de choquant là-dedans non ? – et rien qui soit en rapport de près ou de loin à leur complicité revenue à ce qu'elle était à l'époque.

Non. Rien du tout.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie ce fichu message.

Parce qu'après ça, c'était fini. Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers lui, le cherchant du regard quand elle lançait un coup d'œil dans la salle bondée dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Quand une tête blonde apparaissait, son souffle s'accélérait avant de s'effondrer quand elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas là. Des espoirs détruits à chaque fausse joie. Non. Elle refusait de tomber là-dedans. Adrien était un ami. Rien de plus. Elle avait Luka.

Alors elle but.

Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Elle se souvient d'une pensée traversant son esprit avant d'enchainer un énième verre, plutôt deux pensées. « _Sors de ma tête Adrien_ ». Et « _je vais amèrement le regretter demain_. »

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette n'arriva que vers dix heures quinze à son appartement. Elle tenta d'entrer discrètement dans l'appartement, au cas où Adrien sera endormi mais elle trébucha sur sa sac à main qu'elle venait de poser à terre. Elle gloussa et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour réduire le son. Adrien se redressa alors du canapé sur lequel il était allongé en train de feuilleter un bouquin.

« Tu rentres bien tard. S'amusa-t-il en la voyant galérer à retirer ses talons. »

Elle hurla de surprise, trébucha sur ses propres pieds en se tournant maladroitement vers lui et se rattrapa in extrémis contre le mur derrière elle. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Je pensais que tu dormirais encore. Souffla-t-elle, posant une main sur son cœur pour le calmer.

\- Comme tu peux le constater… Taquina-t-il. »

Il continua de la regarder avec un sourire, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Marinette finit de se déchausser et retira son manteau puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un verre d'eau qu'elle descendit d'une traite avant de le remplir de nouveau pour y mettre un cachet d'aspirine.

« Mal à la tête ? Se moqua ouvertement Adrien en la voyant se masser les tempes.

\- Vas-y ! Moque-toi. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi frais d'ailleurs ? Me fait pas croire que vous n'avez rien bu !

\- L'habitude. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et sans doute moins d'alcool dans le sang. Ajouta-t-il pour la faire rire. Une raison pour cette descente incroyable ?

\- Il fallait que je te fasse sortir de ma tête. »

… Quoi ? Adrien écarquilla les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre le canapé pour mieux la regarder. Les mots de Mari' montèrent enfin au cerveau de la jeune femme et elle rougit immédiatement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent les uns dans les autres et un silence s'installa entre eux. Le cœur d'Adrien tambourinait contre sa poitrine alors que Mari' priait pour que la terre l'avale immédiatement.

« Qu… quoi ? »

La voix étranglée d'Adrien fit sursauter Mari' et son regard prit une nouvelle intensité. Clairement encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle s'approcha de lui, laissant son verre sur la table de la cuisine, et se stoppa au pied du canapé, le dominant sur toute sa longueur.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. Susurra-t-elle, entrant dans leur petit jeu de flirt qu'ils entretenaient depuis le début. »

Elle se pencha et rampa sur lui pour s'arrêter à hauteur de son visage. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres et leurs nez. Leurs cœurs étaient sur le point d'exploser. Mais, en même temps, Mari' était contente de se débarrasser de ces pensées. Merci l'audace alcoolisée. Les yeux dans les yeux, la franco-chinoise s'approcha un peu plus, frôlant son nez au sien.

« Sors de ma tête et de mon cœur Adrien. »

Sa voix était presque un supplice, un murmure chargé d'émotions qui bousculèrent Adrien au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. Il déglutit sans détourner le regard, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il rapprocha encore plus son visage, effleurant cette fois ses lèvres si tentatrices. Mari' cligna des yeux de biche.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? Avoua-t-il doucement, sa voix devenue rauque par ses émotions. »

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent, volant entre les émeraudes qui la fixaient et ses lèvres si proches, si accessibles. Adrien se redressa encore un peu plus, le cœur menaçant réellement de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, si ce n'est ce demi-millimètre qui restait entre elles. Puis, le bleu céruléen de la jeune femme se terni et s'emplit d'une immense tristesse qui arracha le cœur du mannequin.

« Tu vas te marier. Souffla-t-elle. »

Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Mari'…

\- Je dois me doucher. »

Elle se redressa subitement, laissant Adrien avec un grand vide et un manque de chaleur déstabilisant, et pris la fuite dans la salle de bain, laissant cette fois derrière elle un Adrien décomposé. Elle claqua la porte mais elle se rouvrit légèrement sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Sors de ma tête et de mon cœur aussi alors… Implora-t-il à mi-voix, prenant sa tête dans ses mains et se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le jet d'eau chaude dans la salle de bain, attirant son regard vers la salle de bain. Il remarqua alors la porte entre-ouverte et, rapidement, la fumée due à la vapeur commença à sortir de la pièce. Les pensées d'Adrien s'enflammèrent, et des images de Marinette sous la douche s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il gémit, prit un coussin et se le planta sur le visage, essayant de les faire fuir. Au lieu de sortir de son esprit, elles furent remplacées par des souvenirs d'eux deux. Souvenirs d'une autre époque. Mais souvenirs qui firent réagir son corps. Il grogna et prit la fuite dans sa chambre pour se calmer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il appelle Aya. Et maintenant !

* * *

**oOo**

Se croiser de nouveau le soir fut… maladroit. Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mari' était clairement mal en point, grognant dans sa barbe contre un mal de tête monstrueux. Adrien l'observait silencieusement, essayant de retenir un rire. Mais son cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Pas après ce qu'elle avait avoué. Les regrets commençaient à émerger et il s'en voulait. Discuter avec Aya n'avait rien arrangé. En plus des regrets, il se sentait coupable de lui faire ça. Pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit à se reprocher. Mais les sentiments émergents et son combat intérieur lui donnait l'impression qu'il la trahissait, d'une certaine façon.

Marinette le remarqua enfin. Son regard céruléen s'ancra dans le sien et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle soupira et se frotta les tempes avant de se lancer, les yeux baissés sur la table devant elle.

« Je suis désolée Adrien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. Implora-t-elle en relevant son regard. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

\- Oh Mari… »

Comment lui en vouloir ? En trois enjambées, il vint à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blotti et Adrien ferma les yeux pour mieux la sentir. Il respira son odeur et se fondit imperceptiblement un peu plus contre elle.

« Tu ne me perdras pas.

\- Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois… Murmura-t-elle, la douleur audible dans sa voix.

\- Et je t'ai perdu aussi une fois. Et on a vu où ça nous a mené. Hors de question de refaire cette erreur. Tout va bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Jamais. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et elle se décolla complètement de lui pour sortir un plat préparé du congélateur. Tout irait bien. Non?

* * *

**oOo**

Mardi après-midi. Quatorze heures. Marinette attendait de pied ferme les deux futurs mariés, les bras croisés sous la poitrine et les lèvres serrées. Elle les vit arriver doucement, discutant entre eux comme si rien n'avait d'importance.

Han han. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Et aucun d'entre eux n'iraient se coucher tant que les grandes décisions n'auraient pas été prises une bonne fois pour toute ! Adrien ricana à ses côtés et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Détends-toi. On va y arriver.

\- C'est notre dernière option. Renifla Mari' en lui épargnant un regard en coin. On a déjà fait des dizaines de rendez-vous comme ça et ils ne sont jamais arrivés à un accord. Ils sont désespérants. Rémi est mon dernier espoir.

\- Ne dramatise pas. Leva-t-il les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu verras. Prévint-elle. Salut vous deux. Les accueillit-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à porté de voix.»

Le sourire qu'elle leur lança les avertit immédiatement de son humeur. Alya haussa un sourcil et Nino les salua d'un mouvement de casquette. Ils savaient qu'ils poussaient le bouchon un peu loin. Mais, pour leur défense, choisir le gâteau de mariage était très important pour eux. Ils devaient trouver les parfums parfaits, qui les représentaient à tout point. Nino regarda la devanture du bâtiment et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux nous retenir prisonnier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

\- Et c'est moi qui dramatise ? Se moqua Mari' en lançant un regard à Adrien qui éclata de rire. Non, on est chez un ami de la famille. Rémi Gnardise.

\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent les deux futurs mariés. Mais c'est une pointure de la pâtisserie. Continua Alya, impressionnée. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Ami de la famille, tu te souviens ? Alors, avant de rentrer là-dedans, je tiens à vous prévenir. En sortant d'ici, vous avez décidé de quels parfums sera composés votre foutu gâteau de mariage. Est-ce clair ?

\- Mais Mari'…

\- Pas de « mais Mari » qui tienne. Râla-t-elle en les pointant des doigts. J'ai besoin de temps pour tout préparer, tester et parfaire ce fichu gâteau. Sinon, je demande à mes parents de le faire. »

Ils grimacèrent. Ils savaient que Tom ferait un chef d'œuvre. Mais, comme pour les costumes du mariage, ils souhaitaient que ce soit leur meilleure amie qui le fasse. Ils s'étaient sentit coupable en lui en demandant tant dès le début. Mais Mari' l'avait pris avec un immense sourire, se disant honorée d'une telle demande et d'une telle confiance.

C'était il y a _six_ mois.

Délai largement suffisant pour elle à ce moment-là. Mais là, à moins de deux semaines du mariage, le temps devenait serré. Et ils ne voulaient pas être la cause de ses insomnies. Alors, après un regard échangé entre eux, ils convinrent de trouver les saveurs idéales. Et puis, avec Rémi Gnardise, ils trouveraient forcément quelque chose. Non ?

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Elle sourit, se tourna et appuya sur la sonnette. Rémi leur ouvrit immédiatement, ce qui les fit sursauter. Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du pâtissier.

« J'ai cru que tu allais les sermonner pendant des heures Marinette. Laisse ces pauvres jeunes gens tranquilles.

\- Tu ne les connais pas Rémi. Grinça-t-elle, récoltant un rire et une tape sur la tête de la part du sénior.

\- Entrez. Je vous ai préparé toutes les spécialités. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de préparation du pâtissier, les quatre amis écarquillèrent les yeux et eurent l'eau à la bouche. Rémi fit un signe de tête à Mari' pour qu'elle vienne à ses côtés, de l'autre côté de la table. Nino et Alya observaient chacune des parts des gâteaux.

« Alors, nous avons huit associations ici. Mari' m'a dit ceux que vous aviez déjà goûté alors je ne vous les présente pas. Et, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, vous voulez de l'atypique pour votre mariage. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils lui souriaient pour confirmer. Je vous présente donc abricot/basilic/praliné, amande/orange/noisette, citron vert/ananas/mangue, châtaigne/clémentine avec une pointe de quatre épices, mirabelle/vanille sur une génoise amande, poire/crème de marron et vanille, fruit de la passion avec son trio de chocolat et son coulis de confiture de lait et enfin, fruits rouges/citron et basilic.

\- En effet, c'est atypique. Commenta Adrien, impatient de tout goûter. Mais ça a l'air délicieux. Sourit-il vivement.

\- Merci. Alors commençons. »

Pendant près de deux heures, Rémi détailla chacune des compositions, leur permettant de tout goûter. Ils échangèrent durant tout ce temps, débattant sur chacun des goûts, tous plus irrésistibles l'un que l'autre. Seulement, Adrien remarqua rapidement le problème et lança plus d'un regard contrit à Marinette. Plus le temps passait, plus Adrien se sentait frustré et plus Marinette le regardait avec suffisance, heureuse de ne plus être seule dans ce bateau. Dès qu'Alya s'émerveillait sur un mélange, Nino émettait une réserve dessus et vice versa. Sa patience s'amenuisait alors que Mari' et Rémi, ayant finis leur boulot, entrait dans une conversation s'orientant vers les astuces qui allaient aider Marinette à préparer la pièce montée. Après deux heures de débat, Rémi sortit des gâteaux plus classiques et revint dans le débat pour proposer des alternatives. À plusieurs reprises, Adrien et Mari' se mirent d'accord sur des associations divines et parfaites, au plus grand dam de Rémi qui ne cessait de répéter « Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui vous mariez ? » alors qu'il secouait la tête de dépit en entendant les deux autres se chamailler. Sous l'insistance de leurs témoins, Alya et Nino avaient même osés sortir un « Peut-être que vous devriez être ceux qui se disent oui dans deux semaines » qui avait fait rougir le duo ainsi qu'un « ce n'est pas vous qui vous mariez » quand ils perdirent un peu patience. Des excuses et près de trois heures trente plus tard, le quatuor sortit enfin de la pâtisserie, le gâteau enfin décidé.

Rémi souhaita silencieusement bonne chance à Marinette, lui répétant qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas hésiter si elle avait des questions ou besoin d'aide. Elle le remercia et c'est fatigué qu'ils se séparèrent. Direction l'appartement d'Alya et Nino qui, pour se faire pardonner en partie, les avait invité à diner.

* * *

**oOo**

Le reste de la semaine avait été calme. Marinette avait fait des croquis du gâteau, présentant plusieurs designs auxquels elle avait pensé pour coller avec leur thème et les couleurs automnales qui orneraient leur décoration. Cette fois, ils avaient tous les deux – même tous les trois – eut un coup de cœur pour une forme à trois étages, avec des détails en forme de feuilles de différents buissons dont la coloration passerait du vert, au orange, au beige. Quelques détails, telles que des pommes de pin ou des baies, complèteraient le tout. Bien sûr, tout serait comestible, fait à base de pâte à sucre dont elle maitrisait la recette depuis des années. Les noms d'Alya et Nino serait inscrit dans un cercle en sucre cristallisé, détaillé comme de la dentelle. Quelques fleurs, comestibles aussi, termineront la décoration qui restera, malgré tout, simple. Le glaçage du gâteau donnera l'impression d'une écorce de bouleau. Bref… contrairement au parfum du gâteau, le couple avait adoré le concept très rapidement, permettant à Marinette de commencé à s'exercer, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Adrien.

C'est d'ailleurs chez elle qu'ils se réunissaient en ce vendredi soir. Avec des restes de ses tests et une promesse de plusieurs quiches de ses parents, le quatuor était assis autour de la table basse du salon de la franco-chinoise, quatre cartons de la taille de boite à chaussures face à eux. Ils s'observèrent en silence, un sourire dansant sur leurs lèvres. Alya inspira profondément et posa une main sur la première boite.

« On y va ? »

Un autre sourire échangé et ils ouvrirent la première boite. Ils tombèrent sur la collection de photo d'Alya, quand elle était enfant. Mari' sourit, prenant une première photo pour observer sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. _Tellement mignonne_. Nino n'en perdait pas une miette, s'émerveillant à chacune d'entre elles, gênant Alya. Rapidement, Adrien se trouva sur les photos. Mari' lui sourit vivement, en lui en montrant une sur laquelle lui, Alya et Chloé étaient tous les trois en pyjamas, un doudou dans la bouche et regardant sans comprendre la personne qui prenait la photo. _Trop, trop mignon_. Nino et Mari' s'extasièrent devant. Alya grogna et arracha la photo des mains.

« Ce n'est pas un anniversaire. Je veux des photos de nous deux, ou nous quatre. Quelque chose qui raconte notre histoire.

\- Tout ce que tu veux chérie. S'attendrit Nino, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son front. »

À contre cœur, ils passèrent rapidement les photos d'eux deux petits. La première boite y passa, ce qui déçu légèrement Alya. Mais son moral remonta en flèche lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la seconde boite. Collège. La journaliste avait toujours pris une tonne de photo, pour tout. Alors, il ne fut pas étonnant de trouver rapidement des photos d'elle avec Adrien et Nino durant leur dernière année de collège. Sous le regard doux de Mari', ils se remémorèrent les instants passés ensemble. Si elle n'avait pas vécu réellement ces souvenirs, Mari' avait sa propre version des choses grâce à Nino qui lui avait tout raconté. Comme le fait qu'Alya s'était souvent amusé à lui fourrer sa glace sur le nez, comme l'atteste une des photos. Comme le fait qu'il s'était endormi sur un banc du collège avec Alya, suite à une soirée passée au téléphone. La photo qu'Adrien avait prise d'eux était adorable. Parfois, Adrien était sur la photo avec eux. Parfois, c'était une photo plus globale, avec d'autres personnes de la classe. Les plus parlantes, celles où ils se regardaient avec cet éclat dans les yeux ou celles qui leur rappelait de bons moments, furent mises de côté pour apparaitre sur les cadres photos qui seraient installés partout dans la salle.

Une autre boite et la période lycée fit son apparition. Et avec elle, un autre couple. Le cœur de Marinette se serra quand elle prit une photo au hasard et qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec elle et Adrien, enlacés autour d'une écharpe, et qui se souriaient nez contre nez. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle se retrouva à passer tendrement son doigt sur la photo, nostalgique.

« J'adore cette photo. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais ce fut suffisant pour déclencher un violent frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans lâcher la photo des yeux, elle se pencha légèrement et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Adrien. Il déplaça sa main derrière son dos, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur son bras également.

« Moi aussi. On a l'air heureux.

\- On l'était. Assura-t-il. C'était notre premier Noël ensemble.

\- Mais pas notre premier baiser de Noël. Se souvint-elle tendrement, se rappelant parfaitement le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques secondes après que cette photo ait été prise.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Sourit-il en se remémorant ces instants précieux.»

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par les recherches d'Alya et Nino, plongés eux aussi dans leur petite bulle. Marinette luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. Elle déposa la photo et Adrien en prit une autre. Cette fois, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de se partager deux milkshakes géants. Une autre les montrait se faisant un câlin groupé, Adrien au milieu qui tentait clairement de garder l'équilibre. Mais le regard qu'il échangeait avec Marinette était très évocateur et cela les perturbèrent profondément, refaisant revenir des sentiments qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de réfréner. Une autre photo montrait Marinette assise dans l'herbe, les jambes pliées sur lesquelles était allongé Adrien pendant qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et qu'il la regardait. L'amour débordait presque de la photo, brûlant leurs cœurs et leurs âmes face à un tel souvenir.

Les photos s'enchainaient, ramenant toujours plus de souvenirs, de sentiments et de regrets. Les yeux de Mari' scintillaient constamment désormais, et ce n'était pas spécialement d'émerveillement. Les larmes devenaient difficiles à retenir et l'émotion bloquait sa gorge de plus en plus. Quand elle jetait un coup d'œil aux photos dans l'appart, celles d'elle et Luka, elle ne retrouvait pas cette étincelle qu'elle avait constamment sur les photos avec Adrien. Et ça la brisait. Parce qu'elle essayait. Durement. Elle essayait réellement de se dire heureuse comme ça, que tout lui convenait. Mais en comparant les images, sa résolution – sa conviction – s'évinçait. Et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas encore. Jamais.

Adrien n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'avouer à voix haute qu'il aimait toujours Marinette – bien qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer de quelle manière exactement – mais ça, c'était tout autre chose. Chaque image représentait un souvenir heureux, cher à son cœur, qu'il conservait précieusement dans son cœur. Il pouvait citer chaque évènement, se souvenir presque de chaque éclats de rire, de chaque caresses, de chaque baisers échangés dans les instants précédents ou suivants ces photos. Il se souvenait de tout avec une précision dépassant l'entendement. Son cœur s'emballait, s'adoucissait, se remplissait de joie ou de tristesse en fonction des images devant lui. Il se surprit à sentir de nouveau la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, de sa caresse sur son visage ou dans ses cheveux, le goût des churros qu'ils avaient partagés lors de cette photo, l'odeur de son parfum à cette soirée où elle l'avait éblouie une fois de plus avec sa robe. Il se surprit à chercher son contact, encore et encore. Il se surprit à vouloir la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, comme cette fois-là à la fête foraine où ils avaient finis menottés l'un à l'autre à cause d'un gosse. Il se surprit à vouloir la faire tournoyer dans les airs, comme sur cette photo où ils étaient retournés, l'année suivante, à cette patinoire à ciel ouvert.

Il se surprit à vouloir tout revivre, à retourner à ses côtés.

Et ça le brisait.

Ils échangèrent un regard, chacun voyant la détresse, l'amertume et le regret dans les yeux de l'autre. Mari' serra les lèvres et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne laisser échapper aucune larme, ce qui désarma complètement Adrien. Avec douceur, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux siens. Discrètement. Il les frôla, cherchant son accord. Elle s'en empara timidement, cherchant son réconfort, son soutien. C'était du passé. C'était _leur_ passé. Mais le revivre était plus déchirant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Alya et Nino en étaient inconscients. Et, pour ne pas les miner, ni Marinette ni Adrien n'avait le cœur à écourter cette séance souvenir qu'ils appréciaient tant. Alors, se soutenant l'un l'autre pour cette perte qui les touchait encore, ils ne dirent rien et continuèrent de naviguer dans leur passé.

Et peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour, ces souvenirs ne seront plus aussi douloureux.

* * *

**oOo**

« Ce soir, on sort en boite avec Mari. »

Ces mots firent frissonner Nino qui lança un regard sceptique à sa fiancée. Adrien haussa un sourcil et regarda ses deux meilleures amies qui échangeaient un sourire. Samedi midi. Dernier samedi avant le mariage. Autant dire que la semaine passée avait été riche en émotion, en test culinaire plus ou moins réussi –selon les normes de Marinette – et de préparation de dernières minutes. Adrien sentait encore l'engourdissement dans ses doigts pour avoir trop plié des serviettes ou trop collé de photos pour créer différents pêle-mêle qui seront affichés dans la salle de réception du mariage.

« On vous accompagne. Déclara Nino en piquant une carotte dans son assiette.

\- Oh non. Refusa Alya, secouant la tête vigoureusement avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Soirée toutes les deux.

\- On peut se faire une soirée de notre côté. Sourit Adrien.

\- Oh non Dude. Ça se voit que tu n'es pas sorti en boite avec ces deux-là récemment. On vous accompagne. »

Le sourire d'Alya s'agrandit alors que Mari' levait les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être drôle.

« Tant que je peux danser avec Mari', ça me va. »

Nino grogna. Marinette éclata de rire et Adrien fronça les sourcils. Il devait manquer un détail important là.

* * *

**oOo**

Détail qu'il comprenait de plein fouet.

À défaut d'avoir gagné la soirée complète seules entre filles, Alya et Marinette avaient viré Adrien de chez Mari' et avait fait la première partie de soirée entre elles. Les gars les rejoignaient donc directement au Miraculous, la boite choisie par Alya pour son dernier samedi en célibataire. Les filles étaient déjà à l'intérieur quand ils arrivèrent.

Les trouver fut très simple.

Trop simple.

Elles brillaient sur la piste de danse. Clairement dans leur propre monde, elles dansaient langoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Adrien avala durement sa salive. Son regard se braqua sur Marinette alors que ses pas le menèrent vers elle. Il repéra très – trop – rapidement les autres hommes autours d'elles, les dévorant du regard. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Nino voulait les accompagner. Même s'il ne l'entendait pas à cause de la musique, il imagina facilement le grognement possessif qui devait sortir des lèvres du métis. Le même était sorti de ses propres lèvres. Ils arrivèrent à leurs côtés sans qu'aucune des deux ne les remarque, trop absorbées dans leur danse. Les yeux fermés, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, la musique était clairement celle qui menait la danse. Adrien lança un regard meurtrier à un gars qui tendait la main pour agripper Marinette. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Adrien se glissa entre lui et Mari', posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et se colla contre elle.

Elle se retourna, visiblement prête à envoyer balader celui qui s'était approché un peu trop près. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du blond au moment même où leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La colère dansant dans ses yeux s'évanouie en une fraction de seconde et la malice le remplaça. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, continuant de bouger le bassin au rythme de la musique latina qui était jouée. Le sourire d'Adrien s'agrandit, son regard se chargea d'une nouvelle émotion plus primaire, plus sauvage. Les lèvres de Mari', bien trop tentantes dans ce rouge carmin, s'étirèrent à leur tour dans un sourire charmeur. Cette fille allait être sa mort.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher vivement sa tête. Son haleine sentait l'alcool mais l'odeur enivrait Adrien plus qu'autre chose. La musique changea mais resta dans le même ton latino. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit Nino et Alya s'embrasser tout en se déhanchant comme si demain n'existait pas. Il ramena son regard sur Marinette. Elle rit et s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir bouger plus librement. Adrien le lâcha pas sa main et la regarda se déhancher sensuellement. Son sourire devint taquin. Il l'attira à lui rapidement. Elle lâcha un petit cri surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils bousculèrent dans leur propre bulle.

La musique s'infiltra dans ses veines, laissant son esprit rationnel sur le pas de la porte de cette boite de nuit. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Marinette. Seulement eux deux. Son bassin se colla au sien, réalisant les mêmes déhanchements au rythme de la musique. Lorsque le refrain revint, il la tourna et la plaqua contre son torse. Elle se cambra contre lui, toujours son sourire effronté aux lèvres. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, caressant son ventre dénudé au passage et retira le moindre millimètre d'air entre eux. Les danses continuèrent sans répit. La chaleur devint insupportable mais, pourtant, aucun des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter. Ils enchainaient les pas de danse, tantôt dos contre poitrine, tantôt l'un en face de l'autre. Le peu de fois qu'ils se séparaient, c'était pour apprécier le corps de l'autre bougeant langoureusement.

Aucun des deux ne se souvint de qui avait fait le premier pas.

Mais le fait est qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant là, au milieu de la piste de danse, les lèvres scellées l'une à l'autre dans un désespoir et une passion refoulée. Les bras de Mari' vinrent s'accrocher autour du cou d'Adrien, cherchant à se rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Ils se battaient pour mener le baiser, leurs langues se mêlant avec une avidité longtemps mise sous silence. Aucun ne se souvint également comment Marinette avait fini plaquée contre la paroi du couloir menant aux toilettes de la boite, gémissant contre lui, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Aucun d'eux ne se souvint de comment ils sont rentrés à l'appartement de Marinette, toujours les lèvres se dévorant autant que possible.

Ils basculèrent sur le canapé. Mari' cria de surprise et Adrien éclata de rire avant de ramener ses lèvres sur le visage de la brune, descendant dans un baiser langoureux sur son cou et son décolleté. C'est Plagg qui cassa l'ambiance en sautant sur le canapé, réveillant les deux de leur transe. Immédiatement, ils se regardèrent alors que les derniers évènements prenaient tout leur sens. Ils en avaient envie. Tellement envie. Leurs regards le disaient clairement et sans ambiguïté. Seulement…

« On ne peut pas. »

Le murmure de Mari' était douloureux. Sa voix, encore rauque par le désir, laissait transparaitre toute sa douleur, sa frustration, son désir et son déchirement. Soufflant, Adrien hocha la tête et posa son front sur son épaule, restant couché contre elle. Il voulait juste la sentir. Encore un peu.

Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Mari' aussi. Alors, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et commença à caresser ses cheveux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

**oOo**

Plagg fit tomber un bol depuis le plan de travail. Le fracassement du bol contre le sol réveilla en sursaut les deux endormis, toujours sur le canapé et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après avoir clignés des yeux pour se resituer et après avoir compris l'origine du bruit, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se détourner pour rougir légèrement - lire _beaucoup_. Adrien se racla la gorge. Le silence se propagea entre eux alors que les évènements de la veille revenaient dans leurs mémoires respectives. Mari' se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inspirant doucement pour calmer son cœur battant un peu trop vite.

Ça n'aurait jamais _dû_ arriver. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Elle se sentait surtout coupable, horriblement coupable. Et, après avoir échangé un regard rapide avec Adrien, elle savait qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit.

« Ecoute… commença doucement Adrien, la forçant à tourner son visage vers le sien avec ses doigts. Je… je ne regrette rien. Avoua-t-il, la couvant du regard.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit-elle tout aussi doucement. »

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu, se souriant timidement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant ? Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas recommencer ce genre de connerie ! Dans peu de temps, Adrien repartirait aux Etats-Unis. Ils étaient en couples, avec d'autres. Et ils étaient heureux comme ça.

_Mais bien sûr._ Railla une voix au fond de leurs esprits. Voix qu'ils refoulèrent instantanément.

« Mais ça ne change rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Mari' dévia du sien et se posa sur ses mains. Cette idée lui faisait mal mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elle sentit Adrien inspirer et elle imaginait rapidement qu'il allait parler. Elle n'a pas attendu longtemps avant que sa voix ne brise le silence.

« Je crois que si justem… »

Trois coups à la porte les interrompirent. Le cœur de Marinette battait furieusement, avide de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Mais les coups contre sa porte revinrent une fois de plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'attendant personne aujourd'hui. Adrien haussa les épaules. Soufflant, elle se leva du canapé et grimaça lorsque ses muscles se détendirent. Elle se sentait sale dans ses vêtements de la veille et rêvait d'une bonne douche. Mais, plus que tout, elle voulait terminer cette conversation avec Adrien.

Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement, souhaitant terminer ça le plus vite possible. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une rousse derrière, tout sourire avec des valises derrière elle. Son cœur se brisa instantanément alors qu'elle la reconnaissait sur le champ.

« Hey Marinette. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda une voix fluette dans un anglais impeccable.

\- Aya ? Demanda la voix étonné d'Adrien derrière elle alors qu'il se postait à quelques centimètres de son corps.

\- Adrien ! »

La rousse laissa tomber son sac à main et sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami, criant un « Surprise » très excité. Abasourdie, Marinette se décala et regarda le couple devant elle. Elle échangea un regard avec Adrien, visiblement très surpris.

C'était un retour à la réalité plutôt brutal.

* * *

**oOo**

Plusieurs choses.

1 ) Ne me détestez pas, s'il-vous plait. Il fallait bien qu'Aya revienne, ainsi que Luka (même si on l'attend encore un peu désolée!)

2) Il se passe beaucoup de chose pour ce chapitre. Peut-être même trop? J'ai l'impression de bâcler certains moments et ça me gêne un peu... Est-ce que je continue sur cette lancée ou vous voulez plus de détails? Ça augmentera sans doute le nombre de chapitre du coup ahah

Merci d'avoir lu 3 A la semaine prochaine.


	38. Chapter 38

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur. S'extasia Aya, plantant des milliers de baiser sur le visage d'Adrien. »

D'instinct, il avait enroulé les bras autour d'elle et s'était fondu dans le baiser, la serrant contre lui. Marinette ferma doucement la porte d'entrée, le regard dans le vide. Comment un cœur pouvait-il se briser encore et encore et continuer de battre comme si de rien n'était ? Le souffle tremblant, elle inspira profondément, refusant de faire face aux retrouvailles du couple derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, tentant de maitriser ses émotions.

Elle aurait dû se douter que ça se passerait comme ça. Entendre le rire euphorique d'Aya dans son dos brisait un peu plus ce qui restait des éclats de son cœur. Alors, elle s'accrocha à quelque chose de positif dans sa vie, une constante sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée depuis plusieurs années maintenant : Luka. La pensée de son petit-ami apporta à la fois une culpabilité grandissante mais également un baume apprécié sur ses blessures.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Répondit tendrement Adrien dans un anglais parfait. »

Mari' prit une autre inspiration tremblante, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. L'image de Luka s'imposa dans son esprit fragile. Elle s'y accrocha, comme une huitre à son rocher, comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Il le fallait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'encouragea intérieurement avant de se retourner, un sourire sur le visage.

Voir Aya accrochée au cou d'Adrien lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était _elle_ qui était dans ses bras même pas _cinq minutes_ avant. La nausée tordit son estomac. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Enfin… presque fait. Mais le mal était tout de même fait. Ils l'avaient _voulu_. Tous les deux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Adrien regrettait-il ce qui avait failli se passer ? Il lui avait dit que non… Mais maintenant que sa petite-amie – fiancée se rappela-t-elle amèrement – était là, serait-ce toujours la même réponse ?

« Je suis désolée d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça chez toi Marinette. S'excusa Aya timidement, les doigts emmêlés à ceux de son petit-ami. J'ai juste voulu le surprendre, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas. Reprit-elle, toujours en anglais vu qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot français, en se tournant vers la franco-chinoise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Je comprends totalement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oh non, ça ira. J'ai mangé rapidement dans l'avion. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Adrien va te montrer où installer tes affaires. Si tu veux te coucher maintenant, ne te gêne pas. Je sais que le décalage horaire peut être violent.

\- Adorable. Merci beaucoup Marinette. »

Elle se décrocha d'Adrien et vint encercler Marinette de ses bras. Surprise, elle se raidit légèrement et elle échangea un regard avec Adrien avant de resserrer ses propres bras autour des épaules d'Aya, un peu maladroitement.

« Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec vous tous. Adrien n'arrête pas de parler de vous. C'était frustrant de ne pas réellement vous connaitre et de ne vous parler que via skype ou watsapp. »

Mari' se contenta de sourire et s'écarta d'elle pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Je ne voudrais pas être impolie et m'enfermer tout de suite dans la chambre. Continua Aya, obligeant Mari' à se concentrer sur elle et ses paroles pour pouvoir comprendre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. En toute honnêteté, je ne vais pas tarder à partir également. J'avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui… Je suis désolée – _pas vraiment_. _Finit-elle par pensée._

\- Oh ? Tu… tu vas où ? Résonna la seule voix masculine de l'appart'.

_\- Loin de toi et elle. Songea-t-elle_. »

Au lieu de laisser sa pensée sortir de ses lèvres, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Adrien. Elle lui sourit doucement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa tristesse.

« Nous avions rendez-vous avec mes parents pour que je puisse perfectionner quelques techniques avec mon père.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Je… »

La franco-chinoise vit tout de suite qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il attendait ce rendez-vous avec impatience. Son père et lui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus et la perspective de passer une journée avec lui l'enchantait énormément. D'un autre côté, elle se doutait qu'il trouverait impoli voir blessant de quitter sa petite-amie quelques minutes après qu'elle soit venue. Et, en toute honnêteté, Marinette _refusait_ d'être dans l'appartement au moment où ils fêteraient sans aucun doute leurs retrouvailles.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment de base en français. S'imposa doucement Aya, de retour au bras d'Adrien. »

Conciliant, Adrien expliqua la situation. Aya fronça légèrement les sourcils et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, clairement en conflit. Marinette devança les choses et se racla la gorge.

« Je vais y aller. Restez ici tous les deux. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dires. Sourit-elle faussement, récoltant un léger froncement de sourcils d'Adrien.

\- Je devais t'aider pour les préparations des gâteaux.

\- Et tu le feras. Ne t'en fait pas. Rassura Mari', consciente que c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Si tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas. Minauda Aya, rappelant inlassablement qu'elle était là.

\- Non, je t'assure. »

Mari' faisait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour ne pas craquer ou ne pas perdre patience. Adrien le vit et piétina discrètement sur place, un peu mal à l'aise par l'accroche d'Aya sur lui. Pas qu'il se plaigne. Mais quand il repensait aux derniers évènements… il devait admettre que ce n'était pas très… correct de sa part. Seulement, Aya n'était au courant de rien et restait aveugle face au malaise grandissant.

« Où sont tes toilettes ? Grimaça-t-elle.

\- Au fond à droite.

\- Merci. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Adrien et le libéra de son emprise. Dès que la porte des toilettes se referma sur elle, le mannequin planta un regard mêlant inquiétude et regret dans celui de Mari'. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je vais bien Adrien. Murmura-t-elle pour qu'Aya n'entende pas leur échange, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé Mari' je…

\- Tout va bien. Sourit-elle tristement. On s'en doutait. Ce qui a failli se passer hier…

\- Ne dis pas que c'était une erreur. Coupa-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien que si. »

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants. Les deux sentaient les sentiments inavouables dans leur façon d'être, de se tenir l'un face à l'autre. Mais ils devaient restés comme ça : inavouables et secrets. C'était pour le mieux. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas affirmés à voix haute, ils restaient un fantôme sans certitude.

« Je…

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Avoua Marinette à voix basse, les yeux brillants. S'il te plait… »

Adrien l'attira rapidement dans ses bras après avoir franchi le peu d'espace entre eux. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et huma profondément son parfum.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre à chaque instant. Avoua-t-il à son tour. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois qu'Alya ou Nino ont entendu ces quelques mots. Ça me hante.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué pour nous deux ? Souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son étreinte.»

La voix enrouée de Marinette perturba Adrien. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, l'empêchant physiquement et psychologiquement de partir, de s'éloigner de lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais une chose. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques centimètres, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se regarder de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Il posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.

\- Je crois qu'Aya et Luka nous manquaient plus qu'on ne le croyait. »

Elle grimaça légèrement. Sortir ces deux noms, maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés, ne lui semblait ni correct ni juste. Mais, dans son esprit, c'était la seule explication possible. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils cohabitaient, chacun séparé de sa moitié. Alors, forcément, des lignes avaient été franchies. Mais ça ne signifiait rien de _réel_. Ils avaient juste comblé un manque affectif en le basculant sur son meilleur ami. Rien de plus.

« Peut-être. »

Un léger étirement déforma les lèvres fines d'Adrien. Ils posèrent d'un même mouvement leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils finiraient par comprendre. Ou, au pire, tout redeviendrait comme avant quand ils reprendraient leurs vies respectives.

Cette réalité la frappa à cet instant précis.

Le mariage était le week-end prochain. Adrien avait prévu de repartir quelques jours après, une fois tout en ordre ici pour ne rien laisser à Marinette après la fin des festivités. Ce qui veut dire que dans une semaine et demie, ils seraient de nouveau séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, pour reprendre leurs vies respectives. Rien qu'en y pensant, l'esprit de Mari' comprenait que quelque chose clochait, que ces pensées la faisaient trop grimacer intérieurement et avaient l'air trop amères.

Les choses se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes, non ?

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant les fit se séparer rapidement. Ils se raclèrent la gorge et Mari' s'échappa dans sa chambre, annonçant qu'elle se douchait rapidement pour pouvoir partir rapidement et les laisser seuls. Adrien la suivit des yeux alors qu'Aya revenait à ses côtés.

Oui, ils finiront par comprendre et redevenir ce qu'ils étaient.

* * *

**oOo**

Au lieu d'aller chez ses parents par le métro et mettre une vingtaine de minutes, Marinette décida d'y aller à pied afin de prendre l'air. Dès qu'elle quitta l'appartement, le poids sur son cœur se desserra. Quand elle sortit de son immeuble, il s'allégea encore un peu plus. Plus elle s'éloignait d'eux deux et plus sa respiration devenait facile. L'air frais d'octobre lui fit du bien. Pendant un instant, elle leva le visage au ciel et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle pourrait le faire. Elle l'avait déjà fait.

De nouveau convaincue que tout irait bien, elle commença donc sa marche. Ça lui éclaircirait les idées sans aucun doute. À peine dix minutes après son départ, elle prit son portable et appela Luka. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Elle souhaitait qu'il la réconforte. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Il a suffi de deux sonneries pour qu'il décroche.

« Hey Bébé. Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu me manques. »

C'était sorti avec plus de difficulté qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. La gorge nouée, elle inspira profondément, se perdant dans la douceur de sa voix et de sa musique. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement sur son lit de fortune, le portable mis en haut-parleur à côté de lui, la guitare en main. Elle l'imagina fermer les yeux au moment où les notes prirent une autre direction. Et, comme à chaque fois, la musique l'apaisa.

« Tu me manque aussi bébé. Je rentre bientôt.

\- Je sais. J'avais juste… besoin d'entendre ta voix.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Aya a débarqué en avance. Admit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur. Je ne peux pas le faire également.

\- Je sais. Ça m'a juste rappelé un peu brutalement que tu n'étais pas là depuis un moment.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Elle se mordit la langue. Elle devrait être celle qui s'excuse. Pour son comportement inapproprié. Pour ses pensées pas aussi fidèles qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Pour sa perte de contrôle sur son cœur. Encore.

La musique s'arrêta. Elle l'entendit prendre son portable et il le mit surement directement contre son oreille. Alors, pendant l'heure suivante, ils discutèrent calmement, de tout et de rien, comme s'il était à ses côtés. Peu à peu, son ressentiment envers elle-même s'amenuisait. Elle raccrocha au moment où elle entra dans la boulangerie de ses parents, lui murmurant un « je t'aime » qui lui fut rendu et qui réchauffa son cœur.

« Chérie. On ne t'attendait pas avant midi. Pour une fois que tu es en avance. Se moqua Tom en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas bien MiniBear ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Papa. Railla-t-elle.

\- Jamais. »

Il éclata de rire et laissa sa fille aller serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Sabine lui fit un sourire réconfortant qui la fit rire. Rapidement, la famille reprit leurs vieilles habitudes. Sabine et Mari' sur le devant de la boutique, servant les clients jusque midi, et Tom à l'arrière.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser et lui changer les idées.

* * *

**oOo**

« On t'attend pour manger ? »

Le portable de Marinette vibra alors qu'elle était en train de réaliser un combo spécial destiné à vaincre son père à UMS. Seulement, elle fut distraite, loupa son coup… et perdit la partie.

« OUI !

\- NON ! »

Sabine sursauta en entendant les deux hurlements simultanés provenant du salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au père et à la fille, plongés dans leur jeu depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Marinette râla et pris son portable, prête à incendier le responsable de sa défaite. Quand elle vit le nom d'Adrien, son moral chuta et son visage se chargea de tristesse. Ça n'échappa pas à Sabine, qui fronça les sourcils tout en regardant sa fille pianoter sur son portable.

« Désolée on s'est laissé emporter avec mon père. Je vais rester la nuit finalement. Ne retournez pas l'appart'. »

Elle ajouta un émoji clin d'œil, bien qu'elle ne soit pas réellement d'humeur à plaisanter. Quand elle reporta son regard sur son père, elle comprit qu'il était sur le point de se lever pour aller surveiller la levée d'une pâte qu'ils avaient fait une heure trente avant. Il lui sourit et s'éloigna, laissant les deux femmes ensembles.

« Ça dérange si je reste pour la nuit ? Demanda doucement Mari', récupérant leurs verres sur la table pour les ramener dans la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr que non chérie. Ta chambre est toujours là pour une raison tu sais ? répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Il y a un problème avec Adrien à l'appartement ? »

Marinette grimaça. Elle avait presque oublié que sa mère était très observatrice et très perspicace. Il ne servait à rien de nier ou de se renfermer. Et puis, elle avait toujours été très compréhensive et de très bons conseils. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'ouvrir une fois de plus à elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Aya est arrivée aujourd'hui alors… Tenta-t-elle tout de même de noyer le poisson.

\- Il n'y a que ça ? »

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard. L'une était invitante, pleine de compassion. L'autre était indécise et se sentait coupable d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'ajouter une couche à son infidélité envers Luka, que ça la rendait plus… réelle.

« La… la cohabitation a été un peu plus compliquée que prévue. Avoua-t-elle timidement, baissant le regard pour jouer avec le bord du verre entre ses mains.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas aussi bien entendu que tu ne le croyais ?

\- Non… Au contraire. Sous-entendit elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant presque à être réprimandé, à avoir une conférence sur l'importance de la fidélité dans un couple. Mais au lieu de ça, elle entendit un doux « Oh chérie » juste avant d'être engloutie dans un câlin réconfortant. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis ce matin coulèrent librement dans les bras de sa mère. Mari' réprima un sanglot et s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sabine caressa ses cheveux avant de frotter son dos, lui offrant toute la chaleur dont sa fille avait désespérément besoin.

« Je me sens mal pour Luka. Il ne s'est rien passé ou presque mais…

\- Mais vous l'avez voulu. Comprit-elle en se redressant, passant ses mains des deux côtés du visage de sa fille pour dégager les cheveux humides lui collant les joues.

\- Hier soir… hier soir, ça a été un peu plus intense. On flirt sur cette ligne depuis presque le début et hier… on l'a franchie et…

\- Calme-toi chérie. Adoucit Sabine, passant ses pouces sous les yeux de Marinette.

\- C'est tellement injuste pour Luka. Il est parfait avec moi et moi je…

\- Chérie. »

Sabine coupa sciemment Marinette, sachant très bien qu'elle allait partir dans un monologue qui finirait incohérent et qui la blesserait. Alors, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui transmis toute sa compassion et son amour. Elle caressa une mèche de cheveux, la plaquant derrière son oreille pour l'apaiser. Mari' sourit timidement.

« Un proverbe chinois dit qu'un bonheur nait dans le malheur. Mais que le malheur est caché dans le bonheur. »

Elle laissa ces paroles pénétrer l'esprit de sa fille. Jamais ce proverbe n'avait été aussi vrai qu'à cet instant présent. La réalisation était évidente dans le regard céruléen de Marinette. Elle haleta doucement. Non. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était malheureuse parce que c'était _faux_. Elle était _heureuse_.

_Mais l'es-tu autant qu'avant? Murmura perfidement une voix dans sa tête. _

Sabine continua alors.

« Si l'amour était facile, s'il était simple et rationnel, on n'aurait pas de peines de cœurs. Tu es humaine chérie. Et le cœur a ses raisons, son propre raisonnement qui peut parfois te laisser complètement dépassé par les évènements. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Juste une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Sourit-elle doucement. L'amour peut blesser. Ce n'est jamais agréable mais c'est une réalité. Et c'est ce qui te rend humaine, ce qui te rend si vivante.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maman ? Pleura-t-elle doucement. J'aime Luka. Et Adrien repart la semaine prochaine. C'est insensé. J'ai l'impression… l'impression que jamais je n'arriverais à réellement le dépasser.

\- Seul le véritable amour te poursuit, peu importe tes efforts pour t'en éloigner. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'un lien invisible existe entre deux âmes-sœurs et que ce lien est inébranlable.

\- Alors je vais avoir mal à chaque fois ?

\- Non chérie… Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, tu te souviens ? »

Le fantôme de Bridgette les engloba toutes les deux. Mari' ferma les yeux et se blotti contre sa mère. Elle aurait aimé avoir sa sœur avec elle. Pour l'aider à dépasser tout ça. Elle se laissa bercer par les souvenirs, de plus en plus flous, de sa sœur. Il faudrait qu'elle aille sur sa tombe bientôt. Lui parler lui faisait toujours énormément de bien.

« Suis ton cœur chérie. Murmura Sabine, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Sauf que mon cœur veut quelque chose d'impossible. Avoua-t-elle à sa mère… et à elle-même.

\- Tu en es sûre ? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant. Les bruits des pas de Tom les interrompirent. Marinette inspira et sécha rapidement ses yeux, donnant signe à sa mère que la conversation était finie. Pour le moment. Tom arriva tout souriant. Seulement, il remarqua rapidement l'ambiance et les yeux rougis de sa fille. Son premier instinct a été de se jeter sur elle pour l'engloutir dans un câlin géant et la protéger du monde extérieur. Mais un regard à sa femme l'en dissuada. Alors, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et défia une nouvelle fois sa fille à UMS.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher près de trois heures plus tard, Sabine s'enferma dans la salle de bain la première, laissant le père et la fille tous les deux. Mari' l'engloba dans un câlin, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et commença à monter les escaliers.

« Tu sais chérie…Commença tout doucement Tom en couvant sa fille du regard. Parfois, dans la vie, il faut être égoïste et ne pas penser aux autres.

\- Je… »

Elle ne sut trouver les mots qui lui manquaient. Elle regarda son père, qui l'encourageait encore et toujours, sans même savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté de l'avoir comme père et d'un amour débordant pour cet homme devant elle. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Merci papa.

\- J'aimerais que tu te poses une question. Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu préfères vivre avec des regrets ou avec des remords ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Rien qu'avec cette question, Marinette était sûre et certaine qu'il avait compris le problème. Son cœur s'accéléra, se répétant encore et encore cette question dans son esprit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

« J'y penserais. Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit MariBear. »

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

* * *

**oOo**

Marinette se réveilla en retard le lendemain matin… Encore. Elle qui s'était améliorée avec le temps, il avait fallu qu'elle revienne dormir dans son ancienne chambre pour retomber dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Résultat : elle quitta l'appartement de ses parents en râlant contre elle-même, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, sans récupérer ses affaires dispersées partout dans l'appart' et en prenant juste une seconde pour les embrasser avant de partir en courant sous le regard amusé du couple.

« Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sabine éclata de rire, embrassa son mari et revint derrière le comptoir pour réorganiser les pâtisseries en attendant le prochain client.

« Elle ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils iront bien tous les deux. Lui assura-t-elle avec amour, connaissant parfaitement son mari pour savoir qu'il s'inquiétait tout autant pour Adrien que pour sa fille.»

Elle récupéra les affaires de Marinette durant la pause déjeuner. Pour lui faire gagner du temps et un détour chez eux ce soir pour les récupérer, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mari', les bras chargés de ses affaires. Fredonnant, elle attrapa le double des clés et pénétra dans l'immeuble puis dans l'appartement. À aucun moment elle ne songea à la présence d'Adrien ou de sa petite amie.

« Sabine ? »

Elle hurla de peur, la main sur son cœur, laissant tomber le sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Oh mon Dieu Adrien ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Aya arriva en courant, affolée et jeta un coup d'œil à Sabine. Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea Adrien du regard.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Sourit-il, s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise sans accorder un regard à sa fiancée. Elle le serra légèrement dans ses bras.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici. J'ai oublié que tu étais là. Se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

\- Les pertes de mémoire commencent tôt. Rit-il, gagnant une frappe sur son biceps. »

Il éclata de rire. Aya se râcla la gorge, faisant de nouveau connaitre sa présence. Adrien se tourna vers elle, haussant rapidement les épaules en réponse à son regard mécontent et tendit la main pour qu'elle se rapproche. Elle lia ses doigts au sien.

« Aya, voici Sabine. La maman de Marinette. Sabine, Aya. Présenta-t-il simplement, pas sûr que Sabine maitrise l'anglais.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Aya. Salua-t-elle dans un anglais parfait en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à Adrien qui renifla. Je suis venue juste redéposer les affaires de Marinette. Elle les a oubliées ce matin.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Elle était en retard ? »

Le petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres d'Adrien fit lever les yeux de Sabine au ciel. Aya regarda entre les deux, un peu blessée qu'Adrien ait reprit la conversation en français, l'excluant involontairement – ou volontairement ? – de leur échange. Son portable vibra alors elle s'excusa, non sans lancer un regard assassin à son petit-ami. Adrien ne le vit qu'à moitié et se concentra sur Sabine.

« Tu veux un café ? Manger quelque chose ?

\- C'est gentil Adrien. Mais je ne vais pas tarder et rejoindre Tom.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir hier. »

Les sourires se fanèrent légèrement. Le regard de Sabine devint plus doux, plus maternel.

« On comprend. Tu nous as manqué mais on comprend parfaitement. Rassura-t-elle. Et sincèrement… je crois que Mari' avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. »

Elle avait hésité à ajouter cette dernière partie. Mais elle savait que Mari' et Adrien se disaient tout. C'était une règle qu'ils s'étaient établi après le premier vrai fiasco qui avait suivi leur première séparation. Ils avaient trop souffert des non-dits qui ont finis par une soirée qui les avait brisés tous les deux. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien dans l'état qu'était Marinette après cette soirée et son cœur se vrillait encore sur lui-même en y pensant. Alors, elle aussi serait franche avec lui. Les mots attristèrent Adrien. Son regard se voila d'un quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Elle… elle va bien ?

\- Autant que toi j'ai l'impression. »

Ce n'était pas une critique. Juste une parole d'une femme inquiète. Elle le couva du regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction où était partie Aya. Lorsqu'il ne le vit pas, il laissa un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler… tu sais que jamais je ne te jugerais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton encourageant de Sabine le fit sourire rapidement. Il se râcla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Le principal. Le plus important.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas… parce qu'on a… »

Il laissa le silence finir sa phrase. Les mots « presque trompés nos conjoints respectifs » étaient trop lourds pour sortir de ses lèvres. Ou même « parce que je n'arrête pas de la blesser, encore et encore, même après tout ce temps » était bien trop dur pour lui à admettre. Avoir Aya non loin d'eux le gênait. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, si elle les écoutait, il sentait que c'était une trahison qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle.

« Adrien, chéri. Sabine s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour attraper son regard. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Marinette. Vous êtes _humains_. Vous êtes jeunes. Et vous partagez un lien indéfinissable depuis le début. Personne, surtout pas vous, n'a le droit de vous blâmer pour ressentir quoique ce soit. Ne t'excuse _jamais_ d'avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler dans ta vie. Je sais que tu as été éduqué avec cette notion à cause de ton père… mais il a tort. Personne ne peut contrôler ce que veut son cœur. »

Elle posa une main protectrice sur sa joue, cherchant à le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui qui avait perdu sa mère, il s'étonnait toujours de voir avec quelle facilité il avait ce sentiment qui l'envahissait dès que Sabine s'occupait de lui. Il se sentait aimé, choyé. Il se sentait comme un membre appartenant pleinement à leur famille.

Il l'encercla dans ses bras.

« C'est dur. Vacilla-t-il, luttant contre les larmes.

\- Ce n'est jamais facile chéri. Mais vous vous en sortirez. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Ils restèrent là quelques instants. Seul le son de la voix d'Aya leur parvenait par moment. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Adrien consentit à libérer la femme de ses bras. Il lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement. Elle inspira et désigna le sac au sol du regard.

« J'ai déjà prévenue Mari' que je lui avais tout rapporté, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose.

\- J'irais les mettre dans sa chambre. Ou dans la cuisine, compléta-t-il en voyant un moule à pâtisserie dépasser.

\- Merci. Je vais y aller. On se voit au mariage ?

\- Sûr. Et merci Sabine. Pour votre soutien.

\- Toujours Adrien. Tu fais partie de la famille. »

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de chaleur, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots - surtout ceux venant de la bouche d'un Dupain-Cheng. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Aya sortit de sa chambre et vint les rejoindre.

« Encore ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer Aya. Reprit Sabine poliment. On se verra plus tard.

\- Au revoir. Sourit-elle, se blottissant contre son petit-ami. »

Sabine jeta un autre regard vers Adrien et tourna les talons.

« Si je peux me permettre une dernière chose. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter, en français. »

Sabine s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lança un regard en arrière, planta ses yeux amandes dans la verdure de ceux d'Adrien. Aya la regardait aussi mais elle préféra ne pas s'en occuper.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul véritable amour dans une vie. Et tous n'ont pas la chance de le rencontrer. »

Elle laissa planer un silence entre eux, couvant du regard le blond devant elle. Sa compassion l'atteignit et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le véritable amour ? Pourquoi l'image d'Aya n'était pas celle qui venait immédiatement dans son esprit ? Il lança un regard vers Sabine.

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas le suivre. »

Sur ce, elle quitta l'appartement, faisant un dernier geste d'au revoir à Aya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Aya, le regardant avec ses yeux bruns.

\- Hum… Que ça lui faisait bizarre de voir Nino se marier. Il est comme un fils pour elle. Et qu'elle est très heureuse pour lui et Alya.

\- Ooow. Si mignonne. »

Elle se détourna, retournant dans le salon récupérer son portable. Adrien la suivit du regard quelques instants avant de le reporter sur la porte close.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Marinette revint du travail ce lundi soir, l'appartement était vide. Elle appela Adrien par habitude, ce qui la fit grimacer en y songeant, et compris rapidement qu'il n'était pas là. Ni lui, ni Aya. Quelque part, cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, sachant qu'ils étaient surement en rendez-vous, en train de diner quelque part tous les deux. Mais, en même temps, le fait d'être seule – si on ne comptait pas les deux chats venus se jeter à ses pieds en miaulant à qui le plus fort – la soulageait un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à son appartement tout en posant ses clés et sourit doucement. Plagg commença à grimper sur sa jambe, plantant sans ménagement ses griffes dans sa peau. Elle grimaça et se pencha, donna une caresse à Tikki et prit Plagg dans ses bras. Elle le maintint devant elle, les bras tendus. Il se débattit légèrement, cherchant à l'atteindre pour se blottir contre elle. Finalement, elle craqua et l'approcha de son cou où il se blotti.

« Décidément, toi et moi avons pas mal de point commun. Tu sais que j'adore me blottir dans le cou également ? »

Elle lança un regard vers le chat noir qui ne lui accorda pas même une seconde d'attention. Il continuait de ronronner contre elle tout en se frottant à son cou. Elle rigola.

« Désolée Plagg mais je vais aller me doucher. Alors à moins que tu n'aimes l'eau… »

Il tenta de s'accrocher à elle quand elle le reposa mais rien n'y fit. Tikki sauta sur lui. Il se hérissa et bientôt, les deux chats se coursaient dans l'appartement, se sautant dessus et roulant en boule avant de repartir de plus belle dans la course poursuite. Marinette les regarda tendrement le temps de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux en chignon désordonné et mouillé, un pyjama léger mais confortable, la jeune femme ressortit de la salle de bain. L'appartement était toujours vide. Elle ne savait pas quand le couple rentrerait mais, sincèrement, elle espérait le plus tard possible. Même si la journée lui avait permise de se reconcentrer, de relativiser les choses, elle ne se sentait pas encore très à l'aise avec l'idée de les voir _ensemble_. Mais connaissant Adrien, il jouerait sans doute le grand jeu et lui ferait peut-être même visiter Paris de nuit. Ils ne seraient pas là avant longtemps.

Elle en était sûre.

Alors, elle alluma sa télé, mis Youtube et lança sa playlist préférée avant d'augmenter le volume. Rapidement, la musique combla le silence de l'appartement. Avec un grand sourire, Mari' commença à chanter les paroles et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se laissant prendre par le rythme. Comme un automate, elle sortit les affaires rapportées par sa mère –elle devrait d'ailleurs remercier Adrien pour les avoir ranger – et quelques ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la pâte à biscuit qu'elle voulait faire. Après tout, le mariage était dans quatre jours si on ne comptait plus ce lundi soir et si on se donnait le vendredi soir comme date limite pour finir les pâtisseries. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ! Et qu'elle finisse de perfectionner ces fameux biscuits qui parsèmeraient le gâteau principal. Une fois la recette trouvée, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de les colorer et de les façonner dans les formes qu'elle souhaitait.

Quand tout fut mis sur le plan de travail devant elle, sa chanson préférée commença. Elle chanta un peu plus fort, se dandinant en récupérant cette fois les ustensiles qui lui seront utiles. Aussi, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite Adrien et Aya rentrer. Elle ne remarqua pas le visage étonné de l'Américaine et le sourire très –trop – amusé d'Adrien. Ce dernier ferma doucement la porte, demandant à Aya avec ses doigts près de ses lèvres de ne pas faire de bruit. Il tourna pleinement son attention vers la brune, croisa les bras et admira le spectacle. Sa voix monta un peu plus fort, ses hanches bougèrent un peu plus, lui rappelant une autre nuit et une autre danse.

Il se redressa, mal à l'aise à cause de cette pensée alors qu'Aya était à ses côtés et décida de jouer un peu. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, s'éloignant d'Aya par la même occasion. C'était traitre mais il en avait besoin. Mari' lui avait manqué aujourd'hui.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Avec du recul, Adrien s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir le nez cassé à ce moment-là. Marinette hurla et fit un bond monstrueux, manquant de très près son visage alors qu'elle se tournait d'une façon presque acrobatique pour lui faire face. Son regard s'écarquilla quand elle le vit, avec Aya en fond, l'observer. Immédiatement, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Plagg et Tikki prirent la fuite au fond de l'appartement. Puis, son regard se chargea de colère.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Cria-t-elle, le frappant avec sa pelle en bois. T'es taré de faire peur aux gens comme ça. Continua-t-elle, attisant le fou rire d'Adrien alors qu'il reculait, les mains devant lui tout en essayant de se protéger de son arme.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Joli déhanché. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil effronté, ce qui la cloua sur place. Immédiatement, il prit également conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et il se raidit légèrement. Il se souvint qu'Aya ne comprenait pas un mot français et cette constatation eut deux effets. La première, il se détendit très rapidement. La seconde, il se sentit presque coupable de flirter si ouvertement avec Marinette devant sa petite-amie. L'idée qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans cet appart' était visiblement plus compliqué à assimiler qu'il ne le pensait. Devant le regard désapprobateur de Mari', il haussa simplement les épaules. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Tu prépares des biscuits ? Demanda-t-il en anglais, essayant d'inclure Aya dans la conversation.

\- Oh… euh… ouais. Je peaufine la recette qu'on a mise en place hier avec mon père. Tu m'aides ?

\- Oh que oui. S'émerveilla-t-il, jetant sa veste sur une chaise un peu plus loin et remontant les manches de son polo. On est deux à faire ce magnifique gâteau de mariage. »

Il désigna du menton le croquis du gâteau qu'il avait accroché au frigo. C'était magnifique et il avait hâte de le voir finit. Mais pour ça… il fallait mettre la main à la pâte. Il rigola de sa blague interne, gagnant un regard sceptique de Marinette. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et lui tourner le dos.

« C'est vous deux qui faite le gâteau du mariage ? »

La voix d'Aya semblait… étrange. Quand Mari' se retourna une fois de plus pour la voir, elle remarqua le scepticisme dans ses yeux, voir même une sorte de jugement. Elle inspira profondément, ne souhaitant pas commencer à voir des choses qu'elle devait sans doute imaginer.

« N'est-ce pas mieux si c'est un professionnel qui le fait ? »

Inspire. Expire.

Lentement.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un bref regard mais la brune eut du mal à retenir une grimace.

« Surtout que, excuse-moi chéri, mais tu n'es pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde. »

Inspire. Expire.

Adrien se tendit légèrement à ses côtés. Mari' vit même ses épaules légèrement s'affaisser. Oh que non. Cette fille ne l'abaisserait pas _chez elle, devant elle_. Non. Jamais. Alors, avec un sourire le plus faux qui soit et un ton aussi mielleux que possible pour cacher son amertume, Mari' vint se mettre au niveau d'Adrien et répondit.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour nous. Adrien et moi sommes une excellente équipe en cuisine. Nous étions habitués à cuisiner ensemble quand il était encore à Paris. On y arrivera. »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et sourit vivement quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. La bonne humeur dansait dans les pupilles verdoyantes de son meilleur plus qu'ami. Lui aussi, des souvenirs de soirées passées ensemble à se chamailler autour de la cuisine devaient lui revenir en mémoire.

« On y arrive toujours. Termina-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule complice. Et puis, reprit-il en plaquant un sourire issu de ses séances photos adolescentes, c'est important pour nos meilleurs amis que ce soit nous qui le faisions. »

Aya haussa simplement les épaules et reprit son portable, vérifiant un message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sérieusement, elle passait combien de temps sur son portable ? C'était effrayant !

« Si vous le dites. L'important est de plaire aux mariés. Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Exactement. Maintenant, nous devons nous y mettre si on veut terminer à temps. Prêt Chaton ? Demanda-t-elle en français à la fin. »

Il lui lança un regard amusé et hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent à entrer dans leur bulle sous l'œil semi-attentif d'Aya. Quand elle vit Adrien, après dix minutes à les observer, plonger avec gourmandise son doigt dans la pâte crue et lécher son doigt en gémissant de plaisir, elle renifla et s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop en manger chéri. Ce sera mauvais pour ta ligne. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Intérieurement, Marinette roula des yeux et répéta sa phrase en lui donnant une fois niaisarde. Extérieurement, elle afficha un visage neutre, tendant presque vers une culpabilité feinte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons prévu beaucoup de sport dès demain pour compenser. Se souvint-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Aya, plissant les yeux en cherchant à comprendre.

\- Nos cours pour apprendre la chorégraphie d'ouverture du bal avec les mariés commencent demain soir. Et d'après Alya, le prof' nous en fait baver.

\- Vous faites l'ouverture du bal avec les mariés ? S'indigna presque la rousse.

\- Une partie. Ainsi que la deuxième chanson.

\- Comment ça se fait ? C'est nul comme principe.

\- Alya et Nino nous l'ont demandé. Coupa Adrien, visiblement irrité. Al' est ma meilleure amie et Nino est comme un frère pour Mari'. Nous sommes un quatuor inséparable.

\- Tu habites de l'autre côté du monde chéri. Niveau « inséparable », on a déjà connu mieux. »

Il lui lança un regard noir, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne pas aller sur ce terrain glissant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Adrien souffrait de cette distance. Lui balancer ça en pleine figure était purement méchant de sa part. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se rabaissait à ça.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on passe presque notre vie à nous parler. Tu t'en plains suffisamment, non ? C'est un honneur pour nous d'être leurs témoins et ça nous fait plaisir de leur faire plaisir. Ils veulent qu'on leur fasse le gâteau ? Pas de problème. On le fait avec joie. Ils veulent qu'on les accompagne pour les premières danses de leur nouvelle vie ? C'est quelque chose de très intime qu'ils nous demandent de partager avec eux et c'est avec fierté que j'irais danser avec eux et Mari'. On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se marient que ça va changer. Alors ne dit pas que c'est nul. Ils font leur mariage à leur image et leurs envies. »

Mari' lui sourit tendrement et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, lui apportant tout le soutien qu'il méritait. Elle était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Aya ne le lâcha pas du regard. Après quelques secondes de bataille visuelle, elle capitula et souffla un « Vous êtes bizarres les français » qui, étrangement, ne les vexa pas. Oui, ils étaient bizarres, peut-être. Mais ils étaient une _famille_. Et toutes les familles ont leurs bizarreries.

C'est ce qui les rend si _unique_.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction. Plus que trois chapitres après celui ci et ce sera la fin. Le prochain sera finit dans la journée et l'avant dernier suivra la foulée. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de contre-temps et aucun retard dans les prochaines publications. **

**Encore merci pour les commentaires ;) Et désolée, mais Aya va rester quelques temps encore sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. **

**Sur ce... {Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Aya s'empara de la télécommande pour baisser un peu le son de la télé. Marinette lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait arrêter la musique pour mettre une émission si elle le souhaitait. Aya les observa un instant de plus, alors qu'ils se remettaient dans une espèce de routine qu'ils avaient l'air de pratiquer facilement. Ses yeux posés sur Adrien, elle sourit doucement lorsqu'elle remarqua sa concentration quand il façonna les biscuits sur la plaque. Les observer tous les deux en cuisine était… perturbant. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui l'ennuyait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Ils avaient une facilité à communiquer, parfois même qu'au travers d'un regard. Ils avaient une fluidité dans leurs mouvements, souvent synchronisés sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Aya en serait presque jalouse. Quand elle cuisinait avec Adrien, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était des chocs l'un contre l'autre, des descriptions plus complètes pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre et des mouvements un peu hachés. Pas ce qu'_ils_ partageaient.

Aya grinça des dents et décida de ne plus les observer, se concentrant sur un nouvel épisode de sa série du moment.

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien entra dans le bureau de son père. Aya était deux étages plus bas, en train de faire ajuster la robe qu'elle avait demandée à Gabriel pour le mariage. Gabriel termina rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire puis verrouilla son ordinateur pour porter son attention sur son fils. Un silence gênant s'imposa entre eux deux. Leur relation n'avait pas réellement évoluée depuis que le jeune homme était parti pour l'Amérique, ce qui l'attristait un peu. Okay, peut-être beaucoup. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu ce lien qu'il existait entre un père et son fils. Par moment, il se surprenait à croire que son véritable père affectif était plus Tom Dupain. Sincèrement, il s'entendait bien mieux avec cet homme, bien que la distance entre eux les avait fait perdre un peu de vue. Mais il savait que Mari' donnait souvent de ses nouvelles à son père. Et Adrien ne manquait jamais une occasion de demander des nouvelles de ses deux parents. N'était-ce pas ce que tout enfant faisait ? Ou tout parent ? En y réfléchissant, Adrien doutait que son père prendrait autant de nouvelles de lui si ce n'était pas le biais de son travail et de sa participation ponctuelle aux évènements liés à la mode aux Etats-Unis.

Déprimant. Ou pathétique. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Les deux parents s'observèrent un instant, chacun campant sur ses positions.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Bien sûr, il ferait une _critique_. À croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça. Adrien inspira silencieusement en serrant les dents.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je te vois si peu depuis ton retour sur Paris ? Continua-t-il, acerbe.

\- La préparation du mariage demande beaucoup de temps. Et je profite de mes _vacances_ pour avancer grandement sur mon mémoire et rencontrer certains interlocuteurs. Se justifia-t-il, appuyant bien sur le mot vacance.

\- Je vois. Heureusement que ma future bru semble se soucier un peu plus de me rencontrer dans ce cas. Je devrais la remercier. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, lançant un regard peu avenant vers son fils unique. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est temps que je te donne ce qui te revient. »

Perplexe, Adrien regarda l'expression de son père légèrement s'attendrir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son coffre-fort. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard à la hauteur du blond, il déposa un écrin avec douceur sur la table devant lui.

Le cœur d'Adrien manqua un battement. Immédiatement, une paire d'yeux d'un bleu céruléen vinrent en mémoire. Il se secoua mentalement, chassant cette image de son esprit. Ce n'était pas correct. Sa gorge se serra, s'assécha et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la boite lourde de sens. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une vision et que la boite était bel et bien là. Il la regarda pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, n'osant même pas approcher sa main pour toucher l'écrin.

« Ta mère voulait te la donner quand le moment serait venu. »

La voix de son père avait perdu son amertume, son contrôle habituel. Cependant, les yeux d'Adrien refusèrent de quitter l'objet des yeux pour se poser sur l'homme devant lui. Ils refusaient de voir l'émotion, si rare, marquer ses traits fatigués par l'âge. Au lieu de ça, ils se concentrèrent sur ce qui était devant eux. Peu à peu, l'image floue de sa mère dansa devant lui. Il sourit légèrement, regrettant de ne pas avoir su garder plus de détails d'elle dans sa mémoire.

« Merci père. »

Adrien douta un instant que son père ait pu entendre son faible chuchotement. Mais il se racla la gorge, comme pour chasser un trémolo dans sa voix, indiquant à son fils qu'il l'avait entendu. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, fixant chacun la boite sur la table. Timidement, la main d'Adrien s'approcha d'elle, la caressa comme si elle était fragile au point de se briser avec un seul toucher. L'ancien mannequin fronça légèrement les sourcils, son esprit se livrant une bataille qu'il n'aurait jamais cru _possible_. Même s'il aimait Aya énormément et que l'idée de l'épouser lui réchauffait le cœur, le nom de Marinette ne cessait de grandir en lui. Comme un fantôme du passé qui venait le hanter, encore et encore.

« Quand j'ai vu l'annulaire d'Aya sans bague, je me suis demandé ce qui t'avais empêcher de lui passer une bague de fiançailles au doigt. Puis, je me suis souvenu que je ne t'avais pas encore transmis le bijou de ta mère et j'ai compris. »

L'amertume s'installa au fond de sa gorge. La honte aussi. Sincèrement ? Il n'avait jamais même _pensé_ à donner la bague de sa mère à Aya. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'aller acheter une bague. Sa discussion avec Alya en début de mois lui revint en mémoire. Il rigola intérieurement, comprenant qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Fut un temps où il était un romantique sans limite, où il aurait planifié la meilleure demande en mariage possible. Le genre d'évènement qui serait resté gravé dans sa mémoire et dans celle de sa fiancée – il se força à ne pas se dire le nom de Marinette ! – et qui aurait suinté le romantisme par tous les côtés. Mais, à cette époque, il n'était pas avec Aya. Et il avait grandi. Tout simplement. Alors non, sa demande, si on peut considérer ça comme une demande, n'avait pas été romantique. Ni même la suite des évènements. Les choses s'étaient faites toutes seules, naturellement. Ce n'était pas si mal, non ?

Pourtant, son esprit refusait de trouver cette tranquillité, cette certitude qui habitait tous les hommes fraichement fiancés, Nino et son _père_ en premier. Pas besoin de poser la question à Nino : Adrien était sûr de connaitre sa réponse. Il connaissait aussi l'avis d'Alya. Et, en dehors de son père, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres personnes vers qui se tourner. Alors, il força sa question à sortir de ses lèvres… juste pour avoir un avis supplémentaire.

« Comment as-tu su que maman était la bonne ? »

Il regarda brièvement son père et fut étonné de voir le choc sur son visage. Il grimaça intérieurement, se maudissant d'avoir osé entamée une telle conversation privé avec lui. Seulement, le regard de Gabriel se chargea d'une … douceur ? presque inédite pour lui, ce qui le déstabilisa. Mal à l'aise, il se tortilla sur son siège, regardant son père faire le tour du bureau pour s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Jamais Gabriel n'eut l'air aussi vulnérable devant quiconque, même devant son propre fils.

Ils s'observèrent quelques temps.

Puis, Gabriel bougea, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une enveloppe. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et fit apparaitre deux photos qu'il posa devant Adrien. Deux photos que Nathalie lui avait mis sous les yeux un soir alors qu'ils discutaient de sa relation avec Aya et des répercussions qu'avait le retour de son fils en France si longtemps sans sa fiancé. Les journaux ne s'étaient pas fait prier concernant les rumeurs. L'une d'entre elle, celle qui était la plus persistante malgré les efforts de Gabriel pour les diminuer, fut celle disant qu'Adrien quittait sa fiancée actuelle pour retourner auprès de son premier amour. Preuve à l'appui : plusieurs photos de lui et Marinette déambulant dans la rue, visiblement en plein préparatif de mariage _pour Alya_. Détail souvent oublié dans les articles de presse. Heureusement que ces potins n'ont jamais traversé l'Atlantique pour se retrouver aux Etats-Unis.

Bref… devant lui se trouvait deux photos. Deux photos qui avaient donné des insomnies à Gabriel, qui s'était demandé plus d'une fois si, pour une fois, les ragots n'auraient pas une part de vérité au fond.

La première qu'observa Adrien fut celle de lui et d'Aya, prise près de deux mois avant, alors qu'ils étaient à un gala de charité pour une œuvre caritative dont Aya tenait particulièrement. Ils étaient tous les deux, bras enlacés, se regardant et se souriant tendrement. C'était une bonne soirée. Adrien se souvint facilement qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés.

La seconde était bien plus récente. La semaine dernière seulement. Cette fois, il était accompagné de Marinette, quand ils étaient allés chez le fleuriste pour choisir les derniers bouquets d'agréments qui seront réparti sur toutes les tables. On les voyait en train de se chamailler, Adrien chatouillant le cou de la brune avec une branche de ces herbes de pampa en forme de plume. Leurs sourires étaient contagieux et il y avait un petit quelque chose sur cette photo qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

Les yeux de Gabriel se plissèrent légèrement quand il vit l'expression d'Adrien s'illuminer. Il inspira profondément et retint son souffle.

« Je crois que la réponse est sous tes yeux depuis le début. Souffla-t-il, une nouvelle fatigue engourdissant ses membres. Aurais-tu des doutes sur ce que veut ton cœur ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et une vieille conversation, un vieux regret et un vieux doute refirent brutalement surface dans son esprit. Il avait combattu ce sentiment depuis des années. Depuis plus de six ans et demi. Nathalie l'avait rassuré à maintes reprises. Lui-même avait été étonné par ce regret. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Un Agreste ne doutait jamais. Surtout pas lui.

« Puis-je être honnête sans être jugé Père ? »

Gabriel fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment que sa relation avec son fils n'était pas la meilleure. Mais c'était blessant de constater qu'Adrien n'osait pas s'ouvrir à lui sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Avait-il était si horrible avec lui pour qu'il puisse exister un tel doute dans son esprit ? Il était son père après tout. Quoiqu'il se passe, il serait toujours, au final, du côté de son fils. Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé en prenant soin de lui, en prenant les meilleures décisions qu'il était possible de prendre ? Visiblement, ses intentions n'avaient pas été prises pour ce qu'elles étaient…

Échec. Ce sentiment d'échec le cloua sur place quelques secondes.

Il croisa le regard vert d'Adrien, tellement semblable à celui de sa femme. Il céda.

« Bien sûr que oui Adrien. Rien ne sortira de ce bureau et je ne te jugerais pas. Pas quand ça concerne le cœur. »

Lui-même avait bataillé pour pouvoir être avec Émilie. Il s'était dressé contre sa famille, sa belle-famille pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Un peu comme Adrien et Marinette lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. A cette époque, Gabriel s'était presque surpris à comparer leur histoire à la sienne.

« Honnêtement, reprit timidement Adrien, clairement mal à l'aise, quand j'ai « proposé » en quelques sortes à Aya, l'idée de donner la bague de maman ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Avoua-t-il. Je… »

L'hésitation dans sa voix, les regards rapides qu'il lui lançait, rendirent nerveux Gabriel. Nerveux ! Et impatient. Là encore, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à de tels sentiments.

« Je me suis toujours dis que le jour où je la donnerais, ce serait à Marinette. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais cela suffit pour donner à Gabriel l'impression qu'une bombe lui tombait sur la tête. Les paroles de la franco-chinoise résonnèrent dans son esprit. Celles qu'elle avait prononcées quand ils se sont quittés ce fameux jour à l'aéroport. Celles qui avaient fait germer tant de doutes et de regrets dans son esprit par la suite. Celles qu'il avait combattues pendant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois.

« Mais nous ne sommes plus ensembles depuis si longtemps. C'est ridicule de s'accrocher à cette idée. »

C'était comme si Adrien essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Gabriel était bouche-bée, regardant son fils effleurer la photo de lui et Marinette. Il était peut-être connu pour être quelque de froid, distant, peut-être même arrogant, mais il savait reconnaitre l'amour quand il le voyait. Du moins, il l'espérait. Et l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de ces deux-là sur la photo ne trompait personne. S'il avait eu encore un doute quand Nathalie l'avait prévenu que les ragots étaient sans doute vrais cette fois, bien qu'Adrien n'en soit pas encore conscient, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible maintenant. Pas quand on voyait ce regard nostalgique, triste et empli de regrets caresser la photo.

« Tu as raison. Je devrais sans doute la donner à Aya. En espérant qu'elle lui plaise. »

Gabriel tiqua, sortant de sa transe. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

« Satisfait ? Vous avez enfin réussi à nous séparer. Vous avez réussi à mettre un océan entre nous. Dites-moi M. Agreste, qu'est-ce que ça fait de briser le cœur de votre fils ? »

L'écho des paroles de Marinette résonna encore et encore dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir si clairement de ses paroles ?

« Ce sont les mots que Marinette m'a adressé dès que tu as disparu derrière la porte d'embarquement. »

Il plongea son regard gris dans celui de son fils, clairement surpris par cet échange à cœur ouvert.

« Je n'ai jamais souhaité de te briser Adrien. Je suis désolé si tel est le cas. »

Adrien ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au lieu de ça, il continuait de fixer son père, ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans l'espoir qu'à un moment, son cerveau se reconnecte et trouve quelque chose à dire. Le téléphone de Gabriel sonna, brisant leur instant. Il se redressa, gratta sa gorge et décrocha.

« M. Rue vient d'arriver. Annonça Nathalie.

\- Donnez-nous une minute.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Le silence regagna la pièce. Gabriel regarda une dernière fois son fils avant de se lever, mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Pour répondre à ta question Adrien, je n'ai jamais eu de doute. C'était une évidence que ta mère était celle que je voulais à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Quand il y a un doute, il n'y a pas de doute. Quoique tu décides, qui que tu choisisses, je serais à tes côtés. Peu importe les répercussions médiatiques. Précisa-t-il devant le scepticisme – presque insultant franchement ! – de son fils. Tu as ma bénédiction dans tous les cas. »

Il lui lança un regard entendu. Adrien déglutit et se leva à son tour. Un dernier regard et il se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte, non sans avoir récupérer l'écrin. Il n'avait pas de réponse réelle, mais un poids qu'il ne pensait pas porter s'était retiré de son cœur.

« Merci Père. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et regarda son fils disparaitre derrière la porte.

* * *

**oOo**

Aya le rejoignit dans l'espace détente de l'entreprise. Adrien bouquinait une nouvelle revue, plongé dans sa lecture. OU du moins, c'est l'image qu'il donnait. Intérieurement, il avait un monologue qui le laissait insatisfait. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, déplaçant le magasine sur la table basse. Adrien lui sourit doucement alors qu'elle se penchait pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent rapidement.

« Tu as fini ? Demanda poliment Adrien en se levant.

\- Oui. La robe est magnifique.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Un silence s'étira entre eux, ce qui chagrina un peu la jeune femme. Jetant un coup d'œil à son fiancé, elle le vit les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il prenait toujours cette expression quand il réfléchissait à quelque chose. C'était mignon. Elle interrompit ses pensées en enroulant son bras autour du sien, attira son attention.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air pensif.

\- Excuse-moi Aya. Sourit-il difficilement. Ce n'est… rien.

\- Si c'est à propos d'hier, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'abaisser ou quoique ce soit. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à vos coutumes de France.

\- Ce n'est pas une coutume. C'est juste la volonté de nos meilleurs amis. »

L'amertume de la veille revint dans son cœur. En même temps, il pouvait la comprendre et il se sentait un peu déchiré. Il prit le temps de bien détailler Aya, pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas. Mais Marinette… Elle était quelque chose à part entière. Il l'aimait aussi. Depuis si longtemps.

La bague était très légère. Pourtant, cachée dans sa poche, elle pesait une tonne. Adrien ne savait pas quoi faire. Ou, du moins, il s'en persuadait.

« J'aimerais qu'on soit un peu plus classique pour notre mariage. Continua-t-elle, inconsciente du combat intérieur auquel se livrait le blond. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle le regarda avec espoir. La culpabilité frappa de plein fouet Adrien. Comment pouvait-il douter maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir si indécis après trois ans de vie commune avec cette merveilleuse jeune femme ? Celle qui l'avait soutenue depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Celle qui lui avait redonné gout à l'amour ?

_Elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire si tu étais resté avec Marinette._

Sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter, encore et encore, quelque chose qu'il avait refusé de croire. Car, même s'il le l'admettait pas, Aya n'était-elle pas son second choix ? Jamais il ne serait sortit avec elle si sa relation avec Marinette avait tenue. S'ils étaient restés ensembles.

_Arrête tes conneries Agreste. Vous l'avez voulu tous les deux. C'était votre choix. _

Il serra les dents et afficha un léger sourire à Aya. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, le forçant à se mettre face à elle. Elle soupira et l'embrassa tendrement, lui murmurant un « Je t'aime » rempli d'amour dès que ses lèvres se séparèrent des siennes. Le sourire d'Adrien s'agrandit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien rejoignit directement ses trois amis au studio de danse. Quand il arriva, Alya et Nino discutaient avec le chorégraphe alors que Marinette finissait de retirer sa veste pour ne rester qu'en brassière de sport. Adrien sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer.

« Prête pour le cours ?

\- J'espère ne pas trop te marcher dessus. Railla-t-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers lui.

\- Tu seras parfaite, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, reconnaissante qu'il la rassure une fois de plus. Ce ne serait pas la première danse entre eux, loin de là. Mais ça commençait à remonter à plusieurs années déjà. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pratiqué depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle n'avait fait que quelques slows avec Romain ou Luka, rien de plus. Alors enchainer plusieurs pas sans trébucher ou écraser le pied de son partenaire ? Ce serait un exploit en soit. Finalement, c'était sans doute cette danse qui l'effrayait le plus dans l'histoire. Même faire un gâteau de mariage lui semblait moins compliqué.

« Fais-moi confiance. Murmura Adrien, forçant son regard à croiser le sien. »

Comment faisait-il pour toujours comprendre ses pensées ? Comment faisait-il pour toujours trouver les mots qui la rassureraient ?

« Toujours. »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança lui fit battre le cœur. Elle gagna de nouveau confiance en elle, en lui, en _eux_. Alors, elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire pour rien. Adrien lui tendit son coude pour qu'elle s'y accroche et, ensemble, ils s'approchèrent des futurs mariés et du prof'.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Sourit-il en les accueillant.

\- Quelle chanson avez-vous choisit? Demanda Adrien, enthousiasme.

\- Allez Dude, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver tout seul. Rit Nino en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Nous n'avons pas été très originaux. Avoua Alya, amusée. »

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent un instant, comme si la réponse était écrite sur le visage de l'autre. Pas original ? La seule chanson qui vint à l'esprit de Marinette qui était très choisit pour les ouvertures de bal et qui était adorée par les deux futurs mariés était…

« Perfect. Chuchota-t-elle, dérivant son regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis. »

Leurs sourires rayonnants furent suffisants pour confirmer sa théorie. Les yeux d'Adrien s'illuminèrent. Il adorait cette chanson aussi. Il s'appuya contre Marinette, attirant son attention. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, ils se sourirent tendrement. Cette chanson leur allait bien. Ils avaient bien choisit.

« Okay. En place. Vous deux, mettez-vous sur le côté pour le moment. Vous entrez après le premier couplet. »

D'un hochement de tête, Adrien amena Marinette sur le côté, laissant place au couple qui se mettait au centre de la pièce. Les premières notes se firent entendre. Ils entrèrent dans leur bulle, d'immense sourire sur leurs lèvres.

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead_

Le chorégraphe donna un léger hochement de tête en direction d'Adrien. Comprenant, le blond s'empara doucement de la main de sa partenaire. Elle détacha son regard de ses meilleurs amis et plongea dans celui verdoyant de son premier véritable amour. Il s'avança vers le centre, l'entrainant doucement avec lui.

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Il la positionna face à lui, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. D'un coup d'œil, le professeur l'intima de bouger comme il l'entendait afin qu'il puisse les observer et adapter sans doute la chorégraphie en fonction de leur niveau.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time_

Adrien connaissait les paroles. Et, vu l'expression dans les yeux de Marinette, elle aussi. C'est pour ça que les paroles trouvèrent un écho dans leurs cœurs. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vieux que Nino et Alya quand ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Durement. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent, comme pour se remémorer plus précisément ce que c'était d'être ensemble. L'emprise d'Adrien sur la main de Mari' se raffermit avec une tendresse oubliée et sa main sur sa hanche commença à tracer de légers cercles du bout des doigts.

_Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

À cet instant, ils rebasculèrent dans leur petite bulle une fois de plus. Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était plus dans ces yeux là que leur cœur se trouvait.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Pas pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, des souvenirs revinrent en mémoire. Marinette ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par les bras rassurant d'Adrien. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité entre ses bras. Elle l'était à l'époque, elle l'était maintenant et elle le serait toujours. Danser avec lui à nouveau était d'une facilité déconcertante. Son cœur avait peut-être oublié ce que c'était que d'enchainer les pas, mais pas son corps. Gagnant en confiance, Adrien élargit ses pas, tombant dans une valse s'accordant au rythme de la chanson. Sur la dernière phrase, il l'écarta de lui avec douceur et la fit tournoyer avant de la ramener dans ses bras. Ils se sourirent sans se lâcher du regard.

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

Marinette avait été un pilier pour lui. Une force contre laquelle s'appuyer pendant des années. Une douce force qui l'avait soutenu dans toutes ses décisions… Même celles qui avaient brisées son cœur. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer pour se relever. Il l'avait vu pleurer de désespoir avant de pouvoir rire de nouveau comme si rien d'horrible ne lui était arrivé. Le souvenir de Wang était encore quelque chose qui hantait ses nuits parfois. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Ni Aya, ni Alya, ni Nino… et certainement pas Marinette. Mais c'était un fait. Le souvenir d'elle blessée par ce connard suffisait pour lui donner envie de vomir, pour…

Une main glissa le long de son bras, l'effleurant pour le ramener discrètement à la réalité. Quand cette main atteignit son cou, Adrien réalisa que Mari' le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien pour la rassurer.

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

Elle avait été à ses côtés quand il s'était opposé à son père pour suivre son rêve. Elle l'avait poussé à suivre son rêve… se brisant au passage. Pourtant, partager sa vie avec elle avait fait partit de ce rêve. L'avait-elle oublié ou cette chanson ramenait-elle chez elle aussi ce rêve lui aussi brisé ?

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
_

Laissant les souvenirs l'envahir, Marinette trouva un peu trop facile d'associer la chanson à ce qu'ils étaient à l'époque. Elle avait trouvé un amour pur, sincère, passionnant, dévorant et d'une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Adrien avait été à ses côtés à chaque instant. Il avait été cette force rassurant, protectrice dont son moi plus jeune avait eu désespérément besoin. Elle lui avait tout dit dans les moindres détails sur son histoire avec Wang. Même Nino, son plus proche ami à cette époque, n'avait pas tout su. Il avait su bien plus que d'autres mais pas autant qu'Adrien. Adrien avait tout su. Chaque geste déplacé, chaque mot qui l'avait renfermée pour mieux la briser. Et il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber malgré son sombre secret. Malgré cette honte, cette blessure qu'elle portait, qu'elle porte encore. Il avait été ce baume réparateur que son cœur avait absorbé sans ménagement. Et, pour ça, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Luka ne savait rien.

_To __carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fightin' against all odds_

La vie qu'elle s'était imaginée à ses côtés n'était plus que de la fumée dispersée par le temps. Elle n'était plus réaliste, plus réalisable. Pourtant, alors qu'elle le laissait la faire tourner une fois de plus, quand son regard rencontra une fois de plus le sien, elle put revoir cette vie l'espace d'une seconde. Elle se réchauffa immédiatement. Cette fois, elle pourrait faire un deuil moins violent de cette vie, n'est-ce pas ?

_I know we'll be alright this time_

Parce qu'ils iront bien, quoiqu'il arrive. Non ?

_Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

Il accéléra un peu le rythme, la faisant tournoyer avec une facilité déconcertante. Perdue dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne virent pas que Nino et Alya s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder avec un sourire tendre. Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent, leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller un peu plus. Et, en écho aux paroles, ils purent très facilement s'imaginer continuer à danser comme ça dans les prochaines années. Pourtant, au fond, ils savaient que ce seraient sans doute l'une des dernières danses qu'ils allaient partager ainsi.

Alors, silencieusement, ils en savoureraient chaque instant, chaque seconde. Après, ils se le promirent intérieurement, ils pourraient espérer tourner cette page si difficile à tourner.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Pas depuis plusieurs années – soyons honnête, pas depuis leur séparation – ils se sentirent aussi en paix avec eux-mêmes. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, évoluant gracieusement sur cette piste de danse, ils se sentaient enfin en phase avec eux-mêmes. Cette chanson avait sans doute ce pouvoir. Ils comprenaient pourquoi Alya et Nino l'avait choisie.

_Oh, no, no  
Mm_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect_

Adrien resserra une dernière fois l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa partenaire.

_No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

Juste avant de s'en séparer.

Quand les dernières notes moururent dans le silence, ils se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'émotions. Avec douceur et tendresse, Adrien leva la main et essuya la larme silencieuse coulant sur la joue de Mari'.

Des applaudissements brisèrent leur étreinte. Rougissante, Mari' se recula légèrement, non sans lancer un dernier sourire au mannequin. Adrien frottait l'arrière de sa nuque, lui aussi gêné. Ils s'étaient peut-être laissé un peu emporté par le moment.

« C'était magnifique. S'émut Alya, essuya aussi une larme.

\- La chanson s'y prête. Justifia maladroitement Mari', gagnant un regard blasé du couple en face d'elle.

\- Vous avez une très bonne alchimie vous deux. Nuança le chorégraphe. »

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un autre regard, encore gênés mais heureux. Le corps de la jeune femme vint se blottir contre le flanc d'Adrien, qui l'accueillit naturellement. Le prof' continua sa diatribe, s'émerveillant de voir qu'il pourrait complexifier un peu plus la chorégraphie entre eux, qu'ils avaient une fluidité naturelle. Quand Marinette demanda quelle serait la seconde chanson, les futurs mariés intervinrent en disant que ce serait une surprise mais que la chorégraphie pouvait être apprise aussi sur Perfect. Adrien et Marinette froncèrent les sourcils en les dévisageant. Alya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Faites-nous confiance. On veut aussi que vous ayez des surprises, c'est tout. »

Les deux autres reniflèrent, déclenchant le rire d'Alya et Nino.

« On s'y remet ? Les appela le chorégraphe. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent un sourire et se remirent en place sur la piste de danse, attentifs aux instructions.

* * *

**oOo**

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse vertigineuse. Marinette avait posé plusieurs jours et elle s'en félicita. Alya avait récupéré les clés de la salle dès le jeudi midi, ce qui était un exploit en soi aussi. Alors, à partir de ce moment-là, tout tourna autour des derniers préparatifs.

Luka devait arriver plus tard dans la soirée, rendant Marinette sur-excitée. Les cours de danse s'enchainait à raison de deux heures le matin et le soir. Oui, Alya et Nino sont devenus des psychopathes de la perfection sur l'ouverture du bal. Quand elle et Adrien ne s'entrainaient pas, laissant Aya seule, ils préparaient le gâteau de mariage. Honnêtement, Aya se sentait délaissée. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son fiancé ne soit de nouveau plus qu'à elle. Elle était impatiente.

Alors, en déplaçant plusieurs cartons pour les déposer sur une des tables de la salle, elle se retrouva à sourire grandement quand un homme débarqua comme une fleur dans la pièce et qu'elle vit Marinette courir vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui sauter dans les bras. L'homme rigola bruyamment, vacilla et s'accrocha à la jeune femme pour se stabiliser. Aya les observa échanger des paroles sans qu'elle ne puisse les entendre et sourit vivement quand Mari' déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'inconnu. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Marinette étant appelé par Alya depuis les vestiaires.

Aya se frotta les mains, retirant la poussière qui s'y était accumulée et se dirigea vers l'homme pour s'introduire.

« Bonjour ? Je suis Aya, la fiancée d'Adrien. Vous devez être celui qui a capturé le cœur de Marinette, Luka ? »

Elle lui sourit vivement et tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne. L'homme la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il s'empara de sa main et la secoua doucement. Aya fronça les sourcils.

« Désolé. J'ai peut-être tenté de décrocher son cœur plus d'une fois mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je ne suis pas ce chanceux. Je suis Théodore, le patron de Marinette et un ami de longue date. Enchanté Aya. Se présenta-t-il dans un anglais impeccable.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée. On m'a dit qu'il devait arriver ici aujourd'hui alors… S'excusa-t-elle, confuse et penaude.

\- Qui ? Son petit-ami ou celui qui a capturé son cœur à jamais ? Taquina-t-il en déposant ce qu'il était venu apporter pour aider Marinette et l'empêcher de faire un aller-retour au bureau pour si peu.

\- Euh… Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Aya, fronçant les sourcils un peu plus.

\- Pourtant, tout est sous tes yeux si tu prêtes attention autour de toi. »

Sa confusion ne fit que grandir alors qu'elle observait Théodore pour y trouver une réponse. Il se contenta de sourire avant de tourner son attention vers un nouvel inconnu qui venait d'arriver. Les valises qu'il trainait derrière lui réveillèrent Aya. Avant d'avoir assimilé les choses, elle entendit Marinette crier un « Luka » retentissant. La franco-chinoise se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. S'en était presque indécent ! Gênée, Aya détourna le regard. Théodore était parti de ses côtés et s'approchait de Mari', Luka, Adrien, Alya et Nino qui étaient tous arrivés autour du nouveau pour le saluer.

Dans un état second, elle s'approcha d'eux, cherchant toujours à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire ce Théodore. Elle observa Marinette et son copain quelques instants avant d'être amené à leurs côtés pour être présentée. Les dix minutes qui suivirent étaient floues dans son esprit, ses yeux et son cerveau ne cessant de chercher des indices. Elle remarqua à peine que Luka les quittait, sans doute pour aller à l'appartement déposer ses affaires et se reposer. Toutefois, elle vit parfaitement le regard pensif que Théodore lui envoyait. Elle le supplia du regard de l'aider. D'un hochement d'épaule et d'un souffle, il lui indiqua les pêle-mêle de photos posés au sol dans un coin de la pièce.

Sans perdre une minute, elle s'y dirigea.

Au début, elle ne comprit pas en quoi ces photos pourraient l'aider à comprendre. Elle sourit, attendrie, en voyant des photos d'Alya et Nino quand ils étaient jeunes. « Collège ». En faisant une rapide recherche sur la traduction de ce mot, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du début de leur relation, quand il n'était encore qu'en troisième. Parfois, Adrien apparaissait sur certaines d'entre elles, ce qui la faisait rire. Le pêle-mêle suivant était au lycée. Marinette apparaissait alors, rejoignant le trio. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Aya commença à comprendre. Parce que Marinette était sur la photo avec Adrien. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas que de simples amis. Impossible d'avoir un tel regard avec un simple ami. Son cœur se serra, dérivant du tableau pour chercher Adrien des yeux. Elle le vit en pleine discussion avec Théodore, visiblement contrarié. Si son premier instinct fut de le rejoindre, elle se força à regarder plus de photos, comme pour chercher une contre-preuve à ce qu'elle pensait découvrir. Mais non, au contraire. En plus des regards, il y avait après des baisers échangés, des contacts qui ne trompaient personne sur la véritable nature de leur relation à cet instant de leur vie. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ? Adrien n'avait jamais évoqué une quelconque relation avec Marinette. Et elle non plus. Pourquoi le lui cacher ? Des dizaines de photos, de toute la période du lycée, laissaient apparaitre Adrien et Marinette aux côtés d'Alya et Nino. Et ils semblaient si heureux, si amoureux ! Les larmes firent leur apparition au coin de ses yeux bruns. Immédiatement, tous les contacts qu'elle avait vu entre eux depuis son arrivée, toutes leurs interactions et toute leur complicité prirent une dimension autrement plus grande. Son cœur se serra, son souffle se bloqua.

C'était impossible.

Ça avait été sous ses yeux depuis le début et elle ne l'avait pas compris. Sérieusement, quel genre de personne partagent une telle amitié, une telle complicité sans qu'il n'y ait aucune autre sentiment en jeu ? Avait-elle été trompée ? Non. Elle refusait de l'admettre. Adrien n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait un petit truc entre eux. Quelque chose dont elle ne mettait pas le doigt dessus et qu'elle avait attribué à leur amitié. Connerie. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle le voyait clairement maintenant. Et il était hors de question qu'elle le perde. Marinette avait eu sa chance.

Cherchant du regard Adrien qui avait disparu – ainsi que Marinette nota-t-elle amèrement – Aya s'empara fébrilement de son portable et appela son agent. Elle ne le perdrait pas!


	40. Chapter 40

**oOo**

« Merci d'avoir apporté les robes et les costumes. Remercia Adrien en serrant la main de Théodore. Mari' est débordée.

\- Je m'en doute. Elle a toujours tout fait pour que tout soit parfait. Je voulais juste lui retirer un poids sur les épaules et lui faire gagner du temps. Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens. »

Adrien sourit, le remerciant à travers ce geste une fois de plus. Les deux hommes se tournèrent quand ils entendirent un léger cri sur la gauche. Leurs regards tombèrent sur Marinette en équilibre avec une boite dans une main et un bouquet sur pied dans l'autre, vacillant dangereusement. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu amorcer un mouvement, elle redressa le tout sous les applaudissements tendus d'Alya. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard avant de rire.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à compter sur elle à tous instants. Sourit Théodore, remuant une jalousie enfouie chez Adrien.

\- Elle met tout son cœur dans ce qu'elle entreprend et aide tous ceux qui le demande.

\- J'ai honte de dire que j'en fait partie. Sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à si bien développer Milan. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie que quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'irait pas à New-York quand je l'ai embauché. »

Le cœur d'Adrien s'arrêta. New-York ? Quand il l'a embauché ? Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était il y a plus de trois ans, juste avant ou juste après qu'il se soit mis avec Aya. Il creusa un peu plus dans sa mémoire, essayant d'ajuster la date exacte. C'était avant ou après ? Aurait-ce même une importance ? Pourtant, son cœur refusait de se desserrer alors qu'il regardait la franco-chinoise devant lui qui continuait de discuter avec Alya.

« New-York ? »

Il se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir su contrôler l'étranglement dans sa voix ou sa curiosité. Théo le regarda de biais puis reporta son attention sur la salle.

« Oui. Quand je l'ai approché lors de sa dernière année scolaire, juste avant qu'elle ne soit diplômée, je lui ai dis que je souhaitais l'avoir dans mes équipes et que j'avais deux postes à pourvoir si elle était intéressée. Un à Milan, que j'espérais qu'elle choisirait, et un à New-York. J'étais persuadé qu'elle irait là-bas pour te rejoindre. Rit-il en souvenir. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qui vous connaissait au temps du lycée que tu lui manquais. Mais finalement, elle a choisi Milan et à commencer à sortir avec un de ses amis… Romain ? Bref… Et l'entreprise a explosé une fois sur place. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

Quand Théo tourna son regard pour observer Adrien, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant fixer Marinette avec un regard d'une telle intensité. Le mannequin marmonna un « Excuse-moi » à peine audible et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Le cœur d'Adrien s'était remis à battre, tambourinant violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Théodore devait se tromper. Il le _devait_.

Parce que sinon…

« Je te l'emprunte. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Alya de comprendre, Adrien attrapa le bras de Mari' et la tira derrière lui. Elle couina de surprise mais il resta sourd et la tira dehors. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart de tout le monde. Sa respiration s'intensifia, se saccadant. Il sentit le regard inquiet de Marinette sur lui mais il était incapable de la regarder.

« Adrien ? Tout va bien ?

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux. »

Il ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Marinette sur son avant-bras et qu'il la sentit se mettre face à lui. Sa voix était étranglée et il dut se concentrer pour calmer sa respiration.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Théodore. Les mots qu'il retenait lui donnaient envie de vomir, de crier et de pleurer. Il mit quelques secondes pour se composer suffisamment pour sortir quelque chose d'audible.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas refusée une offre pour New-York juste avant d'être diplômée. »

Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour l'entendre haleter et voir ses orbes s'écarquiller. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avoir sa réponse. Son cœur s'effrita. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, incapables de contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Ceux de Mari' clignotèrent rapidement plusieurs fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche plus d'une fois, incapable d'émettre un son.

« Pourquoi ? Pleura Adrien, serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- A…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint ? »

Sa voix était presque désespérée. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé ! Ni lui, ni Alya. Ni Nino. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi trahi, aussi mis de côté. Il avait pardonné pour Romain. C'était sa vie privée, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Même s'il avait été blessé de l'apprendre bien après, même s'il avait senti son cœur se détruire en comprenant ses motivations…

Quelques éléments se mirent en place dans son esprit embué, achevant son chaos intérieur. Elle a commencé à sortir avec Romain juste après avoir accepté Milan, pour l'oublier. Parce qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Aya.

Son monde s'effondra.

Il haleta et recula d'un pas. Mari' le regarda faire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues cette fois. Elle tendit la main timidement avant de la laisser tomber, honteuse. Il répéta sa question, bien qu'il se doutait de sa réponse.

« Parce que tu as commencé à sortir avec Aya. Avoua-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Tu… tu semblais heureux quand tu me l'as dit. Je comptais te parler de New-York ce soir-là mais… »

C'était sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas attendu suffisamment longtemps. _C'était sa faute !_

« On s'était dit de ne pas s'attendre, je le sais. Et tu avais tourné la page. Je… j'ai compris que je devais le faire aussi à ce moment-là. Murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il a du se rapprocher pour la comprendre.

\- Je n'avais pas tourné la page. Avoua Adrien, la gorge serrée. Pas encore. »

Elle leva son regard et tomba dans ses yeux verts. Ils se regardèrent, les traits marqués par les regrets et les non-dits. Tout aurait pu être si différent. S'il l'avait attendu ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus… tout aurait été différent. Et ils ne seraient pas là, en train de se déchirer, en train de se battre contre eux-mêmes et leurs fichus sentiments depuis des semaines. Non. Depuis des années.

Puis, le regret et l'amertume firent place à la colère.

Elle l'avait abandonné. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, choisissant pour lui. Même s'il avait parlé de son premier rendez-vous avec Aya, elle ne lui pas fait part de son opportunité à New-York. Il n'avait même pas eu à se demander s'il voulait tenter une relation à distance avec elle lorsqu'elle serait aux Etats-Unis. Sérieux, ils auraient été à moins de deux heures l'un de l'autre. Ça aurait été parfait ! D'accord, peut-être pas parfait mais ça aurait été suffisant pour qu'ils recommencent. Il aurait laissé Aya en douceur. Qui a le cœur brisé comme ils l'avaient eu à la suite d'un premier rendez-vous ? Personne. Alors que maintenant… ils avaient Aya et Luka.

Merde !

« Adrien… Pleura Marinette, s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu es comme mon père. Siffla-t-il, lui donnant l'effet d'une claque qui la fit reculer d'effroi.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Pleura Adrien, la regardant avec colère. Je t'aurais choisi sans une seconde d'hésitation. Tu m'as laissé tomber.

\- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Non Adrien, ne sors pas avec elle parce que j'arrive. J'ai changé d'avis, attends-moi finalement? Cria-t-elle, elle aussi se laissant gagner par la colère. Tu t'ouvrais à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Comment étais-je censé savoir que tu n'avais pas encore tourné la page ? On s'est suffisamment blessé par le passé.

\- Parce que là on ne se blesse pas ? »

Ils restèrent face l'un à l'autre, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues et la colère épaississant l'espace entre eux. L'air frais fit frissonner Marinette mais elle ne broncha pas. Son cœur sombrait. Encore. Pour Adrien. Encore. Quand est-ce que tout ceci se terminera ?

Combien pourraient-ils continuer à prendre avant de s'effondrer pour de bon et ne plus être capable de se lever ?

« Adrien ? Interrompit une nouvelle voix.

\- Pas maintenant Aya. Répondit un peu trop froidement le blond, fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

\- Si maintenant. S'imposa-t-elle, lançant un regard peu avenant vers Mari' qui recula d'un pas. Je suis désolée mais mon agent vient de m'appeler. J'ai un photoshoot en début d'après-midi dimanche en dernière minute. Nous prenons l'avion dimanche matin à cinq heures cinquante. »

Les mots mirent du temps à prendre leur sens. Il tourna lentement son visage vers sa fiancée et la dévisagea comme si une seconde tête avait poussée.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu annuler. Au moins, on peut quand même participer au mariage. Sourit-elle faussement, en s'accrochant férocement à son bras. On rentre juste un peu plus tôt à la maison. »

On appela Marinette de loin. Quand Adrien attrapa la jeune femme du regard, ce fut pour voir les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Si un regard pouvait briser un homme, les yeux de Mari' réussirent haut la main.

* * *

**oOo**

Dès que Marinette rentra à l'intérieur, Aya frappa Adrien à la poitrine. Il tourna son regard vers elle. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi ressentir. D'un côté, il était en colère contre Marinette. De l'autre, il était désespérément déçu qu'elle n'ait pas choisit New-York. Les choses auraient tellement pu être différentes !

Quand à Aya… Il serra les dents en se concentrant sur elle. Elle le fixait, les yeux le défiant de dire quelque chose. De quel droit se permettait-elle de réduire leur temps ici ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Un énième photoshoot ? Il n'était plus mannequin – sauf quelques évènements – pour cette raison : être libre dans son emploi du temps. Et elle, elle débarquait la bouche en cœur, l'interrompant dans une discussion importante avec Marinette, pour lui annoncer qu'elle rentrait plus tôt avec lui comme bagage ?

Est-ce que un jour, une seule fois, on lui demandera son avis ?

Il serra les poings, ce qui attisa la colère d'Aya. Il le vit lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta relation avec Marinette ? Demanda-t-elle, acide.

\- Il n'y avait rien à dire. Se défendit-il, ne voulant pas aller sur ce terrain avec un tel capharnaüm dans l'esprit.

\- Rien à dire ? Rit-elle sans joie. RIEN A DIRE ? Tu te fous de moi Adrien ? Cria-t-elle, le frappant une nouvelle fois. Tu m'as parlé de toutes tes ex sauf d'elle. Sauf celle avec qui tu passes énormément de temps au téléphone. Celle avec qui tu viens de vivre quatre putains de semaines ! Et tu trouves ça normal ? »

Adrien esquiva plusieurs coups avant de s'emparer des mains d'Aya pour la maitriser et la calmer. Il la trouvait un peu excessive dans ses propos mais, en même temps, il dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Seulement, il était déjà au bord de ses limites et il refusait d'admettre quoique ce soit. Sinon, même lui ne sait pas ce qui allait échapper de ses lèvres. Alors, il resta soft dans ses propos.

« Marinette est ma meilleure amie. Rien de plus.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote en plus ? Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Adrien. Prévint-elle, le menaçant d'un doigt alors qu'il maintenait encore ses poignets. Tu aurais dû me parler d'elle et de votre relation. Tu aurais dû…

\- Et pour te dire quoi ? S'énerva-t-il finalement, la lâchant pour s'éloigner d'un pas et lever les mains en l'air de colère. Qu'on est sorti ensemble durant plus de deux ans ? QUe nous avons surmonté tellement d'épreuves ensemble que notre relation était quasi indestructible? Qu'elle et moi étions inséparables avant que mon connard de père me trouve cette fichue opportunité en or pour mes études ? Que nous avons été brisés de devoir nous séparer ? Que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle ? »

Les yeux d'Aya s'écarquillèrent. Adrien comprit ce qu'il venait de laisser sortir. Il était lui-même choqué par ses propres mots. Il aimait Aya. Profondément. Il le savait. Avant même que les larmes ne s'amoncèlent dans le coin des yeux noisettes de sa fiancée, il passa sa main sur sa nuque.

« Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Si. Justement. Cracha-t-elle, blessée.

\- Je t'aime Aya.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Adrien se sentait mal. Aya ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Mais, au fond de lui, son aveu involontaire ouvrait une nouvelle porte qu'il croyait fermée à jamais. Il était indécis. Ce n'était juste ni pour Aya… Ni pour Marinette.

Il grogna de frustration.

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Marinette ? Demanda-t-elle, presque timide maintenant que la tension était passée.

\- Quoi ? Non, non bien sûr que non. Il ne s'est rien passé. Nia-t-il en bloc, priant pour qu'elle n'entende pas son odieux mensonge. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi. C'est juste… je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu écourtes notre séjour ici.

\- Tu es là depuis plus d'un mois. Loin de moi !»

Elle râla, animant de nouveau l'irritation d'Adrien. Il laissa tomber la main qu'il avait commencé à tendre vers elle et se redressa. Aya le dévisagea, refusant silencieusement de céder. Ils partiraient plus tôt. Point final.

« Je veux trouver un autre endroit où rester. Continua-t-elle. Hors de question que je dorme sous le même toit que ton ex.

\- Tu dramatises. Souffla Adrien en levant les yeux au ciel, récoltant un magnifique regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable Adrien. Et tu n'es pas en position pour négocier quoique ce soit.

\- Nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Siffla Adrien, la colère revenant.

\- Je te demande juste de prendre tes distances avec elle. Le temps que je digère ta petite – non, _votre_ petite – cachoterie. Qui sait ce que vous m'avez caché d'autre ? »

Adrien inspira profondément. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix avec elle. Et ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il commencerait.

« Aya…

\- Hey Dude ! J'ai besoin de tes fesses ! Cria au loin Nino, les interrompant.

\- J'arrive. Lui répondit-il rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur Aya. Nous en reparlerons.

\- Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je vais récupérer des affaires et j'ai déjà réservé une chambre au Grand Hôtel. Tu as intérêt à rentrer ce soir. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons.

* * *

**oOo**

Quand Adrien revint dans la salle, son regard chercha automatiquement Marinette. Il la trouva en train de fouiller dans la cuisine, faisant visiblement le tour de tout ce qui était à disposition. Ils devaient encore finir le gâteau de mariage, ce qui le fit grimacer. Si l'idée de passer du temps avec elle l'avait toujours émerveillé jusque-là, sa colère encore présente atténuait ce sentiment. C'était blessant.

Marinette discutait avec sans doute Alya, concentrée dans sa tâche. Même de loin, il pouvait voir ses yeux rougis. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable, bien qu'il sache que sa colère était légitime envers elle. Mais il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. Jamais. Nino vint à ses côtés, silencieusement. Du coin de l'œil, Adrien vit qu'il se retenait de poser des questions. Mais il ne dit rien, soutenant son meilleur ami sans rien _laisser_ sortir. Au contraire. Nino posa une main sur son épaule et l'invita à l'opposé de la salle pour déplacer quelques tables.

C'est à peine s'ils échangèrent un regard pour le reste de la soirée. Seulement, au moment de partir, quand Adrien lui indiqua qu'il rejoignait Aya à l'hotel, Nino et Alya serrèrent les dents pour éviter un malencontreux commentaire et s'échangèrent un regard. Marinette, elle, n'eut qu'une seule pensée.

Il la choisissait.

Les larmes revinrent au galop. Elle les retint, le temps de lui dire qu'elle comprenait, qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir le lendemain pour l'aider à finir –chose qu'il refusa catégoriquement de manquer – et qu'elle leur souhaitait une bonne nuit. Un dernier au revoir au couple et elle prit la fuite sous l'œil impuissant d'Alya et Nino.

Quand Adrien les quitta aussi, ses yeux reflétant parfaitement sa destruction interne, les futurs mariés se regardèrent et se promirent silencieusement une chose. Ils n'allaient plus rester à l'écart et feraient tout pour réunir leurs meilleurs amis. Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

* * *

**oOo**

Pendant le trajet du retour, Marinette sentit son portable vibrer plusieurs fois. Au bout de la troisième fois à voir le prénom d'Alya s'afficher sur son portable, elle décida de ne plus prendre la peine de la renvoyer directement sur sa messagerie et laissa les appels résonner. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit son débat intérieur. Elle se sentait idiote. Idiote de se sentir rejetée alors qu'elle ne sortait plus avec lui. Idiote de se dire qu'il choisissait l'autre au lieu d'elle alors qu'il n'avait aucun choix à faire. Idiote de pleurer une fois de plus pour lui. Idiote pour être en colère contre lui alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que d'une chose : rejoindre ses bras. Idiote de vouloir ce dernier point.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, ses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle fit un rapide tour de l'appartement et eut l'impression d'un vide immense qui se creusait au fond de son cœur et de son ventre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi seule.

« Marinette ? »

La soudaine voix de Luka lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Luka ! Elle avait oublié Luka ! Marinette retint de justesse un haut de cœur. Comment pouvait-on oublier que son _petit-ami_ venait de rentrer de plus d'un mois et demi d'_absence_ ? Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, forçant un sourire et répondit un « oui » qui sortit bien trop enroué de sa gorge. Elle se la racla un instant, juste avant que la tête de Luka ne sorte de la salle de bain. Dès qu'il la vit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu simplement d'une serviette sur ses hanches.

Le cœur de Mari' manqua un battement alors que son corps anticipait délicieusement et douloureusement leurs retrouvailles. Sans même qu'elle ne le voit réellement s'approcher – que voulez-vous ? comment résister à un tel corps dévoilé à ses yeux ? – elle sentit une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à relever le visage pour tomber dans les yeux inquiets de Luka.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Immédiatement, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Mari'. Son sourire s'effaça et les larmes pointèrent encore le bout de leur nez. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir nier, lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais son cœur lui faisait mal et Luka était la personne qui décryptait ses émotions mieux que quiconque – même elle parfois. Honteuse, elle baissa le regard. Luka l'attira contre son torse brûlant, l'entourant de ses bras.

« On s'est disputé avec Adrien. Avoua-t-elle doucement. Je crois qu'il est en colère contre moi.

\- Il reviendra. Il revient toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas pour cette fois. »

Luka resserra son étreinte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles retrouvailles. Oh non. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre une mélodie différente dans le cœur de Marinette. Une mélodie qui, il en était persuadé, l'emmènerait loin de lui.

Alors, il resserrait toujours plus son étreinte. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il ne la perdrait pas.

* * *

**oOo**

« Tu veux en parler ? »

La voix d'Alya réveilla Marinette de sa transe. Le verre qu'elle tournait dans sa main se stoppa net et la jeune femme rencontra le regard avenant de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui sourit, retirant ses pensées au fond de son esprit. C'était la dernière soirée en « célibataire » d'Alya. Hors de question qu'elle vienne ne gâcher avec son humeur de chien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce soir, c'est toi le centre de l'attention. »

Elle s'approcha d'Alya et la pris dans ses bras pour la câliner. La rousse s'engloutit dans l'étreinte, essayant de calmer son stress en prenant de l'énergie positive dans la brunette. Demain, elle serait, à cette heure çi, devenue Mme Lahiffe. Son cœur trépignait d'impatience et, en même temps, elle était effrayée. Marinette sentit son stress et resserra son étreinte. Elles s'écartèrent au bout de quelques secondes et échangèrent un sourire et un regard chargés d'émotions.

« Comment s'est passé la journée ? Vous avez pu finir le gâteau ? »

Marinette éclata de rire. Le gâteau. Ce fameux gâteau. C'était sans doute un des sujets les plus délicats pour le couple. Mari' leva son verre en direction d'Alya, l'invitant à trinquer avec elle.

« Oui. Annonça-t-elle fièrement. Nous avons terminé votre gâteau. Je dois juste t'avouer que Papa m'a aidé pour le montage. Adrien n'était pas très à l'aise pour le faire.

\- Pourtant, de vous deux, c'est toi la plus maladroite. Se moqua Alya en entrechoquant son verre avec celui de la franco-chinoise, gagnant une langue tirée. Encore merci. Pour tout.

\- C'est parfaitement normal Al'.

\- Non. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier, toi et Adrien, pour tout l'investissement que vous avez mis. »

La mention d'Adrien tordit le cœur de Marinette qui tenta tant bien que mal de le cacher. Mais c'était mal connaitre Alya et son flair infaillible. Immédiatement, Mari' vit le regard de la rousse s'adoucir et devenir compatissant. Elle avala une longue gorgée de son verre avant de la menacer avec un doigt.

« Je ne veux pas en parler Al'. Pas ce soir.

\- Alors quand ? »

Le regard que lui lança Alya la fit grimacer. La réponse « jamais ? » faillit jaillir de ses lèvres mais elle ne risqua pas de le faire. Au lieu de ça, elles luttèrent silencieusement par le regard, chacune restant sur ses positions. Avec le temps, vous apprenez – souvent à vos dépends – qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre une Alya Césaire bien décidée. Après quelques minutes, Mari' souffla et posa son verre sur la table devant elle.

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Demanda doucement Alya, venant à ses côtés pour s'appuyer contre elle.

\- On s'est engueulé. Fronça-t-elle les sourcils, se souvenant de chaque mot, chaque expression. Il… il a appris pour l'offre de New-York. Celle que j'ai refusée pour aller à Milan. Avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Qui lui …

\- Théodore. Il me l'a dit quand je suis passée au bureau ce midi. Il ne savait pas qu'Adrien n'était pas au courant.

\- Je suis désolée. »

Mari' se contenta d'hausser les épaules, luttant pour ne pas pleurer une fois de plus. Elle était encore en colère contre lui. Mais, en même temps, la sensation de perte qui la hantait depuis la veille prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur et elle avait vraiment du mal à la surmonter.

« Il va revenir. Assura Alya, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre cette fois. »

Une première larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement, refusant de gâcher cette soirée avec cette histoire. Mais Alya ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Pas cette fois. Pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas avoué tout ce qu'ils avaient sur leur cœur. Et elle savait que Nino menait la même croisade avec Adrien ce soir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

C'était un fait. Un fait que personne ne pouvait nier. Marinette éclata d'un rire sombre, vidant son verre d'une traite.

« Il a dit que j'étais comme son père. Toi comme moi savons ce qu'il pense de Gabriel. Et il vit très bien sans son père dans sa vie. »

Alya grimaça à cette remarque, jurant intérieurement de dire deux trois mots à son meilleur ami. Elle vida elle aussi son verre et prit la bouteille pour le remplir avec celui de Marinette. Elles trinquèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement.

\- Peu importe. C'est trop tard pour nous de toute façon. Il a choisi Aya depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment eu l'opportunité de faire ce choix ? »

Le regard céruléen rencontra la noisette. Vaincue, la brunette souffla une nouvelle fois et posa son front contre la table. Elles ne devraient pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. Elle ne devrait pas être si en conflit contre elle-même. Son cœur ne devrait pas être si infidèle alors que Luka devrait être le seul à le posséder. Le souvenir de son petit-ami quittant l'appartement deux heures plus tôt pour aller chez sa mère et lui laisser la place pour sa dernière soirée entre fille la hantait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dans le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient partagé qui criait au désespoir pour lui. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas retenu, ne lui avait donné aucune parole réconfortante. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

« C'est trop tard. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, cherchant désespérément une raison à laquelle s'accrocher pour complètement laisser Adrien partir.

\- Pas encore. Refusa d'admettre Alya. Mais il le sera dimanche, une fois qu'il sera repartit.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? S'impatienta-t-elle un peu, son cœur s'accélérant alors qu'elle savait pertinemment quelle serait la réponse d'Alya.

\- Soit honnête avec toi-même… Et avec lui. »

Les yeux de Marinette s'abaissèrent. Elle resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son verre, refusant d'admettre –même à elle-même – les mots que lui soufflait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser ainsi Luka. Il avait été à ses côtés depuis le départ d'Adrien. D'abord en tant qu'ami, puis en tant que petit-ami. Il avait été d'une patience sans limite avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas être si égoïste.

« Marinette. Appela doucement Alya, l'attirant dans ses bras. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste. Juste une fois dans ta vie, qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux ? »

Elle ajusta ses bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie quand elle vit que les larmes redoublèrent dans ses yeux bleus. C'était un mal nécessaire. Ces deux idiots devaient ouvrir les yeux et s'autoriser le bonheur. Le véritable bonheur. Pas cette espèce de faux semblant. Ils seraient tellement plus radieux ensemble.

« N'ai pas peur s'il-te-plait. Il vous reste une dernière chance pour tout vous avouer, pour être enfin heureux ensemble. Pleura-t-elle doucement contre Mari'. Je vous aime tous les deux et ça me déchire de vous voir ainsi.

\- Et s'il était déjà vraiment trop tard ? Pleura franchement Marinette, se tournant pleinement vers Alya.

\- Alors tu auras essayé une dernière fois. Et tu pourras définitivement tourner la page. »

Les paroles de sa mère lui murmurant que le malheur est caché dans le bonheur lui revint en mémoire. La question que son père lui avait posée aussi. Voulait-elle vivre avec des regrets ou des remords ? Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Mais elle savait aussi les conséquences de cette réponse. Était-elle prête à en assumer les conséquences ?

« Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux. »

Marinette enfonça un peu plus son visage dans le cou de sa meilleure amie, avide du réconfort qu'elle lui offrait. Elle aussi elle voulait être heureuse, bien qu'elle le soit déjà dans les bras de Luka. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle le serait certainement plus dans d'autres bras.

Et ça l'effrayait.

* * *

**oOo**

_« Mari a enfin ouvert les yeux. »_

Le portable de Nino vibra dans sa poche. Cela le déconcentra et il perdit la partie qu'il était sur le point de gagner contre Adrien. Frustré, le métis grogna et vida son verre cul sec sous le regard arrogant du blond.

« Tu as eu de l'aide. Prévint amèrement Nino en sortant son portable pour lire le message d'Alya. »

Adrien rigola, sortant une remarque que l'esprit de Nino ne prit même pas la peine d'enregistrer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se mit à répondre à sa future Mme Lahiffe. Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'allaient pas rester ainsi, à se tourner autour et à se briser sans qu'il ne les aide. Parole d'un Lahiffe. Presque deux Lahiffe. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahie quand il le réalisa une fois de plus.

Il verrouilla son portable et ramena son attention sur Adrien. Ce dernier le regardait, un sourcil relevé et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Aly' te manque déjà ? Se moqua-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Pas plus que Marinette ne te manque. Attaqua-t-il, se remémorant d'au moins sept coups d'œil qu'il avait envoyé à son portable durant la soirée et d'au moins trois souffles de déception quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la brune qui lui avait envoyé un message.

\- C'était petit. Railla Adrien, se laissant aller contre le canapé. Je suis toujours en colère contre elle je te rappelle.

\- Pour me rappeler quelque chose, il faudrait déjà que tu me l'ais dit une première fois. Renifla Nino avec dédain. Or, tu n'as rien voulu me dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle hier soir. »

Il aurait juré avoir entendu Adrien jurer dans sa barbe, ce qui le fit ricaner. Le blond lui lança un regard acerbe.

« Je suis aussi en colère contre toi. Et Alya. Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne m'a parlé de cette opportunité ? J'aurais pu…

\- Tu aurais fait quoi Adrien ? Couper ta relation naissante avec Aya pour retourner auprès de Marinette ? Tu aurais pris ce risque ? »

Adrien cligna des yeux, un peu confus. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pris ce « risque ». Peut-on même appeler ça un risque ? Oui, ils n'auraient pas été ensemble tout le temps. Mais ils étaient à moins de deux heures l'un de l'autre. C'était largement suffisant pour redémarrer une relation dans laquelle ils auraient eu la certitude qu'elle aurait fonctionné. Ça aurait été différent de celle d'en France mais elle aurait _existé_ au moins.

Las, il souffla et cacha son visage dans ses mains, se penchant en avant pour prendre appui sur ses genoux. Nino lui tapota le dos par compassion.

« Alors Dude, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Comment ça « Qu'est-ce que je compte faire » ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Nous avons tourné la page il y a longtemps. »

Il récolta une frappe plus violente de la part du métis. Il se redressa et lui lança un autre regard noir.

« C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Tu as toujours été naïf et complètement aveugle mais à ce point ? Tu te fou de moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute…

\- Non. C'est toi qui m'écoute cette fois Dude. Interrompit Nino en le pointant du doigt avec colère. Ni toi ni Nettie n'avez tourné cette foutue page. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Elle a Luka et j'ai Aya je te rappelle.

\- Mais êtes-vous réellement heureux avec eux ? Et n'ose pas me répondre. Prévint-il, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Adrien qui ouvrait déjà la bouche. Je connais déjà la réponse. Et toi aussi. »

Un silence s'étira entre les deux hommes. Nino continuait de le fixer et Adrien commençait à intégrer chaque mot de ce que venait de dire Nino. Mari' était encore amoureuse de lui ?

« C'est peut-être votre dernière chance pour être totalement honnête entre vous. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe entre vous, même après tout ce temps séparé. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Et on en a marre avec Alya de vous voir vous déchirer, vous rendre malheureux alors que vous êtes convaincu que vous êtes heureux avec vos conjoints respectifs. Vous l'êtes peut-être, tempéra-t-il en voyant la contre-partie d'Adrien arriver, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi heureux que vous l'étiez ensemble… Ou aussi heureux que vous pourriez l'être. Alors s'il te plait… soit honnête avec toi-même et avec elle. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

\- Je… je repars dimanche. »

L'émotion dans la voix d'Adrien tordit le cœur de Nino. Il le savait. C'était court. Très court comme délai. Mais ils avaient besoin d'être au pied du mur pour enfin réagir. Le reste suivrait naturellement.

« Alors il ne te reste que demain. Vous trouverez une solution. Je le sais.

\- On n'a pas su le faire il y a six ans.

\- Nous étions jeunes. Ce n'est plus le cas. Vous avez évolué et j'espère que vous avez enfin compris où était l'essentiel. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Adrien luttait pour ne pas craquer devant son meilleur ami. Seulement, Nino le connaissait trop bien et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour l'encourager. Il savait très bien que ce serait très compliqué pour Adrien. Il était un homme de parole, quelqu'un sur qui compter et quelqu'un qui détestait blesser les autres. Mais Aya n'était pas celle qui lui était destiné. Il en mettrait son mariage en jeu sans une seconde d'hésitation.

« Réfléchit à ce que tu veux vraiment Adrien. Et va la chercher. »

* * *

**oOo**

Sept heures quinze précise.

Le réveil de Marinette se mit à sonner, encore et encore. Endormie dans son lit, blottie contre Alya, elle se tourna et frappa sur sa table de chevet pour éteindre l'importun. Elle grommela, très rapidement suivit par un râle de la part d'Alya. Aucune des deux ne souhaitait se lever, trop engourdies par la soirée d'hier et le manque flagrant de sommeil. Pourtant…

« OMG Mari' ! Lève-toi ! »

Alya se réveilla en sursaut, donnant au passage un coup de tête à la pauvre brunette blottie contre elle. Mari' grincha et se roula sur le côté. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et elle se redressa tout aussi brutalement que sa meilleure amie. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant puis…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Elles se levèrent et se mirent à sauter sur le lit, continuant d'hurler d'hystérie et de joie. Elles se prirent dans les bras, continuant de sauter. Or, Marinette étant Marinette, elle s'emmêla les pieds dans la couette et trébucha en avant. Avec l'élan, Alya perdit l'équilibre et, dans un cri de terreur cette fois, elles finirent leur course au sol. Elles grimacèrent et laissèrent des plaintes douloureuses passer leurs lèvres.

« Merci de ne pas me tuer le jour de mon mariage Mari'. Se moqua Alya, se redressant doucement.

\- Tu vas te marier aujourd'hui ! Couina Marinette, surexcitée. »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et se redressèrent. Un dernier câlin et la journée démarra.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Voici la suite de cette fic. Je répondrais aux commentaires à la fin, sinon je donne trop de réponse et tue le suspens de ce ****chapitre. ;)**

**Juste... je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "You are the reason" de Calum Scott lorsqu'elle apparait dans ce chapitre :D **

**{Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Chloé les rejoignit vers huit heures, apportant avec elle des cafés bien appréciés. Elle sourcilla à la vue de ses deux amies et renifla avec dédain.

« Heureusement que ma maquilleuse sait faire des miracles. »

Pour toute réponse, les deux autres eurent la décence de rougir et de grommeler silencieusement dans leur barbe. Chloé les gratifia d'un autre regard, plus amusée cette fois. Sabrina était derrière elle, expliquant le programme de la matinée pour être sûre que rien ne serait oublié. La coiffeuse fut la première à arriver pile à l'heure. A dix heures, la mariée et ses deux demoiselles d'honneur étaient parfaitement coiffées. Sabrina l'était également, gracieuseté de Chloé pour tous ses services rendus. La maquilleuse termina son travail en une heure sur Alya et en trente minutes sur chacune des filles. Autant dire qu'à midi, elles finissaient tout juste leurs préparatifs. Il ne manquait plus qu'une étape. C'est avec émotion qu'Alya enfila sa robe, rejointe depuis peu par sa mère et ses sœurs.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique chérie. Pleura doucement Marléna, luttant pour ne pas pleurer et ruiner son maquillage.

\- Merci Maman. »

Alya n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna enfin, attrapant son reflet dans le miroir mis à disposition par Marinette. Elle s'était peut-être déjà vue dans sa robe… Mais se voir le jour même de son mariage apportait une autre émotion bien plus grande. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux.

« Interdiction de pleurer Al'. »

La voix serrée de Chloé résonna dans l'appartement, ce qui attira son regard sur ses deux meilleures amies, désormais revêtues de leur propre robe. Elle éclata de rire et vint les prendre dans ses bras.

« Les gars ne vont vraiment pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

\- Vous êtes toutes les trois magnifiques. Confirma Marléna avec un grand sourire. Une photo souvenir ? »

Elles échangèrent toutes les trois un regard et se mirent en place, arborant leur plus beau sourire. Pas besoin de se forcer un tel jour ! Pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, Alya enchaina les photos avec ses amies, sa mère et ses sœurs. La tension qui régnait à cause du stress qui grimpait chez la mariée descendit aussi rapidement qu'un ballon de baudruche qu'on vide de son air. Seulement, à maintenant deux heures de la cérémonie, quelque chose manquait à la future mariée. Quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il ne suffit que d'un regard vers Mari' pour que la brunette comprenne. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

« Je vais aller chez Nino et t'envoyer Adrien. On se voit à la Mairie ?

\- Ne soyez pas en retard. Prévint-elle ludiquement.

\- Jamais pour ce jour. »

Un autre câlin et Marinette quitta son appartement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se tenait là, devant la porte de son meilleur ami d'enfance, hésitante et montant pour la quatrième fois sa main pour frapper contre la porte. Adrien était derrière cette foutue porte. Elle n'avait rien promis à Alya la veille mais leur conversation avait laissé des traces dans son esprit. Son envie malsaine de tout foutre en l'air avec Luka pour recommencer une nouvelle histoire avec Adrien avait pris de l'ampleur dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Ça la rendait malade. Adrien était encore en colère contre elle, elle le sentait. Et elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait un rejet pur et simple de lui. Son cœur avait trop enduré à cause – ou grâce – à cet homme qui l'avait capturé sans ménagement lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'un rejet de _lui _serait le coup de grâce.

Un autre problème se posait désormais. Maintenant que cette idée avait germé dans son esprit, l'idée de continuer son histoire avec Luka - peu importe ce qui en ressortait avec Adrien – la dérangeait profondément. Comme si on barrière avait été franchie ou comme si un nouveau mur s'était dressé entre elle et le musicien. Cela ne lui semblait pas correct de continuer. Pas quand elle s'était admise qu'elle souhaitait retenter sa chance avec un autre.

Elle inspira, se secouant mentalement. Interdiction de déprimer aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour le plus important de la vie de Nino et d'Alya. Elle règlerait ses problèmes plus tard… Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour le faire. Elle grimaça, se secoua physiquement cette fois et frappa à la porte.

Adrien ouvrit en moins de trois secondes, lui laissant à peine le temps de se recomposer.

« Hey. Sourit-il vivement. »

Son sourire s'estompa quand il laissa son regard tomber sur le corps de Marinette. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se sentie blessée par cette attitude. Puis, elle comprit que son sourire n'avait pas disparu par déception de la voir… Mais plutôt parce qu'il semblait…

« Putain de merde. Jura-t-il à voix basse, mais pas suffisamment bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. »

Son égo se boosta en un quart de seconde. Un sourire narquois vint étirer ses traits et elle se cambra subtilement pour mettre sa silhouette en valeur, sachant parfaitement comment la robe accentuait ses attributs. Elle vit Adrien avaler sa salive quelques secondes avant que son regard ne tombe _enfin _dans le sien. Il renifla quand il remarqua l'air suffisant de Marinette sur son visage. Il se râcla la gorge et s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

« Tu es magnifique Mari'. Complimenta-t-il avec émotion.

\- Tu es superbe toi-même. »

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, ils surent avec certitude que les choses allaient bien se passer. C'était cet instinct profond qui les habitait, cette sensation au creux de leurs cœurs et ce sentiment enfoui au fond de leurs esprits qui le leur indiquait. Oubliez la colère et le ressentiment. Oubliez cette sensation de trahison, de perte et de regrets. Sans même qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, ils comprirent. Ils comprirent qu'un fossé avait été franchi pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir parler, franchement, et verser tous ces non-dits entre eux. Pour leur propre bien et pour le bien de leur relation… quelle qu'elle soit. Parce qu'ils étaient au pied d'un mur qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à franchir en faisant l'autruche. Ils devaient discuter, ouvrir leurs coeurs et leurs âmes pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Des bases définitives. Mais pas maintenant.

Un immense sourire étira leurs lèvres respectives. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent à l'unisson, impatient d'avoir cette discussion. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils iraient bien.

« Nettie ? »

La voix anxieuse de Nino fit éclater leur bulle. Elle haussa un unique sourcil et plissa les yeux, à la recherche d'une explication de la part d'Adrien. Il haussa négligemment les épaules et l'invita à avancer dans le salon.

« Il est une vraie cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. »

Elle rit et pressa le pas. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle vit son meilleur ami en train de faire les cents pas, clairement stressé. Dès qu'il la vit, il souffla et détendit ses épaules. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et elle se fit un plaisir de s'y blottir. Adrien les regarda avec tendresse et s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte. Le frère de Nino salua Marinette discrètement avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre.

« Comment va Alya ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

\- Moins stressée que toi. Elle a hâte de commencer.

\- Moi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un énième sourire. Le petit frère se proposa de prendre des photos avant qu'Adrien ne les quitte pour rejoindre Alya. Là aussi, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la mairie.

* * *

**oOo**

C'est sous les applaudissements que le couple arriva tout sourire devant la mairie. Émue, Alya chercha du regard son futur mari. Jamais Adrien ne vit un tel sourire orner les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Quand ils échangèrent un regard, il l'encouragea silencieusement et l'intima à le rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit en riant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, gagnant les sifflements de la foule.

Du coin de l'œil, Adrien vit Aya lui faire signe. Il lui sourit doucement mais se détourna, cherchant du regard sa partenaire de la journée. Marinette le rejoignit, rayonnante de bonheur. Adrien retint un rire lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait déjà les yeux humides. Elle le frappa gentiment, le grondant et lui ordonnant de ne pas se moquer. Attendrit, Adrien l'attira dans contre sa hanche, plaçant une main volatile sur sa hanche opposée. Il lui offrit un premier mouchoir. Elle fit la moue mais l'accepta facilement.

« J'en ai prévu un stock monumental pour Alya et toi. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, souriant malicieusement.

\- Merci Chaton. »

Il fut surpris de l'attendre si douce avec lui. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre de plus belle. Son regard se chargea d'une tendresse infinie et, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Ni lui ni Marinette ne remarquèrent les regards choqués et outrés de Luka et Aya.

La cérémonie à la mairie se déroula sans encombre. L'émotion était belle et bien présente mais ni les mariés ni les témoins ne versèrent de larmes sans arriver à se contrôler. Ce fut une autre histoire lors de la cérémonie laïque. Aucun des deux n'étant croyant, ils avaient opté pour cette option qui était, à leur sens, bien plus personnel pour eux.

C'était la sœur d'Alya qui présidait la cérémonie, n'hésitant pas à raconter pleins d'anecdotes embarrassantes sur les deux mariés. Adrien et Marinette échangeaient souvent des regards complices, des sourires aux souvenirs ravivés et n'hésitaient pas à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, gagnant souvent des regards acérés de la part d'Alya et Nino. Mais, à la fin, les larmes avaient définitivement pris place sur le visage des filles et les gorges étaient bien serrées pour les gars. Le premier paquet de mouchoir d'Adrien y passa… Et il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en donner un seul à Alya. Autant dire qu'il profitait de chaque passe pour se moquer de la brunette trop sensible qui se tenait à ses côtés. Mais, il devait l'admettre, il adorait la sentir de nouveau à ses côtés.

Le vin d'honneur dura près de deux heures. Les photos s'enchainaient, les conversations aussi. Inconsciemment, Adrien et Marinette restaient constamment dans le de vision de l'autre, s'échangeant des regards, des sourires, des caresses quand ils étaient proches. Un nombre incalculable de photo fut prises d'eux deux, accompagnés par les mariés, accompagnés par le groupe du lycée ou du collège. Parfois, Luka et Aya étaient également présents mais, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils les avaient évité.

Autant dire que les deux concernés étaient blessés et prenaient sur eux pour ne pas créer de disputes devant autant de convives. Mais, heureusement, l'arrivée à la salle de réception où se déroulerait le repas les rapprocha de leurs conjoints respectifs. Aya s'accrocha à Adrien comme une huitre à son rocher et Luka s'arrangeait pour être le plus présent possible auprès de sa petite-amie. Seulement, étant les témoins et devant être sur tous les fronts pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, Adrien et Mari' étaient souvent en train de courir à droite et à gauche pour régler les détails et les imprévus de dernières minutes.

Mais, au final, la situation semblait revenue à la normale pour Aya et Luka et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

* * *

**oOo**

Nino se leva, prenant un peu par surprise Alya qui était en pleine discussion avec Adrien et Marinette sur la suite de la soirée. Il leva son verre et attira l'attention de tous ses convives en frappant doucement sur le verre. Alya leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un immense sourire étirait les lèvres du métis.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Avoua-t-il, déclenchant plusieurs rires dans la salle. Je parle au nom d'Alya également en vous remerciant tous pour vous être déplacés jusqu'ici pour partager ce jour si particulier pour moi et ma femme. »

Il lança un regard empli d'amour à Alya, qui rougit légèrement. Il s'empara de sa main et déposa un léger baiser, accentuant les rougeurs de la pauvre jeune femme. Mari' laissa un « Ooow » attendrit sortir de ses lèvres. Luka sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne la sentit pas vraiment se tendre sous ce geste alors qu'il prêtait attention à Nino, qui se raclait la gorge pour continuer son discours impromptu.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous nous connaissent depuis longtemps. Certains d'entre vous nous ont vus démarrer notre relation en troisième et certains d'entre vous – dont je ne citerais pas les noms même si beaucoup savent de qui je parle – nous ont _aidé_ à nous mettre ensemble. »

D'autres rires ont rempli la salle. Adrien se tourna vers Marinette et lui lança un clin d'œil. Elle gloussa et tendit son poing vers lui. Il ne se fit pas prier pour frapper son poing contre le sien. Ils se murmurèrent un « Bien joué » sur le bout des lèvres et reportèrent leur attention vers Nino.

« C'était très important pour nous deux d'avoir tous ceux qui compte à nos côtés pour ce grand jour. Alors, merci. Merci d'être présent et de rendre ce jour si spécial. »

Il y eut un début d'applaudissement qui mourut rapidement quand tous virent qu'il allait continuer son discours.

« Nous sommes les premiers de notre groupe d'amis à nous marier. Sincèrement Dudes, s'adressa-t-il à Yvan et Mylène, j'aurais parié que vous seriez les premiers à franchir le pas.

\- Tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Rit le géant, embrassant les phalanges de celle qu'il épouserait dans moins d'un mois maintenant.

\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la rendre officiellement mienne. Rit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Plus sérieusement, reprit-il en se tournant vers sa _femme_, depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble Alya, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer de vivre une seconde de plus sans pouvoir t'appeler Madame Lahiffe. Nous avons tellement traversé tous les deux. Nous avons tellement vécu. Tu m'as supporté quand j'étais au plus bas, tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis heureux de me lever tous les matins, juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir partager un maximum de temps avec toi. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde et je refusais de perdre une seconde de plus sans toi à mes côtés en tant que femme. »

Les yeux d'Alya s'humidifiaient au fur et à mesure du discours de son mari. Marinette avait la gorge serrée et luttait férocement contre les larmes. Des larmes de bonheur pour ses meilleurs amis. Parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés depuis longtemps. Parce qu'ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensembles. De bonheur à n'en plus finir, des doutes, des moments plus douloureux. Mais, au final, ils étaient _ensembles_ et ils étaient _complets_. Et cela laissait un creux sans fond dans son propre cœur. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce courage de tout affronter avec l'homme qu'elle a aimé plus que de raison. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été si confiante dans sa relation avec cet homme.

C'était blessant.

Et elle espérait de tout cœur que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Le reste du discours de Nino passa inaperçu dans son esprit, trop préoccupé à imaginer tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdus. Trop préoccupé par tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et tout ce qu'elle avait encore à perdre. Inconsciemment, sa respiration devint un peu plus difficile. C'était imperceptible. Luka ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré sur le discours émouvant du marié. Il avait déjà retiré sa main de la cuisse de Mari', tenant avec son verre prêt à porter le toast qui allait arriver.

Seulement, Adrien le remarqua.

Parce que lui aussi avait perdu l'intérêt du discours. Parce que lui aussi avait été perturbé par le discours qui avait des échos dans son propre esprit et dans son propre corps. Instinctivement, son corps s'était éloigné de celui d'Aya, qui était émerveillée par l'émotion de Nino et les mots doux qu'il envoyait à sa femme, rêvant sans doute en entendre à son tour le jour de _son_ mariage. Tout son être s'était tourné vers Marinette et, quand il remarqua qu'elle commençait à s'en doute à trop penser, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement et de poser délicatement, discrètement, deux doigts sur sa cuisse. Cela attira immédiatement son attention. Elle se perdit dans son regard mais elle fut incapable d'y trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait désespérément.

Tic tac.

Le temps passait. Ce foutu temps dont parlait Nino. Et plus il passait, plus ses chances d'être honnête et, elle l'espérait, heureuse avec lui s'amenuisaient.

Une salve d'applaudissement éclata leur bulle. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les jeunes mariés, échangèrent un regard entendu avec eux et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

**oOo**

L'ouverture officielle du bal fut appelée vers vingt-trois heures. Avec un immense sourire, Nino attrapa la main de sa femme et l'attira doucement sur la piste, sous les applaudissements et les sifflets des convives. Adrien et Mari' suivirent, s'excusant auprès de leurs conjoints respectifs. Ils restèrent un peu à l'écart, attendant le bon moment pour entrer dans la danse.

_Perfect_ commença juste après que les lumières ne se soient éteintes. Seules quelques loupiotes aux couleurs tamisées éclairaient l'espace, entourant les nouveaux mariés dans un halo protecteur. Ils étaient splendides. Pas pour la première fois de la journée, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Marinette. Adrien le remarqua et fut attendrit pour la millième fois de la journée. Cette femme était vraiment trop adorable pour lui et son cœur tendre. Pour lui montrer son soutien, il colla son bras au sien et enlaça discrètement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

Elle inspira subtilement, parfaitement consciente de la proximité du blond. Des frissons commencèrent à courir sur elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bien trop tôt à son goût, ils durent quitter leur place et vinrent rejoindre la danse. Lorsqu'ils ancrèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, ils se construisirent immédiatement leur petite bulle protectrice où eux-seuls existaient. Le souffle de Mari' se bloqua quand elle remarqua la profondeur du regard qu'Adrien posait sur elle. C'était bien plus intense que tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagé ce jour-là. Il avait bien plus de sens, de promesses cachées au fond de ses émeraudes qui lui coupaient le souffle. Il sourit doucement, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, et l'entraina dans leur chorégraphie maitrisée.

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, les corps se rapprochèrent inconsciemment, les touches se firent un peu plus douces ou un peu plus marquées et les regards parlaient suffisamment pour qu'aucun mot ne soit nécessaire.

C'était ressourçant. Cette facilité de compréhension, cette facilité de communication et cette alchimie si naturelle entre eux. Pour la première fois depuis le début des préparatifs de ce mariage, ils embrassèrent pleinement ce petit quelque chose qu'ils partageaient depuis tant d'années. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Perfect se termina. Les dernières notes s'étirèrent, les obligeant à se séparer. Ils flottèrent sur la piste de danse, rencontrant Alya et Nino pour un sourire, un câlin et ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au moment où les premières notes de la seconde chanson commencèrent. Leur cœur manqua un battement. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils regardèrent d'un même mouvement Alya et Nino. Ils se contentèrent de leur envoyer un clin d'œil avant de se détourner d'eux, laissant Mari' et Adrien avec leurs cœurs battant furieusement. Marinette rougit et baissa le regard. Le blond refusa de couper le contact. Avec douceur, il fit glisser sa main sur son bras, déclenchant une série de frissons, et la força à relever le visage vers lui. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire d'une douceur sans fin et d'un regard empli d'amour. Comment ne pas succomber?

There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason

Les yeux une nouvelle fois ancrés l'un dans l'autre, Marinette et Adrien ne luttèrent pas pour faire taire, cette fois, leurs cœurs. Ils étaient sûrs que l'autre pouvait l'entendre. Impossible de passer à côté de ce tambourinement si sourd qui résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Et ils en étaient la cause. Lui. Elle. Uniquement.

I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

Cette phrase! Combien de nuit avaient-ils perdus à rêver de l'autre ? Ces nuits n'étaient pas si anciennes pourtant. L'idée de passer de nouvelles nuits ensemble emballa, si c'est possible, encore plus le cœur de Marinette. Sa gorge se serra, son ventre s'enflamma. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir de justesse un gémissement, se frappant mentalement pour être si sensible. Adrien plissa les yeux d'amusement et, tout en continuant stupidement parfaitement la danse, la rapprocha de lui un peu plus.

There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing

Faux. Archi faux. Il était celui qui lui coupait le souffle. Il était celui qui _s'amusait_ du fait de lui couper le souffle. Il la tourna sur elle-même avec délicatesse, lui donnant un quart de seconde de repos. Ne pas le regarder lui permis d'inspirer pleinement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

I'm hopeless now

Parce que le regard qu'ils partagèrent ensuite fut celui qui la fit chavirer. Elle pensait que son ventre était enflammé mais ce n'était rien comparé au feu qui ravageait maintenant ses entrailles. Le désir brûlant qui dansait dans les iris vertes d'Adrien ne calmait en rien ses ardeurs, bien au contraire. Instinctivement, elle mordilla le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Il écarquilla les yeux, boostant son égo.

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken

Elle aurait dû se battre. Pour lui. Pour eux. Elle aurait dû insister, lui dire que tout irait bien malgré la distance. Parce qu'ils étaient censé être ensembles. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur de cet océan qui s'était dressé entre eux. Au contraire. Elle aurait dû le dompter. Elle aurait dû s'estimer suffisante pour lui, pour eux.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Luka qui la fixait, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et le regard impénétrable. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable mais rien ne lui vint, si ce n'est des remords. Elle dévia le regard immédiatement, se concentrant uniquement sur l'homme entre ses bras. Luka serait son plus grand remord… Mais Adrien était son plus grand regret.

Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

Et, pour répondre à la question de son père, elle préférait vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets.

There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason

S'admettre cette vérité libéra une nouvelle vague d'émotion. Ils avaient tant perdus. Ils avaient tant manqués. Comment pouvait-on rattraper tout ce temps perdu?

My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now

Elle avait besoin de lui comme elle en avait besoin au lycée. Il était son tout… Et l'est encore, bien qu'elle ait _réellement essayé_ de le dépasser. Mais, finalement, après plus de six ans de séparation, elle était revenue au point de départ. Et lui ?

And if I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

Avait-elle tout perdu en prenant autant de temps à s'admettre cette vérité ? Avait-il réellement tourné la page avec Aya ? Ils étaient fiancés merde ! S'il ne l'aimait pas profondément, jamais ils ne se seraient fiancés, aussi étrange et informelle soit la demande en mariage.

I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe

And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason (I don't wanna fight no more)

Le rythme s'accéléra et ils adaptèrent leur propre vitesse. Comment pouvait-il réussir à se concentrer sur la danse ? Elle en était incapable. S'il n'était pas celui qui menait, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'ils auraient été à l'arrêt, simplement perdu dans le regard de l'autre.

I don't wanna hide no more

Elle ne voulait plus se cacher. Ni d'elle-même, ni aux autres. Elle en ressortirait totalement et définitivement brisée. Elle avait besoin de sortir ses émotions, ses envies. Et le regard d'Adrien – oh mon Dieu, son regard ! – reflétait parfaitement le sien. Comme s'il prenait conscience en même temps qu'elle qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment de temps et d'option. Comme s'il prenait conscience, lui aussi, qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

I don't wanna cry no more

Ils avaient assez pleuré l'un pour l'autre. Désormais, ils pleureraient l'un avec l'autre, pour panser leurs blessures ensembles. Parce qu'il y aurait sans doute d'autres pleures. Mais rien qu'ils ne pourraient pas dépasser. _Ensemble_.

Come back I need you to hold me (You are the reason)

La vrille dans laquelle il l'avait entrainée l'éloigna de lui quelques secondes. Ils ne se lachèrent pas du regard, les souffles devenant saccadés à cause de leur empressement.

Be a little closer now

Il la ramena vers lui et tira peut-être un peu trop fort. Elle tomba presque sur son torse. Il étouffa un grognement mais il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner. Comme une promesse sourde qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre.

Just a little closer now  
Come a little closer

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien. Fermant désormais tous les deux les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique, ils continuèrent les pas sans vraiment y penser.

I need you to hold me tonight

Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur le bas de son dos, la collant définitivement à lui. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, chargés de cette tension qui les habitait au fur et à mesure que les paroles imprégnaient leurs cœurs, leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Le rythme diminua. Ils tanguèrent doucement, fidèles à la chorégraphie enseignée par le prof de danse. Seulement, ils ouvrirent tous les deux leurs yeux. Imperceptiblement, Adrien commença à avancer ses lèvres vers celles de Mari'.

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata autour d'eux. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui les interrompit pour de bon. Non.

Aya sauta sur Adrien, l'éloignant brutalement de Marinette qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La musique suivante était très dynamique et, rapidement, elle se trouva entourée par une foule d'invités venus rendre hommage à la piste de danse. Aya entraina Adrien dans une choré collée-serrée sous le regard perdu de Marinette. Les deux anciens amants se regardèrent, complètement ravagés. Adrien essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de sa fiancée mais rien n'y fit.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Marinette. Aya était _là_. Aya le _tenait_. Aya _dansait_ avec lui.

Elle entendit la voix de Luka l'appeler à travers la foule mais elle refusa de se tourner vers lui. De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle se détourna du regard d'Adrien et fendit la foule, cherchant à atteindre la périphérie de la pièce. Quand elle y arriva, elle posa une main fébrile sur le mur pour l'aider à se soutenir.

« Marinette ? »

La voix de Luka semblait lointaine. Pourtant, la main sur son épaule indiquait, au contraire, qu'il était bien proche d'elle. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se tourna vers lui. Elle put à peine maintenir son regard. Luka fronça les sourcils, commençant à serrer les dents.

« Chérie. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Je… je crois que nous devons parler. Parla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, évitant son regard.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Incita-t-il à répéter, l'approchant de lui pour la réconforter en se méprenant sur ses sentiments.

\- Nous devons parler Luka. »

Jamais il n'avait pu lire autant de chose dans son regard. Pourtant, il était bon pour lire les gens. Il était bon pour anticiper les choses. Il comprenait lui-même les choses avant que les personnes concernées ne se l'admettent. Alors oui, il avait senti un changement chez Marinette. Un changement qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment au début mais qu'il avait espéré de bonne augure au final.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, tout dans son regard lui criait qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de toute sa vie. Et, lui qui avait toujours été d'un calme étonnant, il se retrouva à se prendre de plein fouet une vague de colère sourde en plein cœur. Son bras tomba le long de son corps et ses dents se serrèrent. Il la vit tressaillir, sentant sans doute le changement de son état d'esprit. Cela le choqua presque mais sa colère le rendait insensible à sa détresse. Le bruit autour d'eux augmenta, accompagnant la chanson ridiculement joyeuse qui s'élevait dans les airs. Le respiration du guitariste se fit plus sifflante.

« Tu me quittes, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolée Lu…

\- Tu me quittes pour ce type ? Reprit-il un peu plus fort, la faisant haleter, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention. Il va te briser le cœur une fois de plus Marinette. Tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas conne à ce point, non? C'était _toi_ qui n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'une relation à distance ne serait pas suffisante pour lui et toi à l'époque. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui la rendra _suffisante_ cette fois ? Cracha-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il piétinait le cœur de sa copine et qu'il ravivait des insécurités qu'elle pensait avoir enfouie au fond de son âme. »

Marinette écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos de Luka. Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas enchanté de savoir qu'elle lui avait perdre son temps depuis tout ce temps. Mais qu'il soit ainsi, crachant son venin ? Jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé ainsi. Mais elle le méritait.

Parce qu'il avait raison.

Elle n'était pas suffisante à l'époque pour Adrien, du moins c'était son point de vue. Même si Adrien ne lui avait jamais donné ce sentiment d'être insuffisante, même s'il avait toujours été à ses côtés, il avait aussi décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation à l'époque. N'était-ce pas parce qu'il considérait une relation à distance avec elle insuffisante pour son bonheur ?

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues, calmant immédiatement Luka. Il écarquilla les yeux à son tour et recula d'un pas, comme s'il avait été frappé par la force de ses propos. Pourtant, rien dans son regard ne laissait présager des excuses. Tout ce que Marinette voyait, c'était sa colère. Elle ne put le supporter plus longtemps et s'enfuie.

« Marinette. Appela-t-il avec colère, énervé d'être ainsi esquivé alors qu'il avait encore des choses à dire. »

Il vit la silhouette de sa copine jongler entre les invités, évitant tout regard. Il vit Alya la remarquer et lui lancer ensuite un regard. Sa colère se dirigea vers la mariée. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle avait tout fait pour foutre un doute dans l'esprit de sa copine qui avait cédé à des fantasmes irréalisables.

Luka inspira profondément et entreprit de rejoindre Marinette. Il devait lui ouvrir les yeux et la ramener à la raison. Adrien n'était pas bon pour elle. Ils avaient eu leur chance et ça n'avait pas marché. Hors de question qu'il soit évincé pour un fantôme, un souvenir ou un fantasme ridicule. Même s'il était blessé, il refusait de la perdre !

Alya s'interposa sur son chemin, bloquant sa lancée. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants et Luka se surprit à avoir envie de la jeter sur le côté pour continuer sa route.

« Laisse-la partir Luka. Demanda Alya, un air désolé dans son regard.

\- Hors de question. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu la pousse là-dedans. Siffla-t-il à sa rencontre.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je ne souhaite que son bonheur.

\- Et tu crois que c'est en l'incitant à aller dans ses bras qu'elle sera plus heureuse ? Cria Luka avec colère, ne se souciant pas s'il attirait l'attention ou non. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle a fait une belle erreur. J'ai assez donné comme ça. Alors laisse-moi passer pour réparer tes conneries.

\- Non Luka. Soutint Alya.

\- Tu vas le regretter Al'. Prévint-il, la menaçant avec un doigt.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas regretter de n'être que son second choix ? Parce que c'est ce que tu es et tu le sais. »

Le ton cinglant de la rousse le cloua sur place. S'il n'était pas aussi en colère, il aurait vu la véracité de ses propos. S'il avait été plus honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait pas eu besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le lui lance en pleine figure. Il serra les poings. Il se sentait humilié comme jamais.

Et détruit.

Parce qu'il l'aimait tellement.

Mais, même au travers de sa colère, il pouvait voir que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Tout dans le regard que lui avait lancé Marinette, tout dans ce qu'il avait pu observer ces derniers jours, tout dans ce qu'il avait entendu au travers des conversations qu'il avait eu avec Mari' durant sa foutue absence et tout dans le regard d'Alya le lui criait.

Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur. Alya sursauta et, immédiatement, Nino vint à ses côtés, se mettant entre le guitariste en colère et sa femme. Il leur lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Cracha-t-il. Et bonne chance pour réconforter Marinette. Vous vous êtes assez foutu de moi comme ça. »

Il quitta la pièce, prenant la direction opposée de Marinette. Les deux mariés échangèrent un regard et, malgré le choc évident dans le regard d'Alya, la rousse se souvint de l'état dans lequel était partie sa meilleure amie.

« Je dois la retrouver. Murmura-t-elle, la cherchant déjà du regard.

\- Vas-y chérie. Je m'assures que Luka est bien parti. »

Il observa Alya se fondre dans la masse, à la recherche de Marinette. Malgré la détresse de la franco-chinoise et le pincement au cœur que ressentait Nino, il se répétait comme un mantra qu'ils avaient bien fait. Il repéra Adrien dans la foule. Aya le dépassa, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit frissonner et lui donna une claire indication sur ce qui avait dû se passer entre elle et Adrien. Il détacha son regard de l'américaine et plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui fouillait la pièce des yeux. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui donna la bonne direction à suivre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il croisa les doigts et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

« Marinette ! Cria Alya, ayant enfin réussit à sortir de la salle bondée, alors qu'elle voyait la brune fuir dans la nuit. Marinette, attends s'il te plait. Implora-t-elle. »

A son grand soulagement, la franco-chinoise ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter. Même en la rejoignant, Alya put voir les tremblements qui secouaient Marinette. Le cœur de la mariée se serra douloureusement, priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas été trop loin et que tout se finirait comme ils l'avaient espéré. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés?

« Mari'…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler Alya. Pleura Marinette sans se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Je suis désolée Mari' mais…

\- Mais quoi Alya ? Pleura Marinette pour de bon, son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, en se tournant vers elle. »

Alya haleta et sentit les larmes monter quand elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! Ce n'était pas la conclusion qu'ils avaient voulu.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Alya ? Que tu as raison ? Et bien oui, tu as raison depuis le début et je suis encore raide dingue d'Adrien. Et jamais je ne pourrais m'arrêter de l'aimer. Je ne sais pas si mon cœur est capable de l'oublier. Mais c'est trop tard pour nous, c'est...

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. Intervint Adrien, le souffle court. »

Marinette laissa échapper un jappement de surprise et se tourna vers lui. Le cœur du blond s'accéléra quand il vit ces deux orbes céruléens se poser sur lui. Elle était en larmes, toute sa douleur clairement visible dans ses yeux. Adrien laissa échapper un souffle qu'il retenait sans le savoir et s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la faire fuir.

Il ne la laisserait pas partir. _Pas cette fois_.

« Marinette… S'il-te-plait. »

Il nota du coin de l'œil qu'Alya se reculait, lui laissant pleinement l'espace autour de Mari'. Il arriva à sa hauteur sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Doucement, il glissa sa main sur la sienne et enroula ses doigts avec les siens. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Je… je… commença-t-elle à bégayer, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand elle comprit enfin la situation.

\- S'il te plait Marinette, coupa avec tendresse Adrien, montant délicatement son autre main pour effleurer son visage. Ne dis pas qu'il est trop tard pour nous. Je ne le supporterais pas. Pas maintenant que j'ai compris qu'il n'y a personne d'autre et qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi qui peut me rendre heureux comme jamais. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une plainte à cœur ouvert qu'il professait. Alya se sentit comme la pire des voyeuses en cet instant plein d'intimité. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Marinette et Adrien luttait ardemment pour ne pas pleurer également. Il s'approcha d'elle encore plus, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux corps pour qu'ils se touchent quasiment. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles humides de Marinette.

« S'il te plait… »

C'était une supplice, une supplice qui trouva un écho effrayant dans le cœur de la brune tellement elle avait tout son sens. Son cœur tambourinait comme jamais, s'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il ne suffit que d'une seconde. Qu'une toute petite seconde.

Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Ils gémirent tous les deux, brisant les dernières barrières invisibles qu'ils avaient dressé entre eux. Les bras d'Adrien s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et de son cou, l'attirant au plus près de lui.

_Mienne._

Son esprit ne cessait de réclamer son dû, son corps et son cœur. Il déversait tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser, refusant de la laisser avec le moindre doute qu'il la voulait. Il sut avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser filer. Jamais. Elle était à lui. Elle était sienne. Et il était sien, jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« Dudes, prenez une chambre. »

La voix de Nino les obligea à se séparer, pantelant et essoufflés. Un coup d'œil vers Alya et il remarqua les rougeurs sur ses joues, ce qui l'embarrassa un peu qu'elle ait assisté à ça. Parce que, clairement, il était prêt à la prendre ici et maintenant pour lui prouver qu'il ne la laisserait plus partir. Pour lui prouver qu'il était à _elle_ autant qu'elle était à _lui_. Il ne s'attarda pas sur Alya et laissa son regard dériver vers le métis. Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et Nino lui lança un jeu de clé qu'Adrien attrapa au vol. Son sourire se transforma en un sourire narquois et empli de promesse quand il se tourna vers Marinette. Elle le regarda avec intensité.

D'un geste rapide, il se baissa et la balança sur son épaule. Elle hurla de surprise et éclata de rire quand Adrien reprit la marche, l'amenant dans un endroit plus intime.

« A demain les amoureux. Chanta Alya, rayonnante de bonheur cette fois, alors qu'elle se blottissait avec satisfaction dans les bras de son mari. »

* * *

**Sooooo... pour répondre aux commentaires : **

**\- LadyTwiligtPotter : c'est mon avant-dernier chapitre. Le suivant sera donc le dernier. Finalement, la frustration n'aura pas été très longue ( ou presque). **

**\- Kapel85 : Aya n'a pas été dans le premier avion quand tu as laissé un com' au chapitre 39 mais presque. Et finalement, il aura fallu l'intervention d'Alya et Nino pour tout débloquer :) **

**\- Letharia : je suis très touchée par ton commentaire et je suis ravie de t'avoir entrainée dans cette UA. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à utiliser Chloé pour jouer les cupidons. Ce sera peut-être une idée pour une autre histoire ;) Je suis également heureuse de voir que mon histoire reste crédible. J'avoue que c'est un peu ma peur que de trop dramatiser les choses (ce qui est surement un peu le cas ahah). En tout cas, j'espère que ton esprit a pu se soulager un petit peu. Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera fini :) **

**En tout cas, merci à ceux qui me suivent et m'encourage avec leurs commentaires. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**C'est avec grande émotion que je poste ce chapitre. L'ultime chapitre de cette fiction. Le dernier d'une longue série, bien plus longue que ce à quoi je m'attendais quand j'ai commencé cette aventure. Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires et tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans cette aventure. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et qu'elle n'aura pas été trop longue. **

**Ce chapitre est plus court que d'ordinaire. C'est voulu. Ce n'est qu'un prologue pour ne pas terminer sur notre faim. Mais c'est bel et bien la fin. Je vais cependant créer des chapitres qui viendront compléter cette histoire. Mais les chapitres seront classés M uniquement et feront donc l'objet d'une histoire à part. J'ai déjà écrit 1 chapitre, sur leur première fois dans ce centre de remise en forme. L'idée de ce qui s'est passé lors de leur premier Noël après leur séparation me trotte également dans la tête. Il y aura aussi sans doute la nuit du mariage qui complètera la collection. Et d'autres idées qui me viendront sans doute à l'esprit de temps en temps.  
**

**Pour ceux qui me suive, je travaille sur plusieurs autres histoires. La plupart sont des AU mais il y en a une, sur laquelle je viens de retomber que j'avais complètement oublié, qui ne l'est pas. Une fois qu'elle sera finie, je la posterais. **

**En tout cas, encore un grand merci pour votre soutien, vos mots et vos vues. Cette histoire a été un plaisir à écrire. **

**A bientot :D**

**Sur ce... {Enjoy}**

* * *

**oOo**

Son esprit émergea lentement mais surement. Le brouillard s'évapora en douceur, lui permettant de se concentrer petit à petit sur son environnement. Ce fut d'abord sur sa respiration, profonde et régulière. Puis sur les sensations qui commençaient à désengourdir son corps endormi. Il imagina une vague de chaleur l'inonder progressivement, démarrant du bout de ses orteils et qui remontait lentement le long de son corps. La chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce l'aidait à se détendre, à se sentir serein et en paix. Son corps était semblable à une plume, léger et chaleureux.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Maintenant que son esprit reprenait de plus en plus conscience de son environnement, il pouvait désormais sentir un _poids_ contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir une _chaleur_ contre son flanc. Il pouvait sentir un _souffle_ contre son cou. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Nino mettant son costume. Marinette dans sa robe magnifique. Alya dans sa robe de mariée, à couper le souffle. Les cérémonies, les échanges, les regards, les rires et les danses.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Contre lui, la forme bougea légèrement et un doux grognement s'éleva dans la chambre. Adrien sourit. Même sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait qui était à ses côtés. Même si son cerveau n'avait pas encore tout traité de la soirée, le souvenir de certains regards, de certains rires refaisait surface. Et surtout, surtout, l'ouverture du bal et ce qui a suivi. Son cœur se remit en marche, cette fois tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte sur la forme à ses côtés. Il pria intérieurement pour que le battement impie de son cœur ne la réveille pas, pas encore. Il voulait encore la _sentir_ contre lui. Il sentit une vague de chaleur et de bonheur l'envahir quand elle s'installa un peu plus contre lui. Le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage s'étira un peu plus. L'odeur de son parfum, un mélange subtil de son odeur naturelle et du _sien_, remplit ses narines. Il retint un gémissement et força un peu sur ses paupières pour éviter que l'émotion ne montre trop dans ses yeux fermés.

Les souvenirs de la veille remplissaient encore et encore son esprit. Après la danse, les mots qu'ils avaient échangés, les murs qu'ils avaient brisés, les aveux qu'ils s'étaient enfin admis. Tout. Chaque baiser, chaque touche, chaque caresse. Ce sentiment de passion inassouvie qui l'avait envahi, ce sentiment de manque qu'il avait cherché à combler en la redécouvrant milles et unes fois. Ce sentiment d'urgence qui l'avait possédé quand il l'avait amené ici. Ce sentiment d'appartenance quand il l'avait prise sur ce lit, sous cette douche et sur ce plan de travail, un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait eu soif d'elle, encore et encore. Il l'avait redécouverte sans retenue, chaque centimètre carré de ce corps qu'il avait déjà connu quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Il ne la laisserait plus partir. _Jamais_.

Parce que si jamais il la laissait partir une fois de plus, il n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre. Il en était certain.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. La pénombre n'était pas très importante. Sans bouger la tête mais juste les yeux, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà levé depuis un certain moment vu la luminosité qui perçait à travers les stores. Prudemment, il baissa légèrement le regard et tomba sur elle.

Marinette.

Le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahi le submergea. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête, cherchant à la réveiller en douceur. Ils devraient bientôt rejoindre Alya et Nino pour la suite des festivités. Ils avaient déjà manqué la quasi-totalité de la soirée ! Même s'il se doutait que les deux mariés sont plus qu'heureux de la tournure des évènements, Adrien savait que cette journée comptait également beaucoup pour Marinette. Et il ne voulait pas l'en priver. Il aurait largement le temps de se l'accaparer après. Mari' bougea contre lui, grommelant une nouvelle fois quand il déposa un second baiser sur son front cette fois. Il rit légèrement, ce qui déplu à la brune endormie.

« Princesse ? Chuchota-t-il, déplaçant sa main le long de son corps nu contre le sien et déclenchant un frisson sur sa peau laiteuse. Princesse, il faut se réveiller. »

Nouveau grognement. C'était tellement adorable ! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle suffisamment pour pouvoir baisser son visage et commencer à embrasser chaque partie de peau que ses lèvres pouvaient trouver. Finalement, sans ouvrir les yeux, Marinette se redressa et vint capturer ses lèvres des siennes. D'un geste rapide, Adrien se tourna et vint s'installer complètement sur elle, la bloquant entre lui et le matelas. Par surprise, Mari' haleta, son cri finissant sa course au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il insérait sa langue en elle. Elle gémit dans le baiser et roula ses hanches contre les siennes. Il grogna, réveillant une envie encore – visiblement – inassouvie.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous rejoindrons Alya et Nino pour la journée. Susurra-t-il, glissant ses lèvres contre son cou qu'elle tendit pour lui donner meilleur accès.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais les rejoindre ? »

Sa voix était rauque. De plaisir, de fatigue ou des deux, Adrien ne sut le déterminer. Une nouvelle pression bien trop familière monta en Adrien. Alors qu'elle haletait suite à une petite morsure sur la jonction entre son cou et sa clavicule, il remonta en trainant sa langue sur sa peau et vint se mettre à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mari' ?

\- Toi. Réclama-t-elle en se collant encore plus contre lui, attisant leurs désirs revenus à la charge. »

Qui était-il pour lui refuser une telle demande ?

* * *

**oOo**

Une heure trente plus tard, ils arrivaient main dans la main dans la salle de réception. Il était près de midi et la plupart des invités étaient déjà de retour pour le dernier repas du mariage. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu finir le tour de la pièce du regard, deux voix les appelèrent, attirant l'attention de tous sur eux. Mari' se tassa légèrement sur elle-même alors qu'Adrien l'attirait contre son flanc pour la protéger.

« Dudes ! On ne vous attendait pas aujourd'hui. Se moqua ouvertement Nino en arrivant à leur hauteur, très rapidement suivit par une Alya fatiguée mais resplendissante.

\- Grossier. Riposta Adrien avant de rire en frappant son poing à celui du métis. Comme si nous pouvions manquer ce moment.

\- Vous avez manqué le principal hier. Rappela sournoisement Alya après avoir déposé des baisers sur les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Désolée Aly. »

Le ton vraiment désolé de Marinette fit fondre Alya, Nino et Adrien. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, gagnant un regard amoureux et un sourire d'ange. Un « Oooow » s'échappa des lèvres des deux mariés. Alya vint prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, obligeant le blond à se détacher d'elle.

Il grogna.

« Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour avoir préféré passer du bon temps avec Adrien.

\- Alya ! S'indigna faussement Adrien, faisant éclater de rire Nino et rougir furieusement Marinette.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas amusé ? Rit-elle malicieusement. Tu me déçois si c'est le cas Adrien.

\- On s'est _beaucoup_ amusé, merci. Grinça-t-il des dents en retirant Mari' de l'étreinte d'Alya pour la ramener vers lui. Mais notre vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

\- Hum… Je me souviens de certaines vacances où tu n'as pas hésitez à nous narguer avec Nino quand nous avons franchi le cap.

\- Et tu as eu milles occasions pour me le faire payer avant aujourd'hui. Tu as perdu ta chance quand tu ne l'as pas saisie au lycée Aly. Renifla Adrien, faisant glousser Marinette.

\- Je t'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas les taquiner. »

Il bouda légèrement mais combla l'espace entre eux quand Marinette s'avança pour un baiser.

« J'en étais sûr ! Cria une voix juste avant qu'elle ne se transforme en un cri de victoire. File-moi mon fric Alix. »

Adrien et Marinette se séparèrent et lancèrent un regard vers l'intrus. Kim souriait fièrement, envoya un clin d'œil au nouveau couple et pourchassa Alix qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Alya se mit à rire, accompagnée par Nino.

« Tu nous explique ? Demanda Adrien, les yeux plissés de scepticisme.

\- Quand ils ont vu que vous aviez disparu, ils ont parié sur les raisons. Nous n'avons rien dit. Kim a parié que c'était parce que vous aviez enfin craqué et cédé l'un à l'autre et Alix a dit que vous étiez trop butés et aveugles pour ça. Kim avait raison. Sourit Nino en venant se placer aux côtés de Marinette. Je suis heureux pour vous deux Dudes. »

Mari' sourit en rougissant légèrement et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du métis. Il y frotta sa joue et sourit à Adrien.

« Il était temps. Renchérit Nino. »

Il était temps en effet. Mais il était également temps pour autre chose.

Nino et Alya furent rappelés par le traiteur pour qu'ils puissent lui donner leurs instructions. Du coin de l'œil, Adrien vit son père lui faire un signe de tête pour le rejoindre. Voyant les parents de Marinette arriver à leur hauteur, il les salua rapidement et s'excusa pour rejoindre Gabriel.

« Tout va bien chérie ? Demanda Sabine quand Adrien fut assez éloigné pour qu'elle puisse parler sans qu'il entende.

\- Oui. Ça va. Sourit-elle timidement, ayant du mal à les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Maribear. Rassura son père. Surtout pas avec nous. Crois-moi, il est plus simple de vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Sourit-il quand il put enfin attraper son regard.

\- Luka s'en remettra. Intervint Sabine, parfaitement consciente du poids que représentait ce sujet sur les épaules de sa fille.

\- Il ne méritait pas ça. Murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

\- Et toi, tu ne méritais pas de vivre en te demandant tous les jours ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu avais eu le courage de le quitter pour Adrien. L'amour fait mal chérie. Mais l'amour nous fait vivre des bonheurs inatténiables sans lui. Aurais-tu un doute sur ta décision ?

\- Non. Jamais. »

C'était sorti un peu plus fort que prévu. Le regard de ses parents se chargea d'une chaleur qui la laissa faible et qui la rassura irrémédiablement.

« Alors c'est que tu as fait le bon choix. Ne le regrette pas et laisse le temps faire son travail sur Luka. »

Marinette leur sourit et les prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient vraiment les meilleurs.

Lorsque Adrien arriva enfin à hauteur de son père, Nathalie l'avait rejoint depuis peu. Les deux ainés le regardèrent avancer et il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui allait se faire gronder. Ils se saluèrent silencieusement et Adrien se mit à côté d'eux, regardant également la salle remplie.

« Aya n'est pas revenue ? »

Bien que ce soit une question rhétorique, Adrien sentit un malaise grimper en lui. Il savait qu'il avait l'approbation de son père, peu importe son choix, mais devoir lui annoncer qu'il devrait sans doute faire face à quelques accros dans la presse n'était jamais agréable.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle a essayé de me contacter plusieurs fois depuis cette nuit mais je n'ai pas décroché. Je suppose qu'elle a pris son vol pour retourner à New-York.

\- Effectivement. Attesta Nathalie, faisant grimacer Adrien. Elle a embarquée à six heures ce matin.

\- Et puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'a pas suivi ?

\- Tu connais très bien la raison Père. Siffla Adrien, perdant patience.

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Père et fils échangèrent un regard avant de le détourner. Immédiatement, les yeux d'Adrien cherchèrent Marinette quelques secondes avant de retomber sur elle en plein câlin familiale. Son regard s'adoucit.

« J'ai quitté Aya pour pouvoir être de nouveau avec Marinette. Admit-il avec une tendresse qui laissa son père sans voix.

\- Est-ce sérieux ? Se reprit-il après quelques secondes. »

Adrien planta son regard verdoyant dans celui de son père.

« Plus sérieux que jamais. »

La détermination dans les yeux de son fils ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Après quelques secondes à se regarder, l'ainé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui surprit le blond.

« Ne la laisse plus filer dans ce cas.

\- Jamais. Sourit Adrien. »

Nathalie nota qu'Adrien avait une main dans sa poche, semblant remuer quelque chose vu les légers mouvements visibles sur son poignet.

* * *

**oOo**

Adrien se leva en plein milieu du repas et se gratta bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il croisa rapidement le regard surpris de Marinette, lui fit un clin d'œil, et reporta son attention sur l'ensemble de la salle.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis Adrien, le témoin d'Alya et un des meilleurs amis de Nino. Vous m'avez sans doute tous croisés hier dans la journée et en soirée mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire le discours que je souhaitais dire hier soir.

\- On se demande pourquoi Agreste. Se moqua Kim à voix haute.

\- La ferme Kim. Grogna Marinette, faisant rire tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la situation.

\- Laisse-le parler Princesse. Il est juste jaloux. Rit Adrien, gagnant un regard plat de la part du vietnamien. Pour en revenir à ce discours, je tenais à féliciter nos deux jeunes mariés pour cette magnifique journée qu'ils nous ont fait passer. Alya, je te connais depuis le jardin d'enfance et je suis heureux de te voir si épanouie avec cet imbécile que tu as choisi comme mari.

\- Hey ! S'indignèrent d'une même voix Nino et Marinette.

\- Merci Nettie. J'ai au moins quelqu'un qui me soutien. Railla faussement Nino en frappant son poing contre celui de sa meilleure amie.

\- Et Nino, continua Adrien comme s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, vu qu'Alya est comme une sœur pour moi, je suis fier de pouvoir t'appeler mon beau-frère de cœur. Tu n'imagines pas tous les plans que nous avons montés avec Alya pour attirer ton attention.

\- Adrien ! S'offusqua Alya, rougissante. Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire. »

Marinette s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, se souvenant de tous les plans qu'_elle et Nino _avaient mis en place pour attirer l'attention d'_Alya_. Elle récolta un regard blasé de la part du métis et un clin d'œil de la part d'Adrien.

« Même si j'ai l'impression que c'était pareil de ton côté.

\- Marinette ! S'étrangla Nino. Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nino. Feint-t-elle l'ignorance avec dédain.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, hier lors de ton discours, tu as parlé que tu ne pouvais plus attendre une seule seconde avant de la rendre tienne officiellement. Je comprends parfaitement ce sentiment. Alors, j'espère que tu m'excuseras pour te piquer l'idée insufflée par tes mots. »

Alya, comprenant l'intention de son meilleur ami, haleta et sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Elle regarda rapidement Marinette du coin de l'œil et se mit à trépigner d'impatience. Quand Adrien tourna son attention toute entière vers sa petite-amie, l'ambiance dans la salle perdit de sa légèreté pour se plonger dans une intimité touchante.

« Marinette, Princesse. Je crois que nous savons pertinemment toi comme moi que nous avons perdu énormément de temps ensemble, tous les deux. Nous avons lutté ces six dernières années contre des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre depuis presque notre première rencontre. Tu as su te faire une place dans mon cœur avec une facilité déconcertante et, étant trop aveugle au début, j'ai déjà perdu du temps en te considérant que comme une simple amie au début de notre relation. »

Les yeux de Mari' s'écarquillèrent légèrement, visiblement surprise de ses paroles si touchantes à son encontre. Encore émotive après tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures –non, ce dernier mois complet – elle ne put lutter contre les larmes arrivant dans ses yeux, les rendant brillant.

« Je ne veux plus refaire cette même erreur. Mes années lycées font parties des meilleures années de ma vie. Parce que tu étais avec moi. Parce que tu étais à moi et que j'étais à toi. Le temps passé à tes côtés a défilé bien trop vite. Notre séparation a été un déchirement. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir supporter une telle douleur mais j'y suis parvenu. Parce que tu étais encore à mes côtés une fois de plus, comme amie. J'y ai cru. J'y ai sincèrement cru que je pouvais me contenter de ça. Que je pouvais me contenter de n'être que ton ami. Que tant que je faisais partie de ta vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout irait bien pour moi. Pour nous. »

Il vint se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa en rougissant et se leva timidement. Ses yeux étaient braqués dans ceux d'Adrien, occultant tout ce qui se passait autour.

« Mais j'avais tort.

\- Nous avions tort. Corrigea-t-elle dans un murmure que lui seul put entendre.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre de temps à te considérer comme quelque chose que tu n'es pas Princesse. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps à rabaisser ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Les larmes quittèrent la protection de ses yeux pour glisser contre ses joues rouges. Adrien sourit tendrement et caressa ses joues pour les chasser.

« Chaque seconde passée à tes côtés est insuffisante. Chaque minute passée en ta présence ne dure pas assez longtemps. Je veux pouvoir vivre l'éternité et plus encore à tes côtés même si cela semble impossible. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a que toi qui me donne l'impression de vivre, qui fait battre mon cœur et qui _détient_ mon cœur. Je veux profiter de chaque instant, aussi court soit-il, pour être avec toi. Alors… »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un écrin. Un halètement général remplit la salle mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Doucement, juste après avoir essuyé de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues, Adrien s'abaissa et posa un genou à terre. Les mains de Mari' se posèrent sur sa bouche, essayant de retenir les pleurs qui menaçaient de sortir.

« Marinette, Princesse, veux-tu vivre chaque instant qui nous reste à mes côtés ? Même si l'éternité n'est pas assez long à mon goût, je promets que je t'aimerais au-delà de tes attentes à chaque instant et…

\- Oui. Oui, oui, oui et milles fois oui. Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres. Coupa-t-elle, pleurant à chaude larme en se jetant sur lui. »

Adrien trébucha en arrière et ne dut son salut qu'à la table de derrière. Il se releva, emportant Marinette avec lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui promettant silencieusement de la chérir comme la plus précieuse de Princesse. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflement – merci les potes du collège et du lycée – accompagna leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Adrien pleurant également mais souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Kim leur lança un « Il était temps Agreste » qui fut ovationné par le reste du groupe.

Ils avaient perdu assez de temps. Peu importe les obstacles à venir, ils les surmonteraient.

C'est avec une forte émotion qu'il passa la bague de sa mère à son doigt, comme il en avait rêvé à l'époque, quand il avait finalement compris et appris à aimer le code de la petite-amie parfaite : le code Marinette.

Marinette Agreste.


End file.
